La fin d'une époque, le début d'une nouvelle ère
by maelstrom-fic
Summary: De retour à Privet Drive après la mort de Sirius, Harry est attaqué par Voldemort. Et alors que ce dernier va le tuer, Harry disparait dans un éclair de lumière. Son périple ne fait alors que commencer...ch15: l'été 1976 marque le début des années noires.
1. Où l’on ne peut être partout à la fois

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Chapitre 1** : Où l'on ne peut être partout à la fois

Une colline surplombait les alentours. Du sommet de cette colline on pouvait voir si on regardait à l'est la mer, au nord une chaîne de montagne, à l'ouest une forêt immense et au sud, on apercevait au loin une cité dorée bien faite. La nuit resplendissait, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et la lune illuminait la colline. Trois ombres étaient sur cette dernière, l'une d entre elles traçait des formes géométriques sur le sol et les deux autres l'observaient. Enfin elle se releva et les deux autres purent admirer son travail.

- J'espères que tu as tout bien tracé Orofornë .Une seul rature peut tout faire rater.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que je n'ai fait aucune erreur Ëdolrë!

Orofornë avait tracé sur le sol un triangle. Une formule inscrite en cercle passait par chacun des sommets du triangle.

- Aucune erreur ! C'est parfaitement dessiné, il ne manque aucune rune.

- Bon je crois que nous pouvons commencer !

- Crois tu que nous avons raison de faire ceci ?

- Le monde est en perdition, personne ici n'est assez puissant pour nous aider. C'est notre dernier espoir. On est les seuls à pouvoir réaliser ce sortilège. Personne d'autre de ce monde n'est assez puissant pour le faire à part nos ennemis.

- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

- Alors nous serons tous perdu !

Chacune des paires des yeux exprimaient de l'angoisse. Le sort du monde dépendait d'eux.

- On aura quand même vécu pas mal d'années.

- Oui, Dragën, une éternité. Merlin a créé ce monde pour nous et si nous ne réussissons pas toute verdure disparaîtra, la haine et la violence règnerons ! Les yeux de Orofornë se perdirent dans la nuit.

- La guerre n'a pas encore commencé.

- Non elle n'est pas encore ici mais elle arrive à grande vitesse, aucun des pions de l'échiquier n'a encore bougé. Si nous réussissons nous gagnerons la bataille de l'espoir.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois personnes. Puis Ëdolrë s'adressa à Dragën :

- Je suis étonné que tu es conclu l'alliance aussi rapidement avec Thörin.

- Oui mais cette alliance arrive trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Nous aurions pu faire des avancés extraordinaire dans tous les domaines et peux être nous aurions pu éviter cette guerre.

- Les démons noirs reviennent en force, ils ont attaqué un avant poste sur les flans de Corinthéa.

- Dans six mois, ils seront aux portes d'Aragwanaë.

- Je viens d'apprendre que les Héliopathes du nord les ont rejoints. Ceux de l'Est préfèrent rester neutres…

- Pour l'instant, car chaque espèces, chaque individu, a rendez vous avec cette guerre, la dernière de ce monde. Nous ne sommes pas des traites, nous protégerons chaque enfant femme de ce monde.

Les trois individus se regardèrent, non ils n'allaient pas mourir sans combattre, ils allaient se battre jusqu' au dernier souffle même si il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Mais comment détruire les démons noirs ?

Les démons noirs faisaient partis de ce monde depuis toujours mais un jour, il y'a une centaine d'année ils disparurent et on n'entendit plus parler d'eux jusqu'à quatre cinq ans : ils revenaient en masse dans le monde et avait provoqué la terreur de plusieurs peuples. Personne ne pouvait les détruire et toute joie disparaissait à leur approche. Même le plus valeureux guerrier ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux. Sorts, flèches ou coups de hache étaient inutiles contre eux.

Une voix rompit le silence :

- Il est temps de faire ce que l'on est venu faire.

Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de Dragën. Ils se mirent autour du cercle.

Tous tremblaient de peur. Un silence de mort régna puis Orofornë leva les bras vers le ciel :

_Terre d'asile, terre d accueil_

_Accepte l'arrivé de celui qui nous sauvera._

Un des côtés du triangle se mit à briller. Ëdolrë leva les bras et fit un mouvement furtif avec sa main :

_Que par cette nuit de lune pleine,_

_Où les temps sont à la peine,_

_Arrive celui qui est le seul à pouvoir_

_Faire survivre dans nos cœurs l'Espoir._

Un deuxième côté du triangle se mit à briller. Enfin Dragën pointa ses bras vers le ciel voûté d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais :

_Etoiles, astres lointain et divins_

_Cherchez et amenez celui qui mettra fin_

_A la violence et la guerre_

_Et fera débuter une nouvelle ère._

Le troisième côté du triangle se mit à briller et les inscriptions tournèrent autour du triangle. Pendant cela un des individus fit apparaître une fleur blanche dans le triangle. Ce blanc était d'une pureté incroyable. Puis il fit apparaître une boule de feu de ses mains. Ëdolrë lui fit apparaître un courant d'air qui souleva la fleur et la fit léviter. Orofornë envoya une boule d'eau qui entra en contact avec le bout de la tige. La boule de feu devint une flamme qui s'enroula autour de la fleur.

L'inscription tournait toujours autour du triangle puis s'arrêtât : ça y 'est le moment le plus important était arrivée. Ils pointèrent leurs bras vers la fleur :

_A travers l'espace et par l'union des éléments _

_Que celui qui doit sauver cette terre_

_Apparaisse devant nous en cette heure sombre_

_Que celui qui combat l'Enfer_

_Apparaisse devant nous pour nous libérer des ombres._

Une intense lumière brilla et éclaira la colline .La lumière était aussi forte que celle du soleil. Soudain un rayon en or sortit de la lumière et se dirigea vers les étoiles.

Orofornë, Ëdolrë et Dragën furent pétrifiés. Le rayon dégageait une puissance incomparable et avait pour but de trouver une personne aussi puissante qu'elle.

Pourvu qu'on réussisse pensa Dragën. Tout notre espoir tient en ce rayon. Faites par Merlin, qu'il trouve quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps là un jeune homme que l'on connaît bien montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa chambre, qu'est ce qu'il la détestait : petite, étroite, un parquet miteux mais oh combien utile pour cacher ses ustensiles magique, un vieux lit avec un matelas inconfortable, seul point positif la fenêtre où il pouvait communiquer avec son monde, celui de la sorcellerie.

Le jeune homme tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la petite pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Toujours aussi joyeux pensa t-il. Une araignée gesticulait sur l'oreiller. Il l'envoya à l'autre bout de sa chambre d'un simple geste de la main.

- Désolé mais c'est moi qui dors ici.

Il posa sa malle remplie de grimoires et de son balai. Il mis sa baguette dessus et s'allongea sur son lit. Le voyage en voiture de la gare King Cross jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive l'avait fatigué au plus haut point. Pour une fois personne n'avait parlé dans la voiture ce qui était inimaginable car la tante Pétunia avait toujours deux ou trois ragots à raconter. Leur mutisme était sûrement du au discours de Maugrey alias Fol Œil qui avait menacés son oncle et mieux valait ne pas contrarier l'individu ce qui pourrait être très dangereux pour l'interlocuteur.

Il pensa à ce qui s'était arrivé au ministère. Il revoyait le visage de Sirius dans la salle du Temps qui surprit par la puissance du sort fut éjecté vers le voile. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, il ne faut pas que je passe ces images dans ma tête.

- C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort, j'aurai du écouter Hermione ou continuer l'occlumencie.

« Crois tu vraiment que c'est de ta faute ?lui fit une voix dans sa tête. »

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchissa pendant une bonne minute. Il les ouvra et on put voir une lueur de haine dans ses yeux verts seul héritage de sa mère.

- Rogue

C'était de la faute de Rogue tout cela, jamais il n'aura mon pardon. Il n'a pas prévenu l'Ordre à temps et jamais il n'aurait du arrêter l'occlumencie. Par la même occasion c'est la faute de Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais du laisser Sirius seul au quartier général avec cet immonde elfe.

A ce moment une douleur fulgurante provenant de son front et plus précisément de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui fit mettre pied à terre. Fermer l'esprit il devait absolument se protéger. La douleur s'estompa petit à petit.

Voldemort était content, quelqu'un venait de lui dire une bonne nouvelle et dire qu'il était content était vraiment un euphémisme.

Pourtant ces derniers jours il était souvent en colère, la principale cause était la perte de la prophétie et la capture de plusieurs de ces principaux mangemorts.

Devaient-ils l'écrire à Dumbledore ? Oui. Il prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit.

_Dumbledore_

_Ma cicatrice vient de me faire mal parce que Voldemort est content, même extremment content alors qu'il était souvent en colère ces derniers jours._

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_A dans trois jours_

_Harry_

- Hedwige apporte cette lettre à Dumbledore et vite.

La chouette s'envola et disparut dans le ciel azur.

La mort de Sirius l'avait affaiblit mentalement et sa tristesse avait faiblit ses défenses mentales.

Une voix se fit entendre :

- Harry vient manger, cria sa tante

Il se leva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Enfin, il descendit d'un pas lourd l'escalier et atteignit la cuisine.

Une odeur de bacon se répandait dans la pièce. La tante Pétunia se leva et ouvra la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur en dehors de sa pièce préfère de la maison.

Harry s'asseya sur une chaise et vit avec joie que Dudley suivait toujours le même régime alors que la plus part des graisses en trop s'était changé en muscle.

Cela faisait des années que le survivant cherchait un lien de parenté apparent avec son cousin et jamais il n'en a trouvé.

L'ambiance à table fut aussi morose que dans la voiture et l'oncle Vernon ne prit la parole qu'à partir du dessert.

- Ces fous qui sont-ils ? Que font ils dans la vie ?demanda t-il à Harry

Harry releva la tête curieux que l'oncle Vernon lui pose cette question.

- Eh bien l'un d'eux fut professeur de mon école, c'est un loup garou par la même occasion.

Le visage de l oncle Vernon devint blanc et la tante Pétunia se leva de table et regarda le ciel en direction de la lune.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Bon donc je disais l'un est professeur, l'homme roux travaille au ministère …L'oncle Vernon regarda le salon…et le dernier est un ancien auror.

- Horreur ? Vu sa tronche ça ne m'étonne pas et en quoi cela consiste d'être un horreur ?

- Auror, chasseur de mage noir en faite. C'est ce que je voudrais faire plus tard.

- Et les cicatrices il les a eu où ?

- En combattant ceux qui l'embetais, dit Harry en espérant intimider son oncle.

- Bon si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais me coucher ;

Avant d'attendre la réponse, il avait débarrassé son assiette et franchissait déjà le seuil de la porte.

Il entra dans sa chambre et défi sa malle. Son regard se posa sur l'album photo que lui avait donné Hagrid. Il tourna les pages et tomba sur la photo de mariage. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient heureuses et nul ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Il referma soigneusement le livre et souleva une planche de son parquet et mit l'album avec la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité.

C'est alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa cicatrice lui fit mal mais différemment cette fois.

- Il arrive, il vient ici mais comment peut il entrer ici, il y a la protection de ma mère par son…

Il se tapa le front

- Mais oui, bien sûr lui aussi à la protection de ma mère. Vite prévenir un membre de l'ordre… Merde Hedwige est parti.

Il prit sa baguette avec une main tremblante et descendit à toute vitesse dans le salon et trouva son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

- Vite, enfuyez vous, il arrive, Voldemort arrive, leur cria t-il, allez vous en, prenez la voiture ou courez !!

Les trois interpellés le regardèrent avec des yeux rond.

- Si c'est encore une blague de ta part, tu vas le regretter, lui cria l'oncle Vernon

BOUM

La porte d'entrer vola dans le salon et se fracassa contre la cheminée.

Deux mots répétés trois fois déchirèrent la nuit :

- Avada Kedavra

Harry vit les trois rayons verts se diriger vers l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley. Un vent glacial envahissa le salon : la mort les avaient emportés.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était terrassé par une douleur à sa cicatrice. Malgré cela il se leva et fit face à deux mangemorts et à son pire ennemi.

- Alors Harry prêt à savourer les derniers instants de ta vie ? Quatorze ans que j'attends cela, quartoze ans que je rêve de te tuer ! Mon rêve va enfin pouvoir se réaliser.

- Je te combattrais jusqu'à ta mort Tom Elvis Jedusor !

-Oh je vois, tu as découvert l'excellent élève et digne héritier que j'étais.

- J'ai tué le basilique.

- Vraiment ! Tu vois Potter cela ne m'étonnes pas du tout ! Tu es très intelligent et si tu te joignais à moi le vieux fou sera hors de contrôle.

- Jamais je te rejoindrais, tu es tout ce que je déteste.

- J'ai du te transmette quelque pouvoir la nuit où j'ai tué tes parents et je pense que ta partie Serpentard rêve de me rejoindre, non ?

- Tu as tort même ma partie Serpentard ne voudras te rejoindre.

- Dans ce cas c'est dommage mais tu vas mourir.

Un plop se fit entendre. Remus Lupin venait de transplaner devant lui.

- Expelliarmus, dit il.

Mais les deux mangemorts furent plus rapides et se protégèrent alors que Voldemort dévia simplement le rayon de sa main.

- Oh un loup garou nous rend visite, j'imagine que le vieux fou est prévenu, autant en finir tout de suite, Avada Kedavra.

Le rayon se dirigea vers Lupin et le toucha. Lupin tomba lentement sur le sol les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, cria Harry. Il se jeta sur le professeur Lupin et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Oh le bébé Potter pleure pour la mort du pauvre loup garou comme c'est triste, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Doloris, cria la voix de Harry.

Un hurlement s'éleva du mangemort se tenant au côté droit de Voldemort et tomba par terre.  
- Expelliarmus, fit Voldemort

La baguette de Harry vola et se retrouva dans la main libre du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Destructum, fit il et la baguette se brisa en deux.

- Je vais le tuer ce morveux, fit la voix cassée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Non Bella, coupa la voix sèche de Voldemort. Queudver que fais tu ?

Peter Pettigrow avait enlevé sa capuche et était aux côtés de son ancien ami.

- Lunard, fit il dans un murmure, je vais essayer de te venger et respecter le dernier serment des Maraudeurs, dits aux autres que j'arrives bientôt. Il releva la tête et fixa Harry : Harry vas-tu me pardonner de ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry ne su pas pourquoi il répondit :

- Oui

Le visage de Queudver esquissât un sourire puis il se leva. Il se retourna aussi rapidement que l'éclair :

- Expelliarmus

Le rayon rouge toucha Voldemort surprit et sa baguette vola puis atterrit devant Queudver.

- Fuis Harry, lui cria t-il

Harry se leva puis commença à courir mais…

- Impedimenta

Et le sort le toucha. Il s'écroula et tomba à côté de Lupin.

Pendant ce temps là un duel se déroula entre les deux mangemorts. L'un comme l'autre était de force égale ce qui surprit Harry.

Voldemort avait repris sa baguette :

- Avada Kedavra

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry. Ca y' est c'est fini pensa t-il.

Mais Pettigrow se jeta devant le sort et le prit de plein fouet. Comme Lupin, il tomba à la renverse.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs venait de mourir devant lui… Plus jamais il ne reverra un cerf, un chien, un loup ou un rat sans penser à eux.

Morts tous morts pour moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment par merlin. Il pleura sur leur corps, ils n'en pouvaient plus, il voulait mourir et il les reverrait.

Pendant ce temps Voldemort s'occupa de Bellatrix qui avait reçu un Stupéfix de plein fouet :

- Enervatum

Il l'aida à se relever. Puis pointa sa baguette sur Harry :

- Personne ne peut plus t'aider maintenant, tu es à ma merci, la mort de Queudver n'aura servit à rien.

Un rayon d'or entoura Harry. Il fut surpris mais pas autant que Voldemort : pour la seconde fois de sa vie Harry vit Voldemort incrédule :

-Qu'elle cette puissance, dit il.

Harry lui ne l'entendit pas, il entendait des voix parler un langage inconnu puis une fleur apparut dans sa main entourée de flamme.

- Avada Kedavra

Mais Harry disparut avant d'être toucher. Il sentit la colère de Voldemort puis plus rien.

Finalement il atterrissa sur un sol humide puis il entendit les mêmes voix que tout à l'heure.

Il se releva et dévisagea les trois êtres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils étaient petits, un mètre cinquante à peu prés, étaient pâles de peau et portaient des tuniques de combat. Ils avaient les oreilles pointues et les yeux d'un joli bleu pales. Ils portaient des queues de cheval

. L'un d'eux avaient les cheveux blanc les autres étaient tout deux blond. Le vieux portait une barbe. Mais se qui étonna Harry c'était la paire d'aile que chacun avait dans le dos.

Puis ce fut la dernière image qu'il vit.

- Mon dieu, il s'est évanoui, fit Dragën, occupe toi de lui Orofornë.

Orofornë s'asseya et mis ses mains sur le corps de Harry.

Une lueur bleutée apparut et entrât dans le corps de Harry. Il se réveilla et fixa les trois individus. Puis il prit la parole :

- Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes vous ?

- Mon dieu de l'anglais fit Dragën

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? , lui demanda Orofornë

-Il veut savoir qui nous sommes

- Il parait un peu jeune, non.

- Bon je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

Harry commença à s'angoisser. Qui étaient ces personnes et quel était cet endroit.

Le plus vieux s'approchât de lui et lui dit dans un bon anglais :

- Dragën, mage des elfes, bienvenue à Anduin monde crée par Merlin.

REWIEWS PLEASE


	2. Les légendes ne sontelles pas toujours f...

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Chapitre 2** : Les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits réels ?

Harry regarda l'être devant lui. Une sorte de Dumbledore, pensa t-il, avec des ailes en plus, de belles ailes blanche qui allaient très bien avec son teint pâle comme… Malefoy, et ses yeux, jamais Harry n'avait vu une couleur semblable. L'être qui se trouvait devant lui avait des yeux d'une couleur violette. Rien qu'en le regardant on pouvait sentir sa puissance qui émanait de son corps. Quelle ressemblance avec le professeur vraiment, à part la barbe mais qui pouvait rivaliser avec Dumbledore en terme de barbe ?

L'inconnu s'approcha et lui parla dans un très vieil anglais :

- Je suis Dragën, mage des elfes, sois le bienvenue à Anduin monde crée par Merlin.

Harry mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que l'être lui avait dit. Un elfe ? Puis il se souvint que Ron lui en avait parlé un jour après un cours du professeur Binn, professeur d'Histoire et de la Magie à Poudlard. D'ailleurs ce cours portait sur Anduin, monde, légendaire d'après ce même professeur, crée par Merlin pour servir de refuge aux êtres magique persécutés par les sorciers. Ce fut le premier génocide de l'histoire : les sorciers les tuaient pour la simple raison qu'ils refusaient d'admettre que d'autres créatures soient aussi puissantes et intelligentes qu'eux. Elfes, nains et autres espèces disparurent. Celles qui ne purent s'échapper furent réduites en esclavage, c'est-à-dire les elfes de maison.

_« Que les elfes aient existé ainsi que d'autre espèces tels que les nains n'est que pure légende, il n'y a aucune preuve de leur existence, aucun écrit. Les elfes de maison ont toujours été à notre service. Par contre les sorciers ont bien participé au premier génocide de leur histoire, ou plutôt de l'Histoire tout court en détruisant la civilisation des Atlantes. » _Tel était mot par mot le cours du professeur Binn.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda l'elfe « ainsi voici l'un des rescapés de la purification des sorciers. » Bon il faudrait que je pense à me présenter. Harry se leva et fit une révérence à l'elfe.

- Bonjour je suis Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier…

Une lueur d'angoisse et de haine s'alluma dans les yeux de Dragën à l'entente du mot sorcier.

« Merde le mot de trop, pensa Harry, je suis mort. »

Orofornë et Ëdolrë s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux et Ëdolrë prit la parole :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dragën, qu'est ce que cet humain t'a dit ?

Dragën se retourna vers eux et virent la lueur de haine qui brûlait dans ces yeux. Ce regard n'était réservé qu'aux elfes noirs, jamais Dragën le plus puissant des elfes n'avait ce regard pour un autre être. Ëdolrë et Orofornë étaient estomaqué par la réaction de leur mage.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Lui redemanda Ëdolrë.

- C'est un … sorcier.

Ëdolrë et Orofornë regardèrent Harry puis Orofornë plus rapide fit apparaître une épée dans sa main et la mit devant le coup de Harry.

- Orofornë mais tu es fou de faire cela, c'est notre seul chance de vaincre et tu vas la détruire !

- Ëdolrë, son peuple a détruit le nôtre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas souffrir.

- Orofornë, c'est notre seul espoir. En le tuant c'es toi qui vas tuer ce monde. En nous sauvant il effacera la dette que son peuple a envers nous.

- Orofornë, lâche ton épée, Ëdolrë a raison ! Lui seul peut nous sauver. Peut être n'a-t-il pas l'arrogance de son espèce ? Cette fois c'était Dragën qui avait parlé. Il n y avait aucune trace de colère ou de haine dans sa voix. Ce qu'avait dit Ëdolrë était tout à fait juste et peut être les sorciers avaient-ils changé ?

Harry déglutit « j'étais déjà en mauvaise posture avec Voldemort et maintenant c'est avec l'épée qu'un elfe porte dans un autre monde peuplé de créature légendaire que je risque de me faire tuer. Pourquoi faut il toujours que cela arrive à moi ? »

Il leva ces yeux vers l'elfe blond tenant l'épée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry fut surpris d'y voir autant de haine dans le regard de son peut être futur meurtrier. Le second elfe arriva et parla à l'autre. Ils parlèrent quelque instant puis l'elfe qui détenait l'épée la fit disparaître au plus grand soulagement de Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre individus. Il fut rompit par Harry :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé. Je ne peux rien y faire si je suis sorcier. Le fait de l'être est mon plus grand bonheur et désespoir. L'acte de …

- Orofornë

- Merci, l'acte de l'elfe Orofornë était tout à fait justifié par rapport à ce que mon peuple vous a fait…

- Ainsi tu connais l'histoire de notre peuple sur ton monde.

- Pas vraiment, euh les sorciers pensent que vous ne faites partis que de légendes.

- Une légende ? Le ton de l'elfe monta d'un cran.

- Oui ce que je dire, Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, c'est que … vous êtes des personnages de fiction, de contes pour faire dormir les enfants.

- Des contes à faire dormir les enfants ? Mais pour qui ils se prennent, jamais ton espèce n'osera prétendre qu'elle est inférieure à d'autre. J'imagine que les sorciers doivent régner en maître dans ton monde.

Harry regarda ses pieds. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Il était en train de payer pour ses ancêtres. Dragën a raison les sorciers sont arrogants, nous tuons tout ceux que nous voulons pas voir exister, les géants par exemple. Voldemort fait la même chose mais cette fois ce sont les sorciers qui risquent de disparaître. Peu de gens pensent à leur bien être… Hermione par exemple, elle a tout à fait raison. Mais la vision de ces deux amis lui fit mal. Que pouvait il faire en ce moment ? Ils apprendraient sa disparition sûrement demain. Comment réagiraient ils ?

- Ton silence est bien éloquent ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Harry sortit de ces pensées et regarda Dragën.

- Oui et…non, vous avez raison sur à peu près toute la ligne. Les sorciers ont réduit en esclavage la plus part des peuples mais certaines personnes commencent à penser à leur bien être.

J'en fais parti dit il rapidement en pensant à la S.A.L.E.

Dragën le scruta du regard et les yeux violets rentrèrent en contact avec les yeux vert. Harry eu une impression déjà vu, il ressentait la même chose lorsque les yeux de Dumbledore le fixait. Il comprit que l'elfe voulait entrer dans son esprit et il baissa ses faibles défenses mentales même si il pensait que l'elfe pouvait facilement les détruire. Des visions se présentèrent à lui. Pour la première fois il voyait d'autre scène où il était avec ses parents autre que leur mort. Il était sur un balais avec son père et volai à deux mètres au dessus du sol et où sa mère demandait à son père de redescendre avant qu'il y'ait un accident puis il se vit caressant un cerf sous les yeux amusé de sa mère ou encore sa mère qui le berçait en lui chantant une chanson. Malheureusement la vision de leur mort brisa les seuls souvenirs de bonheur de Harry avec ses parents. La voix de son père leur criant de s'enfuir et le jet de lumière verte qui touche sa mère puis Voldemort qui pointe sa baguette vers lui et lui lance le sort mortel. Les prochaines vision furent celles de sa vie à Privet Drive avant la lettre de Poudlard, où il fut battu, maltraité, rejeté par tout le monde de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Dudley et de sa bande, les claques de l'Oncle Vernon, les colères de ce dernier. Enfin Hagrid son tout premier ami qui lui donne la lettre de Poudlard. L'achat de sa baguette magique chez Ollivander, Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, ses premiers cours, l'attaque du troll, l'affrontement en Quirell et lui, ses vacances au Terrier, Dumbledore et Fumseck, Dobby, l'affrontement entre lui et le basilique, Ginny, son premier match de quiddicth contre Malefoy et son sentiment de bien, de liberté lorsqu'il vole, Remus, Sirius et Queudver dans la cabane hurlante, Cornedrue son patronus, la coupe du monde de quidditch avec l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres, la première puis la seconde et enfin la troisième tâches du Tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric sous ses yeux et la résurrection de Voldemort grâce à son sang et son combat contre ce dernier, sa cinquième année à Poudlard, l'armée de Dumbledore, son baiser avec Cho, le département des mystères et la mort de Sirius sous ces yeux. A ce moment là, Harry essaya de bloquer son esprit pour ne pas revivre la douleur de le revoir tomber dans l'arcade mais sa réserve de magie était vide, il ne pouvait refermer son esprit : il se revit appeler « _Sirius,_ _Sirius_ » mais rien n'y faisait son parrain continuait sa descente vers les enfers et la vision disparue pour être remplacé par celle du combat contre Voldemort et de Dumbledore et la fameuse prophétie. Puis la mort de ses oncle, tante et cousin, Remus et Queudver en se jetant sur le sort envoyé par Voldemort pour le protéger.

Dragën coupa le contact visuel avec Harry et vit ce dernier s'agenouiller et pleurer.

C'en était trop pour Harry ! Revoir la mort de ses parents et de leurs amis l'avait achevé, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre ! Il voulait mourir et ainsi il les reverrait et ne soucierait plus d'affronter le mage noir ! Pourquoi c'est à moi que cela arrive ? Pourquoi ai-je du perdre mes parents, ma famille ? Réponds, toi qui es là haut tu dois bien te marrer de ce qui m'arrives !

Dragën était rempli de tristesse. On pouvait voir grâce aux traits de son visage que les visions qu'il avait vu n'étaient celles de joie de vivre. « Comment as t-on pu faire cela à un garçon, il est encore jeune et il a tout perdu. Le monde est si injuste pour certains. »

Il s'adressa aux deux autres :

- Cet humain a vécu des choses que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi, il a perdu ses parents à un âge précoce, sa vie est dictée par une prophétie, il doit sauver son monde, il est le seul qui puisse le faire. Sa vie est semée de malheur et il a perdu tous les êtres qui étaient chère à son cœur. Juste avant de venir ici, il était en conflit avec un être des ténèbres qui était à deux doigts de le tuer. Ce sont les dernières images que j'ai vu. Comment vas t-on pouvoir lui annoncer qu'il a maintenant le sort de deux mondes sur ses épaules ! Il est encore jeune et fragile ! Il n'a pas encore fais le deuil de ses amis, de son parrain.

Une larme coula sur la joue du vieil elfe et atterrit sur l'herbe.

- Avant de lui dire le pourquoi de sa venue ici, il faudrait peut être s'occuper de lui, dit Ëdolrë.

- D' accord, je vais lui lancer le plus puissant sort d'allégresse qui existe mais je doute que cela lui remontera le moral.

- Sa douleur est si profonde ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Ëdolrë, même moi suis surpris, sa tristesse atteint un niveau où la seule échappatoire est la mort !!Fit gravement Dragën

Orofornë poussa un cri aigu. Dragën s'approcha de Harry puis pointa ses mains vers lui et prononça une formule. Une boule de lumière blanche entra en contact avec Harry. Le jeune sorcier sentit une sensation de bien être qui atténua sa douleur et qui peu à peu fit disparaître sa mélancolie. Il tourna son visage vers Dragën et celui-ci pu voir un être déchiré par ses sentiments. Un torrent de larme coulait sur ces joues et Dragën les sécha avec sa main.

- Merci ! fit Harry

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait…

- Vous ne pouviez savoir, vous n'avez pas à être désolé ! Tout cela est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas né, mes parents et leurs amis seraient encore en vie !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Tu es en train de te détruire et je pense qu'ils préfèreraient que tu jouisse de ta vie au lieu de te morfondre. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et rien ne pourra les faire revivre. Tu dois profiter de ta vie et partager ce que tu ressens aux autres. Tu dois vivre pour ceux qui t'aiment. Ta famille sera toujours dans ton cœur et jamais ils ne te quitteront.

- Pourquoi cela arrive à moi ?

- La vie est injuste ! On ne peut lutter contre son destin. Ta mère t'a sauvé et ton parrain aussi.

Tu dois les honorer.

« Mince j'ai peut être été trop fort avec lui ! Il est en train de réfléchir. Ah c'a y est il va parler »

- Pourquoi suis ici ? demanda Harry qui essaya de changer de sujet. Pourquoi suis en Anduin ?

- Je pense que c'est assez dur à te dire…

- Dite le moi tout de suite ! Qu'est ce qui est important pour que vous soyez aussi mal à l'aise.

- On devrait peut être se coucher pour reprendre des forces.

- N'esquivez pas le sujet !! Je suis ici pour une bonne raison et je veux la connaître !! Sans le vouloir vous êtes en train de faire exactement ce que mon mentor a fait. Dites moi tout ce que je dois savoir ! Je suis plus mur que vous ne le pensez !

Dragën devait il lui dire ou pas finalement ? Il revit une des pensées du jeune homme où il était avec un vieil homme puis ce dernier parla longuement et Dragën vit à quel point Harry était fâché.

- Bon assied toi ! Ce que je vais te dire est à assez dur à digérer !

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit ! Qu'est ce qui pe…

- Ne me coupes pas la parole et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Commençons par le début. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous sommes des elfes mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls habitants de ce monde. Cette terre, ce sol est foulée chaque jour par des nains, des dragons, des elfes noirs, des licornes, des dragons, griffons et plein d'autres espèces répertoriés dans la bibliothèque de Arwanël , la cité d'or...

- Arwanël ?

- La cité des elfes, la cité la plus importante de ce monde, la plus belle aussi. Nous y partirons demain. Donc, malheureusement une guerre éclate dans ce monde comme dans le tien. Nos ennemis, les elfes noirs et leurs alliés, veulent détruirent toutes les civilisations existantes pour régner en maître comme l'ont bien tenté les sorciers il y'a plusieurs centaines d'années. C'est une guerre entre le bien et le mal comme dans ton monde…

- Comme dans le mien ? Vous avez une sorte de Voldemort vous aussi ?

- Non mais c'est plutôt un groupe de trois être infâmes qui tirent les ficelles chez l'ennemi. Cette guerre est la dernière de tous, celle qui verra de qui de la Lumière ou de l'Ombre règnera à jamais en Anduin.

Nous sommes impuissant face à la menace ennemie même si nous rallions des peuples à notre cause. Tout le monde perd dans ce conflit. Les elfes et leurs alliés perdent chaque jour espoir. C'est pourquoi Orofornë, Ëdolrë et moi avons décidé de faire de l'ancienne magie pour rétablir une certaine égalité. Le sort que nous avons utilisé consiste à apporter la plus puissante entité magique qui existe en ce moment et tu…es apparu.

Harry était abasourdie. Les yeux ouverts au maximum malgré la fatigue et sa bouche ouverte témoignaient de son ébahissement. « Moi le plus puissant être magique, mais c'est impossible, énormément de gens sont plus puissant que moi à commencer par Dumbledore.

- Vous devez vous trompez, loin de là, je ne suis déjà pas le sorcier le plus puissant alors l'entité, dit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi le rayon t'a-t-il amené ici ? , lui demanda Dragën avec la même lueur de malice que Dumbledore.

- Peut être n'êtes vous pas aussi puissant que vous ne le pensez ? Sans vouloir vous vexer !

- Comment moi Dragën le plus puissant elfe qui n'est jamais existé…, fit Dragën faussement indigné.

- Et on dit que les sorciers sont arrogants...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dragën et il rigola. Ce rire fut contagieux et Harry rigola aussi.

- Au moins je te redonne le sourire. D'ailleurs c'est le premier que tu fais ici.

- Cela m'a fait du bien, mais revenons à nos moutons !

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord, heureusement d'ailleurs !

- Je pense toujours que vous vous êtes trompé car je ne suis pas puissant…

- Le sort a parfaitement bien marché car vois tu, tu n'as pas encore atteint ta véritable puissance mais le rayon lui la connaît, c'est un peu dire à expliquer, toute ta magie, toute ta puissance coule en toi, et cette puissance a sûrement jamais du être exploité mais petit à petit au fil de tes choix elle se réveillera. Certaines facultés permettent de l'avoir plus rapidement.

- Je vais donc devoir apprendre ces facultés pour combattre. D'ailleurs cela pourrait servir dans mon monde, dit Harry impressionné par la nouvelle d'être plus puissant que Dumbledore et surtout plus fort que Voldemort « Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger ! Personne ne pourra plus me résister je serai le plus fort et je pourrai rabattre le caquet à Malefoy … Mais qu'est ce que je dis, non c'est impossible, je ne peux pas dire une chose pareille : Je suis aveuglé par le pouvoir comme Voldemort ! Je suis en train de choisir le même chemin que lui. Ne me dîtes moi Harry James Potter est aveuglé par la puissance comme un vulgaire être des Ténèbres ».

- Tu as l'air pensif, ce qui est tout a fait normal après ce que je viens de te dire…

- Ne pensez vous pas que cette puissance pourrait être dangereuse ?

- Oui surtout si on est ton ennemi !

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec cette puissance je pourrai facilement dominé tout le monde puisque comme vous le pensez je suis l'être le puissant magiquement parlant.

Le visage de Dragën redevint sérieux « je n'avais pas vu cela de cet angle et il a tout à fait raison, le pouvoir a toujours attiré les êtres vivant, il a pris conscience de cela, je commences à avoir peur, il peut très bien devenir une menace pour nous »

- Es tu attiré par le pouvoir ?

- Une partie de moi l'est alors qu'une autre refuse d'utiliser cette puissance pas encore acquis pour des utilités personnels.

- Tu es comme tout le monde, attiré par le pouvoir, mais si tu restes sur le bon chemin alors il ne se passera rien.

- Mais comment rester sur le bon chemin. Ma partie qui veut utiliser cette puissance est très présente et j'aurai dû mal à ne pas être tenter à passer de l'autre côté du chemin.

- Le plus important est d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à bon escient.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Le fait de passer sur le mauvais côté du chemin lui faisait un peu peur, même très. « Mais comment y rester surtout avec toute la rancœur que j'ai, avec toute la haine qui est en moi envers certaine personne. Au fait comment vais-je pouvoir faire de la magie ici ? »

- Une question, comment vais-je pouvoir pratiquer de la magie ? Ma baguette a été détruite juste avant que je ne vienne ici.

- Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie sans baguette ? Lui demanda Dragën étonné « les sorciers seraient ils dépendant de la baguette »

- Non sauf sous le coup de la colère. Cela m'est déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois, dit il en pensant très fort à la visite au Zoo l'été où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier en recevant la lettre de Poudlard.

- Et tu dis que ta baguette a été détruite, c'est très ennuyeux et en même temps très utile. Le temps que l'on trouve l'élément magique tu pourras t'entraîner à faire de la magie sans baguette et ainsi augmenter ta magie et atteindre ta véritable puissance.

- Vous faites de la magie sans baguette ?

- Oui, mais nous en avons quand même une, nous ne l'utilisons que pour les sorts puissants.

Dragën sortit de sa poche une longue baguette et lui tendit à Harry. Celui-ci la prit et l'examina. La baguette était en bois de couleur bleu marine et il y' avait des inscriptions en doré tracé qui enroulait la baguette jusqu'à son extrémité. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

- Quels sont ces inscriptions ?

- C'est de l'elfique. La plupart des elfes qui ont une baguette trace des formules dessus ou d'autre le font seulement pour décorer la baguette.

- Qu'elle formule avez-vous jeté sur cette baguette car je pense que vous pas fait pour simple décoration ?

- J'ai eu cette idée là au départ mais finalement je crois qu'une formule serait plus utile.

Quand j'ai besoin de ma baguette où que l'ennemi la prise je dis juste son nom et elle apparaît dans ma main. Regarde. « Ëlënis »

La baguette disparut de la main de Harry et réapparu dans celle de Dragën.

- Ëlënis ?

- C'est le nom de ma baguette, les elfes donnent des noms à leurs armes. Moi j'ai nommé ma baguette Ëlënis alors que par exemple Orofornë a nommé son épée Libraë…

- Vous avez une épée vous aussi ?

- Oui mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir.

- Comment cela aucun pouvoir ?

- Oh je ne te l'ai pas expliqué…

- Visiblement non !

- Les elfes utilisent la magie différemment pour le combat. Lorsque l'elfe atteint sa maturité on lui demande de transférer ses pouvoirs soit dans une arme blanche qui est l'épée soit il garde sa magie en lui comme moi. Chaque manière à ses propres avantages mais de nos jours de plus en plus d'elfes transmettent leur pouvoir à leur épée ce qui a pour conséquence que ceux qui savent faire de la magie sont de moins en moins nombreux et cela entraîne une baisse de puissance du monde elfique. Il faut que le nombre d'elfes magique et d'elfes guerrier soit équilibré pour que le royaume elfe soit puissant.

- Lequel des deux est le plus intéressant ?

- Je te dirai l'art de manier la baguette et Orofornë te dira celle de l'épée. Mais ce dernier est différent des autres elfes car après avoir transmit ses pouvoirs à son épée, il s'est aperçus qu'il pouvait sans l'aide de Libraë faire de la magie. Il est le seul à avoir pu garder ses pouvoirs mais il utilise plus souvent Libraë que Liraë sa baguette. Par contre toi tu pourras transmettre tes pouvoirs à ton épée tout en les gardant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, seul les sorciers ont cette faculté. Merlin avait une épée et une baguette aussi puissante l'une que l'autre. Pourquoi es tu si heureux ?

- Simplement content d'avoir une arme de plus dans le combat que je vais mener.

Mais dire qu'Harry était content était un euphémisme, il débordait de joie ! Lorsqu'il avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor hors du Choipeaux il avait été touché par sa beauté et depuis il admirait les parures d'épées à la bibliothèque.

- Au fait quelle est votre élément magique ?

- C'est une écaille de Fënhrir mon Animaë.

- Animaë ?

- Un Animaë est une forme animal qui représente ce que l'on est et notre puissance. Lorsque nous fusionnons avec notre Animaë, ses pouvoirs se mêlent au nôtre jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Un lien se tisse et nous pouvons nous métamorphosé en son apparence quand nous le voulons.

- Un Animagus.

- Oui c'est le mot équivalent sorcier pour Animaë. Je t'apprendrais à en être un car ton Animaë peut être très utile lors d'un combat. Et plus important l'élément magique de ta future baguette sera un élément de ton Animaë.

- Mais on met des années à devenir Animagus ! Jamais je n'aurais le temps de le devenir.

- Cela dépend selon la puissance du sorcier. J'ai mis un mois à le devenir. Tu mettras sûrement moins de temps que moi.

- Et quelle est votre forme d' Animaë.

- Je suis un dragon nommé Fënhrir comme Merlin.

- Vous devez être terrifiant !!Et que représente le Dragon ?

- Un être magique puissant et sage.

- Quand est ce que je vais commencer mon entraînement et quand à lieu la première bataille ?

- Nous commencerons ton entraînement dés que nous serons à Arwanël . Par contre la guerre ne commencera véritablement pas avant six mois ce qui te laisse le temps d'apprendre à manier l'épée et à apprendre de nouveau sort. Mais avant toute chose je vais te mettre en transe puis je vais te lancer un sort de connaissance.

- Un sort de connaissance ?

- Oui, ce sort va te permettre de comprendre et de parler la langue elfique qui peut être très utile pour certain sort et pour communiquer surtout.

- Et que dois je faire ? dit Harry enthousiasmé d'apprendre une langue seulement grâce à l'aide d'une formule.

- Rien du tout à part te placer dans le triangle ici.

Dragën fit un mouvement ayant la forme d'un triangle et le ce dernier apparu sur le sol.

- Assied toi dedans. Je vais mettre une pierre spéciale sur chacun des sommets du triangle. Il y'en une noire, une autre blanche et une en argent. Celle en argent représente ton esprit, la noire la parole et la blanche la compréhension. Dès que tu seras en transe je réciterai une formule qui aura pour action de te faire connaître le dictionnaire elfique et la grammaire.

Es tu prêt ?

- Oui

- Très bien je commence.

Harry ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux puis tout devint noir pour lui. La seule chose qu'il percevait était une voix lointaine.

REWIEWS PLEASE

**Raffi** : Merci pour ta rewiew je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Par contre je suis désolé de te dire que je n'ai pas de rythmes de parution. J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 3 avant Noël.

Merci encore.

**Mary Larry**: Tout ce que je peux dire c'est un grand merci. Cela fait plaisir de voir que les gens aime ce que l'on fait. Si tu n'es pas contente d'une chose tu peux toujours le dire. A plus !

**Faith-therenegade**Voila la suite. Il n'ya pas autant d'action dans le premier mais ce chapitre est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ta rewiew.

**Artémis : **Ne t inquiètes pas à propos des couples (je déteste Harry/Cho ou Harry/Hermione).

Pour ce qui est de développer ses pouvoirs il suffit juste de lire ce chapitre. Merci pour ta rewiew(j'espère que tu vas en laisser une pour ce chapitre !). La suite à Noël(J'espere).


	3. Rien n’est impossible avec la magie

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**NOTE IMPORANTE : le titre que j'ai donné à ma fic ne lui correspond pas vraiment car j'ai changé mon scénario et plus d'un sera surprit par la tournure des événements à partir du chapitre 10 ou 11. Merci.**

**Chapitre 3** : Rien n'est impossible avec la magie

Harry ouvrit les yeux et chercha ses lunettes. Il fut troublé de trouver de l'herbe à la place de l'habituel parquet miteux de sa chambre. Il chercha à se souvenir de ce qu'il s était passé pour qu'il soit autre part que dans sa chambre mais un mal de tête phénoménal l'en empêcha.

- Ouch, mais pourquoi ai-je mal que cela, dit il en se tenant la tête avec ses mains.

Après de longue minute de recherche, il trouva ses lunettes et les mit. Ses yeux purent enfin voir les alentours et Harry observa l endroit où il était. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était qu'il était enfermé sous une toile violette avec des motifs en or et en argent. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il lut à voix haute les motifs car ceux-ci étaient en fait des phrases d'une écriture d'une langue inconnue. Harry stupéfait, arrêta de parler. » Comment ai-je pus comprendre ce qui m'est inconnu. » Il contempla encore les motifs puis décida de sortir par l'ouverture. Au moment où il sortit la moitié de son corps hors de la tente, puis que après déduction le tissu violet était en fait une tente, il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement sur lui à part un boxer. Il revint dans la tente et vit des tenues blanches et vertes dans un coin.Il les prit et après observation, décida de mettre une verte qui comme la tente avait aussi des motifs or dessus. Il sortit de la tente avec toujours le même mal de tête et regarda le ciel bleu où le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il scruta ensuite les alentours : à première vue il était sur une montagne où il n' y avait que de l herbe et des rochers. Une légère brise lui amena une bonne odeur et il décida de savoir d'où provenait cette dernière. Il trouva un être avec des ailes autour d'un feu en train de cuir de la viande. L'être était blond, assez grand à peu prés un mètre quatre vingt cinq et pas vraiment musclé. Il était habillé des mêmes tenues que Harry mais d'une couleur bleue marin. L'être chantait d'une si belle manière que l'on aurait dit que les vents et la nature était sous le charme de sa voix. Les oiseaux l'accompagnaient dans le rythme. L'être s' arrêtât de chanter et s'adressa à Harry :

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te manger.

L'être se tourna vers Harry et ses yeux de ce dernier rencontrèrent les yeux de la même couleur que la tenue qu'il portait. Harry surprit alla devant l'être et s'asseya à côté de ce dernier sans avoir quitté leur échange de regard. L'être avait un visage jeune, rieur même si l'on pouvait voir grâce à ses yeux que le visage était un masque pour tenter de cacher la vérité sur ce que ressentait réellement l être.

- Tient bois ceci, cela te permettras de faire disparaître le mal de tête due à l'incantation de Dragën faite sur toi hier soir.

« L'incantation de Dragën, mais qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Est ce que cela un rapport avec mon nouveau don de pouvoir déchiffrer des motifs sur les tentes ?

- Bois et tu verras, tu te souviendras de tout, dit il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Harry prit le gobelet et le mit à ces lèvres. Il regarda l'être et voyant que celui était décontracté, but le liquide d'un seul trait. Cela avait un goût de fraise et était absolument buvable par rapport aux potions de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Peu à peu son mal de tête s'atténua et ses souvenirs revinrent. Cinq minute après avoir bu la liqueur, son mal de tête avait complètement disparu. Il regarda l'être devant lui. C'était un des trois elfes qui l'avait fait apparaître e ici hier et c'était aussi celui-ci qui l'avait sauvé lorsque Orofornë avait voulu le décapiter avec son épée.

L'incantation de Dragën avait bien marché puisque Harry pouvait comprendre l'elfe.

- Je me présente, Harry James Potter. Harry lui présenta sa main.

L être regarda un moment le membre antérieur de Harry ne comprenant pas ce que ce dernier voulait faire avec sa main. Il se leva, mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine puis inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de bienvenue.

-Edolre, elfe, bienvenue en Anduin j'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour avec nous, dit il avec un sourire.

- Au vous savez je quitte une guerre pour une autre.

La discussion continua pendant une bonne minute sur la tenue de Harry. Eldore voulait savoir si elle lui plaisait et Harry lui répondit que oui. Ce dernier était surpris de la facilité de parler avec une langue inconnue. Comme pour le fourchelangue, on aurait dit que les mots venaient tout seul. Le jeune sorcier avait une foule de question à poser à propos de ce monde mais il se demandait où était Dragën et Orofornë.

- Tient mange !

Ëdolrë lui donna ce qu'il mijotait au feu. Harry prit la nourriture, la renifla et croqua dedans.

Elle avait un goût indéfinissable ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'était comme de l'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mâchait, il eût l'impression qu'il mangeait une bonne côte de porc. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une faim. (Jeu de mot de merde) Pendant ce temps là Ëdolrë grâce à l aide de sa baguette magique fit disparaître les tentes où ils avaient dormi la nuit sous les yeux de Harry.

- Vous êtes un elfe magique vous aussi, comme Dragën et Orofornë.

- Oui j'en suis un. D'ailleurs je suis ou plutôt j'ai été l élève de Dragën. Il m'a tout appris. C'est un elfe extraordinaire et extrement puissant et sérieux lorsque la situation l'oblige mais la plupart du temps il se fait passer pour un vieux fou.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu en colère ?

- Une chose avant d'arriver à Arwanël ! A partir de ce moment on se tutoie, on est tout les deux très jeune. Cela te gène ou pas ? Parce que quand je parle avec toi j'ai l impression d'être plus vieux que je ne dois l'être.

« Pourquoi après tout, pensa Harry, je pourrais en faire mon ami »

- C est d'accord. Nous allons à Arwanël ?

- Oui pour plusieurs raisons, premièrement c'est le meilleur endroit pour t'entraîner et c'est le lieu le plus protégé de ce monde. Nous avons une longue route à faire car nous sommes assez loin de Arwanël. Dragën et Orofornë y sont partis ce matin très tôt car ils font tout deux partis de Luminaë …

- Luminaë ? demanda Harry qui même grâce à l'incantation de Dragën ne comprit pas.

- C'est le nom que l'on donne au conseil qui gouverne les forces de la Lumière de ce monde. Il est composé de douze membres. Dragën et Orofornë en font partis. En temps de guerre, le conseil concentre tous les pouvoirs. Dragën est le plus puissant des douzes. Pour ta question de tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois en colère : hier lorsque tu as dit que tu étais un sorciers et une autre fois mais c'était il y a fort longtemps quand j'étais son disciple, on nous avait envoyé en mission dans les montagnes Annatar et là bas nous avons aperçu une troupe d'elfe noir qui abusait sexuellement d'une jeune elfe sans défense. A cette vue Dragën a fait apparaître sa baguette dans sa main et à lui tout seul, il a fait projeté violemment les elfes noir contre la paroi d'un rocher. Il les a tué un par un sous mes yeux. C'est d'ailleurs la seul fois que je l ai vu tué quelqu'un. Lors d'un duel il ne recherche jamais de tuer, seulement à immobiliser. Il a un tel regard que celui-ci sert d'arme qui lui permet de mettre hors d'état de nuire ses adversaires. Comme je te le disais il est sûrement le plus puissant elfe depuis Merlin

qui ce dernier était mi-elfe mi-sorcier. Bon changeons de discussion ou plutôt… viens m'aider à ranger tes affaires.

- Nous partons bientôt ?

- On ne vas rester ici pour toujours. Plus vite on sera à Arwanël mieux cela sera. La route est longue et on risque de tomber sur des éclaireurs ennemis. Il ne faut surtout pas que ces derniers apprennent ta présence car ils pourraient mener une attaque éclair ayant pour but de te tuer avant que tu ne deviennes réellement puissant.

Harry avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était plus puissant que Dumbledore. « Une chose est sure pensa t-il, personne ne peut me tuer ici car seul Voldemort le peu. Cette prophétie a un bon côté quand même. »

Il regarda les habits que Ëdolrë lui avait donné : ils étaient d'une pure merveille, le même vert que ces yeux.

- Comment va-t-on à Arwanël ? On y va à pied où on a un moyen de transport ? Par transalplanage, poudre de cheminette, portoloin ?

- Transplanage ? Poudre de cheminette ? Portoloin ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?

- Oh ! Vous n'avez sûrement pas cela ici. Ce sont les moyens de transport sorciers : ils sont rapides et dangereux pour certaine partie du corps si on ne sait pas se réceptionner pour certain.

- Je vois. J'utilise mes ailes pour me rendre d'un endroit à) un autre. Comme tu n'en as pas, c'est une créature magique qui va t'y emmener. Dès son arrivé à Arwanël, Dragën a du demander à la première créature de venir te prendre. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un dragon. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais il risquerait de te rôtir.

- Je vais vraiment monter sur une créature magique. J espère que c est aussi confortable qu'un balai.

- La créature doit nous attendre au sommet de la montagne.

Harry se leva et suivit Ëdolrë. Au fur et à mesure de l'ascension de la montagne, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid. Finalement ils arrivèrent au sommet et Harry pu observer le monde autour de lui. La montagne où il se trouvait était la seule des environs et pouvait rivaliser facilement avec les plus haut sommet d'Europe. Devant lui à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre se dressait une centaine de montagnes. Pour une raison inconnue cette vision le renda malade. Pourquoi ces montagnes lui donnaient un sentiment de mal être ? Il avait tout simplement envie de vomir. Il essaya de regarder autre chose mais une force invisible l'en empecha. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Ëdolrë vit que Harry la chaîne de montagne et se mit de façon bloquer la vue de Harry. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre car Harry retrouva immédiatement des couleurs.

- Ne regardes jamais les montagnes Annatar, jamais tu m'entends ! Elles ont un effet néfaste sur ceux qui les observent.

- Mais que s'est il passé ? J ai juste donné un coup d'œil et ensuite j'ai été comme attiré. Je n ai pas pu regarder autre part, j étais comme hypnotisés.

6 Vois tu, le pouvoir de ces montagnes est un des mystères de Anduin. Avant que les elfes noirs n'y trouvent refuge, on pouvait les observer sans ressentir un mal-être. Je pense que c'est la présence des elfes noirs qui rend les montagnes aussi néfastes. Plusieurs elfes se sont suicidés car ils ont trop longtemps contemplés les montagnes. Il faut une grande volonté pour résister au sentiment de mal-être. Je peux moi-même les observer un bon moment avant de succomber à leur pouvoir. Les montagnes servent de refuge pour les elfes noires et les démons noirs ainsi que leurs alliés. Une forteresse aussi grande que Arwanël est bâtie sur un des flancs d'une des montagnes. D' ailleurs, regarde derrière toi, Arwanël se dresse fier et étincelante.

Harry se tourna et vu la chose la plus belle qui lui a été permis de voir. Au sein d'une immense pleine, une cité immense et rayonnante était illuminée par le soleil. Même si elle était loin, on pouvait très bien discerner les contours de certains bâtiments. Au centre de la vile, une tour était bâtie avec à son sommet une sorte de plate forme.

- Elle est magnifique, non ? Merlin nous a aidé à la construire au début, puis au fil des ans la cité a changé. Seule la tour est d'origine, tout le reste a été rénové pour les besoins de la population.

Ëdolrë pointa un point haut dans le ciel.

- Tient regardes, je crois que ton transporteur arrive à première vue ce n'est pas un dragon ! Mais c'est…ça fait un bail que l'on ne sait pas vu !!

Harry ne comprit rien à cette dernière phrase mais vu le sourire de Ëdolrë la créature ne pouvait que être bénéfique pour lui. Le point grossissait à vue d'œil et Harry pu enfin observer la créature. Il pu discerner une tête d'aigle et cru que ce dernier en était un. L'aigle était immense mais ce qui intrigua Harry c'est que ce dernier atterissa sur le sol sur quatre pattes. « Un Griffon, ce n'est pas un aigle mais un Griffon ». La bête se tenait devant lui : elle avait le corps d'un lion, musclé, puissant ; deux ailes majestueuses de la même couleur que les plumes de la tête était soudées au corps sa tête d'aigle regardait l'elfe avec des étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux. Sa stature dégageait un sentiment de puissance. Harry était ébahi, il avait devant lui une créature qui avait disparu sur Terre détruite par la guerre entre les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ëdolrë s'avança vers le griffon et comme avec Harry tout à l'heure, mit sa main sur sa poitrine et inclina sa tête. Le griffon s'avança vers l'elfe et mit une de ses pattes avant sur l'épaule droite d'Ëdolrë. Ce dernier souleva sa tête et mis son bras gauche sur l'omoplate gauche du griffon. Les deux regards étaient remplis de joie et l'elfe décida de finir cet échange. Il se retira et parla au griffon :

-Je suis heureux de te voir Aldebaran. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne sait vu.

- Le plaisir est partagé. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de parler du passé, nous aurons plein d'occasion de le faire à Arwanël. Où est celui que je dois amener à la cité doré ?

- Il est là ! Harry Potter je te présente Aldebaran, Aldebaran je te présente Harry Potter notre dernier espoir.

Le griffon baissa sa tête et Harry s'inclina aussi. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit que le griffon l'observait attentivement puis ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es un sorcier, n'est ce pas ?

La réaction du griffon était différente de celle de Dragën et de Orofornë. Bizarrement le ton que le griffon avait employé était calme sans pointe de haine. Harry acquiesa.

- Tu as l'air ébahi de me voir ! N'as-tu jamais vu un griffon de ta vie. Là d'où tu viens une petite partie des griffons avait décidé de suivre Merlin. Normalement l'espèce a du perduré à moins que …

Harry de nouveau acquiesa. Le regard de Aldebaran sembla se voiler un moment. Ëdolrë tenta de changer de conversation :

- As-tu vu Dragën ?

- Oui c'est lui qui m'envoie. J'espère que l'on ne va pas avoir de problème en route ! Une question Harry, as-tu le vertige ?

- Non, l'air est plutôt l'endroit où je me sens le mieux dans mon monde.  
- Très bien nous pouvons partir ! Montes sur mon dos !

Harry s'avança mais un sensation qu'il connaissait le ralentissa. L'air autour de lui devint glacial. Ses membres commencèrent à geler et il entendit une voix lointaine qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il regarda Ëdolrë et vit aussi que celui-ci était blanc alors que Aldebaran regardait le ciel :

- Ce sont eux, ils viennent sur nous, vite il faut …

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase, à voir son visage on aurait dit qu'il était en train de lutter intérieurement. La voix dans la tête de Harry fut de plus en plus présente. Une vingtaine de détraqueurs apparurent devant le groupe et commença à tourner autour de celui-ci. Ils firent revivre la mort de Sirius à Harry. Harry chercha dans une des poches de sa tenue sa baguette mais se rendit compte que celle-ci n'était plus depuis la confrontation avec Voldemort. Une autre vision se présenta à Harry : cette fois Lupin se prenait le rayon vert de la mort en pleine poitrine. Il voulu empêcher les visions mais il ne pu combattre l'effet des détraqueurs. Impuissant il revit la mort de ses parents puis celle de Cédric et encore celle de Sirius. Elles passèrent en boucle. Harry était agenouillé et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Pendant ce temps là, Ëdolrë lançait sort sur sort sur les détraqueurs mais aucun ne marchèrent alors que Aldebaran donnait des coups de griffes et de morsure. Ëdolrë voyant que ses sorts ne marchaient pas fit apparaître son épée à sa main gauche et tenta de transpercer les détraqueurs mais comme pour les sorts, la lame n'eu aucun effet. Il s'aperçut que la bataille était perdue et tenta de trouver une échappatoire. « Aldebaran ne peut rien contre eux et Harry subit leurs effets et dire que ce doit être le plus puissant de tous. On a amené un gamin qui ne sait rien faire ». Les effets des détraqueurs eurent de plus en plus d'effets sur lui et une vision de souffrance qu'il aurait préféré oublier s'installa devant son champ de vision. Surpris, il lâcha sa baguette qui roula sur le sol.

Harry pour la troisième fois revoyait la mort de ses parents. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait arrêter cette souffrance, il voulait ne plus vivre, mourir voila la clé de l'échappatoire : la mort le délivrait de ses tourments et il pourra de nouveau voir ceux qu'il a aimé et qui sont mort pour lui. « Finalement ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va me tuer mais la bouche d'un détraqueur. Non il faut que je résiste, je ne vais pas laissé Voldemort le monde que j'aime, je ne vais pas laissé Ëdolrë et les elfes combattre alors qu'il n'y aucun espoir ! il faut que je résiste, il faut que je me battes. » Peu à peu les souvenirs disparurent mais les voix étaient toujours présente.

Il vit que le combat ne tournait pas à leur avantage : Ëdolrë tomba à se moment en lâchant sa baguette qui roula vers le sorcier. Harry voulut la prendre mais le froid généré par les détraqueurs empêcha ses membres de bouger : il était comme gelé. Les détraqueurs voyant que Harry résistait se rapprochèrent en nombre autour de Harry. Aldebaran voyant que les détraqueurs ne s'intéressait plus à lui mais à Harry s'interposa entre le sorcier et les créatures du mal. Il se jetait corps et âmes dans la bataille essayant de sauver la vie de Harry et Ëdolrë alors qu'il savait que la mort était proche pour lui.

Pour Harry le griffon devant lui représentait le courage. Combattant contre ses pires peurs pour tenter de sauver la vie de deux personnes. Sans faire exprès Aldebaran d'un coup de patte envoya la baguette de Ëdolrë sur une des paumes ouvertes de Harry. Il tenta de combattre le froid, peu à peu ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise sur la baguette. Une douleur lui transperça la main. Il tenta de lâcher la baguette mais sa main était bloquée par le froid. Il du subir la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus intenable. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un doloris envoyé par Voldemort sauf que cette fois ci la douleur augmentait chaque seconde. Il voulait crier mais il n'y arriva pas. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il tenta de faire disparaître la douleur. Mais il n' y arriva pas. Sur la baguette, les inscriptions gravées brillaient et émettaient une lumière qui surprit les détraqueurs et Aldebaran. Ëdolrë reprit ses esprits et observa la scène. Lorsqu'il vit la raison de la douleur de Harry il poussa un cri d'horreur. Harry tentât le coup pour le coup et essaya de concentrer toute sa magie circulant dans son corps vers la baguette. La lumière que émettait la baguette devint de plus en plus brillante et tout d'un coup il y eu le bruit d'une sorte de craquement et la lumière comme la douleur disparurent. Une onde de choc apparut alors de la baguette et projeta tout le monde le monde à terre : même les détraqueurs furent secoué. Les détraqueurs se relevèrent mais une seconde onde les propulsa vers le sol une nouvelle fois. Harry avait toujours la baguette dans sa main et il regarda autour de lui. Ëdolrë avait construit un dôme magique autour de lui et de Aldebaran. Les détraqueurs revinrent à la charge. L'un d'eux baissa sa cagoule et s'avança vers Harry.

« Vite, penser à un souvenir heureux »

- Spero Patronum.

Un petit nuage blanc sortit de la baguette et se dirigea contre le détraqueur décagoulé mais ce dernier le fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Harry essaya de trouver un autre souvenir heureux mais tous ceux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit ne furent pas assez puissants. Il décida alors de créer lui-même un souvenir : il imagina sa mère en train de lui chanter une berceuse sous les regards de son père, de Sirius et de Remus. Il repassa le souvenir construit dans sa tête et lança le sort sur le détraqueur :

-Spero Patronum, Spero Patronum, SPERO PATRONUM!

A la troisième tentative, Cornedrue, étincelant, apparût et chargea le premier détraqueur qui reçut le cerf et fut projeté sur les autres détraqueurs qui essayaient de briser le bouclier de Ëdolrë. Le cerf continua sa route et attaqua les autres détraqueurs qui voyant le patronus arriver, ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent vers les montagnes Annatar. Le cerf revint vers Harry qui voulu caresser sa tête mais il disparu. Harry souffla autour de lui, tout était calme personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il venait d'avoir une attaque à cet endroit même.

Ëdolrë détruisit son bouclier et regarda Harry ébahi tout comme le griffon d'ailleurs.

Harry s'avança et lui redonna sa baguette. L'elfe prit enfin la parole :

- Comment as-tu fait pour repousser les démons noirs ?

« Ils appellent donc les détraqueurs, démons noirs »

- J'ai utilisé un sort que m'a apprit quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup.

- Aucun sort ne peut les repousser, Dragën a passé des années à en trouver un.

- Ce sort a été crée après la création d'Anduin, il est donc normal que vous ne le connaissiez point. C'est d'ailleurs le seul capable de les repousser.

- Il y'a aussi des démons noirs dans ton monde ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Ce sort que tu as utilisé, peux tu le refaire ?

- Oui, mais il faut que vous me passiez votre baguette.

Ëdolrë lui tendit sa baguette et Harry la prit dans les mains sans que cette fois une douleur apparaisse. Il repensa au souvenir qu'il avait crée puis leva la baguette devant lui et d'une voix claire il fit apparaître son patronus. Le cerf jaillit de la baguette et resta au côté de Harry puis disparu.

- C'est le sort du patronus. Le patronus est une création qui n'a aucun souvenir, n'a aucun sentiment. Les détraqueurs, je veux dire les démons noirs ne peuvent rien contre le patronus car ces derniers ne ressentent rien. Tenez votre baguette. Elle m'a été très utile mais elle n'est pas appropriée pour mes pouvoirs.

Ëdolrë examina la baguette. Toutes les protections de cette dernière avaient disparu ce qui était pratiquement impossible.

- Montre moi ta main, lui demanda Ëdolrë.

Harry montra le dos de sa main.

- Pas ce côté, l'autre !

Harry se sentit tout à coup gêné. Il retourna lentement sa main et l'elfe pu voir une longue et fine entraille où du sang sortait. L'entraille était à l'emplacement même où Harry avait tenu la baguette. Ëdolrë émit un grognement et fouilla quelque chose dans ses poches. Il ressortit une fiole qu'il secoua et émit un autre grognement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ma fiole de larme de phénix est vide et je ne connais aucun sort de guérison qui permet de faire cicatriser ta main. Il faudra trouver un phénix sur la route du retour. De toute façon il y'en a à Arwanël. Bon on peut partir où tu as des questions ?

- Oui j'en ai une, pourquoi ai-je eu mal à la main lorsque j'ai tenu ta baguette ?

- Dragën il me semble te l'a expliqué hier soir si mes souvenirs sont exactes. Lorsqu'un elfe magicien a sa baguette il pose sur elle des sorts d'appartenances et de protection. Vois tu toutes autres personne à part moi qui touche Dëmos ma baguette subit de graves douleurs à l'endroit où il a pris Dëmos. La douleur, qui est insoutenable, fait immédiatement lâché la baguette à la personne qui a pris la baguette. La douleur s'accroît si on continu à garder la baguette dans les mains. A ce que j'ai vu tu as tenté de calmer la douleur avec ta magie interne et a brisé en même temps toutes les protections de la baguette. Mes protections étaient tellement chargées de magie que lorsque tu les a brisé elles ont provoqués des ondes de chocs puissantes qui a percuté tout le monde même les démons noirs. Ton entraille à ta main est du au sort de protections.

Harry regarda sa main son entraille était profonde. Ëdolrë continua à parler :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout cela. On aurait du partir plutôt. Ce que les démons noirs t'ont fait subir a du être terrible. A un moment dans la bataille, j'ai cru que Dragën s'était trompé à ton sujet. Mais finalement il ne s'est pas trompé. Tu es le premier à avoir pu repousser les démons noirs et à détruire les protections d'une baguette. Bon on doit partir maintenant, Dragën doit s'inquiéter. Monte sur le dos de Aldebaran.

Le griffon se baissa et Harry pu monter sur lui. Il mit une jambe de chaque côté du corps et s'agrippa au cou de Aldebaran. La peau de ce dernier était aussi douce que de la soie. Il se leva, commença à courir puis d'une impulsion de ces pattes se retrouva en l'air et il commença à bâtir des ailes. Ëdolrë prit son envol grâce à ses ailes blanches et rejoignit Harry et le griffon dans le ciel. Lorsque ce dernier le rejoignit, le griffon accéléra l'allure. L'éclair de feu de Harry aurait été hors course depuis longtemps tellement l'elfe et le griffon était rapide. L'air fouetta le visage de Harry faisant ébouriffer ses cheveux : comme il aimait cette sensation, il oubliait tout ses soucis. L'elfe tournait autour du griffon. Harry ne su combien de temps dura le vol. La cité d'or se rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry aperçu des dragons haut dans le ciel. Les dragons étaient aussi grands que le Magyar à pointe qu il avait affronté un jour. L'un d'eux les aperçut et vint à leur rencontre mais dés qu'il vit Ëdolrë il s'arrêtât et cracha du feu en direction du ciel puis émit un puissant gémissement.

- Il a sûrement du prévenir Dragën de notre arrivée.

Soudain un son magnifique et surnaturel s'éleva dans les airs. Ce son Harry le reconnu aussitôt : le chant du phénix. Des centaines de phénix volaient à leur rencontre dans les airs. L'un d'eux très jeune se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et chanta directement dans son oreille. Harry ferma les yeux et des souvenirs de bonheur lui revinrent à l'esprit. Harry n'entendit plus le phénix chanter et rouvrit les yeux pour voir si il était toujours là. Il le vit en train de guérir sa blessure à la main et ce dernier revint sur son épaule. Ëdolrë voyant cela eut un sourire qui intrigua Harry.

Ils attérissèrent devant de somptueuse portes en or qui marquaient l'entrée de la ville. La ville était entourée d'une muraille faite avec des pierres comme Poudlard. Lorsque Harry rentra dans la ville, il fut émerveillé par celle-ci. Les bâtiments avaient à peu près la même architecture que ceux de la Terre sauf que les matériaux de construction étaient surtout du verre et des pierres d'une couleur blanche inconnu à Harry. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi on appelait cette cité, la cité d'or : le soleil se reflétait sur les parois de verre. Il n'y avait pas de sentier, seulement de l'herbe et des arbres magnifiques qui longeait des sources où l'eau avait une couleur cristal. Un elfe avec cette fois des cheveux châtains se posa devant eux et parla à Dragën :

- Dragën t'attend sur la tour de Myrrdin. Il faut que tu le rejoignes avec un certain Harry Potter.

- D'accord merci Primën !

L'elfe s'envola et le griffon le suivit. Harry pu contempler la cité du ciel. Elle était construite sur plusieurs collines. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense tour qui devait faire un peu plus de quatre cent mètres de hauteur. Harry remarqua que la cité servait de refuge pour plusieurs être magique. Ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme qui était au sommet de la tour et se posèrent. Le phénix était toujours sur l'épaule de Harry et ce dernier le prit dans ses mains et commença à le caresser. Le phénix commença à chanter doucement pour montrer qu'il aimait les caresses. Harry suivi Ëdolrë et Aldebaran. Il y avait sur la plateforme un immense bâtiment : on aurait dit une sorte de forteresse gardé par des…sphinx ? Oui c'était bien des sphinx qui se tenaient devant la porte en bois de la forteresse. Ëdolrë s'arrêtât devant les sphinx et le griffon les imitât. Un des sphinx arriva et se mit devant eux puis alla passer lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

- Ce n'est pas la peine Râ, ils sont libres de rentrer dans le palais.

Le plus puissant des elfes, autrement dit Dragën, se tenait devant lui. Il portait une tenue violette et était accompagné par une dizaine d'autres êtres qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Les êtres étaient pour certains des elfes et les autres étaient des races inconnues pour Harry. Ils regardaient avec curiosité Harry. Ce dernier pu entendre « un sorcier, qu'est ce qu'un sorcier vient faire ici ? » Bien entendu ces phrases provenaient des êtres qui se tenaient aux côtés de Dragën. Ëdolrë afficha une mine étonnée :

- Tu ne les as pas prévenu à propos de Harry ?

- J'attendais qu'il soit là et toi aussi pour commencer le conseil. Oui tu peux y participer aussi.

Par contre vous en avez mis du temps à venir, vous avez eu des problèmes ?

Le visage de Dragën devint tout à coup sérieux.

- Juste avant que l'on parte on a été attaqué, d'ailleurs regarde cela.

Ëdolrë sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Dragën qui s'en saisit. Il fut étonné de découvrir la baguette dans cet état là.

- Où sont les protections ? Ce sont les elfes noirs qui les ont détruites ?

- Les protections n'existent plus et ce ne sont pas les elfes noirs qui les ont détruites !

- Qui ça alors ? Je ne connais aucune créature à pouvoir avoir la magie nécessaire pour briser les protections à moins que tu les aies volontairement enlevés.

- En fait c'est Harry qui les as brisés et ce sont les démons noirs qui nous ont attaqué !

- Les démons noirs ? Vous devriez être mort !

- Si on est tous là c'est grâce à notre prodige sorcier qui connaît un sort pour les repousser.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils étaient tous abasourdis à part Dragën qui lui semblait tout à coup avoir plusieurs années de moins. Un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de joie :

- Impressionnant, tout simplement impressionnant ! Résister aux démons noirs et détruirent des protections sensé être indestructible. Tu vas en surprendre plus d'un. Ëdolrë tu me raconteras à l'intérieur comment c'est déroulé la bataille dans les moindres détailles.

Au fait Harry emménagera chez toi ! Cela ne t'embètes pas ?

- Non Dragën

- D'accord, Lÿn ?

- Oui

Une personne s'avança devant Dragën. C'était une elfe avec des cheveux bruns long et des yeux d'un très beau bleu : elle était aux yeux de Harry une merveille.

- Peux tu accompagner Harry chez Ëdolrë ?

- Oui je le ferai

- Très bien. Harry je viendrai te voir ce soir.

Dragën se retourna et appela Harry :

- Au fait, il faudrait que tu donnes un prénom à ton phénix. Je t'expliquerais ce soir !

Dragën repartit vers le palais et les portes se refermèrent.

« Son phénix, mais jamais j'ai voulu qu'il soit mon phénix » Le phénix le regarda comme si son vœux le plus cher était de rester avec le sorcier.

- Bon tu veux rester avec moi ?

Le phénix chanta et se posa sur son épaule.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Il faut te trouver un nom. Que dirais tu de Archenar. (Prononcer Arkenar) Es tu d'accord ?

Le phénix rechanta.

- Content que cela te plaise.

L'elfe se présenta devant lui et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Harry suivit Lÿn et monta sur Aldebaran qui s'envola après que l'elfe soit dans les airs.

Ils allèrent vers le côté ouest de la ville et finirent par atterrir devant une maison qui était bâti au sommet d'une colline. Une immense maison rectangulaire de deux étages faite de verre. On pouvait voir la décoration de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle semblait avoir un balcon et le toit était en pente. Un ruisseau se trouvait sur le côté droit de la maison et coulait en direction de la ville. Des arbres d'une beauté surprenante où de drôles de fruits poussaient entouraient la maison. On n'entendait aucun bruit, c'était le calme parfait. Pas un nuage dans le ciel.

- C'est ici que je dois te laisser Harry Potter. Les miens m'attendent. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Et une chose…vous êtes l'être le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais vu.

Harry inclina sa tête et Aldebaran fit de même.

- On se reverra bientôt

Et le griffon repartit vers la ville. Lÿn était déjà en face de la porte qui était une glace et Harry la rejoignit.

Soudain elle passa au travers de la porte. Harry se demanda si il devait passer ou pas. Il mit sa main sur la glace et la traversa. Surprit, il perdit l'équilibre et traversa la glace.

Une voix s'éleva :

- Bienvenu Harry Potter dans la maison de Ëdolrë.

C'était la voix de Lÿn.

REVIEWS PLEASE

J'ESPERE QUE CELA VOUS A PLUS !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A TOUS JE SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOEL ET UNE BONNE ANNEE**

Onarluca : Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. Je devais le publier pour Noël mais j ai eu tellement de boulot et puis j ai eu du mal à l'écrire. A plus

Bastien :Il faudrait d'abord que Harry rentre dans son monde pour botter le cul a Voldemort et c'est pas gagné d'avance. J espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Raffi : tu as du attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre à cause du problème de la feuille blanche et du boulot que j'avais a faire. A plus.

Takoma : Voila la suite j'espere qu'elle te plaira.

Lene441 : La suite et je suis content que cela te plaise.

Hisoka : Ne t'inquiète pas à propos des couples. Je déteste Harry/Hermione et j'en ai ras le bol de Harry/Ginny. Content que cela te plaise.

Zabou : ta fic est génial. Continu et bon courage


	4. L'espoir de deux peuples

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**JE RAPPELLE QUE CECI EST UNE FICTION PROVENANT UNIQUEMENT DE MON IMAGINATION SAUF HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapitre dédié à Zabou pour sa merveilleuse fic : lisez la.**

**Chapitre 4 :**L'espoir de deux peuples

Lÿn se retourna mais ne vit pas Harry.

- Mais où est il bon sang ? Il sait comment passer une porte au moins.

Elle fit un pas et marcha sur quelque chose de molles qui émit un son plaintif. Elle regarda la cause de ce bruit qui venait du sol et s'aperçut qu'elle marchait sur la main de Harry qui était affalé sur le sol. Elle commença à sourire qui devint très rapidement un rire. Harry se releva et regarda l'elfe devant lui : cette dernière se tenait les côtes tellement elle était morte de rire. Son rire était joyeux et aurait pu être contagieux si Harry n'avait pas été la victime. Il se mit devant elle. Son phénix traversa la porte et se posa sur son épaule. Il se mit à chanter puis Harry le prit dans ses mains et le caressa. Lÿn était toujours morte de rire puis elle se calma et pu enfin s'exprimer à peu près clairement :

- Je su…suis dé…solé de t'avo…ir marché sur la main mais…Hahahha

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Harry décida de la laisser sur place et commença à observer l'endroit où il était : il se trouvait dans une sorte de hall immense, tant par l'envergure que par la taille, avec derrière lui les sois disantes portes glaces ou vitres-laissant-passer-les-gens-lorsqu'-on-les-traversait. « Comment aurais je pu savoir que c'était des portes ? Ce n'est pas mon monde ici ! Et l'autre qui rigole. Bon laissons là. » Il examina le reste du hall. Seul le mur de derrière était une glace. Les deux sur les côtés étaient faites de la même matière blanche qu'il avait aperçu en contemplant les bâtiments lors de son arrivée à Arwanël. Une des tapisseries, qui était sur les murs blancs, représentait un plan d'une partie du monde. La tapisserie était immense et recouvrait une bonne partie du mur. Il repéra très facilement là où il se trouvait car celui qui avait conçu la tapisserie avait mis Arwanël de telle façon qu'elle se trouvait à hauteur des yeux de celui qui observait la tapisserie, c'est-à-dire que pour la voir directement il ne fallait surtout ne pas être de la taille d'un elfe de maison. Il recula pour observer le reste de la tapisserie : il trouva la montagne où il était arrivé le soir même. Ses yeux remontèrent et il vu le nom des montagnes qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise ce matin. Il remarqua que les montagnes séparaient le monde en deux car le monde d'Anduin était principalement une gigantesque île. Les montagnes donc séparaient une petite partie de l'île-continent d'une autre grosse partie dont faisait parti Arwanël. Cette dernière se retrouvait au sud ouest de l'île. Un peu plus à l'ouest et au sud de la cité d'or se tenait la mer. Un fleuve venant de la montagne d'où il était arrivé passait par Arwanël et se jetait dans la mer. A l'est de la ville se tenait une immense forêt où le niveau d'altitude était différent selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait ; il y avait quelques montagnes aussi mais ces dernières avaient la particularité d'être complètement aride de toute végétation. Une partie de l'île était rattaché à la partie majeure par un petit désert de sable. Cette petite partie de l'île était parsemé de montagne : il y avait une multitude de montagne avec au sommet de la neige éternelle. L'îles dans son ensemble représentait un…

- Poisson, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Merlin a donner cette forme à Anduin.

Harry se retourna et vit que Lÿn n'était plus sujette à la crise de rire même si ses joues avaient une teinte rose rouge du au rire et qu'un large sourire était dessiné sur son visage.

Lÿn était vraiment très belle : son teint pâle allait à ravir avec ses joues dans lesquels on aurait bien aimé croqué tant elles étaient belles.

Harry regarda la tapisserie et il s'aperçut que Lÿn avait bien raison : Anduin avait vraiment la forme d'un poisson où la montagne Eridan représentait l'œil de ce poisson et le fleuve qui traversait Arwanël formait la bouche.

- Allez suit moi ! Il y a plein d'autre chose à voir et si on ne se dépêche pas on aura jamais le temps de manger quelque chose avant le retour de Dragën !

Harry arrêtât à contre cœur l'observation de la tapisserie et suivi Lÿn. Au centre du hall se tenait une fontaine où deux statues en argent se tenaient au centre du bassin. L'une de ces statues était un griffon et l'autre représentait un elfe. L'elfe avait ses ailes ouvertes et avait une de ces mains sur le corps du griffon qui lui n'avait pas ouverte ses ailes. L'elfe tenait dans son autre main une baguette, baguette d'où sortait un jet d'eau qui retombait dans le bassin. Un autre jet d'eau partait du bec du griffon et deux autres sortaient de la pointe de chacune des deux ailes de l'elfe. L'elfe était jeune et grâce à une illusion parfaite on aurait dit qu'une brise imaginaire faisait voler la toge que portait l'elfe. Les deux statues faisaient face à l'adversité : elles étaient liés à la vie. On aurait dit que cette statue représentait une sorte de pacte de paix et d'alliance entre cet elfe et le griffon. Le bassin lui était rond comme tout bassin qui se respecte et si on faisait bien attention on pouvait apercevoir des phrases dans la langue elfique était écrite autour des statues au fond du bassin.

- Ce sont les emblèmes de la famille de Ëdolrë. Cette famille a toujours eu une affinité avec les griffons. L'elfe, que tu vois, est le premier ancêtre de Ëdolrë qui est venu ici en Anduin. L'ancêtre de Ëdolrë a sauvé un jour la vie de ce griffon lors d'une bataille sur l'Ancien monde et depuis ce jour une amitié c'est construite entre le griffon et l'elfe. Plus jamais l'ancêtre de Ëdolrë et ce griffon ne se sont quittés depuis le jour de cette fameuse bataille et à chaque génération la descendance est lié à vie avec un griffon. Ëdolrë est lié avec Aldebaran. Lorsque un membre est lié avec un autre comme Ëdolrë et Aldebaran, si l'un meurt, l'autre mourra quelque seconde après. Lorsqu'un elfe de cette famille naît, un griffon naît en même temps.

Harry observa plus attentivement le visage de l'elfe pour voir si il pouvait voir un trait, ou une petite ressemblance avec Ëdolrë.

- Une légende raconte, ou plutôt ce qui est écrit dans le bassin explique que lorsque les deux derniers descendants mourerront les statues prendront vie et elles vengeront les descendant en tuant le coupable de cette mort puis disparaîtront.

- Et si c'est tout simplement la vieillesse quoi vient à bout des descendants sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait d'enfants ?

- Il est écrit que cela est impossible car aucun des deux ne peut mourir tant qu'ils n'ont pas procréé.

- Ah d'accord !

Après un dernier regard aux statues, Harry continua à marcher dans le hall. Après avoir dépassé la fontaine, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux portes et un escalier. L'escalier était au centre du mur et permettait au résident d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. De chaque côté de l'escalier se tenait une porte. Pour une fois les portes étaient comme celle sur Terre, c'est-à-dire avec une poignée. Les portes étaient faîtes en bois. Lÿn prit celle de gauche et Harry la suivit. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle un peu plus petite que le hall. La pièce servait en même temps de salle à manger et de cuisine. La lumière du soleil pouvait rentrer dans la pièce grâce à des murs qui faisait vitre par endroit. Sur les espaces muraux où il n'y avait pas de glace, il y avait des représentations de bataille faite sur tapisserie : chacune d'elle représentait un ancêtre de Ëdolrë combattant avec le griffon qui lui était lié. A chaque fois l'elfe tenait une baguette dans ces mains montrant bien que la famille de Ëdolrë était une famille d'elfe magicien avant tout. Un coin de la pièce servait de cuisine et au centre de la pièce se tenait une table ronde où l'on, à première vue, mangeait.

- Cette table est magique. Elle s'agrandit selon le nombre de personne qui mange : c'est un vieux tour de Merlin.

- Pour que tout le monde soit à égalité. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune différence entre chaque personne de cette table.

Lÿn regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne savais pas que les sorciers étaient aussi mur d'esprit pour s'apercevoir que pour vivre en harmonie il fallait abolir les différences entre chaque espèce.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Une histoire connue des sorciers raconte une épopée d'un guerrier qui siégeait avec ses chevaliers autour d'une table ronde construite par Merlin lui-même et qui servait pour les raisons que j'ai émise avant.

- Je me disais aussi que vous n'aviez pas l'intelligence de voir que vous n'êtes pas les seuls au monde et surtout que vous en êtes le centre. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à vos vies sans se soucier de celle des autres.

Harry était interloqué par ces paroles. Il rêvait ou quoi ? : Lÿn qu'il croyait être une elfe sympathique sans préjugé venait de le critiquer ou plutôt venait de critiquer l'ensemble des sorciers. Jamais il n'avait pensé à sa vie ! C'était plutôt le bonheur des autres qu'il voulait comme lorsqu'il était parti sauver Sirius des pattes de Voldemort. Penser à Sirius lui fit mal au cœur. C'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. Sa faute. Jamais il ne pourra accepter le fait que Sirius était de la façon qu'il voulait : « ce n'est rien que ma faute, ma faute, Sirius, c'est ma faute si tu es mort » Les paroles de réconfort de Dumbledore et de Remus ne pourront rien y faire. Maintenant Remus s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse survivre. « Encore un mort à mettre sur mon dos. Je ne connaitrerai jamais le bonheur ! Je mets en danger tout ce que j'aime. »

Lÿn remarqua que ces paroles avaient beaucoup touché le sorcier. Elle vit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue droite vers le coin droit de sa bouche. « Jamais je n'aurai cru que je pourrai faire pleurer quelqu'un. C'était une simplement une vanne qui l'aurait du le mettre en colère et non le faire pleurer. J'ai peut être été trop dure avec lui.» Elle porta sa main au visage du sorcier puis essuya la joue mouillé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… je ne pensais pas que je pouvais te blesser. Je voulais t'énerver pour voir ta réaction.

Harry leva sa tête et Lÿn pu voir les yeux verts émeraudes du sorcier larmoyant.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit il avec une voix rauque.

- Comment cela pas ma faute ? Je sais que c'est moi qui t'es mis dans cet état là.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage.

- Non j'ai pensé à mes erreurs, je suis un danger pour tous ceux qui sont proches de moi. Tout le monde meurt par ma faute.

Lÿn pesa soudainement que Harry était un individu qui avait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Elle l'avait rabaissé alors que la règle principale en Anduin était de considérer tout le monde comme égaux : elle faisait exactement le contraire avec Harry. Elle s'attaquait aux sorciers alors qu'elle n'en avait vu aucun jusqu'à ce jour. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux c'était ce que les anciens elfes avaient dits dans leur écrit au fil du temps. Harry semblait si faible en ce moment, il fallait qu'elle lui remonte le moral. Elle remarqua que le phénix semblait lui aussi triste de voir son nouveau maître ainsi. Il chanta une douce chanson qui parvint arrêter les larmes mais on voyait que Harry était toujours aussi triste.

- Merci, dit il au phénix en le caressant dans ces bras.

- Je suis désolé, même si tu dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te dis que je suis désolé pour la phrase que je t'ai dite car en fait je ne connais des sorciers seulement ce que les écrits rapportent.

- Vous savez, les écrits d'après ce que j'ai attendu disent la vérité. La plupart des sorciers sont arrogant comme vous le dîtes si bien.

Devant le regard plus qu'étonné de Lÿn par la phrase de Harry, ce dernier commença à rire qui gagna l'elfe aussi. Après une bonne minute de franche rigolade, Lÿn mit sa main sur son cœur :

- Ami ? demanda t'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être étonné du geste de l'elfe. Il fit le même geste que Lÿn.

- Ami, dit il.

Ils restèrent une minute à se regarder dans les yeux puis Lÿn prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de visiter la demeure avant que la nuit tombe.

- Comment fais tu pour savoir l'heure qu'il fait ?

- Oh ! C'est très simple. Tu vois cet oiseau qui vole au dessus de ta tête ?

Harry suivit du regard la direction que pointait le bras levé de Lÿn : elle montrait un oiseau au couleur vert clair comme les yeux de Harry.

- C'est un acalanthis, cet oiseau à la particularité de changer de couleur de peau selon le temps qu'il fait et selon l'heure. Une teinte correspond à une couleur. Si il fait beau, sa couleur sera plus clair qu si le temps est mauvais. C'est une des espèces les plus répandues en Anduin. Lors du nouveau jour ce qui correspond au milieu de la nuit chez vous d'après les écrits, les acalanthis sont d'une couleur blanche. Au matin ils ont une couleur rouge, à midi ils ont une couleur jaune vert et le soir ils sont une couleur bleue marine très belle. Si tu restes tout le jour à regarder un acalanthis tu verras toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. En ce moment je peux te dire qu'on est en début d'après midi. Allez suis moi !

Lÿn reprit la porte par lequel ils étaient rentrés et Harry la suivit. Elle se positionna devant la seconde porte qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé :

- Moi Lÿn te demande de t'ouvrir et de laisser rentrer Harry Potter.

Il y'eu un bruit comme une sorte de machine qui se mettait en route ou comme si on abaissait un pont-levis. La porte s'ouvra et laissa entrer l'elfe et le sorcier. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle aussi grande que le hall ce qui était dire quelque chose. Sur le côté il y'avait une immense bibliothèques qui faisait tout le long du mur. Sur un autre mur il y'avait une porte sans poignée et avec des inscriptions en or qui était gravé sur la porte. Il ne savait pas comment rentrer dans la pièce qui était derrière la porte.

- Ne rentre jamais dans cette pièce tant que tu n'es pas armé !

Harry se retourna vers Lÿn :

- Pourquoi, il y'a un monstre derrière qui risque de me manger tout cru si je passe par cette porte ? , dit il en rigolant.

- Tu as tout à fait raison.

Devant le ton extrement sérieux de Lÿn, Harry s'arrêtât de rire et la questionna du regard.

- C'est la salle d'entraînement de Ëdolrë. Lorsque l'on passe par cette porte, on se retrouve projeté dans un endroit créer par la magie où l'on combat contre des entités qui n'existe pas réellement. Selon le niveau on peut trouver des dragons ou pire des démons noirs. Ces salles spéciales d'entraînement sont très rares. Peu d'elfe en possède une. On appelle cela dans notre monde une exërcitium.

Harry détacha son regard de la porte et observa la salle : on aurait dit un gymnase doublé d'une bibliothèque. Il y'avait encore des vitres murs.

- c'est gênant ces vitres qui vous servent de murs. On pourrait nous observer de l'extérieur.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Nous pouvons voir l'extérieur mais ceux qui sont dehors ne peuvent nous voir à cause d'un charme de protection. Vien on viendra plus tard dans cette salle.

Ils sortirent de la salle et la porte se ferma avec le même bruit que lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte tout à l'heure. Ils prirent l'escalier et atteignirent le second étage. Il y'avait un long couloir devant eux. Sur chacun des flancs de ce couloir il n y'avait que des portes.

- Ce ne sont que des chambres et des salles de bain. Ta chambre sera celle-ci.

Elle tourna la poignée et Harry pu découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Une chose était sure, c'était qu'elle était plus spacieuse que celle de Privet Drive, et beaucoup plus belle aussi. La lumière du soleil resplendissait dans la pièce. Harry avait un lit double. Il y avait une carte de Anduin sur un des murs. Il y avait un perchoir pour Archenar. Ce dernier s'envola de l'épaule de son maître pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle demeure. Le lit avait l'air confortable et Harry s'assit dessus. Il effectua quelques mouvements pour voir si c'était assez moelleux à son goût.

- Cela te plaît ?

- Oui, j'ai vraiment une très belle chambre.

- Tes habits sont dans ce placard.

- Quel placard ?

Harry ne voyait aucun meuble qui pouvait servir de placard dans la chambre pour la seule bonne raison était qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble dans sa chambre.

- C'est vrai je ne te l'ai pas dit. Regarde moi. J'ai besoin d'un vêtement dit elle.

Un des murs s'effaça pour laisser place à une garde robe. Il y'avait plusieurs type de robe de sorcier. Il y'en avait pour des cérémonies, d'autres étaient des tenues de combat, ou sinon pour la vie courante. La plupart étaient verte comme celle qu'il portait.

- Viens allons manger en bas, j'ai un petit creux.

Harry se leva et la suivit. Au seuil de la porte il appela on phénix qui s'envola pour se nicher dans ces bras. Ils regagnèrent la salle à manger. L' acalanthis avait maintenant une couleur émeraude. Harry s'asseya sur la table et prit un fruit que Lÿn lui avait tendu. Après avoir bien mangé et bien bu, Lÿn du laisser Harry tout seul parce qu'en temps qu'elfe magicienne, elle devait sécuriser les alentours de la ville. Elle dit en revoir à Harry avant de partir voler vers le centre d' Arwanël. Lors du sois disant repas Lÿn lui avait posé plein de question sur le combat de ce matin et elle lui avait supplié de lui apprendre le patronus. Harry lui avait expliqué les étapes à suivre mais elle réussit juste à faire sortir qu'un tout petit nuage de même pas trois centimètres carrée. Elle semblait déçue de sa prestation mais Harry lui avoua que c'était un acte magique très puissant de réaliser un patronus et que c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir des résultats très faibles pour un premier essai.

Après le départ de l'elfe, Harry décida de se rendre dans la salle de combat pour y lire quelques ouvrages qui auraient pu l'intéresser. Comme Lÿn, il se mit devant la porte.

- Moi Harry Potter, demandes à pouvoir rentrer.

La porte s'ouvra et perm !i à Harry de passer. Elle se referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et chercha des livres qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Il trouva un rayon sur la magie blanche et décida de prendre un volume qui s'intitulait : _Les sorts de défense de la magie blanche par Levyä._ Il pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour s'asseoir et comme par magie un pouffe apparue et il se mit dessus. Le livre était très intéressant et il nota plusieurs sorts utiles sur un cahier qu'il avait demandé à la salle de faire apparaître. Beaucoup de sort lui était inconnu mais il en retrouva certain comme le bouclier du charme. Il ne vit pas les heures passés. Son cerveau emmaganisait de plus en plus d'information au fil des heures et il ferma finalement l'ouvrage. Il regarda la liste des sorts de défense qu'il avait et remarque qu'il en y avait une bonne vingtaine. La plupart des formules venaient du latin. Il essaya de les remémorer tous et de savoir pour chacune leur effet. Une voix le sortit de son travail de mémoire :

- Je vois que tu as commencé à travailler. Ëdolrë a une bibliothèque intéressante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Dragën se tenait là devant lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Harry se releva et devint tout rouge.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as tout à fais le droit de lire les ouvrages de la bibliothèques puisque tu es maintenant un résident de cette maison. Quel livre as-tu pris ? « _Les sorts de défense de la magie blanche_ ». C'est un bon livre mais les plus puissant sort ne sont pas répertorié dans cet ouvrage.

- Il y 'a des plus puissant sort que ceux que j'ai noté ?

- Il y a une infinité de sort de défense mais la plupart ont disparu car il fallait être puissant pour pouvoir les utiliser. Rare sont ceux qui maintenant peuvent les utiliser. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses les utiliser après ce que tu as fait ce matin contre les démons noirs. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré Lÿn tout à l'heure. Elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle pouvait repousser les démons noirs. Tu as sûrement du lui apprendre, dit il avec un sourire.

- Euh, je ne préférais pas lui dire mais elle ne sait pas vraiment faire le sort. Elle ne repoussera même pas un démon noir. Je n'ai pas voulu la décevoir.

Dragën rigola. Harry se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il était l'image type de Dumbledore.

- Es ce que tu peux me faire une démonstration de ton sort. Le rapport et la description faîte par Ëdolrë étaient excellents mais je préférais que tu me le montres de toi-même. Tient prend ma baguette, ne t'inquiètes pas à propos des protections. Je les ai rendus inefficaces pour que tu me montres le sort.

Harry prit la baguette, mais il ne sentit pas très bien avec comme pour la baguette de Ëdolrë.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir car on dit toujours que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non le contraire et je ne sens presque aucun pouvoir avec votre baguette.

- Essayes quand même !

Harry pensa à la joie de retrouver un jour ses amis.

- Spero Patronum.

L'habituel cerf sortit de la baguette et se mit en position d'attaque. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il retourna sa tête vers Harry et le salua puis disparu.

Dragën frappa dans ces mains. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- Bravo, excellent peux tu me dire comment on fait apparaître le cerf ?

- Le cerf est en fait mon patronus. Le patronus représente en qui nous mettons notre espoir, il diffère donc selon l'individu. Le cerf représente mon père. Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture au Démon noir : l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre, mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Démon noir ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Un patronus ne tue pas. Il joue le rôle d'un bouclier. Essayez le sort.

- Faut il que je fasse un mouvement spécial avec la baguette ?

- Non pensez à un souvenir heureux et surtout ce souvenir doit être puissant. Il vous sera beaucoup plus facile de faire apparaître un patronus lorsqu'il n'y a pas de démons noirs.

N'oubliez pas ! Spero Patronum !

- D' accord je vais essayer.

Dragën prit sa baguette, réfléchissant pour trouver un souvenir heureux puis :

- Spero Patronum

Une fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette magique. Harry lui dit de réessayer en y mettant plus de volonté.

- Spero Patronum

La fumée se fit de plus en plus importante et devint une ombre qui flotta en l'air puis disparu.

Dragën était extenué. On pouvait voir des gouttes de sueurs qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

L'elfe fit apparaître un fauteuil puis tomba dedans.

- C'est toujours aussi fatigant ?

- Lorsque l'on contrôle le sort bien en main, on ne ressent plus de fatigue. Vous êtes vraiment puissant. C'est un très bon début, excellent même. Si vous travaillez dur, vous le maîtriserez

bientôt. N'oubliez pas : le souvenir heureux doit être puissant. Vous sentez la fatigue du au sort encore ?

- Un peu, mais je suis content de maîtrisez les bases du sort.

- Oui vous maîtrisez les bases mais elles ne vous serviront à rien si vous ne travaillez le sort. Peu de sorciers savent le faire. Vous êtes venu pourquoi ?

- Pour parler de ton entraînement et aussi de ton phénix.

- D' Archenar, mais pourquoi ?

- Un lien s'est créer entre vous deux. Avoir un lien avec un phénix est très rare. Seule les plus bon peuvent être unis à eux. Lorsque hier soir tu m'as dit que tu avais peur que la partie en toi qui était attiré par la puissance prenne le pouvoir sur toi, j'étais réticent à t'apprendre des sorts puissants mais depuis que le phénix t'a adopté, il n'y a plus aucun doute, jamais tu ne tomberas sous l'emprise de ce que nous appelons le Mal ou les Ténèbres. Occupes toi bien de ton phénix. Il peut être un allié redoutable lors d'une bataille. Sinon parlons de ton entraînement : je ne pourrais pas dans un premier temps m'occuper de toi car je dois partir dans le nord d'Anduin. La première bataille a lieu. Une petite armée d'elfe noir est en train d'assiéger une cité. Je dois avec plusieurs elfes me rendre là bas pour combattre. C'est donc Ëdolrë et Lÿn qui s'occuperons de ton entraînement jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ils vont t'apprendre à devenir un Animaë, à contrôler ton élément, à faire du combat à l'épée et à faire de la magie sans baguette pour que tes sorts deviennent plus puissants. Je pense que tu vas rapidement voir que tu as un potentiel incroyable, auquel tu n'aurais jamais pensé. Dès que tu sauras qui est ton Animaë tu devras te transformer le plus rapidement possible. Tu verras que ce n'est pas la transformation qui est la phase la plus dure mais celle de trouver ton Animaë et surtout de le comprendre pour qu'il t'accepte. Tu comprendras. Fais aussi une liste des sorts que tu veux apprendre et qui te sembles qui te serons utiles. Si tu mets du temps pour ton Animaë, ne t'inquiètes pas car patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

Si tu as des questions à me poser, pose les moi maintenant, car je pars bientôt.

Harry mit quelque seconde à annihiler toutes les informations que Dragën lui avait fourni.

- Puisque je suis ici pour une durée indéterminé, je vais donc grandir !

- Oui et non. Tu changeras à cause de ta transformation et de ton entraînement à l'épée mais le temps n'aura aucun effet sur toi. Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui et lorsque tu quitteras ce monde si tu le quittes tu auras toujours seize ans quelque soit la durée de la guerre.

Sur un des murs il y avait encore une tapisserie d'Anduin (eh oui ce type est un malade de géographie). Harry semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui si il avait raison, provoquerait de graves dégâts sur Terre. Il décida de poser une question pour voir si il avait raison.

- Pour la forme de poisson, Merlin l'a fait exprès ou pas ?

Dragën regarda Harry. Le vieil elfe était surprit que le jeune sorcier lui pose cette question.

- Oui, il l'a fait exprès. C'était au début un signe de reconnaissance entre les elfes lors du génocide par les sorciers. Le conseil des douze ainsi que Merlin avait décide que cet animal serait notre signe de reconnaissance. Merlin a mis plus de quatorze ans à créer ce monde. Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?

Harry prit peur de ce qu'il détenait comme information .Pourtant tout concordait. Ils étaient douze comme dans la vrai histoire ; la destruction avait eu lieu à la même époque ; les elfes ressemblaient point par point aux gravures dans les … Non c'était impossible. Pendant deux millénaires personne n'avait remarqué cela mais pourtant tout concordait. Le poisson était leur signe de reconnaissance : plus aucun doute possible. La question qu'allait poser Harry allait changer ses croyances pour toujours :

- Est-ce que Merlin se faisait nommer Jésus Christ ?

Dragën le regarda ébahi. « Comment ce sorcier peut il savoir le nom secret de Merlin lors du génocide ? ». L'elfe acquiesa.

Harry se mit à rire nerveusement pour la raison toute simple que la plupart des moldus croyaient en Merlin et créatures magiques et que les messagers du Ciel n'était autre que des Elfes avec leurs ailes blanche. Jésus Christ n'était autre que Merlin. Les apôtres étaient ceux qui faisaient partis du conseil Luminaë qui comptait lui aussi douze membres. Le signe de reconnaissance des chrétiens était le poisson et quelle forme avait Anduin ? Poisson aussi. Pendant deux milles ans les gens avaient crus quelque chose qu'il croyait être le fils de Dieu.

Lors de la crucifixion Merlin avait du faire croire à sa mort et il était revenu sous une autre forme.

- Que sont devenues les membres du conseil Luminaë et Merlin ?

- Chaque membre du conseil fit croire à leur mort sur l' Ancien Monde. Seul un resta sur l'Ancien Monde car il nous avait trahi : un elfe noir du nom de…  
- Judas.

A ce moment là, Dragën n'avait jamais été aussi ébahi de sa vie.

- Comment connais tu le nom secret de cet elfe noir ?

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ?

- Non, son vrai nom était Linsck. Mais comment connais tu des choses qui sont normalement secrètes ?

- je vous le dirai lorsque j'aurai tous les éléments en main. Merlin n'est jamais revenu en Anduin ?

- Non, les derniers à l'avoir vu étaient quatre jeunes elfes qui ont répertorié l'histoire des douze et de Merlin.

- Si je ne me trompes pas c'était les Evangiles, non ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Ce furent les derniers à regagner le Nouveau Monde.

« Y a t'il un rapport entre Nouveau Testament et Nouveau Monde et aussi entre Ancien Testament et Ancien Monde ? Cela doit être la même chose. »

- Bon je vais tout vous expliquez.

Harry raconta toute l'histoire du christianisme. Il parla que les Moldues prenait Merlin pour un messie et que les elfes étaient des messagers de Dieu. Les douze apôtres étaient en fait les douze membres du conseil Luminaë. Le paradis était sûrement Anduin.

Dragën était surpris que les elfes soient pris comme des dieux. Il se mit à rire de la bêtise des humains. Jamais l'elfe n'avait autant ri de sa vie. « Heureusement que je suis athée, sinon il se serai foutu de ma gueule pendant longtemps ». Dragën se calma car il devait partir maintenant. Il donna de multiple conseil à Harry puis le salua ainsi qu' Archenar qui lui répondit en chantant. Il monta sur un dos de dragon puis s'envola dans les airs. Au bout d'une minute, Harry ne le vit plus car il faisait de plus en plus tard et il décida de rentrer manger car il avait fin. Il était encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Quand Dumbledore saura cela ! ». Il prit la porte de gauche et trouva Dragën entra de cuisiner un plat tandis que Lÿn lui racontait ses exploits à propos de son Patronus.

- Je ne savais pas que vous formiez un couple tous les deux.

Les deux elfes regardèrent Harry étonné. Ils furent tous deux sujets à des rougeurs sur les joues.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple, dit Ëdolrë

A cette remarque les trais du visage de Lÿn montrait un désespoir. On pouvait voir dans ces yeux que cette remarque l'avait touché.

- Ah j'avais cru ! Excusez moi pour ma méprise.

Ils s'asseyèrent à table et Harry mangea une petite partie de cuisse de dragon d'après Lÿn. Cuisse succulente il fallait dire. Harry remarque que Lÿn regardait souvent Ëdolrë et que celui-ci la regardait aussi, mais chacun regardait l'autre pendant que le dernier regardait ailleurs. Une fois leurs regards se croisèrent et leur joue devint aussi rouge que la part de cuisse de dragon. Harry se retint de rire devant le comportement des deux elfes. Ils abordèrent le sujet du Patronus et Ëdolrë essaya. Il obtenu un résultat meilleur que Lÿn mais la forme de son patronus était légère moins condensée que celle de Dragën. Le repas dura une heure puis Ëdolrë se leva de table et sortit de table. Avant de passer par la porte il s'arrêtât et se tourna vers Harry :

- Rejoins moi dans cinq minute dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plutôt ce sera fait, mieux cela sera. On va commencer avec ton Animaë. Cela ne va pas durer longtemps, juste une petite incantation et une partie de la première phase de ta transformation sera faite.

- Pourtant Dragën a dit que je mettrais beaucoup de temps à réaliser la première phase.

- J'ai dit une partie de la première phase. C'est la seconde partie qui met le plus de temps.

Dans cinq minutes. N'oublie pas ! Je vais préparer ce que j'ai à faire.

Harry se dépêcha de manger son fruit puis débarrassa son assiette avant de prendre la route de la salle d'entraînement. Arrivé devant la porte de cette dernière, il s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte et n'eu pas besoin de dire la phrase qui permettait de l'ouvrir. Ëdolrë se tenait accroupi au centre de la pièce en train de tracer des traits sur le sol. Harry s'approcha de lui et le regarda faire. Ëdolrë traçait plusieurs figures complexes. A la fin de chaque figure il faisait une incantation et des gravures apparaissaient dans les figures.

- On a besoin de tracer tout cela ?

- Non la plupart c'est pour décorer, dit l'elfe ironiquement. C'a y'est c'est fini. Bon je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste les différentes phases pour devenir un Animaë : premièrement grâce à une formule, je vais réveiller l'Animaë qui est en toi. Lors de périodes de repos, l'Animaë se présenteras à toi et c'est là qu'intervient la partie la plus dure. Il faudra que tu comprennes ton Animaë et que tu te montres digne de lui pour qu'il t'accepte. Quand je dis comprendre, tu verras dans ton sommeil. Certains Animaë peuvent avoir des propriétés magiques, par exemple si tu te métamorphoses en dragon, tu seras plus résistant face à certains sorts. La deuxième partie est celle de ta transformation. Il faudra que tu visualises bien ton Animaë. Lorsque tu auras finis ta transformation, ton pouvoir magique se développeras énormément et il serait très dangereux de ne pas pouvoir le contrôler, c'est pourquoi nous ferons chaque jour des séances de transes où tu essayeras de maîtriser la puissance qui coule en toi. As-tu bien compris ?

- Oui, juste une question, quand vous dîtes comprendre son Animaë cela veut dire quoi ? Dragën m'a parlé de cela tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lorsque tu dormiras ton Animaë te donnera à chaque rencontre que tu fais avec lui un peu de lui-même. Bien, d'autres questions ? Commençons. Mets toi au centre assis et ferme les yeux. Vide ton esprit. Quand tu seras prêt tu me le diras.

Harry commença à se vider l'esprit. Il trouva que c'était plus facile lorsque Rogue n'était pas là.

- Prêt, dit il.

Ëdolrë leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry :

- Revelatum Animaë conexus luceres magicae.

Un rayon de couleur or se dirigea vers le cœur de Harry .Le sorcier se mit à briller puis cette luminosité s'arrêtât. Peu à peu une sorte de halo d'or enveloppa Harry. Tout d'un coup cet halo qui était tout simplement son aura s'agrandissa. Harry resta plus de cinq minutes avec son aura autour de lui puis cette dernière disparaissa.

- Le processus est terminé. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière de la salle l'aveugla et il mit plusieurs secondes à pouvoir discerner l'environnement autour de lui. Il sentait une présence en lui, comme lorsque Voldemort pénétrait son esprit. Il toucha instinctivement sa cicatrice mais celle-ci était froide donc ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était en lui.

- Comment te sens tu ?

Harry regarda Ëdolrë qui avait tendu la main pour que Harry puisse se remettre debout.

- J'ai un peu mal aux fesses car le sol n'est pas très confortable sinon je sens comme quelque chose en moi.

- C'est bon signe alors. Tu auras sûrement rendez vous dès cette nuit avec ton Animaë. Va te coucher maintenant il est tard. Bonne nuit

Harry sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre. Dès qu'il entra, il se déshabilla et se mit au lit en boxer. Il souhaita bonne nuit à son phénix qui s'était posé sur son perchoir. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un son mélodieux puis ferma l'œil. Par contre Harry n'eu pas cette chance. Il essayait de fermer ces yeux mais les morts de Sirius et de Remus lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ces visions le hantaient. Il en voulait aussi toujours à Pettigrow même si il lui avait bizarrement pardonné. Non Pettigrow était mort et il avait amplement mérité. Il avait trahi ses parents. « Quand je pense que mon acte noble de lui avoir sauvé la vie en troisième année a provoqué indirectement la mort de Sirius et de Remus. Mais peut on aller contre la destinée ? La prédiction s'est réalisée et j'ai causé la mort de plusieurs personnes. Malheureusement je ne plus venger mes parents de la trahison de Pettigrow car ce dernier est mort. Sirius, Remus je vous promets que je vous vengerais et que Voldemort regrettera d'être devenu un mage noir. Il périra comme tous ceux qui le suivent comme Malefoy et surtout cette Lestrange. Celle là, quoique dise Dumbledore, je la ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre. »

Harry resta allongée pendant une demi heure les yeux ouverts puis il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de trouver le chemin qui ouvrait sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva Ëdolrë qui fixait un point à l'horizon. Il se rapprocha de l'elfe mais ce dernier croyant qu'un intrus voulait l'attaquer par derrière sortit discrètement sa baguette puis se retourna aussi rapidement que l'éclair et jeta un sort :

- Vräka !

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cela vit un rayon rouge jaillir de la baguette d' Ëdolrë, se diriger vers lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour esquiver le sort et le prit donc de plein fouet. Au contact du sort, il se sentit projeter contre le mur derrière lui. Le choc ne se fit pas attendre et le dos de Harry cogna violemment contre le mur. Ëdolrë s'aperçu que l'intrus n'étais autre que Harry et couru vers lui et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté un sort car je croyais que tu étais un voleur. Tu n'as rien de casser ?

Harry se plaignit d'une douleur dans le dos et Ëdolrë l'examina.

- Tu as un hématome. Appelle ton phénix pour qu'il puisse te guérir.

Le phénix arriva à l'appel de son maître et la blessure ne fut plus. Puis l'oiseau repartit dans la chambre.

- Que fais tu debout ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir car je revois la mort de personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur.

Ëdolrë acquiescea pour montrer qu'il avait compris et pour dire Harry qu'il pouvait s'arrêter de s'expliquer de sa présence ici.

- Dragën m'a dit que tu avais vécu des tragédies tout au long de ta vie et qu'il se demandait comment tu faisais pour vivre encore alors que tu n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre.

- Dragën s'est trompé, j'ai encore une raison de vivre : la vengeance.

- Prends garde à toi car tu pourrais mal tourner.

- Je sais mais je ne pourrerai pas vivre tant que les personnes que j'aimais ne soient pas vengés. Et toi que faisais tu sur le balcon ?

Le regard de Ëdolrë se voila pendant quelques secondes et il détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à Harry.

- Je pensais aux horreurs que j'ai vu ce matin. J'avais cru les avoir oublié pour toujours mais aujourd'hui à leurs contacts les vieilles blessures se sont réveillés.

Harry sus que Ëdolrë voulait parler des détraqueurs et de leurs effets. Ce que l'elfe avait vu devait être terrible avoir la mine de l'elfe.

- J'ai vu que les démons noirs avaient un grand effet sur toi. Qu… qu'as …tu vus ?

- Les démons noirs sont attirés par moi parce que comme te l'as dit Dragën tout à l'heure, j'ai vu des horreurs dans ma vie que jamais je n'aurais jamais du voir. Ils m'ont fait revivre la mort de ceux que j'aimais plus au monde. Pour certain j'ai fait mon deuil, pour d'autre non.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Finalement ce fut Ëdolrë qui le brisa :

- La nuit est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas.

Harry regarda le ciel et vit les étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Ils y'avaient aussi des aurores boréales dans le ciel. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

- Le ciel est particulièrement chargé en aurore boréal ce soir. Quand il y en a autant, cela veut dire que quelque chose d'important est arrivé dans ce monde.

Harry était pensif. Jamais il n'avait vu la voûte céleste aussi belle. Sirius brillait dans le ciel plus brillante que d'habitude.

- Quel est ton plus grand désir ? ,lui demanda l'elfe.

Harry reflichit pendant même pas une seconde car il savait depuis qu'il était à Privet Drive son rêve le plus cher :

- Revoir mes parents, mon parrain et Remus en vie. Mais c'est impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible dans la magie ne l'oublie jamais. Tu en as fait preuve tous à l'heure avec ton combat contre les démons noirs.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux personnes. Harry pensa à sa vie. Qu'elle aurait été sans Voldemort ? Il aurait pu vivre dans un monde d'amour. « Tient en parlant d'amour pensa t-il. »

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

Ëdolrë se retourna brusquement vers Harry et on pu entendre un léger « crac ».

- De qui parles tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Jamais elle ne voudra.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle m'aime, demanda t-il avec un ton plein d'espoir.

- Il suffit juste de la regarder pour voir qu'elle ne vit que pour toi. Lÿn t'aimes et il ne faudrait pas que tu la perdes avant que la guerre vous emporte. Il est encore temps pour déclarer ta flamme.

- Mais si elle refuse, je vais passer pour un abruti.

- Je te l'ai. Tu représentes tout pour elle.

- Mais Dragën ne va jamais accepter que je la touche !

- Qu'est ce que Dragën a voir là dedans ?

- Il ne t'a pas dit ? Lÿn est sa fille.

- Sa fille ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela car tout ce que Dragën veut c'est le bonheur de sa fille et justement tu es son bonheur. Bon je vais me coucher. N'oublie pas, dis lui ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry laissa l'elfe pensif sur le balcon puis regagna sa chambre. Cette fois il trouva le sommeil rapidement. Il rêvait qu'il jouait avec ses parents alors qu'il était un bébé. Son père lui montrait comment se servir de sa baguette magique et avec il changeait la couleur des cheveux de Sirius sous les rires de sa mère. Soudain ce fut le noir complet et un point qui illuminait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage arrivait vers lui. Sans crainte il regarda cette lumière venir vers lui. A trois mètres de lui, le point ne brilla plus et laissa apparaître une bête fabuleuse aux yeux de Harry. Jamais Harry n'avait vu une aussi belle créature. Devant lui se tenait un tigre blanc avec des ailes en or et une queue en feu. Une puissance phénoménale se dégageait de cet animal. La créature parla alors. Le son qu'elle produisait était semblable au phénix mais en un peu plus grave. Harry salua la bête et celle-ci lui répondit. Il y'eu un long échange de regard puis Harry se réveilla. Son phénix le regardait et à la vue du réveil de son maître il chanta d'un ton joyeux. Le son du phénix lui fit rappeler celui de la créature, de son Animaë réalisa t-il. « Quelle puissance j'aurai lorsque nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Je me demandes quel nom cet créature a. ». Il mit ses lunettes et s'aperçu qu'il voyait un tout petit peu trouble avec. Il les retira et le résultat fut pire. Il les remit donc sur son nez. Sur ces pensées il descendit vers la salle à manger où il trouva une Lÿn toute rouge assis et un Ëdolrë très pale. Harry su tout de suite que Ëdolrë avait avoué sa flamme. Il se dirigea vers Lÿn et lui dit bonjour. Puis il alla voir Ëdolrë et lui dit :

- Quand j'ai dit le plutôt possible, j'ai pas dit le lendemain matin même !

- Je m'en fous ce qui est fais est fais. Est ce qu'elle est là bien pris ?

- Je crois que oui. Viens à table manger. Au fait j'ai un problème avec mes lunettes. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir très clair.

- Cela veut dire que tu commences à t'approprier les caractéristiques de ton Animaë. Chut ! Ne me dis pas ce que c'est. Tu me montreras ton Animaë lorsque tu auras finis toutes les étapes. Prends un bon petit déjeuner car nous allons nous entraîner physiquement ce matin puis une heure de transe avant de manger. Après midi, tu commenceras la magie sans baguette puis nous devrons te laisser Lÿn et moi car nous devons sécuriser la ville.

- D'accord. Et pour Lÿn, achètes lui un cadeau comme un bouquet ou une bague.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et les deux elfes ne se regardèrent pas tout au long du repas auquel il apprit que Lÿn était un Animaë phénix et que Ëdolrë était un griffon.

Ensuite Ëdolrë et Harry allèrent à la salle d'entraînement où Harry du courir pendant une heure puis faire des séries de pompes. Les entraînements de Dubois n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Ëdolrë. Il s'écroula mort de fatigue et Ëdolrë décida que c'était tout pour la journée. Harry prit une douche et repartit dans la salle d'entraînement pour sa transe.

Il devait tout simplement ressentir la magie en lui. Comme hier il dissocia deux puissances de magies en lui. La première était la sienne et la seconde d'après les dires de Ëdolrë était celle de l'Animaë. Il essaya de contrôler son flux magique qui coulait dans ses veines mais cet exercice était aussi fatiguant que les exercices physiques. Il n'eut aucun résultat à part celui d'être en sueur. Il prit donc une deuxième fois une douche puis partit manger. Lÿn et Ëdolrë ne s'adressait toujours pas la parole et un moment par inadvertance leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils se regardèrent alors puis retournèrent leurs regard vers leurs assiettes plus rouge que jamais.

Harry apprit que pour maîtriser la magie sans baguette ou magie ancienne, il fallait contrôler le flux de magie en lui. Il du reprendre une douche et salua les deux elfes qui partirent s'occuper de la sécurité de la cité pendant que Dragën était absent ainsi que plusieurs elfes.

IL se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque dans la salle d'entraînement. Il trouva un rayon créature magique et décida de prendre plusieurs volumes. Après plusieurs heures de recherche il trouva une représentation de son Animaë. Tout un chapitre était consacré à un groupe appelé _Styrka_. Le Styrka regroupait les trois créatures magiques les plus puissantes : les sphinx, les griffons et finalement le _Ardargris :_

_Le Ardargris est parmi toutes les créatures vivantes la plus rare et surtout elle est la plus puissante du Styrka. Son corps de tigre blanc du Bengale démontre sa puissance physique autant que magique. Un Ardargris naît lorsque l'espoir du monde est représenté par une seule et même personne. La dernière fois qu'Ardargris a été aperçu remonte aux temps ancien sur l'Ancien Monde. Il est par-dessus tout l'emblème de l'espoir. Le son qu'il émet ressemble à celui du phénix et permet aux gens d'espérer alors que tous semblent finis pour ces derniers. Comme son nom l'indique, ses ailes en or ressemblent à des flammes lorsqu'il l'utilise pour voler. Son corps se termine par une longue flamme qui lui sert de queue. Personne ne connaît la véritable puissance en faite de cet animal car étant très rare il est possible que certain de ses pouvoirs soient inconnues._

Harry referma l'ouvrage. Il était l'espoir de deux peuples : autrement dit, il était un Ardargris !

REVIEWS PLEASE ! Même si vous n'aimez pas j'aimerai connaître votre avis.

J ai écris ce chapitre plus rapidement que ce que je pensais car mon bac blanc (oral) s'est déroule lundi donc j'ai eu tout mon temps cette semaine.

Zabou : ta fic est super et j'attends impatiemment la suite. Merci pour ton compliment. Et a bientôt j'espère.

Onarluca : Tu as raison il manque une partie du texe. En fait ëdolrë voit que Harry a les yeux fixé sur la montagne.

Sinon merci pour ta review. Pour la suite surment avant les vacances.

Raffi : Merci pour ta review. Que dis tu de ce chapitre ?

Hiloy : Un nouveau reviewer : j'espère te revoir( c'est a dire une review) et aussi que la suite de la fic soit aussi bon que le début.

Lennesjk : voila la suite. J'espere que ce chapitre te plait ! Amicalement


	5. Résurrection d’une créature mythique

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

JE VOUS CONSEILE DE LIRE : LA CONFRERIE DU GRIFFON D'OR. UNE FIC QUE J'ADORE ET J'ESPERE QUE SI GEOBABAULT LI MA FIC, QU'IL REPONDE A LA QUESTION : QUAND VA TU PUBLIER LA SUITE DE TA FIC ? CELA FAIT DEUX MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS LA SUITE .MERCI

**Chapitre 5 : **Résurrection d'une créature mythique

Il essaya de trouver dans d'autres ouvrages, des informations sur son Animaë mais ses recherches fut vaine. Il alla à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à manger puis il revint dans la salle d'entraînement où il remit les livres en place et décida de consulter ceux sur les sorts de défense. « Les sorts d'attaques seront pour plus tard », pensa t-il.

En feuilletant le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il tomba sur un sort qui pouvait lui être utile. Il se rappela que ce sort avait été utilisé par Dumbledore lors de son combat contre Voldemort au Ministère. Ce sort faisait apparaître un bouclier rectangulaire qui protégeait tout le corps. Pour le réaliser il faillait tracer un rectangle avec sa baguette et dire « scutum » : le bouclier qui apparaissait bloquait des sorts plus puissant que le « protego » mais demandait aussi plus de puissance pour le faire apparaître. Il avait aussi la particularité de montrer la nature du sorcier qui l'avait créé car le bouclier avait la couleur de l'aura du sorcier et une particularité de ce dernier était représenté : cela pouvait être l'Animaë ou une représentation d'un fait important dans la vie du lanceur, comme par exemple une victoire en duel contre un opposant puissant.

Il essaya de retenir en tête les informations sur ce sort puis remit l'ouvrage en place car les sorts qu'il contenaitétaient minable par rapport au sort du bouclier qu'il avait trouvé.

Au moment où il sortait de la salle d'entraînement, Archenar apparut dans un tourbillon de flamme devant lui et se posa sur son épaule. L'oiseau avait un parchemin accroché à une de ses pattes. Harry le décrocha et le parcouru des yeux : c'était une lettre de Ëdolrë qui lui prévenait que Lÿn et lui ne serait pas là ce soir pour cause de tour de garde.

« Mon œil, pensa Harry, j'espère qu'ils vont chacun profiter de leur tête à tête, bon il me dit que je peux me faire cuire des hallön. Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce truc »

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine puis regarda dans le garde manger elfe. Il trouva toute sorte de nourriture dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le goût. « Mieux vaut manger quelque chose que je connais » Il prit donc des oranges, une part de pastèque et du melon « si je tombe pas malade avec cela »

Il s'assit sur une des chaises puis il appela son phénix. L'oiseau vint cette fois ci en volant et se posa sur les genoux du sorcier.

- Tient tu en veux un peu , lui dit il en lui tendant un bout de pastèque.

En réponse il eut à l'oreille un chant magnifique et Harry lui donna donc la part de pastèque qu'il tenait dans sa main puis il commença à manger lui aussi tout en caressant le plumage de l'oiseau.

- Tu sais que quand tu chantes, tu me fais penser à mon Animaë. Il émet le même son que toi mais en plus grave. Un jour nous ferons un avec l' ardargris, mais il faut que je le comprenne ! Mais comprendre quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit ? Je ne sais pas parler sa langue et je ne la comprends même pas. Ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir se métamorphoser en un tel animal. Il inspire un sentiment de puissance qui ferait peur à Voldemort, enfin j'espère !

Harry commença à décrire à Archenar les formes de son Animaë :

- Ses ailes sont magnifiques et sa queue tout de flamme illumine l'obscurité lorsque il n'y a plus de lumière. Un jour je serai lui et il sera moi et nous volerons ensemble sous le ciel voûté. Allez tu viens, il faut se coucher.

Harry se leva et débarrassa les épluchures de fruits puis monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore tard il décida de se mettre en transe pour contrôler la magie en lui. Il se vida l'esprit et il ressentit tout de suite les deux puissances qui étaient en lui. La première, celle qui devait contrôler : c'està-dire la sienne et il y avait l'autre empreinte magique celle de son Animaë. Les deux empreintes avaient la même puissance, une grande puissance ! L'union des deux sera impressionnante. Il commença à essayer de contrôler son fluide magique et de le stopper. Le fluide paru un moment ralentir mais Harry fut vite épuisé et il perdit le contrôle de son fluide qui repartait n'importe où dans son corps. Il se leva mais retomba vite par terre car le fait d'être resté accroupi pour faire sa transe lui avait fait arrêter la circulation sanguine dans ces jambes et ils ne les sentaient plus. Il essaya d'éliminer les fourmis dans ses jambes en les frictionnant avec ses mains.

Il pu enfin se lever et se déshabiller pour se mettre en boxer dans son lit. La boule de feu de quelque centimètre de diamètre qui volait autour de la pièce avait la même fonction qu'une lampe sur Terre : c'està-dire avoir de la lumière lorsqu'il faisait noire. Le problème ici, c'était que la boule de feu ne marchait pas comme les lampes électriques sur la planète bleue, c'està-dire que la boule n'était pas reliée à un interrupteur.

- Eteint toi, j'aimerai dormir ! Allez ouste du balai.

La boule de feu fit la sourde oreille et continua de voler autour de la pièce.

- Vas t-en j'aimerai dormir, tu comprends ! DORMIR !

La boule de feu continuait de tourner et Harry commençait à avoir mal au cœur à force de tourner la tête autour de sa chambre.

- Dégage saleté d'objet à la noix !

Il frappa alors dans ces mains et la boule disparue et laissa Harry dans le noir le plus complet.

- Quoi, je dois frapper dans mes mains pour que cette satané boule disparaisse ? C'est la meilleure ! Et je dois taper dans mes mains pour la faire réapparaître ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la boule réapparut.

- Quoique je devrai changer mon avis à propos de cet objet !

Harry frappa pour la troisième fois de la soirée dans ses mains et la lumière laissa place aux ombres.

-Allez bonne nuit Archenar ! Fais de beaux rêves !

Le phénix lui répondit par un magnifique son qui eu pour effet d'endormir Harry immédiatement.

Harry volait aux côté d'Archenar puis il atterrit dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas inconnu : il se retrouva au département des mystères à l'endroit où il y avait une multitude de porte.

Il essaya de les ouvrir toutes mais toutes lui firent résistance. Il s'approcha de la dernière comme attirée par elle, c'était celle qu'il n'avait pas pu ouvrir avec le couteau suisse offert par Sirius. Il mit sa main droite sur la poignée et une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. Surpris il lâcha la poignée et le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit juste auparavant s'évapora.

Intrigué par ce phénomène il remit sa main sur la poignée et la chaleur revint. Il tourna délicatement la poignée mais comme les autres elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Sentant quand même qu'elle était moins résistante que les autres, il poussa de toutes ses forces, son corps contre le battant de la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce au grand désespoir du sorcier. Ne voyant pas comment il pouvait sortir de cet endroit, il décida de rester au centre de la pièce attendant que quelqu'un vienne ce qui était complètement idiot car il était dans un endroit irréel.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit ? C'était incompréhensible ! Pourquoi son inconscient l'avait il envoyé ici ?

Tout d'un coup le sol disparu en sous de lui et il tomba dans un trou noire obscur sans fin. Il n'eu aucune notion du temps, ni de l'espace. Il avait très peur mais pourtant quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Finalement il s'arrêta au cours de sa chute et il sentit quelque chose de dur apparaître sous ces pieds. Il regarda autour de lui mais c'était comme si on lui avait mis un foulard autour des yeux pour l'empêcher de voir.

La même lumière apparût enfin. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de Harry puis s'arrêtât et laissa découvrir le tigre au pelage blanc et noir avec ses ailes en or. Aussi majestueux que la dernière fois, l'animal se posa sur ses pattes arrière. L' Ardargris ouvrit alors sa bouche pour parler.

- Bonjour jeune Harry Potter.

Mais le reste fut incompréhensible pour le sorcier car l'Ardargris parlait dans sa langue. Le son grave du tigre se finit enfin. L'animal mythique regarda une dernière fois Harry puis cette vision disparue pour laisser place à celle d'une elfe joyeuse qui secouait le sorcier pour le réveiller car il était justement l'heure de se réveiller.

- Tu vas te réveillez bon sang de bon soir. Ou il faut que j'utilise de grand moyen ?

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe eu un grognement de la part de l'endormi que l'on pourrait traduire par : Qui est l'idiot qui me dérange en plein sommeil?

L'elfe, c'està-dire Lÿn eut un sourire malicieux et fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle se leva puis dirigea la baguette vers Harry et prononça à voix basse :

- Frigeo fluvius.

Un jet d'eau sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la tête de Harry. Ce dernier se réveilla au contact de l'eau glacé et regarda partout pour savoir qui avait commis cette blague non apprécié. Son regard tomba sur la porte ouverte où il aperçut, l'instant d'une demi seconde, une silhouette qui sortait de la chambre. Il se leva puis prit une serviette pour nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau. Après le séchage, il prit une robe verte et descendit dans la cuisine pour aller manger un bon petit déjeuner avant la dure journée qu'il l'attendait. En mettant ces lunettes, il eu le même problèmeà savoir qu'il voyait un peu trouble avec. En entrant, il essaya de regarder le comportement de chacun des deux elfes pour savoir lequel des deux avait osé le réveiller avec de l'eau froide.

- Bonjour tous le monde

Les deux elfes levèrent la tête et chacun d'eux l'accueillirent avec un sourire de bienvenue. Ni le visage de Lÿn, ni celui de Ëdolrë montrait un signe d'amusement.

- As-tu passé une après midi et une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda Ëdolrë.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais savoir dans la bibliothèque par contre je n'ai pas aimé la façon comment on m'a réveillé ce matin.

Lÿn qui se retenait de rire depuis qu'elle était descendue pour aller manger, n'essaya plus de résister et commença à rire. Ëdolrë ne comprit rien et demanda du regard pourquoi l'elfe rigolait.

- Elle m'a réveillé en m'envoyant de l'eau glacée dans la figure. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui faire la même chose. Et arrêter de rire !

Le rire de Lÿn se propagea vers sa droite, c'està-dire vers Ëdolrë et lui aussi commença à rire sous le regard furieux de Harry.

Le sorcier ignora superbement les deux et se servit à manger. Il dit dans un souffle imperceptible :

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Attendez donc que j'ai une baguette pour vous jetez un sort, foi d'héritier de maraudeurs !

Après un long moment le silence regagna la pièce et Harry pu demander à Ëdolrë de réparer ses lunettes, de faire en sorte de les rétablir à sa vue. L'elfe fit encore mieux. Les lunettes, grâce à un sort s'adaptaient automatiquement à la vue du sorcier.

- Avances tu avec ton Animaë ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir !

- Je ne veux pas savoir ta forme, mais l'avancement dans tes étapes. Mais si tu préfères ne rien dire, alors je ne te poserai plus de question dessus.

Harry réfléchit à quelque chose à propos de sa rencontre.

- Mon Animaë s'est exprimé dans ma langue un moment puis il s'est de nouveau exprimé dans sa langue inconnue. Pourquoi n'a t il pas continué à parler de façon à ce que je le comprenne ?

- Il n'a pas pu parler dans ta langue…

- Mais je l ai pourtant bien entendu, c'est moi qui est censé être avec lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé puisque tu n'étais pas là !

-… ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est toi qui as compris sa langue un moment puis ton cerveau n'a pas pu traduire les autres informations. Je te l'ai dit hier : tu commences à avoir les caractéristiques de ton Animaë. Tes yeux, par exemple, guérissent parce que une des caractéristiques de ton Animaë est sûrement d'avoir une bonne vue. Bon on sait maintenant que tu ne deviendras pas une taupe. En fait la raison pour laquelle nous ne voulons rien savoir, c'est parce que nous avons parié Lÿn et moi sur ton Animaë.

- Comment cela parié ?

- On a chacun parié sur une des formes et celui qui s'en rapprochera le plus deviendra le maître de l'autre pendant un jour. On fait cela depuis notre naissance et Lÿn par une chance incroyable a gagné à peu près tous les paris.

Lÿn se leva puis fit une révérence à une foule imaginaire comme si elle était une rock star à la fin d'un concert.

- Elle a surtout triché ! Rajouta Ëdolrë.

Lÿn prit une moue faussement indignée :

- Comment cela, on me dit que moi, Lÿn fille du grand Dragën, ait triché ? Retirez vos accusations bel elfe ou combattez contre moi en duel !

Elle se leva et sorti sa baguette de nulle part. Harry se souvint que grâce à certaine formule on pouvait faire apparaître le bâton magique dans la paume de la main juste en disant le nom de l'item. Dragën se leva et fit apparaître sa baguette aussi :

- J'accepte le duel car je ne renie pas les accusations sur votre passé de parieuse belle elfe ! Je pense que la salle d'entraînement serait mieux appropriée que la cuisine !

- Pour une fois vous écoutez votre raison, mais je vous suggère d'abandonner tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas prendre la raclée de votre vie.

- Toi me battre ? Hahahaha, laisse moi rire !

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers Harry. L'un arborait un sourire sur le visage (Lÿn) et l'autre été étonné de la remarque faîte par le sorcier.

- Harry tu crois vraiment que Lÿn puisse me battre ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu vraiment te battre mais je pense qu'elle a vraiment une grande chance de te battre !

- Pourquoi, tu l'as déjà vu se battre ? Lui demanda Ëdolrë intrigué.

-Non mais j'ai fait un raisonnement logique et je pense que le duel se déroulera comme ce que j'ai prévu…

- Alors si tu es si confiant que toi je te propose un pari : tu dois draguer et embrasser Berthïnë !

Ëdolrë tu n'as pas faire cela quand même…

-Qui ?

- Vois tu jeune sorcier, Berthïnë est la plus jolie fille de ce monde. C'est aussi celle qui a le plus d'esprit.

Lÿn, elle était indignée par les propos de l'elfe qu'elle aimait :

- Comment ose tu te moquer d'elle ?

- Voyons LÿnËdolrë a dit que c'était la plus belle elfe du royaume. Déjà toi tu es très belle, alors j'imagine ce quelle doit être.

- Harry, l'ironie tu connais ? Berthïnë est tout le contraire. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'elle est…

- Très moche, dit Ëdolrë en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- … Non, arrête de la traiter comme cela Ëdolrë, ce n'est pas de sa faute, la nature ne l'a pas gâté, c'est tout ! Et en passant merci pour ton compliment Harry, dit elle en rougeoyant.

Ëdolrë s'était arrêté tout d'un coup de rire. Et il regarda attentivement Lÿn.

- Mais de rien Lÿn, je ne fais que dire la vérité. En disant cela il fit un clin d'œil à l'elfe et pointa Ëdolrë du regard. Lÿn regarda en direction du regard de Harry et trouva un Ëdolrë qui regardait jalousement Harry. Elle comprit aussitôt que ce que lui avait dit la veille Ëdolrë, c'està-dire, la déclaration était vraie, et que ce dernier l'aimait vraiment. Une joie immense remplit son âme et son cœur battit plus rapidement. Avant que Ëdolrë n'ait l'idée de se jeter sur Harry, Lÿn lui fit revenir à la réalité :

Ëdolrë, nous avons un duel à faire.

L'elfe regarda Lÿn et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

- Au fait Harry, comment es tu aussi sûr que je vais gagner Ëdolrë n'a pas tort, il est bien plus expérimenté que moi !

- Tout simplement, parce qu'il va combattre celle qu'il aime et je pense qu'il ne vas pas essayer de te blesser. Par contre toi tu dois tout faire pour le battre car je n'ai, pas trop envie de faire un couple avec la grosse moche…

- Berthïnë ! Ne l'appelle pas comme cela. Elle est très bonne à l'épée et elle pourrait te transpercer le ventre !

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était grosse !

- Elle est simplement musclée et pas belle du tout avoir avec ses muscles. Bon il faut que je rejoigne Ëdolrë sinon il va croire que je refuse de le combattre ! Viens faire l'arbitre.

- Mais je ne sais pas arbitrer un duel. Je n'en ai jamais fait, sauf pour sauver ma vie.

- Et bien cela sera une bonne occasion de voir comment se déroule un duel.

Harry prit le chemin pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement où Ëdolrë se tenait au centre de la pièce attendant que Lÿn se place en position de combat. Une distance de six mètres les séparait. Tout deux attendaient quelque chose « mais, quoi? Pensa harry. »

- Bon on ne va pas attendre demain Harry. Tu fais commencer ce duel ou pas ?

Harry se mit donc au milieu des deux.

- Qu'est ce que je dois dire ?

- Tu donnes les noms des combattants, le motif du duel puis ses enjeux.

- Ok. L'elfe Lÿn a lancé un duel à l'elfe Ëdolrë parce que ce dernier l'a traité de menteuse. Si Lÿn perd, je devrai draguer la moche…  
- Harry ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler comme cela !

- … et si Ëdolrë perd, il devra…

- se balader dans le plus simple appareil lors de ses rondes pendant une semaine.

- Lÿn tu ne vas me donner cela à faire.

- Je croyais que tu étais sûr de gagner. Il n'y a donc aucune pression sur toi.

- Oui, mais…

- Aurais tu peur ? Est-ce que le grand, le beau, le puissant Ëdolrë aurait peur que la fille de Dragën puisse le battre ?

- Pas du tout, je vais te mettre ta raclée et Harry devra embrasser la moche.

- Messieurs et mesdames les duellistesêtes vous prêtes ? Commencez.

- Vrästa

Lÿn envoya toute suite un sort qui envoya un Ëdolrë surprit au fond de la salle. Elle lui renvoya un second sort mais il n'atteint jamais son but car Ëdolrë l'évita de justesse.

Lÿn envoyait sort sur sort alors que Ëdolrë misait plutôt sur une tactique défensive :

- Expelliarmus Stupéfix !

- Scutum

Le sort du bouclier arrêta les deux sorts puis disparu. Ëdolrë n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance alors que Lÿn se donnait presque à fond. Mais cette dernière n'était toujours pas fatigué et mettait toujours un peu plus de puissance dans ses sorts. Ëdolrë se répugnait à toucher Lÿn.

Bientôt, grâce à leurs ailes le combat devint aérien. Les sorts furent de moins précis et ils commencèrent à se battre à main nue. Ëdolrë n'attaquai pas, il tentait juste de contrer les assauts de Lÿn puis voyant que ce type de combat ne servirait à rien, un combat élémentaire commença : chacun utilisa son élément respectif. Lÿn envoyait des boules de feu, qui revinrent vers elle sous l'action du vent puissant qu'avait créer Ëdolrë. Malgré tous les essais de Lÿn, aucune attaque ne parvint suffisamment à s'approcher d Ëdolrë. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien à puiser de l'énergie inutilement en attaquant avec son élément, Lÿn fit apparaître une épée et se rapprocha d'Ëdolrë tout en cherchant à éviter les bourrasques de vents crées par ce dernier. Il fit apparaître son épée lui aussi s'engagea rapidement dans une bataille. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre alors dans la salle, c'était l'entrechoquement des lames. Après cinq minutes de combat acharné, Lÿn eut une ouverture et toucha l'elfe à la jambe droite. Sous le coup de la surprise, il perdit ses moyens et chancela vers le sol où il tomba sur le dos. Il ressortit sa baguette magique et lança son premier sort offensif de la soirée :

- Gravitatis maximum !

Ne s'étant pas protégé Lÿn reçut le sort de plein fouet et tomba sur le corps d' Ëdolrë. Celui émit un grognement de douleur.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi lourde !

- Et toi aussi nul en duel, même pas capable de me battre.

Ëdolrë essaya de se relever mais Lÿn l'en empêcha. Sous l'impulsion des bras de l'elfe, Lÿn qui était en position dominante se retrouva dominer par Ëdolrë : Elle se retrouva allongée dos contre le sol alors que Ëdolrë avait son corps sur elle. Leur visage était séparé de seulement quelques centimètres.

Voyant cela, Harry sortit de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter ce premier moment d'intimité entre les deux elfes. Il décida de s'entraîner dehors à contrôler son flux interne.

L'air était doux, le ciel bleu sans aucune trace de nuage et la ville scintillait grâce à la lumière du soleil. Il s'installa sur l'herbe, se mit dans la position du lotus puis commença à essayer de contrôler sa magie. Peu à peu le fluide obéit à ses ordres puis il tenta de diriger toute cette magie vers sa main droite mais cet exercice se révéla beaucoup plus dure et malgré tous ses efforts il n'eut aucun résultat. Il décida de revenir dans la réalité et s'apercevant qu'il était moins fatigué que d'habitude, il eût l'idée de faire une série de pompe ainsi que des abdominaux pour développer son corps. Il termina par un jogging qui lui permit de découvrir les alentours.

A la différence des grandes villes sur la Terre, il n'y avait pas de routes, chemin, donc pas de goudron. Le sol était parsemé d'herbe et de fleur. Lors de son cross, il rencontra plusieurs elfes qui le regardèrent, intrigués par cet être qu'ils ne connaissaient points. Après avoir erré pendant plus d'une heure il rentra chez Ëdolrë pour prendre une bonne douche avant de manger.

Après s'être lavé il descendit l'escalier avec Archenar pour aller dans la cuisine où il retrouva Lÿn dans les bras d'Ëdolrë en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Le couple l'aperçut lorsqu'il prit place à table et qu'il commença à se servir.

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre !

- Vous étiez si occuper ! dit il dans air narquois

Le deux elfes piquèrent un fard, ce qui fit rire Harry. Au grand détriment de ce dernier ils lui jetèrent en même temps un sort de silence pour le faire taire. Plus aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de Harry malgré tous ses efforts. Il eût alors l'idée de diriger son flux vers sa bouche mais comme tout à l'heure ses efforts furent vains.

S'apercevant des efforts que faisaient Harry pour retrouver sa voix, les deux elfes d'un commun accord, annulèrent les effets du sort de mutisme et Harry pu enfin parler :

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend à vous deux de me lancer un sort ?

-Sache que la prochaine fois que tu te moques de nous et bien tu recevras ce même châtiment mais pour une durée plus longue !

- Mais c'est de la dictature !

- Et alors ? Cela t'apprendras à ne pas se moquer de nous alors que monsieur n'a personne dans sa vie. Bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises. Qu'as-tu fais ce matin après le bai… le duel ?

- Je me suis entraînés tout simplement, une petite transe par là, quelques pompes et abdominaux puis un jogging pour découvrir les environs. Est-ce que les elfes savent qu'un sorcier doit les aider dans leur lutte ? Parce que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête étrange !

- Mais tu en est une ! Non je rigole. Ce que tu as fais ce matin a pu être très dangereux pour nous tous. Tu as révélé ta présence à une petite partie de la ville. Les rumeurs courent vite à la cité d'or et elle regorge aussi d'espion au service de l'ennemi. Te rends tu comptes ? Tu es notre pièce maîtresse dans l'échiquier et tu te dévoiles. Si par malheurs, les elfes noirs apprennent qu'un sorcier est ici, ils feront la même chose que nous, c'està-dire faire apparaître un être diabolique qui les aideras dans leur extermination !

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

- En fait c'est moi qui suis le fautif dans cette histoire : je ne t'ai pas prévenus de ce que tu pouvais et ce que tu ne devais pas faire. Sache dorénavant que tu ne dois surtout pas sortir de la demeure avant le retour de Dragën !

La discussion porta sur autre chose et ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu à la fin du repas puis Lÿn du les quitter, sans oubliez d'embrasser pendant de longues secondes l'elfe, car elle avait son tour de garde à faire ; Ëdolrë lui avait une permission exceptionnelle ce qui lui permit de rattraper la matinée perdu pour l'entraînement de Harry :

- A quoi cela sert de faire de la magie sans ma baguette ? Je n'en vois toujours pas l'avantage ! Dragën m'a dit que c'était pour augmenter mon potentiel !

- A deux choses, c'est la magie qu'utilisait nos ancêtres sur l'Ancien Monde lorsqu'ils vivaient en harmonie avec tes ancêtres : pour ne pas oublier que deux êtres qui s'aimaient ont tué l'autre, c'est une trace de notre passé ! Il ne faut pas faire la même erreur que nous les elfes avons fais avec les sorciers. Les alliances sont faites pour durer et non à être détruites.

Sinon la raison la plus importante c'est que le fait que tu contrôles ta magie te permet d'utiliser tout ton potentiel : c'est un peu compliqué, la baguette agit comme un aimant sur toi, elle capte une grande partie de ton fluide magique et l'utilise. Lorsque tu lances un sort, ta magie se condensera si on peut dire cela, au niveau de ta main où tu tiens ta baguette. Alors que si tu as appris à contrôler ton potentiel, tu pourras utiliser à chaque fois la bonne puissance pour chaque sort que tu veux lancer. Certains états, comme la colère, permettent plus facilement de utiliser toute ta magie mais il est beaucoup plus dur de contrôler ton sort. Sans le vouloir tu pourrais mettre inconsciemment quelqu'un dans le coma avec un sort basique si tu es animé par la colère. M'as-tu compris ?

Harry acquis puis se remit en transe comme dans la matinée.

Les journées passèrent, Harry suivait à peu près cet emploi du temps : la matinée était consacré au contrôle de la magie dans son corps et au développement de ce dernier, l'après-midi il le passait avec Archenar dans la bibliothèque en train d'étudier et de cherchez de nouveaux sorts. Avant de se coucher, il avait pris l'habitude depuis son premier soir passé ici de parler des malheurs de sa vie à Ëdolrë, de la mort de ses parents et de leurs amis, sur le balcon en regardant les étoiles briller. Il attendait chaque nuit avec impatience pour revoir son Animaë. Sa relation avec Archenar s'améliorait de jour en jour : le phénix était devenu une partie de Harry, il se comprenait d'un simple regard et ne se quittait presque jamais.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était en Anduin, grâce aux capacités de son Animaë, il n'eut plus besoin de ses lunettes et il devint plus musclé et avait atteint la taille de un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Les seuls problèmes qui persistaient étaient : il n'avait pas de baguette et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie complètement. Il savait que lorsque l'Ardargris l'accepteras, son potentiel augmentera et donc il sera de plus en plus difficile de tout contrôler. En parlant de nuit, il rêvait aussi souvent de la porte fermée du Département des Mystères qui des fois était complètement fermée et d'autre foi par contre elle était entrouvert mais Harry ne pouvait la pousse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'après avoir rêvé de cet endroit il se sentait mieux que lorsqu'il était allé parti ce coucher.

Dragën n'était toujours pas revenu de la bataille qui se déroulait dans un avant poste. Beaucoup de peuples rejoignirent les elfes noirs car il voyait que c'était sans espoir de combattre contre eux.

Mais revenons au présent. Cette nuit quelque chose d'important allait se passer, Harry le savait, il le sentait en lui que c'était pour cette fois que la première étape de sa transformation allait s'achever. Il avait lu dans un ouvrage qu'à la fin de la première phase, pour que l' Animaë l'accepte complètement il fallait réussir une épreuve. Cette épreuve précisément l'angoissait car il avait peur de la rater. Il s'endormit difficilement et attendit inconsciemment la venue de son Ardargris. Enfin après un rêve totalement idiot où Voldemort organisait une boom pour son anniversaire et où chaque personne de l'ordre du Phénix dansait avec un mangemort sur un slow, le noir se fit et Harry sentit cette sensation de tomber dans un trou sans fin et enfin il apparut dans toute sa splendeur, ses ailes et sa queue brillant de mille feux. Harry le salua comme à son habitude et la créature commença son discours :

« _Bonjour jeune Harry Potter, je me présente je m'appelle Ailedor, je suis un Ardargris, l'animal de l'espoir. Je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de lien avec quelqu'un. Tu es puissant Harry mais tu ne peux pas imaginer le pouvoir à deux. Tu commences déjà à avoir certaines de mes caractéristiques. Il est temps maintenant de savoir si tu peux réellement te transformer en moi en te faisant passer des épreuves. Tu vas te retrouver dans une situation et selon tes faits et geste je déciderai si nous pouvons nous unifier. Avant de commencer l'épreuve, il faut que je sache si tu veux vraiment que je devienne ton Animaë car dés que je serai toi et que tu seras moi, tu auras de lourdes responsabilités. Bon très bien tu acceptes, il ne me reste plus qu'a te dire bonne chance et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu réussisse même si les épreuves sont vraiment très difficile ! A tout à l'heure !_

Et l'Ardargris disparu laissant place à l'obscurité puis peu à peu une lumière apparût. Harry s'en approcha, la lumière était en fais celle d'une bâtisse en feux qui risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Plus Harry se rapprochait, plus il avait chaud. Une jeune femme se tenait, agenouillé devant la maison. Son visage était noirci par la suie et des lares brillaient sur les joues :

- Mon bébé est à l'intérieur, que quelqu'un sauve mon bébé

Harry regarda la bâtisse puis entendit distinctement les pleurs du bébé. La femme s'aperçut de la présence du sorcier et elle se jeta sur lui puis lui implora tout en le secouant sauvagement :

- Monsieur sauvez mon bébé, s'il vous plait, il va mourir !

Broum ! Un grand bruit se fit entendre, une partie de la maison s'effondra et la femme cria au désespoir. N'en pouvant plus Harry sortit des bras de la femme et entra dans la maison, sans être protégé. La sueur dégoulinait de son visage. Tout était en flamme ! Il commença à monter les escalier mais ne pu jamais atteindre la dernière marche car l'escalier s'effondra entraînant Harry avec lui. Le feu se faisait de plus en plus présent, Harry n'arrivait pas à prendre son souffle. L'étage se trouvait à trois mètres du sol, il décida donc de sauter et grâce à l'aide de la force de ses bras de grimper et de secourir l'enfant. Il se mit à l'endroit où se trouvait l'escalier puis sauta. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la dernière marche de l'ancien escalier car elle était resté accrochée au premier étage. Malheureusement pour lui il se trouva qu'il y eu des échardes et il se les pris directement dans les mains. Malgré la brusque douleur il s'aida de sa force et pus enfin mettre son avant bras sur la marche. Son dos prit feu et ne pouvant rien faire contre cela il laissa la flamme le brûler. Une poutre du plafond s'écrasa sur son bras gauche et cassa ce dernier. Harry était désespéré il voulait tout lâcher, tout abandonner. Ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il en avait marre, c'était fini il allait abandonner.

Un cri de l'enfant le ramena à la réalité et lui redonna du courage pour sa tache. De toutes ses forces son bras pu l'amener sur la marche. Les gouttes de sueurs s'évaporaient à l'approche du feu, feu qui brûlait le dos d'une douleur comparable à un doloris. Finalement, il arriva à se mettre complètement sur le palier de l'étage. Il retira en hâte son tee shirt, laissant voir son corps nouvellement musclé. Son état était pitoyable : ses mains et son dos saignaient, quelques cheveux brûlaient et il avait le visage couvert de suie.

Il trouva enfin la salle où se trouvait l'enfant. Il était par terre, petit, entouré par les flammes, pleurant. Il vit Harry rentré dans la pièce et ne se calma pas pour autant. Le sorcier se jeta dans les flammes puis prit l'enfant dans les bras ; il lui dit des choses calmes pour qu'il arrêtes de se débattre.

- Je suis là, tout va bien ! Je vais te sauver ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas voir ta maman bientôt !

- Mama, maman !

- oui on va bientôt la voir mais il faut que tu sois calme. D'accord.

Soudain une partie du plancher de la chambre s'effondra. Harry qui se trouvait dans un coin, se trouva encerclé par du vide. Il ne su quoi faire.

- Merde comment est ce que je sors d'ici ?

Il aperçut une fenêtre à sa droite et il l'ouvrit. L'enfant dans ses bras, il s'assit sur le rebords de la fenêtres puis regarda la distance qui le séparait de l'herbe : trois mètres ! Si il n'avait pas eu le bébé dans ses bras il aurait sauté immédiatement mais comme l'enfant était fragile, il risquait de le blesser. Après une bonne minute de réflexion, le feu commença à se répandre sous ses fesses ; il prit donc l'enfant contre sa poitrine, son bras gauche, malgré sa douleur, l'empêchant de tomber et sauta. La chute ne dura même pas deux secondes et il se réceptionna avec ses deux jambes et sa main droite. Bizarrement, l'enfant était endormis dans les bras de Harry, ce dernier cru que le bébé était mort mais un petit ronflement le réconforta et il parti à la recherche de la mère. Celle-cià la vue de son fils retrouva son sourire et les larmes de tristesse laissèrent place à des larmes de joie. Elle remercia Harry de tout son cœur, puis disparu tout comme la maison en feu. Les blessures par contre restèrent et Harry du s'asseoir attendant la suite. Le sorcier était mort de fatigue et il s'allongea sur le sol exténué. Petit à petit le paysage changea, laissant place à un flan de montagne. Le contact avec la neige lui fit du bien au dos. Harry regarda l'environnement. Il sentait une présence au sommet, il savait qu'il devait l'atteindre. Il se releva puis commença l'ascension. Le flan devint de plus en plus pentu puis il se retrouva devant un mur de rocher. N'ayant jamais fait de l'escalade, il tomba plusieurs fois sur son dos meurtri. Le sommet était encore loin et son bras cassé l'empêchait de bien escalader. Il avait aussi du mal à respirer à cause de l'altitude et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Il atteint, finalement, le sommet du mur de pierre pour mieux tomber sur une pente de verglas. Il marcha doucement mais n'ayant pas de crampons au pied il glissa… le mur de pierre se rapprochant dangereusement !

Il du sa vie à un pur réflexe de sa main droite qui au dernier moment, alors qu'il tombait dans le vide, s'agrippa à une petite roche. Suspendu par son membre antérieur, secoué par le vent, gelé par le froid, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal de tenir la roche : il allait bientôt lâcher. Une de ses jambes rencontra un trou dans le mur et il pu remonter. Le sommet était proche mais la plaque de verglas semblait infranchissable. Le froid l'empêchant proprement de réfléchir, il ne trouva aucune solution. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit mais elle était presque irréalisable vu l'état de Harry.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Il prit une pierre se trouvant à proximité et il la frappa contre le verglas qui se brisa. Dans le trou qu'il avait crée, il mit son pied droit et recommença le manège pour son pied gauche.

Petit à petit la piste de verglas se transforma en exercice d'escalade et au bout d'une petite heure il atteint la fin de la plaque de glace.

Il ne restait plus qu'à contourner un rocher mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il se décida d'y aller en rampant : son ventre contre le sol, le souffle chaud créant de la buée.

L'Ardargris se tenait fièrement sur la neige et regardait Harry avancer. Le sorcier se présentât devant l'animal qui dégageait une aura de chaleur qui réchauffa Harry.

- _Harry Potter, tu as réussi les épreuves. Tu n'as pas reculé même lorsque tu ne pouvais presque plus rien faire. Tu as sauvé la vie de cet enfant alors que tu étais à deux doigts de mourir. Plusieurs fois tu es tombé mais tu n'as jamais abandonné. L'espoir t'a donné la force nécessaire pour venir me rejoindre. Il est après l'Amour la plus grande puissance, c'est elle qui permet à tes semblables de vivre. Ne dit on pas l'Espoir fait vivre ? A partir de maintenant nous ne formerons plus qu'un ! Répand l'Espoir sur ton chemin, deviens celui qui combat le mal ! Ne faillis jamais à ton rôle. Il est temps pour moi de t'apporter ma puissance._

_Prends garde à toi jeune sorcier ! Prend garde à toi !_

Et l'Ardargris fonça sur Harry puis entra dans son corps. Des étincelles dorées apparurent autour des membres blessés et Harry fut aussitôt guéri. Il se leva et sentit l'immense pouvoir qu'il détenait. L'Espoir brillait dans ses yeux. Le froid autour de lui disparut. Seul sur la montagne, il cria au monde entier son bonheur d'avoir réussis les épreuves. Le décor changea pour prendre celui de sa chambre. Il était réveillé mais en sueur. Le soleil se levait et il décida de prendre une douche. Sous le lavabo en argent se trouvaient un seau immense et un message à l'intérieur :

_- Utilise le bien !_

Il su que c'était l'écriture de Ëdolrë et regarda l'objet en question : a quoi pouvait bien servir un sceau ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. LYN !

Il remplit le sceau d'eau extremment froide puis le porta et entra dans la chambre où dormait Lÿn et Ëdolrë. En faisant le moins de bruit possible il se rapprocha de l'elfe et versa le contenu de l'eau puis sorti de la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent. Il faillit glisser dans les escaliers puis il entra dans la cuisine où il s'installa et reprit son souffle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit plusieurs jurons de l'elfe et cette dernière arriva dans la cuisine furieuse dégoulinante d'eau. Elle trouva un Harry qui riait au larme. Elle se rapprocha plus de Harry pour lui lancer un sort mais elle marcha sur un bout de sa robe et tomba sur ses fesses.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire. L'elfe agita sa baguette et un sort se dirigea vers Harry qui l'esquiva et ressortit de la cuisine sous les assauts de Lÿn. Il trouva un Ëdolrë sourire aux lèvres dans les escaliers et se cacha derrières les statues au centre du hall.

Lÿn mis dix minutes avant de le voir. Elle le fit léviter puis le laissa tomber dans la fontaine.

Harry se retrouva tout mouillé.

- Eh, je ne peux pas me battre !

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'attaquer. C'est bien fait pour toi. Allez viens sans rancunes ?

- Sans rancunes, tu parles. Tu m'as mis deux fois à l'eau alors que je t'ai mis une seule fois.

- Cela montres bien que je suis plus forte que toi !

- Je me vengerai, je te le promets !

- C'est cela, dit elle en riant. Et les démons noirs deviendront aussi pures que des licornes !

- Il y' a de grande chance alors !

Tous les deux partirent dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Ëdolrë les vit arriver ainsi alors qu'il les avait quitté lorsque les deux s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer à coup de jet d'eau.

- Que vous arrivent t-ils ? Vous étiez prêt à vous tuer il y'a un instant !

- Oh rien du tout, deux trois petites blagues et la rancœur disparaît.

Harry s'installa à table et prit des fruits à manger. Il voulait au plus vite commencer sa transformation. Il avait hâte de se transformer en Ardargris.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda Ëdolrë

- Un rêve complètement idiot et une partie de mon sommeil a été très éprouvante…

Les deux elfes eurent comme un sourire, sachant très bien de ce que Harry avait du endurer pour les épreuves. En fait elles étaient de plus en plus dure selon l'Animaë.

- …mais j'ai bien aimé mon réveil !

Harry regarda Lÿn avec un sourire moqueur. Celle-ci lui tira la langue comme une gamine de six ans.

- Et vos Patronus, vous en êtes où ?

Harry avait continué durant le mois à leur apprendre le sort. Tous les trois jours, il voyait que les deux elfes s'amélioraient. Le patronus d'Ëdolrë avait presque sa forme corporelle alors que Lÿn avait une forme d'une immense vapeur qui se faisait de plus en plus précise.

Lÿn leva sa baguette puis pensa à un souvenir heureux et lança le sort :

- Spero patronum

Une fumée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et se condensa, laissant apparaître quatre pattes puis disparue laissant une Lÿn en sueur.

- Fff… ne pensais pas … que soit encore… éprouvant fff !

- La forme devient de plus en plus précise mais ton sort est encore trop faible contre un démon noir ! Il faut que tu y mettes plus d'espoir, plus de volonté. Encore une semaine et tu pourras réaliser un patronus parfait. A toi Ëdolrë !

- Spero Patronum

Un phénix sortit de sa baguette et vola dans toute la pièce et se posa sur les épaules de Lÿn puis regarda Harry d'un air intrigué! Puis le patronus disparu sous les applaudissements de Harry.

- Bravo, dit il en tapant dans ses mains. Excellents. Mais sache qu'il est beaucoup plus dur de le faire un démon noir, mais ton sort est excellent !

- Merci, par contre je ne pourrais pas voir tes progrès aujourd'hui parce que la cité a besoin de moi ainsi que de Lÿn pour une affaire secrète…

- Comment cela secrète ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je pense que je ne vais pas vous trahir.

De toute façon je reste toute la journée ici juste pour ne pas me révéler au monde. J'en est marre d'être cloîtrer, je voudrais bien sortir un jour ! Je …

- Sache que c'est pour notre survie à tous ainsi que la tienne que tu restes ici. Tu dois attendre que Dragën rentre mais il y'a de plus en plus de problème au Nord et j'ai bien peur qu'ils doivent abandonner Aragwanaë pour se replier ici. Une partie des dragons ont été décimés. Chaque jour nous perdons des guerriers. D'un moment à l'autre, les démons noirs peuvent se joindre dans la bataille et détruire en un rien moins de temps la cité mais heureusement que l'on dirait qu'ils sont préoccupés par quelque chose d'autres pour notre plus grand bonheur… ou pour notre malheur…

- malheur ?

- Il se peut qu'ils préparent un raid secret, attaquant une partie du monde pendant que la plupart des guerriers sont dans une autre partie de ce monde. L'attaque des elfes noirs est peut être une diversion.

Harry prit peur tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que seules quatre personnes ou plutôt trois personnes et demis pouvaient faire un patronus dans ce monde. Trois c'étaient peu par rapport aux milliers de démons noirs. Comment quatre personnes pouvaient combattre une armée de démons noirs ?

- Euh Ëdolrë nous sommes trop peu à pouvoir réaliser ce sort. Les démons noirs nous écraserons en peu de temps. Il faut absolum…

L'elfe lui coupa la parole :

- crois tu vraiment que Dragën et moi n'avons pas eu l'idée de l'enseigner aux autres ?

Harry le regarda interloqué, cette idée ne lui était pas venue immédiatemment à l'esprit.

-Combien le connaisse ?

- Une bonne centaine ! Ici en tout cas. Dragën a fait un bon travail je crois, le même nombre qu'ici d'ailleurs.

« Bon deux cent connaissent le sort. Bon mais la quantité ne suffit pas, c'est aussi la qualité qui prime. Rien ne va sans l'autre contre les démons noirs »

- Combien savent correctement le lancer ? Combien savent le faire avec une forme corporelle ?

Le sourire sur le visage de l'elfe disparu. Une lueur de désespoir était apparue dans ses yeux.

- Seulement six personnes savent le faire, le visage de Harry se crispa, moi Dragën Orofornë deux elfes que tu ne connais pas …….et toi.

« Seulement six personnes, c'étaient absolument peu. Six personnes contre des milliers de démons noirs. Les patronus ne suffiraient pas, il fallait trouver une autre arme. De toute façon rien ne pouvait les détruire, de moins en apparence. C'était comme si ils devaient tuer des fantômes ce qui est complètement impossible vu qu'ils sont déjà morts. Les démons noirs sont des esprits du mal, du désespoir, seul l'espoir peut les combattre, ce qui veut dire qu'il faudrait que j'utilise les pouvoirs de l'Ardargris pour trouver une nouvelle arme »

- C'est peu, extrémment peu, … mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là et vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je peux faire.

Harry avait eu l'intention, par cette phrase, de faire renaître l'espoir dans le cœur des deux elfes. Il se leva et parti pour la salle d'entraînement où il fit des exercices pour améliorer encore plus son endurance. Il était devenu très musclé grâce aux entraînements et surtout grâce à l'Ardargris. Ëdolrë lui avait dit qu'il commencerait les combats à l'épée lorsqu'il pourrait faire une centaine de pompe sans qu'une goutte de sueur ne ruisselle sur son visage.

- Quatre vingt- sept, quatre vingt huit, Quatre vingt neuf, Merde !

Une goutte de sueur apparut à la racine de ses cheveux et coula le long de sa joue. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire du combat à l'épée.

Le sorcier se mit en position de transe. Il respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux comme à chaque fois. Une magie immense était imprégnée en lui mais il fallait maintenant la contrôler. Il essaya de stopper le flux et il parvint avec beaucoup de difficulté. Cet exercice qui était devenu une routine pour lui, demandait maintenant de sa part un immense effort car sa puissance avait doublé en une nuit. Le pouvoir était là, immense, dangereux, incontrôlable pour l'instant…

Il essaya en vain de propager se flux vers l'endroit qu'il voulait, mais l'exercice lui demanda énormément d'énergie et il décida d'arrêter épuisé.

Il sortit de sa poche un fruit dont il avait découvert les vertus la semaine dernière. Ce fruit de couleur bleu ciel et de forme pyramidale au goût sucré, nommé Hälleliyë, remettait sur pied une personne, cinq minutes après l'ingestion. Il croqua à pleine dent en s'éclaboussant un peu car le fruit était aussi très juteux puis s'essuya les mains avec une serviette qui se trouvait dans la salle puis chercha un livre. Il le trouva à la place où il l'avait remis la veille et retrouva sa page. Elle parlait des étapes pour la transformation.

Premièrement, il devait se mettre l'image de l'Animaë dans la tête.

Puis il devait laisser sa magie se propager en lui et ensuite visionner ses membres se métamorphosés dans la forme animal. La transformation la premières fois était très douloureuse car c'était la première fois que le corps s'adapte à sa nouvelle morphologie. Au fil des transformations, la douleur disparaissait.

Harry décida de commencer au plus tôt : il se représenta dans sa tête les caractères morphologique de l'animal. Il le vit marcher, courir, voler. Réaliser certaines actions, revoir un saut au ralenti ou une position bien défini.

Il laissa sa magie vagabonder dans l'ensemble de son corps puis les yeux fermés il pensa aux ailes de l'Ardargris. Sa magie partit en direction du dos puis se condensa en deux grande parties à l'endroit où devaient se trouver les deux ailes.

« Laisse la magie réaliser ce qu'elle doit faire, n'intervient pas » pensa t-il.

Immédiatement, une douleur apparut au niveau de son dos et le fit crier comme jamais. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il se mordit le bras pour s'arrêter de crier mais la douleur fut trop forte. On aurait dit qu'on avait planté deux épées dans le dos de Harry. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passe comme prévue » Lui fit une voix.

Il sentit quelque chose pousser, s'étirer. La douleur persista et les efforts de Archenar furent vains. Ses larmes ne calmèrent pas le sorcier. A bout de force Harry s'évanouit alors que la magie continuait dans son ouvrage.

« Un son quelque part, un son d'espoir et de courage approche, mais qui, quoi, où ? Tout est noir, complètement noir je ne vois rien, j'entends… Le son se rapproche, … un phénix. Archenar ? Oui c'est Archenar mais où est il et où suis-je ? La douleur a disparu mais je la sens encore. Le son s'approche de plus en plus. Est-ce la réalité ou bien l'irréalité ? Est-ce le jour ou la nuit ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Suis-je … aveugle ? Non pas cela ! Le son se rapproche et je ne vois … une lumière qui se rapproche. Il faut que je me réveille, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Voila mes yeux sont ouverts mais je vois floue. Ma vue revient petit à petit. Je me lève et je tombe par terre. Archenar se pose sur mon épaule et m'apaise avec sa voix. C'a y'est je distingue mieux les contours et les couleurs. Ma force me revient petit à petit, tout est fini, je ne sens plus rien. Mon visage est là, j'ai mes deux bras, mes deux jambes, ma partie intime et ma paire … d'ailes ! Je les sens mais je ne les voie quand partie. Doré comme l'or et gigantesque comme celle d'un griffon. Une simple pensée et voilà qu'elle commence à battre. C'est comme si c'était inné. Je les fais battre de plus en plus rapidement. Archenar me regarde bizarrement. Il doit penser que je suis fou en bougeant mes membres ainsi. Une légère impulsion avec mes jambes et voila que je me retrouve à un mètres au dessus du sol sans effort. Je fais du sur place mais qu'elle étrange sensation de pouvoir voler, sans balais. Je commence à me diriger, heureusement que la salle est assez grande pour moi. Mes soucis ont disparu tout comme l'attraction terrestre. Archenar me suit et essaye de me montrer qu'il est meilleur au vol. J'ai un peu de peine à le suivre mais je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. Il faudrait que j'arrête, je me sens de plus en plus fatiguer. J'ai aussi l'envie au monde entier de crier ma joie : je sais voler. Le vieux rêve d'Icare n'est plus »

Harry se posa et vit dans un coin un miroir : il admira les ailes. Attirante comme l'or, douce comme la soieéblouissante comme le soleil, les grandes ailes étaient ouvertes à leur maximum. Harry s'admira sous plusieurs coutures. Ses yeux trahissaient la joie de posséder les membres dorés. Un immense sourire s'étirait sur son visage et des larmes embuaient ses yeux verts.

Il se concentra pour faire disparaître les ailes. Le fait de les faire disparaître fut moins douloureux que de les faire apparaître. Deux grandes marques rouges montraient l'emplacement des ailes. Il les toucha mais retira sa main au contact car il eût mal. Il se retira de la salle d'entraînement et s'endormit dans son lit sans s'apercevoir que la transformation avait détruit le haut de son habit.

Chaque jour Harry essayait de transformer une partie de soit. Ses séances de métamorphoses se déroulaient lorsque Lÿn et Ëdolrë ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages car les premières transformations furent aussi douloureuses que la première. Les os lui brûlaient des fois dans la journée et il s'évanouit une ou deux fois sous le coup de la douleur. Il ne lui manquait plus que de métamorphoser une partie du visage et il aurait fini.

Il contrôlait de mieux en mieux sa magie et il décida d'essayer de réaliser un sort après sa transformation totale.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! L'Ardargris allait renaître après des millénaires d'absence.

Lÿn et Ëdolrë savait eux aussi qu'Harry était dans sa phase terminal de transformation.

Harry s'installa devant le miroir et commença par la transformation de tout son corps sauf son visage. C'était bizarre de voir la tête de Harry avec un corps de tigre, des ailes et une queue en feu.

Sa magie se propagea dans l'ensemble le du visage pendant qu' Archenar chantait une chanson apaisante : c'était devenu une habitude, Archenar chantait pour déstresser et apaiser Harry. La transformation commença, le visage grossit et des poils apparurent au fur et à mesure ; le nez s'allongea… Une minute après Harry fut complètement transformée. Il commença à courir sauter. Il imposait du respect et une immense puissance dans sa démarche.

Seul une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et les cheveux verts nous rappelèrent que c'était Harry Potter qui se tenait devant nous. Sa queue en feu fouettait l'air pendait qu'il courait après quelque chose d'imaginaire. Il commença à jouer avec le phénix en essayant d'attraper ce dernier : Archenar avait de plus en plus de mal à échapper aux griffes de Harry.

Soudain l'animal sentit plusieurs présences qui arrivaient. Il se cacha et se mit en position d'attaque car il connaissait ses présences et il voulait surtout faire une blague à l'une d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lÿn et Ëdolrë revenant de leur tour de garde.

- Harry tu es là ? Harry ?

- Il n'est pas là, il doit être dans sa chambre !

- Pourtant j'étais sure d'avoir entendu du bruit !

- Tes oreilles te font défaut ma chère, je te conseillerai d'aller voir un guérisseur !

Les deux elfes tournèrent le dos et repartirent vers la porte. Harry se jeta , ou plutôt tenta de se jeter sur Lÿn pour lui faire provoquer une belle frousse mais Ëdolrë, qui avait entendu un bruit, se retourna et lança un sort sur l'animal qui l'évita d'un bond ce qui empêcha ce dernier d'effrayer l'elfe.

Oubliant la situation où il étaitËdolrë, la bouche bien ouverte ainsi que Lÿn, regarda incrédule l'animal qui se tenait devant lui et qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts perçant. Un long silence s'ensuivit sous le regard rieur de l'animal. Archenar se posa sur le dos de l'animal et chanta joyeusement, lui aussi amusé par la réaction des deux elfes.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est un …

- Ardargris, si c'en est un ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'en verrai un jour. Regarde cette puissance ! Je suis rien à côté de cela. Depuis des centaines d'années ils ont disparu et voilà que Harry se transforme en un ! Ton père a raison à propos de notre jeune hôte, il nous réserve bien des surprises !

- Regarde comme il est impressionnant, même l'Animaë de mon père ne vaut pas le poids face à cette beauté.

Harry reprit sa forme normale sous leurs yeux et leur dit :

- Alors qui a gagné ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, interloqué par cette question inhérente alors que quelques secondes plutôt s'était tenu un animal plus que mythique. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Lÿn :

- Le pari, dit elle.

Ëdolrë se frappa le front, se rappelant toute de suite qu'il avait parié que l'Animaë d' Harry serait un dragon alors que Lÿn avait misé sur une licorne.

- Alors qui a gagné ?

- Aucun des deux. J'avais parié sur un dragon et elle avait misé sur une licorne.

Nous avons tous les deux perdus. Tu es comme quelqu'un de surprenant, tu es un Animaë Ardargris et la première question que tu poses c'est celle de savoir lequel de nous deux a gagné le pari…

Le ventre de Harry grogna, montrant que le sorcier avait besoin d'un apport d'énergie.

- Bon tu me raconteras ta transformation à table. Je vais prévenir quelqu'un pour cet après midi. Je te demande de te transformer pendant une minute. Lÿn tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Oui, j'ai les ustensiles avec moi.

- Bon je vais prévenir cette personne et je reviens dans une dizaine de minute. Lÿn explique lui, ce qu'il doit faire !

Ëdolrë s'en alla encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry se tourna vers Lÿn intrigué :

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire exactement. Je n'ai pas très bien compris !

- On va créer ta baguette aujourd'hui pour que tu l'es demain. Plutôt on le fera, mieux cela sera !

Harry se transformait donc attendant que Lÿn fasse ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit une plume immense sur une aile, puis sorti son épée et coupa une griffe de cristal puis retira un crin de queue en feu.

Elle déposa tout cela dans trois bol puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry la rejoint.

Le déjeuner se déroula rapidement et Harry expliqua les épreuves par lequel il a du passer pour devenir un Animaë.

Après le déjeuner, un vieil elfe que Harry avait déjà vu entra chez Ëdolrë pour fabriquer une baguette. Il prit les mesurations du bras droit de Harry et le sorcier du choisir un type de bois parmi une multitude de choix. Il décida de prendre du bois de Meracus. Ce bois était d'un blanc pur et strié de noire par endroits comme l'Ardargris.

Le vieil elfe concocta ensuite une potion où il jeta le bois dedans avec la plume et le crin.

Il broya la griffe en plusieurs minuscules morceaux qu'il versa dans la potion.

Harry du ensuite faire couler un peu de son sang dans la potion.

Finalement le vieil elfe sortit sa baguette et la tourna dans la potion tout en récitant une formule dans une langue inconnue.

- Dés demain vous pourriez utiliser votre baguette. La première chose que vous devez faire, c'est de la nommer. J'ai fait un ouvrage parfait et j'aimerai bien la voir un jour à l'œuvre, fit il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. J'ai par contre été intrigué par les caractéristiques de ton Animaë, c'est la première fois que je les utilise et je n'arrive pas à trouver à quel animal cela correspond. Sur ce bonsoir.

. Comme un enfant attendant avec impatience les cadeaux de noël le vingt quatre au soir, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il attendait le moment fatidique où il poserait sa main sur la baguette.

Finalement la fatigue l'emporta et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Son phénix le réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Il prit sa douche en vitesse puis couru comme un fou dans la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait la baguette. Lÿn se tenait devant la potion :

- Allez viens, elle est prête, tu peux l'utiliser.

Elle se tenait là, aussi blanche que la neige, strié d'un noir qui brillait. Plus longue l'ancienne, il se sentit attiré par elle et mit sa main dessus. Il la sentit, immédiatement mieux que jamais : sa magie, plus puissante que jamais circulait dans son corps. Des étincelles blanches, noires et or sortirent en abondance de la baguette et l'engloba. Ces étincelles le fit quitter le sol et il se retrouva à un mètre de hauteur. Puis finalement les étincelles se dissipèrent et il retomba. Harry se sentit dans un état d'extase. Sa baguette était parfaitement bien adaptée à sa magie :

- Spëis Je te nomme Spëis !

La baguette brilla et des inscriptions apparurent sur un des côtés de la baguette.

Ëdolrë entra alors dans la pièce à bout de souffle, le visage grave :

- Les démons noirs sont aux portes de la ville ! Ils attaquent !

_Sondage : Est-ce que vous voulez qu'Harry ait une copine ici ? Quelqu'un sur un autre site m'a posé cette question et je voulais demander votre avis ! Merci_

REVIEWS PLEASE !

**Zabou :** Je te rappele que ceci est une fanfiction et que tout ceci ne vient que de mon imagination ! J'étais sure que des gens allait m'écrire à propos de l'histoire avec Jésus christ. Je suis aussi chrétien même si je crois de moins en moins en Dieu. Mon bac blanc à l'oral c'est bien passé ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Tu n'as pas publié ta fic dimanche soir et j'ai été un peu déçu. J'espère qu'elle va arriver bientôt. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi ! Amicalement !

**Ornaluca** : Fidèle au poste. Merci pour le compliment sur mon imagination. C'est surtout en cours que j'arrive à mettre en tête une grande partie de mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Amicalement

**Paco** : L'envoi de mes chapitres est aléatoire. Cela dépend de la masse de travail surtout. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps. Merci pou ton compliment. Ta review est une de celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Amicalement.

**Arathorn** : Malheureusement la suite est arrivée trois semaines après. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai fait attendre. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Amicalement.

**Yaya** : voila la suite ! Dis moi si elle te plait ! Amicalement !

**Loylan** : Malheureusement pour toi( et heureusement pour moi) je ne connais aucun centre de désintoxication . Tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère. La suite arrivera sûrement pendant les vacances ! Amicalement.

**Bastien** : 2 ieme review de ta part. je suis content de te revoir. L'attente pour avoir ce chapitre a été un peu longue et je m'en excuse. Merci pour les compliments et passe une bonne après midi ! Amicalement !

**Spirit** **w.w** : J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bon que le numéro 4. Je ne sais pas si tu a lu ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Comme nous sommes en février, tu peux m'envoyer une reviews( j'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu m'a écrit, tu écris une seule review par mois et alors je suis content que cela soit tombé sur moi, ou tu écris une review par mois et par fic ? Je me demande surtout si tu vas me répondre.(Tu peux envoyer vers mon e mail pour cela) !Amicalement !

**Abel** : Content que cela te plaise et merci pour tes compliments. Passe une bonne après midi. Amicalement !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour le compliment. Voila la suite de la fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié pendant les vacances des parisiens, c'està-dire pendant les miennes. (J'habite à proximité de paris) Amicalement !

**Raffi** : et moi je suis désolé de publier si tard ! J'ai été d'abord réticent à l'idée de rallonger les chapitres mais voila le résultat. J'ai réussi à pondre »e seizes pages et j'ai mal au mains à présents. J'espère que cela te plait. Amicalement !

**Lenneskj** : Le poisson est l'emblème des chrétiens car les initiales du mot en grec font :

« Jésus Christ, fils de Dieu, Messie » ou un truc de la sorte. Par la suite le poisson est devenu le signez de reconnaissance des chrétiens ! Par exemple ne manges tu pas du poisson le vendredi ? Bon j'espère que je t'ai éclairé, si tu as d'autres problèmesécris moi ! Harry va devenir puissant mais pas invincible loin de là. Amicalement !

**Hisoka** : Voila les autres ont découvert que Harry était un Ardargris mais j'ai été déçus par ce passage. Je trouve que c'est le moins bien de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écris à la va vite. J'espère que le reste par contre te plait. Sur ce bon après midi. Amicalement.


	6. Où leur pire ennemi refait son apparitio...

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**CHAPITRE DEDIE A RAFFI POUR SES NOMBREUSES REVIEWS DEPUIS QUE J4AI COMMENCER CETTE FIC.**

Il y a une référence mythologique à la fin du texte. Certain comprendront, d'autre non !

**Chapitre 6 : **Où leur pire ennemi refait son apparition

Ils attaquent les avants postes ! On a besoin de ton aide Harry.

Le visage de Lÿn prit une teinte blanche. Le sourire qui était sur son visage quelque seconde avant, avait disparu. Elle regarda par les vitres un moment puis elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte. Ëdolrë se trouvant dans l'embrasure l'empêcha de traverser la porte.

Laisse moi passer, dit elle sèchement.

tu ne sais pas encore te défendre contre eux ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir !

Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir moi non plus ! Et si je le devais cela sera à tes côtés !

Ëdolrë sembla réfléchir quelque instants puis la laissa passer :

Promet moi de rester à mes côtés pendant toute la bataille !

L'elfe le regarda dans les yeux puis elle dirigea sa tête vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres :

Je te le promets. Il faut qu'on y aille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Harry suit nous.

Ils sortirent de la demeure et Harry resta pétrifié : de sombres nuages cachaient le soleil, des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Des cris inhumains s'élevaient dans le ciel.

Fait apparaître tes ailes ! Elles te permettront de voler et de cacher ta nature de sorcier.

Les ailes d'or apparurent et Harry quitta le sol. Les deux elfes s'envolèrent eux aussi et partirent au nord, d'où provenaient les cris. Tenant bien sa baguette en main, Harry dirigea toute sa magie vers la baguette. Des vents puissants le faisaient quelque fois perdre sa trajectoire. Le froid apparut et glaça petit à petit les membres de Harry. Des créatures fuyaient à l'approche du lieu de bataille, des elfes partaient avec leurs enfants dans leur bras vers l'opposé de la ville. Des sorts illuminèrent le ciel : on aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifice.

« Archenar j'ai besoin de toi ».

Harry se posa après qu'une rafale l'est déstabilisée, laissant les deux elfes continuer vers le lieu de la bataille. Des corps sans vie se tenaient lui, femmes, enfants, vieillards ; tous avaient perdu la vie. Rien que des corps sans vie qui remplaçait l'herbe verte.

Un elfe très jeune bougeait parmi les décombres, il se cramponnait aux habits d'une elfe :

Maman, réveille toi ! Maman je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Maman je t'en pris j'ai besoin de toi. Maman je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Maman !

Le cri de l'enfant se dissipa dans les airs. La mère ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux vides, le visage pâle, morte ! L'enfant s'en rendit compte et pleura. Il criait, bougeait, tapait sur la poitrine de sa mère mais rien n'y faisait, elle était bien morte.

Une larme s'écoula de la joue de Harry à la vue de cela. L'elfe lui faisait rappeler son histoire, sa vie. « Personne n'avait le droit de tuer une famille ! Personne ne devrait sacrifier une jeunesse »

Les plaintes douloureuses de l'enfant déchiraient l'air. Un sentiment grandit dans Harry, la colère apparût sur son visage. De nombreuses étincelles sortirent de la baguette de Harry. La colère peu à peu prit emprise sur son esprit et sur sa magie. Il allait faire regretter aux détraqueurs d'avoir amené l'enfer ici, d'avoir enlevé des vies, de laisser cet enfant orphelin…Ils allaient payer !

Un détraqueur arriva et se mit devant l'enfant. Ce dernier s'aperçut de l'apparition de la créature ténébreuse et se retourna pour lui faire face et prit peur. Il mit ses mains autour de sa mère et s'allongea sur elle sachant qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques moments à vivre. Il embrassa sa mère une dernière fois avant que le détraqueur ne fasse la même chose avec lui.

Lentement le démon noir retira sa capuche laissant voir sa bouche énorme. Le détraqueur s'accroupit et dirigea sa bouche vers le corps du jeune elfe.

La colère qui grondait dans le corps de Harry, explosa. Il leva sa baguette et pensa au souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait malgré le sentiment qui l'animait. La baguette se réchauffa et les étincelles se firent plus abondante.

Spero Patronum

Le cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette, brillant, point de lumière dans cet univers sombre et chargea le détraqueur qui fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Continu à l'attaquer ! Cria t'il à son patronus.

Le cerf chargea encore et encore jusqu'au moment où le détraqueur disparut de la vue de Harry. Le cerf disparut lui aussi. Harry couru vers l'enfant et prit ce dernier dans ses bras.

Tu n'es plus en danger pour l'instant !

L'elfe pleurait dans ces bras, tenant toujours sa mère par sa main.

Lâche là, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle ! C'est fini ! Tu la reverras un jour mais ton temps n'est pas arrivé ! Continu de vivre, tu le dois pour elle.

L'elfe pleurait toujours, son regard toujours fixé vers celle qui l'avait toujours aimé.

Une elfe passa près d'eux, la peur se lisait sur son visage, allant de l'autre côté des combats.

Prenez cet enfant, je dois aller combattre ! Prenez il a perdu sa mère, je vous en supplies.

L'elfe s'arrêtât devant Harry et regarda l'orphelin. Différents sentiments passèrent sur le visage de l'elfe : la peur, l'incrédulité et enfin l'espoir. Elle tendit les bras pour pendre l'enfant et Harry lui donna.

Prenez bien soin de lui ! Ne vous arrêtez pas en route ! Et… mettez ceci à son cou.

Harry décrocha un collier se trouvant autour du collier de la défunte et le tendit à l'elfe. Il mit sa main sur le front de l'enfant et lui donna de l'espoir par ce contact:

Il faut maintenant que tu écrives ta destinée. En revoir jeune elfe et bonne chance.

Harry salua l'elfe puis les regarda partir. Il se retourna et observa les corps jonché sur le sol.

Plus déterminé que jamais il se remit en l'air et partit combattre. Le pouvoir des détraqueurs se fit de plus en plus présents et le sol était parsemé de mort.

Dans le ciel, les dragons enflammaient les détraqueurs avec leur flamme les faisant ressembler à des torches allumées. Mais le feu comme la lame de certains guerriers n'eurent aucun effet sur les créatures. L'odeur de brûler était omniprésente. Les phénixs se battaient contre les feroxis, des immenses oiseaux ténébreux qui avaient la physionomie du corbeau, leurs ennemis mortels, le bien contre le mal. L'espoir contre le désespoir. Les feroxis étaient les seuls qui pouvaient tuer un phénix sans que ce denier ne ressuscite. Archenar arriva et vola aux côtés de son maître. L'oiseau vit les siens se battre contre les feroxis et il se jeta dans la bataille.

Une dizaine de détraqueurs arriva et encerclèrent Harry, sentant que celui-ci était différent, que celui-ci était leur pire ennemi. Certains prirent peur en réalisant la véritable nature de Harry. L'Ardargris était revenus pour les décimer tous. L'Espoir contre le Désespoir. Deux détraqueurs s'en allèrent prévenir les autres de la nouvelle venue

Harry leva sa baguette et jeta un puissant patronus :

Spero Patronum.

Le patronus les chargea tous. Ils revinrent, dés la disparition du patronus, à la charge. Harry recommença à jeter le sort. La situation était catastrophique pour Harry : plus il jetait le sort, plus le nombre de détraqueur augmentait.

« Je ne peux pas les vaincre, le patronus est impuissant, ils reviennent toujours ». Harry se sentit de plus en plus désespérer. Ëdolrë et Lÿn ainsi qu'un troisième elfe essayèrent d'empêcher que les détraqueurs ne tuent Harry mais tout comme le sorcier ils furent impuissants. Les elfes qui avaient survécut s'enfuirent en direction de la ville. Les effets des démons noirs s'accoisèrent de plus en plus. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrer. Une minute de plus et ce sera fini pour lui.

Une voix fit son apparition dans la tête de Harry et répéta en boucle : « Ne renies pas ce que tu es Harry, seul l'Espoir peut combattre le Désespoir, ne renies pas ce que tu es… »

Harry su qui était celui qui venait de parler : Ailedor. Il commença à se transformer sous les assauts répétés des détraqueurs. La queue de feu apparut puis ce fut son corps qui se métamorphosa, ses ongles s'agrandirent, devinrent comme du cristal ; des poils recouvrirent son visage. La transformation terminée, il se sentit en pleine forme, les effets des démons noirs disparurent…

Devant l'apparition de leur pire ennemi, les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus vulnérables.

L'Ardargris émit un rugissement qui déstabilisa l'ensemble des créatures maléfiques et donna espoir aux trois elfes. Harry se jeta sur le détraqueur le plus proche et d'un coup de griffe coupa la créature en deux. Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la bouche du détraqueur. Harry continua son massacre. Les feroxis se jetèrent sur Harry, le griffant, ralentissant ses attaques. Harry commença à saigner abondamment. Les phénix fondirent sur leurs ennemis. Archenar soigna les plaies ouverts grâce à ses larmes puis attaqua les oiseaux de malheurs. Griffons, licornes, dragons firent leurs apparitions et aidèrent les phénix dans leurs taches.

Harry, sous sa forme d'Ardargris, mordit, déchiqueta les créatures des ténèbres. Peu à peu l'espoir revint chez les forces du bien.

Le nombre de créatures ténébreuses diminuait de plus en plus. Plusieurs fois Harry pensa s'évanouir, l'air empestait d'odeurs de sueur, de sang, de brûler.

Un éclair toucha Harry et le projeta une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Tout le monde s'arrêtât de combattre et regarda l'Ardargris foudroyé, immobile.

Harry

Lÿn couru vers l'animal mais les détraqueurs furent plus rapide. Harry regagna sa forme humaine mais il était brûlé de partout. Un des détraqueurs enleva sa capuche et se baissa vers Harry, prêt à l'embrasser. Archenar fonça sauver son maître mais un feroxis le cogna et le phénix tomba sur le sol évanouit. La bouche s'approchait du corps de Harry qui tremblait de plus en plus.

Lÿn sortit sa baguette, ferma les yeux concentrant tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait. « Penser à un souvenir heureux, pensez ». Lentement elle fit le geste du sort avec sa baguette, ouvrant les yeux montrant la détermination dans son regard. Les étincelles fusèrent de sa baguette et tombèrent comme de l'eau dans une cascade sur le sol trempé de sang :

Spero Patronum

Un griffon s'échappa de sa baguette et fonça sur les détraqueurs. Le détraqueur décagoulé fut projeté à des dizaines de mètres de Harry. Archenar se jeta sur son maître et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry reprit sa couleur normale puis se releva. Il vit le griffon d'argent devant lui puis regarda Lÿn et leva le pouce en l'air en signe de remerciement.

Sous ses yeux Lÿn s'évanouit, n'ayant plus de force, ni de magie pour se tenir debout.

Lÿn !

Harry couru vers elle. Son pouls était bas mais elle était encore en vie.

Un griffon qu'il connaissait bien fit son apparition devant Harry :

Aldebaran, amène la dans un endroit sécurisé et demande à quelqu'un de s'occuper d'elle.

Maintenant après l'enfant et Lÿn, je vais tous les tuer !

Harry se retransforma et chargea avec toute sa puissance les démons noirs. Ses rugissements faisaient trembler le sol ! Certains tentèrent de s'échapper mes Harry fut plus rapide et les tua avec ses griffes. Un patronus phénix et un patronus de licorne vinrent à ses côtés. Les démons noirs s'étaient fait encerclés par les deux sorts et l'animal. L'Ardargris sonna la charge par un puissant rugissement et les deux patronus ainsi que Harry attaquèrent. Les patronus repoussèrent les démons noirs sur Harry qui les tuaient instantanément. Le peu de feroxis voyant que la bataille était perdu pour eux s'enfuyèrent, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire calciner par un dragon et d'esquiver les attaques d'Archenar qui n'avait pas aimé de se faire mettre hors jeu tout à l'heure.

Le dernier détraqueur tomba à terre, sa robe coupée en deux par un coup de patte du tigre ailé. Harry se métamorphosa en lui-même, tout en gardant ses ailes.

La pluie tomba tout d'un coup, reflétant les larmes des victimes de cette bataille. Le tonnerre avait disparut mais les nuages restèrent là. Des morts partout, des maisons détruites, des cris, des pleurs !

La victoire avait un goût amer. Harry chercha Archenar des yeux mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et se posa sur son épaule.

Content de te voir en vie. Tu as faillis te faire tuer par un de ces immondes oiseaux de malheurs ! Mais heureusement que tu es ici !

Harry le caressa et continua son chemin dans les décombres brûlé, détruites, sans vie. La pluie, éteignit petit à petit le brasier.

Une licorne, sérieusement touché à la jambe, tentait de se relever. Un feroxis l'avait sûrement mordu sauvagement. Le sang argenté coulait à flot. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Harry s'approcha d'elle. La licorne, d'abord craintive prit peur, puis elle laissa le sorcier la toucher. Pendant que Archenar guérissait la blessure à la cuisse, Harry flattait l'encolure de la créature.

Elle se releva difficilement grâce à Harry puis lui lécha le visage et s'en alla.

Un sourire, le premier depuis la bataille, naquit sur le visage de Harry.

Les fées, des créatures aussi grosses qu'un poing, apportait les premiers soins sur les champs de bataille. Partout ces points de lumières avec des ailes translucides de libellule, auscultaient les blessés. Des phénix les aidaient dans leur tache. Un de ces points lumineux se cogna contre le buste de Harry et tomba par terre. D'un réflexe extraordinaire, Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et il la mi devant ces yeux. La lumière émise par la créature se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place à un corps de femme sublime.

Fait attention à toi Clochette ! Regarde où tu vas, dit il avec un sourire.

La fée repartit vers les blessés. Dans le ciel, les phénix entonnaient un chant de tristesse.

Certains d'entre eux avaient été tués par les feroxis.

Harry chercha Ëdolrë et Lÿn. Un griffon lui indiqua une plaine où tous les blessés avaient été amenés par les fées. Chose particulière, le griffon n'arrêtait pas de remercier Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce dernier eut du mal à repartir. Sa métamorphose n'était pas passée inaperçus.

Harry s'envola laissant derrière lui l'enfer de la bataille. Des tentes avaient été construites en masse. Partout des points lumineux se baladaient dans les airs, allant de créature en créature.

Lorsque Harry entra dans une des tentes, tout le monde s'arrêtât et chacune des créatures commencèrent à le fixer puis d'un mouvement commun elles s'inclinèrent à son passage.

Chacun venant le remercier. Des lueurs d'espoir billaient dans les yeux de chaque être.

Certains pleurèrent de joie à la vue de leur sauveur, de celui à qui ils devaient tous la vie.

Harry eut du mal à retrouver Lÿn. Les elfes voulaient le toucher, le remercier à leurs façons.

Une voix fendit les clameurs de la foule :

Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer !

Cette voix, Harry la reconnut entre mille : Lÿn, avec un sourire aux lèvres, se tenait allonger dans un lit, tenant de sa main droite celle de Ëdolrë. Aldebaran était de l'autre côté du lit et veillait sur l'elfe. Une fée faisait le tour de la jeune elfe.

Harry se jeta sur l'elfe et la sera dans ses bras.

Merci, dit il dans un souffle, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il pleura, conscient que Lÿn avait failli mourir pour lui. Ëdolrë lui mit sa main restante sur son épaule et Lÿn le berça tendrement et commença à pleurer elle aussi :

Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais toi. Regarde le nombre de vie que tu as sauvés. Ils te sont tous redevable.

Je n'aurai jamais pu les sauver sans toi et …

Alors on est quitte ! Tu as sauvé ma vie en apprenant le sort et j'ai sauvé la tienne.

Harry resta dans les bras de l'elfe puis quitta cet endroit chaleureux. Ce fut au tour d'Ëdolrë de le prendre dans ces bras. Harry se sentait bien. Il les considérait comme sa famille, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as un charme fou, personne ne te résiste !

Harry sortit rapidement des bras de l'elfe et regarda Lÿn avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Oui Lÿn, j'ai un charme fou et je te parie que tu vas me courir après dans disons dix secondes !

J'aimerai bien voir cela !

Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette puis d'un geste rapide il la pointa au dessus de l'elfe :

Fluvius

Le jet d'eau partit en plein dans le visage de Lÿn et Harry partit en courant vers la sortie sous les rires des blessés, essayant de ne pas se faire rattraper par Lÿn qui avait sauté de son lit et l'avait poursuivi.

Le soleil était revenu et la cité d'or resplendissait de nouveau, enfin une grande partie de la ville seulement… De la fumée s'élevait là où il y'avait eu le gros de la bataille.

Alors on aband…

Lÿn s'arrétât elle aussi et regarda le spectacle. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur l'épaule de Harry.

Tout n'est que ruine et désolation. Ils payeront un jour je te le promets ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne me serai pas vengé. Tu sais… un enfant …a per…du sa mère. Il m'a fait rappeler mon existence, ma vie. Comment la vie peut être aussi injuste avec certains ? Il ne connaîtra jamais sa mère tout sa à cause de ces pourritures !

Harry tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Calme toi Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Regarde ce que tu as fais : tu as sauvé la ville d'une destruction certaine. Allez rentre à la maison te reposer ! Tu en as bien besoin ! Je te raccompagne !

Je viens avec vous !

Ëdolrë se tenait devant eux, le regard fixé sur le champ de bataille.

Les trois s'envolèrent en même temps et regagnèrent la maison. Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la cuisine où Ëdolrë leur préparèrent une tisane.

Chacun se tenait dans son mutisme, retraçant dans leurs esprit ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Lÿn était dans les bras de Ëdolrë et Harry caressait le phénix.

Tu te rends compte, tu vas devenir un héros !

Lÿn avait brisé ce silence. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte vitre, regardant le soleil faisant sa réapparition :

Ëdolrë ne t'a pas raconté ?

Raconter quoi ?

Harry tourna son regard triste vers elle :

Je suis maudit par la vie. Tout le monde aimerait avoir mon existence et moi je voudrais absolument m'en débarrasser…Mon meilleur ami est jaloux de ce que je suis ! Je suis connu pour une chose auquel j'aurai préféré mourir. Mes parents et leurs amis sont morts par ma faute, j'ai détruit un mage noir et ce dernier a détruit mon existence par la même occasion. Ma vie se résume au seul fait que je vois mourir les personnes que j'aime le plus ! Tout le monde pense que j'ai une vie rêver et ils sont bien loin du compte. Une chose est sûr : la célébrité ne fait pas tout loin de là. On se fait de fausse idée sur moi… J'aurai préféré mille fois mourir mais la mort ne tient pas à moi. Je suis maudit !

Lÿn avait pleuré pendant le discours :

Excuse moi, dit elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Harry se dégagea de la fenêtre et vint la serrer dans ces bras.

Vous êtes les deux êtres qui compte le plus pour moi. Vous êtes ma famille et rien ne pourra nous détruire.

Ils restèrent longtemps tout trois, serrer, lier à jamais. Chacun avait peur de détruire ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Ils partirent se coucher, avec en tête les visions de terreurs.

Encore une fois Harry rêva de la porte fermée du département des mystères. Cette fois ci elle était ouverte et Harry prudent entra lentement dans la pièce. Du blanc partout à perte de vue. Ce qu'il ressentit en lui à ce moment là fut indéchiffrable. Une vague immense de bonheur entra en lui. Il ressentait de l'amour partout dans son corps. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien.. Tout sentiment de haine ou de colère avait disparu, écrasé sûrement par cette chaleur qui coulait en lui. Des étincelles d'or apparurent en face de lui et formèrent les mots :

« La vie n'est pas aussi maudite que tu ne le penses, crois en l'amour, il t'aidera ! »

Les mots disparurent tout comme la salle. Les yeux ouverts Harry fixa le plafond au dessus de lui. La chaleur tait toujours en lui, recouvrant chaque centimètre de son corps. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche chaude.

Il aperçut en se lavant les mains, un symbole. Une sorte de rune était inscrite comme un tatouage sur sa paume gauche. Intrigué il essaya d'effacer la marque d'argent mais elle resta.

Il s'habilla et descendit prendre quelque chose à manger. Il trouva Lÿn et Ëdolrë dans la cuisine, tout deux en train de manger. Des cernes profondes étaient visible et formaient des poches sous leurs yeux. A la vue du sorcier, Lÿn esquissa un sourire :

Dis donc tu as bien dormi toi, on dirait.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Harry acquit et commença à manger. Il apprit que des cérémonies en l'honneur des morts auraient lieu demain et qu'il devait absolument y participer pour que la population reprenne espoir.

Ëdolrë lui tapa dans le dos :

Ce n'est parce que on a gagné une bataille que l'on va s'arrêter de s'entraîner, surtout que…

Surtout que nous avons perdu une grande bataille hier !

Harry et les deux elfes se retournèrent et virent Dragën, la barbe sale, les vêtements en lambeaux sur le palier de la porte. Il n'y avait plus cette pointe de malice dans sa voix. Ses yeux violets ne brillaient plus.

Papa !

Lÿn se jeta sur son père et le sera fortement dans ces bras. Celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte de sa fille. Ëdolrë se leva et salua le vieil elfe. Harry fit de même. A la vue de Harry, les yeux de l'elfe pétillèrent de joie :

Voici donc la nouvelle figure héroïque de Anduin. Un mois déjà et on ne parle que de toi ! Bravo pour la bataille de la cité d'or, l'ensemble des peuples te remercient même si aucun ne savent qui tu es réellement.

Ëdolrë le coupa :

De quel bataille tu veux parler Dragën, nous avons été victorieux hier…

Tu as été victorieux, moi non. Aragwanaë est aux mains de l'ennemi. Une grande partie de l'armée ennemie y siège. Pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité malgré l'attaque d'hier : ils vont attaquer, le royaume des nains avant de partir en direction d'Anduin.

Cela veut dire que tu vas repartir Papa ?

Non je reste quelque jour ici pour m'occuper de notre jeune sorcier qui a bien changé depuis son arrivée. Je vais prendre une douche. Harry attends moi dans la salle d'entraînement dans quelque minutes.

Sur ce l'elfe partit à l'étage supérieur.

Harry finit de boire puis se dirigea dans la salle. Il prit un livre en attendant, représentant les différents combats à l'épée qui existaient.

Dragën apparut alors à ce moment là dans la salle, changer et propre, la barbe blanche et la baguette à la main.

On va voir ce que tu vaux !

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds :

On va se battre ? Mais vous êtes fatigué et …  
- J'étais fatigué, c'est différent, maintenant en garde jeune sorcier.

Harry se mit en face du vieil elfe et il leva sa baguette devant lui. Il se remémora ses séances de lecture lorsque Ëdolrë te Lÿn était absent. Tous les sorts, leurs effets, comment les réaliser proprement, tout cela était inscrit dans sa tête. Il fit apparaître ces ailes dorées à l'arrière de son dos et le duel commença.

Harry attaqua immédiatement d'un sort de désarmement :

Expelliarmus

Le rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le vieil elfe qui se protégea :

scutum

Le bouclier absorba le sort et Dragën contre attaqua aussitôt :

Motus Terrae

Le sol sous Harry trembla et le sorcier perdit l'équilibre. Dragën lui envoya un autre sort d'attaque :

Adglutino

Un liquide se déversa sur Harry et le colla au sol. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Le liquide déversé était de la colle. Harry essaya de s'échapper mais ce fut chose impossible. La colle craqua un moment mais Harry fut vite épuisé. Dragën fit disparaître les effets du sort et aida Harry à se relever.

C'est moyen. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide, plus vif ! Il faut que tu devines les intentions de ton adversaire avant qu'il ne t'attaque. Recommençons !

Harry se mit en place et attendit que l'elfe attaque en premier.

Vrästa

Le sort d'expulsion elfique prit la direction de Harry. Pour la première fois, le sorcier allait tenter le sort du bouclier améliorer :

Scutum

Les contours du bouclier se formèrent et protégèrent une partie du corps de Harry. Le sort d'expulsion fit exploser le bouclier. La puissance du choc fit voltiger Harry dans les airs. Il ouvrit ces ailes pour se maintenir au dessus du sol. Son temps de réaction ne lui permit pas de voir que Dragën avait utilisé un autre sort à ce moment là :

Gravitatis maximum

Le sort de gravité le toucha en plein cœur et il tomba lourdement au sol, attiré par son poids qui avait été multiplié par le sort. Il annula le sort :

Finite Incantatem

Et il eut juste le temps de se protéger d'une autre attaque de l'elfe mais son bouclier explosa de nouveau.

Harry se mit à esquiver les sorts que l'elfe lui envoyait. Il tenta pour le prochain sort d'utiliser une majeure partie de sa puissance. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rate le prochain sort. Tout dépendait du bouclier de l'elfe. La baguette dans la main de Harry brûla, chargé pleinement de magie. Dragën intrigué par le comportement pacifiste de Harry depuis quelque minute leva sa baguette. Harry sauta sur l'occasion et lança le sort de désarmement :

Expelliarmus

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Dragën fit apparaître un bouclier grâce à un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas. Au contact des deux sorts, il y'eut une explosion et cette fois ci, ce fut Dragën qui fut éjecter.

L'elfe tomba au sol immobile. Harry se précipita vers lui malgré la fatigue du au sort. A un mètre de l'elfe, Harry reçut un sort de plein fouet venant de la part de Dragën et il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la salle, sur ces fesses meurtrie.

Tout étourdi, il se releva difficilement et trouva Dragën devant lui.

Ne baisse jamais ta garde même si tu crois que tu as gagné le duel. Dans une véritable bataille, tu serais mort en moins de deux. Par contre je suis impressionné par ton sort de désarmement. C'est la première depuis longtemps qu'un de mes plus puissants boucliers ait reçu un tel choc mais tu as pris un risque en utilisant une grande partie de ta magie. Si tu avais raté ta cible, ton combat aurait été perdu. On recommence une dernière fois.

Les deux duellistes se remirent en place. Les sorts fusèrent en même temps de chaque baguette. Aucun des deux combattants n'arrivèrent à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Au lieu d'utiliser des sorts défensifs, Dragën avait sortit son épée et parait les sorts avec la lame.

Harry se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas celui qui lancerait le plus de sort qui gagnerai, mais celui qui serai le plus malin. « Mais comment être plus malin ? Dragën était plus expérimenté que lui, donc ce serait difficile de le surprendre. C'était comme Dumbledore, le vieux mage semblait in détrônable ! Qu'avais utiliser Voldemort pour déstabiliser le directeur de Poudlard ? Que des sorts issus de la magie noire, tous inconnu, tous sauf un… »

A cette pensée Harry eut un immense sourire. C'était tout à fait réalisable, il pouvait le commander…le tout c'était de trouver le sort qu'il lancerait ensuite.

Son choix se fixa sur le sort de mutisme. Vraiment ce sort était très utile pour Harry.

Le sorcier leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide et rapide de son poignet droit il abaissa sa baguette :

Serpentsortia

Un serpent de deux mètres sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers l'elfe étonné que Harry ait utilisé un sortilège de magie noire.

Fais lui peur, mais ne le mord pas !fit le sorcier en fourchelang.

Dragën dirigea son regard incrédule vers le sorcier, oubliant complètement le serpent. Celui ne se priva pas de le rappeler à l'elfe. Dragën lança un sort au serpent laissant son côté droit découvert. Harry en profita et lança le sort du mutisme.

Silentio

Le serpent disparut, Dragën s'occupa de Harry. Le sorcier lui envoya un sort d'expulsion :

Expello

Dragën ouvrit sa bouche pour lancer le sort mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. D'un mouvement rapide de son poignet gauche, la lame de son épée coupa la trajectoire du sort d'expulsion qui arrêta sa course dans le mur.

« Ah le sorcier veut jouer à ce jeu, et bien il va voir que je ne suis pas puissant pour rien »

D'un geste souple du poignet Dragën envoya un sort sans formule. Ce sort passa à un mètre à côté de Harry. Rapidement l'elfe fit un autre mouvement de baguette avec sa main et un miroir apparut devant le premier sort lancer. Le sort frappa le miroir et fut renvoyé en direction de Harry. Le sorcier, ne s'étant pas protéger et n'ayant pas vu la nouvelle trajectoire du sort, fut propulser et perdit sa baguette. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Liana carceris

Visiblement l'elfe avait retrouvé la parole. Des lianes entourèrent Harry qui se retrouva emprisonné, immobile, à la merci de son adversaire.

Un son de claquement de main parvint aux oreilles de Harry :

C'est mieux, même si il y'a encore de gros défauts. L'utilisation de ton don que tu m'avais caché… a faillis m'avoir. Si tu avais utilisé un autre sort j'aurais été cuit mais tu as envoyé celui du mutisme et j'ai là aussi failli me faire avoir. Heureusement que j'ai beaucoup de réflexe. Il s'en ait fallu de quelque milli secondes. Tu as utilisé ta tête cette fois ci et non ta puissance. Les deux combinés sont presque invulnérables mais comme tu ne maîtrises pas encore suffisamment ta puissance, tu ne risques pas de faire long feu dans une bataille. Par contre tu n'es pas sur tes gardes. Tu n'as pas protégé tes arrières et tu as perdus le duel. Il faut que tu es un œil surtout. Mais je ne vais pas te le reprocher cette fois ci car j'ai fait la même erreur en m'occupant du serpent. Il faut analyser la situation…

Le ventre de Harry grogna.

Bon il n'y a pas besoin de savoir quelle heure il est…dit l'elfe les yeux pétillant de malice.

Harry entra dans la cuisine en même temps que Dragën et trouvèrent tus deux Ëdolrë et Lÿn se chamaillant comme un jeune couple.

N'ayant pas vu qu'il y'avait d'autre personne dans la salle, ils continuèrent leur petite bagatelle amoureuse. Ëdolrë enserra Lÿn dans ses bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de pus en plus. Plus que cinq centimètres, plus que trois, plus que deux, plus qu…

Hum hum !

La jonction n'eu pas eu lieu. Lÿn tourna son visage vers la provenance du bruit.

Harry je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous embèter quand je suis seul avec Ëdolrë sous danger de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Harry n'a rien n'à voir dans cette affaire. Je viens juste d'avoir mal à la gorge…

Papa, le visage de Lÿn et surtout d'Ëdolrë devint blême, je vais tout expliquer…

Ëdolrë mit ses mains autour de Lÿn :

Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Nous nous aimons plus que tout. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre. Elle est mon plus grand bonheur…

Et il l'est aussi…

La scène aurait pu être gravé dans les plus grandes déclarations d'amour de l'histoire des elfes si Harry ne s'était pas mis à grogner du ventre. Les trois elfes se tournèrent en même temps vers le sorcier.

Excusez moi, dit il tout rouge.

Les trois elfes rirent en même temps. Harry se mit à rire lui aussi. A la fin de cet échange, Dragën se dirigea vers Ëdolrë qui perdit tout d'un coup le sourire. Dragën le serra dans ces bras, puis fit la même chose à sa fille.

Je suis content pour vous deux.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais la bataille d'hier était encore dans la tête de chacun.

Harry du revenir dans la salle d'entraînement, cette fois ci il devait découvrir quel était son élément.

Dragën se tenait déjà au cœur de la pièce, un coffret à la main. Il traça un rond à la craie avec sa baguette.

Assied toi au centre ! Je vais t'envoyer un sort qui te projettera dans un monde qui est propre à toi. Là il y'aura quatre voies possible. Dés que tu en auras pris une, tu ne pourras plus aller en arrière alors choisi celle qui te plait le plus. Lorsque tu auras prit un chemin tu devras trouver une sphère de lumière. Au contact de cette sphère, l'élément en toi s'éveillera et tu devras sentir ces effets en toi.

C'est tout ?

Oui en tout cas pour toi ! D'autres questions ?

La boite, elle sert à quoi ?

Ah, fit Dragën très heureux que Harry lui pose cette question, cette bois contient les choses les plus importantes de la vie. Elle renferme la nature, la vrai, celle qui se trouvait sur la terre avant que nous existions. C'est une force indestructible !

Lentement Dragën ouvrit la boite et Harry pus apercevoir quatre sphères. On aurait dit que l'intérieur des sphères était vivant. Il y'avait des sortes d'échanges gazeux dans les sphères.

Dragën en prit une, virant dans les rouges et la tendit à Harry.

Au contact, le sorcier sentit une bouffée de chaleur rentrer en lui.

Tu portes la sphère du feu ! Très peu peuvent le contrôler. J'en fais parti, ainsi que Lÿn. Tous les éléments se valent mais détenir le feu a toujours été un signe de puissance chez les elfes. Il est signe de bien et de réconfort aussi. Tient prends cette sphère.

Dragën lui donna une sphère où des nuages blancs bougeaient sans cesse. Harry la toucha et se sentit aussitôt très léger.

C'est l'élément de l'air, non ?

Tu as tout à fait raison. Le détenir est signe de pureté. On peut contrôler les vents ou envoyer des ennemis à l'autre bout de la planète d'un simple claquement de doigt. Si tu es très puissant et que tu contrôles cet élément à merveille, il se peut que tu puisses dévier un sort. Tient prends cette sphère là.

Plusieurs verts se mélangèrent dans la boule magique. Harry se sentit extremment dure en la touchant.

L'élément terre : synonyme de force et de domination. C'est le principal signe de vie aussi. Et voici le dernier, dit il en tendant la dernière sphère.

Harry fut hypnotisé par les bleus de la sphère. On aurait dit que chaque couche de couleur coulait sur les autres. Une partie de Harry fut attiré par la boule et lorsqu'il la toucha, il sentit comme un conflit à l'intérieur de lui. Deux esprits se combattaient en lui. Il y' avait une lutte de pouvoir.

Et voici le dernier, l'eau ! Le contraire du feu, son opposé, son ennemie. La chaleur fait fondre la glace et l'eau éteint le feu. Il n' y a aucun rapport mais beaucoup de sorcier ayant comme élément l'eau ont mal tourné. Il représente la puissance mais aussi la fluidité. Installe toi, nous allons commencer. Ces quatre sphères vont tourner autour d toi. Quand tu auras découvert ta sphère, une des quatre que je tiens dans la main viendra devant toi et te transmettra son pouvoir.

Harry s'assit sur le sol, dans le cercle et ferma les yeux. Dragën déposa les sphères autour de Harry. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

manifesto spiritu vitae elementum expergo vigilae

Un rayon doré sortit de la baguette et toucha Harry. Le sorcier s'illumina pendant quelques instants puis l'intensité de la lumière diminua. Les quatre sphères tournaient rapidement maintenant autour de Harry. On aurait dit des traînées vertes, grises, bleu et rouges qui l'encerclaient.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans une plaine. Autour de lui apparut quatre portes en argent. Des symboles étaient gravés sur chacune d'entre elle. Il essaya de ressentir laquelle il devrait prendre. Les deux sur ses côtés ne l'attiraient pas vraiment par rapport aux deux autres, celle de devant et celle de derrière, qui attisaient sa curiosité. Mais maintenant laquelle des deux il allait choisir…

Dragën regardait le sorcier. Cela faisait une minute qu'il était parti dans l'ailleurs. Normalement il aurait du voir des changements. Tout d'un coup, deux des quatre traînées ralentirent et les sphères réapparurent. Leurs vitesses continuèrent de baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent au sol et roulèrent vers Dragën. Le vieil elfe les regarda et sembla tout d'un coup soucieux. « Faites qu'il fasse le bon choix. »

Les deux portes disparurent. Il en restait donc encore deux. Harry observa chacune d'entre elle mais il n'arriva à se faire un choix. Celle de devant ou de derrière ? Tel était la question !

Il avança d'un pas. Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler. Il s'écroula à cause de la douleur et revint à mi chemin. Pourquoi sa cicatrice lui faisait mal ? Voldemort n'était pas avec lui pourtant ! Il avait ressentit une immense colère en y allant. Il tourna la tête et leva le pied pour se diriger vers l'autre porte…

Dragën continua d'observer le jeune homme. « Les deux essayeront de l'attirer. Voyons lequel va le convaincre. » Une des traînées commença à ralentir. « On va enfin savoir. » La sphère reprit de la vitesse. Puis ce fut l'autre sphère qui ralentit. « Il commence à être testé. »

La sphère reprit de la vitesse.

« Aie, fichue cicatrice ! » Si Harry faisait un pas, en direction de l'une des portes quelque soit lesquelles, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Si il prenait la direction de la porte en face, la colère remplissait son être et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal alors que si il allait vers l'autre porte il ressentait de la joie avec la douleur. Au temps être heureux et avoir mal que de souffrir et d'être animé par de sombres sentiments. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte se trouvant derrière lui.

« Voyons il réfléchit. Quelle décision va-t-il prendre ? » Une des sphères commença à ralentir progressivement. « Son choix est fait, il n' y a plus qu'attendre. » La sphère était de plus en plus visible, signe de sa perte de vitesse. « Il a fait ce choix, d'accord. Je demanderai à Orofornë de l'aider. »

Harry, malgré la douleur à la cicatrice, s'approcha de plus en plus de la porte. Au moment, où il allait mettre la main sur la poignée, il pensa à quelque chose : « Cette joie, est ce bien moi qui la ressent ou pas ? Et cette colère ? Récapitulons ma cicatrice me fait souffrir. Quand est ce que ma cicatrice me fait souffrir ? Lorsque Voldemort est proche de moi ou qu'il ressent une vive émotion. Les sentiments qui m'animent, sont ils vraiment ce que je ressens ? » La main en l'air à dix centimètres de la poignée, Harry réfléchit au choix qu'il avait à faire. Il ne savait vraiment pas lequel il devait prendre…

« Pourquoi ne tombe t'elle pas ? On dirait qu'il réfléchit une dernière fois à son choix. » Dragën regarda la sphère qui tournait au ralentit autour de Harry alors que l'autre laissait une traînée derrière elle. « Il n'arrive toujours pas à faire son choix. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment. De toute façon cela il ne les a pas tous envoyé de ce côté-là. Il s'est juste trouver que beaucoup de gens de la sorte l'ont eu. Ah enfin … »

La main toujours au dessus de la poignée. Harry était toujours plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. En plus une voix, celle de Dumbledore lui répétait toujours la même phrase depuis qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte. « Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui déterminent ce que nous sommes vraiment… » Devait il faire confiance à ce sentiment de joie qui l'animait ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il retira sa main et se dirigea vers l'autre porte malgré la colère qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Plus il se rapprochait de la porte plus il sentait qu'il faisait le bon choix…

La sphère augmenta son allure et ce fut l'autre qui perdit de la vitesse. Dragën sourit. Il avait eu peur en voyant la première boule ralentir. Peur qu'Harry contrôle cet élément… Mais maintenant la situation avait évolué mais il pouvait encore se passer des choses. « Espérons qu'il ne change pas d'avis »

Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte. Plus que trois mètres, plus que deux et demi. La douleur à sa cicatrice augmenta. Il s'écroula au sol. Il essaya de se relever mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. « Tu ne veux pas que j'atteigne cette porte et bien on verra lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. » A chaque centimètre parcouru, la douleur semblait s'accentuer.

La sphère ralentissait encore mais bizarrement de plus en plus lentement. « Réfléchit il encore ? Je n'espère pas. Il est à quelque mètre du but on dirait. J'espère qu'il ne va pas craquer. »

C'est en rampant qu'Harry arriva au seuil de la porte. Il se releva, usant une grande partie de sa force, et se mit en face de la poignée. Le fait de rester debout lui fut extremment difficile, cela lui demandait de fournir un effort phénoménal. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Lentement son bras s'approcha de la poignée. Cinq centimètres les séparaient. D'un geste brusque il attrapa la poignée…

La sphère s'arrêtât et tomba eu sol. Elle roula jusqu'à Dragën, avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui se pencha pour la ramasser. Il l'essuya avec sa manche et regarda avec émerveillement la boule aux différents bleus étinceler...

C'est alors que tout bascula. Il eut l'impression qu'il était attiré par le ciel et non plus par la terre. A ces pieds, l'herbe était devenue bleue et le ciel était vert. Il se sentit perdu dans ce nouvel univers. Il poussa la porte et tomba dans une lumière éblouissante…

La dernière sphère tournait de plus en plus rapidement. En moins d'une seconde elle avait tourné autour de chaque partie du corps. Dragën attendit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde…

Harry se retrouva sur une immense montagne. Il n' y avait pas un vent, pas un bruit. Devant lui se tenait une statue en cristal. Un homme debout était attaché sur un bout de bois et se faisait dévorer son ventre par un immense oiseau. D'un bras il tentait de protéger son visage des attaques de l'oiseau. Dans son autre main était posé la sphère que Harry voulait. L'homme semblait souffrir de la malédiction infliger. Harry contourna la statue et malgré sa taille il du se mettre sur ces pointes pour pouvoir prendre la boule convoiter. Il prit la sphère à deux mains…

La sphère tournait toujours et encore autour de Harry. Tout d'un coup elle s'arrêtât et se mit en face du corps du sorcier. Elle commença à briller . Dragën du fermer les yeux. Un rayon fusa de la boule lumineuse et entra en contact avec le corps de Harry…

Dans la main de Harry la sphère commença à chauffer. Elle devint lumineuse et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il sentit que la sphère entra dans son corps. Il se sentit comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Quelque chose prennait forme en lui. Il se sentait incroyablement vivant.

La sphère continuait de briller. Le rayon qui la reliait au corps de Harry perda un peu de son intensité. La sphère aussi. Dragën rouvrit les yeux et assista à la fin du spectacle. Finalement la sphère reprit ses couleurs d'origine. Ayant rempli sa fonction elle tomba au sol, sans un bruit. Elle roula au pied du vieil elfe qui la ramassa, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Il ouvrit délicatement la boite où l'on mettait les boules des éléments.

La sphère magique rouge rejoints les trois autres misent auparavant…

REVIEWS PLEASE

Finalement j'ai décidé qu'il n'aurait pas de petite amie ici. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Zabou :** merci d'être fidèle au rendez vous et de me laisser à chaque fois une review. Je te souhaite de bonne vacance. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu..

Amitiés,

**Spirit w.w** :Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Comment trouves tu ce chapitre ? Bonne vacance.

Amitiés,

**Raffi **:Fidèle au rendez vous ! Tu es le seul à avoir reviewé pour tous mes chapitres, c'est pour cela que je te dédie ce chapitre. Merci encore pour tes reviews.

Amitiés,

**George Potter** : Bonne chance pour ta fic. J'espère que tu as plein de review. Amitié

**Hisoka **:Tu es avec Zabou et Raffi, un de mes plus fervents reviewer et je te remercie de laisser une review à chaque fois. Bonne vacance. Amitié,

**Hôtel** de **l'Univers** : Très original pseudo. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Amitié

**Voldicheri** : J'adore ton pseudo. J'espere que tu as aime ce chapitre autant que le début de ma fic. Bonne vacance et amitié.

**Bastien** : jamais deux sans trois. J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je suis content de recevoir des reviews de ta part. Passe de bonne vacance. Amitié

**Fingolfin** : Vas-tu bientôt publier ta fic ? Deux semaines que j'attends ! J'espere qu'elle arrivera bientôt… Merci pour ta review. Bonne vacance. Amitié

**Scorpion** **noir** : merci pour ta review. La suite est sous tes yeux et j'espere qu'elle t' a plu. Bonne vacance. Amitié

**Alinemb54** : Tout juste Speis veut dire espoir en latin. Je me sers beaucoup de cette langue ainsi que du suédois pour les sorts. J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu et merci pour ta review.

Bonne vacance. Amitié

**Hyloy** : Jamais vu un aussi grand fan que toi. T'inquiète pas je ne veux pas d'argent. J'écrit juste pour le plaisir ! il ya des fois le syndrome de la page blanche mais je me rattrape.

Bonne vacance.

Amitiés,

**Satya** : 2 semaines d'absence ! La suite arrive enfin ! J'espere qu'elle t' plu. Amitié

**Elaur** : Ta fic est super ! Vas-tu bientôt publier un nouveau chpitre, Merci pour ta review ! Passe de Bonne vacance. Amitié

**Christophe** : Tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps par rapport aux autres pour lire la suite. J'espere qu'elle te plait. Amitié.


	7. On ne progresse jamais sans un apprentis...

Ceci est ma première fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Disclaimer : Tout ou presque appartient à la neuvième fortune féminine du Royaumes Uni.**

Je vous conseille de lire la fic de **Louknaille:** Harry Potter et le Prince de sang méle.C'est bien écrit et le scénario est bien ficelé(enfin je trouve).

Sinon désolé du retard ! J'avais du boulot et le syndrome de a page blanche.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**

**Chapitre 7 :** On ne progresse jamais sans un apprentissage

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, il du mettre ses mains devant ses yeux.

Peu à peu, sa vue se rétablit. Sa cicatrice lui faisait encore un peu mal.

Dragën était en train de ranger la boîte des éléments sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. L'elfe se retourna et souri au sorcier. Harry se leva, attendant que l'elfe revienne vers lui.

Il se sentait différent. Quelque chose d'indescriptible venait de naître en lui. Ce n'était pas un sentiment, ni une pensée. C'était comme une force ardente qui brûlait en lui, pas que cela ne lui fasse mal, c'était comme une douce chaleur qui parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps.

_-_ Alors comment te sens-tu ?

Dragën, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de joie, s'était rendu à ses côtés.

_-_ J'ai… en fait je ne sais pas ce que j'ai réellement. Je me sens bizarre, comme si quelque chose était née en moi.

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir cette force. Elle était là, partout. Aucune partie de son corps n'était dépourvue de cette force. Elle se mélangeait avec sa magie.

_-_ Au fait qu'elle est mon élément ?

_-_ A toi de trouver ! Sers-toi de ce que tu as vu dans tes visions pour savoir. Rappelle-toi la couleur de la sphère lorsque tu l'as prise de la main de Prométhée, rappelles toi de ce que tu as ressenti au contact…

_-_ Prométhée ? La statue avec l'oiseau ?

_-_ Tu ne connais pas le mythe de Prométhée ? Ce qu'il a fait à ton peuple t'est donc inconnu ?

Harry chercha dans ses plus profonds souvenirs. Certes il se rappelait que Prométhée avait été important dans la mythologie grecque et qu'il avait volé quelque chose aux dieux des monts de l'Olympe pour le donner aux hommes. Par déduction, il découvrit que la sphère était le bien volé. Plus il voulait se rappeler des couleurs de la sphère, plus la vision disparaissait. Il se souvenait seulement de la sensation au contact de la sphère.

« Cette chaleur, cette puissance cela ne peut provenir que d'un élément ! »

_-_ Le feu ! Mon élément est le feu. Je ressens son effet dans tout mon corps.

_-_ Tu as trouvé. Ton élément est bien le feu. Comme je contrôle le feu aussi, je serai donc ton tuteur. Lÿn le contrôle aussi mais pas aussi bien que moi, enfin pas encore ! Les enfants sont faits pour être plus fort que les parents…

_-_ Mais pourquoi ai j'eu mal à ma cicatrice alors que Voldemort ne se trouve pas en Anduin, enfin je crois qu'il ne se trouve pas ici…

_-_ Le sorcier que tu nommes Voldemort ne se trouve effectivement pas en Anduin. Les elfes noirs haïssent plus que tout, les sorciers qu'ils soient maléfiques ou non, ils ne le feront pas apparaître comme nous l'avons fais avec toi dans ce monde.

_-_ Alors comment cela se fait que j'ai ressenti une douleur à la cicatrice au moment de choisir entre les deux portes ? D'ailleurs à quel élément correspondait cette deuxième porte ?

_-_ Une question à la fois ! Bon par laquelle je vais commencer par te répondre. Je vais plutôt te poser une question auquel tu dois me donner toutes les réponses que tu connais. Comment as tu eu cette cicatrice ?

Le vieil elfe regardait intensément la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry. Le sorcier connaissait trop ces regards, cette manie de regarder l'éclair au lieu de le regarder directement dans les yeux.

_-_ C'est la marque de ce sorcier maléfique. Le soir où il a tué mes parents et essayer de me détruire, il a disparu. Au moment où il m'a lancé le sort mortel, le rayon ma percuté et s'est retourné en direction du mage. Il n'en est pas mort malheureusement. La seule marque visible de cette nuit reste cette cicatrice, point d'impact du sort mortel. Par cette marque il m'a désigné comme son égal. Par la même occasion il m'a transmis une grande partie de ses pouvoirs cette nuit là comme la faculté de parler au serpent. Lorsqu'il se trouve à proximité, ma cicatrice me fait mal. Depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie, je peux ressentir les sentiments qui l'animent comme la colère et la joie. Cette connexion est douloureuse. Aussi je peux voir, lorsque je dors, de quoi il rêve. J'ai perçu cette joie et cette colère lorsque j'ai du faire mon choix entre les deux portes…

_-_ Ta cicatrice est donc un lien avec ce sorcier.

Dragën sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait parler mais il la renferma. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Pendant plus d'une minute, il ouvrit les livres et les renfermait deux secondes après. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait dans un des plus vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque. Il souffla sur la couverture pour faire disparaître la poussière. Il tourna rapidement les pages. Au milieu du livre il s'arrêtât sur une des pages et commença à la lire. Un sourire apparut, signe qu'il avait la solution à un problème posé. Il remit le livre à la place qu'il occupait initialement et il revint vers Harry l'air grave :

_-_ Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Tu avais peur qu'une partie de toi ne soit aveuglé par le pouvoir. Eh bien cette partie existe bien en toi. Elle a été créée lorsque le sort t'a touché. On pourrait dire que tu as deux âmes pour un seul corps. Deux esprits pour un seul cerveau. Une de ces âmes provient du sort donc c'est celle du lanceur et la seconde et celle que tu as toujours eue avant qu'il te lance son sort. Tu ne le sens sûrement pas mais il y'a une lutte de pouvoir en toi. Lorsque tu es animé par un certain sentiment, un de ces deux états d'esprit ou âmes, si tu préfères, sera en position de force par rapport à l'autre et il ou elle prendra le contrôle de ton corps. Ses deux parties en toi sont très différentes à première vue. On pourrait même jusqu'à avancer qu'elles sont opposées. L'âme d'un nouveau né est l'innocence même alors que l'autre, celle du mage, n'est que destruction…

_-_ Vous voulez dire que j'ai un côté mauvais puisqu'elle provient du sort de Voldemort et que je n'en suis même pas conscient. Je ne ressens pas que je suis coupé en deux…

_-_ Ta cicatrice le montre bien : C'est un symbole de scissure. Elle te sépare le front en deux parties : celui de droite et celui de gauche. Tu es comme ton front, deux d'âmes pour une seule pensée. Ton état d'esprit est le résultat de l'assortiment de ces deux âmes. Il y'a une lutte de pouvoir constante selon ton humeur ou tes sentiments. Il y'aura alors domination d'un des deux et cette domination permettra alors à celle qui domine de contrôler une grande partie de ton corps. Lorsque tu ne ressens rien comme dans une transe, il y'a une égalité parfaite entre les deux.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ai j'eu mal lors de mon choix ? Je n'étais contrôlé par aucun sentiment, du moins je le crois…

_-_ Autre chose aussi, tu as longuement réfléchit avant de faire ton choix. Tu as hésité entre le feu et l'eau. Je te dis que la plupart des êtres maléfiques contrôlaient l'eau. En fait on peut dire que les éléments ont aussi une âme. Lorsqu'un individu fait la transe que tu as fait, et que l'élément fait parti de lui à part entière, son âme se mélange avec l'âme de l'élément en sorte. Il a un nouvel état d'esprit du à la fusion des deux. Tu ne le sais pas et tu ne le ressens pas mais tu es différent depuis que l'élément t'a délégué ces pouvoirs. L'âme de l'eau va pousser un individu qui possède cet élément à vouloir être le plus puissant, le plus rapidement et quelle que soit la manière. La plus rapide étant la magie noire en faisant un pacte avec les ténèbres. Il va pousser l'être alors à dominer les autres puisqu'il se croit puissant. Le feu par contre rend l'être plus sage et plus patient. Il recherche la puissance lui aussi mais il n'utilise pas les mêmes manières que l'eau. Pour le feu, la puissance vient petit à petit et non d'un coup. Le feu refuse d'être corrompu par une certaine magie. Arwanël ne s'est pas créer en un jour…

_-_ Mais qu'elle est le rapport avec le fait que j'ai ressentit de la douleur lorsque j'étais en transe ?

_-_ J'y viens. Le sorcier maléfique a du avoir une certaine affinité avec l'eau et lorsqu'il a lancé le sort qui t'a causé cette cicatrice, l'âme qui a été crée, a, elle aussi une affinité avec cet élément. Lorsque tu as du faire le choix, pour une raison inconnue l'âme crée par le sort a pris le contrôle de ton corps. L'autre âme était en position de faiblesse et elle a essayé de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de ton corps. Elle t'a permis de rester suffisamment conscient. Cette lutte a provoqué en partie le mal à ta cicatrice. L'âme crée à essayer de t'attirer, de profiter au maximum de la position où elle était en te faisant ressentir certains sentiments.

_-_ L'eau est donc maléfique. J'ai fais le bon choix en prenant le feu.

_-_ On ne peut pas dire que l'eau est un élément du côté obscur. C'est simplement l'élément qui corrompt un individu plus facilement que l'air, la terre ou le feu. As-tu d'autres questions ? Non, bon on va commencer avec un cours théorique sur le feu. Tout d'abord l'élément feu désigne un grand ensemble qui peut se diviser en trois parties, sais-tu lesquelles ?

_-_ Euh ! Il y'a le feu, c'est à dire la flamme, la chaleur et tout cela si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le vieil elfe acquit d'un signe de la tête.

_-_ Tu as déjà trouvé une des parties, essayes de trouver les deux restantes. Je vais t'aider pour une : tu la vois au moins une fois par jour. Sans elle, il ne pourrait y avoir de vie dans ce monde. Elle est en chaque instant présente tout le long du jour et de la nuit.

Harry réfléchit à l'indice que lui avait donné Dragën. Il regarda les alentours pour essayer de trouver ce qui était toujours présent mais il ne nota rien.

« Allez trouve, tu n'es pas aussi bête que cela, qu'est qui est toujours présent dans la journée ? »

D'un geste involontaire ses yeux rencontrèrent le soleil qui brillait intensément dans le ciel bleu. Cette vision lui brûla les yeux et il fut obliger de regarder autre part.

« Aie, ça aveugle ce truc. Il pourrait quand même mettre des stores ou des rideaux pour empêcher la lumière de rentrer dans la pièce. Il y'a déjà assez de lumière comme cela. Mais voilà j'ai trouvé ! La lumière ! Présente toute la journée, c'est le soleil qui émet cette lumière et les plantes ne peuvent pas vivre sans. »

Harry sourit, fier de sa trouvaille même si l'elfe l'avait beaucoup aidé en lui donnant des indices.

_-_ La lumière.

_-_ La lumière tu as raison. Le dernier tu auras du mal à trouver. Regardes bien je vais te le montrer.

Le regard de l'elfe se fit momentanément plus dure. Il leva un doigt en direction du ciel puis le baissa en direction d'un endroit sur le sol dans la salle d'un geste rapide. Un éclair fendit l'air et éclata dans un grand bruit à l'endroit où Dragën avait pointé son doigt. Harry se leva et alla voir l 'endroit où l'impact avait eu lieu. Un cratère un peu profond et assez large était apparu. Des débris se trouvait tout au tour du trou. Le choc était impressionnant. Dragën se leva et remit tout en place, d'un coup de baguette, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_-_ Il ne faudrait pas que j'abîme le parquet sinon Lÿn va me crier dessus d'avoir détruit sa maison, dit Dragën tout en prononçant un peu fortement le « sa maison ». Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage du vieil elfe, signe qu'il était tout à fait d'accord que sa fille est un fiancé. On voyait bien que rien n'était plus important que le bonheur de sa fille. Harry rigola suite à la phrase de Dragën.

« Voilà un père qui aime sa fille. Comme j'aurai aimé avoir des parents comme Lÿn ! » Pensa t-il tristement.

_-_ La foudre, Dragën était revenue sur les éléments, lien entre la terre et le ciel, entre la lumière et la chaleur. J'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Parlons d'abord de l'élément en général. On peut le décomposer donc en trois parties : la chaleur c'est à dire le feu tel que tu le connais, la lumière et la foudre. Chacune de ces parties s'utilisent de manière différente. La lumière te permet de voir dans la nuit, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Le feu et la foudre sont très utiles dans un combat. Le feu peut te servir d'attaque et de défense alors que la foudre n'est utile qu'en attaque.

_-_ J'ai vu cela dans un duel entre Ëdolrë et Lÿn. Lÿn a utilisé le feu à un moment donné du combat.

_-_ Lÿn et Ëdolrë se sont combattus ? Même si Lÿn est plus puissante que la plupart des elfes elle n'a pas du faire long feu contre Ëdolrë. C'est un très bon stratège et lors d'un combat il se familiarise en quelques instants avec le style de combat de son adversaire. Lui et Orofornë se combattent constamment pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort. Généralement ça se finit presque toujours sur un match nul car les deux sont à chaque fois mort de fatigue. Seul deux ou trois autres elfes ont à peu près leur niveau. Orofornë par exemple a su maîtriser l'élément de l'eau à merveille. J'ai du lui prodiguer la sagesse et la patience pour ne pas qu'il se tourne vers les forces obscures. La compétition entre Orofornë et Ëdolrë ne m'a pas aidé loin de là. Ils ont été mes élèves en même temps. Ils s'apprécient mutuellement comme des frères même si leur acharnement à battre l'autre tend à prouver le contraire. J'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Orofornë d'avoir voulu trancher ton corps de coups d'épée lorsque nous t'avons amené dans ce monde. Il vient ce soir manger avec nous par ailleurs.

_- _Pas le moins du monde, je vous ai dit après sa tentative de meurtre que je comprenais ces raisons.

_- _Au moins, on sait que tu pardonnes facilement. Revenons sur ton élément. Je disais donc que tu pouvais faire apparaître de la lumière pour t'éclairer dans l'obscurité. Regarde !

Au-dessus de la paume de la main droite de Dragën, une sphère brillante apparut. Après quelques instants elle disparut. La pièce fut moins éclairée.

_-_ Donc voilà la lumière. Elle est très facile à manipuler. Le feu que nous connaissons est très dur à maîtriser. Tu peux le faire apparaître directement dans ta main ou sinon utilise ta baguette. Tu peux faire apparaître la quantité de feu que tu veux jusqu'a épuisement de l'oxygène dans le milieu où tu es donc fais attention à toi car cette contrainte peut te tuer si tu ne fais pas attention. Tu peux t'en servir comme bouclier et en attaque. Tu déplaces le feu comme tu veux où tu veux.

_-_ Seulement s'il y'a assez de dioxygène dans le milieu où je suis…

_-_ Voilà tu as compris. Regarde bien ce que je vais faire.

Une flamme naquit dans la main de l'elfe. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, Dragën leva sa paume en direction du centre de la salle. Une flamme gigantesque se propagea en continu vers le milieu de la salle. Harry tomba au sol, estomaqué par la longueur de la flamme. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Dragën relâcha sa main et la flamme disparue.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que tu peux faire.

Harry, les yeux grand ouverts ainsi que la bouche par la même occasion, regarda l'elfe d'un air ébahi.

_-_ Ne sois impressionné pour si peu, dit l'elfe dans un sourire. Je n'ai fait que projeter la flamme en continu vers un endroit de la salle. Tu verras plus tard ce que tu pourras faire si tu contrôles complètement cet élément. La foudre est plus dure à apparaître car il faut que tu sois en colère pour lancer un éclair. Et plus tu es en colère, moins il est facile pour toi de te contrôler. Comme tu n'as plus le contrôle total de ta magie, tu envoie la foudre n'importe où sans que tu la contrôles. Tu pourrais même te blesser. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à savoir contrôler la foudre sans me blesser ou toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Il se peut même lorsque tu es en colère de lancer des éclairs sans le vouloir.

_-_ Comment pouvez contrôler la foudre ?

_-_ La concentration ! Rester conscient chaque seconde. C'est la clé de la réussite. Généralement il est plus facile de faire apparaître un éclair dans un combat que dans la vie courante. Pour la lumière, il n y a aucune contrainte. Tu peux faire apparaître des sphères lumineuses où faire briller une partie de ton corps. Bon après la théorie on commence la pratique. Assied toi par terre.

Harry s'assit en tailleur par terre et attendit que l'elfe lui dise d'autres instructions.

_-_ Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu crois que cela t'aidera à mieux te concentrer.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentait la chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Il sentait comme une sensation de réconfort comme si il serrait quelqu'un qu'il aimait très fort dans ses bras.

_-_ Bon on va commencer avec le feu. Tend la main devant toi ! Très bien ! Pense au feu qui brûle lors d'un incendie. Sens le, sens ses effets sur toi. Pense à une petite flammèche de rien du tout. Regarde comment la flamme danse au rythme du vent. Pense très fort à la faire apparaître dans la main tendue. Ouvre les yeux pour voir ton résultat et pour contrôler la flamme.

Harry sentait qu'une partie de sa peau recouvrant ses pectoraux chauffait plus que le reste de son corps comme si toute la chaleur se rejoignait en ce point fixe.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sous ses yeux apparut une étincelle dans sa main. Cette étincelle devint rapidement une petite flamme, à peine plus grosse que celle d'une amulette. La flamme commença à lui brûler la peau. Il agita sa main pour l'éteindre mais le feu augmenta de volume et le brûla plus rapidement. Plus sa peur augmentait, plus la flamme grandissait. Le feu finit par recouvrir toute sa main. Il jeta un regard apeuré à l'elfe :

_-_ Faites quelque chose, aie, ma main brûle ! Aidez moi s'il vous plait !

_-_ Ne t'angoisse pas ! N'ai surtout pas peur. Ta douleur est imaginaire. Tu te laisses emporter par ta peur. Tes brûlures ne sont qu'illusion.

Harry, malgré ce que l'elfe dit, ne pu se contrôler et la flamme gagnait toujours en ampleur. La douleur était toujours présente.

« Le feu fait parti de toi. Ne pas avoir peur ! Il ne brûle pas, il est inoffensif pour moi. Le feu est une partie de moi. Il ne doit pas me brûler. Ne pas avoir peur d'être blessé ! »

Peu à peu la douleur diminua puis disparut. Le feu par contre garda le même volume. Harry se sentit soulagé d'avoir pu maîtriser sa peur.

_-_ Voila une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu transformes la flamme que tu as dans ta main en une sphère.

Harry essaya de visualiser une sphère dans sa tête. Petit à petit la flamme prit la forme d'une boule : ce n'était pas encore une sphère dans les formes mais cela y ressemblait.

_-_ C'est un bon début. Essaye de la retransformer en flamme.

Ce fut beaucoup plus facile pour Harry. Le faire dans ce sens ne lui demandait aucun effort de concentration.

_-_ Bien, maintenant dirige cette flamme le long de ton corps.

Harry, surprit, regarda l'elfe d'un air alarmé.

_-_ ne t'inquiète pas, le feu fait parti de toi. Il est impossible qu'il te blesse. C'est ton inconscient qui te joue des tours.

Harry fit glisser la flamme le long de son poignet. Ce que ni l'elfe, ni Harry n'avait prévue, c'était que les vêtements du sorcier n'étaient pas protégés du feu. Ils commencèrent donc à brûler sous les deux paires d'yeux.

_-_ Essaye de contrôler l'avancement du feu. Essaye de le ralentir cela fera un bon exercice. Tente de le maîtriser à distance. Et je te le répète tu ne brûlera pas.

Finalement ce fut un exercice facile pour Harry. Il était très facile de maîtriser les bases de cet élément. Il pouvait maintenant faire apparaître des sphères élémentaires de feu. Pour l'instant son pouvoir sur l'élément était efficace seulement si le feu se trouvait à au moins quatre mètres de lui, ce qui était du jamais vu selon Dragën. Son emprise sur le feu diminuait après la limite des quatre mètres.

Même si cela lui avait paru facile, Harry avait rencontré certains problèmes comme le fait que le haut de sa robe de sorcier s'était enflammé : Dragën avait essayé de le déconcentrer et cela avait marcher. La boule de feu qu'il tenait dans sa main avait augmenté rapidement de volume et brûla une grande partie de l'habit avant que Harry ne retrouve suffisamment sa concentration pour manipuler entièrement le feu. Il avait remarqué alors un tatouage sur sa poitrine gauche. Sur l'emplacement du cœur pour être plus précis. On aurait dit une sorte de rune gravée sur la peau. De couleur orange rouge, Harry avait remarqué que lorsqu'il utilisait le feu, le tatouage brillait d'une lumière dorée. Dragën était intrigué par l'apparition de la gravure. Il en conclu que c'est l'élément qui l'avait fait apparaître.

_-_ C'est une empreinte, avait il dit. Une sorte de carte d'identité avait cru comprendre Harry.

Le sorcier en profita pour montrer son autre tatouage sur la paume de sa main, apparu le jour après la bataille, et Dragën, bien qu'il fut un des êtres le plus intelligent de ce monde, ne pu dire en quoi consistait ce second tatouage. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

_-_ Et tu dis qu'il est apparu après la bataille ? Bizarre, Bizarre ! Je ne pense pas que cela est un rapport avec l'Ardargris, dit il en lui faisant un coup d'oeil, non ce doit être autre chose. Je n'ai jamais vu ce signe là quelque part. Il faudrait que je demande à un ami de longue date spécialisé dans les runes.

Il lança un dernier regard à la rune puis s'adressa à Harry :

_-_ Bon maintenant illumine ta main droite. Tu vas voir c'est extremment facile.

Harry regarda sa main et cette dernière commença lentement à s'illuminer. Bientôt on ne vit plus les contours du membre. Puis il, peu à peu, sous les ordres de sa volonté, la main droite retrouva ses formes et le lumière disparut. Harry avait la sensation qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit obscure. Cette sensation n'était du seulement par le fait que comme Harry avait observé une lumière de plus grande intensité que la lumière dans la salle, le fait que sa vue revienne à la lumière de moins grande intensité, il voyait moins bien car ses yeux devait se rétablir à la lumière de la pièce.

_-_ Bon pour finir, fait apparaître une sphère et lance là de toutes tes forces sur le mur. Utilise toute ta puissance pour l'envoyer.

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et une petit à petit une sphère, où se mélangeaient plusieurs rouges, fit son apparition dans sa main et gagna en volume pour atteindre une dizaine de centimètre de diamètre.

_-_ Bien maintenant envoie là sur le mur.

Harry fixa un point sur le mur. Il mit son bras droit en arrière puis le balança de toutes ses forces en avant. Il sentait la magie se propager dans sa main. La sphère partie et prit une direction rectiligne. La sphère gardait la vitesse qu'Harry lui avait donnée au moment du lancé. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur dans un énorme bruit. Des débris volèrent dans toutes la pièces. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la salle recouvrant le sol et les murs de particule. La barbe blanche de Dragën était parsemée de gris. Harry était essoufflé ; la poussière le fit tousser. Des gouttes de sueurs étaient apparus à la racine de ses cheveux et ruisselaient sur son visage. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration rapide du à l'envoi, il se sentait épuisé, vidé de toute ses forces. Un énorme trou était apparu dans la paroi. Un instant la bouche de Dragën fut ouverte exprimant un étonnement. Il la referma rapidement et marcha rapidement en direction du mur, inspecté le trou.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était toujours à bout de souffle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il sentait le sang parcourir chaque veine de son corps. L'énergie lui revint peu à peu ainsi que le souffle.

Le vieil elfe se retourna et regarda le sorcier avec un énorme sourire.

_-_ Fabuleux, tout simplement fabuleux ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi !

_-_ J'ai juste envoyé la sphère…

_-_ Juste envoyer la sphère ? Crois tu que tu la juste envoyer ? Tu as utilisé de l'ancienne magie alors que tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas encore la contrôler !

_- _J'ai fais de la magie sans baguette ?

_-_ Tu es y arriver et de quelle manière ! De plus tu as fais quelque chose de plus extraordinaire. Je savais que tu pouvais utiliser l'ancienne magie mais de là à faire exploser une partir du mur… Jamais de toute ma longue vie je n'ai vu quelqu'un maîtriser avec autant de puissance le feu pour une première fois. En trois heures tu as réussis à y mettre la puissance que tu voulais et à détruire en partie des protections qui n'ont jamais subi une attaque aussi puissante que la tienne même si elles ont été plusieurs fois attaquées…

_-_ Quelles protections, de quoi parlez vous ?

_-_ Des protections de cette maison bien sûr ! Elles sont extremment puissante à cause de l'alliance de la famille d'Ëdolrë et des griffons. Tous les murs de cette maison sont protégés contre les attaques extérieures et … intérieures. Lorsqu' un sort d'explosion touche un des murs, il est contré par un bouclier invisible et disparaît sans laisser la moindre trace. Je pense que je pourrai juste faire une éraflure et c'est tout…

_-_ Mais pourtant quand vous avez lancé la foudre tout à l'heure, le sol….

_-_ … Le sol a été détruit mais le sol ne fait pas partie réellement de la maison. C'est juste un assemblage de bois ou de pierre. Il ne fait pas partie des protections donc c'est pour cela que j'ai pu facilement le détruire. Ce que tu as fais est extraordinaire. Regarde ce trou. Tu as failli détruire toutes les protections. Une partie a échappé à ton massacre. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut être que je le répare.

L'elfe leva sa main droite puis fit des gestes avec ses doigts comme si il jouait une partition au piano.

Les blocs de pierre qui avait été projeté dans la salle commencèrent à léviter puis rejoignirent chacun leur tour. C'était une sorte de puzzle mais en trois dimensions. Même les plus petit débris volèrent en direction du trou. Ce dernier finit par se reboucher. La présence des lézardes dans le mur montrait qu'il s'était passer quelque chose ici auparavant.

_-_ Ne peut on rien faire pour faire disparaître les fissures ?

_-_ Si je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que la protection en cette partie du mur soit moins puissante.

_-_ Essayer quand même !

_-_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme dit le proverbe.

Une baguette apparut dans sa main. L'elfe leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction du mur :

_-_ Reparo

Des étincelles bleues apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les fissures. Toutes ces particules de magie s'assemblèrent pour faire un même ensemble. Les fissures disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. Ils n'y avaient plus aucune trace de fissure. Tout était revenue comme avant.

_-_ Et pour les protections ? Comment fais t'on pour les recharger ?

_-_ Edolrë s'en chargera. Il devra réaliser un rituel dans une pièce secrète de la maison. Tient prend ça, tu te sentira mieux après.

Dragën lui tendit un fruit de couleur bleue marine. Harry croqua dedans à pleine dent. Un liquide au délicieux goût sucré entra en contact avec sa langue et se propagea dans toute sa bouche. Il l'avala. Tout de suite après il eut la sensation que le jus se propageait dans tout son corps. Les muscles endoloris retrouvèrent leur vitalité comme si aucun effort n'avait été produit. Il restait encore le noyau dans la bouche.

_-_ Tu peux le manger ce n'est pas dangereux.

Harry le croqua. C'était comme si il mangeait un bloc de sucre.

_-_ Que veux tu que l'on fasse ? De la magie ou de la théorie ? Par quoi plutôt veux tu commencer ?

_-_ En quoi consistent la magie et la théorie ?

_-_ Pour la magie, je t'apprendrai des sorts et pour la théorie je te parlerai un peu plus de nos ennemis : les reconnaître et comment les battre. Par quoi veux tu commencer ?

Harry réfléchit « Bon je suis un peu fatigué côté magie, je vais donc prendre l'autre solution.»

_-_ La théorie. J'ai utilisé en grande quantité ma magie ces dernières heures. Je pense que je devrais être en forme pour envoyer des sorts.

_-_ Très bien, c'est un choix judicieux. Bon commençons.

Dragën dirigea sa main droite vers la bibliothèque. Immédiatement une demi douzaine de livres fut projeté vers sa main. Certains avaient l'air neuf, d'autres étaient complètement miteux.

_-_ Il y a certaine choses que nous savons sur nos ennemis et d'autres nous sont encore inconnus. Bon on ne va pas parler des démons noirs puisque tu les connais. D'ailleurs ils seraient judicieux de rajouter une partie sur comment les détruire.

Dragën fit appelle à sa baguette. Des pages blanches apparurent à la fin du livre. Il, tendit le livre au sorcier. Ce dernier fut intrigué :

_-_ Pourquoi vous me donnez le livre ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais remplir ces pages ? Si ? Bon passez moi une plume et de l'encre s'il vous plait…

_-_ De l'encre et une plume ? Pourquoi faire ?

_-_ Pour écrire.

_-_ Il y'a une manière beaucoup plus simple que cela. Mets tes mains sur le livre et récite la formule que je vais te dicter.

Harry joignit le geste à la parole. Ses mains se mirent à luire.

_-_ Répète après moi et pense très fort à ce que tu veux mettre. Que le savoir que je détiens sois partagé…

_- Que le savoir que je détiens sois partagé…_

_-_ Que par les mains, mon savoir soit transmit…

_- Que par les mains, mon savoir soit transmit…_

_-_ Pour les générations futures…

_- Pour les générations futures…_

_-_ Conscientia eruditio scribere sum tamdiu tempus.

_- Conscientia eruditio scribere sum tamdiu tempus._

Sous les mains de Harry, les pages se remplirent et tournèrent à une vitesse folle. Le livre se ferma en un grand bruit qui fit sursauter Harry de peur. Le vieil elfe le prit et consulta les dernières pages.

_-_ Formidable, tu as vraiment fais un bon travail. Tiens regardes !

Harry prit l'ouvrage et regarda les dernières pages. Il y'avait une descriptions du sort et des ses effets. Il y avait aussi des illustrations pour montrer l'efficacité du sort. Harry tourna sur une autre page et tomba sur une représentation de son animagus. Des choses qu'il connaissait pour les avoir réaliser le jour de la bataille y était inscrite, d'autres par contre lui était inconnues.

_-_ Quelque chose te surprend ?

_-_ J'ai mis des choses que je ne connaissais pas …

_-_ … mais que ton animaë connaît. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Tu ignores énormément de chose encore à propos de l'Ardargris.

Harry lui redonna l'ouvrage qui repartit en direction de la bibliothèque d'un simple geste de la main de Dragën. L'elfe prit un autre livre. La couleur rouge était omniprésente sur la couverture.

_-_ Parlons maintenant des Héliopathes. En as-tu déjà entendu parler ?

_-_ J'ai déjà entendu le nom.

_-_ Le nom ? Bon, les Héliopathes étaient au début des créatures neutres, je veux dire par là qu'elle ne soutenait aucun peuple, aucune autre créature vivante : elle ne vivait que pour elle et ignorait les autres peuples. Tant que l'on ne les attaquait pas, elle ne nous attaquait pas. Un jour pourtant, une chose étrange s'est produite. Un elfe noir est entré en contact avec une tribu d' Héliopathes. Ce qui s'est passé personne ne le sait. Ce qui a résulté de cette rencontre, c'est le changement psychologique de ces créatures : elles ont commencé à attaquer, à dominer d'autres créatures. Ces créatures se disloquèrent en deux groupes : ceux qui voulait tout dominer et ceux qui faisait les conflits lorsqu' elles y trouvaient leurs propre intérêt. Elles se disloquèrent : une partie se trouve dans le nord, l'autre tribu s'est installé à l'est du continent. Ceux du nord ont rejoins nos ennemis car la puissance et la domination les a attirer et les autre, celle de l'est, regarde comment évolue les choses avant de choisir un camps. Ces dernières peuvent retourner leurs vestes à n'importe quel moment du conflit : ce sont les plus rusé et les plus machiavéliques des peuples de l'est de ce continent…

_-_ Vous avez tenté de faire une alliance avec eux ?

_-_ Une alliance ? Il est tout bonnement impossible de faire une alliance avec eux maintenant que nous avons celle des nains…  
_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche d'en faire une même si vous avez celles des nains…

_-_ En fait, les Héliopathes habitent dans les montagnes, dans tous les endroits sombres. Les nains habitent aussi dans ces endroits sombres. Après le changement de mentalité des Héliopathes, ces derniers ont voulu exterminer les nains car ils avaient besoin selon eux d'un espace vital. Une guerre a commencé depuis, et on a plus jamais vu la paix dans les montagnes depuis. Comme nous nous sommes alliés avec les nains, je doute que les Héliopathes ne se joignent à nous.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ne rejoignent ils pas l'ennemis ?

_-_ Tout simplement parce qu'ils attendent de connaître l'issue du combat avant de se mettre dans la bataille…

_-_ Si nous sommes en bonne posture, cela voudra dire qu'ils ne participeront pas au conflit ?

_-_ Voila tu as compris. Une alliance avec nous est impossible à cause des nains, ils ne leur restent plus que la neutralité. Bon après cet historique passons à la description. Un Héliopathe est un esprit du feu. Il contrôle le feu mais pas comme nous. Ils ne connaissent ni la lumière ni la foudre mais ces derniers n'ont aucun effet sur eux. Ces créatures ont la même taille que nous à peu près. Elles ont une posture debout. Elles ont une tête d'oiseau de proie avec la particularité d'avoir une corne en feu au front. Cette corne mesure à peu près en moyenne une dizaine de centimètre. C'est par cette corne que l'on peut savoir la place de l'être observé dans la hiérarchie. Plus cette corne est longue, plus l'Héliopathe est important et plus son pouvoir est grand. Si la flamme de la corne s'éteint alors cela veut dire que la créature est morte. Son corps est recouvert d'écaille comme un serpent. Ils ont à peu près la même forme de corps que nous à part les ailes. Ses écailles ont une couleur mauve foncé allant au noir certaines fois. Même leur visage est recouvert d'écaille à part leur corne et leur bec de cinq centimètre de long. Ce dernier est en diamant. Il permet de à ces créatures de creuser sans se blesser car il n'existe pas de pierre plus forte que le diamant. Ils ont le corps musclé du à leur formation de mineur et sont très endurant sous terre. Si tu regardes le dos, tu apercevras une longue et fine flamme rouge jaune tout le long de la colonne vertébrale qui naît au niveau de la nuque. Cette flamme continue vers le sol formant une queue. A partir des coudes et des genoux, les écailles laissent place à des avants bras et des jambes poilus. Les mains et les pieds le sont aussi. De longues griffes de plusieurs centimètres de longueur remplacent nos ongles ...

_-_ Mais comme ils vivent sous la terre, les griffes ne risquent pas de se casser ?

_-_ Non car elles sont avec leur bec, les parties les plus invulnérable de leurs corps.

_-_ Mais elles sont facilement repérables sous terre à cause de leurs flammes ?

_-_ C'est leur seul défaut. Se faire repérer aussi facilement. Cela a été leur plus grande erreur de venir habité dans les crevasses. Bon leurs points faibles sont les avants bras et les jambes. Un bon coup d'épée elles ne peuvent plus ce déplacer. Ils détestent recevoir des sorts aussi. Ils utilisent le feu comme attaque mais ils l'utilisent de moins en moins. Leur queue peut servir comme arme mais leur principale attaque est un fouet en feu. Ce fouet est en fait constitué d'une longue lanière qui tranche tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage même la roche certaines fois. Un bon bouclier magique permet de bien se protéger. Il faut avoir d'excellent et rapide réflexe avec une épée pour contrer le fouet. Ils détestent l'eau et …

_-_ Mais puisque ils contrôlent le feu, ils devraient être sage comme vous…

_-_ Ils naissent avec le feu mais un rituel de magie noir permet de faire disparaître les changements de mentalité du au feu tout en gardant son contrôle sur celui-ci. Bien sûr leur contrôle sur l'élément après le rituel est moins important qu'avant mais cela ne les empêche pas d'avoir toujours une bonne emprise dessus. Bon voila une illustration de Héliopathe.

Dragën lui tendit le livre. Harry remarqua immédiatement le regard féroce que la créature avait. Elle ressemblait pile poil à ce qu'il avait imaginé suite à la description faite par le vieil elfe.

_-_ Bon parlons maintenant des feroxis même si tu ne vas vraiment te battre contre eux. Ce sont les opposés des phénix. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire une description puisque tu les as vus hier.

Seul les phénix peuvent les tuer et vice versa. Mais une bonne flamme dans le visage ne peut leur faire que du mal. Fais attention à leurs cris aussi. Tu pourrais en devenir fou à les entendre.

Le livre rejoint la bibliothèque. Il ne restait plus que deux créatures à voir. L'une était les elfes noirs mais Harry ne savait pas qui pouvait être l'autre : Basilique ? Hydre ? L'elfe prit le plus épais des deux livres et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il y 'avait une représentation d'un être avec d'immense ailes noires, la peau blanche et en même temps noir du à la nombreuse présence de tatouage de cette même couleur représentant des runes. Les cheveux noirs, lisses, court.

_-_ Ceci est un elfe noir guerrier. L'épée est son arme de prédilection. Les elfes noirs préfèrent le combat à l'épée plutôt que de ses servir de la magie. Même les femmes combattent. Ces tatouages représentent le pacte avec la magie noire.

L'elfe tourna une autre page. Un elfe plus maigre, se tenait debout. On distinguait comme une fine aura noire autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et la moitié du visage était parsemé de runes.

_-_ Voici un elfe noir magicien. Leur élément fétiche est l'eau. Ils se servent de la baguette comme nous. Ils sont souvent plus puissants que nous car le pacte fait avec les ténèbres leur a permis d'obtenir une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir. Ce pacte a quand même un prix : il ont perdus une grande partie de leur âmes et on peut dire qu'ils ne sont plus responsable de leurs actes. Ce ne sont plus vraiment eux qui contrôlent leurs corps. Les runes montrent à quel degré ils se sont alliés avec les ténèbres. Plus le nombre de rune augmente et plus l'elfe est puissant et dangereux.

Dragën ferma l'ouvrage et prit le dernier. Harry perçu un léger tremblement dans ces mains. Lentement la main de l'elfe ouvrit l'ouvrage. Le regard de Dragën était vide. Il regarda attentivement chaque page de l'ouvrage qui n'en comportait pas beaucoup. Harry essaya de regarder ce que lisait l'elfe mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Enfin l'elfe prit la parole. On sentait comme un léger tremblement dans sa voix, d'habitude si calme.

_-_Après les elfes noirs ils ne nous restent plus qu'une créature à voir : la plus dangereuse, la plus ténébreuse et surtout la plus puissante de ce monde avant que tu n'y arrives, enfin j'espère. Heureusement ils ne sont que très peu : douze. Tout est maléfique en eux. Lors de notre duel tout à l'heure tu m'as surprit car tu as parlé la langue des serpents, comme eux. Mais ils parlent aussi la langue courante d'Anduin. Ils sont presque invulnérables. Depuis la nuit des temps ils règnent par la terreur sur cette terre. La destruction les accompagne sur leur chemin ne laissant que ruine et ténèbre après leur passage. On peut les battre mais on ne les a pas encore tué sauf trois. Personne ne peut en parler sans ressentir de la crainte et de la peur. Trois ont été tué par trois valeureux elfes, mais ces derniers sont morts et leurs exploits remontent à plusieurs centaines d'années. Sur les quinze à la naissance de la magie, seule trois sont morts. Leurs savoirs dépassent de loin tout ce que l'humanité a pu entreprendre depuis le début de sa création…

_-_ Elles sont immortelles ? Et d'ailleurs qu'elles sont leurs noms ?

_-_ Pour ta première question, oui elles sont immortelles. Pour ta seconde même moi, qui suis courageux ne les nommes presque pas. Seul Ëdolrë, qui le descendant des seuls elfes qui ont réussis à les tuer, peut les nommer sans ressentir de la peur. Devant toi je vais te les nommer. Ce sera la seul fois que tu entendras sortirent de ma bouche : on les nomme ……….

Dragën avait murmuré si bas qu'Harry n'avait rien entendu.

_-_ Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendus.

_-_ Ne me le fais pas répéter.

_-_ Ecrivez le alors. Cela me rappelle une scène avec mon premier ami qui ne pouvait pas dire Voldemort. On est exactement dans la même situation.

L'elfe pendant ce temps écrivait avec l'aide de sa baguette magique dans les airs : Shäzgul

_-_ Shäzgul

_-_ Ne le dis plus en face de moi. Quand tu voudras les nommer, appelle les « Serviteurs des Ténèbres. »

_-_ Mais pourquoi vous font elles aussi peur ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas encore vu leur pouvoir. La magie ancienne n'a plus aucun secret pour eux et ils ont aussi leurs propres magies, inconnue de nous. Un grand bâton, surmonter d'une sphère noire où on a l'impression que l'on y va se faire aspirer dedans tellement on est hypnotisé, est leur principale arme. Ils parlent la langue des serpents, la langue des ténèbres…

_-_ Moi aussi je parle cette langue et pourtant je ne fais pas partie des ténèbres.

_-_ Tu es différent d'eux. Tu ne possèdes pas cette envie de détruire qu'ils ont. Tu n'es pas un tueur ! Ce sont vraiment les pires créatures que la Terre a mises au monde. Ils ne me craignent pas. Pour eux je suis juste une poussière sur le chemin. Ils pourraient me balayer d'un simple geste de la main. Une fois je fus confronté à une de ces créatures, j'ai vus la mort devant moi, j'y étais à deux doigts…

On ressentait de plus en plus la panique dans la voix même si l'elfe la baissait de plus en plus. Les yeux de l'elfe était perdu dans le vide , se revoyant sûrement se battre contre une de ces créatures. Tout était silencieux autour des deux êtres.

_-_… encore un coup porter et j'aurai été mort mais leur pire peur arriva et commença à le combattre et le serviteur des Ténèbres prit la fuite sur son destriers tout aussi ténébreux que lui. Heureusement qu'il était avec moi ce jour là…

_-_ Vous avez dit leur pire peur. Il y a donc un moyen de les combattre si elles ont peur…

_-_ Ce n'est pas qu'elles ont peur, c'est qu'elle craigne plutôt, elle craigne le descendant de ceux qui ont réussis à les tuer par trois fois. Ëdolrë est notre seule chance contre eux. Cette famille est remplie de mystère.

_-_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas décrit les Shäzgul …

_-_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas les nommer devant moi. D'ailleurs la meilleure façon de savoir comment ils sont, c'est de te montrer le livre. Je n'ai pas envie de voir leur image dans ma tête. Tient regardes le livre.

Harry prit le livre des mains et observa la créature : elle était recouverte d'une toge grise foncé comme les mangemorts et les détraqueurs sauf que l'on pouvait voir distinctement sa tête, une partie de ses avants bras et de ses pattes. Il avait une tête de serpent : on voyait la langue fourchue sortir de la bouche, ses écailles avaient une couleur émeraude, les mêmes narines qu'un serpent mais ce que l'on voyait le plus, c'était ces deux grand yeux jaune. Le corps d'après les indications était fait d'écailles de la même couleur verte. La créature possédait aussi une longue queue. Comme les elfes ou les sorciers, elles avaient cinq doigts à chaque main et pied. Ses mains se terminaient par de grandes griffes qui donnèrent la chair de poule au sorcier. Il avait la même robe qu'un mangemort. Il remarqua alors le bâton. Ce dernier était fait en bois et il emprisonnait à son sommet une sphère noire de quelque centimètre de rayon.

_-_ Tu peux comprendre leur langue puisque tu la parles. Si tu en rencontres un, fais attention à son bâton. C'est son arme principale : il peut contrer n'importe qu'elle type de métaux et peut trancher aussi bien qu'une épée. La magie est presque inefficace contre eux car leur écaille renvoi la plupart des sorts. Les douzes ont la facultés de contrôler deux éléments : la terre et l'eau. Le feu n'a donc aucun effet sur eux. Ils sont très rapides et il est très difficile de leur porter un coup sans ce faire avoir. Il faut vraiment avoir de la puissance dans son coup d'épée pour les égratigner.

Harry tourna les pages et tomba sur une autre représentation de Shäzgul chevauchant un dragon de fumée noir : le dragon n'avait pas de corps ; il était seulement constitué d'une épaisse fumée noire.

_-_ Ce que tu regardes, ce sont les créatures qu'ils montent. Ce sont les dragons des ténèbres puisque les seuls qui peuvent les chevaucher sont les douze seigneurs des ténèbres.

_-_ Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de les battre ?

_-_ Si le seul est d'être rapide et plus rusé qu'eux ce qui est la plupart du temps impossible. Ils ne suivent les ordres de personnes et attaquent des fois en groupe. La mort et la destruction les attire : ils se sont donc allié avec les ennemis. Ils n'ont pas attaqué encore ce qui m'étonne car rien que leur présence pourrait porter un coup fatal au elfe et à ses alliés. Au sein même de l'ennemis il y'a une hiérarchie. C'est une sorte de conseil où l'on retrouve le roi des Héliopathes, celui des démon noirs facilement t reconnaissable avec sa couronne d'ombre au dessus de la tête, un représentant des seigneurs des ténèbres et le roi des elfes noirs qui est un elfe guerrier. Il y a certaine créature comme les manticores dont je ne t'ai pas parlé mais ce n'est pas ton combat pour l'instant. Je te parlerai de tes alliés un autre jour.

Dragën fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main et rangea les livres dans la bibliothèque. On pouvait apercevoir de retour une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux mêmes si une partie de son visage n'exprimait pas vraiment ce que ses yeux montraient.

_-_ Bon maintenant que la théorie est terminée on va faire de la magie ? Après la cérémonie de demain tu commenceras le combat à l'épée. Bon on a trois heures avant de partir manger. La dernière sera consacrée à un duel où toutes les magies que tu connais seront permises. Tu préfères commencer par un sort d'attaque, par un sort de défense ou de la magie ancienne. Lequel te tente le plus.

_-_ Je ferai de la magie ancienne après le repas. Je préfère savoir me défendre qu'attaquer…

_-_ Bon on fait un sort de défense puis après un sort d'attaque et on recommence la série. D'accord ?

_-_ D'accord.

_-_ Bon, tu as noté les sorts que tu voulais apprendre sur un cahier. Fais voir… Hm… Certains sont intéressants, d'autres ne te serviront à rien. On va commencé avec le sort du bouclier que tu as utilisé ce matin. Pense bien à vouloir te protéger. Essaye.

Harry leva sa baguette, il sentit immédiatement la magie aller vers sa baguette, fit le bon mouvement avec sa main pour que la formule fonctionne et lança le sort :

_-_ scutum

Un large et grand bouclier apparut devant Harry. Dragën lui envoya un sort :

_-_ Expelliarmus.

Le sort rouge fusa vers Harry. Il frappa le bouclier et fut anéanti.

_-_ Stupéfix

Cette fois ci au contact avec le bouclier, Harry sentit le choc et instinctivement recula de quelque centimètre. Dragën continua de lui envoyer plusieurs sorts mais le bouclier tint toujours.

_-_ Pour le moment les sorts que je t'envoie sont des sorts basiques. Ton bouclier est impressionnant pour une première fois. Je vais essayer un sort beaucoup plus puissant. Le sort de protection est peu efficace contre ce sort mais comme tu es très puissant je voudrais voir si tu peux y résister complètement. Prêt ?

_-_ Laissez moi refaire un bouclier beaucoup plus puissant avant.

Harry envoya une grande partie de sa puissance dans le bouclier. Un halo doré commença à apparaître autour de lui, se qui surprit le vieil elfe, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas trop concentrer par la création du bouclier.

_-_ Scutum

Dragën leva sa baguette et lança son sort :

_-_ cunctus invalescoconcido

Un rayon argenté prit la direction de Harry. Au contact avec le bouclier, un gong assourdissant résonna dans la pièce. Harry se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains. Il regarda son bouclier et s'aperçut qu'il était fracturé de toute part. Il tenta d'en reconstruire un autre mais l'elfe fut plus rapide.

_-_ Expelliarmus

Le sort toucha le bouclier qui disparu dans un bruit de vaisselle cassé et continua sa route vers Harry qui ferma les yeux tentants de ne pas trop ressentir le futur choc. Il sentit sa magie s'actionner en lui et le sort le toucha. Il recula de quelques mètres en arrière. La baguette était toujours dans sa main. Le sort de l'elfe n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. Un frappement de main répété, l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux :

_-_ Bravo, excellent. Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu allais obtenir un tel résultat. Ton bouclier, même si il a été à moitié brisé, a absorbé mon sort et tu as crée un autre bouclier, pas très résistant mais qui a quand même fait perdre une grande partie de la puissance de mon sort de désarmement, avec la magie ancienne.

_-_ J ai encore fais de la magie sans baguette ?

_-_ Oui, tu parais surpris !

_-_ C'est que je n'ai jamais voulu me protéger avec la magie, seulement avec les mains …

_-_ Tu l'as fais inconsciemment ! Tu voulais le faire et tu as cru que tu ne pouvais le faire. Ta magie l'a créé d'elle-même. Sais tu pour ce sort que sur le bouclier il est représenté un évènement important de la vie du jeteur du sort ?

_-_ Oui je l'ai lu quelque part. Que montre mon bouclier ? Pouvez vous me le décrire ?

_-_ Je vais faire mieux que le décrire, je vais le reproduire ! Descriptio scutum Harry Potter !

Un bouclier prit naissance devant Harry. Il était essentiellement vert comme ses yeux ou comme le sort de la mort : Avada Kedavra ; un éclair, le même que celui sur son front, le coupait en deux partie égale. A droite un immense serpent noir aux yeux rouges tenait dans sa queue une des deux branches de l'éclair, à gauche un Ardargris aux yeux émeraude, se tenait sur ses jambes arrière, empoignait avec ses pattes de devant la branche du haut de l'éclair. Il y avait comme une lutte entre les deux : lequel allait réussir à arracher l'éclair, lequel allait gagner cette lutte et où l'éclair serait la récompense. On aurait dit un éclair en flamme, on avait la sensation qu'il brûlait. Les deux animaux se combattaient du regard. Iris vert contre iris rouge ; l'émeraude contre le rubis, la vie contre la mort. Le rouge et le vert avaient une place importante dans ce tableau. Si complémentaire et en même temps si différentes. Aussi le bouclier était délimité par une bordure dorée.

_-_ Te retrouves tu dans ce tableau de symbole ?

_-_ Pour la couleur verte je ne suis pas sûre…Soit c'est un sort, soit c'est la couleur de mes yeux…

_-_ Regardes ! On retrouve ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, à savoir la lutte de pouvoir en toi ! Les animaux représentent ce qu'il y a en toi. Ils cherchent à dominer en utilisant la force. L'éclair représente ton esprit et ils veulent se l'accaparer.

_-_ Il me fait penser à Voldemort avec ses yeux rouges.

_-_ Il y'a une part de son âme en toi. Remarque aussi que la couleur de la cicatrice montre à quel élément tu appartiens. On a l'impression qu'elle brûle comme du feu. Autre chose, tu peux te servir de ce bouclier pour parer les coup d'épée. Tu n'as juste qu'à dire « arma ». Essayes !

_-_ Scutum

Le grand bouclier apparut. Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'outil de protection :

_-_ Arma

Des lanières apparurent à l'arrière du bouclier. Ce dernier rapetissa. L'avant bras gauche de Harry entra en contact avec les lanières qui s'enroulèrent autour. Le bouclier ne pesait rien du tout. Harry bougea son avant bras facilement. Il ne ressentait pas la contrainte de porter un bouclier. Ce dernier serait un avantage dans une bataille.

_-_ Est-ce qu'il pare les sorts lorsqu'il est dans cette position là, c'est-à-dire à mon avant bras ?

_-_ Oui il peut parer les sorts mais il est moins puissant. Plus il recevra de coup, plus il perdra de la puissance. Fais attention de bien le réparer après chaque coup que l'on te donne. Un oubli et adieu ton bras gauche.

_-_ Bon on fait un sort d'attaque ?

_-_ On va en faire un mais j'aimerai d'abord parler avec toi de ton aura.

_-_ Mon aura ?

_-_ Ton empreinte magique ! D'habitude pour la plupart des personnes elle est invisible à l'œil nu mais la tienne est apparue et …

_-_ Mon aura est apparue ?

_-_ Oui tu commences à devenir tellement puissant que ton aura s'est manifestée à grande échelle par le simple fait de te concentrer et je te promets que ce n'est qu'un début…

_-_ Pourtant je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être encore puissant…

_-_ Tu l'es et tu est en train de le devenir encore plus chaque minute passé ici. Tu n'as pas encore un grand savoir et c'est ce qui t'empêche d'exprimer pleinement ton potentielle. Regarde ton bouclier ! Il a résisté à la majorité des sorts que je t'ai envoyé.

_-_ Mais à quoi sert une empreinte magique ?

_-_ C'est comme une carte d'identité. Chaque être a une aura qui lui est propre et qui peut être modifié au fil du temps. La tienne est dorée comme les ailes de l'Ardargris.

L'elfe lui fit un léger coup d'œil.  
_-_ Mais cela veut dire quelque chose la couleur ?

_-_ La couleur ne veut rien dire, par contre plus tu es puissant plus on voit ton aura. Certaines espèces ont la faculté de voir les empreintes magiques de chaque individu comme les phénix ou les sphinx. Chez la plupart des personnes l'aura est invisible même si ils se concentrent. Mais même si elle est invisible, elle est très perceptible chez les personnes qui ont les sens développer. Si tu montres ton aura à ton ennemi, il est certain qu'il va préférer se rendre que se battre contre toi. Bon passons à un sort offensif ! Comme tu contrôles le feu désormais, je vais t'apprendre le sort de la danse de la flamme.

_-_ Danse de la flamme ?

_-_ Oui, c'est comme cela qu'il se nomme, tu verras pourquoi dans quelques instants. Lorsque tu lances le sort, une immense flamme jaillit de ta baguette. Comme tu contrôles le feu, ce sort ne te demandera aucune énergie. Tu peux le faire durer autant que tu veux. Dés que tu as lancé ton sort, la flamme sera pour toi comme un fouet. Il ne te reste plus qu'à manier le fouet.

_-_ Il y'a une longueur de flamme déterminé ou c'est selon le lanceur ?

_-_ La flamme mesure, moyennement, entre dix et quinze mètres. Mais tu peux dépasser la limite des quinze mètres aussi, si tu penses vraiment à faire une longue flamme.

_-_ Il faut un mouvement spécial de la baguette ?

_-_ Non ! La formule est « flagro iactus ». Pense juste à une flamme !

Harry répéta plusieurs fois mentalement la formule puis décida de l'envoyer en vrai.

_-_ flagro iactus

Une longue et fine flamme fusa de sa baguette puis disparu.

_-_ Pense à vouloir la garder, la maintenir !

_-_ flagro iactus

La flamme cette fois ci ne disparu pas. Elle était longue de treize mètres et se tenait parallèle au sol, à un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Harry fit des mouvements avec sa baguette comme si c'était un ruban et qu'il était à un concours de gymnastique.

La flamme agissait comme si c'était un fouet. Elle répondait au moindre geste du sorcier. Il leva son bras et tourna son poignet en un mouvement circulaire vers le plafond : la flamme retomba et tourna autour de lui. Il était enfermé dans une prison de flamme. Dragën se leva, il regardait, avec méfiance la flamme. D'un geste du poignet Harry se libéra. Il arrêta le sort. Vu son visage, il était sûr que l'utilisation de ce sort avait été une partie de plaisir pour lui.

_-_ Il est génial ce sort !

_-_ Fais attention à ne pas te blesser quand même. Ce sort est très dangereux autant pour l'adversaire que pour toi. Tu commences à bien maîtriser le maniement du poignet. Le sort et très dangereux ne l'oubli pas.

_-_ On peut s'en protéger avec le « scutum » ?

_-_ Non. Le sort du bouclier est inefficace contre ce sort. Il faut un bouclier beaucoup plus puissant. Bon on fait encore un sort de défense et un d'attaque et ensuite on fera un duel. Le sort que je vais t'apprendre te permettras de défendre mais pas d'attaquer. Tant que le bouclier n'aura pas disparu, il te sera impossible d'utiliser ta baguette. C'est ce qui est dommage avec ce sort.

_-_ Il est plus puissant que le « scutum » ?

_-_ Oui il est plus puissant que le sort du bouclier. Il peut contrer le sort que je t'ai appris. Mais il peut se briser si on met vraiment de la puissance dans un sort. Ce bouclier est en fait une sphère qui englobe ton corps. Il agit comme un champ magnétique. Il peut aussi contrer les armes blanches. Il peut te demander beaucoup d'énergie si tu met peu de puissance dedans car dés qu'il sera endommagé il tentera de réparer les failles et il te prendra donc de la puissance. Si par contre tu en fais un dés le début assez puissant, le faire réparer te prendra moins d'énergie. Tant que tu ne bougeras pas ta baguette, le sort ne disparaîtra pas. Pour le sort, tu dois juste tendre ta main avec ta baguette devant toi et dire « sphaera patrona». La formule ressemble à celle que tu nous a appris pour combattre les démons noirs. Essayes !

_-_ Sphera patrona

Rien ne se produisit.

_-_ Sphaera patrona ! Pas Sphera patrona !

Harry fit comprendre à l'elfe qu'il avait absorbé l'information.

_-_Sphaera patrona

Une sorte de liquide bleuâtre sortit de la baguette et commença à se répandre autour du sorcier. La très mince couche de liquide formait un cercle dont Harry était le centre. La baguette et le bras de Harry formaient un rayon de la sphère. Il y avait du vide, entre le sorcier et la couche de liquide.

Dragën prit un objet et l'envoya sur le bouclier qui se brisa.

_-_ Tu n'as pas fais un sort très puissant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était toujours ainsi les premières fois. Il faut que tu obtiennes une couche un plus épaisse.

Harry fit l'exercice une dizaine de minute avant que son bouclier ne résiste pour une fois à un sort. A la fin de la demi heure Harry fit un dernier bouclier. La couche de solide était assez épaisse pour tenir assez longtemps aux assauts répétés de Dragën.

_-_ Bon repose toi cinq minutes. Nous allons attaquer sur un sort très utile et utiliser énormément dans un combat. C'est le sort d'expulsion.

_-_ Je connais déjà ce sort.

_-_ Le sort que tu connais n'est pas très puissant par rapport à celui que je vais te montrer. Je vais par la même occasion t'apprendre la version elfique de ce sort. Les sorciers d'après ce que j'ai vu, ont un mauvais mouvement de la baguette pour effectuer correctement ce sort. Vous ne faites aucun geste avec votre item magique. En réalité, il faut juste lever le poignet, de pas beaucoup mais il faut le faire d'un geste rapide. La formule est la même. Je vais te mettre des cibles que tu devras envoyer de tourtes tes forces sur le mur, d'accord ?

Dragën fit apparaître plusieurs tables, et où sur chacune d'elle se tenait un vase.

_-_ Bon envoi les contre le mur de toutes tes forces.

_-_ Expello

Le premier vase tomba à mi chemin entre le mur et la table.

_-_ Le geste, n'oublie pas le geste. Tu vas voir la différence.

_-_ Expello

Le second vase se fracassa en mille morceaux contre le mur. Et ainsi de suite, tous les objets suivirent cette même destinée.

_-_ Bon tu le maîtrises parfaitement bien. Il nous reste plus d'une demi heure pour faire un petit duel. Utilise tout ce que tu connais. Utilise toute ta puissance. Je suis un ennemi pour toi maintenant. Je vais utiliser une partie de mon savoir : le combat sera donc désavantagé, ce qui te permettra de t'améliorer…

_-_ Mais vous allez facilement gagner !

_-_ Rappelle toi que je suis un vieil elfe…

_-_ D'autant plus, vous connaissez des choses que j'ignore…

_-_ Et tu connais certaines que j'ignore. Bon repose toi ne bonne minute et rejoins moi au centre de la pièce.

Harry se mit en place au centre de la pièce. Il sortit ses ailes d'or. Il dépassait d'une demi tête l'elfe.

_-_ Prêt ?

_-_ Prêt.

Harry allait se mettre de tout son cœur dans ce duel. Il voulait montrer sa puissance au vieil elfe. Il voulait absolument le battre.

A vingt mètres de distance, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun attendait que l'autre commence.

_-_ Expelliarmus

Le vieil elfe jeta le sort de désarmement qui se fracassa contre le « protego » de Harry.

Le sorcier lui lança le sort de stupéfaction. :

_-_ Stupéfix

_-_ Scutum

Le sort s'écrasa contre le bouclier. Le vieil elfe envoya une sphère de feu vers Harry qui l'échappa de justesse en roulant sur le sol. L'elfe lui envoya une autre à l'endroit où il allait finir sa course sur le sol. Harry n'eu pas le temps de se protéger. Il l'a reçu de plein fouet, ce qu'il l'envoya rouler quelque mètres plus loin. Ses vêtements brûlaient mais grâce à son emprise sur l'élément, il arrêta le feu. Il avait maintenant des trous dans s's habits mais il s'en foutait. Il fit disparaître ses ailes. Il se mit en position d'attaque. Dragën avait envoyé un autre sort.

_-_ Scutum

Le sort s'écrasa contre son bouclier. Harry décida d'attaquer.

_-_ Expelliarmus Stupéfix

Harry crut que le sort allait toucher l'elfe parce que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Mais tout d'un coup Dragën prit feu et disparu. Harry étonné baissa sa garde.

_-_ Expello

L'elfe était apparu derrière lui et lui avait envoyé un sort. Le sorcier n'eu pas le temps de se protéger et se prit le sort en pleine poitrine. La puissance de l « expello » le fit voltiger en direction du mur dans lequel il toucha à toute vitesse. Il se releva avec difficulté, le nez en sang.

Dragën lui avait envoyé un autre sort qui cette fois ci le projeta sur le sol. Harry en avait de plus en plus marre. Il n'arrivait pas à se battre.

_-_ Expelliarmus

Sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains et vint dans celle de l'elfe. Perdre sa baguette était une honte pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être désarmé. Il sentit en lui toute sa colère. La magie voulait elle aussi sortir. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire sans sa baguette.

Dragën en profita pour lui jeter un autre sort. Harry sentit qu'il allait exploser. Encore quelque seconde et il ne pourrait plus empêcher sa rage s'extérioriser.

_-_ Liana carceris

Les lianes apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Harry. Il tenta de les briser avec sa force physique mais tous ses efforts furent vains. L'elfe ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne voulait absolument pas. C'était une réaction typiquement serpentard. Il avait horreur de perdre. Il n'en pouvait plus ! A un moment il sentit quelque chose s'activer dans son cerveau. Au même instant, un éclair venu de nulle part percuta de plein fouet Dragën et l'envoya contre le mur. Sa baguette était au sol. Harry se transforma en Ardargris. La transformation brisa les lianes. L'elfe était déjà debout et s'apprêtait à remettre la main sur la baguette de Harry.

Le sorcier su qu'il n'arrivera jamais à temps pour la prendre. Il tendit son bras droit comme pour la prendre même si elle était à une dizaine de mètre :

_-_ Speis

Au moment où l'elfe allait mettre la main sur la baguette, cette dernière s'envola en direction de la main de Harry. Il l'attrapa. L'elfe regarda Harry étonné. Le sorcier lui jeta un sort :

_-_ Expelliarmus

Dragën se le prit de plein fouet et perdit sa baguette. Il fut de même projeté en arrière. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se remit debout et fit apparaître son épée. Harry lui jeta plusieurs sorts que l'elfe dévia avec facilité avec sa lame. Dragën se rapprochait de plus en plus du sorcier.

_-_ Scutum

Le bouclier apparu juste en face de Dragën. L'elfe frappa avec puissance dessus mais le bouclier tint le choc.

_-_ Arma

Le bouclier se plaça sur le bras gauche de Harry. L'elfe lui envoya un coup puissant qu'Harry para à l'aide de son bouclier. Le bras d'Harry trembla fortement sous le choc. L'elfe donna un autre coup plus puissant. Harry recula sous les attaques de Dragën. La rapidité de l'elfe l'empêchait de jeter des sorts avec sa baguette. Le bouclier se brisa. L'épée érafla le bras gauche du sorcier. Harry leva son bras devant les yeux de l'elfe. Dans l'espace d'une seconde sa main se mit à briller d'une telle intensité que l'elfe fut aveuglé et arrêter dans son attaque. Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis lui jeta le sort de désarmement à bout portant. L'épée s'échappa de la main et tomba au sol. D'un geste de la main Dragën envoya Harry voltiger en l'air. L'elfe ramassa sa baguette.

_-_ Flagro iactus

La flamme sortit de la baguette de l'elfe. Il la projeta sur Harry.

_-_ Sphaera patrona

Harry encaissa le choc. A chaque coup donnée, sa baguette vibrait et des étincelles y sortaient pour réparer les failles du bouclier. L'elfe n'arrivait pas à briser son bouclier. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas attaqué. L'elfe commença à lui envoyer pleins d'objet en même temps. La baguette de Harry vibrait de plus en plus. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir son bouclier encore longtemps. Heureusement pour lui que l'elfe arrêta. Il stoppa son bouclier.

_-_ serpensortia

Le serpent jailli de la baguette et se dirigea vers l'elfe.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir ! Finite…

Harry le sourire aux lèvres fut plus rapide que lui.

_-_ Expello

Le serpent fut projeté sur la robe de l'elfe. Visiblement ce dernier n'avait pas prévu ce coup.

_-_ Expello

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Dragën et l'elfe fut expulsé en puissance dans le mur. Le serpent toujours sur sa robe l'attaqua. L'elfe le balança d'un coup de main. Il se releva :

_-_ vigoris

Une sphère noire parcourue de petit éclair toucha Harry. Ce dernier fut électrocuté. Il se releva péniblement.

_-_ Boreas frigus

Un vent violent et froid frappa Harry de toutes ses forces. Le froid commença geler ses membres. Il fit appelle au feu qui recouvrit tout son corps. Le sorcier devint une torche vivante. Puis il redevint comme avant.

_-_ Expelliarmus

_-_ Expelliarmus

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent en route. Le contact provoqua une énorme explosion. Une onde naquit et dévasta tout sur son passage. Harry ainsi que Dragën furent projeté sur le mur. Le sorcier se leva péniblement et dirigea sa baguette sur l'elfe.

_-_ Stupéfix

Dragën roula sur le côté évitant le sort. Il lança une attaque :

_-_ Expello

Harry fut propulsé vers le mur à grande vitesse. Il ressentit une énorme douleur.

_-_ Expello

L'elfe se prit le sort aussi et il se fracassa contre la bibliothèque, faisant tomber la moitié des ouvrages.

Du sang coulait d'une de ses arcades.

_-_ inlecebrosus codex

Les ouvrages foncèrent sur Harry.

_-_ Sphaera patrona

Le choc fut violent. Harry était épuisé mais son bouclier tint bon. L'elfe lui envoya un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu un sort aussi puissant. Il sentait la puissance de ce sort. Harry commença à avoir peur. Avant même qu'il touche le bouclier Harry sus que c'était fini pour lui. Il se le prit de plein fouet. Il se retrouva contre le mur, le dos en miette. Il tenta de se relever mais son dos lui fit mal. Il agita le bras en signe de défaite. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui : Dragën. Le vieil elfe l'aida à se relever. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Un clappement de main se fit entendre. Le vieil elfe et Harry relevèrent la tête en direction de la porte, c'est-à-dire de la provenance du bruit.

REVIEWS PLEASE

**Elaur **Je suis content que tu ais trouvé le personnage incarné par la statue. J'espère que ce chapitre va te paire même si il est assez long. Le suivant arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement je te le promets.Amitié

**Hyloy : **Lol! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je souhaite que celui-ci sera aussi bien. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois.Amitié

**Bastien : **Le chapitre précédent était plus court que le chapitre 5 ( 12 pages) Celui là par contre fais 20 pages et j'espère que tu n'auras pas mal aux yeux à la fin de ta lecture. Je souhaite qu'il te plaise. Amitié

**alinemcb54 : **Oui bravo pour avoir deviné. Je souhaite que ce chapitre t'ait plu. A une prochaine fois. Amitié

**Christophe :** Cette fois ci tu as attendu plus d'un mois pour avoir le chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Le chapitre te plait il ? Amitié

**Satya : **Plus d'un mois d'absence, c'est long, hein. Pour le coup j'ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long qui te plaira j'espère. Amitié.

**Zabou : **Je galère en 1 ère s .J 'ai énormément de contrôle que je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Sinon j'espère de voir avec impatience ton prochain chapitre publié. Merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois ! Amitié

**Geobabault : **Quand j'ai vu que tu avais publié un nouveau chapitre, j'ai sauté de joie, mais j'ai vite atterrit quand j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait. Mais bon, si tu veux réussir ta terminal il est normale que ton boulot passe avant la fic… J'ai adapté le texte pour répondre à ta question sur l'élément. Sur un autre site on m'avait posé la même question. Je remercie ces sortes de reviews car elles me permettent de me corriger et de voir ce qui est incohérent. Merci encore ! Amitié

**Spirit.w.w : **Je crois que tu es un des seuls à lire ligne par ligne. Sur un autre site, une revieweuse m'a demandé qu'elle était son élément…Imagine mon désarrois quand j'ai lu cet review ! Bon tu as bien aimé le combat et j'en suis content car j'y est planché plus d'une semaine avant d'avoir cette idée et je suis content qu'elle plu au moins à une personne. Y a pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre à part la fin. Sinon j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Amitié

**Hisoka :** Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une petite amie. Je ne veux pas faire une fic comme celle de Miliana (les terres inconnues). D'ailleurs la mienne sera très différente de la sienne ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mis une review avant : le tout c'est que tu l'ais mis. D'ailleurs merci pour toutes celles que tu m'as écrites depuis que j'ai commencé. Amitié

**Raffi : **C'est tout à fait normale pour la dédicace : tu a été le seul depuis le début à me reviewer pour chaque chapitre ! Pas grave que tu me l'ais envoyer si tard, on était tous en vacance. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Aussi j'ai vu que tu avais laissé une review à Dragon noir et j'aurai voulu savoir si il t'avait répondu ? Si oui, peux tu me dire si il continu sa fic ? Merci ! Amitié.


	8. Le bon côté de la prophétie : seul Tom p

Ceci est ma premier fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque appartient à la neuvième fortune féminine du Royaumes Uni.

DESOLE POUR LE RETARD. IL Y AVAIT VRAIMENT DES FOIS, DURANT LES DEUX MOIS D'ABSENCES OU J'AI VOULU ABANDONNER CETTE FIC. MAIS COMME VOUS LE VOYEZ J4AI PUBLIE UN CHAPITRE GRACE A MES REVIEWER ET A CEUX QUI M'ONT MIS DANS LEUR AUTHOR ALERT.

CE CHAPITRE JE LE DEDIE DONC A CEUX QUI M'ONT LAISSE UNE TRACE A LA FIN DE CHAQUE CHAPITRE. CA MA DONNE DU BAUME AU CŒUR POUR TERMINER CE CHAPITRE ! MERCI

**Chapitre 8** : Le bon côté de la prophétie : seul Tom peut le vaincre !

Un claquement de main se fit entendre. Le vieil elfe et Harry relevèrent la tête en direction de la porte, c'est-à-dire du lieu de la provenance du bruit.

Un elfe de la même taille qu'Harry s'y tenait accoudé contre le battant de la porte. Le soleil se projetait sur ces cheveux blond et court. Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleu azur rieurs observaient avec émerveillement les deux duellistes. Il vit que Harry était mal en point et s'approcha de lui.

Le sorcier instinctivement se recula, ayant reconnu l'elfe qui avait tenté de le tuer lors de son arrivée dans ce monde.

_-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas faire comme la dernière fois. Je vais seulement te guérir ton dos et ton nez.

Il pointa la baguette vers Harry. L'instant d'après le sorcier se sentit élever au dessus du sol. Son corps était placé horizontalement, parallèle au sol. Une gerbe d'étincelle dorée sortirent de la baguette de l'elfe et tournèrent autour du sorcier. Ce dernier s'illumina. Harry sentait que quelque chose s'était introduite en lui. Cette chose parcourait chaque endroit où il avait mal. Elle le picorait comme lorsqu'on met de l'alcool sur une plaie ouverte. C'était assez désagréable, et très irritant. Il se sentit retomber sur terre. Son dos toucha le sol. Il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, le dos semblait guéri. Le sang ne coulait plus de son nez non plus. Il regarda l'elfe et le remercia :

_-_ Merci Orofornë ! Merci de m'avoir guéri.

_-_ Tu étais mal en point, il était donc normal que je t'aide Harry Potter. Et tutoie moi. Je n'aime pas être considéré comme vieux.

_-_ Alors appelle moi seulement Harry. Juste Harry.

L'elfe lui tendit la main. Harry s'y agrippa et se remit sur ses deux jambes. Harry frotta ses mains contre sa tenue déchirée pour éliminer la tonne de poussière qui avait pris possession de l'habit :

_-_ Je pense que je ferai mieux de me changer, et … de prendre un bon bain.

Harry ruisselait de sueur et le sang au niveau de son nez avait séché.

_- _Oui, je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin, dit le jeune elfe en riant.

_-_ Tu as bien combattus Harry. C'était mieux que la première fois mais tu as encore de gros défauts. Tu n'es pas assez rapide par exemple mais tu as une bonne défense.

Le vieil elfe quitta la salle. Lui aussi avait de la poussière sur ces habits. Orofornë et Harry étaient seuls dans la pièce. Harry commença à se diriger vers la porte mais les forces lui manquèrent et il trébucha. Orofornë le rattrapa par le col de justesse et le remit sur ces pieds.

_-_ Tu as épuisé tes forces durant le combat. Regardes tu es tellement fatigué que tu ne peux plus tenir debout. Laisse moi t'aider !

L'elfe entoura le corps de Harry de son bras gauche et l'aida à marcher. Le sorcier prit appui sur une des épaules de l'elfe grâce à son bras droit. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre du sorcier. Harry trouvait cela bizarre qu'un elfe haïssant les sorciers l'aide.

_-_ Au fait désoler d'avoir essayé de te tuer quand tu as ann…

_- _Ce n'est pas grave. Le tout c'est que tu ne sois pas allé au bout de ton geste. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre. On dirait que la haine que tu portes envers les sorciers a disparus ?

_- _La haine que j'ai pour les sorciers est toujours là mais toi tu es différent d'eux. Tu as sauvé des milliers de vie lors de l'attaque. Tu es sorcier mais le fait que tu aides les elfes, fais de toi un être unique…

_-_ Merci alors pour cette confiance.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Harry entra dans sa chambre en compagnie de l'elfe. Son phénix, Archenar, vint le rejoindre sur son épaule. Il frotta sa tête contre celle de Harry.

_-_ Désolé de t'avoir laissé mais j'étais en plein combat. La prochaine fois, je te le promets je t'appelles et nous combattons ensemble. D'accord ? Tu me pardonnes ?

Le phénix chanta de joie et reparti vers son perchoir.

_-_ Il t'adore ! Fais attention de ne pas le perdre !

_-_ C'est l'être auquel je tiens le plus. Avec Ëdolrë et Lÿn, il est la personne que j'aime le plus.

_-_ C'est vrai que les deux t'adorent. Lÿn n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Si je ne l'avais pas vu embrasser Ëdolrë, j'aurais alors penser qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

Harry prit sa douche pendant qu'Orofornë caressait Archenar. Harry avait laissé la porte, séparant la salle de bain de sa chambre, ouverte pour qu'il puisse continuer la discussion avec l'elfe.

Il sortit de la douche tout frais et prit le premier vêtement qu'il lui venait. Le phénix vint se percher sur son épaule et il descendit pour rejoindre la cuisine en compagnie d'Orofornë.

Dragën, Ëdolrë et Lÿn était déjà à table.

_-_ Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Lÿn

_-_ On a parlé de plein de chose.

Dragën, le vieil elfe, était propre et sa barbe était redevenue d'une couleur blanche éclatante. Il était de nouveau en pleine forme comme si le combat n'avait jamais eu lieu. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas utilisétoutes ces forces. Les signes de fatigue chez Harry étaient par contre perceptibles. Il semblait autre part, perdu dans un autre monde que lui seul connaissait et avait accès. Ëdolrë le remarqua.

_-_ Fatigué Harry ? Trouvez son élément ne demande pas de gros efforts pourtant…

Harry releva la tête : l'elfe ignorait-il le combat qui avait eu lieu dans une des pièces de sa demeure ?

_-_ Comment, tu n'as pas entendu le boucan qu'ils ont fais tous les deux ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fais ? dit Orofornë tout en insistant sur le « vu ».

Ëdolrë et Lÿn semblait intrigué.

_-_ Papa qu'est ce que tu as fais exactement avec Harry ? dit Lÿn sur un ton sérieux.

_-_ On a seulement combattus. Juste un petit duel de rien du tout.

_-_ De rien du tout ? Vous vous êtes presque combattus à mort. J'ai retrouvé Harry le dos en miette et le nez en sang.

_-_ D'ailleurs Harry s'est bien défendu mais il va de soit que je n'ai pas utiliser tout mon savoir et toute ma puissance. Mais c'est un bon début !

_-_ Un bon début ? Il n'a que cinq ans d'apprentissage en magie et il a réussi à tenir plus d'une demi heure avec toi ! A son niveau de magie, Ëdolrë et moi ne tenaient seulement que quelques minutes.

_-_ je n'ai pas utilisé toute ma puissance !

_-_ Contre nous aussi tu n'as pas utilisé toute ta puissance…

_-_ Je me fais vieux…  
_-_ Mais ton savoir et ton expérience rééquilibre le désavantage de ta vieillesse. Tu ne pas nier. Il est puissant et a faillis te mettre au tapis. D'ailleurs il y'a encore une demi heure, ta barbe était grise et non blanche.

Ëdolrë et Lÿn regardèrent Harry les yeux ronds. Ce dernier semblait embarrasser par ce que disait Orofornë à Dragën. Il prit néanmoins la parole :

_-_ Je pense que Dragën a raison. Il est très puissant et il l'a montré à la fin du duel. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu si il avait attaqué d'entrer comme il a fini.

_-_ Arrêtes d'être modeste, tu l'as complètement envoyé dans la bibliothèque. Elle en a d'ailleurs subit les conséquences, je pense que tu peux en racheter une autre Ëdolrë. Dragën tu ne pas nier qu'il est plus fort que Ëdolrë et moi à son âge.

_-_ Pour cela oui. Il est plus puissant que vous, et encore ce n'est que le début. Mais il détient une expérience que vous n'aviez pas eue. Si on recommençait un duel avec toute la puissance qu'il possède, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau même si le fait qu il soit rusé l'a plutôt bien aidé dans les combats. Il a aussi d'autres atouts qui peuvent lui être utile dans un combat. Bon je ne sais pas pour vous mais c'est en train de refroidir.

Le repas se passa calmement même si Lÿn semblait être devenu plus dure avec son père. Harry, les yeux vide caressait son phénix qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Orofornë racontait ses exploits à Ëdolrë, Lÿn écoutait aussi. Puis ce fut à son tour de raconter ses combats contre les détraqueurs. Dragën, lui, regardait par contre le sorcier, tentant d'intercepter une de ces pensées. L'elfe le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

_-_ Si tu nous racontais, Harry la vie des sorciers.

Immédiatement Lÿn s'arrêtât de parler et tourna sa tête vers le sorcier. Ni Ëdolrë, ni Lÿn n'avait entendu Harry parler des sorciers. Des fois il racontait des parties de sa vie mais, les deux elfes n'avaient pu se faire une idée réelle sur les sorciers.

Harry regarda le vieil elfe intrigué « pourquoi veut il que je parle des sorciers ? »

Harry commença à parler des fondateurs de Poudlard. La discussion dura plus d'une heure. Son auditoire était perché à ses lèvres. Harry fini par se lasser et il arrêtât de parler.

_-_ C'était très intéressant Harry. Vraiment très intéressant. Le système éducatif est sûrement meilleur que le notre même si d'après ce que tu mas décrit, on néglige l'expérience. Vous préférez la théorie et la pratique en cour plutôt de s'exercer directement dans la vraie vie. Ëdolrë je vais dans la salle d'entraînement avec Harry et je veux que personne ne vienne m'embêter…

_-_ Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre ? fit Orofornë.

_-_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai autre chose de prévu pour lui. Harry, es tu en forme ?

Le sorcier répondit que non.

_-_ Parfait. Ce sera mieux pour toi je pense même si tu vas un peu souffrir physiquement et mentalement.

_-_ Tu vas lui faire utiliser la magie donc…

_-_Je vous promets que ce n'est pas dangereux. Enfin j'espère. Tout peux arriver avec la magie. Viens suis moi Harry !

Harry, inquiet, sortit avec l'elfe. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

_-_ Donne moi ta baguette.

Harry la sorti de sa poche. « Qu'est ce que voulait faire l'elfe avec ? »Pensa t-il.

L'elfe l'a mit dans sa poche. D'un geste de la main il ferma la porte. Il sorti ensuite sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte. Un rocher apparut devant le seuil empêchant de rentrer et de sortir de la salle. Harry était de plus en plus intrigué.

_-_ Le but de l'exercice est de sortir par la porte. Bonne chance !

L'elfe disparu dans un tourbillon de flamme.

_-_ Quoi ? Dragën revenez !

Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Il se résigna donc et alla vers le rocher. Une décharge électrique le propulsa en arrière lorsqu'il toucha le morceau de pierre, l'envoyant dix mètres plus loin sur le sol. D'un geste de la main il enleva la plupart de la poussière qui se trouvait sur l'endroit où il s'était réceptionner et reparti en direction du rocher.

_-_ Comment veut il que je sorte d'ici avec ce truc électrifié qui m'empêche de passer. Je n'ai même plus ma baguette. Bon peut être qu'Archenar pourrait m'aider.

Il appela l'oiseau mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son appel.

_-_ Super ! Archenar est absent, bon sang je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie et on m'a coupé du reste du monde. Pourquoi Dragën m'a-t-il laissé ici ?

Il s'assit par terre en tailleur et réfléchit à trouver des solutions à ses problèmes. La concentration lui permit de percevoir sa magie qui parcourait son corps comme un fluide. Il sentait la puissance qui émanait de cette magie. Chaque jour il l'a voyait peu à peu augmenter, comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs qui lui arrivaient sur l'épaule. Mais il s'était promis de les couper et de retrouver leur taille d'antan. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'accroissement de ses cheveux ou des transformations qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il était arrivé mais il y'avait un peu moins de mèche rebelle. Il y en avait quelque unes mais il ressemblait de moins en moins à son père ce qui le chagrinait un peu.

Harry eut une idée « la magie ancienne pourrait marcher… mais Dragën sait que je ne peux pas encore la maîtriser. » Il se rappela tout d'un coup que lors du duel il avait pu prendre sa baguette alors que cette dernière était plusieurs mètres de distance.

Il veut que je déplace ce caillou ? Il est fou ou quoi ? Je suis mort de fatigue et je ne pourrai même pas le déplacer ! Mais il faut quand même que j'essaye ! Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! Je ne vais pas abandonner cette tâche alors que je n'ai rien fait encore !

De nouveau il sentit sa magie. Il projeta le fluide vers sa main droite. Maintenant que la plupart de sa magie était dans sa main, il fut confronté à un autre problème : comment faire pour lever le rocher ? Avait il besoin de la formule de lévitation ?

_-_ Wingardium Leviosa

Le rocher bougea lentement mais le sort demandait beaucoup d'énergie à Harry et il du lâcher prise. Le rocher retomba en envoyant de la poussière tout au tour du point d'impact.

A cet instant une voix grave se fit entendre dans la pièce: « _L'esprit est plus puissant que les mots »_.

Harry se leva et cria :

_-_ Dragën sortez moi d'ici. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas le faire ! Répondez moi !

Mais seul le silence trouva réponse à ses dires.

Harry devait donc ne pas utiliser la formule mais plutôt penser à l'action de soulever l'objet.

Il se réconcentra. Il pensa à lever la pierre. Il perçut comme une connexion entre lui et la pierre. Il sentit son poids, ses formes, sa taille, son volume. Il savait que la pierre était à quelques mètres du sol. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le résultat. La pierre retomba.

_-_ Merde ! Pourquoi ai-je ouvert les yeux ? J'ai perdu ma concentration en le faisant.

Vexé il essaya de se calmer. Dans sa tête, loin dans un coin caché il entendait le son apaisant de l'Ardargris qui chantait. Pareil à celui du phénix, le chant le réconforta, l'aidant à se rétablir. La pierre doucement se leva. Il ne perdait pas beaucoup d'énergie mais la pierre se déplaçait lentement. Tout d'un coup il sentit comme une pression exercé sur la pierre. Il ne pouvait plus la déplacer. Un mur invisible s'était érigé.

_-_ Un autre coup de Dragën !

La voix se fit de nouveau entendre dans la salle :

_-_ Crois tu vraiment que l'exercice aurait été aussi facile. Tant que tu n'auras pas résolu le problème et posé la pierre au bon endroit, la porte sera bloquée.

« Et un labyrinthe maintenant ! La chance que j'ai. »

Il essaya plusieurs combinaisons pour trouver une issue mais la plupart du temps la roche rencontrait un mur. En même temps, il essayait de reconstruire mentalement le labyrinthe. Cet exercice lui permit de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot que cela car il devait s'occuper de la pierre tout en construisant un plan dans son esprit. Il s'épuisait aussi de plus en plus rapidement. Après une heure de concentration, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucune solution. Il se sentit de plus en plus désespérer. Il y'avait des murs partout. Aucune faille ! La pierre était littéralement bloquée dans sa prison invisible.

Etrangement il découvrit qu'il percevait tout ce qui l'entourait. La bibliothèque était à proximité. Si le mur l'empêchait de faire bouger la pierre alors il n'avait plus qu'à détruire le mur.

Son énergie était faible mais il fallait qu'il le tente. Lentement il leva sa main droite en haut. Un livre commença à trembler dans la bibliothèque. Harry abaissa son bras en avant. Le livre parti à toute vitesse contre le mur et s'y fracassa. Pendant un instant le mur faiblit ; mais un apport d'énergie dont ne sait où lui redonna sa vigueur.

Harry releva le bras et refit le même geste. Plusieurs ouvrages suivirent le même chemin que le premier. Le mur céda peu à peu mais Harry s'épuisait de plus en plus. Il commença à trembler. L'effort qu'il devait finir était de plus en plus important. La sueur apparaissait à la racine de ses cheveux et coulaient sur l joue avant de toucher le sol. Un mal de tête apparut. Après un ultime choc le mur céda et Harry pu bouger la pierre et la mettre sur le sol.

Les vêtements collés à la peau, à cause de la sueur, il se leva. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable. Une cinquantaine de livre se tenait éparpillé sur le sol devant lui. Il les contourna et sortit de la pièce. Il trébucha et commença à tomber. Archenar apparut à ce moment là en jaillissant d'une flamme, toucha le sorcier et se reteléporta. Il se réapparut dans la chambre du sorcier où ce dernier finit sa chute sur le lit. Harry sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Dragën se tenait debout dans la salle où se trouvait précédemment Harry. D'un geste de la baguette il remit les livres à leur place et fit disparaître la pierre. Il leva ses yeux vers un point au plafond.

_-_ Je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part Harry. La route est longue encore pour que tu utilises pleinement toute la puissance qui dort en toi mais tu avances rapidement : elle se réveille tout doucement. Tu l'as encore démontrés aujourd'hui, tu es fais pour être un être exceptionnelle tout comme l'est ton destin; dit l'elfe dans un murmure avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme.

Le sommeil fut réparateur pour Harry. Lentement ses réserves de magie furent de nouveaux pleines. Ce fut son phénix qui le réveilla, chantant l'apparition du soleil.

La première chose que fit Harry fut de prendre une douche. Il se sentait changer, plus fort précisément. Il se regarda dans le miroir mais ne vit aucun changement. Non cette sensation de puissance était en lui. Ce n'était pas sa force corporelle. C'était … autre chose. « La magie ? Je n'ai pas pu la développer en quelques heures ! »

Il se rendit en suite dans la salle à manger où Lÿn était déjà assise. Celle-ci le regarda étonné comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait, qu'elle le voyait. Cela intrigua Harry. Après quelques secondes d'attention, elle sortit de son inattention et tendit à boire au sorcier.

_-_ Harry, n'oublie pas que l'on a la cérémonie cette après midi !

Cette simple phrase lui fit tomber le moral à zéro. Comment oublier la mort et la destruction ? Toutes ces âmes enlevés, détruites par les détraqueurs ; les ruines partout ; les familles détruites ; l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Non il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

_-_ Comment pourrais je oublier cela ? dit il d'un ton morne.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Harry commença à manger sous le regard triste de Lÿn, gêné. Finalement Harry décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

_-_ Lÿn, tu crois que tu peux me couper les cheveux ? Ils commencent à être trop long je trouve.

_-_ Je te trouve très bien comme cela ! fit elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'aux épaules.

Et moi je déteste. Je préfère les avoir ni trop long, ni trop court. Comme lorsque je suis arrivé ici !

_-_ Bon comme tu veux ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre du résultat !

Elle prit sa baguette et toucha les cheveux de Harry. Ces derniers se rapetissèrent.

_-_ Et voilà ! Tu veux que je te laisses les mèches ou pas ?

_-_ Donne moi un miroir d' abord

_-_ Tient

Harry observa son reflet : il avait vraiment changé en quelques semaines, ses cheveux étaient encore éméchés mais moins que d'habitude. Autrefois nombreuses (mèches), il n'en y avait plus que quelque unes tombant sur les deux extrémités de son front, laissant sa cicatrice bien visible.

Comme il n'avait plus de lunettes, ces yeux verts étaient mis plus en valeurs. Sa peau était moins pâle même si il n'avait pas trop souvent été exposé à la lumière du soleil.

Il se trouvait parfait, un vrai Narcisse !

_-_ Tu te trouves assez belle ?

_-_ Très drôle Lÿn. Sinon franchement j'adore. Pile poil la bonne longueur, ma vue est dégagée. On voit parfaitement l'héritage de ma mère mais celui de mon père commence à disparaître, fit il avec une pointe de nostalgie en tenant une de ses mèches. De toute façon qu'est ce qui n'a pas changé physiquement en moi depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde ? Je me le demande bien !

_-_ Si tu veux je peux faire en sorte que tes cheveux aient la même longueur tous le temps.

Harry la regarda étonné :

_-_ C'est possible ?

_-_ Tout est possible avec la magie. En fait, du moment où tu n'as pas envie que tes cheveux augmentent de volume ou prennent en longueur, alors le sort marchera. Par contre si tu veux qu'ils poussent alors le sort s'annulera automatiquement. Tu m'as compris ?

_-_ A peu près, mais est il possible que le sort marche après que tu es voulu annuler le sort ?

_-_ Il sera toujours là, ancré en toi ! Tu pourras l'utiliser à tous moment. Sorte de mutation génétique qui pourra s'exprimer lorsque tu n'en auras envie.

_-_ Je ne suis pas calé en génétique mais je pense que ton sort sera très utile. Merci.

Harry embrassa Lÿn sur la joue et se rassit à sa place. Elle jeta un regard désappointé à ses vêtements.

_-_ Tu porteras d'autres habits pour la cérémonie. Le vert n'est pas trop conseillé. Il y 'a certaines choses qu'il faut respecter pour les morts…

_-_ De quelles couleurs seront mes habits alors ?

_-_ Tu verras dans quelques heures…

_-_ Comment se déroule la cérémonie ?

L'elfe prit une profonde aspiration :

_-_ Je ne sais pas si nos mœurs sont différentes de les tiennes mais ici en Anduin, on brûle avec un feu spécial les morts et on récite des chants pour que leurs âmes rejoignent celle de leurs ancêtres dans l'au-delà. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrions nous voir pendant la cérémonie car ce sont les élémentaristes du feu qui contrôleront le bûcher. Je sais que tu en es un, mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton pouvoir complètement. Tu seras loin du bûcher car tu n'as pas perdu un membre de ta famille, ni une connaissance dans cette bataille ! Ëdolrë sera avec toi ainsi qu'Orofornë : vous protégerez la ville d'une attaque si il y en a une mais cela m'étonnerai… Mais tu pourras observer à la cérémonie même si tu seras un peu loin.

_-_ Combien de temps durera t'elle, à peu près ?

_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu as un rencard ? C'est pour ça que tu veux te faire beau.

_-_ Non, juste pour savoir combien de temps tu pouvais tenir sans que Ëdolrë ne soit à tes côtés, dit le sorcier en se moquant. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le coller à longueur de temps.

Lÿn se dirigea vers Harry.

_-_ Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis en couple ce qui n'est pas le cas de certain…

_-_ On n'est pas obligé d'être à deux pour connaître le bonheur. Je ne saute pas sur n'importe qui, moi !

Avec un sourire malsain elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de Harry.

_-_ Te combattre contre moi ? Tu n'as pas peur du Survivant, de celui qui résiste à la mort ?

_-_ Tu n'es qu'un gamin pour moi. Et arrogant avec !

_-_ Et toi une prétentieuse qui va perdre un duel dans les prochaines minutes.

_-_ Ah oui ?

Le sourire malsain de la jeune elfe n'envisageait rien de bon. Elle fit apparaître une sorte de sacoche pendue à son bras. Harry regarda le sac étonné :

_-_ C'est avec ça que tu vas me battre ? Laisse moi rire.

Lÿn sortit une sphère en verre où différents panachés de couleurs grise y étaient enfermés. D'un geste rapide elle la jeta au pied de Harry. La sphère se brisa, répandant une fumée opaque autour de Harry. Le sorcier fut aveuglé comme dans les « fog » de Londres.

Harry tenta de dégager le brouillard en agitant ses bras mais ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés.

Pendant ce temps là Lÿn en avait profité pour asperger le sol, autour de Harry ou plutôt du nuage où il se trouvait enfermé, d'eau.

_-_glaciare

Le liquide se solidifia, devenant une grosse plaque de verglas.

Harry avança un pied, puis un autre. Tout d'un coup le sol sembla se dérober et il glissa. Son dos fut le premier à prendre contact avec la glace. La fumée disparut et il pu enfin retrouver la lumière du jour. Sa baguette était à l'autre bout de la plaque. Il se mit à genoux et se recassa la figure contre la glace.

Lÿn était écroulé de rire. Harry essayait de reprendre sa baguette mais à chaque tentative, il se retrouvait les pattes en l'air.

_-_ Et tu es le plus puissant sorcier ! Qu'est ce doit être les autres !

Harry se concentra sur son élément. Ses mains chauffèrent et commencèrent à faire fondre la glace autour de lui. L'elfe n'avait pas encore remarquée. D'un murmure il appela sa baguette à lui :

_-_ Speis

Celle-ci vola à toute vitesse dans sa main. L'elfe était toujours écroulé de rire. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Lÿn et :

_-_ Expelliarmus

Lÿn fut désarmé en moins de deux. Elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Harry avait pu s'échapper de la plaque. D'ailleurs ce fut à son tour de rire :

_-_ Tu oubli à quel élément je suis associé. Tu es sûr d'être de la fille de l'elfe surpuissant que l'on appelle Dragën ? dit il avec un sourire narquois !

L'elfe vexé introduit sa main dans sa sacoche mais Harry fut plus rapide :

_-_ Cracabadaboum

La sacoche se déchira et tomba sur le sol où son contenu s'éparpilla.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai gagné le duel.

_-_ Tu crois cela ? fit elle avec un air qui ne disait rien de bon.

_-_ Il suffit juste que je t'envoi un sort. Tu pourras utiliser la magie ancienne mais tu te fatigueras rapidement, du moins je l'imagine. Tu es dans ce que nous sorciers appelons une « mauvaise posture ».

_-_ Sache que tu vas faire la même erreur que moi ! Ne jamais sous estimez un adversaire même si vous croyez que tout est finis pour lui.

_-_ Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Stupéfix !

Le sort se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Lÿn. Cette dernière ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le sort soit à quelque centimètre d'elle ; elle se transforma alors en phénix et se téléporta.

_-_ Merde !

L'elfe apparut derrière lui, sans un bruit. Elle fit apparaître une épée qu'elle plaça sous la gorge du sorcier :

_-_ Alors qui est en mauvaise posture maintenant ? dit elle avec un sourire malsain.

Harry fut obligé de lâcher les deux baguettes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. « Voyons si je peux utiliser de la magie ancienne ! Mais tout d'abord endormir la méfiance de Lÿn. »

_-_ Bon tu as gagné…

Il pivota, agilement et rapidement, à droite, pour éviter la lame de l'épée, puis se trouvant derrière Lÿn, tendit sa main droite à toute vitesse vers l'elfe. Lÿn vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva sur la table, renversant au passage des pichets rempli de jus.

Elle se releva d'une humeur massacrante et pointa sa main vers Harry : sa baguette et celle de Harry volèrent vers sa main.

_-_ Alors on fait moins le fier ! fit Lÿn le sourire au lèvre.

D'un geste de la baguette, Harry se retrouva les pieds en l'air.

Orofornë, bien coiffée, entra alors dans la pièce et regarda le spectacle en baillant. Lÿn se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, oubliant complètement Harry qui partit chuter la tête la première vers le sol. Il fit apparaître juste à temps ses ailes qui lui permirent de rester en l'air à un mètre du sol. Cette action l'épuisa car comme il se trouvait initialement à quelques mètres du sol, il avait du battre frénétiquement des ailes pour rester stable en l'air. Il se posa délicatement et fit disparaître les membres dorés de son dos. Lÿn lui lança sa baguette qu'il rattrapa grâce à ses très bons réflexes.

_-_ Vous auriez pu m'attendre pour faire un duel… Même si je t'aurai battu en moins de deux ma chère Lÿn ! fit Orofornë.

_-_ Toi me battre ! Très drôle, dit elle en lui jetant un jet d'eau sur la tête qui détruisit la coiffure de l'elfe blond.

Orofornë cessa de rire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la ressortit immédiatement, trempée d'eau. Son teint se fit plus rouge. Ses lèvres qui souriaient il y'a encore quelques instants prirent un air dégoûté. Les étincelles de joie qui régnaient dans ses yeux bleus avaient laissé place à un regard désespéré.

_-_ Lÿn j'ai consacré une demi –heure de mon temps libre de ce matin pour cette coiffure ! Pour une fois que je m'occupe de mon corps !

_-_ Pour une fois que tu t'occupes de ton corps ! Laisse moi rire ! Tu fais cela à longueurs de temps !

_-_ Si c'est comme ça tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Non ! Je vais te rendre ce qui t'appartient !

_-_ Et qu'est ce que tu m'as pris ? dit elle en s'avançant vers l'elfe animé d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon !

_-_ Mais ça !

L'eau répandue sur le sol et sur le visage d'Orofornë se regroupa en un même ensemble au dessus de l'elfe, formant une bulle. Cette dernière se fit capituler sur la jeune elfe qui dressa un mur de flamme pour se protéger. Ravi de sa défense elle s'autorisa un sourire mais vit qu'Orofornë, étant élémentariste de ce liquide, en avait profité pour envoyer un autre jet d'eau, mais cette fois en plus puissant et en plus volumineux.

L'eau se fracassa non pas sur Lÿn mais sur une barrière translucide aux reflets bleus. Orofornë se tourna vers Harry.

Harry qu'est ce qui te prend de la protéger après ce qu'elle t'a fait !

Ce n'est pas Harry, c'est moi qui l'aie protégé. Je te déconseille de recommencer si tu ne veux pas subir mes foudres.

Dragën se tenaient sur l'embrasure de la porte, appuyée nonchalamment sur un des battants, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ces mains. Il arborait une tenue immaculée de blanc. C'était une sorte de robe de sorcier qui avait la particularité d'être ouvert, sur le devant, au niveau des hanches jusqu'au bas. Il avait aussi un pantalon blanc qui se trouvait sous cette robe qui faisait aussi penser à une cape. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans une jolie paire de chaussure blanche de création elfique avec quelques motifs dorés. Un cercle d'or était posé sur sa tête. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, Ëdolrë passait pour un ange ! Harry tilta sur le mot « ange ». Pour lui ils, les anges, faisaient parti du christianisme, donc cela avait un rapport avec Merlin et les elfes (chapitre 4 ou 5)! D' ailleurs Ëdolrë était la représentation exacte des anges : des ailes avec un cercle d'or au dessus de la tête qui devait être une auréole, les habits blancs en forme de robe. Pour Harry cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il leva un peu plus les yeux et s'aperçut du regard plus qu'étonné de l'elfe. Exactement le même regard que celui de Lÿn lorsqu'il était arrivée prendre son petit déjeuner.

_-_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ? Tu es étonné de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveu.

Ëdolrë leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Harry. Ce dernier avait l'impression que l'elfe était parti dans un autre monde, réfléchissant ardemment à quelque chose.

_-_ Euh… oui c'est …cela. C'est euh… ta coupe de cheveu.

Harry était à peu prés sure que ce n'était pas sa coupe de cheveu qui avait étonné l'elfe puisque Lÿn avait été étonné avant qu'il ne l'est : sa coiffure n'avait rien avoir. L'elfe l'observa une dernière fois avant de détourner son regard.

A ce moment là le cinquième occupant de ces lieux fit son apparition mais cette fois dans une tenue différente de celle de Ëdolrë. Il était vêtu en rouge flamme essentiellement. Il jeta un regard à toute l'assemblée et plus particulièrement à Harry. Un sourire énigmatique, pour Harry, se dessina sur son visage.

_-_ Tu aurais pu soigner ta coiffure Orofornë ! Tu ne ressembles à rien du tout. Prends exemple sur notre jeune invité. Fit il en souriant, les yeux pétillant de joie.

_-_ Mais …

_-_ Tais toi Orofornë !fit Ëdolrë. Harry peux tu aller chercher la tenue blanche et les habits qui se trouvent sur ton lit. C'est ta tenue de cérémonie !

Harry partit en haut.

Ëdolrë, Orofornë et Lÿn se tournèrent vers le vieil elfe après le départ du sorcier.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

_-_ Tu sais très bien se qui se passe papa ! Ne fais pas l'innocent car j'en suis sur que tu as une importance considérable avec ce qui s'est passé entre hier soir et maintenant.

_-_ Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, fit le vieil elfe avec un air amusé.

_-_ Je te connais bien papa ! Je ne suis pas ta fille pour rien !

_-_ Dragën, comment cela se fait que l'aura de Harry est considérablement augmentée en l'espace de quelques heures ! Que lui avez-vous fais ?

_-_ Je n'ai rien fais, ou du moins directement. Il a été obligé de faire quelque chose que je lui pensais impossible à faire. Mais cela lui a été bénéfique. Plus que je ne l'aurais penser, même si je pense avoir fait une erreur en le faisant.

_-_ Cela ne nous répond pas à la question : que s'est il passer ?

_-_ Harry a tout simplement brisé une nouvelle barrière sur le chemin de sa puissance magique. Il a réussit à utiliser la magie ancienne alors qu'il en était encore incapable hier. Ce sorcier est un prodige mais j ai un peu peur que le pouvoir l'aveugle. Il commence à ressentir peu à peu l'immense potentielle qu'il a.

_-_ Harry tenté par le pouvoir ? Cela m'étonnerai. Ne le vois tu pas ? Il veut juste être quelqu'un de normal. La célébrité ne lui est pas montée à la tête alors je pense qu'il s'en fiche du pouvoir. Il fait avec ce qu'il a !

_-_ Il est humain ! Il a des sentiments et une âme. Il rêve de vengeance ; il a vu trop de morts déjà ! Il te l'a dit que le seul but dans sa vie est de se venger, et tu sais où mène la violence.

_-_ Tu as peur de ce qu'il peut devenir ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui Papa ?

Lÿn était debout, les poings sur la table, le visage défiguré par la colère.

_-_ Au contraire j'ai confiance en lui. Plus que tu ne peux le croire mais, par prudence, je pense qu'il faudrait le surveiller jour et nuit! Lorsqu'il tuera, parce qu'il tuera, il faudra voir sa réaction. Il ne faudra pas qu'il reste seul sur un champ de bataille. L'un de vous trois devra toujours l'accompagner !

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu dis ! Jamais Harry ne sera assez bête pour augmenter son pouvoir dans le seul but de se venger.

_-_ J'espère plus que tout que tu es raison. Que le futur te donne raison mon enfant, ou sinon cela se terminera mal pour tous le monde et surtout pour lui…

Harry enfila les mêmes vêtements que Ëdolrë. Archenar vint se poser sur son épaule droite. Il redescendit en bas. L'ambiance dans la cuisine quand il revint était plutôt morose : Lÿn avait la manie de décrocher à son père des regards farouches. Ce dernier brisa le silence :

_-_ Tu as bien réalisé ton exercice d'hier soir ! Je suis content de toi !

_-_ Merci, mais c'était assez dure, mais heureusement que mon côté serpentard m'a aidé à me trouver une solution en construisant mentalement un plan !

_-_ Serpentard ? Le fondateur ? L'ancêtre de Voldemort ?

_-_ Celui là même !

Le regard de l'elfe se fit plus sombre.

_-_ Et qu'as-tu ressentit en le faisant ?

De la fatigue, énormément de fatigue !

Lÿn souri ainsi que son père.

_-_ Seulement de la fatigue ?

_-_ Oui, pourquoi toute ses questions ? Il y'a un problème ? fit il en riant, ne sachant effectivement qu'il y'en avait peut être un.

Lÿn et Dragën était parti sur le lieu de la cérémonie pour les derniers préparatifs. Pour le faire patienter, Ëdolrë et Orofornë lui faisaient une démonstration de combat à l'épée. Orofornë était d'un niveau nettement au dessus de celui de Ëdolrë mais le spectacle était formidable. Ils enchaînaient parada, attaque, contre attaque, parade contre attaque et tous le reste qui allait avec.

Orofornë allait aussi vite que l'éclair et Ëdolrë avait bien du mal à ne pas se faire toucher. Finalement le duel s'arrêtât lorsque Ëdolrë perdit son épée après une attaque fulgurante et très précise de Orofornë. Ce dernier fit une révérence à une foule imaginaire et fit semblant de porter un trophée.

_-_ Mais regarde moi cet olibrius Harry ! Même pas capable d'être modeste !fit Ëdolrë.

_-_ La modestie est une invention des sans talents pour rabaisser les génies, répondit au tac au tac Orofornë.

_-_ N'importe quoi ! De toute façon si la magie aurait été utilisée, ce serait toi qui aurais perdu la face et non moi !

_-_ Le crois tu vraiment ? Si je me rappelle bien … le dernier duel que l'on a fait…

_-_ Remonte à deux ans et je l'avais gagné en t'emprisonnant dans une prison magique.

Orofornë prit une pause de quelqu'un qui perdu dans ses pensées :

_-_ Deux ans déjà ! Faudrait en refaire un !

_-_ Moi aussi j'aimerai bien me combattre contre vous deux !

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers le sorcier.

Toi ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre Lÿn alors contre nous deux !

_-_ Un vrai duel ! Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Lÿn ce matin.

Orofornë s'approcha de lui et secoua sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry :

_-_ Et on va te croire ! Pour qui tu nous prends !

_-_ Je prends le pari que je te bats!

_-_ Marché conclu, fit l'elfe en tendant la main qu'Harry serra sans hésiter.

Harry et Ëdolrë se tenaient debout dans le jardin, attendant qu'Orofornë daigne à sortir présentablement de la demeure pour rejoindre le lieu de cérémonie pour que les morts rejoignent l'autre monde. Ces trois là devaient s'occuper de protéger les alentours même si d'après Dragën il était peu probable que les elfes noirs attaquent.

_-_T'en a mis du temps !

_-_ Arrivais plus à mettre la main sur ce fichu truc, dit Orofornë en pointant son auréole.

_-_ Bon, assez perdu de temps on y va.

Et Ëdolrë s'envola dans les cieux, suivi de près par Harry qui avait fait apparaître les ailes de l'Ardargris.

Harry pu cette fois profiter pleinement de cette occasion de voler en pleine air librement sans se soucier d'autre chose. Il se sentait vraiment dans son élément mais bizarrement c'était le feu qu'il avait choisi. Peut être y avait il une raison pour ce choix ? Dans l'air on se sent libre, mais sa vie n'était elle pas dicté, construite bien avant sa naissance par une prophétie ? Il n'était pas libre dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait ! Voila peut être déjà une raison.

Archenar, son phénix, volait à ses côtés, lançant quelque fois son chant qui se mélangeait par le bruit du vent qui fouettait le visage de Harry.

Les trois, ou plutôt les quatre arrivèrent bientôt à destination : il était sur un plateau qui surplombait une vallée immense où la totalité des habitants de la ville se tenaient dans les même tenues blanche que Harry portait. D'un côté, on avait les elfes, de l'autre les griffons, un autre on avait des licornes. D'autres types de créature étaient éparpillés dans la vallée. Dans le ciel les dragons, ainsi que les phénix tournaient en cercle dont le centre était un monticule légèrement surélevé au centre de la vallée : même si la vue de Harry s'était améliorer, elle ne pouvait pas non plu faire des miracles et Harry ne pu réellement rien distingué de ce lieu surélevé avant que Ëdolrë ne lui explique et ne lui décrive comment la cérémonie allait vraiment se dérouler :

_-_ Vois tu la colline au centre ? Eh bien ce sont les victimes de l'attaque des démons noirs. La cérémonie va permettre aux âmes emprisonnées dans les corps sans vie de s'échapper et d'atteindre l'Autre monde. Grâce à un feu spécial, les élémentaristes du feu comme Dragën ou Lÿn vont brûler les corps. Le feu sera accompagné par des chants pour que les âmes se souviennent à jamais qui ils étaient et que l'on les a aimé.

_-_ Et pourquoi Lÿn doit rester là bas ?

_-_ Le feu est très dur à maîtriser. Il pourrait se propager et comme il est magique personne ne pourra en venir à bout sauf si on est élémentariste. Nous, nous nous contentons de protéger toute cette population.

Une dizaine d'elfes prirent position à coté d'eux et commencèrent à parler avec Orofornë et Ëdolrë tout en fixant étrangement Harry.

« Même ici je ne passe pas inaperçu. Maudit sois la célébrité, maudit sois ces détraqueurs qui m'ont fais reconnaître. »

Il se mit à l'écart, ne voulant pas voir le regard que les autres portaient sur lui.

Une elfe, un petit peu plus petite qu'Harry, les cheveux châtain foncé avec des reflets plus clair sur certains endroits, attachés à l'arrière, tombant sur la partie haute du dos avec aussi une mèche le long de chaque joue, les yeux marrons foncé, mince, les oreilles pointus, les sourcils foncés et les ailes replié, mignonne et dans la même tranche d'âge, s'approcha de lui.

Harry ne fit aucun geste, se rappelant ses lamentables réactions lorsqu'il restait seul avec une fille, tentant de se concentrer sur le paysage en face de lui. L'elfe se mit à côté de Harry et observa elle aussi les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Au bout d'un moment elle brisa le silence.

_-_ On ne souhaite jamais la bienvenue aux jolies filles de là où tu viens ?

« Et prétentieuse avec ! », pensa t-il.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête afin que son regard tombe dans celui de l'elfe et répondit avec un sourire qui se voulu charmeur :

_-_ Je le fais toujours mais comme il n'y en a pas en ce moment même, je ne me présente pas…

Le visage de l'elfe se crispa. Elle fit un mouvement pour repartir mais Harry la retint en lui prenant un bras :

_-_ Excuse moi, c'est de l'humour ! Je m'appelle Harry et sache que j'étais trop timide pour faire connaissance avec une personne aussi belle que toi…Je n aime pas faire le premier pas.

L'elfe retrouva le sourire :

_-_ Je m'appelle Aquilä, et tu n'es pas un elfe…

Elle avait dit cela avec aisance comme si c'était une affirmation, vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas un prénom elfique, ni les caractéristiques d'ailleurs. Harry, drôle de prénom !

_-_ Aquilä aussi.

_-_ C'est parce que tu n'es pas elfique. Cela m'étonnerait que tu sois un nain parce que tu n'as pas le physique ni un lutin vue ta taille. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu es…

_-_ Eh bien je suis un …

Un toussotement d'Ëdolrë fit couper Harry dans sa phrase. Le sorcier se retourna pour voir l'elfe qui tournait de la tête horizontalement. Il mit en suite son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence. Harry se remémora juste à temps les recommandations de Dragën à propos du fait qu'il soit un sorcier. Il retourna sa tête en direction d'Aquilä qui fixait son front et surtout sa cicatrice :

_-_ Je ne suis personne …

Elle redirigea son regard sur le visage de Harry et non sur un point fixe

_-_ Personne ? C'est toi tout seul d'après le peuple qui a contré l'attaque sur la cité.

_-_ Je n'étais pas seul. Et tu étais où toi ?

_-_ Au nord, combattant avec Tyfël, mon maître, dit elle en pointant un vieil elfe qui discutait avec Orofornë. Je suis une magicienne pas comme ces débiles d'elfes qui choisissent l'art de manier l'épée au lieu de contrôler la puissance de la magie. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis très puissante. J'ai gagné le tournoi des apprentis l'année dernière haut la main. A propos qui est ton ma…

_-_ Le tournoi des apprentis ? demanda Harry intrigué.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu connais pas un des événements les plus importants de l'année. Tous les apprentis se réunissent dans un grand tournoi. Tu gagnes ton duel et tu passes au tour supérieur où tu rencontrent quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite tu es fêté en héros dans toute la ville pendant un mois et enfin tu rentres dans la légende. Voila, donc qui est ton maître ?

_-_ Dragën est une aide précieuse pour mon entraînement. Mais j'apprends tout seuls.

_-_Dragën, Dragën du conseil !

_-_ Oui lui-même…

_-_ Tu dois être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il t'aide. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il m'a juste serré la main une fois quand j'ai gagné le tournoi. Il a même regretté de ne pas être mon maître… Cela montre bien combien je suis puissante.

_-_ On n'a jamais dit que tu étais arrogante et surtout bavarde. Apprend que la puissance ne fait pas tout chez un être doué de magie. En partant mentalement en pensant que tu es la plus puissante, tu risque de sous estimer tes adversaires et de perdre rapidement. Penses tu en me voyant que je suis puissant ?

_-_ Tu as l'air d'être aussi puissant que moi, mais il faudrait faire un duel pour savoir. Maintenant tais toi, j'aimerai suivre la cérémonie.

Et Aquilä se retourna en direction de la vallée où un immense feu, aussi violet que les coiffures habituel de Tonks, brûlait.

Harry regardait fixement l'elfe, stupéfait devant le comportement d' Aquilä qui lui avait demandé de se taire alors que visiblement c'était elle qui avait eu le plus grand temps de parole. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna lui aussi vers la vallée pour observer le spectacle que lui offraient ces yeux.

Le feu atteignait les trente mètres dans le ciel. Les élémentaristes du feu se tenaient au pied de la flamme, les bras dirigés vers l'élément.

Dans le ciel, phénix et dragons tournaient autour du feu.

Un son assourdissant apparut : tout le monde dans la vallée avait commencé à chanter. La gigantesque flamme commença à danser sous l'effet du chant et aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître elle passa de couleur violette à celle de verte émeraude.

Il se pencha vers Ëdolrë pour lui murmurer :

_-_ C'est normal que ça change de coul…

_-_ Il est interdit de parler lors de la cérémonie, il faut respecter les morts !

Harry, vexé de se faire répondre aussi sèchement bouda un peu. Il aperçut la mine réjouie à côté de lui d'Aquilä, qui tentait tant bien que mal à ne pas rire.

La cérémonie dura un temps indéterminé pour Harry qui commença à en avoir marre.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à s'endormir à cause des chants qui avaient sur lui un effet de bercement, il ressentit autour de lui une présence maléfique, ténébreuse. Il n'étais pas le seul : Ëdolrë semblait soucieux et tenait sa baguette.

Une odeur néfaste infesta l'air, donnant le mal de cœur à Harry qui avait envie de redonner à la nature tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis ce matin.

_-_ Le ssssspectacle ne sssse sssssitu plus devant vous mais derrière vous, fit une voix qui glaça l'échine de Harry.

_-_ Oh non pas eux, pas maintenant, fit la voix de Ëdolrë tremblante.

Tous les autres elfes ainsi qu'Aquilä étaient plus pâle que la mort. Tous, ainsi qu'Harry se retournèrent en direction de la voix.

Deux fentes jaunes avec les iris noirs en forme d'aiguille, regardaient l'ensemble de la troupe d'elfe. Une langue fourchue sortait de temps en temps d'une bouche qui formait un sourire malsain, glaçant le sang d'Harry dans toutes les parties du corps. Des narines dilatées comme celles des serpents ainsi que des écailles d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant complétait la figure de l'intrus.

L'être était recouvert d'un manteau gris, ou plutôt argenté, ressemblant à une cape à capuchon. Une des mains se terminaient par de longues griffes aiguisées qui tenaient un bâton argenté haut de la même taille que la créature avec au sommet une sphère plus noire que l'onyx.

Une queue longue de plus de deux mètres était enroulée docilement sur le sol. Aux pieds, la végétation était morte, sûrement détruite par la présence néfaste de la créature, car ce qui se tenait devant Harry était bien un des douze êtres les plus maléfiques du monde magique : un des douze Shäzgul.

Ëdolrë fut le plus prompt à pointer sa baguette :

_-_ Shäzgul, éloigne toi de cet endroit si tu ne veux pas mourir.

L'iris de la créature se rétréci encore plus. L'air avait prit un goût de maléfique.

Le sourire de la créature s'accentua encore plus :

_-_ Je ssssssuis gâté aujourd'hui : je vais enfin pouvoir venger mes frères en tuant le dessssscendant de leurs assssssassssssins. Mais avant, je me dois de vousss offrir un cadeau parce que vous me reccccccevez.

_-_ Un cadeau ?

_-_ Oui tenez…

Le Shäzgul sorti d'une de ses poches un vieux sac marron. Il retourna ce dernier. Une tête roula sur le sol juste devant Ëdolrë. Tous les elfes furent surprit de cette tête. Elle représentait un visage dur avec des cheveux roux coupé ras avec une barbe d'un centimètre. Le regard était vide, sans expression. Une couronne pleine de sang séché siégeait sur la tête. Un rire malsain et ténébreux déchira l'air :

_-_ Je crois que l'alliancccce avec les nains n'exxxxxxxisssssste plus. Tousssss ou pressssque ont été exxxxxterminés ! Maintenant il est temps pour moi de m'amusssssser un peu.

La queue, plus rapide que l'éclair partit fouetter un elfe qui fut projeté sur un rocher où sa tête se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux.

Il fit tourner rapidement son arme dans sa main avant de frapper un des deux bouts durement sur le sol :

_- Liana carceris_

Le Shäzgul avait parlé en fourchelang en lançant une formule latine. Des lianes sortirent à toute vitesse de la terre et s'agrippèrent à chacun des membres de Harry le rendant prisonnier. Plusieurs elfes dont Aquilä s'étaient fait avoir par le piège.

Orofornë, à l'épée, et Ëdolrë, baguette en main, s'étaient protégés et avaient commencé à combattre le Shäzgul. Tous les sorts d'Ëdolrë semblaient se fracasser sur les écailles et l'épée d'Orofornë rencontrait à chaque coup donné le bâton argenté de la créature qui parait avec facilité. On voyait bien que les tenues de cérémonies empêchaient les deux combattant d'être dans les meilleures conditions pour combattre. Le Shäzgul semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Aquilä tentait de retirer chaque membre, avec force, hors des lianes, mais chaque fois ses efforts furent vains. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait sortir du piège et combattre ou regarder tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le Shäzgul parte.

« Mais qu'elle égocentrique je suis : je reste tranquillement assis alors qu'Orofornë et Ëdolrë sont en train de se sacrifier. Je suis un Gryffondore, oui ou non ? Utilisons mes nouvelles capacité.»

Harry se concentra, se coupant du monde et de l'agitation qui régnait. Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux, Aquilä pu voir une lueur de puissance flamboyer dans chacun de ses yeux.

Une flamme apparut au creux de la main du sorcier. Le feu se propagea en moins d'une seconde sur l'ensemble du corps de Harry. On ne le voyait plus distinctement à travers les flammes : c'était une torche vivante.

On entendit distinctement le craquement des lianes qui se brisait sous l'effet du feu.

Le feu disparut et fit place à un Harry, les habits à demi brûlé, imposant, en puissance. Tous les elfes sauf Orofornë et Ëdolrë se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec étonnement.

Il se releva et fit apparaître sa baguette :

_-_Speis

Il la dirigea vers les elfes emprisonnés et murmura sans s'en rendre compte en fourchelang :

_- Finite Incantatem_

Les lianes disparurent et la totalité des elfes furent libéré, tout lançant un regard impressionné vers Harry.

Une partie de ces derniers pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel. Des fumées de couleurs violettes apparurent et s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Les autres s'étaient jetés dans la bataille.

Le Shäzgul ne parut pas ébranler par le nombre de combattant et continua de sourire tout en lançant des sorts.

Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sort et essayait plutôt de se protéger avec Aquilä. Il se rapprocha d' Aquilä tout en essayant d'éviter les coups de queue de la créature et les sorts ratés des elfes :

_-_ Mais que font les renforts ?

_-_ Quels renforts ? On les a juste prévenu de déguerpir et de se protéger. Les envoyer ici serait l'équivalent à, les envoyer vers une mort certaine. Personne ne peut les battre, Thunder !

Thunder ?

Je n'aime pas Harry comme prénom. Thunder ça fait plus viril ! J'essaye de te trouver un autre surnom mais je pense que Thunder te convient le mieux. Regarde ta cicatrice !

Harry était interloqué. L'elfe qui était devant lui était complètement folle.

_-_ Tu penses à ça alors que l'on est à deux doigts de la mort !

_-_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des choses inutiles lorsque je suis angoissé : j'essaye de dédramatisez la situation. Ca vient tout seul ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler. C'est fait pour me réconforter. Ca me permet d'éliminer ma peur.

Une onde invisible les percuta et les fit voltiger. Ils tombèrent durement sur le sol.

Les yeux crispé Harry se releva et aida Aquilä, qui massait son avant bras douloureux sur lequel elle s'était ramassé.

_-_ On doit partir d'ici, dit elle, on ne peut strictement rien contre ça !

_-_ Quoi tu vas t'en aller et les laisser combattre seuls ? s'écria Harry révolté !

_-_ On est un frein pour eux ! Ils sont une dizaine contre un. Ils sont plus expérimentés que nous. Ils ont fais leurs temps. Ils se sacrifient pour la ville entière ! Pour le peuple d'Anduin même !

_-_ Jamais je ne laisserai Orofornë et Ëdolrë seul ! Ce sont mes amis ! Je ne veux pas les voir mourir ! Il faut les aider !

_-_ Les aider ? Ne joue pas au héros ! Si tu y vas, tu y laisseras ta peau. Nous sommes tous deux incapable de le combattre ! Nous n'avons pas le savoir et l'experien…

Harry se sentit révolter par les paroles de l'elfe. Il n'admettait pas ce qu'elle disait. « Ce sont mes amis ! Je ne vais les laisser mourir. Et je ne joue pas les héros ! Je ne suis pas un héros ! Je ne vais pas laisser ce tueur les détruire sans que je ne les aide. Et surtout j'ai un avantage sur lui que personne, à part Voldemort n'a ! »

Harry entendit Orofornë hurler à la suite d'un coup de griffe. La colère et la haine envers cette créature le submergea. Sa décision était prise !

_-_ Ecoutes ! Tu ne connais rien de moi, ni de mes dons, ni de ce que je suis capable de faire. Maintenant laisse moi, je vais me faire cette face de serpent avant qu'il ne tue mes amis !

Et il laissa Aquilä planter là et courut, baguette à la main, en direction du Shäzgul.

Même si Aquilä n'avait pas encore appris à percevoir les auras à son âge, elle avait comme même ressentit une partie de la puissance de Harry. Cette découverte l'a rassura et elle ne su plus si elle devait partir comme une lâche ou rester et combattre comme Harry. A ce moment là son mentor reçut un coup d'une telle puissance qui le fit voltiger jusqu'au pied d'Aquilä. La nuque se brisa sous le choc de l'impact au sol. Mort !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Aquilä se jeta sur son mentor et le secoua de toute ses force pour le relever. Les membres du vieil elfe bougeaient comme si il n'y avait plus d'os. Les muscles ne répondaient plus. La cage thoracique gardait le même volume : il ne respirait plus. Les yeux exprimaient encore la peur et la bouche était déformée par la douleur. Une flaque de sang se répandit rapidement sur le sol, provenant d'une blessure de l'elfe. La tenue blanche d' Aquilä devint rapidement rouge par endroit.

_-_ Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ce doit être obligatoirement toi ? Ne me laisse pas seul ! fit elle en criant et tapant avec ses poings de toutes ses forces sur le corps.

Aquilä se rappela tout ce que cet être avait fait pour elle : il avait remplacé le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il était son confident, le seul qui l'a comprenait vraiment ! Les larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et tombèrent sur le corps mort. Elle hurla son cri de désespoir.

Elle tint la main de son mentor une dernière fois. Puis elle se leva. Son visage était rongé par la tristesse et par la haine pour le Shäzgul. Se venger : c'était sa seul pensée cohérente. Tout le reste faisait partie du passé maintenant !

Elle courra rejoindre Harry mais fut dépasser par un phénix qui se posa sur l'épaule de Harry.

(Une minute avant)

Harry courrait vers le lieu du combat, la baguette levée. Il n'y avait presque plus beaucoup d'elfes debout. La plupart était sois morts, soit blessés gravement. Orofornë faisait parti des blessé : la griffure aux bras lui rendait impossible tout mouvement avec son bras, et la douleur l'irradiait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer pour lancer un sort sans l'aide de sa baguette.

Seul Ëdolrë et un autre elfe était debout. Le Shäzgul ne s'occupait que d'Ëdolrë car il était le descendant de ceux qui avaient tué les trois Shäzgul.

Ëdolrë épuisait rapidement à vue d'œil, le combat n'allait pas durer plus longtemps. L'autre elfe, lançait sort sur sort mais chaque fois le Shäzgul arrivait à contrer les rayons.

Harry commença à lancer des sorts d'expulsion en pointant sa baguette sur des rochers :

_-_ Expello

Les rochers filaient vers la créature.

'BANG'

Ils se fracassèrent en mille morceaux contre un mur invisible érigé autour de la créature. Tout en restant concentré sur son combat contre Ëdolrë, le Shäzgul pointa sa main à l'arrière vers Harry et un sortilège de couleur noir toucha le bras droit de Harry qui se mit à saigner abondamment :

_-_ Ouch

Le visage grimaçant de douleur et les yeux en larme, il regarda la profonde entaille à son bras droit où du sang coulait abondamment. Il commença à perdre connaissance à la vue de son corps qui se vidait.

A ce moment là Archenar arriva en volant et se posa sur son épaule. Il se précipita, tel un aigle sur sa proie, sur la blessure et versa les larmes sur l'entaille qui se referma immédiatement après.

_-_ Merci Archenar ! Heureux que tu sois là, dit Harry en lui caressant ses plumes.

Le phénix commença à chanter en guise de remerciement.

Aquilä arriva à ce moment là et s'arrêtât lorsqu'elle entendit le chant du phénix. La haine qui l'animait et qui obscurcissait son jugement diminua d'ampleur à l'entente du chant. Le désir de se venger était toujours là mais la peur refit son apparition. Elle se replongea dans la réalité et s'aperçut qu'elle était à quelques mètres du duel.

_-_ Tu n'es pas partie, alors ?

_-_ Ils ont tué mon mentor, dit elle sèchement.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna.

Harry se leva et pu voir en témoin les dernières secondes de l'elfe qui combattait le Shäzgul avec Ëdolrë : l'elfe reçut un sort qui trancha son corps en deux partie au niveau du torse.

Harry et Aquilä restèrent spectateur devant le duel entre Ëdolrë et le Shäzgul. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Ëdolrë utilisait son élément en envoyant des bourrasques de vent qui percutaient les mottes de terre que construisaient le Shäzgul pour se protéger.

La créature des Ténèbres s'amusait : elle détruisait Ëdolrë petit à petit. On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer l'elfe d'un seul sort. Voir l'elfe mourir petit à petit procurait à la créature un immense plaisir de satisfaction.

Finalement la fin arriva bientôt. Ëdolrë s'écroula, fatigué. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses deux bras. Il regarda la créature marcher tranquillement vers lui.

Le Shäzgul prenait tout son temps. A un mètre d'Ëdolrë, il fouetta ce dernier violemment avec la queue.

_-_ Alors le dessssssssssscendant est fatigué ?

Ëdolrë leva sa tête en direction du Shäzgul et lança avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient :

_-_ Va en enfer !

_-_ En enfer ? Mais cccccccccc'est toi qui va aller en enfer. Aujourd'hui est le jour où la vengeance sera accomplie. Tu payeras pour ccccccccccccce que mes frères ont ssssssssssssssubi à caussssse de ta famille. Ta médiocre puisssssssssssssance n'est rien comparée à celle des Ssssssssssssssshäzgul. Persssssssssssssssssonne ne peut nous battre. Et persssssssonne ne nous battra ! Adieu !

Le Shäzgul pointa son bâton vers Ëdolrë, et dit en fourchelang :

_- necis ablegatio_

Un sortilège, de couleur sombre, fusa de la sphère du bâton vers Ëdolrë.

_-_ Expello Ëdolrë

Avant que le sort ne le touche, l'elfe était parti dans les airs, à cause du sort d'expulsion. Il atterrit sur l'herbe à une dizaine de mètre du Shäzgul. Un trou profond montrait la puissance de l'impact du sort sur la terre. Le Shäzgul se retourna vers les deux seules personnes encore debout avec des baguettes en mains :

_-_ Lequel de vous deux, pauvres minables, a lanccccccccé le sssssssssort ?

Harry déglutit : il sentit la peur qui se propageait dans son cerveau. Sa baguette commença à bouger légèrement sous l'effet des tremblements de sa main.

_-_ C'est Thunder, fit Aquilä en pointant du doigt Harry.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

_-_ Mais pourquoi tu as dit cela ? Lâcheuse !

_-_ C'est toi qui m'as dit que je ne connaissais rien de toi, ni de tes pouvoirs et de tes dons. Et comme tu as envoyé le sort tu dois en subir les conséquences.

_-_ Vous allez mourir tous les deux de toutes façons.

La voix les fit sursauter tous les deux : le Shäzgul s'était rapproché à quelque mètres seulement d'eux. Harry savait que si chaque phrase de la prophétie disait vraie, il avait une chance de s'en sortir : « _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »._ Si il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort alors seul Voldemort pourrait le vaincre.

_-_ Vas t-en ! Protège toi ! Lui cria Harry. Je vais essayer de m'occuper de lui.

Elle recula de quelque pas, la baguette toujours à la main :

_-_Bonne chance Thunder, fit elle.

Harry essaya de ce concentrer. Peu à peu la peur se fit de moins en moins ressentir. L'esprit clair, il était prêt pour le duel.

Le Shäzgul le contemplait. Il paraissait même surprit.

_-_ Qui es tu ? fit il.

_- Celui qui vous vaincras Shäzgul_, fit il en criant et en fourchelang sans le vouloir.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration : Ëdolrë qui avait retrouvé conscience, Orofornë et Aquilä le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surprit et effrayés en même temps. Le Shäzgul était le plus surprit mais c'est celui qui retrouva le plus rapidement la parole mais cette en fois en fourchelang :

_-Alors tu parles la langue des ténèbres et tu es doté d'une puissance énorme pour quelqu'un de ton âge et …de ton espèce car tu n'es pas elfe ? Ai-je raison ?_

Il ne fallait pas que sa véritable identité soit découverte. Il fallait qu'il dévie la créature sur autre chose :

_- Puissant vous dîtes ? Auriez vous peur ?_

_- N'essayes pas de m'amener autre part. Et tu viens de me donner un autre indice sur toi. Tu ne peux pas percevoir ta propre aura ! Tu n'es pas un elfe, ni même toute autre créature de ce monde ! Mais comme je sais que je n'aurais jamais de réponse de ta part directement je vais faire cela MENTIS OCCURRO._

Le sort toucha Harry sans que celui n'eût le temps de se protéger. Il sentit que ses souvenirs disparaissaient, qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs contrôles. Il tenta de ce débarrasser de la nouvelle présence de son esprit mais celle-ci lança un autre sort :

_- Tu ne me laisse pas aller où je veux ! Tant pis pour toi : NOCERE MENTIS._

Harry se rappela soudain de plein de souvenir affreux. Chaque vision lui faisait mal. Il avait en vie de crier. Le sort lui torturait l'esprit à en devenir fou.

Finalement le martyre s'arrêta : Harry reprit conscience et tomba sur les genoux, encore traumatisés par les cris de sa mères où les morts des amis de ses parents.

_- Un sorcier ! Intéressant très intéressant ! Alors tu es leur espoir ! Pathétique ! Tu n'es rien comparé à moi. Tu ne me fais pas peur du tout._

Archenar s'était posé sur les épaules de Harry. Son chant permit à Harry de revenir dans la réalité complètement. Il lança un regard noir au Shäzgul.

_- La haine coule en toi, peux être voudras tu nous rejoindre ?_

_- Jamais je ne serai allié avec des êtres tel que vous !_

_- Même si je laisse tes amis en vie si tu viens avec moi ?_

Harry baissa sa baguette. Il détenait la vie de ses amis entre ses mains. Que faire ? Le rejoindre et les laisser en vie ? Ou tous mourir. Il jeta un regard désolé à ses amis.

_- Jamais je ne vous rejoindrais ! Apprenez que je suis ma propre arme ! Jamais je ne céderai devant des êtres tel que vous !_

_- Tu viens de signer l'arrêt de vie de tes amis. Destructum_

Le sort percuta Archenar de plein fouet. Le phénix lança un son douloureux dans le ciel avant de tomber au sol après une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Harry regarda son oiseau inanimé au sol. Quelque chose en lui faisait violence. De la pure haine ! Comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti. Cette haine le torturait de l'intérieur. Il devait l'extérioriser pour arrêter de souffrir.

_-Et de un. Tu veux que je continu ou tu te décide à changer de camps._

_- Jamais j'ai dit. Expello_

La haine avait décuplé sa puissance. Le sort qu'aurait du facilement arrêté le Shäzgul, envoya ce dernier reculer de quelques mètres.

Le Shäzgul mécontent pointa la sphère de son bâton en direction de Harry :

_- Sectura_

_- Scutum_

Le sort du Shäzgul, beaucoup plus puissant brisa le bouclier et percuta Harry au niveau des pectoraux. Une longue entaille, peu profonde, car le bouclier avait quand même arrêté une grande partie du sort, apparut au niveau de la peau.

La tenue de Harry commença à prendre une teinte rouge.

_- C'est douloureux…non ? Un sort de démembrement cela te dit ? Discerptum !_

Harry évita le sort de justesse en roulant. Il allait maintenant attaquer avec son attaque préférée :

_- Flagro iactus_

Une flamme longue de plusieurs mètres et fine d'un demi mètre d'épaisseur fusa de sa baguette. Il commença à guider cette flamme vers le Shäzgul en faisant tournoyer sa baguette grâce à son poignet.

Mais Harry avait oublié que la créature contrôlait l'eau. Son attaque fut inutile car à chaque fois que la flamme s'approchait du Shäzgul, celui-ci érigeait un mur d'eau qui éteignait la flamme. Bientôt le terrain à certains endroits était trempé.

Harry annula son sort, voyant qu'il s'épuisait pour rien.

_-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Pitoyable ! Omnis dominatio._

Harry n'eût pas le temps de se protéger et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Sans savoir comment il se retrouva à cinq mètre de hauteur, la tête en bas.

_-Même avec des sorts minables je peux t'avoir._

Il pointa son bâton vers le sol. Harry partit à toute vitesse vers le point imaginaire au sol où était dirigé le bâton du Shäzgul.

Le choc fut violent. Sa tête lui faisait mal ainsi que son bras gauche. Il avait de la terre partout ainsi qu'à son plus grand désarroi, … du sang.

Il se releva difficilement et :

_- Expelliarmus_

Le bâton du Shäzgul s'échappa des mains de ce dernier et atterrit dans la main de Harry Une violente décharge électrique parcoura tout son corps et l'assomma à moitié.

Le Shäzgul, d'un geste de la main, fit revenir le bâton dans sa main

_- Tu es le premier qui a réussi à pouvoir me substituer mon bâton. Mais sache qu'il n'a un seul maître et qu'il refuse que des êtres aussi minables que toi le touches. Pour te punir : SECTURA_

Harry ne pu se protéger et reçu le sort sur une de ses jambes. Il hurla de douleur :

_-_HHHaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Le sang commença à couler à flot sur le sol. Sa vue s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant de s'évanouir. Il remarqua alors que le Shäzgul se tenait sur un endroit où il y avait des restes de l'eau qui lui avait permis de se protéger.

Harry allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait hormis sous le coup de la violence.

Dragën lui avait dit que c'était très dur à faire et qu'il fallait des heures de pratique pour obtenir un bon résultat. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas quelques heures devant lui, seulement quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il réussisse dès la première tentative. Sinon c'était la mort assuré…

Et puis si cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté ? « Il n'y a plus qu'attendre » pensa Harry.

_-Ta puissance ne sert à rien ! Peut être un jour tu aurais pu devenir aussi intelligent que moi, mais malheureusement ton chemin s'arrête ici. Tu vas mourir Harry Potter si tel est ton vrai nom d'après ce que j'ai lu dans tes pensées. Je peux t'assurer que les démons noirs seront contents de ta mort : ils ont subi de lourdes pertes à cause de toi ! Une dernière phrase avant de mourir ?_

Harry essaya d'avoir une mine réjouie, alors que sa jambe lui faisait mal :

_- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je suis immortel, en tout cas pas encore complètement. On ne peut aller contre sa destinée et surtout contre celles des prophéties. Repars avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur !_

Le Shäzgul ria, mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plutôt à un cri de cigale :

_- La douleur te fait éloigner de la réal…  
_Un éclair fendit l'air et toucha le sol à côté du Shäzgul. Par l'intermédiaire de l'eau, la foudre parcoura le corps du Shäzgul. Celui-ci fut électrocuté et tomba au sol. Sa robe commença à brûler.

La créature des ténèbres se releva difficilement. D'un geste de la main elle fit disparaître le feu. Il regarda ses vêtement en lambeaux et s'aperçut qu il saignait au niveaux de l'abdomen. Il leva sa tête en direction de Harry.

Le sorcier frissonna de la tête au pied, jamais il n'avait vu des yeux qui exprimaient autant la haine.

_- Tu mérites la mort pour ce que tu viens de faire,_ le ton était sec, on percevait une pointe de haine dans la voix, _je ne peux presque plus tenir debout à cause de toi…_

_- Je vous avais dit que vous ne pourriez pas me tuer. _

_- Sache qu'il y'a des choses pire que la mort !_

Le Shäzgul leva son bâton. Un cri affreux se fit entendre. Un dragon noir descendit du ciel et atterrit à côté du Shäzgul. Le dragon était en fait constitué de fumée noire. Il se baissa et le Shäzgul monta dessus. Le dragon marcha vers Harry.

_- Un jour tu payeras pour ce que tu m'as fait. Mais avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerai que tu souffres jusqu'à notre prochain duel,_ dit le Shäzgul en pointant son arme en direction de la tête de Harry, MENTIS RUINAE INCARCEREM !

Un rayon de couleur noire sortit de la sphère et toucha Harry à la tête.

Ce dernier sentit sa tête alourdir. Le dragon prit l'air avec le Shäzgul qui riait. Ce fut la dernière image que Harry avant de tomber à genoux, évanoui sur le sol.

_-_ Thunder

_- _Harry !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera en septembre ! J'essayerai de m'avancer le plus possible et bonne lecture à ceux qui auront le 6 en anglais le 16 juillet (dont moi).

REVIEWS (si vous avez aimé ou pas, des propositions pour la suite, ou tout autres choses...)

**_Zabou :_ **J'ai remarqué que tes chapitres devenaient de plus en plus courts ! Bon j'espère que tu as réussi ton bac (je passe demain matin). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Amitié

**_Christophe_** ****Vraiment désolé pour le retard. 2 mois c'est assez long mais j'avais du boulot. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Il est de loin le plus long. A une prochaine fois ! Amitié

**_Pocrom : _**3 reviews, je suis gâté. Je te remercie de toutes idées mais je ne les utiliserais pas.(même si tu peux penser le contraire avec la nouvelle venue Aquilä). Avec tes idées je te conseillerais d'écrire une fic même si je trouve que ton scénario a des points communs avec une autre fic (les terres inconnues). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te promets que la suite sera aussi bien que le scénario que tu m'as donné. Bonne chance si tu écris une fic !

**_Arathorn :_** Merci des compliments. Je suis très heureux que cela te plaise. Recevoir des reviews des lecteurs fait vraiment chaud au cœur car c'est notre seul récompense pour avoir suer plusieurs jours. Merci, beaucoup. Amitié

**_Alinemcb54 :_** Tu as adoré le duel ? J'espère que tu aimeras celui avec le Shäzgul. C'est le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier loin de là. Les autres seront beaucoup plus spectaculaires ! Merci pour tes reviews ! A une prochaine fois ! Amitié

**_Hisoka :_** Malheureusement le prochain arrive avec plusieurs mois de retard, mais j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Pour l'écriture, je te remercie du compliment, moi qui me tape généralement des daubes en français ! Je pense que tu pourrais en faire autant que moi. C'est fic c'est mon petit bijoux et j'essaye donc de faire gaffe ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Amitié****

**_Hyloy :_** Alors comme cela tu publies des fics ? J'ai essayé de chercher mais je n'ai pas trouvé… La aussi il a fallu attendre pour avoir ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Amitié

**_Elaur :_** Alors comme ça t'écris une autre fic et tu abandonnes l'autre. J'espère que je verrais bientôt un chapitre du pouvoir inconnue parce que je l'aime vraiment ! Je l'ai enlevé (le chapitre) car il y avait un gros problème d'affichage !

**_Raffi :_** Chiant ? C'est toi qui vois ! (Je ne lapide personne, je respecte la charte des droits de l'homme) Non je deconne ! Mais si c'est vraiment nul n'hésite pas à me le dire surtout : c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on progresse. Je suis un des seuls à répondre à tes reviews ? Bizarre ! Chaque lecteur devrait répondre à ceux, qui grâce à leur review, leur donne du baume au cœur. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Amitié

**_Satya :_** Voila la suite. J'espère premièrement qu'elle te plait et que deuxièmes elle te donnera envie de lire la suite. Merci encore pour ta review ! Amitié

**_Bastien :_** Celui-ci cela fait un bail que tu l'attends : 2 mois c'est long. Merci pour ta 4 eme review je crois. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Amitié


	9. La fin de l'innocence

Ceci est ma première fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque appartient à la neuvième fortune féminine du Royaumes Uni.

DESOLE POUR LE RETARD MAIS IL Y A EU LES VACANCES !

JE DEDIE CE CHAPITRE A ARATHORN POUR SON ANNIVERSAIRE/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU/

**Chapitre 9**: La fin de l'innocence

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et pesait sur tout son corps. Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'il était tâché de sang. _« D'où est ce que cela peut il venir ? » _pensa t'il.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse chercher des solutions au problème, sa vue fut obscurcie par une vision, une sorte de retour en arrière : _Il se voyait combattre une créatures aux physiques de serpents et aux pouvoirs terrifiant. Shäzgul, c'était le nom de cette créature sortie tout droit de l'enfer. A la fin il se vit recevoir un sort de la créature avant que celle-ci ne s'échappe. Après ce fut le trou noir._

La vision disparu. Harry ne ressentait rien, même pas la plus petite des douleurs à part sa tête qui semblait prête à exploser. Ses blessures aux jambes et sur le reste du corps ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Etrangement Harry eut le sentiment que le temps s'était arrêté et que cet arrêt empêchait les blessures de continuer de saigner et d'émettre de la douleur. Les plaies n'étaient pas cicatrisées et le sang refusait de sortir.

Mais ce qui laissa Harry plus perplexe fut la configuration de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ! Il n'y avait rien. Désert et vide étaient les mots qui se rapprochaient le plus de la définition de l'endroit. Tout était d'un blanc brillant autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune limite. Même le sol était inexistant, Harry avait comme l'impression de voltiger dans le vide. Un monde sans fin. La vie était inexistante aussi. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main pour se rassurer.

Il demanda à voix forte si il y avait quelqu'un mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Encore une chose de bizarre : il y avait un écho ici alors que la configuration de l'endroit ne le permettait pas. Il envoya un sort pour voir si cette endroit avait une limite mais aucun rayon ne fusa se sa baguette. Pire, il n'avait pas senti la magie dans son corps alors que d'habitude il la ressentait. Il essaya d'envoyer d'autres sorts mais aucun ne marchèrent. Même son élément ne marchait pas. Le raisonnement était clair ! La magie était inexistante dans cet endroit. Harry se sentit soudainement nu. Sa magie était son refuge, sans elle il n'était rien…

Une voix puissante, grave et en même temps très apaisante fit son apparition. On avait l'impression que cette voix glissait dans l'air et sur des parois inexistante. Sans le savoir, Harry se sentit inconsciemment beaucoup plus rassuré qu'il ne l'était.

_-_ La _magie te sera inutile pour les évènements qui vont bientôt se dérouler. Ce n'est pas avec cela qu'il faudra te battre._

Harry se retourna en direction de la voix. Aux premiers coup d'œil il su immédiatement qui étaient ses interlocuteurs. Les deux créatures le symbolisant : l'Ardargris, son Animagus, et un serpent aux écailles noirs et les iris rouges de sang symbolisant la partie d'âme de Voldemort transféré en même temps que sa cicatrice un soir d'Halloween.

_-Il n'est pas asssez puissssant,_ dit le serpent de sa voix sifflante tout en jetant un air dégoûté à Harry, _pour gagner cette bataille._

_- Pas assez puissant ?_ fit l' Ardargris,_ Tu te trompes comme toujours. Il a le Pouvoir. Celui qui a toujours existé et qui existera à jamais. Il en est entièrement pourvu._

Le serpent se mit à rire._ « Si on pouvait appeler cela un rire »,_ pensa Harry.

_- Ce pouvoir ? Il ne mène à rien. En être doté est une faiblessssse. Sssseul la puissssssance de l'esssprit lui permettra de ssssortir vainqueur de ccccette bataille, mais comme il en est complètement dépourvu côté esssprit, il sssera condamné à jamais dans cccet endroit comme bien d'autres l'ont été avant lui. Le pouvoir dont tu parles ne l'aidera pas !_

_- Tu penses comme_ (le ton devint plus haineux)_ ton ancien maître et regarde où cela mené ! Regarde ce qu'a fait ce pouvoir contre ton maître ! Ton maître l'ignore et cela l'a mené à sa perte. Et cette pour cette ignorance que ton maître ne deviendra jamais le plus puissant. Et …_

Mais l' Ardargris fut coupé dans sa phrase par Harry, qui remit de sa surprise, avait la tête pleine de question.

_-_ Dîtes, j aimerai bien savoir _où _je suis et _pourquoi _? Et troisième question pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Ce fut l'Ardargris qui lui répondit. La créature avait retrouvé son calme.

_- Personne ne connaît cet endroit car il n'a pas de nom. En même on ne pas appeler cela un lieu car il n'a aucune limite visible et distinctive. Cet endroit est une création d'êtres très maléfiques. Le dernier sort du Shäzgul t'a expédié dans cet endroit. Ce lieu est sûrement la prison la plus horrible qui n'est jamais existé. Ce lieu est doté d'une intelligence de loin supérieure aux êtres vivant. Très peu ont réussi à s'en échapper… _

_-_ Vous avez parler de bataille tout à l'heure et de pouvoir que je possède et…

_- …Ne m'interrompt surtout pas. Nous avons très peu de temps car nous ne devrions pas être là. Nous devrions rien te révéler, mais le sort que les gens ont mis sur les épaules change la donne. Il y a un pouvoir que tu possèdes qui permet de combattre ce que tu vas affronter. Si tu réussi, tu redeviendras conscient mais par contre si tu échoue, tu auras la plus horrible des vies : tu resteras ici et tu deviendras fou. Cet endroit est pire que la mort car tu souffriras éternellement. Nous avons arrêté le temps pour te préparer à ce qui va arriver. Ne perds jamais espoir lors du combat –_ les deux créatures commencèrent à disparaître, la voix de l'Ardargris se fit de plus en plus lointaine- _utilise un pouvoir que tu connais. Tu connais ce pouvoir, il t'a déjà aidé plusieurs fois. Il faut que tu l'utilises.- _La créature fit une pause_- Tu entres maintenant dans le combat le plus important de ta vie. Même si mes explications ne sont pas claires car je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler ce qui va se passer, je sais que tu combattras de toutes tes forces. Il faut juste que tu agisses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bonne chance, nous serons toujours avec toi, toujours en toi !_

Les deux créatures disparurent, laissant un Harry encore plus seul et plus perplexe. Ce qui allait passer était encore plus dérouté par Harry. La seule information que lui avait donné l'Ardargris était qu'il possédait un pouvoir qui pourrait vaincre. Pourtant ce que lui avait dit l'Ardargris à propos du pouvoir, Harry l'avait déjà entendu autre part. Il ne savait plus où car la peur l'empêchait correctement de réfléchir.

Soudain sous ses yeux des couleurs apparurent aux alentours. Le lieu semblait se rétrécir et il prit l'apparence d'un intérieur de maison. Il était dans une salle d'enfant assez grande. Un berceau se tenait à ses côtés. Des jouets et des peluches étaient éparpillé sur le sol. Cette chambre était un paradis d'enfant. On y ressentait l'amour.

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. Un bruit d'explosion. Suivi de cris, de pleurs et de rire à glacer l'échine.

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit laissant place à une belle jeune femme rousse. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. C'était sa mère qui se tenait devant lui. La peur était exprimée sur son visage. Elle tenait une masse lourde contre son cœur. Un bébé. Lui. Le petit Harry criait dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière faisait tout pour le calmer. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier suivi du même rire que tout à l'heure.

Lily Potter se retourna, tenant Harry avec un bras. L'autre tenait une baguette.

_-_ _Collaporta_

La porte se ferma. L'intrus essaya de rentrer mais la poignée resta bloqué. Il y'eu un autre rire puis une incantation. La porte explosa faisant tomber au sol Lily soufflée par la puissance de l'explosion. Elle lâcha Harry qui roula par terre. Le bébé cria plus fort. Du sang coulait d'une des tempes de Lily. Celle-ci se releva et rejoignit son enfant à quatre pattes. Derrière, Voldemort entra. Un sourire de triomphe se lisait sur son visage. La pièce était emplie des cris du petit Harry.

_- _Dégage Sang de bourbe ! Donne moi l'enfant !

- Non pas Harry. Ne prenez pas Harry. Tuez moi mais pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie.

Lily Potter était en larme. Elle était agenouillée aux pieds de Voldemort, tenant le bas de robe du sorcier. Exactement la même posture qu'un esclave en présence de son maître.

- Ne me touche pas Sang de bourbe !

Et Voldemort lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le vrai Harry voulait donner des coups à Voldemort mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était obligé de regarder la scène en tant que spectateur et non en temps qu'acteur. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage : sa mère se faisait maltraiter et il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il ne savait pas que le pire était à venir

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le bébé et lança le sort mortel sur le petit Harry.

Un cri de desepoir se fit entendre, puis le bruit d'une masse lourde qui tombe par terre.

Dans un dernier sursaut Lily Potter s'était mise entre le sort et Harry.

Elle était étendue, morte. Sa tête reposait sur les petites jambes toutes frêles du bébé Harry qui pleurait.

Une voix se fit entendre. Elle couvrit les cris de l'enfant et celle de Voldemort. Cette voix, Harry la reconnut entre mille : c'était celle de son père. Et elle lui était destinée :

_-_ Regarde ce que tu as fais. Regarde ce qui est arrivé par ta faute. Tu as mené la mort dans cette maison. Nous t'avons tout donné et voila comment tu nous remercies ! Qui voudrait d'un fils comme toi ? Tu es indigne à la famille des Potter ! Tu ne mérites même pas de porter mon nom. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ! Regarde !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père le rejetait. Non c'était impossible. Son père ne pouvait pas réagir comme cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était un des élus de la prophétie ? Non c'était la faute de Voldemort !

Une autre voix se fit entendre : celle de sa mère cette fois. Harry pensait y trouver du réconfort, il se trompa. Elle était aussi haineuse que celle de son père.

_-_ En fin de compte Pétunia a eu raison de te traiter ainsi. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Un égoïste sans cœur, et sans moral. Une erreur de la nature. Jamais je n'aurais pensé mettre bas un être comme toi.

Harry était sonné. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère pensait ça de lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui à l'origine de tout cela…

_- _On était heureux ton père et moi avant que tu ne vienne avec cette maudite prophétie. Je n'ai pas de fils et à cause de toi je n'en aurais plus jamais ! Tu es juste un problème.

Harry en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus écouter. Chaque parole avait la même fonction d'un poison se répandant dans son corps. Il voulait disparaître de là. Il ne vit pas que le lieu s'était métamorphosé et avait pris l'apparence d'un vieux cimetière. Un rire le fit ouvrir les yeux.

Voldemort venait de sortir du chaudron pour tenter d'asservir de nouveau la Grande Bretagne.

La scène qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'en faire des cauchemars se déroula sous ses yeux.

D'autres voix autre que celles de ses parents résonnèrent dans sa tête. D'abord celle de Cédric.

_- _Tu es un minable. Tu-sais-qui est revenu, par ta faute, à la vie. Tu as été incapable d'empêcher ces évènements. Tu as entraîné la fin du monde avec toi.

Harry devenait de plus en plus fou. Il se tapait la tête avec les mains pour faire taire les voix.

Une autre voix apparu : celle de Ron.

_-_ Malefoy avait raison ! Tu fais parti du club des perdants puisque tu en es un ! Je t'ai hébergé pendant plusieurs années et regarde comment tu remercie ma famille : tu ressuscite le seigneur des ténèbres.

_-_ Je n'y suis pour rien Ron, je n'y suis pour rien. S'il te plait tais-toi. Je t'en supplie tais toi, je ne peux plus résister. Vous mentez, je n'ai rien fait !

_-_ Oui tu n'as rien fais pour empêcher çà, fit Hermione en désignant Voldemort du doigt.

La voix de Ginny apparut à son tour :

_-_ Je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et tu m'as rejetés. Tu es pire qu'un monstre. Tu as un cœur de pierre. Tu ne connais rien à l'amour.

Une partie de l'esprit de Harry s'éveilla. C'a y'est il se souvenait où il avait entendu parler de ce pouvoir qu'il possédait. Ginny venait de lui donner un indice. Dumbledore, dans son bureau après la mort de Sirius, lui avait dit qu'il possédait un pouvoir au plus haut point : l'amour. L'amour était le plus puissant des sentiments d'après Dumbledore.

_- _Egoïste, fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

La salle se métamorphosa une seconde fois prenant l'aspect d'un endroit assez grand avec au centre un voile noire. Il se trouvait au département des mystères. Sirius se prit le sort de Bellatrix en pleine poitrine et tomba à la renverse vers le voile.

La voix de Sirius fit son apparition :

_-_ Regarde ce qui est arrivé par ta faute. Je suis mort ! Tu t'en rend compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu m'as tué, moi ton parrain !

Harry, les yeux fermés pour une meilleure concentration, pensa au sentiment amour. Il cria à la pièce, tentant de se justifier :

_-_ Tu ne peux pas être Sirius. Lui n'était pas comme cela, il ne m'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme cela, car je sais au fond de moi que Sirius m'aime ainsi que mes parents et mes amis. Vous n'êtes pas Sirius !

Des parties du décor commencèrent à disparaître. La salle commençait à retrouver sa configuration d'origine. Puis soudain les objets du décor réapparurent ainsi que la voix de Ron.

_-_ Alors tu crois que nous mentions ? Mais c'est toi qui te trompes mon pauvre ! Tu es dans la réalité. Il faut que tu sortes du rêve Harry. Arrête de croire que tu es le meilleur parce que tu as survécu. Mais qui s tu réellement ? Rien du tout ! Tu crois avoir des amis, une famille. Mais tu n'as rien de tout cela ! Tu es orphelin…

_- _ASSEZ , cria Harry. Tu n'es pas plus Ron que je ne le suis ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te demande d'arrêter de te passer pour mes amis et pour Sirius et les autres. Prend toutes les voix que tu veux mais jamais tu ne seras celui que tu imiteras. Tu essais de me cupabiliser par la voie de mes amis et de mes parents. Jamais ma mère ne m'a détesté, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour moi ! Mon père, ma mère, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow ne sont pas morts à _cause_ de moi mais _pour_ moi, pour accomplir ma destinée. Toute ma vie j'ai fait en sorte de protéger les gens que j'aimais, mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre car que connais tu à l'amour ? RIEN !

Harry s'arrêtât de parler à bout de souffle. Il était assez fier de son discours. Il regarda les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. Le lieu était revenu à son état initial. Tout était blanc et tout était devenu de nouveau silencieux. Mais la voix, surgissant du néant, se fit de nouveaux entendre, mais moins puissante qu'avant.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que tu m'as vaincu ! Alors maintenant essaye de résister à cela.

Il y'avait des tombes partout autour de lui. Harry reconnut celle de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny, de Neville, du professeur Dumbledore et de pleins d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Toute les tombes portaient l'inscription : _mort pour la liberté_.

_-_ Regarde, ils sont mort pour toi. Et toi tout ce que tu trouve faire est de combattre pour une autre cause, autre part !

- ILS NE SONT PAS ENCORE MORTS ! Et ils ne le seront pas tant que je serai vivant ! Je les protégerais car je les aime ! Et je tuerai Voldemort !

Après un moment de silence, Harry reprit :

_-_ Tu as perdus ! Je t'ai vaincu. Ramène moi dans le monde réel ! Sache maintenant que l'amour est le sentiment et le pouvoir le plus puissant qui existe sur tous les mondes possibles. Et que rien ne lui résiste.

Les tombes autour de lui commencèrent peu à peu à disparaître. Il y'eu un flash lumineux et Harry se protégea les yeux en mettant un bras à leur niveau.

Quand il baissa son bras, il crut qu'il était toujours dans le même endroit. Il y avait beaucoup de blanc. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait sous des couvertures le rassura.

Après examen de la situation, il pu affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui correspondait à une infirmerie. Il n'était pas le seul dans un lit : il y'en avait une douzaine occupé par des elfes blessées. Des points lumineux, les fées, tournaient autour de chaque patient. A sa droite, il trouva une Lÿn endormi assis sur un siège et à côté d'elle se tenait Archenar le phénix de Harry, lui aussi sembla t-il endormi sur son perchoir.

Harry avança sa main vers l'oiseau dans l'attente de le caresser mais à peine bougea t-il le bras que toutes les fées de l'endroit où il était foncèrent sur lui. Certaines passèrent par les manches et le chatouilla lorsque leurs ailes glissaient sur la peau de Harry. Elles auscultèrent tous les endroits du corps et une des fées qui ressorti de ses vêtements brillait d'une lumière un peu rosée. Cette pudeur fit sourire Harry même si il en était un peu gêné.

L'examen du corps de Harry produisit une certaine agitation qui réveilla Archenar.

Le phénix tout heureux s'envola de son perchoir- tout en chantant de bonheur- pour rejoindre une des épaules de Harry où il reçut des caresses de la part de son maître.

Le chant bien sûr fit sortir Lÿn de ses rêves. La jeune elfe sauta dans les bras de Harry. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps.

_-_ Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours ! Commença t-elle d'une voix rauque- les sentiments qui animaient l'elfe s'entendaient dans sa voix-, On-on t-t-t'a-ta-ta reretrouvé a-a-allongé par tt-t-terre sans-sans vie ! J'ai eu si-si peur. J'ai-ai cr-cru qu-que tu é-étais morts. Ja-jamais je n-aurais-rais pu me pardonner.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer pour la calmer. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_-_ Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer ! Allez, arrête je t'en pris. Il ne sert plus à rien de paniquer ! Je suis là et c'est le principal. Je resterai toujours à côté de toi !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'elfe tout en continuant de la bercer. Lÿn arrêtât de bégayer mais il y'avait toujours de la peur dans le ton de sa voix.

_- _Même mon père était désespéré de te revoir vivant. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait ce sort mais il n'a dit à personne quels étaient ses effets. Il ne voulait pas que je sois encore plus désespéré que je ne l'étais mais je voyais bien sur son visage que tu allais très mal. Oh, j ai eu si peur Harry. Orofornë, Ëdolrë sont passés venir te voir, et même Aquilä (le souvenir d'une elfe de son âge assez jolie et qui le taquinait fit surface dans l'esprit d'Harry quelques instants) est venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Bien sûr on a caché aux elfes que tu allais mal, pour ne pas que l'espoir que tu as apporté ne disparaisse en quelques secondes. Pendant une semaine je t'ai veillé, espérant à chaque instant que tu te réveilles.

_-_ Une semaine , fit un Harry surprit.

L'elfe se retira de ses bras pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

_-_ Oui, tu es resté une semaine dans le coma. Je t'ai même confectionné un petit cadeau pendant que tu étais dans ce lit. Tient le voici.

Elle ramassa quelque chose qu'elle tendit à Harry. C'était une sacoche qui se mettait sur un coté du corps et qui étaient retenus par une longue et épaisse corde de couleur or qui entourait une partie du cou de Harry avant d'être attaché aux deux extrémités de la sacoche. Cette besace était de couleur blanche, pas un blanc minable de peinture de décoration mais un blanc pure. Il y avait aussi un motif mais cette fois ci sur la partie du tissu qui constituait l'ouverture : ce motif était aussi en relief et représentait un Ardargris qui courait. Les contours de l'Ardargris étaient en or. Les bandes noires de l'animal brillaient comme l'onyx et le tissu qui les constituait était plus épais que celui blanc qui constituaient la besace : les bandes noires de l'animales étaient donc en relief, et le blanc de la besace complétait les rayures complémentaires. L'animal avait les ailes ouvertes. L'œil de l'Ardargris était en fait une minuscule émeraude.

Harry ne savait comment remercier Lÿn devant ce présent. C'était un travail de maître. Jamais il n'avait vu un aussi bel ouvrage. Le motif avait l'air si réel.

_-_ Ca te plait ?

_- _Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Lÿn. C'est tellement beau.

_-_ Pour ouvrir la sacoche pour mettre des affaires dedans tu n'as juste qu'a pensé à l'action d'ouvrir. Pour refermer c'est pareil! Et pas de remerciement. Juste le fait que tu sois là, éveillé vaut tous les bonheurs existant sur le monde.

Harry réexamina la sacoche. Jamais il ne séparerait de cet objet.

_- _Harry, …euh- l'elfe semblait tout d'un coup un peu gêné- je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ton comas…

Cette simple phrase lui fit rappeler les terribles épreuves par lesquels il venait de passer pour regagner ce monde. Lÿn s'aperçut du changement d'état soudain du sorcier et se tapa le front de la main tout en se traitant d'idiote.

_- _Lÿn arrête de te traiter ainsi on dirait Dobby !-sous l'air intrigué de Lÿn qui ne connaissait pas Dobby l'elfe de maison il rajouta- un elfe de maison qui est mon ami. Je pense que tu as bien fais de poser cette question car j'ai entendu qu'il fallait parler de ces souffrances avec quelqu'un dont on était proche. Le… le sort que m'a lancé le Shäzgul – Lÿn eût un petit cri à l'entente du nom de la créature- m'a envoyé dans un monde qui est nulle part. Dans ce lieu j ai été prisonnier et j ai subi les pires souffrances qui pouvaient existé! Des souffrances morales pas physiques. J'ai cru être abandonné, seul, orphelin, lâché par tous le monde, solitaire. On a tenté de me faire cupabiliser. On m'a rendu fou ! On a tenté de me senti trahi… Mais j'ai lutté, car tous ce que je voyais et je ce que j'entendais, je savais que ce n'étaient que des tissus de mensonge. J'ai lutté pour retrouver les gens que j'aime et surtout pour les protéger. Et enfin j'ai vaincu grâce à mes sentiments pour vous tous ! Je voulais mourir mais j'ai trouvé la force de combattre.

Après un moment de silence il rajouta :

_-_ Le Shäzgul- sursaut de l'elfe- va croire que je suis toujours emprisonné dans ce monde où il m'a envoyé ! Mais il a tort et il saura surpris de me voir, tellement surpris que ce sera la dernière fois de sa vie. Lui et ses compères se croient invincibles mais ils tomberont dans un jour prochain sur quelqu'un qui sera plus fort qu'eux et qui les détruiras. Ce quelqu'un ce sera moi ! Je le jure devant toi !

Lÿn avait recommencé à pleurer :

_-_ Quand je pense que tu n'es pas de ce monde ! Tu es venue ici contre ton gré ! Ce n'est pas ton combat et pourtant tu es celui par qui la victoire viendra ! Comment un jour le monde elfique pourra t-il te remercier ? Nous aurons tous une dette éternelle ! Tu deviendras aussi légendaire que Merlin…

_-_ Pour cela il faudrait que je rentre m'entraîner , fit il avec un petit rire !

A son retour dans la demeure d'Ëdolrë, il retrouva ce dernier, Dragën, Orofornë ainsi qu'à sa plus grande surprise, Aquilä la jeune elfe. Dragën l'avait pris sous son aile après la mort du mentor de la jeune elfe. Elle habitait sous le même toit qu'Harry. D'ailleurs dés l'arrivée du sorcier, Dragën lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains par surprise. Tout de suite après un sourire se dessinait sur son visage pour ne plus le quitter de la soirée. La réaction D'Aquilä avait été plus bizarre. Alors qu'elle et Harry ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, elle l'entoura de ses bras comme si c'étaient de vieux amis. Les retrouvailles entre Harry et les deux elfes restants furent plus conventionnels : une tape chacun dans le dos de Harry.

Durant le repas Harry du expliquer à Orofornë et à Ëdolrë pourquoi il pouvait parler la langue des serpents et qu'il n' y avait aucun risque qu'il soit un mage noir. Les deux elfes avaient entendus Harry parler cette langue au Shäzgul, langue qu'il considérait comme celle appartenant aux créatures ténébreuse.

Aquilä continuait de l'appeler par le surnom de « Thunder » en référence à sa cicatrice. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Harry. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se faire appeler par son prénom mais la jolie elfe était pire qu'une tête de mule et continuait de le taquiner. Finalement il abandonna la lutte et il du se résoudre à se faire appeler « Thunder ».

Dragën lui expliqua que depuis la venue du Shäzgul lors de la cérémonie de l'enterrement, les rapports de force avaient changé. Les elfes et leurs alliés avaient apprise la mauvaise nouvelle que les nains avaient été exterminés par les Héliopathes. La tête décapitée que le Shäzgul avait montré appartenait en effet au roi des nains, le très respectable Thörin.

On ne savait pas encore si il y avait des rescapés ou pas. Une troupe d'éclaireur avait été envoyé à l'autre bout d'Alduin pour voir.

Mais une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul. Quelques jours après le retour de Harry, le monde elfique apprit que les troupes ennemies étaient en marche et qu'elles comptaient plus d'unités que les stratèges alliés avaient prévu. La bataille commençait à pointer le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

Un après midi alors qu'Harry et Aquilä s'entraînaient sur un sort défensif, le « _vigor referio » _(un bouclier qui avait la particularité d'emmagasiner l'énergie reçut de chaque sort qui le percutait. Lorsque le lanceur du sort relâchait son bouclier, l'énergie accumulée se transformait en onde de choc qui détruisait tout sur son passage. La puissance de l'onde était proportionnelle à l'énergie emmagasinée par le bouclier.C'était donc un sort d'attaque si il était bien utilisé. La difficulté consistait à créer un bon bouclier qui pourrait retenir pas mal de sorts et surtout il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient détruits par un sort sinon l'onde n'était pas dirigée vers l'extérieur, mais vers le lanceur du sort. ) Dragën leur annonça le départ de l'armée dans le nord.

Harry et Aquilä maîtrisaient particulièrement bien le sort « _vigor referio_ ». Les deux, d'ailleurs, s'entendaient de mieux en mieux chaque jour passé ensemble.

_-_ Jeunes gens ! Arrêter de vous chamailler ! (Harry avait agrandi les oreilles pointues d' Aquilä. On notait maintenant une légère ressemblance avec Dumbo et le prince Charles d'Angleterre.) J ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

Harry annula le sort à contre cœur. Celle-ci se retrouva avec les oreilles à la bonne longueur !

_-_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Thunder ! Pesta t-elle.

_-_ C'est cela ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour réalité Aquilä !

_-_ Taisez vous ! - ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de se chamailler – Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance ! L'armée elfique ainsi que tous ses alliées partent dans le nord dés ce soir établir un campement. Cela inclus bien entendu Lÿn, Orofornë, Ëdolrë et moi ! Nous devons rejoindre une colonie de nains qui a évité au massacre. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'aucun de nous quatre retournera ici ! Vous devrez vous entraînerez tout seul sans l'aide de personne. Ne nous rejoignez pas avant que vous ne soyez complètement prêt. Vous êtes seulement deux pions sur un immense échiquier, et l'armée a besoin de ces deux pions à leurs meilleurs niveaux ! Vous allez causer beaucoup de mal dans la bataille et il est primordiale pour vous de s'entraîner. Travaillez à deux et à force de patience, vous formerez une équipe indestructible, invincible ! Apprenez le maximum de sort possible ! Travaillez votre souplesse et votre rapidité. Faîtes tous ce vous penserez être utile à l'heure du combat ! Il n'y aura aucune communication entre nous et…

_-_ Je n'apprendrais donc pas à manier l'épée ? demanda Harry déçu par cette perspective.

_-_ Malheureusement il va falloir faire des sacrifices et cet entraînement en est un , fit le vieil elfe devenu soudain plus soucieux. Maintenant suivez moi, je pense que vos amis voudront vous dire en revoir.

Devant la demeure d'Ëdolrë se tenaient deux dragons assez grands, une licorne blanche et un griffon qu'Harry connaissait bien car ce fut un des premiers habitants de ce monde avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance. Harry le salua, un salut qu'il reçut en retour d'un baissement de tête.

Les deux dragons avaient la même taille mais ils étaient de couleur différente. L'un était de couleurs bordeaux avec des pupilles jaunes et l'autre avait des écailles comme du cristal. Les rayons du crépuscule illuminaient les écailles de ce second dragon : on avait l'impression qu'il était constitué uniquement de verres.

Orofornë, Ëdolrë, et Lÿn se tenait devant eux en ligne, l'air triste. Dragën venait d'arriver.

Harry avait en face de lui, ce qu'ils considéraient comme sa nouvelle famille : le vieux Dragën, Orofornë, Ëdolrë, Lÿn, Archenar son phénix et même Aquilä. Peut être étais ce la dernière fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis au complet ! Harry avait cette pensée amère dans la tête et cela rendit les adieux encore plus triste.

Quelque chose de doux frôla son bras : la licorne venait se faire caresser la tête. Harry n'avait jamais une peau si douce. A force de caresser, il senti comme une douce chaleur parcourir sa main droite qui caressait la créature. C'était une chaleur douce apaisante. Il regarda sa paume et remarqua que le symbole gravé dans la peau. (Qui était apparu après le combat contre les détraqueurs brillait d'une lueur dorée.)

Il trouva une hypothèse après quelque seconde de réflexion : le symbole brillait lorsqu'il était en contact avec une licorne et il se souvint que ce symbole était apparu après avoir sauvé une de ces créatures ! Peut être que la licorne sauvée avait fait de lui un être à part en lui donnant sa bénédiction ? Il serait alors peut être le premier sorcier à pouvoir approcher des licornes sans que celle-ci est peur !

Cette découverte était intéressante : une autre carte cachée de Harry qui pourrait être utile en combat. Il décida de ne divulguer ce secret à personne.

Il souhaita en revoir à chacun, embrassant Lÿn sur le front, inclinant la tête devant Dragën et prenant en accolade Orofornë et Ëdolrë qui lui promirent qu'a leur retour de guerre ils feraient un duel entre amis.

Orofornë monta sur la licorne et parti au galop suivi d'Ëdolrë sur le griffon. Lÿn se mit sur le dragon bordeaux et Dragën sur l'autre dragon. Après les dernières recommandations, ils partirent tous les deux vers le nord.

Harry et Aquilä courèrent en haut d'une colline pour mieux voir leurs amis dans le ciel. Mais oh grand jamais il ne s'attendirent à ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Une immense masse noire de combattants se déplaçaient vers le nord. Il y'avait dans cette masse des griffons, des sphinx, des elfes et plein d'autres créatures. Ils étaient des milliers, des dizaines de milliers ! Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les armures

Jamais Harry n'avait eu autant de monde dans sa vie.

_-_ Ah tu vu ça Thunder ! Et dire que la plupart d'entre eux ne reviendront pas vivant du combat. Combien de vies seront détruites, anéantis à jamais ?

Et ils restèrent tous les deux là à contempler ça qui allaient combattre pour leur liberté jusqu' à la nuit tombé. _Mais à quel prix ?_pensa Harry avant de se retourner.

Une semaine avait passé déjà. Une semaine qu'il était seul avec Aquilä dans cette maison. Une semaine qu'il avait intensifier son entraînement pour être prêt le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait passé cette semaine sur son élément. Il commençait à maîtriser le feu de mieux en mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la foudre. Cette partie de l'élément refusait d'être contrôlé. Harry avait tout essayé mais il n'était parvenu à faire apparaître la foudre que quelque fois et encore elle n'avait pas frappée où elle aurait du. (Il avait même faillit électrocuter Aquilä par inadvertance.)

Cette semaine lui avait permis aussi de découvrir qu'il pouvait utiliser son élément en défense. Il avait découvert qu'il existait un bouclier élémentaire. Le sort « _patronus elementum ». _Lorsque Harry lançait ce sort, un dôme rouge clair translucide apparaissait autour de Harry. Comme l'élément de Harry était le feu, ce bouclier stoppait tous les sorts où il y avait présence de même élément. Par contre ce bouclier ne contrait pas les attaques où il y avait présence des autres éléments. Une autre particularité de ce sort était qu'au moindre contact avec un intrus, se dernier était brûler vif où recevait une décharge électrique.

Dragën lui avait montré aussi que comme le feu où on pouvait créer des sphères de foudre. Les sphères étaient de couleur bleue électrique. On entendait même l'électricité crépiter dans la sphère. Quand elles atteignaient un obstacle, elles faisaient pas mal de dégât et de boucan !

Il découvrit aussi un très vielle ouvrage sur les « _sortilèges inutilisé de nos jours à cause de la puissance requise » _de Beldargor. Dans cet ouvrage, Harry retrouva les sortilèges impardonnables (même si au fil des siècles les formules avaient été modifiées pour que le sot soit puissant.). Il y avait aussi d'autres sorts puissants mais qui ne valait guère celui qui occupait un chapitre entier de l'ouvrage.

Lorsque l'on lisait les effets de ce sort on comprenait pourquoi il était nommé comme cela.

Ce sort détruisait toute vie à une distance limitée par la puissance du sorcier autour de ce dernier. Et quand c'était toute vie, c'était vraiment tout.

Le lanceur du sort devait juste pointer sa baguette entre ses deux pieds et réciter la formule ! Une onde naissait et dévastait tout sur son passage. Les boucliers les plus puissants avaient du mal à retenir l'onde. Le lanceur n'était pas touché par cette onde car il était dans l'œil, là où l'onde naissait.

Un seul mot et des milliers de vie étaient détruits. Un seul mot et la vie n'était plus. Un seul mot et la destruction totale avait lieu. Aucune autre formule n'aurait pu mieux convenir que « _apokalypto »._

Harry, terrifié par les effets du sort, se promit que si il devait un jour utiliser ce sort, ce ne serait qu'en dernier recours.

L'après midi, c'était duel. Aquilä contre Harry. Le sorcier était bien plus expérimenté et plus puissant que l'elfe et le combat était donc inégalé. Au plus grand désarroi d'Aquilä, Harry réussissait toujours à la désarmer ou à la stupefixier. L'elfe avait essayé toute sorte de tactique mais elle du se avouer à elle-même qu'Harry était au dessus du lot et qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec lui car il l'a faisait progresser un peu plus chaque jour.

Ils avaient aussi pris l'habitude de déjeuner hors de la maison à midi. Leur pause déjeuner se déroulait à proximité d'un ruisseau et d'un arbre, seul source d'ombre du coin.

Harry s'asseyait toujours contre le tronc alors qu'Aquilä prenait ses aises sur une branche à basse hauteur qui à un lieu donné prenait la forme d'un U. Assis dans le creux du U, elle dominait Harry par la hauteur où elle se trouvait.

Cette pause à midi leur permettait de se connaître encore mieux et de commenter les erreurs de l'une ou de l'autre pour mieux les corriger. Ils avaient vraiment trouvé un petit coin de paradis enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient avant de rencontrer un groupe de jeunes elfes du même âge qu'Harry ou Aquilä.

C'était un midi, après une dure matinée où Harry avait encore essayé de contrôler la foudre mais sa concentration n'avait pas été récompensée.

Ils étaient donc Aquilä et lui en train de manger lorsqu'un groupe d'elfe arriva à proximité d'eux. Harry les observa arriver, examinant chaque membre du groupe.

Il y avait cinq garçons et deux filles. Les deux filles étaient assez musclées et très large d'épaule, ce qui réduisait à néant leur charme. Harry pensait que leur intelligence pourrait rattraper leur manque de charme mais quand il vu leurs airs bêta sur le visage, il du se faire raison et se demander comment la nature avait pu faire d'aussi grosses erreurs. Sur l'une, on avait l'impression que ce n'est pas un nez qu'elle avait mais plutôt un groin. Harry pensa immédiatement qu'il faudrait qu'il la présente à Dudley parce que les deux avaient pas mal de point commun physiquement et moralement. L'autre avait certaines dents qui avaient disparus lors de combats sûrement. Elles marchaient derrière un elfe(qui devait être le meneur du groupe car les autres étaient tous derrière lui, très musclé. Il l'avait l'air un peu plus futé que ses deux amis. « _Mais c'était tous juste _»pensa Harry. Le sorcier remarqua que la main de l'elfe était constamment posée sur le pommeau d'une épée cachée dans son fourreau. Il avait le nez cassé et les cheveux blonds très courts.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient inintéressants car ils étaient du même acabit que l'elfe blond, …sauf le dernier elfe qui fermait la marche.

Rien que par son physique et l'air qu'il avait sur le visage, Harry l'aurait envoyé dans la maison de Serpentard.

Beaucoup plus petit que ses compères et bien moins trapus et avec son air rusée sur le visage, les gens se demanderaient ce qu'ils faisaient avec toutes ses grosses brutes.

Il était mince, les cheveux aussi noirs que le corbeau et assez long. Les yeux de la même couleur aussi avec un nez difforme. Harry nota que si il avait eu les cheveux gras il y aurait eu alors une légère ressemblance avec Rogue.

Harry remarqua aussi qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'épée. Il constata alors que même si ce n'était pas le chef du groupe, c'était sûrement le plus dangereux !

Lorsque le blond aperçut Aquilä il se rapprocha des pique niqueurs. Un immense sourire était destiné à Aquilä qui fut répondu par un haussement de sourcil de celle-ci.

_-_ Alors on traîne avec un idiot (il pointa Harry de la tête et le sorcier n'aima alors pas du tout son geste) maintenant Aquilä ? Tu t'abaisses !

_-_ Tu trouves que je m'abaisse ? Pourtant si je ne me trompe pas, je ne traîne en aucun cas avec toi ! Tu es resté le même Amroth. Toujours un pauvre abruti à ce que je vois.

L'elfe devint tout rouge, perdant de sa superbe et Harry rigola intérieurement. Les jeunes filles elfes mirent la main sur la garde de leur épée et les sortirent.

_-_ Et toujours accompagné par ton élevage de crétin à ce que je vois, fit elle avec un sourire, je ne me trompes pas, tu es toujours le même.

Une voix criarde s'éleva alors de l'arrière du groupe :

_-_ Tu sais très bien de quoi Amroth veut parler Aquilä. Comment oses tu être avec un _sorcier_ ?

Il y'eu tellement de haine lorsque l'elfe avait parlé qu'Harry cru que celui qui avait parlé allait s'étouffé. Il leva la tête et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir à qui appartenait la voix criarde. L'elfe, qui ressemblait à Rogue, s'était positionné au devant du groupe.

_-_ Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas Aquilä ? Rajouta t-il.

Harry se leva, furieux. Il détestait par-dessus cet elfe qui n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser parce qu'il était sorcier. Il allait frapper l'elfe, mais la main d' Aquilä posée sur son bras le calma et il se rasseya. Contrairement à lui, Aquilä était souriante. Pas d'un sourire de joie mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui avait de mauvaises intentions. Elle s'adressa à l'elfe qu'Harry trouvait de plus en plus antipathique :

_-_ Ca fait plaisir de te voir Thamrot, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Attends ne me dis pas… (Elle fit mine de réfléchir) c'était quand …je t'avais ridiculisé en public en gagnant la finale de duel contre toi devant la totalité de la population elfique.

L'autre elfe ne se désarma pas pour autant. Il fit apparaître sa baguette qu'il fit rouler dans sa main !

_-_ J ai changé Aquilä. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'étais. Le contact avec ce sorcier t'a sûrement fait régresser !

Harry se leva de nouveau mais Aquilä mit son bras en travers du chemin de Harry.

- Tu as vu avec qui tu traînes ? Des idiots sans cervelles qui ne pensent qu'à boire manger et se battre !

Le dénommé Thamrot se fit plus menaçant. Il pointa sa baguette en direction d'Aquilä.

_-_ Ne juge pas ce que tu ne connais pas Aquilä.

_-_ Alors ne le (elle pointa Harry du doigt) juge pas crétin ! Tu ne connais rien de Thunder, ni des sorciers ! Je te signale qu'il nous a tous sauvé la vie en éliminant les démons noirs !

_-_ Son peuple connaît un sort qui est capable de les repousser. Même quelqu'un de bas âge de notre espèce pourrait le réaliser !

_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il a affront é un serviteur des Ténèbres, chose que tu n'as jamais faîte !

_-_ Si il est si fort que ça pourquoi n'est il pas parti avec les autres dans le nord affronter l'ennemie ?

La dernière réplique fut applaudie par le reste du clan des sept. Tous étaient certains qu' Thamrot avait gagné le duel oratoire contre la jeune elfe ! Celle-ci fulminait de colère et allait frapper l'elfe.

_-_ Laisse le moi Aquilä ! fit Harry en se levant.

_-_Et en plus il sait parler, fit narquoisement Thamrot faisant rire encore plus fort ses crétins d'amis.

Harry fit apparaître sa baguette et la fit tourner dans sa main !

_-_ Et oui je sais parler, mais au moins je n'ai pas une voix comme toi ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas avec l'armée au nord ? D'après toi les sorciers sont des minables alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai aller au nord avec mes capacités de minable. Deuxièment pourquoi _je_ devrais rejoindre l'armée alors que toi tu n'y es pas. En fin de compte je m'en fiche un peu de cette bataille car ce n'est pas la mienne. Je suis un sorcier et non un elfe comme toi. Ce n'est pas le combat des sorciers et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me battre alors que des petits crétins comme toi et tes amis attendent que cela se passe en se tournant les pousses alors que c'est votre peuple qui combat. Tu me rabaisses, mais pourtant tu ne fais rien pour te battre avec les tiens. Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec tes airs supérieurs ? Mais jamais tu ne t'es battu pour sauver ta vie ! Et vois tu je ferais tout pour sauver ce monde des ténèbres ce qui ne sera pas ton cas car tu n'es rien qu'un petit crétin qui ne connaît rien à la vie et qui préférera rester dans les jupons de sa mère. Tu vois en plus d'être un crétin et un abruti, tu es un lâche ! Et…

Thamrot pointa sa baguette vers Harry et un sort fusa en direction du sorcier. Le sort l'atteint une pleine figure car Harry était surpris que l'elfe n'émette aucune formule pour envoyer le sort.

Harry voulu parler mais ses lèvres étaient bloqués. Il comprit enfin les effets du sort. Aquilä sortit sa baguette mais n'eu pas le temps d'envoyer un sort : elle fut entouré de toutes par le reste du groupe.

_-_ Que dis tu de cela sorcier ? Même pas capable de se défendre correctement. Amuse toi Amroth.

Amroth s'approcha de Harry et le frappa dans le ventre de toutes ses forces. Harry se plia sous le coup. Il faillit s'étouffer car il avait toujours les lèvres collées ensemble ce qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. L'elfe en profita pour le donner un coup dans le dos. Harry se retrouva par terre, le dos douloureux !

_-_ Thunder, cria Aquilä

_-_ Alors sorcier, comment trouves tu ton infériorité ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

Harry se releva difficilement. Si l'elfe voulait se battre, Harry n'allait pas se priver. Mais d'abord le sorcier allait se venger pour avoir reçu des coups de poing alors qu'il était désarmé.

Amroth arma de nouveau son bras. Et il frappa… Mais Harry avait prévu ce coup et avant que le poing n'atteigne son dos il se baissa. Le poing passa à côté de lui. Harry se leva et agrippa avec sa main droite le bras tendu de l'elfe. Il pensa à son élément et quelque seconde après l'elfe cria de douleur et implora Harry :

_-_ Lâche moi ! Ca brûle ! Arrête je t'en supplie !

Harry lâcha le bras. Sur le bras de l'elfe il y avait la main de Harry marqué au fer rouge. La peau avait disparu et l'odeur de brûlé commença à empester l'air.

L'elfe regarda son bras et cru défaillir.

Thamrot envoya un sort à Harry qui se roula au sol. Avant qu'il ne finisse sa roulade il pointa sa main vers Thamrot. L'elfe fut envoyé avec violence contre l'arbre sous l'effet de la magie ancienne –ou sans baguette- qu'Harry avait utilisé.

Harry se tourna vers les elfes et tendu de nouveau son bras. Les cinq elfes se retrouvèrent expulsé dans le ruisseau. Aquilä prononça une formule et les lèvres de Harry purent de nouveau se séparer.

Thamrot s'était ressaisi et il envoya un sort à Harry que le sorcier bloqua grâce à un bouclier.

Les autres elfes sortirent de l'eau et allèrent se mettre en position derrière Thamrot.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Thamrot et lança un sort tout en pensant à la baguette de son adversaire :

_-_ Waddiwasi

La baguette de l'elfe échappa des mains de ce denier et frappa avec puissance et rapidité son nez.

Une lourde plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres et un filet de sang tomba vers le sol. Thamrot recouvrit son nez avec ses deux mains, mains qui devinrent rapidement rouge sang.

Aquilä était morte de rire. Elle avait même du mal à respirer à cause de son hilarité.

Les cinq autres elfes ne savaient plus quoi faire puisque leurs deux chefs étaient hors jeu.

_-_ Occubez vus beux, fit la voix de Thamrot métamorphosé à cause de son nez bouché par le sang.

Aquilä était encore plus morte de rire et Harry du la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre ! Il s'adressa aux autres du groupe :

_-_ Je pense qu'il a voulu dire « occupez vous d'eux ».

Les elfes le regardèrent avec un air béat, la bouche ouverte ! « _Encore plus bête que Crabbe et Goyle_ ».

Les elfes sortirent leurs épées et coururent vers Harry pour l'attaquer. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers les pieds des combattant :

_-_ scutica

Harry tira sa baguette vers l'arrière de toutes ses forces comme si c'était une ficelle avec un chargement au bout. Tous les elfes se retrouvèrent tout d'un coup avec surprise le dos contre le sol avec une jambe en l'air, lâchant leurs épées qui retombèrent sur eux.

Le sort qu'avait utilisé Harry avait la même fonction qu'un fouet pour Indiana Jones. Un fil magique, invisible et que l'on ne pouvait pas sentir contre sa peau, avait fusé de la baguette de Harry s'était divisé en cinq fils à un moment donné et s'était enroulé autour d'un membre postérieur (jambe) de chaque elfe du groupe. Harry avait après tiré son bras en arrière ce qui avait tendu le fil magique et tirer le membre accroché par le fil vers Harry faisant perdre ainsi l'équilibre à chacun des elfes.

Un sort passa à côté de lui. Thamrot s'était relevé et comme tout à l'heure il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, les sorts fusaient de la baguette sans formule ce qui intrigua une nouvelle fois Harry. Le sorcier voulait bien savoir comment il faisait cela. Mais il décida de chercher après car Thamrot devenait de plus en plus adroit.

_-Expelliarmus_

Thamrot fut désarmé. Harry rattrapa sa baguette au vol.

_-_ Pulsatio

Le sort atteint l'elfe au ventre. Immédiatement ce dernier se tordit de douleur sous le coup car le « pulsatio » avait le même effet qu'un coup de poing à pleine puissance.

_-_ Na t'approche plus de moi Thamrot! Je veux que tes amis et toi déguerpissiez de ma vue pour toujours! Ce que j'ai montré est infime par rapport à mes capacités et je te conseille vraiment de ne plus te mettre en travers de on chemin ! Les sorciers sont aussi respectables et puissant que les elfes…

Après un moment d'hésitation voyant que le groupe d'elfe ne bougeait toujours pas il lança « spero patronum ». Cornedrue sortit et chargea les elfes qui crurent que le patronus allaient les embrocher. Ils déguerpir donc tous, même Amroth qui se tenait le bras et dont la douleur se lisait toujours sur son visage.

Harry rigola. Quel spectacle désolant auquel il avait droit !

_-_ Bien joué Thunder ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux. Ces manieurs d'épées sont vraiment des crétins !

_- _C'est sûr. Au moins je sais garder ma concentration et je ne ris pas bêtement à propos de la honte des autres.

Aquilä le tapa gentiment sur la tête.

_-_ Toujours aussi bagarreuse à ce que je vois Aquilä ! Fit une voix, grave et en même temps encore jeune, derrière Harry et Aquilä.

Harry se retourna, la baguette pointée sur le nouveau venu. A première vue cet elfe n'était pas inconnu d' Aquilä, puisqu'il avait dit son nom.

L'inconnu était un elfe, de la même taille qu'Harry mais âgée d'un ou deux ans de plus. Il était par contre plus musclé que le sorcier car les vêtements que portait l'inconnu mettaient bien en relief ses formes. Avec ses cheveux bruns pas trop court et ses yeux bleu très clair et la mine réjouie sur son visage, il avait l'air sympathique (et faisait aussi sûrement craquer la gente féminine avec un physique pareil). Harry remarqua aussi une longue épée dans sa garde au ceinturon de l'elfe.

Plusieurs expression se succédèrent sur le visage d'Aquilä : d'abord un visage neutre, puis de la surprise et enfin de la joie.

Elle partit comme une flèche se jeter sur l'individu qui surprit failli tomber en arrière sous le choc. Il se ressaisit à temps et entoura la jeune elfe de ses bras tout en essayant de ne pas toucher les ailes de cette dernière.

Harry entendit Aquilä sangloter dans les bras de l'elfe, mais il ne savait qu'elle attitude adoptée : attaquer l'elfe ou le laisser tranquille ? Il décida pour autant de ne pas baisser sa baguette.

_-_ Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Non je ne pas croire que tu sois là ! C'est … je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens ! fit elle la tête appuyée contre le torse de l'elfe. Je suis si contente, si heureuse…

_-_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! J'attendais ce jour depuis des années ! Mais tu ne me présentes pas à ton compagnon ? (Harry observa un rictus sur le visage de l'elfe lorsque ce dernier prononça le mot compagnon. C'était comme si l'elfe était gêné d'utiliser ce mot !)

Aquilä se retira de ses bras et le regarda intrigué.

_-_ Quel compagnon ? Je n'en ai p… (Son visage tomba sur Harry qui avait toujours la baguette pointée sur l'inconnu.) …ah tu veux sûrement parlé de Thunder ! Ce n'est pas mon compagnon, juste un ami… (Un sourire plus grand apparût momentanément sur le visage de l'elfe)

_-_ Alors pourrait tu lui demander de baisser sa garde, je ne vais pas le manger !

Mais avant qu'Aquilä ne puisse dire quelque chose, Harry baissa la baguette sans toute fois quitter l'individu du regard. Il l'intriguait. Il avait être en l'âge de combattre et pourtant il était là devant Harry au lieu d'être avec l'armée. Et puis Harry avait l'impression que l'elfe en savait beaucoup plus à son sujet que lui en avait sur l'elfe.

_-_ Thunder, je te présente mon plus viel ami…

_-_ Je n'ai que dix huit printemps Aquilä !

_-_ En tout cas il y'a une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis que tu es parti c'est ton humour ! Et il ne m'a pas manqué en tout cas ! Donc Thunder voici Eregion ! Eregion voici …

_-_ Pas la peine d'user ta salive Aquilä. Qui ne connaît pas _l'elfe au ailes d'or_ ou encore _le sorcier tueur de démon noir _ou même il y 'en a qui t'appelle _héritier spirituel de Merlin._ En quelques semaines tu es devenues un héros chargé d'espoir. Mais personne ne te connaît vraiment sous ton vrai nom Harry Potter !

Voila ce qui confirmait ce que pensait Harry. L'elfe était bien plus au courant de son identité qu'Harry ne l'était de la sienne.

_-_ Je suis vraiment ravi de faire ta connaissance Harry, Orofornë m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi.

Harry se sentit plus soulagé. L'elfe ou Eregion si tel était son nom connaissait Orofornë. Il fit disparaître sa baguette. Il n'y avait rien à craindre avec cet elfe là. D'ailleurs l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aquilä se trouvait au de là du bonheur.

_-_ Je suis si contente de te voir ! Quatre ans, quatre longues années à t'attendre, quatre ans d'absences. Je désespérais de te voir un jour. Et puis tu es là… Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Harry apprit ensuite qu'Eregion était un elfe guerrier. Il avait fait ce choix il y a cinq ans. Rapidement ses maîtres d'armes s'aperçurent qu'il avait des talents innés pour le combat à l'épée et lui avait donc décerné un seul maître, chose rare dans le monde elfique. Et avec ce maître d'arme, Eregion était parti dans des contrées lointaines pour réaliser des missions importante et périlleuse. Car pour les instructeurs aucune école n'était meilleure que celle de l'aventure. Il était un des symboles de la nouvelle génération des guerriers elfique.

_-_ Je te pensais que tu serais avec l'armée ! Vu tes talents ils ne t'auraient pas permis de venir ici…

_-_ Justement ce sont eux qui m'envoient ici et plus précisément le sage Dragën. J'ai une mission…

_-_ Je ne vais pas te voir énormément alors, fit Aquilä très déçu.

_-_ Justement si ! Fit Eregion ravie. La mission qui m'a été assigné concerne notre prodigue sorcier…

_-_ Qu'est ce que Harry vient faire dans cette histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de toi ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais lui apporter…

Mais Harry devint indifférent aux paroles de la jeune elfe. La mission d'Eregion, il venait de la comprendre. Et elle le réjouissait. Il décerna son premier sourire à l'elfe.

_-_ Donc vous allez m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée, fit Harry réjoui de la tournure des événements.

- Hein ? fit Aquilä comme si elle avait mal entendu.

_-_ Et plus intelligents qu'Aquilä à ce que je voie. Peut être que finalement tu es bien notre sauveur à tous, dit Eregion avec une pointe de respect dans la voix.

_-_ Attends tu vas vraiment apprendre à Thunder à manier l'épée ? Mais il va se tuer tout seul ! Fit Aquilä.

_-_ Merci de cette marque de confiance Aquilä. Je m'en souviendrais. Dit Harry faisant semblant d'être blessé par les paroles de l'elfe.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas tout je dois lui créer une épée !

_-_ Mais c'est complètement idiot ! La bataille commencera dans moins d'un mois ! Il n'aura aucune technique à l'épée pour combattre. C'est du suicide pur et simple. Il ne sert à rien d'entraîner Thunder à l'épée ! Ce sera du précieux temps de perdu, cria Aquilä catastrophé.

Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait néanmoins raison. Que pouvait Eregion répondre à cela ?

_-_ Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi Aquilä mais de Dragën. Je dois obéir aux ordres. C'est ma mission. J ai trouvé cela complètement idiot mais Dragën a ses raisons et tu sais bien que si Dragën suggère quelque chose il se pourrait que cela nous aide dans le combat. En fait il m'a juste dit que le sorcier devait avoir les bases mais surtout le plus important, c'est qu'il devait avoir sa propre épée. C'est l'épée qui est importante. Pas le fait qu'il sache combattre comme moi mais juste le fait qu'il est une épée.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son épée sera importante mais c'est ton affaire Eregion !

Mais Harry avait encore une fois trouvé les raisons de Dragën« Parce que si les pouvoirs de l'Ardargris se retrouvaient imbibés dans la lame de l'épée alors je détiendrais l'arme absolu contre les démons noirs. »

Dès l'après midi Harry commença à se battre contre Eregion. Muni d'un bâton il devait essayer de parer toutes les attaques de l'elfe. Mais ce qu'il pensait être un exercice facile se révéla être extremment physique et douloureux. Ses jambes et ses avant bras furent recouverts de bleu avant la fin de la soirée. Heureusement qu'Harry avait appris quelques jours auparavant des sorts ayant des facultés médicinales. Il y avait par exemple le « _sanare »_ qui permettait de désinfecter une plaie et de la cicatriser immédiatement ou encore le « _evanesco doloris_ » qui faisait momentanément disparaître la douleur. Ce dernier sort agissait comme de la morphine mais trop en abuser était dangereux.

Lors du dîner ils planifièrent les trois semaines suivantes. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de partir rejoindre l'armée dans exactement vingt et un jours. Donc trois semaines. Trois semaines pour se préparer au combat à l'épée. (Eregion était satisfait de ce que Harry avait réaliser aujourd'hui mais que contre un combattant armé il n'avait strictement aucune chance.) Trois semaines pour apprendre de nouveau sorts. Et enfin trois semaines pour réaliser ce qu'Harry voulait créer : un sort, le sien.

Il avait été intrigué par le fait que TTT ne récite pas de formule mais Aquilä lui avait expliqué que c'était peut être parce qu'il avait créer son propres sorts. Dés qu'Harry avait su que l'on pouvait créer des sorts il se jeta sur la bibliothèque recherchant des livres sur le sujet.

Il trouva enfin un livre qui semblait lui convenir « _Comment prendre par surprise vos adversaires en créant vos propres sorts » de Hël._

Dès la minute suivante il ne pu détacher ses yeux du livre et ne ferma ce dernier qu'à une heure très tardive. Voici ce qu'il en tira :

Tout d'abord la seule limite pour créer un sort était l'imagination. Plus un sort était complexe plus la durée de sa création était longue.

La première étape était de savoir la fonction du sort et lui trouver une formule qui allait avec. Il fallait le plus possible que la formule soit proche étymologiquement et phonétiquement des effets du sort.

Après avoir bien pensé aux effets et trouver la formule adéquate, Harry pouvait choisir soit de dire cette formule par la voie mentale, soit par la voie de la parole. Il choisit la première solution : c'était bien plus pratique et le temps de réaction de l'adversaire était amoindri.

Mais le plus dure était de trouver la fonction du sort qu'il voulait créer ! Il avait plusieurs idées mais il savait que le temps lui manquait et qu'ils ne pourraient seulement créer qu'un sort durant le petit laps de temps qui lui resterait avant la bataille.

Il voulait que cela soit puissant et utile. Il voulait que cela soit beau et grand.

Il se décida sur un sort qui contrôlerait les objets et les êtres. Qui contrôlerait physiquement mais pas mentalement. Pas comme l'Imperium. Non avec ce sort, celui qui serait touché sera toujours conscient mais ne contrôlerait plus ses membres ni ses gestes. Son corps entier sera sous l'emprise de l'esprit de Harry, de son imagination. Par exemple si il voulait que le corps flotte dans l'air, le corps touché quittera le sol et restera en suspens dans l'air. Si il voulait fracasser un objet contre un mur, il lancerait le sort et son esprit ferra le reste. Tous les paramètres du contrôle de l'objet seraient fixés par son imagination : la vitesse de ce qu'il contrôlerai, l'endroit où il voulait le déplacer, et tous las autres réglages qu'il soit important ou pas.

Harry devait aussi penser à la couleur du sort et à son rayon d'action. Le rayon qui fusait de la baguette devait être invisible, c'était la meilleure solution pour que l'adversaire soit pris au dépourvu.

Pour le champ d'action, il décida que la seule limite était encore son imagination. En fait pour être un être magiquement puissant, il fallait de l'imagination ! C'est elle et uniquement elle qui fixait les limites.

Un autre exemple si il voulait déplacer un énorme et extrémment lourd rocher, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser que le rocher était trop gros et lourd pour lui. Non il fallait qu'il fasse abstraction de ces particularités : il fallait oublier le poids, la taille et la forme. Il devait s'écarter de la réalité et penser que tout était possible. Et c'est là que l'imagination intervenait : sans elle il ne pourrait déplacer le rocher et restera dans ce qu'il pense être la réalité.

L'imagination était la clé de ce succès, la clé que possédaient tous les êtres les plus puissants que le monde a porté.

_« Usurpare»_

La formule. _Sa formule._ Le contrôle totale, absolu, à part celui de l'esprit. Harry pouvait maintenant attaquer la seconde phase.

Elle consistait en répétant chaque soir le même exercice jusqu'aux résultats finaux.

Chaque soir, à l'abris des regards car il voulait garder secret son projet, il pointait sa baguette sur un objet et lançait la formule par voie mentale. Tout en récitant dans sa tête le « _Usurpare_ » il devait imaginer les effets du sort. Les premières fois c'était assez dur de penser à deux choses à la fois mais de jour en jour Harry s'améliorait à cet exercice même si l'objet visé (un vase en l'occurrence) ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il avait aussi progressé sa défense et son attaque dans le combat de bâton. Certes il recevait toujours des coups mais il se faisait de moins en moins surprendre. Il était prêt pour un premier combat à l'épée. Mais pour créer l'épée il fallait un métal spécial et Eregion ne recevait pas ce métal avant la fin de la première semaine. Alors Harry patientait …

Il était devenu assez proche avec Eregion dans le courant de la semaine. Avec Aquilä il formait tous les trois un trio assez spéciale qui fit rappeler Harry le trio qu'il constituait avec Ron et Hermione.

Mais Harry s'apercevait aussi que, sans s'en rendre compte, Aquilä et Eregion était tout le temps ensemble et le laissait un peu seul mais le sorcier s'en fichait car c'était du temps gagné dans la création de son sort.

Enfin le grand jour arriva : l'unique ingrédient qui constituait les épées elfique était arrivé. Harry s'était précipité dans la salle de combat où il avait découvert Aquilä et Eregion autour d'une roche aussi noir et brillante que l'onyx. La roche était lisse et il y avait des failles à certains endroits.

Ainsi c'était donc avec cette chose que l'on allait créer son épée. La voix d'Eregion le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

_-_ On l'appelle la pierre magique. Original comme nom ! (L'elfe examina d'un coup d'œil le rocher) Elle est belle, hein ! Bon pose tes mains dessus…

_-_ Je n'ai juste qu'à poser mes mains dessus ?

-Cette pierre est magique. Elle construira ton épée toute seul. Tu poses tes mains à n'importe quel endroit de la roche. Sans le vouloir tu donneras des informations à la roche qui s'animera alors. En quelques secondes c'est fait ! Ce sera la première étape !

_-_ Juste à poser les mains ? Rien de plus simple !

Harry s'approcha de la pierre. Il inspira un grand coup. C'était un moment important de sa vie. Et il expira.

Les deux mains touchèrent en même temps la roche froide. Immédiatemment, la partie de la roche qu'il avait touché se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Harry se cacha de la lumière en mettant un bras devant ses yeux. La lumière émettait aussi un bruit bizarre, comme un bourdonnement. L'illumination dura un peu plus d'une dizaine seconde et s'arrêtât aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Harry baissa son bras et observa alors un spectacle magnifique :

Une moitié d'épée était enfoncée dans la roche. L'autre moitié était à l'air libre, illuminé par un faisceau lumineux comme si l'épée était une intervention divine.

Harry, attiré par l'arme, se baissa allant prendre la garde à deux mains, quand il entendit :

_-_ Attends ! Ne fais pas …

Mais il était trop tard, les mains de Harry s'était déjà refermer sur chaque côté de la garde. L'épée se mit à vibrer. Les mains de Harry restaient collés à l'épée : il ne pouvait pas les enlever. Peu à peu l'épée se remit à briller. La garde commença à brûler les mains de Harry. Un éclair frappa dans la salle à la droite de Harry, puis un autre à l'autre bout de la salle, et encore un autre.

Et Harry se sentit se vider de plus en plus. Sa magie disparaissait dans l'épée peu à peu.

Des bourrasques de vent apparurent et se firent de plus en plus violente, fouettant le visage de Harry et ses vêtements, essayant de le désarçonner. Un feu fit son apparition autour de Harry et de la pierre. Harry sentait de plus en plus la chaleur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Il se retourna vers Eregion et Aquilä pour demander de l'aide, mais les deux étaient occuper à essayer d'esquiver la foudre qui tombait à leurs pieds. L épée disparût sous ses yeux laissant place à une lumière blanche étincelante. Mais grâce à sa prise sur l'épée il savait qu'elle était toujours là.

Tout d'un coup l'épée glissa ver lui, sortant de la pierre. Mais le son qu'elle produisit lorsque la lame glissait contre la pierre étonna Harry. Ce son qu'il connaissait au plus profond de son cœur. Ce son qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant. Le chant de l'Ardargris sortait de la lumière et atteignait Harry le faisant quitter la réalité.

Harry se sentit complètement vidé de sa magie. Alors qu'il allait s'écraser sur place, l'épée glissa de la roche aussi facilement qu'un couteau tranchant du beurre.

Il faillit tomber en arrière, surpris par la soudaine facilité. A sa main l'épée brillait de moins en moins et retrouva une forme banale.

Harry croyant tout cela fini poussa un soupir mais l'épée recommença à vibrer dans sa main et une vague d'énergie, de puissance, comme il n'en avait jamais sentit, se propagea dans sa main et dans tout son corps.

Secoué de spasme, il essaya de contrôler le flux qui arrivait dans lui. Mais la vague énergétique était trop puissante. Sa tête bourdonnait, prête à exploser. Un sifflement aigu et strident se faisait entendre dans ses oreilles. Sa vue changea et la perception aussi : il avait un autre vision du monde, des flash de lumière plus ou moins important à certains endroits par exemple et des endroits sombres à d'autres.

Tout son corps tremblait. Il entendit vaguement un cri d'impuissance, mais Harry était maintenant autre part, coupé du monde de la réalité. Emprisonné dans un autre monde…

Il comprit enfin ce qu'il passait : l'épée lui rendait la puissance qu'il lui avait inintentionnellement donner. Sa magie revenait en lui à pleine puissance mais son corps n'était pas préparé à cela. Il allait se détruire si cela continuait dans cette voie là. Il fallait qu'il utilise sa magie en même temps, la libérer pour faire de l'espace dans son corps.

Il leva sa main gauche ou plutôt il fit ce geste car il avait toujours ces drôles de visions qui lui obscurcissaient la vue et donc il ne pouvait distinguer son bras. Une flamme sortit de la paume de sa main et se projetât dans l'air à trois mètres au dessus de Harry.

Lentement le pouvoir de Harry se déversa dans cette flamme. Mais l'énergie qu'il fournissait à la flamme était minime par rapport à la quantité qui en provenait de l'épée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi puissant, jamais il n'arrivera à stocker toute cette magie d'un coup,…même si c'était la sienne et que théoriquement il le pouvait, mais d'un coup c'était impossible.

Seul les sorts de destruction, pensa t'il, étaient assez puissants pour lui retirer une partie de son énergie. La flamme projetée par sa main gauche avait disparu. Une autre chose tenait place dans la main de Harry, et ce dernier senti cette chose s'amplifier et prendre de la puissance.

Son pouvoir commença à déverser vers sa main gauche. La chose prenait de plus en plus de l'importance de seconde en seconde. Il y'eu un crépitement, puis une seconde de silence. Pas un bruit, pas un son. Rien. Et soudain :

_-_ BAOUM !

Quelque chose lui brûla le visage. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de perdre connaissance.

Harry se leva et se mit en position assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Il tenu son menton dans une de ces main le caressant du bout des doigts tout en plissant les yeux, mimique qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire involontairement lorsqu' il était en réflexion.

Il se rappela son épisode avec l'épée mais la raison de son évanouissement lui était inconnue. Quelque chose l'avait frappé et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il jeta un regard sur le perchoir vide d'Archenar. Le phénix avait rejoint l'armée au nord. Le phénix était vraiment un être à part pour Harry. C'était sûrement la personne (même si c'était paradoxal de dire personne mais Harry le considérait comme un des siens), qu'il connaissait le mieux et surtout qui le connaissait le plus. L'oiseau mythique était une source de joie constante pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans Archenar. Les jours d'absences pesaient bien lourd dans le cœur de Harry mais c'était aussi un bon moyen de s'acharner au travail pour être prêt à temps au combat et retrouver ainsi plus rapidement le phénix. Il continua à fixer le vide au dessus du perchoir. Dans un moment pareil, le phénix serait venue sur son épaule et aurait chanté pour lui donner courage ou pour le bénir pour la journée qu'il attendait.

Finalement, lassé de rêver, il se leva et se dirigea en bas pour aller, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi faim (son estomac était en train de se révolter en poussant des grognements sauvages). Il devait absolument manger quelque chose avant de pouvoir recommencer son entraînement.

Il était impatient de se battre avec son épée. De pouvoir la tenir en main, caresser la lame…

La porte qui permettait de rejoindre la salle de duel était assez abîmée du côté de l'intérieur de la salle ce qui l'intrigua un peu, mais son étonnement n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait avoir.

Il cru s'être trompé de salle tellement celle où il était rentrer était détruite à moitié, sale. Des débris jonchaient le sol. Le sol était incrusté de petits cratères. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une partie du revêtement du sol qui manquait comme si une météorite s'était écrasée. Des livres traînaient par ci par là, certaines pages froissées, d'autre un peu brûlé.

Eregion était au fond de la salle et ramassait divers objets sur le sol. Harry se pressa vers lui, bien décidé à lui demander ce qui s'était passé dans la salle qui s'était complètement métamorphosé.

_-_ Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ?

L'elfe se tourna, surpris de voir Harry. Il y avait de la méfiance dans son regard et de la jalousie ?se demanda Harry incrédule. L'elfe resta le regard fixé sur Harry le regardant bien dans les yeux et en même temps il avait l'air d'être ailleurs comme si il n'avait pas entendu la question. La réponse qu'il formula confirma Harry dans ses doutes :

_-_ Qu'y a-t-il entre elle et toi ?

La question était directe, sec. Mais le fond était incompréhensible pour Harry.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Eregion !

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Aquilä et toi ? Vous êtes simplement ami ou plus que cela ?

Cette question fit mourir de rire Harry. Il avait posé une question où le contexte lui permettait et en réponse l'elfe lui demandait si il avait des sentiments pour Aquilä. Eregion sorti son épée, mit la lame sous la gorge de Harry, et le poussa contre le mur. Le sorcier s'arrêtât immédiatement de rire et foudroya l'elfe du regard :

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Eregion ? Tu es fou ! Baisse ton épée.

Mais Eregion ne l'écoutait pas, alors Harry se résolut à user des moyens qu'il possédait. L'elfe se fit propulser à l'arrière par magie. Il retomba sur son dos à quelques mètres de Harry. Le sorcier plus rapide que l'éclair avait déjà sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de l'elfe.

La fureur dans le regard de l'elfe perdit de son intensité. Il sembla revenir à la réalité et s'aperçu des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Il baissa son arme. Il devint blanc et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute :

_-_ Excuse moi ! Je ne me contrôle pas ! Je n'arrive pas. Je suis désolé de… ce que je t'ai fais

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Et puis c'est quoi ces questions sur Aquilä et moi ?

_-_ Je…je, non tu ne peux pas comprendre !

_-_ Et tu crois que le fait que je ne comprenne pas soit une raison suffisante pour que j'accepte tes excuses après que tu m'ais menacé sans raison apparente.

L'elfe le regarda l'air vide et se tourna. Il était maintenant de dos à Harry.

_-_ Elle a passé un jour entier à rester au près de toi après ce qui s'est passé ici (Harry tendit l'oreille, il allait enfin comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de combat). Elle a veillé sur toi pendant tout le jour et la nuit. Elle avait peur que tu sois que tu sois gravement touché à cause de l'explosion (Harry regarda la salle : l'énorme cratère était donc le résultat d'une explosion) puisque tu étais à l'endroit même où il y a eu la détonation. A aucun moment elle n'a arrêté de te veiller même pour manger ou dormir. Elle te parlait, priant pour que tu sois sur pied le plus rapidement possible. J'étais là à vous regarder. Jamais je n'avais été aussi triste de ma vie, oh non jamais... Je voulais me tuer et te tuer pour tout le mal que tu me et lui faisais…

_-_ Tu es jaloux ! Elle est autant ton amie qu'elle l'est avec moi. Tu voulais me tuer parce… qu'elle a veillé sur moi ? Juste pour ça ? C'est complètement idiot.

_-_ Ce…ce n'est pas ce que…tu ne peux pas comprendre…ce n'est pas de l'amitié…

_-_ Mais qu'est qui faut que je fasse alors pour que je te comprenne ? Répond moi !

Il y'eu un moment de silence très pesant. Harry avait les yeux sur le dos de l'elfe qui, la tête baissé empêchait quiquonque de regarder son visage. Celui retourna sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et rien que par cela Harry comprit la réponse qu'allait donner l'elfe avant que celui ci ne réponde :

_-_ Je…je l'aime Harry ! Et je ne peux rien faire contre…

Cette annonce lui fit un peu mal au cœur de Harry. Il n'était pas lui aussi tomber amoureux de l'elfe ?... Non, ce n'était pas son style. Aquilä était son amie, juste une amie, une sorte de sœur. Jamais cela ne collerait entre lui Aquilä et lui : ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'Eregion et Aquilä était complémentaire, cela marcherait à coup sûr entre eux. Mais alors pourquoi s'était il senti mal en entendant la déclaration de l'elfe ? Peut être que il avait développé une certaine intimité avec la jeune elfe et il avait peur que cette intimité soit brisée par Eregion et son amour.

_-_ Tu… (Harry marqua un temps d' arrêt)…tu l'aime ?

_-_ Toi aussi ?

_-_ Evidemment pourquoi…

L'elfe poussa un soupir de désespoir. Il était prêt à pleurer.

_-_ …mais pas de la même façon que toi. C'est mon amie. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ma part. Je n'en suis pas amoureux d'elle ni elle de moi. Je te le répète nous sommes juste des amis.

Le désespoir avait quitté le visage d'Eregion. Il avait regagné les yeux pétillants et le sourire que Harry connaissait bien.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Harry hocha la tête. L'elfe poussa un cri de joie et commença à rire de lui-même, de toutes les sottises auquel il avait pensé. « L'amour change vraiment une personne »pensa Harry.

Il fallut s'occuper des débris dans la pièce. Eregion lui expliqua qu'en fait en touchant la poignée de l'épée, il avait transmis une partie de la magie à l'épée. L'épée avait laissé échapper une petite partie de sa magie dans la salle ce qui avait provoqué la foudre et le feu puisque ces deux éléments faisaient parti de sa magie. Ensuite la magie donnée à l'épée avait fait le chemin inverse et était retourné dans le corps d'Harry. Et c'était là qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de bizarre : la main gauche de Harry avait, selon les termes de Eregion, fait apparaître de la magie pure sous forme d'étincelle. Ces étincelles de couleur rouge et or s'étaient tout d'un coup condensé pour former une sphère qui avait soudain explosé, illuminant la salle. Cette dernière fut dévastée par le souffle de l'explosion. Eregion expliqua qu'Aquilä avait utilisé son élément, c'est-à-dire l'air, pour créer un vent violent qui les protégea des débris qui étaient projeté sur eux.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry rangea toute la pièce. Les livres retrouvèrent leurs places dans les bibliothèques qui juste auparavant avait reçu chacune un coup de « reparo ». Les cratères dus à la foudre furent rebouchés par une pluie d'étincelle qu'Harry fit tomber sur la pièce.

La salle était de nouveau propre grâce à Harry. Il ne restait plus qu'une table au centre avec un tissu enveloppé dessus. C'était de la soie de couleur rouge sombre avec des motifs. Eregion s'approcha de la table et demanda à Harry de le rejoindre.

Lentement sous les yeux d'un Harry subjugué, Eregion retira le drap laissant place à une épée, la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu.

Le pommeau d'argent avait la forme d'une larme avec à son centre une émeraude en forme d'ovale. La poignée, noire, était sertie de fils constitués de cristaux qui étincelaient à la lumière du soleil. La garde était argenté comme le pommeau et était perpendiculaire à la poignée. La lame était aussi argentée comme la garde. C'était un argent très clair, plus proche du transparent que du gris. Elle mesurait plus d'un mètre avec la poignée et le pommeau. La lame était parcourue d'irisation dorée qui luisaient aux reflets du soleil. La lame était aussi acérée des deux côtés qu'effilé.

Harry la prit avec sa main droite. Il aurait dit que la poignée était moulée pour sa paume. Il leva le bras : il eût l'impression que l'épée était juste une extension de son bras et non qu'il portait quelque chose. Elle était plus légère que lourde. Une intense sensation de pouvoir pris possession de son corps. Elle avait été crée pour tuer des gens, des innocent peut être aussi mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire, l'épée était d'une si terrible beauté...

Il fit quelque passe dans le vide : ses gestes étaient fluide et rapide. Il s'arrêtât pour observer encore l'arme, la sienne. En observant bien, on retrouvait les couleurs de l'ardargris : le noir de la poignée, les reflets dorées sur la lame, et les fils de cristaux. L'émeraude incrustée dans le pommeau était de la même couleur que les yeux de Harry.

_-_ Elle est magnifique, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Eregion proposa de faire un petit duel. L'elfe retira sans un bruit, l'épée de son fourreau. La lame était parcourue de reflet bleuté.

_-_ On va combattre, mais tout d'abord je vais t'apprendre une formule qui va de revêtir une protection sur l'épée qui nous protégera des coupures et autres. On risque d'avoir des bleus mais il n'y aura pas de sang. Prononce cette formule sur ton épée et fais le ensuite sur la mienne : « _nullus levao_»

Dès qu'Harry eut fini, l'elfe se jeta sur lui avec l'épée. Harry dévia de justesse et contre attaqua. L'elfe visa son bras mais Harry se déplaça juste à temps. Il donna un coup qui passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'elfe. Il y eu ensuite un enchaînement de la part de l'elfe qu'Harry eût du mal à bloquer. Des étincelles naissaient au contact des deux lames. L'entrechoquement des épées résonna dans la salle.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de quelques mètres. Harry commença à être essoufflé. Il fit face à Eregion un long moment. Les deux marchaient en cercle sans jamais baisser le regard attendant que l'un baisse son attention quelques centièmes de seconde pour attaquer.

Finalement lassé de tourner en rond, l'elfe attaque. Son épée décrivit une courbe rapide qu'Harry réussit à parer. Ce dernier plaça un contre rageur que para difficilement l'elfe.

Mis en confiance après avoir réussi à déstabiliser l'elfe, Harry frappa de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. L'elfe résistait aux assauts mais était aussi quelques fois surpris par certaines passes de Harry. Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à donner de coups sérieux à l'elfe tellement celui-ci était fort.

Le duel dura une dizaine de minute encore avant qu'Harry lâche son épée, fatigué. Eregion était un peu essoufflé lui aussi mais pas autant que Harry. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Harry :

_-_ Tu t'en es bien sorti. Dommage que nous ayons pas beaucoup de temps car tu aurais pu devenir un maître d'arme. Je pense que tu auras un bon niveau, assez pour gagner des duels, au moment des combats.

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Encore quelques duels comme cela et je t'apprendrais à te servir de certains pouvoirs de ton épée. Pas tous car même toi tu ne connais pas l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. On s'occupera uniquement de ton élément.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, les rapprochant plus du jour fatidique du départ. La seconde semaine était passée. Elle s'était relativement bien passée pour Harry. Tout d'abord de jours en jours il recevait moins de bleus. Ses aptitudes à l'épée s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Il connaissait plusieurs bottes secrètes elfiques qui lui permettront de gagner plusieurs duels.

Il était maintenant capable de transformer sa lame en flamme : très utile quand l'adversaire se situait au-delà de la portée de l'épée ; la lame se changeait en flamme qui pouvait atteindre plus de cinq mètre et touchait l'adversaire. Aussi lorsqu'il touchait quelqu'un avec son épée, ce dernier était soit électrifié soit brûlé sur la partie touchée.

En duel magique, Aquilä n'arrivait toujours pas à battre Harry. Le sorcier était vraiment de plus en plus puissant. Il avait gagné un peu en endurance, mais surtout il arrivait maintenant à contrôler son fluide magique quand il lançait un sort. Certains sorts lui demandaient beaucoup de puissance comme certains sorts de défense et d'autres de destruction mais il réussissait à bien doser en puissance la plupart de ces sorts.

Et enfin la meilleure nouvelle vint en milieu de semaine lorsqu'il réussit à contrôler le vase avec le «_ Usurpare_ ». Le vase allait dans toutes les directions qu'ils voulaient. Il se mit à s'entraîner sur d'autres objets comme une armoire ou même …Aquilä et Eregion : le surlendemain du jour où il avait pour la première fois maîtrisé son sort, ils les avaient trouvé dans la salle de duel. Aquilä marchait vers Eregion. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre de l'elfe, Harry lança le sort et pensa à ce qu'Aquilä glisse. Cette dernière glissa effectivement et tomba dans les bras de l'elfe agréablement surpris d'avoir l'être aimé dans ses bras. Aquilä se releva un peu rouge et se tourna vers Harry, le regard mauvais. Le sorcier fut surpris que la jeune elfe découvre que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort. Avait il oublié une étape importante dans la création ou était ce tout simplement l'intuition féminine si développé chez toutes les espèces existantes? Eregion ne comprenait pas l'accès de fureur de la jeune elfe mais il fallait dire qu'il était autre part : il avait tenu dans ses bras la fille qu'il aimait.

_-_ Pourquoi m'a tu fais cela Thunder ? _Expel_…

« _Usurpare » _pensa Harry.

L'elfe se retrouva soudain dans les airs, à trois mètres au dessus du sol. Après un moment de surprise, Aquilä retrouva toute la fureur qui l'animait habituellement lorsqu' Harry lui jouait des tours :

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais Thunder mais relâche moi immédiatement ! Si tu ne me lâche pas je vais te mettre dans une telle pâtée que même les manticores ne voudront même pas te goûter.

_-_ Oh tu me fais peur Aquilä ! Tu veux que je te lâche d'accord.

Harry baissa sa baguette. Aquilä qui avait oublié la position où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, aurait pu tomber violemment sur le sol si Eregion n'avait pas tendu les bras pour rattraper l'elfe.

_-_ Thunder ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?

_-_ Oh rien ! J'ai juste créer un sort et il me fallait des cobayes humain ou plutôt devrais je dire elfiques pour voir si il marchait.

_-_ Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que nous pour expérimenter ?

_-_ Je savais que tu faisais parfaitement l'affaire. Et puis qui d'autre aurais pu m'aider ? Tu étais la plus puissante personne que je connaisse et je voulais voir si mon sort marchait sur toi !

Harry avait utilisé les bons mots à savoir «la plus puissante » pour apaiser l'elfe. Elle était parfois si sûre d'être la meilleure qu'elle en oubliait presque toutes les fois où Harry l'avait battue à plates coutures prouvant pourtant le contraire. Le visage de l'elfe reprit une expression plus douce. Elle se calma.

_-_ Donc tu as créé un sort ! Et en quoi consiste t'il ? A faire léviter les gens et les laisser dans les airs ?

Même si sa voix était neutre, Harry notait de la curiosité dans le regard de l'elfe.

_-_ Non je contrôle tout, enfin tout sauf la conscience et l'inconscience. C'est le corps tout entier que je contrôle. Je peux le projeter n'importe où, à n'importe quelle vitesse.

_-_ Et on ne pas lutter contre ? Mais c'est démoniaque ce que tu fais !

_-_ Démoniaque ?

_- _Tu utilises les gens contre leurs grès comme si c'était des objets quelconque !

_-_ Non ce n'est pas ça Aquilä. C'est tout le corps que je contrôle comme si c'était un seul ensemble. Je ne peux pas lui demander de me donner un verre d'eau ou quelque chose comme cela. C'est le corps que je contrôle… c'est un peu compliquer je l'admets. Je te contrôle dans ton ensemble. Par exemple tout à l'heure c'est tout ton corps qui a glissé et non ta jambe seulement ! Je l'ai fais basculer par ma volonté. C'est comme l'_expello _: tu désires que cet objet soit envoyé à cet endroit. Mon sort à moi, reprend les caractéristiques de l'expello mais en l'améliorant en le rendant plus complexe.

Aquilä était toujours perplexe. Harry démontra ce qu'il voulait dire sous un autre angle :

_-_ Si tu observe tout les sorts existant, tu t'apercevras qu'ils sont tous potentiellement dangereux. C'est de les manières dont on les utilise qui détermine les effets. Prenons pour exemple un sortilège de lévitation : un sorcier mal intentionné viserait un organe vitale, et sous l'effet du sort, cet organe ne sera plus en contact avec aucune autre partie du corps. Mon sort est différent, car je suis le seul à connaître et je sais qui je suis au fond de moi. Je te ne l'utiliserai pas à des fins personnels. C'est juste une arme que les autres n'ont pas.

Aquilä garda un visage grave, la connaissant bien Harry su qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à la convaincre. Il se tourna vers Eregion et lui demanda :

_-_Pourrais tu me faire le plus possible de petites billes en métal pour avant la fin de la semaine ?

_-_ Et que vas-tu faire avec cela, Thunder ; lui demanda Aquilä.

_-_ Avoir un second atout dans ma manche, lui répondit mystérieusement Harry.

« _Et tu vas enfin pouvoir voir de tes yeux qu'un sort simple peut devenir le sort le plus dangereux. »_ finit il pour lui-même.

Et enfin la troisième et dernière semaine se passa. Il sembla pour Harry que le temps avait été raccourci mais c'était juste l'angoisse du futur combat qui modifiait la perception du temps.

Les duels opposaient maintenant Harry contre Aquilä et Eregion qui se battait en équipe. Harry devait donc s'occuper de deux fronts à la fois : garder un œil sur les actions d'Aquilä tout en empêchant Eregion de le tailler en pièce avec son épée.

Il s'exerçait aussi le plus possible sur son sort, essayant de contrôler plusieurs choses à la fois.

Harry était vraiment optimiste pour le combat : même avec seulement trois semaines d'entraînement il maniait assez bien l'épée pour pouvoir s'en tirer contre un adversaire. Quand au domaine de la magie, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. Il se savait capable de faire des grandes choses avec tout le potentiel qu'il avait. A part la foudre, il contrôlait à merveille le feu et pouvait faire des choses qu'il aurait pensé inimaginable.

Eregion, Aquilä et Harry passèrent la dernière soirée ensemble dans la salle de combat. Aquilä avait fait en sorte de métamorphoser la pièce pour qu'il puisse y avoir un peu de confort pour pouvoir y dormir. Harry avait créé un feu, et tous les trois étaient assis autour de la flamme. On parlait avec des phrases courtes et directes. Personne n'était vraiment avec les autres car chacun pensaient au combat qu'ils allaient devoir donner le lendemain.

_-_ Harry j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé ! Les billes sont prêtes.

_-_ Combien y'en a-t-il ?

_-_ Un millier à peu près. Je ne sais pas si c'est le nombre que tu voulais.

C'était un peu moins que ce que Harry espérait mais c'était bien quand même.

_-_ Que compte tu faire avec Thunder ?

Aquilä avait passé la semaine à savoir ce qu'Harry comptait faire avec de petites billes en métal. Harry avait lui avait toujours répondu avec un sourire ce qui exaspérait encore plus l'elfe.

Les billes se trouvaient dans un assez grand sac de toile derrière Eregion. Harry jeta un sort au sac pour le rendre moins lourd. Puis il en jeta un à sa sacoche qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait. Ce sort eut pour effet d'agrandir magiquement la capacité de volume de la besace. Harry versa ensuite le sac de bille dans la besace. « _Voila une chose de faîte »._

Ils s'endormirent tous, même si ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil dans la pénombre. Harry pensait à un oiseau magique qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qui était peut être était déjà en train de combattre pour la liberté et pour la paix même si pour cela il fallait passer par la guerre.

Eregion secoua l'épaule de Harry pour réveiller ce dernier. L'aube n'était pas encore là. Harry se leva en grognant. Il fallait faire vite maintenant. Il passa sous la douche rapidement et enfila sa tenue de combat.

Il était habillé au bas d'un pantalon noir souple fait avec un tissu, pas très épais, inconnue de Harry. Il avait une veste blanche. Au dessus de cette veste il y avait une sorte de gilet sans manche de couleur argentée. Ses chaussures de combat était en fait en peau de dragon de couleur argenté aussi : Harry s'y sentit parfaitement bien là dedans. Il n'avait aucune armure, ni même une genouillère ; il avait confiance en ses défenses magiques.

Et enfin pour finir il était drapé dans un grand manteau épais rouge avec de belles et nombreuses dorures dessus (une bande dorée formaient les contours du manteau. Les motifs en or, n'ayant aucune signification, se situaient surtout dans le bas du manteau.). Une cordelette dorée permettait de fermer ce manteau au niveau du col. Les manches étaient assez grandes et permettaient les mouvements souples du poignet pour lancer des sorts parfaits. Le manteau traînait à ses pieds comme une longue robe. Sa tête était recouverte d'un capuchon qui faisait elle aussi partie du manteau. Le manteau cachait tous ses autres habits à part le bout des bottes en peau de dragon.

Il se contempla devant un miroir.

Il était habillé dans le manteau par excellence des sorciers. Sa sacoche blanche se tenait contre son flanc gauche. Il dégageait vraiment une aura particulière.

Eregion et Lÿn l'attendait dehors sur deux créatures qui étaient des chevaux ailé. Un troisième individu de cette espèce vint à sa rencontre.

_-_ Ce sont des Pégases. Les coursiers les plus rapides du monde. Monte sur celui qui est devant toi. Son nom est Ekirus.

Harry monta sur l'animal tout en faisant attention de ne pas heurter les ailes. La dernière fois qu'il était monté à cheval, ou quelque chose qui ressemblait, c'était la nuit où Sirius avait péri. Une vague de nostalgie ressurgit mais Harry devait faire abstraction de tout cela. Il devait rester concentre sur la bataille. « J'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je quitte la terre ferme. »

Le premier rayon fit son apparition dans le ciel. Ce fut l'ordre de départ. Eregion partit le premier, suivi d' Aquilä. Ekirus commença à courir puis à battre des ailes. Après une puissant impulsion, l'animal avait quitté la terre ferme. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la cité elfique, la cité d'or comme on l'appelait et se força à regarder devant, essayant de maîtriser les émotions qui naissaient en lui.

Ekirus était vraiment rapide. Même l' Eclair de feu de Harry ne faisait pas le poids contre l'animal. De minute en minute, ils se rapprochaient du lieu de bataille. A l'horizon, les premiers signes q'une bataille se déroulait apparaissaient. Il commença à devenir angoissé.

Il y avait de la fumée partout. La plaine était noire de monde. Harry commençait à percevoir les cris de souffrance des uns et des autres.

Mais ce qui stupéfia Harry était le lieu de la bataille : les armées se combattaient au pied de l'endroit où il était arrivé. La montagne où il était arrivé, l'endroit le plus élevé de ce monde. Il apercevait aussi les montagnes Annatar, les montagnes maléfiques qui rendaient instantanément malade tous ceux qui les regardaient.

Dans les cieux, les dragons se combattaient entre eux avec leurs jets de flamme et leurs griffes.

Un dragon, malgré la vitesse de la monture de Harry et de celle d'Aquilä, les percuta tout devant les faisant dévier de leur trajectoire. L'instant d'après Eregion avait disparu de leurs champs de vision. Aquilä murmura quelque chose au cheval ailé, et fit le signe de descendre à Harry.

_-_ Descend Ekirus.

Le pégase posa pied à terre et Harry sauta. Aquilä vint le rejoindre. Il y avait des bruits d'explosion partout ainsi que plusieurs flash. Ce qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Harry était l'horreur absolue.

_-_ Où est Eregion ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Ma monture a été touché et nous avons du atterrir. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Aquilä criait presque pour se faire entendre.

_-_ On fait ce pourquoi on a été entraîné. Je pense que l'on est à une extrémité de la bataille. On va avancer vers l'épicentre là où le plus important se déroule. Nous devons en aucun cas nous séparer.

Harry remarqua que lui aussi devait crier pour se faire entendre.

A une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, deux elfes, très soucieux, se battaient à l'épée contre ce qui ressemblaient à des elfes noirs. Les ailes noires repliées leur permettaient de mieux combattre. Le combat était trop inégal. Harry fit apparaître sa baguette et :

« _Usurpare »_

Les épées glissèrent des mains des elfes noirs pour se planter devant Harry. Les elfes noirs tournèrent la tête en direction de Harry, le regardant méchamment. Les deux elfes par contre retrouvèrent espoir et regardèrent Harry avec une immense joie.

Les elfes noirs coururent en direction de Harry, certain furent touché mortellement par les deux elfes.

« _Usurpare »_

Ils furent éjectés en arrière au pied des deux elfes. L'herbe qui était si verte une seconde auparavant devint rouge pour toujours.

_-_ Thunder, derrière toi !cria la voix d'Aquilä.

A côté d'eux un elfe noir gigantesque et très robuste tuait tous ses opposants d'un coup d'épée, tout en riant. Il avançait de plus en plus vers Harry.

Le sorcier plongea sa main gauche dans sa besace et ressortit une petite sphère de métal. Il l'a lança en l'air et pointa sa baguette sur la tête du mastodonte.

_-Waddiwasi._

On entendit un sifflement dans l'air puis l'instant d'après l'elfe tomba en arrière, un trou dans le crâne, mort. Les elfes regardèrent Harry et sourirent quand ils reconnurent leurs sauveurs. Des « Le sorcier est là, le sorcier est là » retentirent dans le tumulte et se propagea en écho dans le rang des armées rendant espoirs à plusieurs personnes.

Harry regarda une Aquilä effrayé :

_-_ Quand je te disais que des sorts simples étaient les plus dangereux ! Tu me crois maintenant ?

Mais maintenant le temps n'était plus à la rigolade. Harry se sentait tout drôle. Il avait mal car il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose : pour la première fois de sa vie il avait détruit une vie de ses propres mains. Il avait tué. Dorénavant le Harry innocent n'existerait plus. Il avait disparu pour toujours. Le sang avait coulé. Il avait tué !

Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que c'était loin de là la dernière fois qu'il le ferait…

REVIEWS PLEASE !(En espérant que vous avez adoré !)

**Elaur** : J espère que l'inspiration t'es revenu pour ta première fic durant les vacances. Bonne rentrée aussi. Le chapitre a mis du temps à être publié et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! See you next time…

**Big Apple **: Merci je vais bien et toi ? Passé de bonne vacance ? J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire parce que j'y est passé au moins deux mois (un au brouillon et l'autre devant l'ordi).

Merci d'avoir reviewer (nouveau verbe). Amitié. (j espère publier le prochain en octobre).

**Christophe : **La ce n'est plus deux mois, mais trois mois d'attente. Comme pour l'autre j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. J ai aussi rater mon bac de français mais comme je redouble cela ne compte pas. …et t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la lâcher cette fic ! Amitiés.

**Arathorn :** Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Et deuxièmement j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre avec ce chapitre ! Je te promets que le prochain viendra beaucoup plus rapidement… Amitié !

**Sirius Aldebaran **: Ma fic est l'une de tes préférés ? C'est gentil de dire cela ! C'est sure qu'Harry dans un autre univers c'est inhabituelle mais je te promets qu'il va bientôt regagner Poudlard mais avec une autre surprise (qui arrivera dans deux chapitres). J'espère que tu as bavé d'envie ! Amitié.

**Zabou :** Ah Zabou ! Toujours pas avancée dans ta fic ? C'est sûr que la Terminale ça demande du boulot ! Si je te laisse une review à chaque fois c'est que j'adore ta fic et pour le montrer j'appui sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, que nous écrivain adorons et vénérons puisque c'est notre seul gagne pain pour ce que nous faisons On se revoie sur MSN ? Je t'embrasse.

**Raffi **: Au moins tu retiens le nom des créatures à ce que je voie ! Merci de laisser une review à chaque fois. Ah chaque fois je l'attends avec impatience. La terminale se passe bien ? Amitié.

**Pedro0114 :** Franchement je ne pense pas que tu attendes ce chapitre plus que le tome 6, car il n'y a aucune comparaison entre JK Rowling et moi (a part peut être le délai de parution) Je reprends ces personnages (ou plutôt un pour le moment). Mais merci quand même. Ca fait plaisir. Bonne rentrée ! Amitié.

**Amini : **C'est la première que tu me laisses une review et je te remercie pour cela ! Cela me fait plaisir le fait que tu apprécies ma fic. Un de mes nombreux problèmes est mon rythme de parution et je m'excuse pour cela. Amitié.

**Bastien : **Encore et toujours au rendez vous ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. T'inquiètes pas je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic avant la fin. Merci pour ta review. Amitié.


	10. Révélation

C est ma première fic alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci

Maelstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

JE SUIS DE RETOUR AVEC UN NOUVEAU ET TRES LONG CHAPITRE. JE M'EXCUSE DE NE PAS PU L'AVOIR PUBLIE PLUTOT MAIS INTERNET NE MARCHAIT PLUS CHEZ MOI. (D'AILLEURS IL NE MARCHE TOUJOURS PAS)! JE M'EXCUSE SINCEREMENT.

MERCI POUR TOUT CEUX QUI M'ONT ENVOYE DES REVIEWS. J'AI ENFIN ATTEINT LE CAP DES 100 ! MERCI POUR TOUT.

JE VOUS SOUHAITE À TOUS UNE TRES BONNE ET TRES LONGUE LECTURE !

**Résumé :** Le premier jour de l'été, Voldemort, accompagné de Pettigrow et de Bellatrix Lestrange apparaissent à Privet Drive dans le but d'en finir une fois pour toute avec Harry Potter. Ce dernier assiste aux sacrifices des deux derniers Maraudeurs (Remus étant de garde ce jour là) dans l'espoir qu'il puisse s'échapper. Mais Harry ne parvint pas à s'enfuir. Alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à le tuer, il atterrit, par le biais d'un rayon doré, dans un nouveau monde. _(**chapitre **1)_

Cette nouvelle terre dont il foule de ces pieds est en fait une terre de refuge créer par Merlin pour diverses créatures et êtres persécutés par les sorciers il y´a deux milles ans tel que les fées, dragons, griffons, elfes... (_**chapitre** 2_) Ce sont ces derniers qui l´ont fait apparaître dans ce monde qu´ils nomment Anduin. Il fait la connaissance de Lÿn, d´Ëdolrë, Orofornë et de Dragën. _(**chapitre** 3)_ Ce dernier lui enseigne à utiliser savoir la magie qu´il possède_. (**chapitre** 4)_ Car il apprend qu´il est celui d´après les astres, le plus susceptible à aider les elfes dans le combat qui se prépare entre les forces de la Lumière et celles des Ténèbres. Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi c´est lui qui a été envoyé et non un autre comme Dumbledore beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

Rapidement il montre des dispositions surprenantes. Sa maîtrise du feu et son animagus en forme d´Ardargris, sorte de tigre de Sibérie avec des ailes dorées, créature symbolisant la puissance et l´espoir, lui permette de devenir jour après jour cet espoir que les elfes attendent. Déjà, un combat l´oppose aux détraqueurs qu´il réussit à gagner de justesse.

Le temps avance inlassablement, le combat se rapproche à grande vitesse. Il apprend à reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis.

Un autre duel le met en scène contre une des plus puissantes créatures de l´ennemi : un des douze Shäzguls (créature immortelle, appelé aussi Serviteur des ténèbres, ayant une facette de serpent. (**_chapitre_** _8_) Lors de ce duel, il est plongé dans un coma magique où il ne s´en sort que grâce au pouvoir de l´amour. A son réveil, il fait la connaissance d´une belle jeune elfe ayant à peu près le même âge et nommée Aquilä. Dragën, Lÿn, Orofornë et Ëdolrë partent sur le front car la guerre est plus qu´imminente. Harry reste ainsi qu´Aquilä à la cité doré. Ils sont rejoints par l´ami le plus proche d´Aquilä, Eregion qui initie Harry aux bases du combat à l´épée. Après trois semaines d´entraînement, ils s´envolent vers le lieu de la bataille qui a commencé sans eux, mais dès les premières minutes, Eregion est séparé d´Aquilä et de Harry.(_**chapitre** 9_)

Le sorcier vit ses derniers moments d´innocences car pour survivre dans une guerre, il faut tuer pour ne pas l´être….

**Chapitre 10 :** Révélation

Eregion chercha du regard Aquilä et Harry mais les deux avaient disparus après qu'un dragon leur ait coupé la route. L'elfe regarda en dessous de lui : aucune parcelle de terre, aucune feuille, aucune brindille d'herbe au sol n'étaient épargné par les pieds des guerriers. Dans le ciel, les combats entre les dragons des deux clans faisaient rage et la monture d'Eregion tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les jets de flamme maladroitement lancés par les créatures. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'effrayait le plus : le fait de savoir qu'Aquilä n'était plus au près de lui l'inquiétait bien plus. Bien sûre elle était avec Harry qui pouvait facilement la défendre, mais il aurait mieux value être les trois ensembles. Maintenant il était seul.

Quelque chose frôla sa jambe. L'instant d'après, sa monture poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à toute vitesse vers le sol. Un trou dans la chair était apparu juste devant Eregion. La créature avait été mortellement touchée par un sortilège. Le pégase tomba de plus en plus rapidement vers le sol. Eregion essaya de débloquer ses jambes de la monture pour s'échapper. Mais elles restèrent bloqué par les lourdes ailes du pégase qui les écrasaient contre le flanc de l'animal. Il recommença. Ses gestes étaient moins habiles, il voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_-_ Allez ! Je t'en prie redresse tes ailes ! Je t'en supplie ! Lève en au moins une.

Mais la créature était morte. Lui parler ne servait plus à rien !

Eregion sortit son épée et coupa l'aile droite d'un geste rapide. Sa jambe droite se trouva soudainement libéré. Mais comme il avait un peu trop tiré cette jambe en arrière, il fut déséquilibré et tout son corps se déporta sur le flanc gauche. Sa jambe glissa de la monture et il tomba, le dos en premier, vers le sol en arrière. Mais il était trop près, bien trop près ! Plus le temps de battre des ailes ! Il ne restait plus qu'à s'écraser tout en se faisant le moins de mal possible.

« Hahhhhhh »

Une douleur aigue apparut au niveau du dos. Il se releva difficilement. Sa monture s'était écrasé juste à côté de lui. Un des sabots étaient positionné de tel sorte que si l'animal avait été légèrement dévié lors de sa chute, Eregion se serait fait écrasé par le sabot en pleine poitrine le tuant à coup sûre. Il se pouvait considérer comme chanceux.

Un hurlement de terreur le coupa de ses pensées. Un elfe noir, l'épée levé, se dirigeait en courant vers lui. Eregion leva son épée bloqua celle de son adversaire. D'un geste brusque son opposant fut désarmé. Instinctivement de la peur apparût dans les yeux de l'elfe noir, sachant ce qui allait se produire en suite. Eregion ne fut pas pris de pitié. D'un geste rapide, la lame coupa le corps en deux.

« Et de un ».

Il regarda les deux parties du corps tombés au sol, avec toujours cette même expression de terreur dans les yeux de l'elfe.

Un autre arriva à sa droite. L'elfe noir leva son arme d'une telle façon que toutes ses parties du corps furent découvertes. Il enfonça la lame au niveau de la poitrine. La tête de l'elfe noir tomba mollement sur la lame. Eregion retira la lame, toute ensanglanté, et le corps tomba en arrière.

« Deux ».

La douleur dans son dos avait disparu. Au moins une bonne chose. Un vieil elfe à sa droite était mal en point. Il tenait son épée d'une main. L'autre saignait abondamment. Deux elfes noirs le combattaient. Eregion avait l'impression qu'ils jouaient perversement avec l'elfe.

Eregion coura et s'interposa entre l'elfe et ses deux ennemis. Il bloqua les deux épées et poussa avec force. Un des deux elfes noirs tomba en arrière. Le vieil elfe planta son épée dans le corps. L'elfe noir fit tourner son épée et frappa avec force sur l'épée d'Eregion qui vibra sous le coup. Sa main était maintenant engourdie. Il se baissa sous le nouveau coup de l'elfe. La lame passa bien au dessus. Il déplia sa jambe et donna un coup dans les jambes de l'elfe noir. Ce dernier s'écroula sous la douleur. Eregion fit tourner son épée dans sa main et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'elfe noir, sous le regard horrifié de ce dernier.

« Trois »

Il détestait voir les derniers instants de vie d'une personne lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir dans les secondes qui suivaient, mais il n'y pouvait rien n'y faire : c'était soit tuer, soit se faire tuer. Alors il avait appris de duel en duel, de détruire la pitié qui était en lui. Maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien. C'étaient ses ennemis, ceux qui devaient le tuer. C'était la guerre…

Le vieil elfe se fit trancher la gorge par deux elfes noirs. La tête roula jusqu'au bottes d'Eregion.

_-_ AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA

Il se jeta avec force sur eux. Les elfes noirs surprit reculèrent sous les coups puissant et surtout adroit d'Eregion. Ce dernier fit de grands mouvements curvilignes avec son épée avant de trancher les jambes d'un des deux.

« Quatre »

L'autre elfe noir recula. Ses ailes commencèrent à battre : il allait s'envoler.

Eregion fit une roulade et leva son épée. Elle se planta entre le cou et la bouche de l'elfe.

Le corps de l'elfe tomba sur Eregion, l'étouffant presque. Il donna un coup sur le mort avec la garde de son épée. Le corps glissa mollement sur le sol, déversant du sang sur l'armure d'Eregion.

« Cinq »

Maintenant il devait retrouver Aquilä et Harry. Il partit vers le centre de la bataille : c'était le seul lieu possible de les retrouver. Le gros des armées s'y trouvait et on aurait sûrement besoin des compétences de Harry là bas.

Un elfe noir arriva derrière lui. Il donna un coup. Le duel prit fin.

« Et de six »

* * *

_-_ Glamdring, positionnez vous avec votre bataillon sur le côté gauche. N'attaquez que quand je vous le dirai !

_-_ Bien elfe Lÿn !

Lÿn regarda le nain donner des ordres à ses congénères. Elle les suivit des yeux. C'était vraiment des étranges créatures. Malgré leur petite taille, c'était des coureurs exceptionnels. Ils auraient pu passer inaperçus dans une foule mais la couleur rousse de leur barbe et de leur chevelure les rendait aussi visible qu'un troupeau de trolls dans une clairière. Ils avaient tous une hache qu'ils portaient au ceinturon et un disque d'un métal qu'eux seul connaissait et maîtrisait. Cette arme n'était pas à mettre dans les mains de n'importe qui, et surtout pas à quelqu'un autre q'un nain. Elle pouvait faire de gros dégâts : elle pouvait couper un os sans rencontrer de résistance. Elle s'utilisait comme un boomerang. On l'envoyait et elle revenait dans la main du lanceur à la fin de son parcours. Au fil des siècles de nombreux elfes avaient essayé d'utiliser cette arme mais nombre d'entre eux furent amputés à vie après leurs premiers essais. Seul les nains avec leur réflexe, meilleurs que ceux des elfes, pouvaient rattraper à l'instant fatidique l'arme. Voila pourquoi eux seuls avaient un pouvoir sur cette arme.

Lÿn rejoignit les autres elfes qui avaient été laissé avec elles pour combattre avec les nains !

Elle avait été désigné pour rejoindre cette petite armée pour combattre les Héliopathes.

Ces derniers se tenaient à des centaines de mètre devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore attaqué même si ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et restaient camper sur leur position. La plaine où ils se trouvaient, était un peu éloignée du combat et de la furie qui y régnait. Mais le même schéma ne saurait tarder ici. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'une des deux armées n'attaque.

_-_ Tu as fais passé les ordres Lÿn ?

Un elfe s'était adressé à la jeune elfe. C'était Aerandïr, un vieil elfe sage et très puissant mais pas autant que Dragën, son père. Ce dernier aurait pu prendre les commandes de ce bataillon mais il avait été décidé qu'il combattrait les terribles elfes noir magicien. Le commandement était donc revenu à Aerandïr. Mais la tâche était loin d'être facile pour Aerandïr, il devait combattre à un contre quatre.

_-_ Oui Aerandïr. Les nains sont prêts ! Ils n'attendent plus que nos ordres.

_-_ Très bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'ennemi d'attaquer. Tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour repousser la première vague.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Aerandïr! Tout se passera bien.

_-_ Le fait que ton père combatte autre part est une terrible perte pour nous. Mais nous sommes raisonnablement fort pour leur résister tous.

Une autre qualité de Aerandïr était son objectivité. Quand il savait que cela allait être dure, il ne le cachait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas créer de faux espoir. Il avait la faculté de montrer aux gens leur vrai nature, ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Lÿn rejoignit la vingtaine d'elfe qui formait la première ligne. Tous sans exception contrôlaient le feu, ce qui était indispensable dans cette bataille sinon c'était la mort assuré.

Tous étaient des amis, des gens qu'elle connaissait de loin ou de près : il y avait par exemple la vielle Tarï ou encore le très jeune Sùrion qui faisait ses débuts aujourd'hui. Il était promis à un avenir étincelant mais Lÿn doutait qu'il résiste à la guerre. L'angoisse était bien trop présente dans son regard pour qu'il soit dans un état de parfaite concentration besoin pour ce qui allait se dérouler. Cette angoisse ne s'arrêtait pas qu'a lui, elle s'étendait sur tous les autres visages.

Au fond d'elle Lÿn avait aussi un peu peur, mais elle ne le montrait pas autre car tous comptaient sur elle. Elle n'était pas la fille du grand Dragën, aussi appelé le seigneur du feu au vu de sa maîtrise parfaite de son élément, pour rien.

Elle regarda là où avait lieu la grande bataille. Son père était là bas, ainsi qu'Ëdolrë et peut être Harry si il avait terminé son entraînement. Et puis tous les autres elfes… Des gens qu'elle n'allait plus revoir du tout. C'était triste mais c'était la guerre.

Un hurlement déchira l'air.

Des créatures à têtes d'oiseau et au haut du corps couvert d'écailles noires commencèrent à courir. Une corne de feu de quelque centimètre et un bec en diamant complétait ce visage de faucon. Une longue flamme parcourait l'échine du dos et finissait en formant une queue. Seul les mains et les jambes n'étaient pas constituées d'écailles. A la place ils avaient des poils : leur seul point faible, même si théoriquement ce l'en était pas un car chacun de ces membres se terminaient par de longues griffes aiguisés qui pouvaient couper la terre la plus dure.

Les Héliopathes coururent de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à moins de cent mètres de la première ligne elfique, ils tendirent tous un de leur bras. La seconde d'après un déluge de feu s'abattit sur Lÿn. Il fallait immédiatement se protéger et contrer immédiatement. Déjà l'air était devenu irrespirable et Lÿn commençait à étouffer. Il fallait réagir maintenant, le feu allait bientôt tous les toucher. A ses côtés le jeune Sùrion avait l'air paralysé.

La voix forte de Aerandïr se fit entendre.

_-_ On leur renvoi tout !

Tous les elfes allongèrent leur bras et renvoyèrent par la pensée le feu, avant qu'il ne les atteigne, vers les Héliopathes, protégeant ainsi les nains derrière eux. Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre du côté des Héliopathes. Le feu formait une muraille qui empêchait les Héliopathes de distinguer les elfes. C'était le moment idéal pour riposter.

_-_ Maintenant ! Cria Lÿn.

Comme un seul être, les elfes se baissèrent au même instant. Plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre, suivi de nouveaux hurlements de la part des Héliopathes. Les sifflements réapparurent.

Lÿn regarda derrière elle. Tous les nains sans exception tenaient dans leur main leur disque de métal. Tous étaient recouverts de sang. La riposte avait marché. Lÿn détourna sa tête pour regarder en avant.

Le feu entre eux et les Héliopathes disparut d'un coup. Laissant place à une gigantesque horde, courant et piétinant les cadavres des premiers Héliopathes morts.

Lÿn se concentra. Une boule de feu apparût dans sa main.

Les Héliopathes étaient en marche et rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter à présent.

La bataille du feu venait de commencer.

_

* * *

_

_-_A droite Aldebaran !

Le griffon changea d'appui et pivota sur le côté. Un rayon se dirigea vers eux et frappa le sol un mètre devant Ëdolrë et Aldebaran. Il y eut une explosion et tout de suite après un nuage de poussière. Un autre impact devant et maintenant sur la droite. Les elfes noirs n'étaient pas vraiment encore au point question précision. Une chance pour lui. Ëdolrë pointa sa baguette sur un groupe d'elfe noir devant lui :

_-_ _Flaborae_

Un vent violent sortit de la baguette et propulsa les elfes noirs contre d'autres elfes noirs. Tous furent déséquilibrés. Saisissant sa chance Ëdolrë fit un geste souple de la main :

_- Eruptio_

Lorsque le rayon fusa de la baguette, Ëdolrë sentit comme un fluide puissant le traverser. Le sort toucha le groupe. Il y'eut une lumière intense et puis :

Boum !

L'explosion retentit. Un souffle chaud frappa le visage d Ëdolrë. Des débris furent envoyés sur lui qu'il esquiva en formant un bouclier autour de lui et d'Aldebaran. Le feu régnait à l'endroit où deux secondes auparavant se tenaient les elfes noirs. Il ne restait plus que des corps calcinés. L'explosion les avait tous tués. Aucun n'avait survécu.

« C'est déjà ça en moins ».

D'autres elfes noirs se trouvaient à sa gauche. Il lança un autre sort puissant qui les toucha tous. Aucun ne se releva. Le combat était fini pour eux pour toujours.

C'était trop facile ! Il n' y avait aucune résistance. Les informations étaient tronquées. Les troupes magiques les plus puissantes de l'ennemi ne se trouvaient pas ici. On l'avait éloigné délibérément. On devait l'occuper ici : c'était la seule raison, la seule plausible. Celui qui lui avait dit que les plus résistant elfes noirs se trouvaient ici l'avait trahi. Mais pourquoi devait il être là ? Pourquoi ici?

Ëdolrë prit alors sa décision : il devait quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible et rejoindre Dragën ou Orofornë :

_-_ Conduit moi vers le centre de la bataille Aldebaran. J'y serai d'une plus grande aide qu'ici.

Le griffon commença à courir. Tout d'un coup un choc retentit et Ëdolrë déséquilibré, fut projeté à terre. Un mur magique bleu translucide s'était érigé devant eux. Aldebaran qui s'était pris l'obstacle de plein fouet était encore un peu étourdi.

Ëdolrë se massa son poignet droit légèrement engourdi à cause de la chute. Il tâta ensuite avec sa baguette le mur magique. A chaque contact avec l'item magique le corps d' Ëdolrë était parcouru de décharge magique. Celui qui avait bâti ce mur était vraiment puissant.

_-_ Alors Ëdolrë, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Je n'en sais rien Aldebaran. Celui qui a créé cela ne veut pas que l'on parte. Mais à savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un allié je ne saurais le dire.

Un silence s'installa. Ëdolrë allait utiliser sa magie pour briser la protection lorsque d'un coup Aldebaran reparla, mais cette fois ci d'une voix plus alarmée qu'à l'ordinaire :

_-_ Retourne toi et tu auras ta réponse à ta dernière question. Et…et je crois que cela ne va pas te plaire.

Ëdolrë se tourna. A plus de vingt mètre, trois créatures à tête de serpent le regardaient. Trois êtres qu'il devait rencontrer lors de la bataille, mais pas aussi si tôt.

_-_ Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, dit Aldebaran plus pour lui-même que pour Ëdolrë.

Oui c'était un piège et Ëdolrë savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de s'en tirer vivant.

Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre plusieurs Shäzgul.

Le premier sort atteignit le sol en face de lui. Il y'eu une explosion. Il fut projeté sur un

Aldebaran encore à terre. Le combat pour sa vie venait de commencer et il était déjà perdu d'avance.

Son seul but était maintenant de résister le plus longtemps possible…

_

* * *

_

_- Deflagratio_

Un jet de flamme immense sortit de la baguette de Dragën et frappa les trois elfes noirs devant lui. Deux seulement eurent la bonne idée de se protéger derrière un bouclier. Le dernier par contre tomba à terre, brûler.

_-_ _Tonare_

Un éclair sortit de sa baguette et toucha les deux elfes noirs. Tous les muscles de leurs corps tremblèrent. Puis ils s'effondrèrent, rejoignant leur congénère dans le royaume des limbes.

C'était déjà trois de moins.

Un rayon vert passa à côté de lui. Il se retourna et désarma son adversaire avant que celui ne puisse faire un geste.

_-_ _Confrigere_

On entendit les os de l'elfe noir se briser sous les hurlements de ce dernier. Dragën avait appris à ne pas ressentir de la pitié. Un ennemi était un ennemi. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi.

De tous côtés des luttes féroces avaient lieu, souvent inégal. Mais ces luttes n'étaient rien par rapport à celle qu'il allait devoir faire. Il avait été décidé qu'il détruirait le roi des elfes noirs en personne. Après les Shäzgul, c'était sûrement la personne la plus puissante de l'armée ennemie. Le tuer démoraliserait sûrement une partie de l'armée noire. Tuer An-Lhak, c'était ainsi que cet elfe maléfique s'appelait, était possible : il n'était quand même pas le plus puissant des elfes pour rien.

Un elfe noir se jeta sur lui, l'épée levée. Il envoya un _expello_ puissant qui envoya l'elfe loin de lui. Devant lui une troupe de ses semblables étaient dans de mauvaises conditions : une troupe d'elfes noires et de manticores, des lions à queue et langue fourchue de serpent et une paire d'aile immense, les emprisonnaient. Dragën leva sa baguette et fit un mouvement curviligne :

_-Liana incarceris infragilis_

Des lianes sortirent de la terre et enroulèrent tous les elfes noirs et les manticores. Ceux-ci essayèrent de résister mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se sauver : Dragën projetât du feu avec sa main qui les brûlèrent toussans exception. Les elfes furent libérés et se rejetèrent dans le combat.

Il n'y avait encore aucune trace de An-Lhak mais c'était normal. La bataille venait juste de commencer.

Devant lui les elfes noirs s'écartaient de son chemin et partaient de l'autre côté. D'un sort, il en stupéfixia une dizaine.

Soudain une clameur plus importante que les bruits de la bataille se fit entendre. Ses semblables se répétaient une phrase, une même phrase. Au même moment que la rumeur circulait, dans chaque duel se déclencha un sursaut d'orgueil du côté des elfes. La situation n'était plus aussi désespérer: l'armée elfique regagnait des combats, des duels…

Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière lui : un sphinx courrait vers lui tout en reversant et écrasant chaque elfe noir qu'il rencontrait. D'un geste souple et gracieux qui n'appartenait qu'à cette race, le sphinx s'arrêtât juste devant Dragën.

_-_ Quel est la situation Sakhmet ?

_Ceux depuis l'aube, combattant les démons noirs,_

_De leur vie, voient leurs efforts voués au désespoir._

_Car surgissant parmi eux dans la pénombre,_

_La sombre âme du terrible roi des Ombres_

_Etouffe d'un baiser froid le restant de vie._

_Aucune victoire n'est réalisable, sauf si,_

_En renfort apparaisse l'âme bénéfique,_

_Car le roi ténébreux craint l'animal mythique._

_-_ Le roi des démons noirs est avec eux? Mauvaise nouvelles. Très mauvaise. Où sont ils exactement ?

_A l'extrémité de la vallée du Soupir,_

_Se trouve l'armée noire qu'il faut assaillir._

_-_ Quoi d'autre ?

_Les douze Serviteurs des Ténèbres sont là,_

_Provocant la désillusion dans les combats._

_Et pourtant divisé, ils sont invincibles._

_Qui s'y frotte, risque sa vie et devient cible,_

_Car personne n'est assez puissant pour les vaincre._

Le visage de Dragën se fit désespérer. Personne n'arrivait à battre les Shäzgul. Il fallait à tous prix gagner un duel important. Ëdolrë ? Non il était trop faible face aux Shäzgul. Orofornë ? Lÿn ? Olwë? Aucun de tous cela!

_Le roi des elfes noirs se cachant dans les ombres_

_Est invisible de tous dans ces heures sombres._

_-_ An-Lhak ne se montre pas encore ! Il attend le moment propice, je le connais. Il ne s'épuisera pas tant que tout ne marchera pas comme il voudra.

_De nulle part arriva sur un cheval ailé,_

_Celui venu d'un autre monde contre son gré._

La nouvelle mit plusieurs secondes avant d'atteindre son cerveau.

_-_ …Il …Le sorcier est là ?

_A l'extrémité des combats il se trouve,_

_Et de sa puissance, aux yeux de tous, il prouve_

_Qu'il est l'espoir des peuples combattants le Mal._

Dragën était au dessus de la jubilation : le sorcier était ici. Le problème des Démons Noirs était réglé.

_-_ Merci Sakhmet ! Rejoins les tient ainsi que les licornes et les gryffons et ralentit le plus possible les manticores. Faîtes le plus de dégâts possible et ensuite essayez de vous allier contre les Shäzguls.

_Tes ordres seront respectés elfe puissant,_

_Que t'accompagnent la magie des éléments._

Alors que le sphinx partait au galop, Dragën pointa sa baguette en direction du ciel :

_- Praesto_

Il y eu une détonation et une traînée doré avec des nuances de violet sortit et se dirigea comme une fusée dans le ciel. Puis il y eu une explosion. Plusieurs traînées naquirent, formant un dôme, de la première et redescendirent vers le sol, comme un feu d'artifice.

_-_ Ouch !

Une douleur apparut au niveau de son dos. Il se retourna : une vingtaine d'elfe noir avaient leur baguette pointée sur lui. Il fit un mouvement rageur avec sa baguette dans l'air :

_-Everbare_

Il y eu un éclair blanc, un nuage de poussière, et puis des cris de souffrances. Il ne restait plus que cinq combattants,…auquel se rajoutèrent trois manticores. Les cinq elfes noirs lancèrent un sort au même moment.

_-_ _Obmolior_

Un mur violet translucide prit forme devant lui. Les cinq sorts ricochèrent mais ne réussirent pas à détruire la protection. Un rugissement de puissance sortit de la gueule de l'un des manticores. Ce dernier s'élança sur Dragën. Il bondit. Dragën n'avait plus le temps d'envoyer un sort. La bête était trop rapide.

Soudain un jet de flamme, venu de nulle part, percuta la créature dans sa course. Elle tomba

, noire, brûlé. Une odeur de griller se répandit dans l'atmosphère.

Un autre jet de flamme et les ennemis restants furent calcinés.

Dragën se tourna pour voir un assez grand dragon vert émeraude se poser à côté de lui. De la fumée sortait de ses naseaux permettant ainsi de découvrir le responsable du sauvetage de Dragën.

_-_ Tu arrives à temps Beondïr. Merci pour m'avoir protéger.

Ce fut un murmure puissant, un souffle très rauque, qui lui répondit :

_-_ Tu nous as tellement aidé Dragën. C'est une manière de te remercier.

_-_ J aurai besoin de ton aide pour une mission de la plus haute importance : le sorcier est là. Je veux que tu l'amènes combattre les démons noirs. Ensuite tu obéiras à ces ordres. C'est compris ?

_-_ Ce que tu désires sera réalisé.

_-_ Pars maintenant. Et n'oublie pas : le sorcier se trouve à une extrémité de la bataille. De toute façon dès que tu sentiras une présence différente des autres, alors tu le trouveras.

_-_ Bien.

Le sol trembla sous les pieds de Dragën du à l'impulsion puissante de la créature ailée.

Dragën repartit immédiatement au combat, enchaînent sort sur sort, détruisant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il se retrouva soudain à une dizaine de mètres d'une petite armée constituée essentiellement d'elfe noirs. Ils étaient un peu trop pour lui. La meilleure des solutions aurait été de rebrousser chemin mais ce n'étaient plus possible dorénavant car lorsqu'il avait voulu délaisser cette parcelle de combat une voix l'avait interpellé, une voix dure et glaciale. Une voix qui peuplait les cauchemars de chaque elfe. Une voix sans comparaison avec aucune autre. Terrifiante et si puissante à la fois qu'on ne pouvait que frémir quand on l'entendait.

_-_ Alors on agit comme un lâche ? Mais où est donc passé le légendaire Dragën auquel rien ne faisait peur ?

Dragën se retourna pour fixer la petite armée. Les elfes noirs fixèrent quelque chose derrière eux. Ils étaient tous terrifiés. Lentement un mouvement eu lieu dans ce rassemblement et un chemin se créa, …laissant place à un elfe noire à la longue barbe grise en pointe, des tatouages en forme de runes sur le visage, des yeux rouge sang, un manteau noire avec des contours gris clair, un serpent rouge était autour de son cou et enfin une couronne faîte d'ombre sombre trônait sur sa tête : An-Lhak.

L'elfe déposa le serpent sur le sol qui partit vagabonder entre les pieds des elfes noirs. Il se redressa et s'approcha de Dragën.

_-_ Si tu pouvais savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment Dragën. C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

_-_ Je ne savais pas qu'un être aussi ignoble que toi pouvait faire une chose aussi merveilleuse que le rêve.

L'elfe noir ria, ce qui fit dresser les cheveux des elfes noirs derrière lui.

_-_ Mais tout le monde peut rêver Dragën…

_- _Seul ceux qui combattent le mal rêvent. C'est un fantasme que tu as eu, pas un rêve.

L'elfe noir ria une seconde fois. Les mêmes effets que la fois précédente se firent ressentir du côté des elfes noirs.

_-_ Le Bien et le Mal ! Le combat entre les ombres et la lumière ! Tu en es encore à ce stade là Dragën ? Tu es toujours aveugle ! Ne vois-tu pas- l'elfe brandit son poing- que seul le pouvoir existe ?

_-_ C'est toi qui es aveugle ! Tu es corrompu par le mal comme toute ton espèce. Le Bien existe, ainsi que le Mal. L'Amour existe. Ce que tu ignores te détruira An-Lhak. Et je vais te détruire.

_-_ Me détruire ? Peut être mais avant je t'assure que tu vas déguster. Allez y vous autres !

Tous les elfes noirs se ruèrent vers Dragën. L'elfe s'attendait à ce coup en traite d'An-Lhak.

Il leva sa baguette et d'une voix puissante il cria :

_-Deflagratio_

* * *

Orofornë s'approcha de l'elfe et d'un coup rapide il lui enfonça la lame de son épée dans le ventre. Il se retourna pour faire face à un autre adversaire. Il lui fallut trois coups cette fois pour toucher l'ennemi. Et c'était comme cela depuis ce matin… Jamais de pause, toujours combattre sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher…

Il regarda autour de lui : tout le monde se battait. Par Merlin, pourquoi cette guerre avait elle eu lieu ? Toutes ses horreurs, cette atmosphère irrespirable, ce sang, ces morts ! Pourquoi ? La liberté ? Idée idiote, la liberté ne pourra jamais exister. Il y aura toujours des conflits. L'Utopie n'existe pas. Il fallait qu'il y ait un équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, mais cette idée là personne ne l'admettait. Et pourquoi ? La peur de voir le Mal exister ? Mais qu'elle était le sens de la vie si seul le Bien régnait? Tout engendre des luttes. L'Amour est un combat. La vie entière est une immense bataille.

Puis comment se définir en tant que Bien ou Mal ? La race ? Le fait que je sois un elfe ne doit pas me mettre obligatoirement dans la case des gentils.

Tout le monde naît égaux. Ce sont les préjugés qui nous forment et nos choix sont déterminés par ces préjugés.

Et puis celui qui un jour s'était levé et avait définit l'idée du Bien et du Mal était un parfait crétin. Sur quoi s'était il basé pour faire cette déclaration qui changea le monde à tout jamais?

Faire le Bien et faire le Mal ? Comment savoir de quel côté on est ? L'amour est autant une force bénéfique que maléfique. Aimer et ne pas l'être au retour : est ce que le cœur peut résister à cela sans engendrer de la violence?

Dragën se trompait avec ses histoires de Bien et de Mal, An-Lhak se trompait avec sa croyance dans le pouvoir, tout le monde se trompait.

Mais lui, Orofornë, n'avait pas été plongé lors de son enfance dans la lutte entre le Bien et le Mal. On ne lui avait pas appris à faire la différence. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il pouvait à la fois contrôler la magie et le combat à l'épée magique, ce qui était impossible tant chez les elfes noirs que chez les elfes. Même Dragën ne savait pas pourquoi. La raison était toute simple : il n'était pas un elfe à part entière. Sa mère était une elfe, mais pas son père. Non, ce dernier était un elfe noir. Et de cette union il était né…ainsi que sa sœur jumelle Lorièn. Si semblables mentalement, mais si différent physiquement. Si lui était le parfait héritage de sa mère, alors elle, sa sœur, était bien la digne fille de son père. Mais ils avaient été écartés de la civilisation et les parents ne leur parlèrent jamais du Bien, du Mal ou de la puissance. Neuf ans. Pendant neuf ans il avait été baigné lui et sa sœur dans cette ambiance. Puis un jour les elfes noirs qui étaient à la recherche de son père, les trouvèrent : ils tuèrent ses parents, enlevèrent Lorièn. Il fut laissé pour mort. C'est là que Dragën le retrouva parmi les décombres et l'emmena avec lui. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'on lui enseigna ce qu'était le Bien et le Mal, mais il était trop tard car Orofornë était à l'âge où on trouvait les réponses seul sans l'aide des autres. Ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'il vit sa sœur, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde…

Un manticore fonça sur lui. Il s'écarta et enfonça la lame de son épée dans le corps de la bête. Mais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, se passa. L'épée resta enfoncée dans le flanc de la bête, malgré tous les efforts d'Orofornë pour la retirer. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : lâcher son épée et la perdre ou ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce que la lame se retire d'elle même du corps de la bête. Le manticore continua sa course, entraînant avec lui un Orofornë qui se faisait traîner sur le sol rocailleux, écorchant son armure. Cette dernière n'allait pas faire long feu à ce train là. Quelques instants après, ses doutes eurent raison et son armure céda. La peau de son bras fut écorchée. Il réprima un cri de douleur. Si cela ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite il ne lui resterait plus de bras.

Finalement le manticore s'arrêtât. Sa tête tourna et il retira d'un geste puissant de sa mâchoire la lame hors de son corps et la jeta au loin emmenant Orofornë dans son mouvement. Orofornë se le va difficilement, son bras droit le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il n'y avait plus de peau.

De sa main gauche, il prit une potion qui se trouvait dans sa besace et en répandit le contenu sur la partie brûlé. Il se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait mal mais c'était nécessaire pour que le bras guérisse rapidement.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Le manticore ! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Il se retourna tenant la poignée de son épée dans sa main gauche. La créature perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle ne lui resterait plus quelques instants à vivre.

_-_ Tu as bien travaillé Némée. Je regrette que de ne pas pouvoir guérir ta blessure. Elle est mortelle. Adieu mon ami,…mon seul ami.

La tête de lion tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Une silhouette fine, le tout drapé dans un manteau vert sombre, la tête caché dans un capuchon. Seul ses ailes noires, ouvertes pour freiner le vol et ainsi atterrir sur le sol dans une position confortable, permettaient d'identifier la créature devant lui C'était une elfe noire. Celle ci s'approcha du manticore et lui caressa la tête. Orofornë la regarda faire jusqu'à ce que la créature ferme les yeux pour toujours. Orofornë ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à réagir : il aurait pu prendre la fuite ou tuer l'elfe noire, mais son instinct lui disait le contraire, d'attendre.

Finalement l'elfe noir se releva et fixa Orofornë. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de visage de l'elfe noir. L'inconnue tira une épée de son fourreau. Une épée qu'Orofornë connaissait bien car c'était…la sienne. Non, la jumelle de la sienne. Son épée était à ses côtés. Pourtant c'était impossible. Chaque épée était unique.

_-_ La même. Exactement la même. Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre Orofornë ?

L'elfe noir le connaissait! C'était impossible. Bien sûr il était connu de réputation dans le monde elfique mais de là à ce qu'un elfe noir le reconnaisse rien que par son physique c'était inimaginable.

_-_ Comment me connais tu ? Tous ceux de ta race qui m'ont affrontés ont été tué par la lame de mon épée.

_-_ Tu te trompes Orofornë. Je suis la seul elfe noire qui t'est affrontée et qui est toujours en vie.

_-_ Tu as tort. Tous ceux qui m'ont rencontré sur leur chemin ne sont plus là pour le raconter.

L'elfe noir parti dans un grand rire. Pas un rire de brute sauvage. Non un rire cristallin, presque innocent, un son étranger et surtout inconnu pour une bouche d'elfe noire.

_-_ Tu es si sûr de toi ? Recherche dans tes souvenirs les plus profonds. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de moi. La seule elfe noire que tu n'es jamais tué.

Tout en disant cela, l'elfe noire baissa le capuchon de son manteau et dégagea ainsi une assez longue chevelure noire corbeau. Son visage était maintenant à découvert. Des yeux bleus marines étincelants, un visage assez pâle, un nez fin, et dans le tout, un tatouage runique sur la partie droite du cou et qui enlevait un peu de beauté à cette elfe noire. La représentation féminine parfaite du visage de son père. Non c'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, pas … :

_-_… Lorièn?

L'elfe noire sourria :

_- _Bonne réponse Orofornë. Tu ne m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois.

_-_ C'est vraiment toi? Tu as tellement changé. Je suis si content de te voir. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Le visage de Lorièn devint plus triste. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

_-_ Moi aussi je suis contente, mais tout est finis entre nous petit frère. Tu es un elfe. Je suis une elfe noire. C'est la guerre et je dois te tuer.

Orofornë resta un moment sans voix. Tuer. Elle devait le tuer. Encore cette maudite loi de tuer ou d'être tuer. Non, il n'allait pas devoir perdre sa sœur alors qu'il venait de la retrouver.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer. Nous avons qu'à nous enfuir loin d'ici comme nos parents l'ont fait.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis sous leurs ordres et je ne peux rien faire. J ai passé un pacte. J'ai donné une partie de mon âme. J'ai…

_-_ Quoi ? Tu as donné ton âme? Tu n'es pas folle? Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fais?

_-_ Il fallait que l'on me respecte. J'étais seule. Personne ne m'aidait. Seule la puissance me permettait d'avoir un nom, d'être reconnu des autres.

_-_ Et tu as passé un pacte pour du pouvoir, _cria Orofornë_. N'as-tu rien retenu de ce que père et mère nous ont dit ? Et puis nous sommes déjà suffisamment puissant. Tu es comme moi petite sœur. Nous possédons la même magie. Regarde ton épée et la mienne. Elles sont semblables. Il fallait résister aux autres. Les combattre…

_-_ Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Orofornë. Je n'ai pas le même caractère. J'ai … du les subir. J'ai changée. Je ne suis plus la Lorièn que tu connaissais. Tu es un elfe…

_-_ Je me fiche d'être un elfe! Tu l'es autant que moi. Je ne crois ni au Bien, ni au Mal, ni au pouvoir. Rien ne nous différencie Lorièn. On a le même sang. On a le même pouvoir. On est jumeaux.

_-_ Alors si tu ne crois pas en tout ça, pourquoi te bats tu ?

Orofornë regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Comment avait elle pu tomber aussi bas? Etait elle encore sa sœur? Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas une histoire de pacte qui changerait la donne. Elle sera toujours sa sœur quoique qu'elle fasse. Toujours….

_-_ Pour te venger, toi et nos parents. Juste pour cela.

_-_ Comment te vengeras tu de moi si tu me tue ?

_-_ Je ne tuerai jamais car tu es ma sœur. Et même si on me l'ordonne, je préférai mourir que devoir t'enlever la vie.

_-_ Je n'ai pas la même force de caractère. Je ne peux pas résister aux ordres de An-Lhak. Je m'excuse mais je dois te tuer même si tu es mon frère. Et puis- elle fit avec un sourire- je suis une des seules suffisamment puissante pour te tuer.

_-_ Alors partons dans un endroit où on entendra plus parler de nous. Comme père et mère ! Partons dans un endroit désert ! Ou rejoint notre camps ! J'expliquerai aux autres ! Ils m'écouteront ! On te protégera. Mes amis comprendront. Tout le…

_-_ Je suis désolé pour tes amis Orofornë.

_-_ Désolé mais pourquoi ?

Lorièn regarda le centre de la bataille. Il n'y avait aucune expression dans son regard, vide, désert. Elle lui répondit tout en faisant tout pour ne pas le regarder:

_-_ Je connais tes amis. Je sais qui ils sont. Le sage Dragën, le puissant Ëdolrë, et dernièrement le jeune sorcier venu de l'ancien Monde. Et j'ai le regret de te dire qu'aucun ne sortira vivant de cette bataille. Ils vont tous tomber dans des pièges. A l'heure qu'il est ton ami Ëdolrë a du succomber, ce sera bientôt le tour du sage Dragën. Il ne fera pas le poids face à An-Lhak. Et puis viendra le tour du sorcier. Les Shäzguls en on fait une affaire personnelle.

_-_ Une affaire personnelle ? Que veux tu dire par là ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas un, deux ou trois Shäzguls qui s'occuperont de lui. Non tous les Shäzgul réuni pour combattre une seule et même personne. Les douze! Le sorcier n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance. Tes amis ont perdu ! Tu as perdu! Les elfes et leurs alliés ont été vaincu. Et maintenant je te laisse le choix : soit tu pars d'ici et tu te caches jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, soit tu restes et je te tuerai. Choisi bien car il n'y aura pas de second choix.

_-_ Hahahahaha! Crois tu vraiment que je vais abandonner mes amis? Je reste ici, et quoique tu fasses, tu pourras toujours me rejoindre et faire le bon choix à n'importe quelle moment. C'est une promesse que je te fais, pas une dernière chance.

L'elfe noire sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Orofornë :

_-_ Tu as choisi Orofornë. _Ever…_

_- Sphaera Patrona._

_- …bare!_

Un bouclier bleu translucide se mit en place autour de l'elfe juste avant qu'un éclair surgisse et frappe la protection de plein fouet.

_- Sectura_

_- Scutum _

Le sort maléfique se fracassa contre le bouclier. Avant que sa sœur ne puisse faire un geste, Orofornë secoua sa baguette et envoya la formule plus puissamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

_- Expello_

L'elfe noire fut projeté avec violence contre un rocher derrière elle.

_-_ Lorièn!

Orofornë couru vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Arrivé à deux mètres d'elle, il ne vit pas le sort qu'elle venait juste d'envoyer :

_- Necis Ablegatio_

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Orofornë était par terre, le visage torturé par la douleur. Sa jambe gauche lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Effectivement il y avait une large coupure sur tout le long du mollet et cela saignait abondamment.

_-_ Voila ce qui arrive quand on abaisse sa garde quelques secondes.

_-_ Un…une sœur ne fer…rait jamais cela à son… frère.

_-_ Les règles du jeu ont changé. Et je ne suis plus ta sœur maintenant. Je suis celle qui te tuera.

_- Eva…nes…co dolo…ris… Sa…nare_

Le sang s'arrêtât immédiatement de couler et la plaie se cicatrisa. Il n'y avait plus de douleur maintenant, enfin jusqu' à la fin des effets du sort. Il se releva. Ca va il pouvait marcher.

_-_ La douleur n'a pas été trop grande à ce que je voie.

_-_ Arrêtons nous de te battre ! Cela ne sert à rien petite sœur.

Orofornë se sentit tout d'un coup emporté à toute vitesse contre la paroi derrière lui. Son dos la percuta violemment et douloureusement.

_-_ JE NE SUIS PLUS TA SŒUR!

Cette phrase lui fit mal au cœur. Une douleur plus atroce que celle de sa jambe ou de son dos. Une douleur qu'on ne pouvait guérir. Plus sa sœur? Avait il bien entendu ?…Oui. Elle le reniait. Et c'était une douleur atroce. Aimé et ne pas l'être en retour. Et cela engendre de la violence.

_-_ Alors si tu n'es plus ma sœur! Je ne vais pas regretter de te tuer comme tous ceux qui te ressemblent.

_-_ Je vois que tu as compris sur un point. Mais c'est moi qui te détruira.

_-_ Ah oui ?

Et les deux lancèrent en même temps le même sort :

_-_ _Expelliarmus_ !

_- Waddiwasi_

* * *

Un sifflement dans l'air. Un bruit de chute. Un hurlement de douleur. Le silence. Un trou. Un mort.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Que des cadavres. Des corps dont il avait ôté la vie. Non il y avait encore une présence encore vivante à côté de la sienne : Aquilä.

_-_ Tu n'es pas pris de pitié quand tu les tues ? Très bonne question d'ailleurs est ce que les êtres humains connaissent la pitié ?

_-_ On connaît la pitié et je la connais extrêmement bien. Sauf qu'ici je ne suis pas pris de pitié. Ils ont tenté de me tuer et bien je leur répond, sauf qu'avec moi la fin est toujours le même : ils meurent et je reste en vie.

_-_ Quel arrogance!

_-_ Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est un fait réel.

_-_ Si tu …

Un son mélodieux coupa sa phrase. Un phénix vola en piqué vers eux suivi d'un grand dragon vert émeraude. Le phénix se posa sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que le dragon se posa juste devant eux, écrasant les elfes noirs mort.

_- _Je suis si content de te voir Archenar ! Je vois qu'heureusement tu n'es pas encore blessé. Tu t'es bien battu ?

Pour toute réponse, le phénix chanta une louange qui donna un surplus de courage à Harry.

_-_ Les Feroxis ne t'oublieront pas avant un bon moment. Mais je préférais t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à mon ultime duel.

Le phénix nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

_-_ Sorcier ! Le sage Dragën m'a été envoyé pour te mener aux démons noirs car il est l'heure de les combattre.

_-_ Les détraqueurs? Déjà ? Je ne les attendais pas de si tôt ! Où sont ils pour que je puisse enfin les détruire?

_-_ Monte sur mon dos, ainsi que ta compagne, qui même si a des ailes, ne pourra jamais voler aussi rapidement que moi.

Harry mit ses deux mains sur le dos de l'animal et fit pression dessus pour se mettre son corps sur le dragon. Quand ce fut chose faîte, il plaça une jambe autour de chaque flan de l'animal comme sur un cheval. Il tendit le bras et aida Aquilä à monter. Cette dernière se plaça derrière et entoura Harry de ses bras. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre le dos de Harry.

Cette présence, ce toucher, ne laissa pas le sorcier indifférent. Un sentiment, non plus tôt un bien être général, parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. L'amour? Peut être après tout, mais elle n'était pas pour lui, elle n'était plus pour lui. Elle était amoureuse d'Eregion et cela Harry l'avait deviné rien qu'en voyant ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux durant son entraînement. De toute façon il n'était pas fait pour être avec elle : il était sorcier et elle était une elfe. Elle vivait ici, et lui dans un autre monde. Peut être dans une autre vie…? Franchement, il faudrait bien qu'il tombe amoureux de la bonne personne un jour.

Soudain ce bien être se dissipa et se changea en quelque chose d'indigeste comme lorsqu'il était prêt des Détraqueurs. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'approchait.

Effectivement une centaine de démon noir se trouvait dans les airs devant lui. Les âmes noires attaquaient sans relâche les elfes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser leurs assauts avec de modeste vapeur argenté qu'Harry reconnu comme étant de piètre patronus. C'était normal que tout aille mal de ce côté ci de la bataille si personne n'était capable de se défendre convenablement.

_-_ Posez moi ici.

Le dragon ouvrit ses ailes, qui se gonflèrent sous la portée importante de l'air. Le choc avec le sol fut plus violent à ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Poussé par la force centrifuge, il fut à deux doigts de se casser le nez sur les écailles du dragon si Archenar n'avait pas fait rempart de ses plumes.

Il sauta au sol et lança à l'aveuglette le patronus avant qu'un quelconque souvenir triste n'apparaisse mentalement :

_- Spero Patronus_

Un cerf émergea de la baguette et percuta les détraqueurs les plus proches. Un loup argenté d'assez grande taille rejoignit le cerf et l'aida à repousser les détraqueurs les plus proches permettant ainsi de libérer certains elfes prit aux pièges. Ces derniers se positionnèrent derrière Harry et Aquilä.

_-_ Elfes! Laissez faire le sorcier ainsi que la jeune elfe. Partez au centre de la bataille et combattez jusqu'à votre mort. Pour le Bien !

Suivant les consignes du dragon, les elfes laissèrent Harry et Aquilä face aux démons noirs.

Déjà ces derniers s'étaient regroupés et attaquèrent. Harry lança un patronus, mais celui-ci fut contrer pas le nombre trop élevé des détraqueurs. Harry, surpris, baissa sa garde quelques secondes ce qui permit aux détraqueurs d'utiliser à pleines puissances leurs pouvoirs néfastes.

Immédiatement Harry s'écroula, la tête pleine d'horreur.

Aquilä se mit devant lui et tenta tant bien que mal de faire un patronus, mais ses sorts, sous la panique de voir Harry souffrir et surtout impuissant, se révélèrent très inefficace. A son tour elle commença à ressentir les effets des attaques des démons noirs et lentement perdit conscience des évènements.

Archenar piquait sur les détraqueurs mais ses coups n'eurent aucun effet car à chaque fois il traversait les créatures des ténèbres sans les toucher.

Beondir, le dragon, se plaça au dessus de Harry et d'Aquilä. Il envoya divers jets de flamme qui mirent le feu aux détraqueurs. Feu qui disparu assez rapidement car l'aura noire qui accompagnait chaque démon noir emprisonnait le feu et le coupait de l'air.

Peu à peu, les détraqueurs se rapprochèrent de Harry et d'Aquila, volant toujours plus bas et plus prêt.

Et d'un coup surgit de la gorge d'Aquilä un son d'horreur que l'on aurait jamais du trouver chez un être comme elle.

Sirius tombait à travers le voile, Rémus tombait à ses pieds. Et Harry assistait à ce spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. Puis il entendit un cri. Un cri qui ne faisait pas partie du décor. Un cri de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus réelle. Une voix qui l'appelait à l'aide :…Aquilä! Elle était en danger! Elle avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il la sauve !

Lentement les visions s'évanouirent peu à peu. Certaines sensations revenaient. Il faisait très chaud. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un spectacle de destruction : le feu s'était propagé tout autour d'eux, les détraqueurs tournaient autour de lui à toute vitesse, et au dessus de lui, le dragon qui tentait de le protéger avait l'air d'être en très mauvais posture. Et à sa droite…un spectacle encore plus horrible : le si beau visage Aquilä était tordu par la douleur, elle tremblait violemment de la tête au pied. Elle hurlait !

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. Sa force s'était comme décuplée. Comment des êtres aussi immonde pouvaient toucher un corps aussi pur? De sa main gauche il prit sa baguette tandis que sa main droite se renferma sur la poignée de son épée. Il l'a tira de son fourreau. Des irisations dorées parcoururent la lame et éclairèrent cette dernière.

Harry fit un geste souple du bras et enfonça la lame de son épée dans un démon noir. Un hurlement inhumain s'éleva dans l'air avant que le détraqueur n'explose en plusieurs particules qui s'évaporèrent à tout jamais.

Un autre détraqueur se tenait devant Harry. Il abattit son épée avant que la créature ne puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ses gestes ne furent pas sans conséquence : les démons noirs virent qu'il pouvait les tuer et décidèrent donc de l'attaquer tous en même temps. Harry repoussa les divers vagues offensives tout en éliminant à chaque fois un grand nombre de détraqueur.

Les détraqueurs ne pouvaient lutter contre l'épée de l'Espoir. Une de ces créatures noires s'approcha trop près d'Aquilä et Harry lança, avec un cri de rage, son épée tel un javelot. L'arme atteignit sa cible.

Harry sentit une présence plus néfaste que les autres, voyant qu'il n'avait plus son arme, il tendit son bras et appela son épée qui vola directement dans sa main droite. Il se retourna et donna un puissant coup d'épée dans la direction de la puissance néfaste.

CLING

Un bruit assez grave, comme un choc entre deux métaux, retentit. L'épée avait été arrêtée dans son élan par un objet doté d'une force considérable. Harry se sentit projeté en arrière sous la force du coup.

Harry leva les yeux et vit un détraqueur, le plus grand qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais ce n'était pas sa taille le plus bizarre, non, c'était la couronne en or qui siégeait au dessus de sa tête et surtout une épée terrible qu'il tenait dans une de ses horribles mains. L'épée qui avait contré la sienne.

Même si Harry ne savait pas qu'elle importance avait la créature en face de lui, il avait une petit idée, idée qui se conforta être juste puisque :

_-_ Le roi des démons noirs, fit dans un souffle une Aquilä blanche sortant d'un cauchemar et rentrant dans un nouveau.

_-_ Aquilä, cria Harry.

Le sorcier se retourna et alla partir vers elle lorsqu'il vit la soudaine peur dans les yeux de l'elfe. Il se baissa promptement et évita de justesse la lame de son adversaire qui passa juste au dessus de lui. Harry se retourna et donna un coup d'épée stoppé une nouvelle fois par l'épée de son adversaire. Des étincelles dorés et noires naquirent de l'entrechoquement des deux lames.

_-_ A Âmes opposées, épées opposées, fit une voix rauque et sifflante.

Le roi des démons noirs venait de lui parler. La phrase s'accompagna d'une haleine putréfiante, une haleine de mort, qui faillit faire vomir Harry.

Harry attaqua une nouvelle fois, cette fois au niveau du bas de robe du roi. Celui arrêtât l'élan de l'épée avec la sienne. Harry essaya de forcer mais la force du roi était trop importante.

_-_ Voici le combat que les miens attendaient depuis longtemps, et tu n'es pas près pour m'affronter. C'est la fin de ta race.

_-_ Vous savez je ne suis pas le dernier des sorciers, et puis les miens ont le savoir pour se défendre contre vous.

_-_ Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de celui qui est en toi. Les sorciers ne sont rien à nos yeux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'_Ardargris. _Le dernier de la race. Le dernier vivant. Aujourd'hui aura lieu le combat final que chacune des deux races attend depuis des millénaires.

Harry essaya encore de pousser l'épée du détraqueur mais celle-ci restait bloqué et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il remarqua alors que si sa lame était parcourue d'irisation dorée, celle du roi était traversée de reflets sombres.

_-_ Tu es impuissant Ardargris. Je vais te détruire dans d'affreuses souffrances. Que dirais tu de revivre la mort de ton parrain ou celle de tes parents ? Et oui je sais tout de toi ! Ca te dirait de les revoir une nouvelle fois ? Tous ces morts que tu as entraîné et que tu n'as pas pu empêcher. Tout cela à cause de toi…

_-_ Taisez vous!Arrêter de parlez d'eux.

_-_ Ahahah! Je pourrai te réduire à un état lamentable en une seconde, mais vois tu, pour les miens et pour l'Histoire, je vais faire durer ce combat pour t'humilier encore plus. Une seule attaque sur ton esprit et j'aurai gagné, une seule attaque!

_-_ Vous ne savez pas vers quoi vous vous engagez ! Me laissez vivant pour me tuer à petit feu pourrait être la plus grande erreur de votre vie. Enfin je dis vie mais je ne sais même pas si vous en avez une.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre _Ardargris_?

D'un geste brusque avec son arme il repoussa l'épée de Harry. Le sorcier perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de voir la lame du roi se lever : il roula son corps en dehors de la trajectoire de l'arme…

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

… mais il n'avait pas été aussi rapide qu'il aurait fallu.

Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur toute sa peau au niveau de son bras gauche. Une entaille sur son bras laissait couler un flot de sang.

_-_ La bête est touchée à ce que je voie.

Archenar poussa un cri et fit un piqué en direction de son maître Il se positionna au dessus du bras endoloris et y versa des larmes. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se blesser : il fut éjecté par un puissant coup d'épée de la part du roi des démons noirs. L'oiseau tomba comme mort.

_- _Archenar !

Le phénix était encore vivant : il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon. Il avait quand même réussi à guérir une partie de la blessure de Harry mais cette dernière était encore pénible.

_-_ Tout comme l'Ardargris, le phénix est hors de combat. Démons noirs, nous sommes les maîtres de l'univers !

_-_ Pas encore !

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir une Aquilä éprouvé par la souffrance et la fatigue. Elle se tenait droite, la baguette pointée devant elle en direction du roi, mais Harry voyait bien que cette posture lui demandait beaucoup d'effort.

_-_ _Spero Patronus_

Le loup argenté sortit de la baguette et alla affronter le roi des morts. Mais dès que le sort arriva à quelques centimètres du roi, il s'évapora.

_-Spero Patronus_…_Spero Patronus_…_Spero Patronus_… Oh non ! Merlin, non par pitié, il faut que ça marche, il le faut. Je vous en supplie!

Ses patronus étaient inefficaces contre le roi des démons noirs. Ils disparaissaient tous sans avoir pu toucher le détraqueur.

_-_ Cela ne sert à rien elfe. L'espoir n'est plus aussi puissant que le désespoir. Les miens vont s'occuper de toi et l'Ardargris va pouvoir assister à une nouvelle mort sans rien pouvoir faire et une nouvelle fois à cause de lui.

Le roi partit dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire. Immédiatement les démons noirs qui volaient autour d'eux s'approchèrent près d'Aquilä. Cette dernière commençait à ressentir de nouveaux les effets néfastes et sa résistance se fit désespérer :

_-_ Non lâchez moi, allez vous en, non, NON, pas ça, pas ça. S'il vous plait. De l'aide, s'il vous plait quelqu'un de l'aide. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN.

La jeune elfe donna des coups de poing dans le vide tentant de frapper les détraqueurs.

_-_ Laissez moi, je vous en prie. Partez ! PARTEZ !

Elle tomba tout d'un coup par terre, sur les genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tapa le sol de ses mains comme une démente.

_-_ Laissez là. Je vous en prie, tuez moi, mais laissez la vivante!

Mais les démons noirs n'écoutèrent pas Harry, et continuèrent à tourner de plus en plus prêt d'Aquilä. Certains de ces derniers avaient même commencé à retire leur capuche.

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui, une rage plus puissante que celle ressentit contre Bellatrix, Voldemort ou encore Rogue. Une rage qui avait attendu des millénaires, et qui venait de se réveiller. Une rage si puissante que le sol sous Harry commença à trembler. La rage de l'espoir, la rage des Ardargris allait bientôt éclater…

Il y eut tout d'un coup un silence complet dans la bataille comme si le monde était conscient de ce qui allait se passer. Puis un puissant rugissement retentit!

Harry s'était transformé en _Ardargris_, et s'était jeté sur les détraqueurs autour d'Aquilä. D'un coup de griffe il en tua deux puis sauta au niveau de la gorge de l'un d'entre eux et planta ses crocs dans le drap noir. Les démons noirs autour de lui s'enfuyaient. Le roi volait vers Harry en volant, l'épée levée. Harry couru et sauta sur le roi. Le roi donna un coup d'épée. Elle manqua Harry de peu. L'ardargris planta ses griffes dans le drap noir du roi. Sous la puissance du saut de Harry, ce dernier et le roi furent projetés en arrière. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Les détraqueurs tentèrent de séparer l'Ardargris de leur roi, mais ce fut peine perdu : un coup de griffe et ils disparurent à jamais.

Le roi des démons noirs donnait des coups d'épée pour tenter d'éloigner l'Ardargris de lui. Un coup de patte puissant lui fit perdre son épée. D'autre détraqueurs vinrent aider leur roi. Ce dernier pu reculer et appela son épée. Celle-ci vola vers sa main mais Harry l'arrêtât en sautant dessus et en fermant sa gueule sur la poignée.

Harry se retransforma en lui-même.

_-_ Alors Roi, on a perdu son épée?

Le roi fit alors un geste qui surprit Harry : il prit d'une main Aquilä, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et la porta comme si c'était un vulgaire chiffon.

_-_ Et toi Ardargris, tu as perdu un être cher ?

_-_ Laissez Aquilä.

_-_ Un échange alors : mon épée contre l'elfe. Un objet contre une vie. Donne moi l'épée et je libérerai l'elfe.

Harry envoya l'épée en l'air. Le démon noir l'a rattrapa d'une main et la mit directement sous le cou d'Aquilä.

_-_ Crois tu vraiment que j'aurais libéré l'elfe ? Pauvre naïf. Quels goût ont ces lèvres a-t-on avis?

Le roi des démons noirs enleva sa capuche et approcha ce qu'il lui servait de bouche vers celle d'Aquilä.

_-_ Aquilä !

Quelque chose éclata en Harry. En même temps un éclair frappa le roi des démons noirs. Le détraqueur lâcha Aquilä et fut éjecté loin derrière. Sa robe noire commença à prendre feu.

Harry se précipita vers Aquilä. Heureusement elle respirait encore mais son visage était plus blanc que d'habitude. Quelque chose bougeait dans ses bras. Harry distingua Archenar. Celui-ci aussi était vivant mais tout comme Aquilä, il était inanimé. Harry souffla un coup : ils étaient sauf et c'était le principal. Mais ils avaient été touchés et ça il ne pouvait se le pardonner.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Une colère comme jamais il n'avait ressentit. Une colère qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se venger. Une colère immense qu'il pouvait transformer dorénavant en foudre!

Il se retourna et fixa le roi des démons noirs du regard. Ce dernier était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, l'épée dans la main tentant de se remettre en bonne posture. Harry marcha d'un pas conquérant vers lui. Il tendit sa main : son épée vola jusqu'à lui. Tout en continuant de marcher vers le roi il lui cria :

_-_ Je n'admets pas que l'on porte sur ma conscience la mort des gens qui me sont proche !

Un éclair frappa et fut contrer par l'épée du roi des démons noirs.

_-_ Je n'admets pas que l'on touche à ceux que j'aime !

Un autre éclair frappa et fut contrer de nouveau.

_-_ Je n'admets pas que l'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime !

Un troisième éclair frappa et pour la troisième fois il fut contré.

_-_ Crois tu vraiment que tu me fais peur avec tes éclairs minables Ardargris ? Je me suis fait avoir une fois, je ne me le ferai pas une seconde fois.

_-_ Et finalement je n'admets pas qu'on violente ceux que j'aime pour me nuire !

Cette fois ci l'éclair frappa aux pieds du roi des démons noirs, dégageant un nuage de poussière qui enseveli le roi. Harry couru vers la poussière, brandissant l'épée, et disparaissant lui aussi.

Une série de chocs commença à se faire entendre. Suivi de cris étouffés.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa laissant place à un combat acharné entre Harry et le roi des démons noirs. Chacun se répondait coups pour coups. Parade, contre attaque au niveau des pieds, les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle sans donner de vainqueur. Une nuée d'étincelle dorée entourait maintenant les deux combattants. Harry n'était jamais au même endroit. Il sautait, bougeait, roulait. Son épée décrivait de grands arcs à chaque fois arrêter par la lame adverse. A gauche, à droite, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une ouverture ; ne jamais laissez passez l'occasion, toujours donner des coups, et tentez l'improbable pour une hypothétique victoire : Harry se sentait défaillir de plus en plus. Les coups du roi devenaient de plus en plus adroits.

Harry se baissa de justesse : la lame passa au dessus de lui sans le toucher. Il donna un coup au poignet du roi avec son avant bras. Le roi baissa son épée sous la surprise. Harry en profita et leva son épée. Il l'abaissa mais le roi la contra juste à temps. Les deux épées étaient figées, le rapport des forces s'annulant. La deuxième main de Harry rejoignit la première sur la poignée. Il poussa alors de toutes ses forces. Les deux épées commencèrent à bouger en direction du roi. Ce dernier mit alors lui aussi sa deuxième main. Le mouvement se modifia. Harry vit son épée se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. La lame n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage. Il glissa, tomba sous la pression et lâcha son épée dans l'action. Harry et le roi des démons noirs se regardèrent pendant une seconde sans bouger comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, comme si le monde n'existait plus pour eux.

Enfin le détraqueur bougea :

_-_ Tu es mort _Ardargris _!

Il leva son épée de ses deux mains…

Harry regarda à sa droite, sa lame était trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse l'appeler assez rapidement pour contrer à temps la lame du roi.

… et commença à l'abaisser…

Sa baguette apparu dans sa main. Il l'a pointa sur le détraqueur.

… l'épée tombait à toute vitesse vers lui,…

Il fallait penser à un souvenir. Le plus heureux possible.

… de plus en plus prêt,…

Oui, celui là, allait parfaitement. Le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus beau qui soit.

… plus q'une seconde avant l'impact…

_Spero_

… peut être la dernière seconde sa vie…

_Patronum_

A peine sa tête sortit, le cerf empala de ses bois le corps du détraqueur et le projeta en l'air loin de Harry. Le roi lâcha son épée et se retrouva par terre.

Harry se leva et courut vers le roi. Son épée vola en direction de sa main. Le roi était encore par terre. Harry, de ses deux mains leva son épée et avant que le roi ne puisse faire un quelconque mouvement, il enfonça la lame dans la capuche.

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la bouche. Harry du lâcher ses mains de la poignée de son épée pour se protéger les oreilles. Une lumière blanche, brillante, éblouissante apparût autour de l'épée. Cette lumière se propagea en dehors de la capuche et s'étendit jusqu'à l'horizon. Le détraqueur quitta le sol pour s'immobiliser à deux mètres au dessus de Harry, formant une croix et avec la capuche en direction du ciel, l'épée toujours enfoncée formait une perpendiculaire à l'axe du sol.

Les hurlements étaient toujours là. Un vent prit naissance au niveau du sol et tourbillonna autour du roi, projetant de la poussière partout. Puis tout explosa tout d'un coup, propulsant Harry dans les airs et le faisant tomber en arrière.

Puis comme cela était arrivé, tout disparu. Le monde avait retrouvé ses couleurs comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Son épée et un éclat doré tombèrent à ses pieds. Il ramassa son arme et l'essuya sur son manteau rouge et or avant de la remettre dans son fourreau.

Juste pour rire et pour se détendre un peu, il se mit l'objet en or sur la tête et alla rejoindre Aquilä et Archenar pour les remettre sur pied et surtout pour respirer et se soigner.

Le combat millénaire entre l'espoir et le désespoir avait enfin trouvé une issue : la couronne de la lignée des rois des détraqueurs siégeant sur la tête de leur pire ennemis, l'_ardargris_ en la personne d'Harry Potter.

_

* * *

_

_-_ Trente six !

Eregion se retourna et frappa de son poing le visage de l'elfe noir, qui se tenait devant lui, avant d'enfoncer la lame dans le thorax.

_-_ Et de trente-sept.

De sa manche il essuya le flot de sueur qui parcourait son visage. C'était vraiment dur, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Toujours combattre, toujours tuer mais le plus important c'était de retrouver Aquilä et de rester à ses côtés pour la protéger. Le seul problème c'était que cette dernière semblait être introuvable : à chaque elfe il avait demandé si on l'avait vue elle et le sorcier. La réponse était toujours la même : « non, désolé », « je te ferai signe dés que je les verrai », etc… Il le savait qu'il fallait qu'il compte sur un miracle pour les retrouver dans l'immensité de la bataille. Autant continuer à se battre…

Un elfe l'attaqua en lui sautant dessus. Il l'évita en roulant sur le côté, et sans regarder en arrière il donna un coup d'épée qui transperça son opposant. Un de plus au compteur. Un de moins chez les elfes noirs.

Un sort le frôla. Il se retourna pour faire face à deux elfes noirs baguettes à la main. Il détestait combattre contre une baguette : ces armes ne montrait jamais la véritable force de chacun.

Un autre sort passa plus prêt. Un troisième faillit le surprendre mais il le dévia grâce à sa lame.

Les deux elfes noirs restaient côte à côte et ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, signe d'une déficience au niveau de la stratégie : ils auraient pu le coincer et le tuer de multiples façons mais ils avaient choisis la seule position qu'il lui permettait de se défendre sans être véritablement inquiété, et rajouté à cela la mauvaise précision de leurs lancées de sort, il pouvait sortir sauf de ce trou à coup sûre.

Il sauta et fit tourner son épée autour de lui : elle arracha les bras de l'un et brisa la baguette de l'autre. Dans le même mouvement il enfonça la lame dans le corps dont les mains avaient été coupées. Malheureusement au moment où il voulu retirer l'épée du corps, elle resta coincé entre les os des côtes. Il n'eût pas le temps d'utiliser toute sa force pour la retirer qu'il sentit un poids, au niveau de son dos, le renverser par terre : l'autre elfe noir s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait surpris. L'elfe noir commença à le frapper avec ses poings. Précédé d'un coup de poing, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la lèvre inférieur, puis ensuite un liquide chaud se répandant sur l'ensemble du bas du visage. Ce crétin d'elfe noir l'avait blessé. De rage il lui donna un magistral coup dans le sternum. L'elfe noir, la respiration coupée, se releva ce qui permit à Eregion de se libérer. N'ayant aucune seconde de répit il décocha un autre coup qui cassa le nez de son adversaire avant de frapper sous le menton. Ce dernier coup propulsa la tête de l'elfe noir à l'arrière et brisa la nuque.

_-_ Trente huit et trente neuf !

Il passa sa main sur son visage : elle dégoulinait de sang. Sa lèvre avait reçu un bon coup : c'était fou comment une si petite blessure pouvait causer autant de dégât. Il regarda dans sa sacoche pour trouver sa fiole de larmes de phénix. Soudain son doigt s'écorcha sur quelque chose de coupant. Il prit l'objet en question et vit avec horreur à la lumière du soleil que c'était la fiole en question qui était brisé.

_-_ Et merde! Comment je fais pour me soigner ? L'ensemble de ma tenue est tâché et c'est inconfortable pour combattre.

Un sourire ornait le visage de l'elfe noir qu'il venait de tuer.

_-_ Ca te fait rire ?

Eregion donna un coup de pied dans le corps, et lui cria :

_-_ Va en enfer !

Eregion ramassa son épée et nettoya la lame sur une partie de la tenue qui n'avait pas été imbibé par son sang.

_-_ Soixante douze !

Sa lèvre avait enfin fini de se vider de sang et elle commençait à se cicatriser. C'était déjà un souci de moins. Mais le sang sur ses habits restait un problème : comme du miel pour les ours, le sang attirait toute l'armée ennemi car cette dernière, croyant d'après la quantité énorme de sang sur ses habits qu'il était grièvement blessé et donc facile à battre, se jeta encore plus que d'habitude sur Eregion que depuis le début du combat. Au final Eregion en avait tué encore une fois un nombre incalculable et surtout il était de plus en plus fatigué.

_Flllooooouuuuuu_

Un elfe noir immense faisant plus de la moitié de sa taille tentait de le toucher à l'épée. Il se baissa puis roula et tendit son bras. L'épée fut parée facilement par son adversaire. Il tenta une autre attaque difficile. Celle-ci fut aussi parée. L'elfe noir n'était pas n'importe qui au maniement de l'épée. Une chose était sûre il savait s'en servir. Il fit une troisième tentative. L'elfe noir ne perdit pas une seconde à parer et à contre attaquer. Eregion contra de justesse.

_-_ Cela ne suffira pas à sauver ta vie impure, elfe!

_-_ Oh plus que tu ne le crois abruti!

L'elfe noir commença à attaquer de plus en plus rapidement et Eregion avait de plus en plus de mal à essayer de contre attaquer car du fait de son immense taille, l'épée de l'elfe noir était plus longue que la moyenne ce qu'il lui permettait des coups sans risquer de recevoir une contre attaque immédiate.

Un coup à droite : Eregion fit glisser sa lame sur celle de l'elfe noir. La lame se heurta à la garde de l'épée. Avec une vitesse fulgurante l'elfe noir fit tourner son poignée : la lame d'Eregion fut prisonnier de la garde et de la lame de l'elfe noir et sous la vitesse du tournement de poignée de l'elfe noir, son épée glissa de ses mains et tomba à terre. Eregion se jeta au pied de l'elfe noir esquivant de quelques centimètres l'épée de ce dernier. Il prit des deux mains son épée et donna un coup à une des jambes. Le coup ne fut pas assez puissant et la lame ne fit qu'écorcher un peu la peau.

Il roula sur le côté pour éviter la riposte de l'elfe noir et se releva. Ce dernier commença à agiter ses ailes et décolla dans les airs, sûrement à cause de sa blessure aux pieds. Eregion le suivit. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de hauteur. L'elfe noir commença à l'attaquer mais ses ces dernières étaient moins gracieuse, moins fluide, que tout à l'heure. Eregion profita de la situation, sa taille et sa stature lui permettait d'avoir un vol très rapide et très précis : il attaquait de tous côtés. D'un coup il trancha la main porteuse de l'elfe noir. Ce dernier vit avec effroi son épée ainsi que son membre tomber au sol. Il regarda ensuite la mort dans les yeux.

_-_ Tu es fini elfe noir !

Eregion enfonça son épée dans le corps de l'elfe noir au niveau de la poitrine. Il la retira vivement. L'elfe noir commença à tomber en arrière lentement vers le sol. Son corps heurta soudainement le sol dégageant un léger nuage de poussière.

Le ciel prit tout d'un coup une couleur doré. Il tourna sa tête vers un point très éloigné de lui : le ciel devenait de plus en plus blanc à l'approche de ce point. Il entendit un cri indistinct puis tout disparu et le ciel reprit sa couleur d'origine. Quoique ce soit, ce devait être quelque chose de puissant.

Un trait rouge fusa à côté de lui. Il se retourna. Trop tard. Il sentit une brûlure au niveau de ses ailes : elles étaient comme gelé. Maudit soit ces elfes noir magicien ! Ils en avaient profité pour le mitrailler de sort.

Il commença à tomber, de plus en plus rapidement. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus. Il allait se fracasser contre le sol.

Il frappa durement le sol. Une vive douleur apparût au dos. Sa tête tapa violemment contre un rocher. Du sang commença à couler une nouvelle fois sur son visage. Ce fut la dernière sensation qu'il eût avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Une boule de feu arriva sur elle. Elle se concentra. La boule de feu s'arrêtât devant elle. Elle l'a prit dans sa main et l'a renvoya sur l'Héliopathe. Celui-ci bascula en arrière sous le choc, mais au désespoir de Lÿn il se releva aussitôt. La boule de feu ne l'avait pas vraiment mis hors d'état de nuire. Elle sortit promptement sa baguette magique et lança un sort puissant :

_-Tonare_

Cette fois ci l'héliopathe, électrocuté, tomba raide mort.

Un sifflement retentit à ses oreilles : un héliopathe juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas vu, eu la tête coupé. Elle se retourna ; un nain la rejoignit. Il tenait dans sa main l'arme circulaire qui lui avait permis de décapiter l'héliopathe.

_-_ Quelles sont les nouvelles Glamdring?

_-_ Très mauvaise elfe Lÿn ! Une partie des miens ont été décimés et pour ce qui est des elfes ce n'est guère mieux. Les héliopathes prennent peu à peu le contrôle de la bataille. Et comble de tout, ils ont réussi à brûler une partie de ma barbe!

Lÿn jeta un coup d'œil : effectivement une partie avaient viré au noir brûlé. Glamdring jeta son arme et tua d'un coup trois héliopathes. Malheureusement tous les nains n'étaient pas comme lui. Et tous les elfes n'avaient pas la même disposition qu'elle avec le feu. Elle se regarda : ses vêtements étaient brûlé de toute part, et sa tête devait être horrible à voir : les cheveux dans un sale état sûrement et de la suie sur tous le visage.

Lÿn regarda autour d'elle : il n'y avait que du feu. Le ciel, du fait de la fumée, était devenu noir: on se croyait au milieu d'un volcan. Et Glamdring avait raison, le combat devenait de plus en plus inégal. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose avant que tout le monde ne meure.

_-_ A-t-on avis Glamdring crois tu que l'on devrait abandonner le combat et regagner la bataille dans la vallée?

Le nain se baissa pour éviter un jet de flamme. Lÿn le stoppa et le renvoya sur l'héliopathe tout en y mettant plus de puissance dans l'élément. La créature du mal brûla du fait de la trop grande puissance du feu.

_- _Je crois que si la situation ne change pas on devrait envisager cette possibilité. Pour le moment il faudrait rassembler en un même endroit l'armée. Le fait de nous éparpiller a été la plus grande erreur que l'on pouvait faire. Sinon il faudrait l'aide des élémentaristes aquatiques mais je sais qu'ils sont très peu chez les elfes, ce qui serait donc inutile.

Après un moment de silence il rajouta :

_-_ Je crois en fin de compte que c'est à toi ou à Aerandïr de décider. Envoi des étincelles doré pour nous prévenir qu'il nous faut replier. Je vais essayer de passer le message à tout le monde.

Le nain partit à toute vitesse et laissa Lÿn seule. Enfin seulement quelque instants car quelques secondes d'après deux héliopathes apparurent derrière elle. Ils envoyèrent en même temps une boule de feu.

_-_ _Patronus elementum_

Un dôme rouge translucide l'entoura. Les deux sphères frappèrent avec violence le bouclier. Ce dernier ne bougeât pas d'un cil. Lÿn le désactiva pour lancer un sort :

_- Boreas frigus_

La baguette projeta un vent glacial avec des grêlons. Le vent frappa avec puissance les deux héliopathes les tuant les deux d'un coup.

Lÿn souffla un bon coup. Le fait de garder le sort aussi efficace malgré la chaleur infernal autour d'elle lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Elle sortit une potion de sa sacoche et en but le continu entier. Elle sentit l'énergie revenir en elle. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, le verre se dilata et éclata dans sa main. Une légère douleur apparût au niveau de sa main mais disparut aussitôt et la plaie se cicatrisa immédiatement : son animagus n'était pas un phénix pour rien ; les capacités de la créature, hormis celle de la résurrection, était les siennes dorénavant.

Elle sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et l'a posa au centre de sa paume :

_-_ _Directio Aërandir_

La baguette tourna à toute vitesse pendant une seconde avant de s'arrêter. Lÿn regarda la direction de la pointe : la baguette pointai à sa droite.

_-_ Par là ? Ok

Elle partit donc à droite.

A mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa marche, le nombre d'héliopathe augmentait. Par deux fois elle faillit y perdre sa chevelure. Le nombre d'héliopathe concordait aussi avec le nombre de nains et d'elfes calcinés par terre : il y'en avait partout. Les silhouettes étaient inidentifiables. Elle faillit vomir de dégoût. Elle se maîtrisa à temps ce qu'il lui permit de voir la langue de feu qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se baissa tout en préparant une contre attaque: une flamme naquit dans sa main.

Elle se releva et projetât sa main en avant : une gigantesque flamme frappa un groupe d'Héliopathe de plein fouet. Certains tombèrent brûler, les autres furent sonnés. Lÿn en profita pour envoyer un sort explosif qui les tua tous.

_Aahhhh !_

Elle se retourna pour voir un elfe les vêtements en feu, tandis qu'un autre combattait un Héliopathe avec la corne au front la plus grande qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. D'un geste elle fit disparaître le feu sur les vêtements de l'elfe à terre et alla le rejoindre quand une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu pensable se réalisa : l'elfe qui combattait l'héliopathe s'agrippa à ce dernier et l'enserra dans ses bras. Dans la même seconde une flamme le recouvra. La flamme commença à virer à unbleu intense. L'elfe constitué par la flamme cria de douleur. L'héliopathe ne tarda pas à l'imiter. La créature du mal trembla pendant quelques secondes et s'arrêtât de vivre. La flamme se dissipa. L'elfe tomba lui aussi à terre, ses réserves vides d'énergie, et ferma les yeux pour toujours.

Lÿn n'en revenait pas ; l'elfe venait de ce sacrifier. Il avait fait l'attaque la plus puissante chez un élémentariste du feu : utilisez toute son énergie pour réaliser la plus forte combustion possible ; la température atteignait des valeurs démentielles, et on ne pouvait échapper à la mort face à cette attaque. Mais cette attaque demandait beaucoup : c'était un sacrifice. Utiliser toute son énergie équivalait à une mort directe.

Un rire l'a fit sortir de cette torpeur. Un rire joyeux. C'était l'elfe qui était à terre qui riait. Lÿn s'approcha et reconnu, malgré la suie qui recouvrait une partie du visage et une longue plaie qui allait de la joue jusqu'au menton, le vieux Aerandïr, celui qui avait été officialisé général des troupes alliées pour cette partie de la bataille. Malgré la douleur; car plus Lÿn s'approchait, plus elle voyait que le corps de l'ami de son père était brûlé de partout et qu'il ne restait plus une couche de peau intacte; le vieil elfe riait avec joie et répétait sans cesse :

_-_ Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait !

Lÿn s'agenouilla. Le vieil elfe s'arrêtât de parler mais dès qu'il reconnu le visage de Lÿn il repartit dans son état jovial.

_-_ Tu as vu cela Lÿn ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Sùrion allait le faire. Et en plus avec cet Héliopathe ! Hahahaha! Que la gloire accompagne ce gamin jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Ainsi c'était donc Sùrion qui s'était sacrifié. Sùrion, le jeune elfe prometteur, celui qui était mort de peur au début du combat. Il venait de démontrer aux yeux de tous en sacrifiant sa vie qu'il était sûrement celui qui avait eu le plus de courage dans cette bataille. Pauvre elfe, encore si jeune et n'ayant presque pas goûté aux joie de la vie.

Lÿn sortit le flacon de larmes de phénix et alla le verser sur le corps du vieil elfe quand ce dernier retint sa main et l'a regarda avec sérieux dans les yeux :

_-_ Ne fais pas cela Lÿn ! Mon heure est venue! Ne gâche pas cela inutilement! Il vaut mieux que je meurs.

Lÿn à contre cœur reboucha le flacon et le remit dans sa sacoche. Le vieil elfe retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

_-_ Raconte moi Aerandïr ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves à moitié mort.

Le vieil elfe souffla un bon coup :

_-_ Les nains m'avaient dits que les conflits entres les chefs chez les Héliopathes étaient fréquent et foutaient une pagaille pas possible dans les rangs de leur armée quand il y'en avait un. Je suis donc parti avec l'aide de Sùrion, à la recherche de l'Héliopathe qui commandait et lorsque nous l'avons enfin trouvé, la bataille s'est engagée. Même à deux contres un c'était du pur suicide. Ton père aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se défaire de ce guerrier. J'ai bien vu et Sùrion aussi d'ailleurs que la situation tournait de plus en plus au désavantage. Et la suite tu l'as connais: je me suis retrouvé à terre et Sùrion s'est sacrifié. Mais maintenant il y'a des conflits internes chez les Héliopathes. A toi d'en profiter Lÿn : tu es maintenant celle qui commande l'armée elfique et des nains dans cette bataille. A toi de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais Kopf…Kopf!- le vieil elfe commença à cracher du sang- mais dit au monde le courage du jeune Sùrion! Fais ce que je dis ! Vas t-en maintenant.

Le vieil elfe continua à tousser jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Lÿn recula et regarda celui qui avait été un grand elfe. Elle mit sa baguette dans la paume de sa main et lança le sort pour retrouver Glamdring qui devait avoir regroupé l'ensemble de l'armée.

Mais ce qu'avait prédit Aerandïr ne se réalisa pas : les Héliopathes avaient rapidement trouvé un autre chef et s'étaient remis en attaque. Le seul point bénéfique, c'était que l'armée elfique s'était regroupée en un même endroit. Comme elle volait, elle pouvait voir tout en même temps : l'armée des héliopathes s'était beaucoup plus amoindris que celle des elfes mais leur nombre était encore conséquent face à l'armée elfique. Cette dernière, malgré son courage, courait à sa perte. La situation était perdue de ce côté ci de la bataille.

A contre cœur elle leva sa baguette. Des étincelles dorées fusèrent de sa baguette et se propagèrent dans le ciel.

Plusieurs elfes quittèrent la bataille par la voie des airs, mais les nains avaient beaucoup de mal à partir : ils devaient rester concentré sur les héliopathes sinon c'étaient la mort assuré pour eux. Certains brûlèrent vif car ils s'étaient enfuis sans avoir fait attention aux attaques des Héliopathes.

Lÿn se posa devant les nains. Immédiatement les Héliopathes l'attaquèrent. Elle arrêtât dans leurs courses les flammes envoyées. Les nains la regardaient faire, incrédule. Elle se força à tourner la tête malgré l'effort que lui demandait toutes les actions qu'elles faisaient.

_-_ Partez d'ici ! Mais partez d'ici ! Vous courrez à votre perte !

Les nains la regardèrent encore une seconde, puis tous s'inclinèrent et coururent à toute vitesse. Il n'en restait plus qu'un : Glamdring.

_-_ Pars avec eux Glamdring. Je m'épuise…je ne vais plus tenir longtemps !

_-_ Vous sauvez les miens en vous sacrifiant. Il n'est pas dit que je ne ferai rien.

Il sortit son arme et l'a lança. Lÿn sentit une baisse de puissance dans les attaques des Héliopathes : l'arme n'avaient pas raté ces cibles. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse cette occasion pour s'éclipser. Déjà le feu recommença à reprendre de la puissance.

_-_ Les miens sont assez loin.

La défense de Lÿn céda. Elle sauta sur le nain. Ils disparurent dans un « plop » juste avant qu'une flamme immense ne passe à l'endroit où ils étaient l'instant d'avant.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit où ils faisaient beaucoup moins chaud. Le nain semblait éberlué :

_- _Comment avez-vous fais cela ?

_- _Mon Animaë est un phénix. Je peux apparaître où je veux.

Un cri se fit soudainement entendre. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit quitter les pieds de la terre. Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !

Tout d'un coup, le « lui » croisa son regard et pour la première fois de sa vie elle y vit de la peur et une immense tristesse se refléter dans ses yeux. « Il » lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête.

Lÿn commença à courir, le plus rapidement possible, malgré toutes les douleurs et blessures qu'elles avaient. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps à tout pris. Bon dieu pourquoi était elle aussi lente ? De désespoir elle cria :

_-_Papa ! Papaaaaaaaaa !

Mais il était déjà trop tard..._

* * *

- __Spher…_

Il avait à peine commencé son incantation de défense qu'un sort le toucha de plein fouet et le projeta avec force en arrière. Il tomba dans la poussière, s'écorchant le bas de son dos et dégageant un nuage de poussière qui lui piqua les yeux. Il s'envoya un jet d'eau sur ses yeux et pu voir in extremis un sort se diriger vers lui. Il roula sur le côté et parvins à éviter le sort.

Ëldorë se releva et pointa sa baguette sur les trois Shäzgul devant lui. Quel contraste étonnant : lui faible comme jamais, les vêtements en lambeaux luttant pour sa vie; eux, invincibles et jouant avec lui. Il regarda sur le côté : Aldebaran, le griffon, était à terre, assommé dès le début du combat par les attaques des puissantes créatures des Ténèbres. Il était seul face à ses damnés créatures et il n'avait presque aucune chance de survivre

Il fit un long mouvement fluide avec sa baguette :

_- Transfigo_

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les Shäzgul. Un des trois planta son bâton dans le sol. Immédiatement après un dôme translucide apparût et bloqua le sort.

Ëdolrë baissa sa baguette et contempla le désastre : même des sorts puissants n'arrivaient pas à ébranler les protections des Shäzgul.

_-_ On ssssse sssssent ssssseul elfe? Tu ne peux rien contre notre puisssssanccccce. Tes pouvoirs médiocres ne peuvent rien contre les forccccces des Ténèbres. Ccccce sssssoir nous vengerons nos frères, morts par la faute de tes ancccccêtres. Puis nous masssssacrerons chacun de tes amis à commencccccer par le sssssorcier. Tu vas décccccevoir les esssspoirs portés sur toi car tu es incapable de nous toucher.

Eldorë, à ce moment là, se sentait seul, comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il était inutile dans cette bataille. Incapable de se battre. Que penserait Lÿn si elle le voyait ? Que penserait les elfes si on le voyait, lui un des elfes les plus respecté et descendant d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses?

Une rage immense l'envahit : il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il n'allait pas mourir sans avoir tué au moins une de ces créatures des Ténèbres. Il sentit sa magie circuler plus librement dans ses veines. L'air devenait de plus en plus électrique : les Shäzgul commencèrent à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ëdolrë, tendit son bras et envoya valser magiquement et sans baguette un premier Shäzgul contre une paroi rocheuse. Les deux autres Shäzguls se retrouvèrent soudain en l'air sous l'emprise de l'elfe. Ce dernier les projetât l'un sur l'autre. Il les avait enfin touché.

Il invoqua ensuite son élément en faisant apparaître une tornade sur les trois Shäzgul. Dès qu'il sentit que la tornade était assez puissante, il l'a fit disparaître, faisant propulser les trois Shäzgul à terre. Pendant un moment il crût qu'il les avait tué mais les trois se relevèrent en prenant appui sur leur bâton.

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa main. Le vent se leva une nouvelle fois et frappa de toute sa puissance. Les trois Shäzgul plantèrent leur bâton dans la terre et s'y cramponnèrent. Ëdolrë essaya de mettre plus de puissance dans son élément mais rien à faire, les Shäzgul restaient bien en place. Il brisa son effort car ce dernier n'avait aucun effet autre que celui de l'épuiser.

Les Shäzgul avaient été touchés physiquement par ses deux attaques et ils n'avaient pas apprécié cela du tout :

_-_ Nous voulions une mort lente et douloureussssse pour toi mais finalement tu ne nous laissssses pas vraiment le choix! Mes frères il est temps de montrer la véritable force des Shäzgul !

Les trois Serviteurs des Ténèbres brandirent à l'unisson leur bâton en direction d'Ëdolrë. L'elfe sentit tout d'un coup qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il mit ses mains au niveau de sa gorge, voulant retirer la prise magique invisible qui lui enserrait le cou. Il commença à tousser. Soudain ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il se retrouva à deux mètres en l'air. Il avait absolument besoin d'air.

Les Shäzgul baissèrent leur bâton : Ëdolrë fut projeté au sol. Tout son corps le torturait. Il se mit à genoux et cracha du sang. Il vit les Shäzgul l'entourer : le combat était fini et il allait mourir. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Lÿn. Que deviendrait elle ? Survivra t-elle à la guerre ? Que pensera t'elle de lui ?

Aahhhhhhh !

Un des Shäzgul avaient enfoncé ses griffes dans sa peau et l'avait retourné sur le dos. Des larmes de douleurs lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il réussit néanmoins à voir les visages démoniaques des trois Shäzgul. Une sorte de joie perverse se lisait dans leur regard. Il n'avait pas réussi à en tuer au moins un. Quel déshonneur ! Il était plus faible que ses ancêtres.

Un Shäzgul tapa le sol avec son bâton. Un bloc de glace se forma autour de chaque bras et de chaque jambes, l'emprisonnant : il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de briser la glace mais cette dernière était trop forte. Les Shäzgul rirent de sa déconvenue. Il était prisonnier, seul et surtout étendu en croix à la merci de ses pires ennemis.

_-_ Avec ta mort, ta lignée va disssssparaître et nos frères ssssseront vengés.

Le Shäzgul à sa droite leva son bâton à la verticale. Le bout devint tout d'un coup pointu.

_-_ Que ce coup sssssoit la vengeanccccce pour la mort de notre premier frère !

Et il l'enfonça dans le ventre d'Ëdolrë.

AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !

La douleur était atroce. Il sentait le sang couler à flot et se répandre dans tous son corps.

Il ne voyait que le visage de Lÿn dans sa tête ; il la suppliait :

_-_ Lÿn s'il te plait ! Viens m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le Shäzgul à sa gauche brandit son bâton.

_- _Que la mort de notre second frère soit vengée par mon arme !

Le bâton transperça le ventre d'Ëdolrë au niveau du foie.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un nouvel hurlement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'Ëdolrë. Il cracha du sang. Il avait atrocement mal.

_-_ Lÿn aide moi ! Lÿn !

Le dernier Shäzgul enjamba le corps d'Ëdolrë et se plaça devant lui. Comme les deux autres il éleva son bâton :

_-_ Et que par ce dernier coup, soit venger notre troisième frère.

Et pour la troisième fois, son ventre se fit transpercer. Mais il avait tellement mal qu'il ne sentit pas le bâton s'enfoncer et détruire ses organes vitaux.

_-_ Par ta mort, nos frères seront vengés et plus personne ne fera face aux Shäzgul. Adieu dernier descendant. Bienvenue en enfer. Enfer où tu retrouveras dans quelques instants le sorcier et ton peuple...

Mais Ëldorë ne les écoutait pas. D'ailleurs il ne les revit pas partir sur leur monture. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui se passait maintenant. Il allait mourir. Il allait disparaître de ce corps pour toujours. Il sentait le voile noir de la mort se recouvrir peu à peu sur ses yeux. La seule chose qui le préoccupait encore était de ne pouvoir voir une dernière fois la jeune elfe qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. De désespoir il cria :

_-_ LLLLLLYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNN !

Il avait utilisé l'ensemble des forces qu'il lui restait. Il allait bientôt quitter cet enfer. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Il eut juste le temps de voir la couleur du ciel viré au doré, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, il commençait à dérailler. Finalement il mourrait blessé et fou…

* * *

_-_ _Expello_

L'elfe noir s'envola et frappa durement un groupe de trois elfes noirs les faisant tous tomber à terre. Dragën agita sa main. Un feu apparût au niveau des elfes noirs et les brûla tous. Il se retourna et lança un sort sur le manticore qui se jetait sur lui :

_-_ _Frigero_

Le sort toucha la créature en plein saut. Cette dernière sous l'effet du sortilège, se transforma en glace. La créature, ressemblant maintenant à une statue de cristal, tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Cet effort lui avait demandé de l'énergie, il sortit une fiole de sa besace et la porta à ses lèvres. Immédiatement après il sentit comme une seconde jeunesse en lui. Il pouvait maintenant affronter son ennemi et remplir ainsi son rôle dans cette bataille.

Dragën se retourna et fixa An-Lhak : il avait détruit toutes les créatures que le roi des elfes noirs lui avaient envoyé. L'endroit en témoignait. Des elfes noirs, des manticores et même un Héliopathe jonchaient le sol.

An-Lhak poussa l'ensemble des morts d'un simple coup de baguette, comme si c'était une simple poussière, dégageant ainsi un espace vide assez grand :

_-_ Je pense que cela serait plus pratique pour nous si on a plus de place? Ne penses tu pas Dragën ?

_-_ L'espace n'a rien à voir avec l'issue du combat. Je te tuerai quoi qu'il arrive et cela sera la fin de ton espèce !

L'elfe noir rigola.

_-_ Penses tu vraiment me tuer Dragën? Penses tu vraiment que la race des elfes noirs disparaîtra après cette bataille ? Regarde toi-même ! Les tiens perdent ! Tes alliés se font écraser de minutes en minutes… Ce ne sont pas les elfes noirs qui sont finis mais les elfes!

Le serpent rouge du roi se baladait au pied de son maître. Ce dernier lui parla en fourchelangue et le serpent s'éloigna. Dragën se retourna juste à temps pour voir An-Lhak baisser sa baguette et envoyant un sort.

_-_ _Defenso_

Le bouclier arrêta le sort. Dragën contre attaqua tout de suite :

_-_ _Deflagratio_

Une immense flamme sortit de sa baguette et fut arrêter dans sa course par un mur d'eau. Dragën mit fin au sort et en renvoya un autre tout en faisant un simple geste de la baguette :

_- Calidum_

L'eau du mur, sous l'effet du sort, s'évapora. An-Lhak créa un bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger de la vapeur qui aurait pu lui engendrer de graves brûlure et ainsi le blesser gravement.

An-Lhak fit apparaître une sphère noire, parcourue d'arc électrique, dans sa main et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur Dragën. Elle passa largement au dessus de l'elfe. Dragën était surpris : An-Lhak était connu pour ne jamais rater ses coups... Pourquoi son attaque avait elle été aussi ratée ?

Malgré cela le roi des elfes noirs souriait à pleine dent comme s'il était content de son coup. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière lui et il comprit enfin pourquoi la sphère était passée largement au dessus de lui. Il se retourna à toute vitesse et vit la sphère noire revenir à pleine puissance vers lui. Il pointa sa baguette dessus :

_-_ _Eruptio_

Le sort percuta la sphère. Une immense explosion eût lieu et créa une onde de choc qui propulsa Dragën en arrière.

_-Endoloris_

Le vieil elfe n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut touché par le sort de souffrance. Il sentit comme si ces os allaient brûler, et sa tête voulait éclater. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une aussi horrible douleur,… mais il n'allait pas crier, il n'allait pas le montrer: jamais il ne donnerait ce plaisir à An-Lhak.

Malgré le supplice il pointa sa baguette sur l'elfe noir :

_-_ _Expello_

L'elfe noir fut projeté à pleine puissance en arrière. Dragën se releva difficilement. Tous ses membres le torturaient mais il savait que cela aurait pu être pire car il avait arrêté une partie du sort grâce à une des facultés de son Animagus.

An-Lhak se releva. Tous deux se regardèrent puis sans s'en rendre compte ils lancèrent le même sort :

_-Expelliarmus_

Ils furent touchés tous les deux par le sort et leurs baguettes s'échappèrent de leur main. Sans perdre une seconde, Dragën envoya valser An-Lhak contre une paroi rocheuse grâce à la magie ancienne. L'elfe noir frappa avec violence, et glissa sur le sol. Dragën fit venir sa baguette dans sa main. Il sentit sa paume refermer sur le bout de bois. Tout d'un coup une force puissante le fit voltiger en l'air. Il percuta à toute vitesse quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas mais qui lui déchira un cri de douleur. Puis il sentit de nouveau la prise invisible le prendre et le faire quitter la terre.

Il se trouvait à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. En bas, An-Lhak pointait sa baguette sur lui. Dragën se transforma en dragon, son Animagus. Il envoya un jet de flamme sur An-Lhak, prenant ainsi l'ascendant sur lui, qui fut obligé de se protéger en contrant par un jet de vent glacial. Dragën, sous la forme du dragon, sentait de plus en plus qu'il était en train de perdre l'avantage tactique qu'il avait gagné : le sort du roi des elfes noirs devenait de plus en plus puissant et arrivait à contrer la flamme. Il se retransforma en elfe et tomba lentement vers le sol.

_-_ _Flagro Iactus_

Une immense flamme sortit de sa baguette et entoura l'elfe noir. Celui-ci fit un geste avec sa baguette et la flamme se déroula de lui. Il contre-attaqua immédiatement. Dragën vit le sortilège de couleur blanc-bleu électrique lui toucher ses jambes. Ces dernières se retrouvèrent congelé dans un bloc de glace. Il utilisa son élément pour faire fondre la glace tout en se protégeant derrière un bouclier pour éviter l'attaque d'An-Lhak.

Son bouclier explosa sous le sort et fit tomber Dragën en arrière. Il se releva rapidement pour voir l'elfe noir lancer un sort puissant : la terre commença à se fissurer sous l'action du sortilège et le sol tremblait.

- _Försvare_

Le bouclier arrêta le sort et le sol ne se fractura plus. Il abaissa sa baguette vers An-Lhak :

_- Tonare_

Des éclairs sortirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent vers l'elfe noir. Ce dernier mit sa baguette devant lui, la tenant des deux mains et murmura quelque chose. Pour une raison inconnue les arcs électriques se regroupèrent devant la baguette d'An-Lhak et commencèrent à former une sphère. Dragën ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son sort, ce qui éveilla le sourire de l'elfe noir. A mesure qu'il mettait plus de puissance, la sphère grandissait à vue d'œil. Finalement il arrêta son sort. An-Lhak était toujours là, tenant de ses deux mains sa baguette, avec la sphère parcourue d'arc électrique juste devant. Il prononça une formule que Dragën ne parvint à entendre. Les arcs électriques formant la sphère partirent d'un coup dans sa direction. Il leva sa baguette :

_- Scutum_

Le bouclier se forma à temps mais ne pu résister aux attaques dévastatrices des éclairs et se brisa. Plusieurs éclairs touchèrent Dragën et le projetèrent en arrière. Il se releva un peu sonné, sa vue légèrement floue, ses membres douloureux. Comment avait il pu être aussi négligent? Comment avait il pu ne pas comprendre pourquoi son attaque avait échoué et surtout retourné contre lui? Il s'était fait avoir une fois et avait failli en mourir.

An-Lhak se rapprocha de lui et envoya un sort. Dragën le contra et lui renvoya grâce à un bouclier de retour à l'envoyeur. An-Lhak se le prit en pleine poitrine et tomba au sol. Dragën saisit l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Il lança avec toute sa puissance :

_-Deflagratio_

An-Lhak cria de douleur. Puis les hurlements disparurent. Dragën arrêta alors l'attaque. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Son adversaire était au sol et ne bougeait plus du tout et pour la première fois il parvint à entendre le bruit de la bataille qui régnait malgré la distance qui le séparait des autres combattant. Il marcha vers l'elfe noir où une fumée opaque se dégageait du corps. Le vieil elfe se sentait soulagé. Avait il enfin détruit le roi des elfes noirs, son ennemi juré? Avait il gagné son duel? Il ne l'osait espérer.

Soudainement quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa jambe. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qu'il fut projeté au loin, contre une paroi rocheuse. Son dos heurta douloureusement la pierre. Il glissa, les ailes contre la paroi. Une fois de plus il était un peu sonné. Il essaya de se lever mais ses reins lui firent mal. Il regarda devant lui.

Avec une certaine peur, il vit le corps inanimé de l'elfe noir bouger, puis se lever et se diriger avec lui. Ses poils se dressèrent. Non c'était impossible : personne ne pouvait pas résister à une telle chaleur!

Dragën leva ses yeux vers le visage de An-Lhak. Une immense peur apparut alors en lui. Le visage de l'elfe noir avait été brûlé au trois-quarts, la peau avait disparus à plusieurs endroits laissant place à de la chair brûlée; il ne restait presque plus de cheveux et les poils de sa barbe avait été calciné ; les lèvres étaient éclatées; mais ce qui effraya le plus Dragën c'était la haine pure à son égard qu'il voyait dans l'unique œil rouge de l'elfe noir, l'autre œil, maintenant noire, avait grillé. Dragën se sentit décourager : An-Lhak avait réussi à résister à son attaque, il avait réussi à vaincre les flammes et surtout la mort. Et c'est avec désespoir qu'il s'avoua qu'An-Lhak était bien plus fort que lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu résister à son attaque. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il pensa à sa mort : elle était toute proche, il l'a sentait venir.

_-_ Je te hais Dragën! Je te déteste toi et ta fichue race! Regarde ce que je suis devenue!Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre Dragën! Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer ! C'est à mon tour de prendre ma revanche. Et cela sera encore plus douloureux que mes brûlures je te le promets !

L'elfe noir brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur la roche au-dessus de Dragën et dit d'une voix haineuse et puissante :

_- Perficio_

Dragën se baissa et évita le sort de peu. Le rayon percuta la roche derrière lui en émettant un gong assourdissant. Des bruits de fissure se firent entendre : Dragën se retourna et vit avec effroi le mur de roche se fracturer de toutes parts. La paroi allait s'écraser sur lui.

L'avalanche commença rapidement. Un premier bloc de roche assez énorme se détacha de la paroi et tomba en direction de Dragën. L'elfe sortit sa baguette et freina, jusqu'à l'arrêt total, la pierre. Un autre bloc se sépara de la falaise entraînant dans sa course une partie de cette dernière. Ils furent tous bloqués par le sort de Dragën. Son effort lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie. Il sentait la pression de plus en plus importante : c'était comme si c'était lui qui portait la falaise sur ses épaules.

An-Lhak sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le vieil elfe. Dragën ne savait plus quoi faire car dans les deux cas il était perdant : soit il se faisait toucher par le prochain sort de l'elfe noir, soit il annulait le sort qui permettait aux blocs de pierre de rester fixe dans l'air pour se permettre de se protéger de l'attaque d'An-Lhak mais il se faisait écraser en contrepartie pas la falaise. Ou encore…

_-_ Tu es à ma merci Dragën! _Necis Abl…_

Dragën ne perdit pas une seconde et avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait, il propulsa l'ensemble des blocs sur An-Lhak. L'elfe noir se ravisa au dernier moment et mitrailla les blocs de sorts qui firent exploser ses derniers en milliers de morceaux.

Dragën prit son envol et se stationna à quatre mètres de hauteur. Il se concentra. Immédiatement il sentit le flot magique parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Il lui restait encore assez de puissance pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il fit de longs mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette tout en murmurant une formule :

_- Ô, Maître des airs, terreur de la terre, sage parmi les puissants ;…_

A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa formule il sentait sa baguette brûler sous l'afflux de puissance.

_-… ; Entend l´appel de celui avec qui tu vis depuis le début des temps ;…_

Elle commença à briller. Entre temps il se sentait se vider de plus en plus.

_-… ; Libère-toi, Libère ton pouvoir, Montre-toi, Montre ta puissance…_

Sa baguette n'était plus qu'un amas de lumière. Il ne restait plus la dernière partie de la formule à dire. Et c'est avec une puissance hors norme qu'il cria les derniers mots magiques :

_- Jag nägra kallar att den dragon vem är in mej!_

Un immense dragon de lumière sortit de sa baguette et piqua vers un An-Lhak effrayé. L'elfe noir dessina un cercle avec sa baguette : un solide dôme noir translucide apparut. Dôme qui n'effraya pas le dragon, qui parut le traverser sans difficulté. Dragën vit au ralentit la créature de lumière traverser de part en part le corps d'An-Lhak. L'elfe noir tomba lentement en arrière, emporté par le dragon.

Le dragon repartit dans les cieux ou il explosa en milliers d'étincelles dorées qui retombèrent au sol.

Dragën souffla un peu. Ce dernier sort l'avait vraiment épuisé. Il n'y avait presque plus de magie en lui.

Il regarda devant lui : quelque chose avait attiré son regard… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! An-Lhak était encore vivant. Mais il n'allait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il se dépêcha de se poser et pointa sa baguette sur le torse de l'elfe noir. Ce dernier regardait avec effroi, de son unique œil, le bout de bois tout en reculant en s'aidant de ses bras.

_-_ Tu as perdu An-Lhak, roi des elfes noirs! Ta fin est arrivée.

_-_ Le crois tu vraiment Dragën ? Crois tu vraiment qu'après avoir réussi à vaincre la mort par deux fois, je ne le puisse le réussir une troisième fois? Penses tu pouvoir m'_assassiner_ alors que je suis sans défense? Deviendrais tu lâche? Tu pourrais y perdre ton honneur!

Dragën en avait assez. Il était temps qu'il le tue. Cette fois c'était sûr, le duel était fini, plus rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver maintenant. Et c'est avec un plaisir infini qu'il leva sa baguette et commença à prononcer les mots de la mort :

_-DeflagraaAAAAAAAAHH!_

Quelque chose de crochu s'était plantée dans sa jambe droite. Le serpent rouge de l'elfe noir lâcha prise et alla rejoindre son maître. Dragën regarda le sang coulé abondamment sur le sol.

_- Perficio_

Il n'eut le temps de se protéger. Il sentit le sort fatal traverser son corps au niveau de son poumon gauche. Lentement alors, il tomba sur les genoux, toussant du sang qui lui obstruait le poumon et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Le visage au trois quarts calciné d'An-Lhak apparue, un sourire pervers aux lèvres :

_- _Ainsi donc meurs Dragën le plus puissant elfe depuis la création d'Anduin! Mourir par la faute d'un serpent! Pathétique et méprisable!

Il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois encore. Et par une créature dénouée de toute puissance magique! Lui le plus puissant des elfes ! Se faire avoir par un simple serpent.

De plus sa tête lui faisait horriblement souffrir.

_-_ Le venin de ce serpent est très douloureux et surtout mortel comme tu dois le savoir. Même le sang de dragon que tu portes ne pourra te sauver. Lentement il va détruire un par un tes neurones. Tu sens déjà le Mal qui s´infiltre dans chaque recoin de ton cerveau, détruisant peu à peu chaque connexion. Et ton souhait le plus cher c´est que ta tête éclate pour ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Mais tu te seras vidé de ton sang avant que cela n'arrive, c'est dommage,… Hahahahhahaha!

Dragën n'allait pas mourir en baissant les yeux comme un lâche. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et il n'avait pas réussi. Un éclair apparut à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux ainsi que deux silhouettes, une petite et une autre un peu plus grande et surtout plus familière.

_- _Lÿn, _murmura t'il dans un souffle. _

Pourquoi le destin devait t'il jouer de tels tours? Pourquoi devait il mourir sous les yeux de sa propre fille?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il croisa son regard, et malgré la distance qui les séparait il y vit la peur dans son regard si bleu, le regard de sa mère, partie trop tôt. Il l'a vit commencer à courir mais il était trop tard. Toutes les larmes de phénix du monde ne pourraient le sauver. Il sentait de plus en plus le poison le détruire à petit feu.

An-Lhak continuait de lui parler mais il s'en fichait pas mal. La mort ne l'effrayait plus.

Il poussa un cri de douleur. An-Lhak lui avait tranché une de ses jambes et lancé un doloris dans la seconde suivante.

_-_ Je vais te laisser Dragën! Il faut que je m'occupe de ce qui reste de ton peuple!

L'elfe noir siffla et un grand manticore apparut galopant à toute vitesse vers eux. Il ne vit pas le roi des elfes noirs partir vers le centre de la bataille en poussant des hurlements bestiaux. Il était obnubilé par sa fille qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui.

Il pu mieux distinguer son visage : elle était couverte de suie et ses cheveux étaient brûlé à certains endroits. Elle se jeta sur lui :

_-_ Papa ! Cria t'elle avec désespoir.

_-_ Lÿn…-il cracha sans faire exprès du sang sur sa fille- …je ne vais…plus te…nir longtemps.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider, dit elle paniquée, j'ai des fioles de larmes de phénix. Tu vas voir, je vais te guérir.

Elle sortit une fiole pleine de sa besace. Elle dévissa le capuchon. Elle alla en verser le contenue sur Dragën quand elle lâcha tout et porta sa main à son cœur et cria de douleur. Elle revint à elle la seconde d'après et murmura dans un souffle « Ëdolrë ». Dragën toussa une fois de plus.

_-_ Que s'est il pass…ssé Lÿn?

_-_ J'ai…j'ai cru qu'Edolrë était en danger ou…blessé! C'était comme si je ressentais sa douleur et qu'il m'appelait à l'aide. Sûrement un moment d'égarement…Non je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave! Ce devait être un rêve un peu trop réaliste…

_-_ Lÿn, ma fille, il faut que tu comprennes quel l'a… kopf…kopf -il cracha une nouvelle fois du sang-… que l'amour est un immense pouvoir! Ne l'ignore pas! Quand je serai…mort, il faudra que…

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas papa je vais te sauver…

_-_ Ta fiole s'est bri…sée.

- J'ai encore quelques fioles- elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et soudain son teint vira au blanc- Mais…Par Merlin faîtes que cela ne soit pas vrai…

Elle commença à agiter sa besace frénétiquement. Elle était comme désespérer. Elle se mit à taper le sol.

_-_ Oh papa je suis tellement désolé! Toutes mes fioles sont vides! …Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te sauver! Je ne vais pas te laisser comme cela.

Elle retroussa ses manches et alla poser ses mains sur les blessures de son père comme son cœur lui fit déchirer un hurlement douleur. Cette fois ci la douleur avait été violente.

_-_ Ëdolrë est griè…vement blessé, je sens qu…il m'app…elle. Je ne sais pas com…ment mais …il a bes…oin de m…oi !

Dragën regarda sa fille et su que sa dernière chance de survivre avait disparue : Lÿn malgré son grand pouvoir de guérison, dû au phénix, ne pouvait guérir qu'une seule personne car ce pouvoir demandait tellement de puissance que c'était comme si elle se sacrifiait elle-même. Même si elle s'administrait la plus puissante potion de régénérescence, elle ne pouvait sauver deux vies en même temps. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il ne pu supporter ce qu'il y vit. Il voyait dans son regard le désespoir: elle ne pouvait choisir entre son père et son amour, mais elle devait en trahir un. Cruel dilemme qu'était le sien. Elle était complètement perdue et il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Alors malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Dragën repoussa lentement les mains de sa fille :

_-_ Garde tes lar…mes pour l'Amour, Lÿn. Ëdolrë…en aura plus besoin que…moi! Mon temps est venu de quitter…cette terre et de rejoindre ta mère.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'abandonnes, papa! Je n'en ai pas envie! Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes si tôt comme Maman!

Lÿn était au bord des larmes. Elle allait craquer. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille si elle voulait sauver Ëdolrë.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu ressembles à ta mère! Tu es si belle, comme elle!

_-_ Papa ! Je ne veux pas…Aaaahhhh!

Elle se tint une nouvelle fois le cœur. Cette fois l'attaque avait été dévastatrice.

_- _Lÿn écoute-moi bien… Pars avant… qu'il ne soit trop… tard! Exécute la mi…la mission qui m'a été décerné. Venge-moi. Et puis…marrie toi avec Ëdolrë…et…fait un bel enfant et raconte…lui comment était…son…grand-père! Apprend…lui les…plaisirs de la vie…Mais pars ma fille! Je ne t'abandonne…rai pas, je vivrai éternellement …dans ton cœur!

Lÿn l'enserra dans ses bras une dernière fois. Dragën sentit ce corps chaud le brûler alors que lui était si froid. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

_-_ Papa, je…je suis enceinte!

Il s´aperçut qu´elle le lâchait. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie ils s´étaient touchés. Il l´a vit s´éloigner en reculant, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il sentit tout drôle tout d'un coup. Il allait être grand-père. Mais ses blessures se réveillèrent et lui rappelèrent qu'il allait bientôt mourir et qu'il ne verrait jamais son petit-fils ou sa petite fille. Malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait, il sourit et lui adressa une dernière parole :

_-_ Je t'aime Lÿn.

_-_ Je t'aime aussi Papa.

Une larme coula de son visage si beau, si parfait, et elle disparut dans un éclat de flamme.

Le ciel changea soudainement de couleur. Il prit l'instant de quelques secondes une teinte allant du doré à un blanc éclatant : la couleur de l'espoir, celle de l'Ardargris. Avec un pincement au cœur il pensa au sorcier qu'il avait amené ici pour combattre et peut être mourir... Mais il savait au fond de son cœur que le sorcier survivrait à cette épreuve pour devenir encore plus fort : _sa légende ne faisait que de commencer…_

Il se sentit de plus en plus léger. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur. Un halo de lumière apparut devant lui. Il en sortit une femme si magnifique, si brillante que le soleil n´était rien comparé. Elle était vêtue tout de blanc. Ses yeux d'un bleu céleste et ses longs cheveux noirs glissant le long de ses épaules de la même manière que Lÿn lui fuirent rappeler de nombreux souvenirs. Elle lui adressa un sourire si beau qu'il ne pensa plus à autre chose.

_-_ Je t'attendais Lÿra…

Et son âme partit rejoindre la personne qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde après sa fille:la mère de cette dernière.

* * *

Orofornë lui frappa la main d´un coup de pied. La douleur lui fit lâcher son épée mais elle réussit à la prendre de son autre main et envoya sans perdre une seconde une attaque au niveau du flanc droit de l´elfe. Ce dernier repoussa avec force l´épée de l´elfe noir qui tomba en arrière. Elle évita le coup d´Orofornë en faisant une roulade arrière. En se relevant, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa sur Orofornë :

_- Sectum_

_- Scutum_

Le sort fut contré par un bouclier.

_-_ Alors petite sœur, on n´arrive pas à me toucher? Les tiens t´ont vraiment ramolli…

Elle envoya son frère voltiger dans les airs. Ce dernier retomba au sol sur ses deux jambes, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

_-_ Je ne suis plus ta petite sœur! Vas-tu enfin comprendre? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi !

Mais tout cela était faux et elle avait horreur de mentir. Cela lui faisait souffrir de dire ça. C'était son frère, celui qui avait été son camarde de jeu, son ami, son protecteur, son confident, et surtout son jumeau. Et malgré cela elle était obligé de le toucher, de le combattre pour ne pas qu'il meure. C'était paradoxale et complètement idiot : le combattre pour sauver sa vie ? Comment Orofornë pouvait il savoir qu'un des Serviteur des Ténèbres était précisément en train de les regarder perversement pour voir si elle remplissait bien sa mission?

Quelqu'un devait tuer Orofornë et elle s'était sacrifiée car elle savait qu'elle seule pouvait le sauver. Mais les Serviteurs des Ténèbres connaissaient son lien avec sa victime. Et en l'apprenant, An-Lhak avait décidé que l'une de ses créatures des Ténèbres à la physionomie de serpent devait rester auprès d'elle pour voir si elle remplissait bien sa mission. Et maintenant elle devait jouer un jeu. Elle devait amener la haine entre elle et son frère pour que le Serviteur des Ténèbres soit berné. Elle se savait incapable de tuer son frère et surtout impuissante face à la créature des Ténèbres qui devaient se trouver tout juste à côté d'elle. Mais à deux et connaissant Orofornë comme personne, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils puisse réussir renvoyer le Serviteur des Ténèbres en enfer.

Elle sentit un souffle puissant la frôler : un sort puissant venait juste de passer à côté d'elle.

_-_ Alors on rêve maintenant Lorièn?

Elle agita sa baguette : une vague d'étincelle rouge se dirigea vers Orofornë. Celui-ci contra facilement d'un geste de la baguette:

_-_ Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Laisse moi rire !

Bien sûre qu'elle connaissait d'autres sorts, beaucoup plus puissant. Mais ils épuiseraient rapidement son frère et elle avait besoin de toute son énergie contre la créature des Ténèbres. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer, mais juste le sauver? Si elle disait un simple mot, c'en était fini d'Orofornë.

_-_ _Expello_

Elle ne vit le sort qu'à la dernière seconde et n'eut le temps de se protéger. Elle se sentit projeter en arrière. Ses fesses touchèrent un sol assez dur. Elle leva ses mains et les vit pleines de poussières. Elle regarda au sol et vit distinctement l'empreinte de ses mains. Une idée apparut dans son esprit et elle était excellente. Elle allait se permettre un sourire quand elle se rappela que la créature des Ténèbres était toujours là, parmi eux.

Elle fit glisser une de ses jambes le long du sol et commença à tracer plusieurs symboles avec un pied tout en levant sa baguette en l'air :

_- Solaris _

Une immense lumière blanche aveugla Orofornë ainsi que sûrement la créature des Ténèbres. Elle réussit à terminer ce qu'elle voulait avant la fin du sort. Elle se releva et admira ce qu'elle avait fait. Un message était tracé dans la poussière. Un appel à l'aide : SAUVE MOI. Il fallait maintenant qu' Orofornë puisse le trouver avant le Serviteur des Ténèbres. Elle lui lança un sort. L'elfe contre attaqua immédiatement tout en marchant vers elle. Encore quelque mètres et il allait se trouver devant le tracé. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêtât de marcher et observa le sol. Il resta un moment interdit. Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir au plus vite avant que le Serviteur des Ténèbres ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son frère :

_- Endoloris_

Le sortilège toucha son frère qui s'écroula sous la douleur. Elle ressentit elle aussi cette douleur. Comment pouvait t-elle faire aussi mal à celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ?

Il l'a regarda d'un air totale d'incompréhension. L'espace d'une seconde, elle quitta le masque de non émotion qu'elle s'était forgée et imita la moue qu'elle faisait à son frère, quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait réalisé une bêtise, pour l'inciter à ne pas le dire aux parents. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire de pur bonheur, malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant, signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il lui pardonnait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tellement elle était contente de retrouver son frère, comme il était, bien des années auparavant.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les elfes noirs. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé leur culte du pouvoir mais elle savait qu'elle devait se sacrifier et elle avait enfin retrouvé sa vrai et seule famille : Orofornë.

N'oubliant pas que la créature des Ténèbres devait toujours les observer, elle continua son rire pour faire croire qu'elle avait aimé le faire souffrir :

_-_ Une nouvelle dose de douleur Orofornë ou tu en assez?

_-_ Tu t'abaisses à ça, petite sœur ? Tu crois que c'est la souffrance physique qui va me détruire. Je te croyais plus intelligente!

_- Deflagratio_

Une immense flamme sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers Orofornë. Ce dernier fit apparaître un mur d'eau qui repoussa le feu.

Elle fit disparaître la flamme. Son frère fit comme elle l'avait espéré : l'eau qui avait constitué le mur se répandit sur le sol et effaça le message. C'était déjà une chose de faîte. Elle devait maintenant trouver un moyen pour lui parler du danger qui les menaçait tous les deux.

Elle envoya un autre sort, bien puissant que tous ceux qu'elle avait fait auparavant, mais fit exprès deviser légèrement à côté. Orofornë se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il était maintenant trop près et elle savait que le Serviteur des Ténèbres trouverait cela bizarre si elle ratait encore sa cible.

Orofornë dégaina son épée. Elle fit de même. Il se jeta sur elle. Elle para. Les deux épées se bloquèrent.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Lorièn _? Murmura t-il rapidement presque sans bouger les lèvres._

Elle repoussa son épée avec force et le déséquilibra. Il tomba en arrière sur le sol.

_-_ Alors on ne tient plus sur ses jambes Orofornë? La petite douleur de tout à l'heure t'a autant paralysé?

Elle brandit son épée et comme elle se l'était prédite, son frère lui fit un croche-patte et elle tomba au sol. Aux yeux de la créature des Ténèbres il se battait vraiment mais en fait il ne faisait que répéter un schéma de jeu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Orofornë se redressa à genoux avant elle et abaissa son épée. Elle parvint à le contrer. Sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_- _Shä…Shäzgul, _lui murmura t-elle malgré la peur que lui inspirait ce nom lorsqu'elle le prononçait. _

Le teint d'Orofornë vira légèrement au blanc. Elle sentit la pression sur son épée moins grande. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans les côtes de son frère et se libéra de son emprise.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à faire une série de coups forts et puissants mais ans toutefois blessé l'autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la créature des Ténèbres sache ce qui se tramait. Leurs épées se bloquèrent une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Tu sais où…_il_…est ? _Murmura t-il_. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait plus le même ton rassuré que tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fit non de la tête.

_-_ Et tu mentais à propos de mes amis tout à l'heure? Sont ils vraiment en danger?

Elle baissa la tête. Et ils étaient même _très_ en danger. Mais elle ne pouvait sauver tout le monde à la fois. Seul son frère pouvait recevoir son aide. Chaque vie avait un commencement et une fin. Pour certains c'est le début, pour les autres c'était la fin. C'était écrit quelque part que tout devait se passer ainsi…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Elle lui donna un coup aux jambes un peu trop fort qui lui fit lâcher un grognement de douleur : c'est là qu'elle pris un air apeuré. C'est là où le Shäzgul qui était caché parmi d'eux comprit qu'il avait été berné.

Le quart de seconde d'après, elle le vit apparaître dans une fumée noire, quelques mètres derrière son frère. Ses yeux jaune en fentes avec un air de pure perversité. Il esquissa un sourire et pointa son bâton en direction d'Orofornë.

_-_ _Adava Kedavra_

Un sortilège vert fusa du bâton. Elle se jeta sur son frère surpris et le fit tomber à terre. Elle sentit un souffle puissant la frôler. Un rocher se trouvant sur la trajectoire du sortilège explosa, projetant des petits cailloux sur elle.

Elle se leva immédiatement et lança un sort puissant :

_- Potentialitera_

Le sort s'écrasa sur le bouclier du Serviteur des Ténèbres qui crépita d'étincelles. Elle aida Orofornë à se relever. Ils étaient tous d'eux face à une des douze plus puissantes créatures au monde. Cette dernière fit un pas. Immédiatement, ils pointèrent leur baguette sur la créature du Mal tout en prenant exactement la même posture d'attaque. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux réunis, leurs peurs respectives avaient disparus.

_-_ Traîtresse! Ainsi tu as rejoint ton frère. Tu pouvais faire partie des vainqueurs mais finalement tu as rejoint le camp des perdants! _fit la voix sournoise du Shäzgul_.

_-_ Je ne suis pas une traîtresse car je n'ai jamais trahi mon camp! Je n'ai jamais fais partie des Forces du Mal et je n'en ferai jamais parti tout comme mon père avant moi. Orofornë est le seul être que j'aime au monde et rien ne pourra plus me détacher de lui maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis!

_-_ Pitoyable elfe noire! Tu comptes sssssur l'amour pour me vaincre mes frères et moi ? Hahahhaha ! Tu es encore plus bête que ccccceux de ton peuple ! Comment peux tu essssspérer que je puissssse mourir alors que j'ai vécu plusssssieurs millénaires? J'ai été présssssent bien avant que les elfes ne découvrent la magie, j'ai connu l'apogée du royaume elfique sssssur l'Ancccccien Monde. J'ai connu sssssa chute, et la création d'Anduin par Merlin! J'ai combattu des gens aux pouvoirs ssssssi immenses que tu ne peux imaginer! Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu qui puissssse me battre!

_-_ Tous comme ses ascendants, Ëdolrë vous tuera ! Il suffise juste que je fasse un signe de la baguette et il sera présent, _fit Orofornë d'une voix intimidante._

Le Shäzgul ria de nouveau. Un rire si mauvais qu'elle failli en vomir sur le sol.

_-_ Ëdolrë ? Hahahhaha il gît au sssssol et malgré la puisssssance de ton appel au ssssssecours il ne pourra t'entendre! Nous nous sssssommes vengés : le dernier descscscendant de ccccceux qui nous avaient vaincus est mort ! Mort comme un lâche criant à l'aide comme le plus misssssérable des elfes. Mes frères m'ont raconté par télépathie comment cela s'était passé. -il imita la voix d'Ëdolrë- _« Lÿn, je t'en prie, sauve moi »_. Il n'a même pas esssssayé de ssssse défendre…

Elle regarda son frère : il avait pali en entendant la nouvelle. Sa baguette tremblait au bout de ses doigts libérant plusieurs nuées d'étincelles de couleur rouge. Un rictus agitait le coin droit de sa lèvre. Ses yeux exprimaient une fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ … tout comme le vieux Dragën ! Ëdolrë est mort ! Dragën est mort ! Le sssssorcier va mourir en quelques sssssecondes aussi. Et puis je vais vous tuer et la puissssssance des Ssssshäzgul ne sssssera plus critiquée. L'amour sssssera écrasssssé par les forccccces des Ténèbres qui régneront désssssormais sssssur le monde. Ccccce sssssera une nouvelle ère : Hahhahahaha !

_- Endoloris _

Orofornë avait lancé le sort de douleur. Le Shäzgul fit apparaître un bouclier. Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier et percuta un mur de roche, à l'apparence très solide, qui se détruisit en plusieurs morceaux. Orofornë agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique :

_- Endoloris_

Le sort fut contré de nouveau et ricocha dans sa direction. Elle dû se baisser pour éviter le sort.

_-_ Hahaha ! Tu oses utiliser un sortilège aussi noir! Tu oses m'attaquer avec une arme que tu es censé détruire? Un elfe ne se comporte pas comme cela !

_-_ Un sort n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. C'est la façon dont on l'utilise qui détermine ce que l'on est! _Endoloris!_

Le sort toucha le Shäzgul. Mais ce dernier ne parut pas trop ébranlé.

_-_ Tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi elfe! Il faut de la puissance ! Il faut de la haine pour me toucher! _Endoloris !_

Son frère commença à se tordre de douleur au sol. Il hurlait à la mort. Elle voyait son si beau visage se tordre en une grimace immonde. Il hurlait encore et encore. Le Shäzgul lui avait l'air de s'amuser. Comment cette créature osait elle faire souffrir son frère? Comment osait elle _jouer_ avec lui ?

De rage elle pointa sa baguette et cria :

_- Everbare!_

Un éclair blanc aveugla les trois personnes, suivi d'un cri de souffrance. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil même si la puissance du sort l'avait secoué. Orofornë était toujours à terre, les yeux rivés vers elle pleins d'étonnement et surtout d'admiration. Le Shäzgul était au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin qu'il était quelque seconde auparavant. Sa tenue était en lambeaux à certains endroits.

Il se releva facilement, prenant appui sui son bâton magique. La perversité dans son regard avait laissé place à la haine.

_-_ Tu avais bien caché ta puissance! Mais tu ne m'as pas battu pour autant!

Il prononça une formule dans une langue qu'elle reconnu comme celle des serpents. Elle sentit se faire propulser avec force en arrière. Soudain quelque chose l'immobilisa : Orofornë l'avait arrêté dans son envol.

L'elfe pivota rapidement sur lui-même et lança un sort :

_-_ _Scutica_

Le Shäzgul bascula en arrière. Elle rejoignit son frère et se mirent tous les deux en position d'attaque. La créature du mal se releva de mauvaise humeur : un trait rouge foncé à la limite du noire coupait diagonalement son visage.

_-_ Si il y'a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est de ne jamais sous estimer ton adversaire et surtout quand ce sont des jumeaux.

_-_ Est ce seulement ce que vous savez faire ? Vous me décevez !

_-_ _Necis Ablegatio, tonna t-elle d'une voix forte._

Cette fois ci le sort percuta sur le bouclier que la créature s'était érigée. Le Shäzgul ne perdit pas de temps et tapa le sol de son bâton : des lianes lui agrippèrent ses pieds et la firent tombés. Orofornë était tombé dans le même piège. Elle tendit sa main : une boule de feu apparut et lui permettant de s'échapper. Elle fit la même chose avec celle d'Orofornë avant que le Shäzgul ne puisse réagir. Ce dernier tapa une nouvelle fois avec son bâton.

Une onde de choc puissante naquit et alla la désarçonner quand Orofornë parut devant elle et leva sa baguette :

_- Sphera Patrona_

Un dôme les protégea de l'onde puissante. Sans perdre une seconde elle tendit sa baguette :

_- Expello_

Le Shäzgul contra une partie du sort mais ne pu s'empêcher de reculer sous la puissance. Orofornë leva sa baguette et vit de rapide mouvements avec :

_-_ _Levia_

Le Shäzgul s'envola dans les airs sous l'effet du sortilège. Son arme était resté au sol. Il prononça des mots dans sa langue. Le bâton devint un serpent. Elle passa devant son frère :

_-_ _Stupéfix_

Le serpent s'immobilisa. Le Shäzgul prononça une nouvelle formule. Il y'eut un éclair rouge. Orofornë cria de douleur en tombant en arrière comme foudroyé. La créature du mal retomba au sol, les longues griffes prenant appui sur une roche. Elle tendit sa baguette sur des petits cailloux au sol:

_- Morfea Lancea_

Les cailloux se métamorphosèrent en flèche en feu et partirent à toute vitesse vers le Shäzgul. Il y'eut un « bang»et les flèches revinrent sur elle. Orofornë se remit encore une fois devant elle et tendit ses mains : un mur de glace apparut et les protégea. Son frère se retourna vers elle et lui sourit :

_-_ A toi l'élément feu, à moi l'élément eau!

Ils retournèrent au même moment et virent à travers la glace, une immense flamme aller vers eux. La glace explosa et fondit. Elle brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur la vapeur qui les cachait du Shäzgul :

_-_ _Ventus_

Le vent froid fit liquéfier la vapeur. Le Shäzgul s'était rapproché d'eux. Il était au niveau où le mur de glace se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Orofornë fit un geste avec la main : l'eau au pied du Shäzgul se transforma en une lance de glace et transperça le bras gauche de la créature. La lance glacée fut recouverte par un liquide très sombre. Ils avaient réussi à toucher physiquement la créature.

Le Shäzgul retira, avec un grognement plaintif, son bras tandis qu'Orofornë se jetait sur lui, l'épée levée. Son immense queue s'enroula autour du serpent qui se retransforma en bâton. Il prit l'arme dans sa main droite et contra le coup de l'elfe. Elle se jeta aussi sur la créature et tapa de toutes ses forces. Une suite de coup coordonnée de la part des jumeaux s'en suivis mais tous furent parés par le bâton qui formait une défense infranchissable.

Tout d'un coup elle sentit les longues griffes de la créature rentré dans sa chair au niveau de son ventre et la projeter en arrière. Le sang commença à couler à flot. Elle se releva difficilement mais pas à temps pour sauver Orofornë.

La queue du Shäzgul frappa avec violence le bras de son frère qui lâcha son arme. On entendit un crac distinctif parmi tous les autres sons existant: l'os du bras de son frère s'était cassé. La seconde suivante, Orofornë était suspendu dans les airs, la queue du Shäzgul l'étranglant. La créature du mal la regardait avec des yeux avides:

_-_ Tu peux dire adieu à ton fr…

Mais la fin de la phrase ne vint jamais: la tête du Shäzgul fut capté par un point à gauche d'elle ; une peur immense se lut dans les yeux de la créature du mal.

Elle sentit tout d'un coup, un vent puissant la projeter à terre. Elle tomba au sol déséquilibré. Elle eut le temps de voir un sort traverser de part en part le Shäzgul. Ce dernier regarda sa poitrine où un trou de la taille d'un poing était apparu. Alors qu'il allait mettre sa main sur sa blessure, il tomba au sol au ralenti.

Les yeux de la créature étaient toujours ouverts mais plus aucun sentiment ne se lisait. L'âme du Shäzgul avait disparu pour toujours.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir celui qui avait eu la puissance nécessaire pour tuer le Serviteur des Ténèbres.

Elle entendit distinctement la voix d'Orofornë dire:

_- _Impossible !

Mais pourquoi impossible ? Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un bel elfe assez musclé, les cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu infini où s'y lisait la puissance, des ailes blanches repliées, du sang séché sur sa tenue de combat…et surtout une baguette pointée sur sa poitrine…

* * *

Harry jeta quatre sphères en acier dans les airs. Il pointa sa baguette sur le dragon qui tentait de les désarçonner depuis déjà une assez bonne minute :

_-_ _Waddiwasi_

Les billes ricochèrent sur les écailles du dragon au lieu de les transpercer. Le dragon fut quand même légèrement assommé. Aquilä pointa sa baguette sur une des ailes et y fit un rapide et ample mouvement de sa main :

_- Frigero_

Le sortilège frappa une des deux ailes qui se recouvrit instantanément de glace. Le dragon tourna sa tête et envoya un jet de flamme qui fit annuler les effets du sort. Avant qu'il ne puisse retourner une nouvelle fois la tête, Aquilä et Harry s'écrièrent en même temps :

_-_ _Conjonctivius_

Le dragon poussa un hurlement de douleur et abandonna la course poursuite.

_-_ Merci beaucoup, _fit_ _le dragon sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux montés_, ce dragon n'a pas arrêté de me déséquilibrer.

_-_ C'est tout à fait normal ! Comment aurait-on pu se diriger dans la bataille sans vous Bëondir?

_-_ Qu'aurait on fait sans votre aide sorcier?

_-_ Plus que ce que je n'ai fais ! Je suis simplement un pion…

_-_ Un pion… cachant une carte maîtresse. Un pion qui chamboule toutes les stratégies prévues. Un pion qui fait de la défaite une victoire. Un pion faisant peur au roi adverse. Un pion que ce roi veut à tout prix éliminer de ces mains… La modestie est une qualité que vous possédez au plus haut point sorcier. Faîtes en bon usage dans la vie mais il y'a des fois où vous ne deviez pas nier ce que vous êtes car les êtres ont besoin de savoir qu'ils sont avec quelqu'un qui peut les aider.

_-_ Que voulez vous dire par éliminer de ces propres mains ? Qui veut me tuer ? Qui est ce roi ?

_-_ Les Serviteurs des Ténèbres, qui d'autres ? Ils savent que vous avez réussi à échapper au sort de celui que vous avez combattu. Ils veulent leur revanche pour laver la honte de cette défaite. Je sens leur magie vous chercher. La chute du roi des Démons Noirs a accru leur désir de vous défaire.

Harry prit peur tout d'un coup. Mais par pour lui, pour les autres… Il était devenue une cible mais ça c'était devenue une habitude. Il fallait qu'il protège les autres. Il fallait que cela soit lui qui devait affronter les Shäzguls et non ces derniers qui viennent le chercher. Mais si tous les Shäzgul se combattaient en même temps contre lui, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Il savait qu'il était moins puissant qu'un Shäzgul, alors tous en même temps c'était du suicide pur et simple. Sa seule arme était sa baguette et son épée. Pour le moment il devait protéger Aquilä, et aussi préparer le futur combat qu'il commençait à sentir arriver de plus en plus près.

_- Impedimenta_

Les elfes noirs furent ralentis dans leur mouvement par le sortilège de Harry.

_-_ C'a y'est je l'ai trouvé! _Cria la voix triomphante d'Aquilä._ Il est à l'ouest.

Le dragon pivota sur sa gauche pour suivre la direction qu'Aquilä avait prononcé.

Ils étaient à la recherche d'Eregion. Aquilä avait passé son temps à le repérer tandis qu'Harry les protégeait. Les elfes noirs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux mais les elfes tenaient encore leur position même si cela avait l'air de plus en plus difficile. Harry avait trouvé une solution, qui pouvait le sauver mais il devait maintenant s'éloigner d'Aquilä pour protéger cette dernière et tous les autres. Cela le dégoûtait de faire ce qu'il devait faire, mais c'était la seule et unique solution. C'était le fait qu'il allait sûrement tuer beaucoup d'innocents dans l'action, mais comment faire autrement ? La victoire demandait hélas énormément de sacrifice. Si on prévenait ces innocents à temps, c'est lui qui n'aurait plus de temps pour se protéger.

_-_ Il devrait être là, _fit la voix d'Aquilä plus soucieuse que d'habitude._

Harry regarda sous lui. Il y'avait d'innombrable corps morts. Certains se battaient encore comme cette licorne qui transperçait de sa lance le corps d'un elfe noir. Harry eut un dégoût : même la plus pure des créatures était obligé de se battre et surtout de tuer dans l'espérance de voir le Mal disparaître!

_- _Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas mort, _commença à pleurer Aquilä_, faîtes qu'il soit vivant.

La baguette continuait à tourner en décrivant un cercle dur la paume de la jeune elfe, signe qu'Eregion se trouvait bien ici.

Ce fut Harry qui l'aperçut en premier : le jeune elfe était écroulé sur un rocher. Il était devenu méconnaissable par la quantité de sang séché qui recouvrait son visage

Ils se posèrent. Harry sauta et se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de l'elfe. Il y'avait une ouverture au niveau du front, et la lèvre était salement amoché. Il tata le pouls : l'elfe vivait encore mais pour combien de temps?

_-_ Oh Eregion- _Aquilä s'était jeté sur l'elfe_- je t'en prie répond moi ! Réveille toi ! Je veux que tu vives.

_-_ Archenar, _cria Harry._

Le phénix vola à toute vitesse sur le corps de l'elfe et posa sa tête contre la blessure. Des larmes apparurent et guérirent la blessure.

_-_ Il a besoin de sang, fit Harry en relevant sa manche prêt à se couper avec un sort pour en donner.

Aquilä l'arrêtât dans son mouvement. Elle le remercia du regard :

_-_ Ce n'est pas à toi de donner ton sang, tu dois te reposer après ce que tu as fais. Je m'occupe d'Eregion, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se releva et s'éloigna des deux elfes. C'est vrai il avait un peu besoin de respirer. Il regarda autour de lui : des morts et des morts que déblayait Bëondir le dragon pour voir si il y'avait encore des vivants. Au loin, la licorne marchait parmi les cadavres sans but précis. Harry s'assit contre une pierre à côté du dragon. Il regarda Aquilä. Elle avait fini la transfusion, et était un peu pâle. Elle avait fait apparaître un tissu imbibé d'eau qu'elle apposa tendrement avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait sur le visage d'Eregion pour nettoyer tout le sang séché. C'était une vision de bonheur dans cette bataille féroce. Il existait encore un peu d'amour dans ce monde de ténèbre. Revigoré par ce qu'il avait vu, il décida qu'il était temps maintenant pour lui de continuer la bataille seul. Il se retourna vers le dragon :

_-_ Bëondir, je vais partir les combattre.

_-_ Il est trop tard. Ils sont déjà en route.

Harry se leva et fixa le dragon inquiet :

_-_ Déjà ?

_-_ Je sens le Mal qui s'approche à toute vitesse.

C'était vrai. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir au niveau de son cœur, une oppression ténébreuse. Une oppression de plus en plus puissante chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

_-_ Ecoutez moi bien et transmettez ce message à Aquilä : il faut que tous les elfes et leurs alliés retournent au campement. Il faut qu'il soit tous, le plus loin possible de la bataille. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'Aquilä me suive. Je vais essayer de tenir les Shäzguls plusieurs minutes, sinon après il sera trop tard pour tout le monde. Adieu Bëondir!

Il appela Archenar tout en regardant la paume de sa main. Le tatouage argenté était toujours là. Il allait enfin savoir si ce qu'il pensait à propos de sa fonction était juste. Il caressa le dessin runique tout en pensant « _j'ai besoin de ton aide_». Un hennissement retentit et il vit la licorne galoper vers lui. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et il monta sur elle. C'était une sensation agréable : le poil était si doux qu'il se mit à rêver. Mais la situation le sortit de sa torpeur. Il fallait partir rapidement, il sentait les Ténèbres s'abattrent de plus en plus sur lui.

_-_ Thunder!

Il se retourna. Aquilä s'était levé et le regardait incrédule. Bëondir le dragon s'interposa entre elle et lui. Il y'eut soudain un hurlement terrifiant. Un Shäzgul sur sa monture, apparu dans le ciel et lança un sort qui transperça les ailes de Bëondir. Le dragon tomba à terre. Aquilä poussa un cri d'effroi. Le Shäzgul pointa son arme sur la jeune elfe. Harry animé par la colère dirigea sa baguette sur la créature ténébreuse :

_- Expello_

Il projeta le Shäzgul au loin dans la bataille. La tête de Bëondir se tourna vers lui. Les yeux plissés du dragon exprimaient une immense souffrance.

_-_ Pars les combattre Sorcier! Je vais leur expliquer ce qui doit se passer mais ils auront besoin de plus de temps, je le crains. Adieu.

Sans verser une larme, Harry détourna le regard. Il cria « Pars ! ».

Il se sentit soudainement emporté. La licorne l'avait entendu et il était partit comme une flèche vers le centre de la bataille, dans la direction où il avait propulsé le Shäzgul.

Plus il avançait et plus il avait peur. La mort était là quelque part, près à lui sauter dessus. Mais pourquoi lui toujours lui? Pourquoi avait il été désigné pour combattre et tuer ? Tout le monde voulait lui ressembler et il voulait ressembler à tout le monde! Les gens voulaient son pouvoir, Ron voulait sa renommé. Lui, il voulait passer incognito dans la rue, avoir des parents. Mais il avait été choisi et ce choix avait tout modifier : des morts auraient pu être en vie et des vivants auraient pu être mort. Finalement l'homme n'était jamais content de ce qu'il était. Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à aimer sa condition pour être satisfait de sa vie, pour qu'il y voie qu'elle est sa responsabilité…

Il donna un coup de pied à l'elfe noir qui avait tenté de le désarçonner. Ce dernier tomba en arrière et se fracassa le crâne contre une pierre. Devant Archenar montrait la voie à suivre. Soudain un sort, qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, toucha les jambes de la licorne. La créature trébucha. Harry sentit basculer en avant. Il atterrit sur son flanc gauche et fit une roulade tout en sortant sa baguette. Il eut un mauvais pressentissent.

_- Sphaera Patrona_

Un sort percuta sa défense. Il abaissa cette dernière et lança un sort à l'aveuglette. Il leva les yeux. Il tourna sur lui-même la baguette relevée, dégageant une aura brillante. Un sort se dirigea vers lui. Il sauta sur le côté juste avant l'impact. Des petits débris lu explosèrent à la tête. Il leva sa baguette :

_- Incendio_

Tout autour de lui et de la licorne, la plaine prit feu : des flammes allant jusqu'à trois mètres de haut. Le feu allait occuper pendant un bon moment ses assaillants. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la licorne. Celle-ci hennissait de douleur. Ces yeux dévoilaient son immense peur du feu. Harry tâta la patte avant droite sur laquelle elle était tombée : elle était fracturée. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le genre de blessure que pouvait guérir Archenar. Sa connaissance en sort de soin était limitée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de calmer la douleur pendant un certain temps.

_-_ _Evanesco Doloris_

La patte devint légèrement dorée. Il fit apparaître une attelle autour de la jambe blessée. Un sort passa juste à côté de lui. Il se dépêcha d'aider la créature à se remettre sur ces pattes.

De nouveau un sort se dirigea vers lui. Il leva sa baguette :

_- Protego_

Le sort repartit dans la direction où il était arrivé. Il entendit un cri. Le sort avait touché quelqu'un. Par la pensée il créa un passage dans le feu pour que la licorne puisse passée. Une voix puissante cria un sort : un souffle puissant le déséquilibra et fit apparaître un large chemin dans le feu. A dix mètres de lui se tenait un Shäzgul à l'air menaçant. Il commença à marcher dans le feu. Harry enseveli la créature des Ténèbres sous une montagne de feu. Il regarda derrière lui. La licorne avait presque atteint la sortit malgré sa peur pour le feu.

Une nouvelle fois le feu fut balayé par un sort qui fut cette fois ci extrêmement puissant. Il fut projeté contre la licorne. Un Shäzgul apparut juste devant lui. Une sphère naquit dans sa main droite. Une sphère noire parsemée de rayon jaune. Il l'envoya sur Harry. La licorne se leva et sauta au dessus d'Harry et reçut en pleine gorge l'attaque du Shäzgul. Il y'eut un éclair noire et elle tomba au sol entre Harry et le Shäzgul. Elle venait de le sauver en se sacrifiant.

_- _Nnnaaann !

De rage il pointa sa baguette sur le Shäzgul :

_- Deflagratio_

Une immense flamme brûla le Shäzgul. Le feu frappa de plein fouet le Serviteur des Ténèbres. La flamme se glaça. Les écailles habituellement vertes du Shäzgul étaient maintenant noires à plusieurs endroits. Harry donna un coup de pied fort au bras du Shäzgul pour lui faire lâcher son arme.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Les écailles de la créature des Ténèbres semblaient indestructible : son pied avait comme rencontré un mur de béton. Le Shäzgul leva son bâton. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la figure de serpent de la créature et lança un sort à bout portant:

_- Sectum_

Il y'eut un éclair rouge. Harry fut éclaboussé d'un liquide qui brûla ses vêtements. Le sort avait atteint le Shäzgul au visage. Trois coupures en diagonales défiguraient la partie droite du visage du Shäzgul et un de ses yeux étaient crevé. La créature des Ténèbres cria de douleur. Harry sentit se faire projeter en l'air. Il retomba par terre. Il eut juste le temps de voir la queue du Shäzgul se dresser pour le fouetter. Il cria rapidement :

_- Patronus Elementum_

La queue frappa le dôme rouge translucide. Une décharge électrique puissante frappa le Shäzgul. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol terrassé par la foudre. Harry leva sa baguette pour en finir.

Mais il sentit sa baguette s'échapper de sa main. L'instant d'après il sentit un vent puissant l'emporter dans les airs. Il retomba douloureusement sur son dos. Il tendit sa main : sa baguette vola vers lui. Il sentit sa paume se refermer sous le bout de bois. Il se leva, un peu sonné. Archenar se posa sur son épaule et l'aida à affronter ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui se tenait l'ensemble des Shäzguls. Neuf étaient debout et le regardait avec une perversité inouïe. Un dixième était agenouillé et aidait à se mettre debout celui qu'il avait combattu auparavant. Les neuf Shäzgul commencèrent à se déplacer. Ils formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Certains avaient l'air d'avoir souffert dans la bataille. Mais ils avaient tous en commun ce même regard de plaisir qui effrayait Harry. C'était donc cela qu'il devait combattre. Maintenant qu'il y était, il pouvait sentir la mort le palper. Il regarda autour de lui, la baguette levée, dégageant une aura dorée. Mais aucun des Shäzgul ne semblait vouloir l'attaquer _immédiatement_. Peut être voulait il faire endurer sa mort ? Sûrement c'était bien dans leur style.

Le Shäzgul qui avait aidé l'autre à se remettre sur pied marcha vers lui, un sourire perfide sur son visage :

_-_ Je vois que tu t'es amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ta présssssenccccce prouve que malgré ta puissssssanccccce médiocre et ton aveuglement dans le Bien et l'Amour, tu es plus fort que nous le pensssssions. Très peu sssssavent réssssssister au sssssort que je t'ai lancccccé. Seule la volonté permet de ssssse libérer de cccccette prison mental. Nous ssssssavons tous les deux que tu n'as pas encore atteint ta maturité magique. Tu es trop faible pour nous faire faccccce à tous, même sssssi tu as ssssssérieusement atteint notre frère. Je te donne la promessssse que tu auras une puissssssanccccce au-delà de tes espéranccccces sssssi tu viens avec nous. Les Ténèbres t'offrirons des pouvoirs tellement puissssssants que ton médiocre Amour ne permet pas.

Ainsi c'était le Shäzgul qui l'avait affronté et qui l'avait plongé dans un douloureux combat mental. Et maintenant il voulait lui offrir de rejoindre leurs rangs. Il savait qu'il allait répondre non à cette proposition! Il n'abandonnerait jamais ses convictions. Mais il allait profiter de ce temps pour mettre en œuvre un plan d'action. Il se rapprocha du Shäzgul tout en marmonnant des formules et en faisant de rapides et imperceptibles mouvements de sa baguette. Il s'arrêtât à cinq mètres du Shäzgul :

_-_ M'allier à vous? Après ce que vous m'avez fais ? Vous connaissez ma réponse, c'et la même que la dernière fois, elle n'a pas changé. Quoiqu'il arrive je vous tuerai tous un par un, où il y 'aura d'autre personne tel Ëdolrë ou Orofornë qui me remplaceront. Je ne suis et je ne serai jamais seul.

Le Shäzgul partit dans un grand rire qui glaça l'échine de Harry :

_-_ Tu es ssssseul désssssormais. Ëdolrë est mort et ccccc'est au tour d'Orofornë. Tous les gens sssssur lesquels tu comptes ont disssssparus. Le vieux Dragën est mort lui aussi. Partout les elfes périsssssent sssssous la forccccce ténébreussssse des elfes noirs. Ta victoire contre les démons noirs ; cccccertes impresssssionnante, n'a fait que ralentir la défaite de ccccceux que tu aides…

Ainsi Dragën et Ëdolrë était mort. Harry s'en sentit effondré. C'était comme si il avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche et de très puissant qui pouvait le protéger : mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucune défense. Il était seul face à ces créatures des Ténèbres. Une autre évidence lui sauta aux yeux : encore plus effrayante que la mort de ces mentors et amis. La porte de retour était fermée, puisque seul Dragën et Ëdolrë devait savoir comment le renvoyer sur Terre. Il était coincé dans ce monde pour toujours. Finalement il n'avait plus rien à gagner ni à perdre. Il n'avait plus qu'à mourir…- son regard tomba sur la licorne qui l'avait sauvé- … non il n'allait pas mourir! Cette licorne l'avait sauvé. Bëondir l'avait sauvé. Aquilä l'avait sauvé. Tous pensaient qu'ils pouvaient réussir dans son action. Ce n'était pas le moment de les abandonner. Il était peut être seul mais c'était à lui maintenant d'être celui qui protégerait le monde. Même si cela devait l'amener à la mort, il vengerait le plus de monde possible. Il n'était plus cette personne qui comptait sur les autres. Non, il était devenu celui sur lesquels les autres pouvaient dorénavant compté.

_-_ Alors veux tu nous rejoindre ou préfères tu mourir ?

Il sentit les Shäzgul se resserrer autour de lui. Il cracha sur le Shäzgul.

_-_ Je vois que vous me connaissez très mal. _Actio revelare praeteritae_

Les sorts qu'ils avaient préparés en secret se manifestèrent à pleine puissance.De nombreux éclairs retentirentet touchèrent les Shäzgul. Il se jeta au sol pour éviter les différents sorts. Malgré le bruit des explosions il entendit distinctement le bruit grave et répété d'un instrument au loin : il n'avait plus que vingt minutes à tenir avant de frapper le dernier grand coup qui mettra fin à cette bataille, … si il était encore vivant à ce moment là.

* * *

Elle réapparut dans un endroit vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie, plus aucun son. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ëdolrë avant qu'il ne meure comme son père. Elle trébucha sur une masse puissante : c'était Aldebaran le griffon. Elle écouta le souffle de la bête. Il était vivant et s'il était vivant alors Ëdolrë l'était aussi. Elle reprit espoir. Mais à en croire le souffle très faible de la bête, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Parcourant la plaine des yeux, elle vit enfin le corps de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle courut vers lui et découvrit avec horreur l'ensemble des blessures qu'Ëdolrë avait reçu. Elle posa ses mains sur le corps d'Ëdolrë. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le sauve et pour cela elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Elle sentit sa magie traverser son corps pour aller dans celui d'Ëdolrë. Elle sentit le phénix qui était en elle, se libérer et transperçant son corps pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Sa magie commençait à s'épuiser, elle allait bientôt tomber dans les pommes. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à sauver cette vie, pour elle… et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle tomba d'épuisement sur le torse d'Ëdolrë. Elle sentit les poumons de l'elfe se gonfler. Puis une voix s'éleva dans le silence :

_-_ Lÿn.

Elle tourna sa tête et ne pu en croire ses yeux : Ëdolrë l'a regardait de son regard bleu si envoûtant. Un sourire ornait son beau visage. Malgré la fatigue elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau, de sentir cette présence autour d'elle. Elle le desserra et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, elle l'embrassa. Elle y mit tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Ils étaient réunis dorénavant et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ses lèvres quittèrent enfin les siennes, sans toutefois que leurs front soient séparés.

_-_ Je t'aime Ëdolrë.

_-_ Je t'aime Lÿn. Je t'ai toujours aimé… merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle pensa à son père et une larme coula sur son visage. Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait trahi au détriment d'Ëdolrë. Même si il lui avait dit que son temps était passé, que la vie d'Ëdolrë soit plus importante qu'était la sienne, et qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas le soigner, elle se sentirait toujours un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lÿn ?

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

_-_ Pa… Papa est mort. Il a été… tué par An-Lhak.

_-_ Dragën est… mort ?

Elle sentit qu'il était très peiné. Il avait été comme son père pour lui aussi.

_-_ J'ai assisté à ses der…niers moments et j'ai… sentit que tu étais en danger. Jai… J'ai du faire un choix entre vous deux. J'ai du en sacrifier l'un pour l'autre.

Elle senti les bras fort d'Ëdolrë la serré dans ses bras.

_-_ Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvés moi?

_-_ Parce que je t'aime et pour une autre raison que je te dirai quand cet enfer aura prit fin.

Elle sentit ses lèvres embrassées les siennes. Puis il l'aida à se relever. Il sortit une fiole de potion revigorante qu'il lui administra :

_-_ Tiens, tu es épuisé. Cela t'apporteras des forces.

Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Maintenant elle devait venger son père. Elle regarda Ëdolrë et ce dernier lu dans son regard ce qu'elle voulait. Il siffla. Aldebaran marcha vers eux. Ëdolrë monta sur lui et aida Lÿn à se mettre derrière lui.

_-_ Emmène nous à An-Lhak!

_- _Cela tombe bien. J'ai un compte à rendre à Syrstrus son ignoble serpent rouge.

Le griffon bâtit des ailes et s'envola dans les airs.

Ils se posèrent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du roi des elfes noirs. Ce dernier torturait un elfe qui avait eu l'audace de le prendre en duel. Elle était prête ainsi qu'Ëdolrë pour le combat. D'un sort elle aurait pu tuer l'assassin de son père mais elle voulait voir le regard de peur de celui-ci quand il verrait la mort en face. Elle voulait le faire souffrir.

Le serpent perçut leur présence et dés qu'il vit Aldebaran, il se mit à ramper vers eux. Aldebaran se mit à courir et se jeta sur le serpent rouge. Un combat féroce entre les deux créatures s'engagea.

An-Lhak attiré par le bruit, se retourna et les fixa de son œil restant. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur : le visage de l'elfe noir était brûlé de partout et il n'avait plus de lèvres. Quand il la vit une sorte de sourire apparut sur son visage :

_-_ Voici donc la très chère fille du très regretté Dragën. L'avez-vous vu avant de mourir?

Il se moquait d'elle. De colère, elle leva sa baguette :

_-_ _Endoloris _

Le sort toucha l'elfe noir qui s'écroula au sol en poussant des hurlements horribles. Il réussit à contrer le sort. Il se releva difficilement.

_-_ Tu n'es pas aussi puissante que ton père à ce que je voie. Par contre tout comme lui, tu n'as pas assez de volonté pour aller au fond des choses. Par deux fois il auraient pu me tuer mais il ne l'a jamais fais. _Confrigere_

_-_ _Scutum_

Elle disparut dans un plop et réapparut derrière l'elfe noir. Elle lui donna un coup de poing mais elle se brisa la main sur la chaire brûlée trop dure. An-Lhak sortit un petit couteau et alla la frapper :

_-_ _Expelliarmus_

Ëdolrë avait lancé la formule de désarmement. Le couteau s'échappa des mains du roi. Lÿn abattit sa baguette avec fureur :

_-_ _Everbare_

Il y'eut un éclair blanc. An-Lhak était au sol, hurlant de douleur. Le sort avait détruit une partie du bras droit du roi des elfes noirs. Lÿn, conduit par la fureur et la tristesse, abaissa sa baguette une nouvelle fois :

_-_ _Endoloris_

Le roi des elfes noirs se tordit de douleur.

_-_ _Endoloris_

Elle relança le sort de douleur. Elle voulait qu'il crève. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Ëdolrë la désarma. Elle le regarda avec fureur.

_-_ Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu désarmé ? Il a tué mon père ! Tu m'as entendus ? IL A TUE MON PERE !

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu utilises les mêmes moyens que lui. Je t'en prie Lÿn écoute moi. Pense au mal que tu te fais à toi-même en utilisant ce sort. Je pense que Dragën n'aurait pas voulu que tu le venges comme cela.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle pense à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle allait le rendre malade si elle continuait comme cela. Ëdolrë lui rendit sa baguette.

D'un sort elle détruisit la baguette magique du roi des elfes noir. Ëdolrë prit sa main libre et y glissa la sienne. Aldebaran les rejoignit, la tête du serpent rouge dans son bec. Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs baguette. An-Lhak essaya de les supplier du regard, mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

_- Perficio_

Le roi des elfes noirs tomba, mort. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son aimé et y pleura à chaude larme. Elle avait enfin vengé son père.

_-_ C'est fini. Calme toi ! Plus rien ne nous arrivera.

Elle sentit se faire poser sur Aldebaran. Elle serra Ëdolrë et ils quittèrent le sol.

_-_ Où veux tu aller Ëdolrë?

_-_ Je voudrais retrouver Orofornë. La mort de ton père a tout changé et j'ai peur que la victoire dans la bataille soit compromise.

_-_ Aldebaran, pose toi le plus rapidement possible.

Il espérait que ce qu'il avait vu ne soit pas vrai. Il sauta au sol avant qu'Aldebaran ne se soit arrêté. Il couru devant lui et le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue était bien celui qu'il redoutait : Orofornë était pris au piège par la queue d'un Shäzgul.

Il était temps d'en finir avec ses créatures : il leva sa baguette. A ce moment là le Shäzgul croisa son regard et pour son plus grand plaisir il y vit la peur. Avant que la créature maléfique ne puisse faire un geste, il abaissa sa baguette :

_-_ _Perficio_

La puissance fit dresser ses cheveux et il sentit être poussé en arrière sous la pression. Le sort dégagea un tel souffle qu'il crut qu'il allait s'envoler. Il vit le sort traverser de part en part le Shäzgul. Un trou de la taille d'un poing apparut au niveau du torse du Serviteur des Ténèbres. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Seul lui et la créature du mal existait à ce moment là. Le Shäzgul tomba au ralenti en arrière. Il ne se releva pas. Il l'avait tué. Il avait réussi à tuer un Shäzgul. Il était digne de ces ancêtres.

Orofornë, qui avait été relâché de l'étreinte de la queue, souffla :

_-_ Impossible

Il pointa sa baguette sur une elfe noir qui était juste à sa droite. Il n'aurait pas cru que c'en était une, si il n'avait pas vu les ailes noires à son dos. La jeune elfe noire était à terre et regardait du bout des yeux sa baguette pointée sur elle. Orofornë se jeta entre elle et sa baguette.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches Orofornë ? C'est une elfe noire. Elle veut notre mort.

Lÿn arriva à ce moment là, n'ayant pas encore vu la scène qui se tramait.

_-_ Ëdolrë, Archenar m'a chargé de te dire qu'il devait se séparer de nous pour une raison que lui même ne comprenait pas. Il a parlé d'instinct et…

Elle fut coupée par la surprise de voir le conflit qui venait de se créer entre les deux amis elfes. Elle lança un regard bizarre à Orofornë.

_-_ Elle n'est pas plus elfe noir que je ne le suis. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son ami, il du lui avouer la vérité :

_-_ C'est…c'est ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Lorièn.

Ëdolrë était abasourdi. Malgré cela il garda la baguette pointée sur Orofornë. Comment ce dernier pouvait être le frère d'une elfe noire? Lÿn semblait avoir repris sa vivacité d'esprit beaucoup plus rapidement que lui:

_-_ Comment se fait il que ce soit ta sœur ? Et puis tu ne nous en as jamais parlé.

Orofornë poussa un soupir. Il aida l'elfe noire à se lever et baissa de sa main la baguette d'Ëdolrë.

_-_ Ce que je vais vous raconter est unique au monde. C'est une histoire, mon histoire, que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne.

Plus il écoutait, plus il était convaincu par le récit de son ami. Un ami qui ne lui jamais dévoilé son secret. Mais l'aurait il cru s'il n'y avait pas eu la sœur en face de lui comme preuve vivante. A la fin de l'histoire ils restèrent tous silencieux et chacun se regardèrent. Lÿn brisa le silence :

_-_ Même mon père n'était au courant?

Orofornë la regarda longuement. Il y'avait encore des traces de tristesse sur le visage de Lÿn.

_-_ Tu as utilisé « étais». Il est donc mort n'est ce pas ? Dragën nous a quitté pour toujours?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Lÿn bougea sa tête.

_-_ An-Lhak l'a tué. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était trop tard. Mais… tu as l'air d'être au courant…

Pour la première fois depuis le début, ce fut Lorièn qui parla. Sa voix était plus douce que ce que Ëdolrë aurait cru qu'elle l'était :

_-_ C'est moi qui le lui aie dit. J'étais au courant des plans de mon ancienne armée. Je sais comment doit se dérouler chaque attaque et à quel moment. An-Lhak devait tuer Dragën. Par contre je suis étonné que vous soyez encore vivant Ëdolrë. Combattre contre trois Shäzgul est du pur suicide et …  
_-_ Comment se fait il que tu sois encore vivant. Le Shäzgul que tu viens de tuer m'a dit que tu étais mort. Et pourtant tu es devant moi…

_-_ Je n'étais pas mort, j'étais à la limite de la mort. C'est Lÿn qui m'a sauvé. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu empêcher votre mort.

Il marcha vers le Shäzgul. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se sentit puissant. Il avait réussi à en éliminer un. Il n'en restait plus que onze.

_-_ Avec cet acte, je crois que tu as gagné le droit de siéger au conseil à vie, _lui dit Orofornë en le tapant dans le dos. L'elfe sembla réfléchir à quelque chose. Tout d'un coup son visage prit un air effrayé._ Merde Harry!

Ëdolrë fut surpris du ton de l'elfe, ou plutôt maintenant du demi elfe. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi effrayé.

_-_ Quoi Harry ?

Mais Orofornë était parti comme une flèche vers sa sœur et il n'avait pas entendu sa question. Il partit à sa suite et eut le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase d'Orofornë :

_-_ … dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis le moi.

Sa sœur semblait être terriblement peiné. Elle fit le même signe de la tête que Lÿn quand Orofornë lui avait posé la question si son père était mort. Orofornë s'effondra de douleur au sol. Il semblait totalement perdu.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry?

Lorièn répondit d'un ton désolé:

_-_ Les Shäzguls s'en occupent personnellement. Ils se sont tous réunis pour en finir avec lui. Il n'a pas la moindre chance de réussir.

Lÿn s'effondra dans ses bras. Lui aussi était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il avait fini par s'attacher avec le sorcier ; il lui avait confié ses secrets, il l'avait écouté. Certes il avait l'air puissant mais comment pouvait il résister aux Shäzguls?

Orofornë se leva, l'air déterminé.

_-_ Je vais l'aider. Je vais combattre avec lui. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul. Ëdolrë tu viens avec moi?

Bien sûre qu'il allait combattre auprès du sorcier.

_-_ Nan, n'y vas pas Orofornë, je t'en prie, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs!

_-_ Mais il faut que je l'aide! Sinon ce serait comme le trahir. Harry a fait plus pour notre peuple qu'aucun autre elfe. Ëdolrë et moi, nous partons le rejoindre, il nous attend sûrement, nous…

Une voix apparue et lui coupa la parole :

_-_ Thunder veut justement que vous _n'alliez pas_ le rejoindre…

* * *

Elle trébucha en entraînant Eregion dans sa chute. L'elfe poussa un grognement de douleur. Son bras droit se retrouva coincé par le corps puissant d'Eregion. Elle se releva et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il était légèrement conscient mais pas encore assez pour être autonome : elle s'était donc retrouvé à le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour sauver Harry même si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris en entier les instructions que lui avait donné Bëondir le dragon. Elle savait qu'Harry préparait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne leur laissait qu'un laps de temps réduit. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_-_ Aquilä…arrêtons nous, …je suis fa…tigué, _fit la voix faible d'Eregion._

_-_ Nous devons continuer Eregion. Thunder nous l'a demandé.

Mais l'elfe ne l'avait pas entendu, il était trop fatiguer pour écouter. Elle aussi sentait la fatigue arriver petit à petit. L'épaule qui soutenait Eregion la faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Mais elle devait continuer, elle devait faire abstraction de cette douleur bénigne comparée à celle qu'elle allait endurer si elle ne remplissait pas sa mission. Elle était éreintée.

_-_ …soif…, _fit la voix d'Eregion qui revenait de faire surface._

Elle le posa contre une roche. Elle aussi avait soif. Elle sortit une gourde de sa sacoche. Elle l'a secoua. Il y'eut un faible écho. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait presque plus d'eau. Enfin il n'y en avait plus que pour une seule personne… Elle porta la gourde aux lèvres d'Eregion. Ce dernier but maladroitement et en versa la moitié à côté. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être aussi maladroit. Elle l'aida à se lever et le prit sur son autre épaule.

Tout autour d'elle les combats continuaient, indifférent à leur passage. Quelques fois elle lançait des sorts permettant ainsi aux siens de pouvoir reprendre l'avantage sur leur adversaire.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la poussière elle sentit un sort la toucher au niveau des genoux. Elle tomba au sol et avala de la poussière. Elle leva sa tête pour faire face à deux elfes noirs, l'un portant une épée, l'autre pointant une baguette sur elle, et à un manticore. A côté d'elle Eregion poussa des grognements contre sa maladresse, ignorant ce qui se tramait véritablement. Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. L'elfe noir à la baguette lui parla tandis que l'autre s'amusait à lui lancer la lumière du soleil grâces aux reflets produis par son épée :

_- _Voila une bien jeune elfe et surtout sans protection, n'est ce pas Urohrt? J'ai un grand besoin pressant de débourser le restant d'énergie qui me reste.

_-_ Elle n'a sûrement jamais servie. Mais ta femme ne sera peut être pas d'accord…

_-_ Au diable ma femme! Elle n'avait qu'à venir participer au combat. Tant pis pour elle. Ethernet attrape là.

Le manticore sauta sur elle ; elle pointa sa baguette sur le monstre :

_-_ _Tonare_

La créature reçut la décharge en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula au sol. Comment ces deux crétins d'elfes noirs pouvaient ils penser une seule seconde qu'elle le servirait comme trophée de victoire et objet de débauche. Les elfes n'étaient pas vaincus. Et elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

_-_ Oh, oh, la jeune elfe s'est joué à ce jeu ? _Everbare_

Il y'eut un éclair blanc puis un second. L'elfe noir qui avait lancé le sort, était tombé à terre, touché par son propre sortilège qu'elle avait renvoyé grâce au sort du retour à l'envoyeur.

_- Expelliarmus_

L'épée de l'elfe noir glissa de la main de ce dernier. D'un saut puissant il se jeta sur elle et par surprise, l'a fit tomber en arrière. Elle lâcha sa baguette dans l'action. Elle sentit les mains puissantes et fripés de l'elfe noir l'étrangler. Sa respiration devint difficile. Le sang monta à sa tête. Elle commença à suffoquer. Des larmes de tristesse et de peur coulèrent le long de ses joues. Juste au dessus d'elle, une lueur de folie animait le regard féroce de son bourreau. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Déjà, un voile noire commençait à s'abattre sur ses yeux. Adieu la vie, adieu Thunder, adieu Eregion…

Soudain elle sentit l'emprise au niveau de son cou disparaître. Elle se releva, et à travers ces paupières à demi fermées elle vit un Eregion pâle enfoncé une épée dans le torse de l'elfe noir. Ce dernier s'effondra, mort. Eregion enfonça son épée dans la terre et posa ses mains sur la poignée pour se tenir debout. Elle se leva, encore toute chamboulée et alla se blottir contre le corps chaud d'Eregion qui avait ouvert ses bras. Elle pleura dans ses bras tandis qu'il la berçait tendrement. Elle avait eu si peur. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle se sentait stupide de s'être laissé avoir de cette façon. Quelle idiote elle faisait.

Elle en avait marre de combattre, elle en avait marre de la guerre, elle en avait marre de vivre. Seule le bercement d'Eregion la maintenait vivante, lui seule montrait combien la vie était si précieuse. Seul lui, apportait le réconfort nécessaire qui pouvait la maintenir en vie.

Une troupe de six elfes noirs se posèrent et les entourèrent, tous l'épée levée prêt à frapper à mort. A travers ses larmes elle les aperçut. Eregion aussi. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Sa baguette était à terre et Eregion était trop fatigué pour tous les combattre. Elle savait que c'était la fin mais elle ne serait pas seule. Eregion serait avec elle quoiqu'il arrive. Elle devait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait avant qu'ils ne meurent. Et quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que de faire face ensemble à la mort. Elle leva sa tête. Eregion était triste lui aussi, son visage était vide de toute émotion. Elle fallait absolument qu'elle le fasse avant de disparaître pour toujours. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'elfe fut surpris au début et se laissa faire. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Un flot de sentiment contradictoire lui passa dans la tête, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de ce baiser. Le moment le pus heureux de sa vie se déroulait quelques secondes avant sa mort

Des bruits de souffrance eut lieu juste derrière elle, elle su que c'était fini pour elle. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit pas de douleur contrairement aux hurlements de souffrance qui se faisaient de plus en plus persistant derrière elle. La pression des lèvres d'Eregion avait disparu. Elle osa ouvrir les yeux. Trois elfes noirs gisaient par terre, les corps déchiquetés. Un griffon en combattait deux en même temps tandis qu'Eregion tentait de faire face au dernier elfe noir. Une nouvelle fois on la sauvait in extremis. La situation pouvait encore changé. Sa baguette vola vers sa main. Elle la tendit sur les deux elfes noirs :

_-_ _Incarcerem_

Des lianes apparurent et emprisonnèrent les deux elfes noirs. Le griffon se jeta dessus et d'un coup de griffe puissant, brisa la nuque des deux êtres. A ses côtés, Eregion tua de justesse l'elfe noir d'un coup d'épée. Mais l'effort avait été trop brusque. Il s'effondra dans ses bras. Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de nouveau, elle l'entendit murmurer :

_- _Soixante Quinze

Le griffon prit Eregion sur son dos et invita Aquilä à monter aussi :

_-_ Cet elfe a besoin de soin au plus vite. Marcher aux côtés de moi, je vais vous amener auprès d'elfes que je connais.

_-_ Merci de s'occuper de nous. -Elle sentit la fatigue faire flancher son corps- merci de nous avoir sauver. Sans vous on était mort.

_-_ La bataille est rude et il faut s'entraider. Mon instinct s'est manifesté plus fortement que d'habitude et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous aide pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, _il continua avec une sorte de ton désespéré_, Peut être, êtes vous la solution qui permettra de mettre fin à ce combat.

« Vive son instinct » pensa t'elle alors. Mais elle n'était pas importante dans cette bataille, elle était inutile, elle ne connais… Elle se tapa soudain le front. Comment avait elle pu être aussi négligente ? Comment avait elle pu oublier sa mission. De rage elle se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ La mission! Thunder ! _Murmura t'elle._

Le corps du griffon se raidit. Il tourna ses yeux perçant d'aigle vers elle.

_-_ Quelle mission?

Devait elle lui dire la vérité ? Il leur avait déjà sauvé la vie, et cela suffisait pour la convaincre de lui dire.

_-_ Le sorcier m'a chargé d'une mission. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un du commandement le plus rapidement possible. Je vous en prie c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

_-_ Harry, une mission ? _demanda le griffon, ce qui surprit Aquilä. Ainsi le griffon connaissait Thunder_. Alors mon instinct avait raison et je suis la plus grande aide possible qu'on ait pu vous donner. Je vous conduis exactement aux principales personnes auxquels la mission concerne sûrement.

Il augment l'allure de sa cadence ce qui obligea Aquilä à marcher plus rapidement.

A une vingtaine de mètres d'elle se tenait Lÿn ainsi qu' Ëdolrë et Orofornë : les trois personnes qu'elle souhaitaient le plus voir en ce moment même. Elle commença à marcher plus rapidement vers eux malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Elle était maintenant à dix mètres. Elle entendait distinctement la voix d'Orofornë couvrant le son de la bataille :

_-_ … Harry a fait plus pour notre peuple qu'aucun autre elfe. Ëdolrë et moi, nous partons le rejoindre, …

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Elle devait les empêcher. Harry ne demandait aucune aide. Il fallait qu'elle les empêche de partir.

_-_…, il nous attend sûrement, nous…

_-_ Thunder veut justement que vous n'alliez pas le rejoindre…, _interrompit elle Orofornë d'un ton qui se voulut être puissant mais elle avait tellement peur pour son ami qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir,_… Il m'a chargé d'une mission que l'on doit appliquer immédiatement.

Lÿn s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras:

_-_ Qu'elle est cette mission Aquilä? Et où est il ?

_-_ Il m'a demandé de faire sonner la retraite dans les plus brefs délais. Il est partit combattre les Shäzguls et il faut soigner Eregion à tous prix…

C'est là qu'elle remarqua la présence d'une elfe noire parmi le groupe. Elle voulu prévenir les autres mais Lÿn la rassura de nouveau. Ëdolrë s'était déjà occuper d'Eregion. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir repris un peu plus de couleurs. Orofornë la regarda bizarrement :

_-_ Sonner la retraite ? Harry ne serait il pas devenu fou ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_-_ Oui…enfin non, c'est Bëondir le dragon qui m'a transmis ce que je devais vous dire, ce que Thunder lui avait dit.

Lÿn regarda successivement Orofornë et Ëdolrë. Ce dernier prit la parole :

_-_ Les dragons sont connus pour lire dans les pensées des gens. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Bëondir se soit demandé ce qu'Harry voulait faire. Maintenant je me demande ce qu'il a vu pour qu'il nous demande de sonner la retraite. Mais que faire ? Sonner la retraite est un énorme risque et surtout sans retour…

Aquilä était de plus en plus las. Ne pouvait il pas comprendre qu'il jouait la vie de Thunder ?

_-_ Je vous en supplie ! Il faut sonner la retraite à tout prix. Il y va de la vie et du plan de Thunder !

Lÿn réagit au quart de tour. Elle posa sa main sur la tête d'Eregion endormi. Elle s'adressa aux autres :

_-_ Touchez moi tous.

Aquilä, sans savoir pourquoi, l'elfe noire, un peu réticente au début, Ëdolrë et le griffon la touchèrent de leurs mains. Seule Orofornë restait en retrait. Il refusait de faire un pas. Une profonde détermination se lisait sur son visage.

_-_ Orofornë prend moi la main. Je t'en prie. Si tu veux sauver la vie d'Harry, comme Aquilä nous la dit, alors ne reste pas planter là.

A contre cœur l'elfe toucha Lÿn. Aquilä se sentit soudainement toute drôle. Elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa vue, elle était devant des centaines de tentes blanches. A l'intérieur elle apercevait des créatures blessées très gravement : elle venait d'apparaître dans le camp des elfes et de leurs alliées. Lÿn passa à toute vitesse devant elle et entra dans une tente gardée par deux elfes. Elle ressortit immédiatement, portant un long cor de brume. Les elfes qui gardèrent la tente tentèrent de lui arracher l'objet des mains :

_-_ Laisser moi passer. Il en va de la vie de tout le monde. Laisser moi passer.

_-_ Elfe Lÿn, ne faîtes pas cela. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre! Remettez immédiatement l'artefact dans la tente ou je serai obligé de vous blesser.

_-_ Laissez moi passer. Bon sang !

_-_ Vous l'aurez voulu !

Les deux elfes pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle mais ils furent stupéfixiés par Ëdolrë et Orofornë. Lÿn passa de nouveau à coté d'elle mais allant dans le sens contraire cette fois. Aquilä tourna sa tête, pour voir un précipice à quelques mètres derrière elle. Le camp avait été bâti en hauteur, sur un plateau et du bord de ce précipice de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur, on pouvait voir l'ensemble de la bataille. Tous les blessés sortirent de leurs tentes. Ils regardèrent tous avec un certain étonnement une Lÿn, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi puissante, marcher d'un pas rapide vers le bord du précipice. Elle s'arrêtât et fixa l'immense masse formée par les combattants. Elle porta l'instrument à ses lèvres : un son haut et grave en sortit. Aquilä faillit se faire déséquilibrer par l'onde sonore. Lÿn répéta ce son deux fois et abaissa l'instrument.

Des points blancs apparurent dans le ciel. La masse énorme formée par la bataille semblait rétrécir de secondes en seconde : l'armée elfique rompait le combat à une vitesse folle.

Lÿn se retourna vers Aquilä. Jamais cette dernière n'avait trouvé la jeune elfe aussi lasse.

_-_ J'espère sincèrement qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait, car si il ne réussit pas, il nous a tous condamné à une mort certaine, _dit Lÿn._

La jeune elfe s'adossa dans les bras d'Ëdolrë. Eregion était au sol, encore un peu pale. Elle lui prit la main. Des fées apparurent et transportèrent le corps d'Eregion à l'intérieur d'une des tentes. Elle du lâcher à contre cœur sa main car elle ne pouvait rentrer dans les tentes : elle n'était pas blessé et il fallait le plus de place possible pour ces derniers.

Elle s'adossa contre la toile d'une tente. Orofornë était debout à côté d'elle. Il regardait d'un air indescriptible la plaine où se déroulait la bataille. L'elfe noire à côté de lui s'assit à côté d'elle. Orofornë interrogea sa voisine du regard. Aquilä pour la première fois entendit l'elfe noire parler:

_-_ Je suis fatigué. Le combat contre le Serviteur des Ténèbres m'a épuisé. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir un peu.

Aquilä commençait à avoir un peu peur maintenant d'être assis à côté de la jeune elfe noire. Son corps se tendit. L'elfe noire le sentit:

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas de moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je ne ferai plus de mal. Lorièn, _dit l'elfe noire. _Je suis la sœur d'Orofornë.

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête sans toutefois quitter la zone de combat des yeux.

_-_ Aquilä, _répondit elle._

Juste son prénom. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi ou plutôt comment Lorièn se retrouvait être la sœur d'Orofornë. Elle était trop fatiguée pour cela et l'elfe noir l'avait remarqué. Orofornë lui n'avait pas cette faculté de voir qu'elle avait besoin de repos :

_-_ Sais tu quelles sont les intentions réelles de Harry ? Est il vraiment en train de tous _les_ combattre ?

Elle approuva de la tête.

_-_ Bëondir a dit à Harry que les Serviteurs des Ténèbres tentaient de le retrouver. – elle se força à replonger dans ses souvenirs, mais tout est flou- …et puis il est devenu silencieux et il avait l'air d'être dégoûté par quelque chose… Et puis il s'est enfui sur une licorne pour les combattre…

Orofornë était soucieux. Elle voyait sur son visage qu'il devait faire un effort important pour ne pas partir aider Harry et rester là tranquillement à l'écart du danger.

Des groupes d'elfes revenaient de la bataille et se posèrent à côté d'eux, certains étaient blessé et d'autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il devait revenir. Plusieurs posèrent la question du pourquoi de la retraite mais ils n'eurent pas une oreille attentive au près d'Orofornë. Il les envoya balader. La plupart jetèrent un regard d'inquiétude à l'elfe noire qui siégeait parmi eux mais elle leur lança un regard si indifférent qu'ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de la regarder.

Le flot continu d'arrivant empêcha Aquilä de venir jeter un coup d'œil à la bataille, espérant y voir un signe de Thunder, ou autre chose.

Lorièn lui demanda gentiment pour briser le silence dans lequel elle s'était enfermée:

_-_ Comment est le sorcier pour que les Serviteurs des Ténèbres en aient si peur ?

Elle commença à raconter sa rencontre puis toute les prouesses qu'il avait accompli de la bataille contre le Serviteur des Ténèbres à la mort du Roi des Démons Noirs. Lorièn était suspendue à ses lèvres, ainsi que tous les elfes autour d'elle. Sans le vouloir elle remontait le moral à une armée décimée.

Elle s'aperçut que cela lui faisait du bien à elle aussi de parler de Thunder. Elle découvrit à quel point ils étaient tous les deux liés et qu'elle chance elle avait eu de le connaître, et de partager de bons moments avec lui. Toutes les fois où il avait sauvé sa vie, où il l'avait aidé. Elle ne pouvait le nier, il lui manquait atrocement. Comme si une partie de son cœur avait été arraché. Elle aimait Eregion, mais Thunder, c'était autre chose, un lien plus inconnue, plus obscure, au de là de l'amour et de l'amitié. Un lien si puissant qu'elle savait qu'il serait toujours présent pour la protéger malgré la distance qui les séparait. Si il était mort elle le saurait.

Elle s'en voulait surtout de ne l'avoir pas pu accompagner dans son combat final… Mais elle savait que s'il y'avait quelqu'un qui pouvait tous les sauver c'était bien lui.

* * *

_- Expello_

Le sort toucha le Shäzgul à sa droite qui vola dans les airs. Il se retourna vivement. Un Shäzgul fit apparaître une sphère magique aux nuances grise et noire et lui lança dessus. Il sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle percuta sa sacoche et y créa un énorme trou. Une centaine de billes en acier se répandirent sur le sol.

Avant que le Shäzgul n'ait pu faire un geste il pointa sa baguette sur lui :

_-_ _Waddiwasi_

Les billes s'envolèrent, telles des balles de fusils, vers le Shäzgul et cognèrent contre les écailles de la créature maléfique qui tomba en arrière sous la puissance du choc. Il su que les billes n´avait simplement que ricochés sur le corps du monstre. Deux Shäzgul le prirent à partis, permettant ainsi à leur frère blessé de ne pas subir une nouvelle attaque dévastatrice.

_-_ _Sphaera Patrona_

Les sorts ricochèrent sur son bouclier. Un troisième Shäzgul apparut et pointa son bâton sur Harry. Un éclair noir en sortit et projeta Harry en l'air. Il se rattrapa douloureusement sur sa cuisse gauche. Il se releva précipitamment mais un autre sort le toucha et le plaqua contre le sol. Un Shäzgul se tenait devant lui et le maintenait au sol grâce à son sort. Archenar apparu à ce moment là et se changea en une sphère lumineuse qui aveugla le Shäzgul, libérant ainsi Harry du sort qui l'emprisonnait.

_« Usurpare »_

Il sentit qu'il avait pris possession du corps du Shäzgul. Un sort extremment puissant le frôla et faillit le faire déséquilibrer. Il pivota sur lui-même et pointa sa baguette sur le Shäzgul qui l'attaquait. Ce dernier relança un sort. Il déplaça le Shäzgul, dont il avait pris possession, entre lui et le sortilège et l'utilisa comme protection. Le sort percuta la créature maléfique qui s´éleva dans les airs. Une lumière noire l´entoura. La seconde d'après elle fut parcourue de tremblements et poussa des hurlements de douleurs à en perdre l'ouie. Un éclair noir puis un second et un troisième frappèrent ensuite le Shäzgul qui tomba au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon.

La scène se figea. Harry ainsi que les Shäzguls épouvantés regardèrent le spectacle que formait le corps inanimé du Shäzgul. L´un d´eux s´agenouilla auprès du corps et posa sa main sur la tête de la créature au sol. Il releva la tête. Harry croisa son regard serpent. Il recula de peur devant la puissance de la haine qu´il y lisait.

_-Il est mort_, dit le Shäzgul en fourchelang.

Tous les Shäzguls se tournèrent vers lui. Sans la voir, Harry sentit la toute puissance des créatures maléfique. D´un coup il fut projeté avec force en arrière. Il n´eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà il était propulsé en l´air. Il retomba avec force sur un sol dure, qui lui asséna une douleur horrible au dos.

Il se releva, sonné.

_- Sectum_

Le sang gicla sur sa figure.

- Ahhhhh !

Il s´agenouilla. Une plaie le long de son bras gauche laissait couler un filet de sang. Archenar piqua vers lui mais un sort le mit hors d´état nuire. Il se releva. Les dix Shäzguls se regroupèrent autour de lui. Il n´y avait plus aucune issue. Le sang continuait toujours de couler. Il leva sa baguette :

- _Flagro Iactus_

Une longue flamme sortit de sa baguette. Il secoua sa baguette comme un fouet. La flamme toucha le cercle formé par les Shäzguls. La flamme s'entoura autour d'un des bâtons. Harry sentit avec peur que ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait la flamme. Cette dernière se changea en une lanière.

Il se sentit projeter en l'air. Alors qu'il allait retomber au sol, un sort le toucha et le propulsa en arrière. Il frappa avec force une paroi rocheuse qui lui fit une entaille sur son flanc gauche. Il glissa et tomba sur le dos. Il avait affreusement mal, une ou deux côtes avait du se briser. Il se retourna lentement sur son côté droit : c'était sur l'autre côté qu'il ressentait ces souffrances les plus horrible.

Sa baguette avait glissé de ces mains. Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à elle et l'a pris dans ces mains. Il sentit être pendu par un de ses pieds à trois mètres au dessus du sol. La tête vers le bas, il sentit cette dernière se chauffer sous l'afflux du sang.

Les Shäzguls étaient autour de lui. L'un d'eux le maintenait en l'air grâce à un sort. Il pointa sa baguette sur ce dernier :

_-_ _Expelliarmus_

Le rayon rouge fusa de sa baguette. Il fut arrêté par un la paume de la main du Shäzgul. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main, et Harry reçut une décharge électrique qui lui paralysa une partie du corps. Il cria de douleur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_-_ Tu te croyais plus fort que nous sssssorcier!

Que la douleur cesse. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Simplement que la douleur disparaisse.

_- _Mais tu n'es qu'une misssssérable pousssssière. La magie des Ténèbres sssssera toujours la plus puisssssante ! Tu as perdus. Les elfes ont perdu.

_-_ Puissance…des…Shäzguls ? Laissez…moi rire… A onze contre un…je n'appelle…pas ça …une victoire… Et puis j'en blessé…un gravement… et un autre… est mort… AHHHH

Une douleur aigue apparut au bas de son dos. Un Shäzgul s'était servi de sa queue pour le fouetter. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il se libère de l'emprise du sort. Il mit tous ses espoirs et sa puissance dans le sort :

_-_ _Deflagratio_

La flamme sortit à pleine puissance de la baguette et se dirigea vers le Shäzgul le plus proche. Ce dernier fit apparaître un jet de glace qui contra son sort. Malgré toute la puissance qu'il mettait, il sentait la glace prendre le dessus sur le feu. Sa main se glaça. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste avec.

Une main froide lui tint le manteau. Il osa ouvrir les yeux. Le Shäzgul qu'il avait brûlé tout à l'heure le regardait avec une haine d'une telle intensité qu'il su à ce moment là qu'il n'était rien du tout par rapport à eux.

_-_ Regarde ccccce que tu as fais à mon visssssage. J'ai bien envie de faire la même chossssse avec le tien…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il sentit les griffes de la créature s'enfoncer dans sa joue droite et l'érafler jusqu'au cou. Un liquide froid glissa sur ses lèvres et tomba au sol aux gouttes à gouttes. Il voulait mourir, mais il devait tenir. Pas pour lui, non loin de là il préférait mourir, mais il y'avait tous les autres qui croyaient en lui…

_-_ Allez en enfer !

Une force le projeta de nouveau en l'air. Il tomba près d'un feu. Les dix Shäzguls s'approchèrent de lui. Il recula dans le feu. Les Shäzguls s'approchèrent de plus en plus de lui. Même si il avait sa baguette, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Seule le feu lui amenait du réconfort.

Les Shäzguls se mirent en cercle et pointèrent leur bâton sur lui. La fin était venue pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils prononcèrent en même temps la formule de la mort :

_-_ _Avada Kedavra_

Dix jets verts se dirigèrent vers lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la mort en face. Il n'admettait pas une telle défaite. Si seulement il pouvait être ailleurs, si seulement tout cela n'avait pas existé…

Il ressentait encore la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les Shäzguls avaient disparu. Il était seul au milieu d'un feu. Il se leva difficilement.

Un cri lui parvint aux oreilles : Archenar piqua vers lui. Ainsi il était toujours au milieu des combats même si il n'y avait personne. Où était passé les Shäzguls ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir la question qu'il reçut un coup fort dans le dos qu'il le projeta face contre terre. Les dix Shäzguls venaient de paraître dans une volute de fumée. Un nouveau coup dans ses côtes brisa ses dernières.

_-_ Très ingénieux, sssssorcier de ssssse volatilissssser dans le feu pour naître dans un autre, mais cette sssssolution t'a ssssservi une fois, elle ne le fera pas une ssssseconde fois sssssans que l'on intervienne…

Le Shäzgul lui donna un coup de pied qui le retourna. Il essaya de se relever mais on le frappa. Des petites pierres restèrent collé au niveau de ses plaies. Il ne pouvait faire un geste sans que la douleur ne le martyrise. Un nouveau coup lui remplit sa bouche de sang. Il cracha, mais la lymphe resta collé à ses dents comme un tissu de bave.

_-_ Tu as eu tort de venir nous combattre, tu sssssens ccccccette douleur te ronger et tu ne voudrais qu'une chossssse : que l'on arrête ton sssssuppliccccce misér…

Le Shäzgul avait raison. La douleur le faisait souffrir à en mourir. Il se rappela une phrase de Dumbledore : « _il y'a pire que la douleur physique »._ Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qu'il ressentait ? Dumbledore n'avait jamais été dans l'état où il se trouvait en ce moment. Que penserait Lÿn et Aquilä si elles le voyaient dans cet état, attendant que la mort vienne le chercher ? Il les avait trahis entraînant le peuple elfique à sa mort. Archenar essayait toujours de le sauver. Le phénix malgré les obstacles n'abandonnait pas. Malgré les souffrances il combattait la peur et la douleur pour le sauver. Quel comble, lui qui était le symbole de l'espoir, maintenant ce dernier mot ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Il était perdu. La mort approchait, il la lisait dans les pupilles jaunes des Shäzguls. Ils étaient comme Voldemort, invincibles. Voldemort…la prophétie… puisque le début de celle-ci c'était réalisé, la fin devait arrivé. Il ne devait donc pas mourir…ou est ce que Trelawney s'était encore trompée ? Ron…Hermione… Maman …Papa…Sirius…Remus… Il fallait qu'il se montre digne. Tous lui apportaient de la force, de l'énergie. Non il avait une chose à faire, il l'avait promis, il le ferait. Bëondir s'était sacrifié pour qu'il réussisse à bien cette mission, sa mission. Il n'allait pas abandonner alors qu'il lui suffisait juste de faire un seul geste et tout serait fini…

_-_ _Patronus Elementum_

Le dôme rouge translucide apparut et expulsa les Shäzguls qui étaient autour de lui en envoyant des décharges électriques puissantes. Il essaya de se relever. Il pointa sa baguette sur un Shäzgul qui était à terre, mais il ne vit pas une autre de ces créatures maléfiques prendre appui sur son bâton et le frapper au dos avec ses deux pattes. Il fut expulsé hors du cercle.

Les Shäzguls reprenaient connaissance. Il leva sa baguette :

_- Vigor Referio_

Un dôme se mit en place autour de lui. Un Shäzgul lança un sort qui fut absorbé par le bouclier. Le dôme devint plus opaque à force que les Shäzguls lui jetaient des sortilèges de plus en plus puissant. Son bouclier tenait bon et les créatures du mal ne voyaient pas le piège dans le quelles elles étaient tombées. Comment pouvaient elles imaginer un seul instant ce qu'il allait faire ? Il sentait encore assez d'énergie en lui pour respecter les promesses envers les peuples qu'ils devaient sauver…

Sentant que le bouclier ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps, il leva sa baguette. Le dôme sembla se rétrécir, puis explosa tout d'un coup dans une lumière blanche éclatante. Il sentit la puissance de l'onde frapper violemment les Shäzguls.

Les dix Shäzguls étaient à terre, formant une nouvelle fois un cercle autour de lui. Deux commencèrent à reprendre connaissance. Il fallait les prendre de vitesse :

_-_ Archenar

Le phénix vola vers lui. Il le bloqua à l'aide de son bras gauche encore douloureux contre son torse. Il pointa sa baguette entre ses pieds. Les Shäzguls étaient tous levés, prêt à le frapper. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Tant pis pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, amis ou ennemis, mais il était trop tard et ses sacrifices servaient à sauver plusieurs autres vie. Avec toute la force qu'il pouvait, il cria :

_-_ _Apokalypto_

Sa puissance magique fusa avec force et vitesse dans sa baguette. Il regarda les Shäzgul. Ces derniers regardaient avec une frayeur immense sa baguette qui avait disparu sous une lumière argentée.

Quatre sphères d'un blanc éclatant sortirent de sa baguette et tournèrent autour de lui, laissant un trait argenté derrière elle. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sous la puissance de ce qu'il faisait apparaître. Ses yeux semblaient comme enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Sa tenue de combat claquait contre sa peau. Le sol commença à trembler. La peur le gagna. Qu'est ce qui avait fait apparaître bon dieu?

Soudain les quatre lumières se touchèrent au même moment juste en dessous de sa baguette. Une immense lumière l'aveugla ; il fut paralysé de frayeur devant l'immense quantité de magie. Il sentit la dévastation et la mort. Il sentait cette lumière écraser tout sur son passage. Des clameurs de terreur se faisait entendre. Et lui était tout seul, avec Archenar, aveuglés par cette puissance dévastatrice qu'était l'apocalypse…

* * *

Cela faisait des dizaines de minutes qu'ils avaient sonnés la retraite. Il regarda autour de lui. Sa sœur se tenait contre la tente, laissant assez de passage pour que le flux constant d'arrivant puisse passer. A côté d'elle, Aquilä semblait confiante. Mais comment pouvait elle l'être ? Elle connaissait Harry mieux que lui. Elle connaissait sa puissance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Que comptait faire le sorcier pour battre les Shäzguls ?

Il y'eut un flash lumineux. Une immense clameur de terreur apparut devant lui. Les elfes commencèrent à se bousculer, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de la falaise. Aquilä ainsi que sa sœur se levèrent. Il poussa ce qui lui gênait le passage. Il voulait absolument voir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire aussi peur aux elfes que ça ? Les Shäzguls ?

Il se retrouva au bout de la falaise. Sa sœur se tenait à droite ainsi qu'Aquilä.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Orofornë ? _Lui demanda Lÿn qui venait d'arriver ainsi qu'Ëdolrë._

_-_ Je ne sais strictement pas…

Soudain dans la vallée, une vague blanche immense apparue et balaya tout sur son passage. Même s'il était loin d'elle, il ressentait toute la puissance de l'onde dévastatrice. Les tentes derrières lui, s'écroulèrent. Des cris de souffrances s'élevèrent de la bataille. C'était comme si il se trouvait en plein milieu de la vallée alors qu'il était à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Il commença à avoir peur devant cette chose si puissante et si invincible. A sa droite Lorièn était comme fasciné par ce qu'elle voyait :

_-_ Apokalypto, le sort de l'apocalypse, _murmura t'elle._

Il resta sans voix. L'apocalypse ? Le sort de la destruction de vie totale ?

_-_ Harry, demanda Ëdolrë.

_-_ Votre sorcier ne manque pas d'audace à ce que je voie, ni de puissance… Personne ne peut survivre, même les Shäzguls y resteront. C'est le dénouement de la bataille, par un sacrifice…

La vague blanche sembla comme s'effondrer. Elle disparu l'instant d'après. Il ne pouvait en croire ces yeux. Plus aucun signe de vie. La vallée sembla comme morte. Plus aucun bruit, ni un souffle. Ils avaient gagné… mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait était maintenant de trouver le sorcier pour le soigner avant que ce dernier ne meure…

Il sauta dans le vide et ouvrit ses ailes.

* * *

L'énergie filait de son corps. Tout était encore blanc autour de lui, mais il entendait distinctement les cris de souffrances de tous ce qu'il tuait. Tous ces morts, à cause de lui. Il sentait la vie qu'il arrachait aux êtres touchés par l'onde. L'ultime instant de vie…

Il était de plus en plus fatigué. Il commença à trembler. La magie disparaissait de son corps peu à peu. La mort arrivait à grand pas vers lui. Elle allait l'emporter comme elle l'avait fait avec toutes les âmes dont il avait été le bourreau. Il tomba à genoux. Il n'y avait plus de magie en lui, plus d'énergie nécessaire à la vie. Ses yeux se fermèrent ; tout était noir à présent comme dans un tunnel. Au bout une lumière l'appelait. Il marcha vers cette dernière. Le chant du phénix l'accompagna, se répétant en écho de plus en plus puissant à mesure qu'il progressait vers cette lumière…

REVIEWS PLEASE !

POUR CEUX QUI AURONT LE COURAGE DE ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW APRES AVOIR LU CE TRES LONG CHAPITRE (JE N'AVAIS AUCUNE ENVIE DE LE COUPER) ET J ESPERE QU IL Y EN AURA…, POURRIEZ VOUS ME DIRE QUELLE PARTIE VOUS AVEZ LE PLUS (OU LE MOINS) AIME. MERCI D'AVANCE.

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

(1) : l'apocalypse est traduit comme une révélation dans la bible,… d'où le titre du chapitre…

**Petronille **: Lol, tu m'as dis que je mêlai ma fic à la magie, à Harry Potter, au fantastique et aux mondes. Ne le prends pas mal mais je me suis un peu marré quand j ai lu ce passage de ta review. Il va de soit que tu as raison à propos des différents mondes, mais par contre heureusement que je mêle Harry Potter à la magie. Le pauvre sinon : orphelin, mal aimé, victime et incapable de se défendre face à Voldemort. Bon désolé pour ce passage mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je m'excuse pour mon léger comportement moqueur des trois premières lignes. Mais le plus important c'est que je te remercie pour ta review avant tout : cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir une de ta part. Tu dis que tu as littéralement aimé ma fic : heureusement que je vois que je fais plaisir à quelqu'un (si tu voyais le nombre de jours que je passe devant l'ordinateur pour faire un chapitre…). Ensuite tu dis avec un superbe style : si ma prof de français t'entendait elle ferait une crise cardiaque je te le promet (Mon dieu comme je déteste cette matière !). Dernière chose : ne t'inquiète pas je finirai cette fic, mais il faut que l'on me laisse le temps pour le faire donc à l'avance cela ne servira à rien d'envoyer des messages pour me presser.

Je t'embrasse. Amitié. Et peut être à une prochaine fois…

**Big Apple** : Ca va, la forme à part que je me suis cassé le bras (le plus utile pour écrire malheureusement). Et toi ça va ? Pas trop fatigué d'avoir relu toute ma fic ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut pour la lire jusqu'à ce chapitre. Honnêtement je ne l'ai jamais lu en entier d'une seule traite. Quand je dois relire un passage pour construire un paragraphe, je sais où il se trouve dans le chapitre et je ne me farcis pas toutes les descriptions que j'ai écrites. Je devrai essayer un jour, mais je pense franchement que je m'en ennuierai : à force d'écrire et de corriger : je la connais par cœur, et cela serait lassant de lire quelque chose que tu connais sur le bout des doigts. Merci pour ta review.

Amitié

**Satya **: Superbe ? Merci beaucoup du compliment. Je suis désolé pour le temps que je mets à écrire un chapitre (et si tu rajoutes un bras cassé : bonjour l'attente !). J'espère sincèrement qu'il va te plaire.

Je t'embrasse. Amitié.

**Amini** : Merci de me dire que l'attente entre chaque chapitre n'est pas trop grave. (Il vaut mieux une bonne fic bien décrite, qu'une fic mauvaise fait à la va vite). Tu aurais adoré voir Aquilä avec Harry ? Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul mais malheureusement cela ne se fera pas : je ne les vois pas du tout en couple. Ils ne franchiront jamais le cap de l'amitié. Et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir écrivain (d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire.). Mais merci du compliment quand même.

Amitié.

**Spirit.w.w** : Et moi je suis content de te retrouver parmi mes revieweurs. Cela me fais plaisir que tu tiennes à cette fic et je t'assure que je la finirai un jour, mais dans combien de temps ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? Je ne le sais strictement pas. J'espérais moi aussi vous donner une suite rapidement mais j ai un gros problème avec Internet ces temps ci et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que l'envoyer que maintenant. Sinon pour ce qu'il est du retour à Poudlard, il arrive à grands pas, mais cette rentrée n'est peut être pas comme tu le penses (tu verras au chapitre prochain).

Amitié.

**Sirius Aldebaran :** Ta review est sûrement celle qui m'a fais le plus marrer depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic. En faîte c'est plutôt l'histoire du homard qui m'a fait sourire car je n'ai strictement rien compris à celle ci. Pour les petites billes en acier, tu as eu raison de l'appeler l'attaque magneto car c'est en grande partie grâce à ce passage de ce film que j'ai trouvé comment tué des personnages sans inventer de multiples formules : c'est plus simple, plus court et mieux. (Enfin je trouve) Sinon j ai appris d'après ta review que tu écrivais une fic avec un personnage JDR (excuse moi d'être inculte mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est). J ai donc cherché mais je n ai trouver aucune fic de ta part. Tu peux me donner le site et dés que j aurais le temps j y jetterai un coup d'œil.

Amitié.

**Dark Dragon** : Un nouveau reviewer! Ca fait plaisir. Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que tu vas adorer la suite.

Amitié. (Je suis désolé de ne pas faire une réponse au review aussi longue que pour les autres.)

**Nizam **: Merci tout d'abord pour ta review. Ca fait plaisir. Mais par contre je suis désolé de ne pas publier aussi rapidement que tu le voudrais : entre les fractures de bras et les problèmes sur Internet, plus la tonne de devoirs que nous donnent les profs et ma mère qui installe un couvre feu pile à l'heure où habituellement je suis sur l'ordi pour travailler ma fic, vois tu je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire aussi rapidement que je le voudrais. Et pour ce qui est de ta question à propos de savoir dans combien de temps Harry rentrerait à Poudlard et bien je situe le passage dans trois ou quatre chapitres (la rentrée je précise, car il y passera avant pour quelque chose d'autre).

Amitié.

**Bastien :** Bon on va arrêter de dire « ô et de nouveau te voila ». Si tu me laisses une review à chaque chapitre, ça va devenir lassant de te répondre ainsi. Donc je change. Voici maintenant ma nouvelle forme de réponse : je suis très content d'avoir une review de toi. Franchement c'est une de celle que j'espère voir arriver le plus rapidement et fréquemment dans ma boîte email. Ne me critique pas sur la durée de temps qu'il y'a entre deux chapitres mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit mémorable comme tu l as si bien dit dans ta review. J espère sincèrement qu'il t'a plus.

Amitié.

**Christophe :** Tu passes ton bac cette année ? Bonne chance alors ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite. Ne pas avoir Internet m'a tellement dégoûté que j'ai failli mettre ma fic à l'arrêt totale. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre aussi super que le dernier.

Amitié.

**Chtit-draco :** Merci beaucoup ! Je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une review ! A ta question « avec qui sortira Harry ? » Malheureusement pas avec une elfe. Je crois qu'à la fin de la fic je respecterai le tome 6(donc avec Ginny) mais je sais qu'il y aura une autre romance avant et il faut que je commence à la définir sur un brouillon. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. A une prochaine fois peut être !

Amitié.

**Raffi : **Je sais que tu dois trouver cela chiant que je coupe toujours aux moments les plus intéressants mais je dois tenir le lecteur en haleine et c'est le seul moyen efficace pour. Il faut que je donne envie de lire la suite. La plupart des lecteurs me font la même remarque et moi-même quand je lis un auteur qui termine de la même façon que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pester contre lui. En fait je pense aussi que l'on (en fin nous les auteurs) a pas tellement conscience que la fin de chapitre que l'on fait est plus brusque pour le lecteur que l'on pense : l'auteur sait ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre, il connaît chaque détail de l'histoire contrairement au lecteur. Je suis heureux pour toi que ta terminale se passe bien, mais c'est aussi un peu normal que tu es beaucoup de boulot.

Je te dis à la prochaine. Amitié.

**Arvedin()** : Ne t´inquiète pas, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fic. Il se trouve juste que j´ai eu un petit problème avec Internet ces derniers mois et donc ça m´a un peu démotivé d´écrire. Mais comme je le dis, ne t´inquiètes pas, j´ai pris comme résolution pour la nouvelle année de la finir quoiqu´il en coûte. Sinon je suis assez surpris que tu l´ais lu trois fois. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir. J´espère que ce chapitre (que je considère comme mon meilleur) va te plaire et assouvir ta soif d´impatience.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review.


	11. Celui qui a été trop longtemp enfermé

C'est ma première fic alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez…

Merci.

Maëlstrom

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling.

JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS INTERNET CHEZ MOI ET CELA ME GENE UN PEU POUR ENVOYER MES CHAPITRES…

MERCI POUR VOS NOMBREUSES REVIEW POUR LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT.

CE CHAPITRE CI NE COMPORTE PAS AUTANT D'ACTION, (MEME PAS DU TOUT …), MAIS NOUS RENTRONS DANS LA SECONDE PARTIE DE L HISTOIRE.

CE CHAPITRE EST CELUI M A LE PLUS EMU LORS DE L ECRITURE. JE PENSE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ POURQUOI…

ET JE PENSE QUE BEAUCOUP SERONT SURPRIS DE LA DIRECTION QUE PREND LA FIC…(SUSPENSE GARANTIE) ET QUE CELA VOUS PLAIRA.

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 11** : Celui qui a été trop longtemps enfermé…

Sans qu'il ne l'ordonne son bras s'abaissa. Sa baguette, pointée vers un point entre ses pieds, tremblait férocement dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait résister…mais c'était peine perdue. Malgré ces efforts, la force puissante qui le possédait lui fit prononcer distinctement les syllabes fatidiques :

_-Apokalypto_

Sa puissance magique fusa instantanément vers sa baguette. Les quatre sphères de l'apocalypse sortirent une par une de sa baguette et tournèrent autour de lui dans un mouvement désordonné, laissant derrière chacune d'elles une traînée blanche. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sous la puissance de ce qu'il avait fait apparaître. Sa tenue de combat claquait contre sa peau. La terre trembla sous lui. Tous les éléments semblaient se déchaîner et lui se tenait droit, stoïque…

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le mal était fait. Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu…  
Les quatre sphères se percutèrent juste sous sa baguette. Le monde sembla soudain comme immobile: plus aucun son, plus aucun mouvement, les éléments s'étaient calmés ; mais ce n'étais qu'une simple illusion…

BANG

Une lumière blanche inouïe apparut et se propagea tout autour de lui, décimant tous ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Des hurlements de terreurs et de douleurs se firent entendre. Il sentait la peine de tous ceux qu'il tuait. C'était comme si c'était lui qui était à leur place mais sauf qu'il ne pouvait mourir. Il ne pouvait échapper par le biais de la mort à l'horrible souffrance causée par le sort. Il percevait la détresse de tous ces innocents comme si elle était sienne. Leurs souffrances étaient devenues siennes. Le cri des morts se répercuta dans ses oreilles. Les longues plaintes qu'il avait causées se répétaient inlassablement en lui, le détruisant mentalement un peu plus chaque seconde.

Il tomba à genoux, les mains de chaque côté de la tête, tentant de l'empêcher d'exploser.

_« Allez vous en ! Je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fais »_

Il n'avait pas voulu le faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tant de morts, tant d'innocents qu'il avait tué pour qu'il puisse rester en vie…

Il hurlait dans le vide, tentant d'éloigner le fantôme de ces victimes. Mais pourquoi avait il lancé ce sort ? Devant lui Aquilä, Lÿn, Dragën, Ëdolrë, Orofornë et Eregion était allongé par terre, le regard lointain, vide. Leurs corps étaient blancs. Non pas eux… Il n'avait pas pu les tuer… Sa famille…

NNNNOOOOONNNNNN

Il releva son buste. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il dégoulinait de sueur. Son souffle était rauque. Tous son corps tremblait : non il n'avait pas pu faire cela, il n'avait pas pu les tuer…

Il continua de hurler. Plusieurs masses sombres apparurent et tentèrent de le maintenir allonger au lit. Sous la peur il les expulsa avec violence magiquement. Des bruits de chutes et de grognement douloureux se firent entendre. Un flash rouge le brûla au niveau de sa poitrine. Son corps se raidit. Il essaya de faire un quelconque mouvement mais son corps était toujours aussi immobile. Il avait été pétrifié par un sort.

Au fil des secondes les masses devenaient de moins en moins floues. Il commençait à distinguer les paroles échangées. Le visage doux de Lÿn apparut au dessus de lui. Son corps s'arrêtât de trembler. Elle était vivante…Elle était vivante!

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire.

_-_Tu peux annuler ton sort Ëdolrë. Sa folie passagère a semble t'il disparue.

Edolrë? Il était donc vivant lui aussi ?

Son corps se réchauffa légèrement. L'immobilisation avait disparu. Il tourna sa tête : Lÿn était à ses côtés, Ëdolrë à droite de cette dernière, Aquilä main dans la main avec Eregion se tenait devant lui avec le bras droit dans une écharpe, et Orofornë était à sa gauche en train de se relever. Il lui semblait aussi qu'une cinquième personne se tenait cacher dans l'ombre mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, le regard tourné vers les elfes, radieux. Tous le regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux noyés de bonheur.

_-_ Vous êtes vivant…. Je ne vous ai pas tué…

Sa voix était faible. Il se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Lÿn frotta doucement son front lui dégageant quelques mèches rebelles:

_-_ Non, nous sommes toujours vivants. Tu ne nous as pas tué...tu nous as à tous sauvé la vie !

_-_ …Archenar…Où…est…Archenar?

La mine de Lÿn devint grave. Elle s'esquiva de sa vue. Derrière l'endroit où elle se tenait la seconde d'avant, une multitude de fées tournaient autour d'un Archenar figé dans une stèle en glace.

_-_ Qu'est…qu'est ce qui lui est…arrivé ? Il n'est quand même pas…mort ?

Ses belles couleurs avaient viré à une teinte blanchâtre. Maintenant il avait plus de la colombe que du phénix. De plus il semblait comme terrassé par un poids immense.

_-_ Non il n'est pas mort, mais il n'est pas tout à fait vivant non plus. Il est dans une sorte de coma. Mais grâce aux soins des fées il commence lentement à remonter à la surface, _fit Ëdolrë qui s'était rapproché vers lui._

_-_ Mais comment a-t-il… je l'ai protégé…je n'ai pas pu lui faire du mal…il était contre ma poitrine…il ne pouvait pas mourir…

_-_ Non il ne pouvait pas mourir…mais toi si. Plus le sort est puissant, plus la magie qui se libère de ton corps est importante,…et la magie n'est jamais une source inépuisable. Nous pensons que tu as du atteindre le point de non retour. Tes réserves magiques étaient au plus bas, ne pouvant plus subvenir aux besoins de ton corps. Tu prenais le chemin le plus direct vers la mort…

Harry se souvint du tunnel noir qui était apparu devant lui, le coupant de la bataille.

_-_… et tu serais sûrement mort sans l'intervention de ton phénix. Il s'est sacrifié en te transmettant la plupart de sa magie pour que tu puisses survivre …

_-_ Il n'aurait pas du…Il aurait dû me laisser mourir… Aucune raison n'aurait dû le pousser à m'aider…

_-_ A part l'amour. C'est la seule et l'unique raison qui pourrait pousser les gens à agir vers de telles extrémités. C'est l'amour qui à guider Archenar dans son choix…

Lÿn coupa la parole à Ëdolrë :

_-_ Il y'a une chose essentielle que tu dois comprendre : ce n'est pas de ta faute si Archenar se retrouve dans l'état où il est actuellement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il s'est sacrifié. Il a joué son rôle dans la bataille en te sauvant comme toi tu l'as fais avec mon peuple. Tu t'es sacrifié pour notre bien à tous et tu as survécu. Archenar s'est sacrifié pour toi et tout comme toi il se relèvera un jour. C'est votre destinée et rien ne pourra la modifier.

_-_ Il t'a transmit suffisamment d'énergie pour que tu puisses survivre, et heureusement pour nous, il lui en restait tout juste pour lui pour avoir des chances de rester en vie, _termina Orofornë._

Harry se leva difficilement. Le sol sous ses pieds était frais et une légère brise rentra par les ouvertures de ces habits, le faisant frissonner. Lÿn lui passa une couverture autour de lui. Lentement il s'avança vers la stèle. Les fées à son passage s'écartaient pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il posa ses doigts sur la stèle. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait froide, mais au contraire elle dégageait une douce chaleur. Il aurait tellement voulu prendre le phénix dans ses bras, le caresser, entendre son chant mélodieux emplir l'atmosphère de la tente. Il en voulait un peu au phénix de l'avoir sauvé la vie mais il en voulait surtout à soi même de l'avoir entraîner vers une mort possible. Encore une personne qui avait failli mourir par sa faute.

_-_ Ne peut-on rien faire comme par exemple lui donner des ressources magiques… ou le tuer pour qu'il puisse renaître ?

_-_ On ne peut rien faire de tout cela. Il lui faut une énorme quantité de magie pour qu'il puisse renaître et malheureusement il ne l'a pas. Et on ne peut pas lui transmettre notre magie comme il l'a fait avec toi. Il faut que cela soit instantané. Il faut être plus que désespéré pour faire ce don, que cela vienne du plus profond de nous. Ne plus rien attendre de la vie pour la donner à un autre. Et personne ne peut faire ceci, même pas toi Harry. Il y'a encore des personnes que tu aimes et qui ont besoin de toi ; tu ne peux les abandonner inconsciemment, tu ne peux les laisser face à leur destin. Le sacrifice ne pourra marcher car tu tiens encore plus à la vie que tu ne le crois...

Harry caressa encore la stèle. Il voulait rester devant cette dernière jusqu'à ce que le phénix se réveille.

_-_ Viens... ils t'attendent, _fit Ëdolrë en le prenant par l'épaule._

Surpris, Harry n'essaya pas de résister et suivit le mouvement.

_-_ Qui m'attend ?

_-_ Mais ceux que tu as sauvé Harry. Ils t'attendent. Ils te veulent …

_-_ Il ne passera pas, _fit une voix assez grave devant eux._

Harry releva sa tête. Dans l'embrasure de la tente se tenait trois elfes, un très âgés qui avait l'air d'avoir un ascendant sur les deux autres, un peu plus jeunes et formant sa garde rapprochée. Les deux jeunes avaient la baguette pointée sur Harry. Orofornë, immédiatement, se plaça entre lui et les elfes.

_-_ Ecarte toi Orofornë, ne te met pas sur notre chemin. Le sorcier a commis le crime le plus horrible qu'il soit et il doit en être punis, _fit le plus vieux._

_-_ Il a sauvé des milliers de vies.

_-_ Il a utilisé le sort de l'apocalypse! Le sort interdit ! Au nom du conseil Luminaë, je le condamne à la mort…

_-_ Au nom du conseil Luminaë je le libère de cette sentence. N'oublis pas Svëkfull que je fais aussi parti de ce conseil.

Le vieil elfe sortit sa baguette en un éclair et envoya un sort. Orofornë leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouclier autour de lui. Le sort frappa le bouclier et se retourna contre son envoyeur. Le vieil elfe tomba en arrière sous le choc puissant.

_-_ Tu te mets en travers du conseil Orofornë ? Cela pourrait y coûter plus cher que ta place. Le sorcier est coupable d'avoir détruits des milliers de vies. C'est la loi et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre.

_-_ De quel droit te fais tu la voix du conseil Svëkfull?

_-_ Dragën est mort- _Harry sursauta de surprise avant de se rendre compte qu'un des Shäzguls lui avaient effectivement annoncé le meurtre du très puissant elfe_- et je suis le seul survivant,… enfin nous sommes tous les _deux_ les seuls rescapés du massacre, même si j'ai toujours été contre ta nomination. Ayant plus d'expérience que toi, il va de soit que je prends les décisions les plus importantes et la punition de ce sorcier en est une…

_-_ Punition ? Quelle punition ? Pense tu vraiment qu'on doit le punir pour ce qu'il a fait ? Doit on le tuer parce qu'il nous a tous sauvé ? Qu'as-tu fais lors de cette bataille ? T'es tu seulement au moins battu pour ton peuple, pour ta famille?

_-_ Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Dragën n'aurait jamais du le faire apparaître…

_-_ Mon père, au moins avait un plan et ce plan a fonctionné, _fit Lÿn qui prit place dans le conflit_.

Le vieil elfe la regarda surpris avant de prendre une voix de mépris:

_-_ Ton père était un vieux fou. Incapable d'éviter le piège qu'An Lhak avait conçu grâce à mon aid…

Le vieil elfe s'était tu et paraissait effrayer. Il recula légèrement tout en levant sa baguette. Un éclair blanc surgit dans la tente, l'illuminant et fut suivi dans un grand fracas par de deux flashs bleus. Harry sentit quelqu'un se mettre devant lui pour le protéger.

Il dégagea une partie de la poussière qui recouvrait son visage et assista à un spectacle étonnant : le vieil elfe Svëkfull flottait dans l'air, complètement immobile, tandis que ses deux gardes du corps étaient inanimé au sol. Ëdolrë pointait sa baguette sur Svëkfull. A voir le masque d'antipathie sur son visage, il n'était pas difficile de trouver celui qui avait causé tout cela.

_-_ Ainsi c'était vrai…, Dragën avait raison, _dit Ëdolrë, le visage toujours aussi menaçant._

Orofornë se retourna vers Ëdolrë :

_-_ Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

_-_ Depuis plusieurs mois Dragën était inquiet qu'un traître siégeant à un poste important, raconte nos moindres faits et gestes à l'ennemi. Mais il lui était impossible de penser cela, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'admettre. Comment un elfe ou une autre créature, pouvait-il trahir son propre peuple et ses alliés? Après la bataille à la cité d'or contre les démons noirs, Dragën était convaincu que quelqu'un renseignait bien le camp d'en face. Lors de cette bataille, nous avons appris par des informations secrètes que le but principal des démons noirs n'était pas de détruire la ville mais de détruire Harry car lui seul connaissait le sort qui pouvait les repousser. Comment savaient-ils qu'Harry était à la cité d'or et pas avec Dragën, au nord , comme nous avions tenté de le faire croire ? Il était dorénavant évident pour Dragën qu'un traître existait bel et bien. Une seule chose lui avait paru bizarre, c'était pourquoi le Shäzgul ne connaissait pas l'existence du sorcier avant de le combattre lors de la cérémonie de l'enterrement après la bataille…

_-_ Je pense savoir pourquoi …, _fit une voix douce_.

Harry se retourna. La personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre sortit de son néant et Harry pu distinguer ainsi les traits de la nouvelle intervenante (avec une voix pareille il était indéniable que cela ne soit pas une femme).

Il resta bouche bée devant l'apparition : …une elfe noire ! Comment une elfe noire pouvait se tenir parmi eux ?

Aquilä tapota son épaule et lui fit un sourire tout en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres lui induisant de se taire. En regardant les autres, l'apparition de l'elfe noire avait l'air parfaitement normal.

_-_ J'avais un rôle important au sein de ma communauté, et je siégeais donc auprès d'An Lhak. Il y' a quelques semaines de cela, un Serviteur des Ténèbres est entré furieux comme jamais dans la salle du trône et a demandé des explications à An Lhak à propos d'un _élément nouveau_. An Lhak lui expliqua que ce _nouvel élément_ était une menace pour les démons noirs simplement et qu'il ne voyait pas la nécessité de les prévenir sur ce léger détaille. An Lhak parut quand même surpris quand le Serviteur des Ténèbres lui répondu qu'un des leur avait failli, pour la première depuis des siècles, y laisser sa peau. Qui pouvait effrayer un tant soit peu un des Serviteurs des Ténèbres? Je ne l'appris qu'à la fin de l'entretien qu'An Lhak nomma par son nom ce _nouvel élément_ en se moquant du Serviteur des Ténèbres « _Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous Serviteur des Ténèbres êtes incapable de se débarrasser d'un sorcier jeune et encore faible._» pour An Lack, le sorcier était simplement une menace pour les démons noirs et surtout un élément sans importance. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas prévenu les Shäzguls…

_-_ Merci Lorièn. Cela peut expliquer en effet la réaction du Shäzgul, _reprit Ëdolrë dont la baguette pointée sur _Svëkfull _n'avait pas bougé d'un cil._ Il était donc évident pour Dragën qu'un des onze autres membres de Luminaë avait trahi son peuple. Il n'avoua qu'à moi ce qu'il avait découvert. Lÿn, ton père ne voulait pas t'alarmer et quand à toi Orofornë, même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur tes convictions, il ne voulait pas te l'avouer de peur que le traître cache encore plus son jeu, car c'était le but de Dragën : attendre qu'il se démasque et qu'il fasse une grosse erreur. Et malheureusement pour nous tu l'as fait mais trop tard car même si tu ne l'avais pas avoué, je t'aurais de toutes façon démasqué : lorsque tu es arrivé, je me suis souvenu que c'était toi au début de la bataille qui m'avait envoyé à un endroit précis et où comme par hasard attendaient trois Shäzguls. Maintenant la question est pourquoi as-tu fais cela Svëkfull?

Tous se mirent à le regarder. Jamais le vieil elfe n'avait paru aussi vieux et surtout aussi fou. Il se mit alors à rire.

_-_ Tais-toi! Tais-toi, cria Lÿn dans une colère furieuse.

Le vieil elfe se tu instantanément sans toutefois perdre un sourire vicieux.

_-_ Ainsi ton père te manque ma petite. Le grand et fort Dragën n'est plus là pour te protéger…

_-_ Tu vas te taire traître !

Face à la colère immense de Lÿn, Aquilä, Orofornë et Eregion durent la maintenir pour ne pas qu'elle se défoule sur le vieil elfe.

_-_ Dégager de mon chemin. Il l'a tué… Je vais le tuer ! Laissez-moi le tuer !

Les trois elfes avaient de plus en plus de mal à contrer l'avancée de Lÿn. Cette dernière était déchaînée comme jamais. Harry sentait de plus en plus la magie s'agiter nerveusement dans l'air.

_-_ …Car c'est grâce à moi qu'il est mort, c'est grâce à moi qu'An Lhak l'a tué…

Lÿn regarda le vieil elfe avec une telle haine, ce qui fit taire ce dernier. Les cheveux bruns de la jeune elfe commencèrent à flotter dans les airs tel une flamme et Harry crut voir l'espace d'un instant cette flamme danser dans les yeux de Lÿn. Même les autres paraissaient s'être aperçus du phénomène.

Un hurlement de douleur détourna l'attention d'Harry. Le vieil elfe Svëkfull était parcouru de flammes immenses qui lui brûlaient tout le corps. Les flammes s'intensifièrent et englobèrent tout le corps. Harry ne percevait plus maintenant que les cris de souffrances qui se turent assez rapidement. La flamme disparue aussitôt. Une masse noire tomba au sol. Personne n'avait fais le moindre geste, tous subjugué par la rapidité des événements. Seul Aquilä eut un sursaut d'effroi.

L'odeur de chair brûler commença à emplir la tente de son odeur infecte. Harry regarda la masse noir ignoble qui formait quelques secondes auparavant le corps de l'elfe. Ce n'était plus qu'un ramassis d'os et de lambeaux de chair brûlé.

Harry faillit vomir devant ce spectacle. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Un cri de souffrance le fit sursauter. Lÿn était agenouillé et en larme :

_-_ Par Merlin qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je fais…

Ëdolrë s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la berça :

_-_ Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Calme toi je t'en supplie…

Lÿn sanglotait toujours. C'était comme si elle s'était réveillée à l'instant et qu'elle avait découvert l'ampleur des dégâts causés par sa folie.

_-_ Je l'ai tué de mon propre pouvoir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…Je voulais qu'il crève !... Je voulais qu'il meure ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je n'avais aucun droit de le tuer, mais je voulais tellement. J'ai tué un de mes semblables, j'ai passé outre le règlement…

- Calme-toi. Tout le monde aurait agi de la même façon que la tienne s'ils avaient été à ta place. Ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait. C'était un traître et c'est ainsi qu'ils doivent finir. Quand au règlement on ferra tout ce que l'on pourra pour t'éviter le moindre ennui. De toute façon nous sommes les seuls à avoir vu ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Je suis …écoeuré.

_-_ Je sais.

- Non tu ne sais pas. Personne ne peut savoir…, _dit Lÿn avant de vomir sous l'émotion._

Un elfe de belle allure, l'air fière et la main sur la garde d'une épée majestueuse, entra dans la tente et découvrit de ses yeux le décor macabre. Tout comme Aquilä, il eut un mouvement de sursaut devant le corps brûlé. Il regarda avec effroi Ëdolrë :

- J'es…j'espère que vous av…  
- C'était un traître capitaine Trogën, _fit Orofornë en faisant disparaître le corps d'un coup de baguette,_ c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort de Dragën et au piège tendu à Ëdolrë…Etant le dernier membre du Luminaë encore vivant, j'ai décidé de passer outre un tribunal et ait exigé une sentence immédiate devant plusieurs témoins pour le crime de l'ancien sage Svëkfull.

_-_ Ah…

Le capitaine elfique n'avait pas l'air d'être convaincu mais Harry était sûre qu'il ne dévoilerait rien à quiconque de ce qu'il avait vu.

Grâce à Orofornë, Lÿn était sortit du pétrin dans lequel elle était. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide malgré son désarroi.

_-_ Que voulez vous capitaine Trogën? _Lui demanda Orofornë._

_-_ Ils l'attendent sage Orofornë, _fit le capitaine, retrouvant son assurance en se rappelant de la mission qui lui avait été confié._

_-_ Très bien, il arrivera dans une ou deux minutes.

Le capitaine sortit de la tente. Orofornë tourna sa tête vers Harry :

- Bonne chance

Et l'elfe sortit de la tente à la suite du capitaine.

Lÿn qui avait séché ses larmes et s'était nettoyé, se retourna vers Harry :

- Bon on a plus qu'une minute pour te préparer ! _Klä_

Les habits d'Harry changèrent pour laisser place à sa tenue de combatrouge et or. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait se passer. Lÿn s'approcha et lui mit la sacoche qu'elle lui avait confectionné et qu'elle avait semble t'il réparer.

_- _Tu es presque un homme maintenant, _dit elle en caressant sa joue._

Surpris, Harry se caressa les joue et sentit sous ses doigts les poils piquants d'une barbe récente. Il avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il était ici. Lÿn d'un sort les fit disparaître.

- Et voila tu es prêt !

Soudain un son ressemblant à celui d'un cor de brume surprit le jeune sorcier à l'intérieur de la tente. Un léger silence suivit le son grave avant d'être brisé par la voix puissante d'Orofornë :

_-_ Elfes, licornes, griffons, dragons, fées, nains. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ; Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous avons anéanti une grande partie des forces du Mal !- _il sembla pour Harry qu'Orofornë avait du mal à employer ce terme des forces du Ma_l- Nous pouvons être fier de ce que nous avons fais. Ce que nous sommes venus chercher, nous venons de le trouver ! La liberté ! La paix ! Vous tous vous avez participez à cette victoire. Beaucoup sont morts pour nous, pour notre futur…

Devant lui, Ëdolrë écarta les toiles formant l'ouverture de la tente. Le soleil qui était exactement dans le même axe, aveugla Harry. L'elfe le regarda avec un sourire :

_- _Après toi…

Il sortit de la tente. L'éblouissement s'estompa. Il sentit Lÿn ainsi qu'Ëdolrë derrière lui De nombreux elfes et d'autres créatures se tenaient devant lui, le dos tourné. Tous regardaient un Orofornë, au loin, plus élevé que la masse qui l'entourait, et qui continuait à parler :

_-_ … Nous avons reçus énormément de coups ! Nous avons souffert ! Nous avons connu la douleur ! Nous avons été blessés ! Nous avons été meurtris ! Et finalement nous sommes toujours là car nous avons pu compter sur l'aide et les choix de chacun même si des fois ces choix ne nous ont pas paru juste! Nous avons sus mettre nos individualités de côtés pour le bien des différentes communautés. Elfes ! Vous avez su vous sacrifiez pour la victoire des autres_-_ _les elfes crièrent et levèrent un de leurs poings au ciel_ - ! Licornes, fées ! Créatures puissantes, vous avez permis de remettre le Bien dans le droit chemin.- _Les licornes se cambrèrent et frappèrent le sol de leurs sabots, tandis que les fées volèrent dans les airs autour d'Orofornë -_ Griffons, Sphinx ! Votre hargne a été prépondérante dans les combats pour la victoire !- _les griffons et les sphinx claquèrent leurs ailes_- Dragons ! Vos duels aériens et votre aide précieuse et surtout puissante a permis à plusieurs d'entre nous d'éviter la mort.- _les dragons (qui étaient au sol) crachèrent du feu verticalement en direction du ciel_- Phénix ! Vos chants ont réveillé et guidé notre courage à tous dans ces heures sombres, que vous soyez remercier- _Le chant des phénix commença à se propager dans les airs et Harry sentit les effets du son magique dans son âme_- Nains ! Vous avez su utiliser la colère de votre haine pour décimer l'armée des Héliopathes et ainsi protéger les arrières l'armée.- _Il y'eu quelques hurlements de querriers_- Nombres d'êtres comme vous, des connaissances peut être, des amis ou même de la famille ont péris dans cette bataille.- _Harry pensa à ce moment là à Archenar maintenu dans une stase_- et encore un plus grand nombre d'entre vous, peut être tout le peuple elfique et toute les créatures bénéfiques auraient été décimé s'il n'y avait pas eu la force, la puissance et enfin le courage de l'être qui nous a tous sauvé,…Harry Potter…

Le temps sembla comme s'arrêter. Soudain devant lui le groupe composé par des elfes et d'autres créatures s'écarta pour former un chemin vers Orofornë qui se tenait sur un rocher. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa gorge était devenue sèche. Orofornë, sur son rocher avait un sourire immense sur son visage. Il sentit la main de Lÿn agripper son épaule et lui murmurer :

- Il est temps pour toi de recevoir ce que tu mérites. _Ils_ veulent voir leur espoir, leur héros !

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il avance.

De chaque côté il y'avait des dizaines de visages qui le regardaient marcher.

C'était toujours lui qui était mis en avant et il en avait horreur. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui avait combattu dans cette bataille, il n'avait pas été seul. Tous, autour de lui avaient fait le même devoir qu'avait été le sien et mériteraient d'être à sa place, et une fois de plus il était le seul à être mis en avant. Comme toujours, quelque chose qui ne changera jamais…

Si petit qu'il soit ce trajet lui était plus que fatiguant. Le temps pour atteindre le rocher lui paru interminable. Il entendait le murmure des elfes à son passage. Certains le regardaient émerveillé, d'autres avaient une larme à l'œil. Mais tous le saluait à son passage d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, et avec une de leur main sur le cœur. Il y répondait maladroitement, ses muscles de la nuque contractés comme jamais. Il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud et sa tenue lui paraissait de plus en plus lourde et étroite.

Il escalada le rocher et se retrouva devant Orofornë qui l'attendait tout sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui : il y'avait des centaines et des centaines de créatures magiques et d'elfes. Devant tout ce monde et pour la première fois de sa vie il eut le vertige. Et pourtant il n'était qu'à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Lui qui habituellement passait pour un fou sur un balai, avait la frousse immense sur ce caillou. Il se sentait mal. Il refusait de faire un pas de plus de peur de tomber dans un vide invisible. Et il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal…

Le sourire d'Orofornë ne parvint pas à éliminer ce mal être. Avant qu'Harry puisse faire un nouveau geste, l'elfe prit la parole :

_-_ Harry Potter, devant ta force, ta puissance, ton courage et tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, je m'incline. Que tu sois béni à tout jamais Héros parmi les héros…

Et l'elfe s'inclina profondément. Une par une les créatures autour du rocher imitèrent le même geste. Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Au loin, Lÿn, Aquilä, Ëdolrë et Eregion lui sourirent avant de s'incliner comme tous les autres. Même les dragons, au loin, courbaient leur tête…

Voir toutes ces personnes courbées le remercier était plus qu'impressionnant ! Il avait envie de partir, mais ses pieds restèrent bloqué au sol. Il regarda tout autour de lui : il n'y avait pas un seul mouvement. Le vent s'était comme arrêté. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela pour le remercier… Lui le pauvre orphelin, qui était devenu le héros de tout un peuple… Lui qui avait enfin conscience de ce qu'il était…

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la bataille. Harry s'était complètement remis et était de nouveau en pleine forme, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Archenar qui était toujours plongé dans un coma magique profond. Mais il sentait qu'une partie de son âme était morte depuis que le phénix était dans le glace.

Mais l'état comateux du phénix n'avait pas été sa seule préoccupation… Il savait qu'il devait rentrer sur sa bonne vieille terre. Le combat des elfes était terminé mais pour lui, il lui restait encore à vaincre Voldemort sur son monde. Le temps des adieux arrivaient à grand pas. Lÿn lui avait même proposé de rester parmi eux, mais Ëdolrë savait quelles batailles l'attendaient encore…

_-_ Harry ?

La douce voix qui l'appelait le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une très belle elfe noire, malgré un tatouage runique sur une partie de son cou. Elle avait dans son regard un air si pétillant qu'il était difficile d'échapper à la joie de vivre qui s'émanait d'elle.

_-_ Encore dans tes pensées ? Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il va guérir plus rapidement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva les mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

_-_Tu veux venir dehors avec moi ? Mon frère passe son temps dans sa tour a préparé la grande fête et à trouver des nouveaux membres pour son conseil, tandis qu'Aquilä et Eregion sont partis je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi – _elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, ce qui lui redonna le sourire_- et Ëdolrë et Lÿn sont partis faire signer leur traité avec mon peuple …

_-_ Et tu as pensé à moi en dernier , _demanda t'il, moqueur_.

_-_ Allez viens, tu ne vas gâcher tes derniers jours dans ce monde en restant assis contre un mur et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, surtout que j'ai l'impression que les elfes ne m'ont toujours pas accepté comme l'une des leurs…

Elle lui prit son bras et le força à se mettre debout. Ses jambes le firent souffrir. Il était vraiment resté trop longtemps au sol. Et puis un peu d'air frais ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

_-_ Et puis si les elfes te voient avec moi ils vont enfin comprendre que je ne vais pas les mordre…

_- _A moins qu'il ne t'attaque car ils penseront que tu enlèves leur nouvel héros…

Elle ria. Lorièn, la sœur jumelle d'Orofornë, (enfin pas si jumelle que cela puisqu'elle était une elfe noire,) avait été une de ses seules sources de bonheur depuis la fin de la bataille. La formation du nouveau couple Aquilä et Eregion l'avait expulsé un peu du trio et il s'était naturellement lié d'amitié avec Lorièn qui ne connaissait personne hormis son frère. Elle était vraiment très différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Drôle, intelligente, et surtout très puissante comme elle l'avait démontré en mettant son frère au tapis lors d'un entraînement la veille. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, c'était sa joie de vivre qui avait le don de lui remonter le moral.

_- _Eh bien j'espère que tu me protégeras et que tu enverras tout mes agresseurs au sol, _dit elle._

Partout dans les rues les gens étaient en liesse. Jamais Harry n'avait vu un aussi concentré de bonheur. Mais d'après Lÿn toute cette joie était incomparable par rapport à ce qu'il verrait pour la grande fête prévue lendemain.

Dans la rue, lorsqu'il marchait, les elfes venaient le voir, le toucher (ce qui était assez désagréable). Il recevait tout plein de cadeaux. Il était impossible de passer inaperçus dans une rue. Mais ces traversées montraient aussi une autre réalité derrière le bonheur d'être victorieux et que la guerre soit finie : énormément de femme elfe se retrouvait veuves et plusieurs enfants étaient maintenant orphelin. Cette population elfique avait été ravagée : parmi les milliers d'elfes qui avaient été envoyé au combats, quelques centaines seulement étaient revenus.

_- _Et dire que moi je n'ai le droit à aucun honneur. J'ai quand même sauvé un de leur membre du conseil Luminaë. Si je n'avais pas été là mon frère aurait été tué, _maugréa Lorièn en voyant une vielle elfe les larmes aux yeux se jetant aux pieds de Harry et prenant la main du sorcier pour la poser sur son front extrêmement ridé._

_- _Merci, elfe aux ailes doré, soyez béni jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

_- _Soyez béni vous aussi, et que la paix règne dans votre âme jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, _ajouta Harry._

La vieille elfe recula, le visage parsemé de larme de bonheur.

_- _Que Merlin vous entende, qu'il vous entende elfe aux ailes dorés…

Lorièn marmonna quelque chose . Harry se retourna vers elle :

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore ?

_-_ J'en ai marre d'être arrêter toute les deux secondes parce que _monsieur_ n'a pas béni mamie machin ou bébé truc…

Harry ria. Il l'a regarda les yeux pétillants :

_-_ Serais tu jalouse ?

_- _Jalouse ? N'oubli pas que je suis aussi unique que toi _elfe aux ailes doré_ ! Franchement ils auraient pu trouver un meilleur surnom.

_- _Tu crois qu'être appeler _l'elfe noire_ comme ils le font pour toi, c'est mieux ?

_- _Non mais !

Elle sortit sa baguette rapidement et lui lança un sort qu'il esquiva de justesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire apparaître sa baguette, qu'une dizaine de baguettes étaient déjà pointées sur la jeune elfe noire. Tous les elfes de la rue avaient Lorièn en ligne de mire.

_- _Je ne lui veux pas faire du mal ! C'était juste pour rire. Harry dit leur , _leurs cria t'elle._

Mais Harry était mort de rire et avait du mal à reprendre son calme. Il balbutia quelque chose difficilement compréhensible à cause de son rire.

_- _Tu peux répéter ? Car aux dernières nouvelles le bredouillement n'est pas la langue principale de ce monde et je ne suis pas sûre que tes amis elfes aient compris ,ce qui fera une déjà une chose de commun entre eux et moi! Bon sang, mais vous allez baisser vos baguettes ? Je suis avec vous ! Vous avez compris ? Je suis de votre côté, bande de crétins!

Elle leva sa baguette. Les elfes autour d'elle se firent plus menaçant. L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade, les elfes avaient vraiment l'air sérieux. Harry se mit à côté de Lorièn et s'adressa aux elfes :

_- _C'est un malentendu. Elle me faisait juste une blague. Baissez votre baguette, elle est avec vous dorénavant.

Un à un les elfes baissèrent leurs baguettes sans quitter du regard Lorièn. Un vieil elfe maigre s'agenouilla devant Harry :

_-_ Excusez nous elfe aux ailes doré, nous ne pensions pas…après temps d'année, qu'un être aussi _maléfique_ puisse se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi bon…

_- _A ton avis lequel de nous deux est maléfique , _murmura Lorièn à son oreille. _

Harry évita de rire et s'agenouilla au niveau de l'elfe.

_- _Relevez vous ! Je ne suis ni un Dieu, ni une légende vivante. Je n'ai nul besoin que l'on m'acclame, que l'on me remercie. J'ai fais mon devoir comme chaque être qui a combattus à mes côtés. J'ai autant de mérite qu'un autre. Je vous demande une seul chose : que l'être qui se trouve à mes côtés et que vous considérez comme un ennemi ne le soit plus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les temps changent ainsi que les alliances. Il est temps pour les elfes de suivre leur époque. Des jours meilleures s'annoncent pour ce monde, je vous le promets.

Harry aida le vieil être à se relever. Ce dernier alla s'incliner quand Harry l'arrêtât son mouvement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent :

_- _Ne vous inclinez pas. Je vous le redemande. Ne vous inclinez plus ! Je ne suis pas Merlin…

Le vieil elfe se retira, tentant de tout faire pour ne pas s'incliner. Après cet épisode ils repartirent traîner dans les rues.

_- _Je ne suis pas Merlin, _imita Lorièn, _j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui change le cour d'une bataille à lui tout seul et qui tue les affreuses créatures du mal en un seul sort ? Seul Merlin aurait été capable de faire ce que tu as fais et encore je me demande si tu ne l'as pas dépassé sur ce coup là.

_- _Et toi penses tu quelqu'un qui pense tellement à ce qu'il fait que les autres se sacrifient pour qu'il évite de mourir de sa bêtise puisse être digne d'être Merlin ? Penses tu que Merlin enverrait ses amis à la mort parce qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler et écouter les autres ? Jamais il n'aurait fait cela…,_ et il rajouta,_ je ne suis pas Merlin et je ne le serai jamais.

Sirius, Remus, ses parents, Cédric, tant de vie morts qu'il n'avaient pas pu éviter, tant de vie qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

_- _Ce que tu as fais avant dans ton ancien monde ne comptes plus. Je te promets un jour prochain, que dans ton monde comme dans le mien tu deviendras aussi légendaire que lui, _dit elle._

Ils étaient arrivés à un endroit élevé de la cité. Seule la tour de Merlin où siégeait le conseil Luminaë était plus haut que le lieu où il se trouvait. Au loin , on voyait le mémorial en cristal scintillant au soleil, qui avait été érigé pour les morts au combat. Ce monument était en fait une association de pics en forme lance en cristal qui formaient une sorte de pyramide. Tout les morts avaient été amené ici avant que la pyramide ne soit crée , et avait été brûlé comme le voulait la coutume. Il avait été trop faible pour participer à une cérémonie d'une telle ampleur. La magie des dragons et des licornes combinées avaient ensuite, on ne sait comment, crée cette pyramide. Tant de morts qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter, tant de vie qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver…

Lorièn s'assis au pied du seul arbre des environs et invita Harry à faire de même.

_- _Regardes, entends, respires, _dit elle en pointant la cité._

Des enfants criaient de bonheur en jouant, des jeunes et belles elfes se tenaient avec amour dans les bras de leurs amants. Des petits griffons faisaient la course dans les airs. Des groupes d'elfes riaient de gaieté, tandis que d'autres discutaient avec joie. Dans le ciel les phénix chantaient avec allégresse. Le bonheur emplissait chaque recoin de l'atmosphère.

_- _C'est la première fois, d'après ce que m'a dit Orofornë, que depuis des années les phénix n'ont pas chanté avec tant d'entrain. Et tout cela c'est grâce à toi ! Tu as éliminé les Démons Noirs, tu as détruits le pouvoir néfaste des Shäzguls. Tout ce que tu as fais, fais de toi de toi un être à part comme Merlin le fut. Merlin a sauvé les elfes et les autres créatures d'un génocide certains, tu as sauvés les elfes et leurs alliées et surtout tu as rétablis la paix dans ce monde ! Tu es un héros, une légende, un mythe…

Tout cela grâce à lui…Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était l'héros de ce peuple. Il était le sauveur de tout un monde. Mais pourquoi se le cachait-il ? Avait il peur d'attirer les projecteurs sur lui ? Non puisque il les avait déjà avant son arrivée dans ce monde. Peut être que tout simplement il voulait avoir une vie normal, sauf qu'il avait simplement hérité d'un machin qui s'appelait destin qui avait pour fonction principale de bousiller une vie entière.

_- _Je ne suis qu'un simple héros qui tente de se façonner derrière une vie normale inexistante.

Lorièn l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui surprit Harry.

_- _Je savais que tu allais dire cela. Tu ne peux jamais te quitter de ta modestie. Et c'est une qualité ! Tu vois ces elfes ? Combien d'entre eux voudraient à ta place ayant ta gloire et être assis à côté de moi ? Tous ! Les gens normaux rêvent d'une gloire qu'ils les pousseraient sur le devant de la scène. Avec ce puissant pouvoir qu'ils auront, car être admiré par la masse était un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, ils deviendront arrogant et n'en feront car leur tête ! Alors que toi c'est tout le contraire. Ta modestie te protège et jamais tu ne profiteras de ta position à mauvais escient. C'est ce qui fait de toi un vrai héros.

_- _Je trouve que tu en rajoutes un peu pour penser que les elfes veulent à tout prix s'asseoir côté de toi.

_- _Idiot, _dit elle en se jetant sur lui et en tentant de l'immobiliser à terre._

_- _On vous dérange peut être , _fit une voix derrière eux._

Aquilä et Eregion, main dans la main, marchait vers eux l'air joyeux.

La première fois qu'il les avait vu ensemble dans cette position là, Harry avait eu un pincement au cœur. Mais il s'était fait une raison, Aquilä n'était pas pour lui. Non, quelqu'un devait l'attendre dans son monde. Quelqu'un qui l'accepterait pour ce qu'il était et non pour son image.

_- _Rectification, elle me dérange, _dit Harry._

Il reçut une légère tape sur la tête de la part de la jeune elfe noire.

_- _Crois tu vraiment, Aquilä, que je cherche quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que ce type, _fit Lorièn en pointant Harry du regard_.

Cette fois se fut elle qui reçut un léger coup sur la tête.

_- _Je suis content de te revoir debout Thunder et surtout en pleine forme, _dit Aquilä en l'embrassant sur la joue._

Lorièn fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le pique nique et distribua à chacun une part de ce qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. C'était une sorte de feuille verte assez grande replié en deux avec à l'intérieur comme des morceaux de fruit écrasé. Harry l'a regarda bizarrement.

_- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc , lui demanda t'il.

_- _Un recette elfique que j'ai trouver ce matin, si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à manger des herbes, ça te fera les pieds ! _répliqua t'elle, farouche_.

Il croqua dans la feuille. Effectivement c'était mangeable…et plutôt délicieux. Mais il n'allait pas laisser échapper une occasion de se moquer de la jeune elfe noire et de se marrer un peu.

_- _Bon je n'ai plus qu'à manger de l'herbe, _dit il, prenant un air dégoûté._

Soudain ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui échappa et vint le frapper à la figure. Finalement ce n'étais pas si drôle que cela. Il enleva, d'un geste brusque, la pâte de fruit qui lui obscurcissait les yeux et voulu jeter un regard noir à Lorièn mais il tomba sur Orofornë, Lÿn et Ëdolrë qui venait d'apparaître devant lui comme par magie. Orofornë le regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_- _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité, mais il est très dangereux de jouer à ce jeu là avec ma sœur, _lui dit il._

Ëdolrë était mort de rire, tout comme Aquilä et Eregion, mais rien ne valait l'amusement de Lorièn : la jeune elfe noire se tordait de rire au sol. Seule Lÿn avait su garder son calme malgré l'immense sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. D'un sort elle enleva le restant de fruit écrasé sur le visage et alla le serre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis plusieurs jours depuis qu'elle était partie avec Ëdolrë signer un pacte de paix et de non agression avec le peu d'elfe noire qui restait. Elle le serra ensuite dans se bras :

_- _Comment va notre héros préféré ? Prêt pour la grande fête de demain ?

_- _Angoissé de bientôt quitter ce monde merveilleux et que je ne pourrais peut être jamais revoir.

Elle le regarda avec pitié.

_- _Veux tu rester avec nous pour toujours ici ?

Elle lui avait déjà posé cette question et il allait lui donner la même réponse.

_- _J'aurai tellement aimé mais je ne peux pas. -_il regarda les elfes qui riaient de bonheur derrière lui_- Cette vie là n'est pas pour moi…Tu me vois pus tard avec une elfe ? Je n'ai aucun futur ici, même si cela peut ressembler avec le type de vie que je voudrais mener. Et puis les miens me manquent énormément. Même si je vais retrouver les combats, la guerre, le désespoir, je serais content d'y être car j'ai dorénavant des armes qui me permettront de gagner- _ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se lâcha et commença à pleurer, Lÿn l'enserra dans ses bras_- Je pense qu'il faudrait que je partes de ce monde le plus tôt possible sinon je sens que je vais le regretter.

Elle le berça doucement dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait. Il sentit d'autres mains se poser sur son dos en signe de réconfort.

_- _Après la fête on te renverra dans ton monde. Nous somme tous égoïstes de vouloir te garder, _fit Lÿn dont la voix aussi était marqué par l'émotion._

Harry sortit de son étreinte et se sécha les larmes. Il était vraiment bête d'avoir craqué.

_- _Je suis désolé de gâcher mes derniers moments avec vous.

_- _Viens t'asseoir, _fit Ëdolrë_, et je te promets que tu vas passer un des meilleurs moments de ta vie.

Effectivement, les heures suivantes furent inoubliables, mais ô combien rapide. Peu à peu au fil de l'après midi, sa tristesse de quitter ce monde avait été remplacé par des cris joie.

Ëdolrë avait rempli sa mission à bien : les elfes noirs, enfin ceux qui restaient, avaient signé leur traité magique. Le mot guerre dorénavant était banni à jamais entre les deux peuples. Ils avaient ensuite ris des différentes imitations que faisaient Lorièn des différentes créatures peuplant ce monde, mais le moment où elle fit vraiment mourir de rire Harry, fut lorsqu'elle glissa sur un de ces mets qu'elle avait préparé ( qu'elle avait aussi envoyé dans la figure du sorcier pour sa remarque) et qu'elle roula, ne pouvant garder l'équilibre, jusqu'à percuter un groupe d'elfe qu'elle traita involontairement de « _bande de crétins_ » comme à son habitude en se relevant. Ces derniers, devant l'offense, se servirent d'elle comme cible de duel. Elle s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois, mais les elfes, encouragé par Harry qui y voyait un moyen de représailles, ne l'écoutèrent pas et commencèrent à lui lancer des sorts pour s'amuser qu'elle esquiva avec plus ou moins de mal, prenant parfois des postures bizarre. Mais d'un sort elle réussit à les maîtriser tous et sauta sur Harry pour se venger en le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore. Avec sa baguette, il lui envoya un jet d'eau qui l'a mouilla complètement. Une bataille générale commença. Orofornë avec son pouvoir sur l'élément eau était invincible mais Harry, Lÿn et Lorièn s'en sortirent pas trop mal en utilisant le feu pour faire vaporiser l'eau. Seul Eregion, armé de son épée, n'avait pas de réel défense hormis et se retrouva donc complètement mouillé à la fin du combat malgré ses grandes qualités athlétiques.

Mais le point culminant de ce bonheur fut lorsque Lÿn et Ëdolrë annoncèrent devant le groupe des cinq, que Lÿn attendaient un petit elfe. Tous étaient surpris et Harry fut les premiers à les féliciter, heureux pour eux. Après la mort de son père, seul la venue d'un enfant aurait pu redonner de la joie de vivre à Lÿn.

Ils rentrèrent tous. Mais leur journée n'était pas encore terminé et ils jouèrent à un jeu elfique ressemblant à une balle à dix volante. Les elfes avec leurs ailes qu'ils avaient depuis leur naissance avaient beaucoup plus de facilité que Harry mais qui au final ne se défendit pas si mal.

Lorsqu'il tomba, épuisé dans son lit, Harry avait la tête remplis de souvenirs inoubliables pour la vie. Et dire que le lendemain allait être encore meilleur que cette journée…

Le lendemain matin et après midi passa très rapidement. Tout le monde s'afférait pour préparer la fête qui s'annonçait comme grandiose.

Pour son dernier jour ; car il avait conclu avec Orofornë, Ëdolrë et Lÿn qu'il serait plus sage pour qu'il garde vraiment un souvenir mémorable de sa dernière journée dans ce monde, il fallait qu'elle corresponde avec la fête de la victoire ; il avait promis de ne pas faire la tête.

Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être parfumé, il trouva sur son lit, la tenue que Lÿn lui avait confectionné pour cette spéciale occasion. Il prit tout son temps pour la mettre.

Il mit tout d'abord la chemise blanche miroité en velours. La douceur du toucher du tissu sur son torse le fit frissonner. Les manches de la chemise était largement ouverte et tombaient légèrement, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir plus de mobilité avec ses mains. Il y'avait aussi de l'épaules jusqu'au manches quelques broderies doré formant des motifs très elfiques. Il mit ensuite un pantalon du même blanc que la chemise blanc et qui était aussi en velours, mais sans motif cette fois.

Par dessus sa chemise, il mit une sorte de tunique en cuir vermeil sans manche et qui continuait jusqu'au genoux. Au niveau de la ceinture, et de chaque côté extérieur de ses jambes, la tunique se séparaient en deux parties, une devant lui et l'autre derrière comme chez les romains. Au dessus de la ceinture, la tunique avait l'aspect d'un gilet. Au niveau de sa poitrine, le gilet était ouvert en V jusqu'au sternum , montrant ainsi sa chemise blanche, mais l'ouverture était retenu pas des cordelettes noirs se croisant et recroisant. Au niveau du col, le gilet était arrondi. Le tout était marqué par quelques éclats rouges et doré et une étroite bande légèrement argenté formait l'extrémité du vêtement ( au col, à l'ouverture au niveau de la poitrine, et au niveau des genoux). Au dos, il y'avait deux longs invisibles orifices qui lui permettaient de sortir ses ailes d'or.

L'ensemble de ce qu'il portait épousait les formes de son corps et de sa fine musculature. Il prit une corde brune qu'il enroula et noua autour de lui pour s'en servir en tant que ceinture.

Il se baissa et mit ses bottes de cuir elfique qui étaient assez confortable.

Il se releva et regarda la dernière chose qui restait sur le lit : une couronne en or ,avec des inscriptions elfiques, en forme d'auréole. Il la posa sur ces cheveux, tel un roi. Il se rappela la couronne du roi des détraqueurs qu'il avait donné à Ëdolrë car il ne voyait pas l'utilité de la garder.

Il fit ensuite apparaître un miroir et s'observa. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien habillé. Il fit lentement sortir ses ailes d'Ardargris de son corps. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Eregion et Ëdolrë étaient déjà à la fontaine. Pour ce qui était de la forme, ils avaient une tenue semblables à Harry, mais les couleurs entre les trois divergeaient.

_- _Eh bien on dirait que Lÿn s'est vraiment tué à la tache en regardant la tenue de Harry, _fit Ëdolrë émerveillé._

L'elfe était essentiellement en bleu, ce qui allait bien avec ses yeux. Tandis qu'Eregion avait les manches et le pantalon légèrement argenté et le reste était blanc, ce qui faisait capter la lumière sur lui, mais visiblement l'elfe ne s'était pars rendu compte de cela. Les deux avaient aussi sur leur tête, leur sorte de couronne en forme d'auréole.

_- _Où est Orofornë, _demanda Harry._

_- _Il est déjà sur place, _répondit Ëdolrë_, il est le maître de soirée, enfin au début en tout cas…

_- _Pourquoi qu'au début ?

_- _La nuit risque d'être longue et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne encore debout avant que l'aube ne fasse son apparition, _lui dit il avec un sourire egnimatique._

Cette à ce moment là que les filles firent leur apparition. Lÿn la première, qui avec beaucoup de grâce, prit son envol et aterrissa devant eux. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi éblouissante : elle portait une longue robe bleu avec un décolleté arrondi, dont les plis mettaient en valeur les épaules. Quelques motifs argenté discrets s'ajoutaient à la beauté de la robe. Les manches blanches moiré étaient droites et très longues. Elles étaient ouvertes au niveau du coude. Et au lieu d'avoir l'auréole, elle avait une feuille en cristal, qui lui permettait de maintenir ses cheveux.

Ëdolrë était émerveillé, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Lÿn.

_- _Tu es très belle ainsi, dit il.

Elle le remercia en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais toi aussi tu es très beau mon chéri.

Elle se retourna de manière à ce qu' Ëdolrë soit dans son dos et replia ses ailes. Ce dernier l'enserra dans ses bras et la berça. Harry n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau couple. Et il se demandait si avec ses parents cela avait été la même chose.

Aquilä se posa près de lui et elle tourna sur elle même pour montrer à tous ce qu'elle portait : son costume n'avait rien envié à celui de Lÿn. Sa robe était de couleur crème et était orné de feuille d'or au bout de ses manches, de l'encolure et au bas de la robe. Sur la tête elle avait une couronne de feuille doré. Elle était vraiment très belle dans sa robe.

Elle complimenta Lÿn sur la tenue de Harry et partit rejoindre son aimé qui n'avait jamais paru aussi béat et aussi heureux. Ce qui fit jaillir une légère pointe de jalousie dans le cœur de Harry.

_- _Il ne manque plus la dernière, _dit Eregion_.

_- _Me voilà, _fit une voix en haut de l'escalier._

Lorièn commença à descendre doucement les marches de l'escalier au lieu de voler comme les deux autres. D'ailleurs pour Harry qui était estomaqué devant l'apparition, il lui semblait qu'elle glissait sur les marches. La jeune elfe noire portait la même robe que Lÿn sauf que celle qu'elle portait était de couleur verte émeraude ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus marine. Grâce au maquillage elle avait su se servir de son tatouage pour en faire quelque chose de jolie. Des fils argenté avait été brodé sur les manches vertes pâles. Elle avait gardé la couleur noire de ses ailes dans son dos. Une couronne argenté comme celle du sorcier siégeait sur sa tête.

Harry était tellement obnubilé devant la jeune elfe qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle se trouvait à présent à ses côtés. Ce ne fut quand Ëdolrë et Eregion rirent qu'il revint à la réalité.

_- _Tu es …très belle, lui dit il.

Elle fut surprit du compliment et lui donna un sourire avec un soudain rougissement sur les joues, qui faillit le faire tomber amoureux. D'abord Aquilä, puis maintenant Lÿn ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Pour son plus grand malheur, il se rappela qu'il repartait le lendemain et que cela ne servait plus rien de s'attacher au gens.

_- _Merci, _dit elle sincèrement_.

Elle lui proposa son bras qu'il accepta volontiers et les trois couples sortirent de la demeure pour rejoindre par la voie des airs le sommet de la tour de Merlin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il y'avait déjà un monde fou. Le soleil n'était pas encre couché, mais il ne tardait pas à l'être. Orofornë se tenait sur la plate-forme avec une douzaine d'autres personnes.

Lÿn, qui se trouvait prêt de lui, lui apprit que c'était les douze membres du conseil Luminaë qu'Orofornë avait rebâti. Surpris, Harry demanda à Lÿn et à Ëdolrë pourquoi ils n'y étaient pas.

_- _Orofornë nous a proposé mais nous avons refusé car c'était trop de responsabilité et puis comme nous attendions un heureux événement, nous avons préféré consacré tout notre temps pour la famille, _lui répondit Ëdolrë._

_- _Cela va commencer, _murmura Lÿn._

En effet Orofornë se détacha du groupe des douze et s'adressa à toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient au dessus de lui. Tout le monde se tut. Harry, devant ce silence, réussit même à entendre les pas de l'elfe sur la plate-forme.

_- _Nous avons gagné la plus grande victoire depuis le début des Temps, celle de la paix retrouvée entre des peuples qui avaient été frères avant de s'entretuer. Myrddin aurait été fier de nous. Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale pour tous. Aujourd'hui maque _la fin d'une époque, le début d'une nouvelle ère_. Ce soir, j'espère, restera dans vos mémoires jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Vos peines et vos douleurs sont terminées, que commencent la joie et le bonheur ! Mais avant tout ceci, nous devons tous ici remercier quelqu'un sans qui ces périodes n'existeraient pas.- _Harry se sentit mal tout d'un coup, cela n'allait pas recommencer encore une fois_- Oui, vous voyez tous de qui je veux parler. Par trois fois il a changé le cours des évènements. Je vous demande de faire un triomphe à Harry Potter !

Contre son gré (il voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit mais ses ailes refusèrent de l'emmener autre part que vers Orofornë), il atterrit sur la plate-forme et s'agenouilla devant Orofornë. Il fit apparaître une épée majestueuse.

_- _Les sorciers ont toujours été haï dans nos famille, ce sont eux qui nous ont expulsé de l'Ancien Monde, nous les avons toujours cru arrogant, assoiffé de pouvoir et surtout inférieur à nous. Mais aujourd'hui, un seul d'entre eux nous a prouvé que nous avions faux. La personne devant moi a montré par son courage et sa volonté que très peu d'entre vous possèdent, que l'espoir pouvait venir de tout type d'individu prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien d'une cause commune. Il n'avait rien à démontrer dans cette grande bataille, mais il a fait une promesse et il l' a tenu. C'est pour cela que le conseil de Luminaë a décidé de lui décerner sa plus haute et plus puissante distinction. Harry Potter, que par cette épée façonné par Merlin, soyez béni par son pouvoir, _dit l'elfe en l'adoubant_. Relèves toi maintenant.

Il se releva. Orofornë rangea l'épée dans une boîte en bois qui apparut et disparut dès que l'épée avait été placé à l'intérieur. Il fit amener par la voie des airs une autre boîte, beaucoup plus vielle que l'autre et beaucoup plus petite. Il l'avait à peine ouverte, que la chose à l'intérieur dégagea une lumière incroyable. Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Orofornë ouvrit complètement la boite. La lumière sortit de la boîte. Orofornë l'attrapa dans ses mains et une partie de la lumière se dissipa laissant découvrir à Harry un pendentif ressemblant à un phénix.

_- _Héros, de ce jour, comme peu d'êtres d'exception comme toi reçois pour ton courage et pour ton mérite le Phénix de Cristal.

Orofornë s'approcha et glissa le pendentif le long du cou d'Harry qui avait incliné sa tête.

Il releva sa tête et fit face aux cris de joie dans le ciel. Il examina le pendentif : et en tomba éperdument amoureux, si un tel lien pouvait exister avec ce qui était matérielle. Le phénix était magnifique. Avec ses ailes dirigé vers le haut et avec au bas, sa longue queue qui s'enroulait sur elle-même formait un Y, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec regret à Archenar.

Les griffons dans le ciel firent un vacarme énorme, et les elfes se firent aussi discret qu'eux, mais tout cela n'était rien comparé au cœur de Harry qui battait à tout rompre. Le sorcier inclina la tête devant la foule au dessus de lui.

Après avoir laissé, pendant plus d'une minute, pleuvoir les cris et les vivats de la foule qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, Orofornë leva les bras réclamant le silence.

_- _Je ne pense pas que cette récompense et tous vos cris suffisent à remercier l'ensemble de ce qu'Harry Potter a fait pour nous. Il n'existe rien au monde qui pourrait vraiment montrer toute notre gratitude pour ce qu'il a fait pour nos peuples. Et malheureusement pour nous tous qui vivons dans ce monde, demain notre héros disparaîtra pour toujours de ce monde - _il y'eu quelque cris de colère dans les cieux et surtout beaucoup d'exclamation. Harry sentait tous les regards convergés comme si les elfes pensaient qu'il allait disparaître sous ses yeux la seconde qui allait suivre_.-. Il est temps pour lui de regagner son peuple qu'il a trop longtemps abandonné. Mais j'espère que ce départ pour vous tous ne sera que physique. Dans les générations à venir, il ne faudra pas oublier qui il était et ce qu'il a fait. C'est pour cela que je demande l'aide de la magie des dragons, des licornes et des phénix pour ne jamais oublier qui fut Harry Potter...

Orofornë s'arrêtât de parler et fit un signe de la tête à des êtres qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Quatre dragons apparurent et atterrirent au centre de la plate forme en se plaçant en croix. Ils se placèrent en croix et d'immenses flammes bleus sortirent de leurs gueules. Les quatre flammes se rencontrèrent et montèrent très haut dans le ciel. Des phénix apparurent et tournèrent en chantant autour du feu. Devant les sons magiques des phénix les flammes prirent peu à peu plusieurs formes distinctes. Harry reconnut ainsi la forme d'une épée et d'un être humain. Plus les secondes passaient plus la magie des phénix faisaient son effet. Une cicatrice apparut au niveau du front de l'être en flamme, et ses traits s'affinèrent. Harry avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, ils étaient en train de le reproduire en flamme. La représentation de son bras gauche tenait son épée qui était implantée dans une masse encore flou, tandis que son bras droit levé, tenait sa baguette pointé vers le haut. Un Ardargris, les ailes repliés, en feu apparut devant les jambes et une partie du ventre de son double immense. Son animagi semblait avoir posé ses pattes devant, en signe de domination sur quelque chose d'assez imposant. La forme floue transcendée par son épée était en fait le roi des Démons Noirs avec sa couronne sur la tête. Un Archenar en flamme se dévoila entre sa tête et son bras levé en position de vol. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction que l'Ardargris maintenait au sol le corps d'un Shäzgul. Soudain, une licorne le frôla et galopa en direction du feu. Il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi belle hormis peut être l'Ardargris qui apparaissait dans ses rêves. La créature sauta dans le feu et Harry crut qu'elle allait se faire brûler. Dès qu'elle disparut dans les flammes, le feu se figea. Les dragons et les phénix arrêtèrent leurs magies…

_- _Comment_…_

Il était ébahi. Le feu s'était transformé en une statue immense de lui en cristal. En se regardant, il parut surpris de se trouver aussi impressionnant. Le regard de la statue émettait quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant. Les traits de son visage montrait une détermination et une volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le Shäzgul à terre avait un air d'impuissance sous les pattes herculéennes de l'Ardargris qui symbolisait, vraiment à ce moment là, la victoire écrasante du Bien sur le Mal.

_- _Comment se fait il…, _mais les mots lui échappèrent. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard devant la beauté de ce qu'il voyait._

Vois ce que peut faire la combinaison de plusieurs magies_, lui répondit Orofornë_. Tu es un héros Harry, et dès que tu quitteras ce monde, tu deviendras un mythe. Ce que tu as fais ne doit pas être oublié dans les méandres du Temps. Un jour prochain, peut être que les temps seront à la peine, mais cette statue qui se tiendra debout jusqu'à la fin des temps, montreront aux générations du futur, qu'il y'aura toujours un espoir quelque part, quelque soit la forme qu'il prend et qu'il suffit juste de lui faire confiance. Tu es cet Espoir Harry !

Derrière eux le soleil se coucha en éclairant d'un dernier rayon, la statue qui fut comme éclairée de l'intérieur. Harry avait continué à être acclamé. Il ne pouvait croire tous les honneurs qu'on lui décernaient. Avoir sa statue, sur la tour faite par le plus grand sorcier qui n'est jamais existé, c'était trop pour lui. Il ne méritait pas tant d'honneur…mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fier…

_- _Que la fête commence, _cria Orofornë en brandissant sa baguette en l'air_. _Fyrvärkeri_

Un jet de lumière blanche fusa de sa baguette et éclata tel un feu d'artifice dans la nuit. Le jour avait laissé place à une nuit immensément étoilé. Dans le ciel les elfes criaient de joie et piquèrent vers la ville en dessous de la tour.

Lÿn, Ëdolrë et Lorièn l'avaient rejoins pour le féliciter. Soudain Aquilä et Eregion le prirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent dans les airs déclenchant les rires des trois elfes. En dessous d'eux on voyait les rues de la ville qui étaient scintillé par des feux de bois. La musique qu'on y jouait parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry. Un sentiment de joie comme il n'en avait jamais connu, l'anima.

-Prêt , demanda Eregion.

-Prêt , répondit Aquilä avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils lâchèrent Harry en même temps qui se retrouva en chute libre. C'était une sensation bizarre. Il ne dépendait plus de rien, ni de personne : c'était la vrai liberté.

Il allait de plus en plus vite et le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'air lui fouettait le visage, faisant dresser plusieurs mèches. Il cria de bonheur ! Des phénix apparurent et tournèrent autour de lui et commencèrent à chanter. Il libéra ses ailes ce qui freina sa chute.

Lÿn apparut devant lui et lui prit la main. Elle l'entraîna vers une des rues et ils atterrirent au côté d'un groupe d'elfe qui dansait autour d'un feu sous une musique délicieusement entraînante. Elle le mena à côté du feu.

_-_ Lÿn…je ne sais pas danser, lui avoua t-il.

- Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Laisse la musique te guider !

Ils commencèrent à danser. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien dans son corps. Il était émerveillé chaque seconde. La musique le rendait de plus en plus euphorique. Lÿn lâcha sa main, que Lorièn rattrapa au vol. Devant cette apparition il resta un moment immobile.

_- _Tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal, _lui murmura t'elle_.

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse plus rythmée que celle qu'il avait eu avec Lÿn.

Lorièn avait une grâce qui lui était unique. Harry avait l'impression qu'il dansait avec une déesse. Durant toute la danse il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Lorièn. Le temps les oublia, ainsi que le monde. Sous le miroitement des étoiles, il avait l'impression que les flamme suivaient l'ondulation de la robe de la jeune elfe noire.

Il sentit soudain la main douce de l'elfe quitter la sienne. C'était tellement inattendus qu'il dressa une drôle de tête ce qui fit rire Lorièn.

_- _Je sais que l'on n'a du mal à se séparer de moi, mais j'aimerai bien boire un peu, _lui dit elle en se moquant._

Cette simple phrase le fit revenir à la réalité. Il retrouvait la Lorièn qu'il connaissait : toujours le mot pour rire et une grande estime d'elle. Le magnétisme qu'elle dégageait avait soudainement disparu. Il respira. Il avait été tout proche de tomber amoureux, ce qui aurait pu provoquer une catastrophe.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une table en bois, à l'ombre d'un bel arbre fleuri ou il y'avait plusieurs coupes en bois. Il en prit une au hasard. Qu'importe ce qu'il prenait, il se rendait compte que lui aussi mourrait de soif. Il porta à ses lèvres la coupe. Le parfum du nectar de fruit avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Il but une gorgée et une deuxième avant de boire le tout d'une traite. Puis il prit une seconde coupe, et la but d'une traite aussi, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lorièn.

_- _Tu vas te soûler, et tu ne seras plus responsable de tes actes. Les breuvages elfiques ont des vertus peu commune pour certains mortels qu'il soit héros ou pas, _lui dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique._

Elle regarda les elfes qui dansaient autour du feu.

_- _Viens, on va aller à un autre endroit, il y'en aucun qui me plaise ici, _lui dit elle._

Il éclata de rire quand il comprit ce qu'elle nuançait.

_- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il y'en a qui vont te proposer de danser avec toi, se moqua t-il.

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'un elfe assez beau pour son espèce le remercia pour l'espoir qu'il leur avait apporté et s'inclina devant Lorièn et lui demanda si elle voulait partager cette danse avec lui.

_- _En fait ils sont pas si mal que cela ici…, _lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille avec un grand sourire._

Il regarda Lorièn partir avec son nouveau partenaire. Il se retourna pour prendre une autre de ces délicieuses mixtures quand il sentit une main agripper son bras gauche. Une jeune elfe de son âge et dans une assez belle robe pourpre le regardait avec espoir :

_- _Excuse moi, …veux tu danser avec…moi , demanda t'elle en balbutiant avec espoir.

_- _Bien sûre, _lui répondit il en lui faisant un sourire et en lui offrant son bras_.

Harry crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous l'émotion. Mais finalement elle resta debout.

_- _Et cela ne te dérange pas d'aller dans un endroit où j'ai des amies ? _lui demanda t'elle._

Je dois t'avouer que je suis un mauvais danseur.

_- _Oh tu n'es pas plus mauvais que certains elfes, _lui dit elle_, je t'ai vu danser avec l'elfe noire.

Il la suivit dans les rues. Partout les gens faisaient la fête et personne n'était exclu. Les musiques étaient différentes d'un endroit à un autre, mais l'ambiance était la même. Les elfes le remerciait sur son passage.

La jeune elfe, qui se nommait Ëlyra comme elle lui apprit sur le chemin, trouva ses amies et commença à danser avec Harry autour du feu. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de danser avec elle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia.

_- _Mais c'est à moi de te remercier, _lui dit il_.

Elle s'empourpra.

_- _Peut être que nous nous reverrons avant l'aube.

_- _Mais cette fois ci c'est moi qui t'inviterai…

Sous la joie, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses amies qui attendaient depuis le début de la danse qu'elle vienne raconter ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

Harry crut qu'il pouvait enfin se rafraîchir, mais ils semblaient que la danse d'Ëlyra avait provoqué des émules. En se retournant il découvrit les amies d'Ëlyra qui lui demandèrent d'une même voix s'il voulait danser avec elle. Devant cette situation, il fut mort de rire. Il aurait du s'attendre à des réactions. C'était un héros maintenant et dansez avec un héros était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois par vie. « _Je commence à devenir légèrement arrogant_.» pensa t'il. Les jeunes elfes étaient prêtes à se battre entre elle pour être la première à danser avec lui. Pour ne pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Il en prit une par hasard et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Il eut le sentiment que le groupe des prétendantes augmentaient à chaque danse qu'il terminait. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui : il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Il prit quand même une pause pour se rafraîchir et il y fit la connaissance d'un nain très porté sur la boisson et qui avait l'air de raconter n'importe quoi, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry. A la fin le nain fit la cour à un dragon qui passait par là. Ce dernier se sentant injurier faillit rôtir le petit être.

Lui aussi, il le sentait, commençait à devenir légèrement saoul, mais le nectar des elfes, comme leur danses étaient hypnotisant et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en prendre.

De feu en feu, il y'avait toujours un groupe de jeunes et belles elfes qui se jetaient sur lui pour lui demander une danse, ce qui fit énormément rire Lorièn qu'il retrouva au bras d'un autre elfe que celui qu'elle avait en début de soirée.

Il avait aperçu aussi Lÿn au bras d'Ëdolrë. Leur danse montrait le bonheur absolu qui s'émanait du couple. Orofornë lui avait l'air de s'être trouvé plusieurs conquêtes.

Il fut aussi témoin d'une scène étrange et unique : des centaines de fées se regroupèrent devant lui en une seule et même entité. Il y'avait maintenant une très belle femme en lumière qui lui prit la main et l'entraîna autour du feu. Quand il termina la danse, le visage de la jeune femme de lumière se baissa et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'elle n'explosent en plusieurs centaines de particules lumineuses qui repartirent dans les airs complété avec beauté le ciel constellée. Les elfes applaudirent et reprirent leur danse.

Il avait complètement perdu la notion du Temps et de l'Espace. Il vagabondait dans les rues, entraîner par les elfes. Il s'amusait, il criait de joie, il dansait, il buvait. Mais cette nuit n'était pas sans fin et il le savait…

Alors qu'il prenait pour une énième fois de cette mixture qui commençait sincèrement à lui faire perdre la raison- _Lorièn lui avait fait croire que c'était du jus de fruit recueillis après qu'un nain se soit roulé dedans entièrement nu. Harry n'avait pas trouvé la blague très drôle contrairement à la jeune elfe noire-_ Un grand dragon se posta à ses côtés. Harry s'inclina devant la puissante créature qui lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

_- _Comme beaucoup d'êtres qui l'ont fais avant moi, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous…

Le dragon regarda les elfes en train de danser. Harry faillit péter un câble lorsque le nain de tout à l'heure se mit à faire des déhanchés incroyable contre une licorne qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié.

_- _… mais ce que je vais te dire est très important et il est primordiale pour toi que tu m'écoutes.

Harry tourna sa tête vers le dragon. Son insouciance disparu lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein d'intelligence de la créature.

_- _Tu seras le sujet d'un événement unique, et tellement incroyable dans l'histoire de tous les peuples. Celui qui a trop longtemps été enchaîné se révélera à toi- _le regard du dragon était baigné d'une excitation folle que l'on ressentait dans sa voix_- et il sera essentiel que tu écoutes attentivement ce qu'il a à te dire, car les directions que tu prendras ensuite, mèneront vers la mort pour certaines ou vers le malheur pour les autres. Il est absolument primordiale pour l'Histoire, la tienne comme celles des autres, qu'à un moment donné de ton périple lors de ton retour qui sera beaucoup plus long que prévu, de devoir sacrifier ton bonheur pour le bien de tous et la victoire du Bien…

Le dragon arracha une petite de ses écailles à l'aide d'une de ses griffes. Et la donna à Harry.

_- _Prends en soin et lorsque tu trouveras la mort sur ton chemin, regarde cette écaille et rappelles toi mes paroles et de celui qui a été trop longtemps enchaîné…

Harry examina l'écaille qui était ce couleur argenté. Il se redressa pour parler au dragon mais celui ci avait disparut comme par magie. Harry se demanda même si un dragon était vraiment venu lui parler mais l'écaille dans sa main témoigna du contraire.

Il tourna sa tête. Aquilä se tenait seul auprès d'un arbre et semblait dans ses pensées. Tout comme tout à l'heure avec Lorièn, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver extrêmement belle dans sa tenue. Sa passion pour elle se ranima comme une étincelle. Les flammes du feu qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle faisait scintiller ses feuilles d'or incrusté le long de sa robe blanche. Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui souri.

_- _Tu as oublié ton troupeau de jeune belle elfe Thunder? Je ne le vois pas derrière toi, _lui dit elle avec un petit rire._

Il sourit à la remarque d'Aquilä.

_- _Où est Eregion, _lui demanda t'il._

_- _Il est partis il y' a quelques minutes pour rejoindre des amis, je ne sais où, _dit elle en se renfrognant légèrement._ Tu n'as pas de cavalière en vue ?

_- _Je pensais demander à la plus belle de toutes mais je ne sais pas si elle accepterait…, _lui répondit il._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander qui c'était, il s'inclina devant elle. Son cœur se mit plus rapidement à battre.

_- _Veux tu danser avec moi ?

Aquilä fut surpris, mais elle retrouva rapidement son sourire habituel et lui offrit sa main. Il l'a mena auprès du feu où il ne restait plus grand monde. Une musique plus douce fit son apparition. Aquilä se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête dans le creux entre son épaule et sa tête. Le parfum de la jeune elfe le projeta dans un autre monde paradisiaque. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait dans la tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours de sa vie.

_- _Il…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose même si cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui maintenant qu'Eregion est avec toi, _lui dit il légèrement excité_.

Sa tête quitta son épaule et elle le regarda intrigué. Ses yeux marrons scintillaient. Harry avait envie de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui prit une mèche et la caressa entre ses doigts.

_- _J'ai été amoureux de toi et je crois que je le suis encore un peu, _lui murmura t'il. Il souffla un peu_ ,…voilà, il fallait que cela sorte…

Elle s'avança et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. D 'abord surpris, il l'approfondi. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contre cœur pour Harry. L'espace d'un instant il s'était échappé de son corps. Et jamais la nuit ne lui avait paru aussi merveilleuse…

_- _Pourquoi ?_, lui demanda t'il. _Et Ëdolrë ?

_- _Il n'en saura rien, _dit elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine_. J'en avais autant envie que toi je crois, et puis je voulais que tu te rappelles de moi pour toujours Thunder. Je voulais garder quelque chose de toi que les autres n'avaient pas : le goût de tes lèvres…

Ils continuèrent de danser. Ils étaient maintenant les seuls autour du feu. C'était des instants magiques que l'on ne pouvait oublier.

_- _Cela va être très dure de ne plus entendre des « Thunder » à tout bout de champs.

Elle ria d'un rire cristallin qui fut encore plus douce que la musique elfique. Soudain elle s'arrêta de danser et le prit par la main.

_- _Viens, _lui dit elle juste._

Elle l'emmena vers un endroit de verdure loin des feux. La musique devenait de moins en moins distinctes. Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle invita Harry à s'allonger de l'autre côté d'elle. Leurs têtes se touchaient. Au dessus d'eux les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Des étoiles filantes filaient vers l'horizon.

Quelques instants plus tard il sentit d'autres présences venir. Il reconnut Lÿn, Ëdolrë, Orofornë, Lorièn et Eregion. Ils s'allongèrent comme Aquilä et lui. Toutes leurs têtes se touchaient. Il n'y avait pas un mot, pas un bruit. Il allait quitter le lendemain, ceux qui étaient devenus comme une famille pour lui. Tous étaient venus pour lui, pour sa dernière nuit dans ce monde…La plus belle et la plus triste qu'il soit….

* * *

Il se tenait devant sa chambre, qui était vide dorénavant. Lÿn lui avait permis de prendre toutes les affaires qu'elle lui avait offert. Il avait tout mis sa sacoche accroché contre son flanc. Pour ce dernier jour, il s'était habillé de façon moldue à savoir un jean avec un sweat bleu marine à capuche. Après un dernier regard il ferma la porte, et commença à marcher tout doucement vers l'escalier.

Tous l'attendait en bas. Archenar dans sa stase aussi. Les fées l'avaient amené ici pour qu'il puisse lui dire adieu une dernière fois avant de partir.

_- _Voilà je suis prêt, _leur dit il la mort dans l'âme._

Il s'approcha de la stase.

_- _Vous êtes vraiment sûre que dès qu'il sera rétabli, il me rejoindra ?

Ce fut Orofornë qui lui répondit :

_- _Oui. Tous ce qui est imprégné de ta magie te suivra où que tu ailles. Archenar au plus haut point baigne dans cette magie. Seul la stase l'empêche de disparaître, mais dès qu'il la quittera, alors il disparaîtra pour toujours de ce monde.

Harry posa sa main contre la stase.

_- _Alors à bientôt j'espère.

Le phénix dans sa prison de cristal commença à pleurer ce qui surprit tout le monde. Les larmes traversèrent la paroi qui emprisonnait l'oiseau. Le pendentif du phénix de cristal, sortit de sa poitrine, et comme attiré, se dirigea vers la stèle. Les larmes furent comme absorbé par le pendentif qui brilla d'une lueur rouge quelque secondes avant de retomber mollement sur son sweat.

_- _Incroyable, _fit Ëdolrë_.

Mais Harry ne voulait faire aucun commentaire sur le phénomène. Il n'avait pas la tête à cela . Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au hall et sortit dehors. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise vint lui fouetter le visage. Devant lui se tenaient plusieurs de ses cheveux ailé qu'il avait pris pour aller se battre et aussi un griffon. Ce dernier le salua par une inclinaison de la tête.

_- _Bonjour Harry Potter.

_- _Bonjour Aldebaran, _répondit il_.

Lÿn, Ëdolrë, Lorièn, Aquilä, Eregion et Orofornë sortirent eux aussi à leur tour. Aucun ne parla, respectant son silence. Il s'approcha et regarda une dernière fois la cité d'or. Elle resplendissait de clarté. Tout en haut de la tour de Merlin , la statue à son effigie lui renvoyait des éclats de lumière. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour mieux se souvenir du doux et tendre parfum de verdure et de paix que dégageait cette cité. Il resta plus d'une minute ainsi, les bras ouverts, respirant un air qu'il ne sentirait plus. Tout ce qu'il percevait devait rester graver jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais la tentation était trop grande. Il observa une dernière fois la maison où il avait vécu pendant des mois, puis s'aida de ses mains pour monter sur un des chevaux ailé.

Les elfes firent de même et ils partirent.

Il ne parla pas du voyage, d'ailleurs personne n'émit un son. Harry voyait l'immense montagne, où il était arrivé, se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils arrivèrent au sommet avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il posa un pied à terre. L'air était plus frais que dans la cité elfique. Il regarda la vallée où avait eu lieu l'immense bataille il y'avait quelques jours. Tout les morts avaient été retiré du champs de bataille. De nombreux cratères montraient l'intensité des combats qui avait eu lieu. Dans un cercle de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètres, l'herbe avait brûlé. Ëdolrë vit ce qu'il observait

_- _C'est toi qui a provoqué ce disque de la mort avec ton sort_, lui dit il brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré depuis le début de la journée._

Il fut impressionné mais ne le montra pas. Toutes les morts qu'il avait du causer avec un simple sort. Il sentit Lÿn lui agripper le bras et poser sa tête contre la sienne. Au loin, les montagnes Annatar avaient comme perdu de leur pouvoir depuis la destruction des Shäzguls. L'obscurité de la nuit commença peu à peu à apparaître, jetant son ombre sur la montagne. Il était déterminé à ne pas regarder la cité elfique, au loin, qui devait briller de mille feux.

Orofornë, qui était à terre, se releva et dit d'une voix morte :

_- _C'est fini.

Harry comprit le message et lui adressa un signe de la tête. Il était l'heure pour lui de partir, de quitter ce monde. Le moment qu'il détestait le plus était arrivé. Celui des adieux.

Il serra Eregion dans ses bras, puis s'inclina devant Aldebaran, qui fit de même. Le griffon s'arracha une de ses plumes et lui offrit.

_- _Bonne chance Harry Potter.

Lorièn venait ensuite. Elle tentait de sourire mais avait énormément de mal à le faire. Harry l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

_- _Tu es le sorcier que j'ai le plus aimé, _dit-elle tentant de plaisanter_.

Elle lui redonna un léger sourire.

_- _Tes phrases stupides vont me manquer.

Il eut à peine quitter Lorièn, qu'Orofornë se jeta sur lui le visage pâle. L'elfe l'enserra dans ses bras robustes et pour quelques secondes Harry quitta la terre ferme. L'elfe le reposa et lui donna une légère tape à l'épaule.

_- _Tu es devenu quelqu'un de grand, _lui dit il_. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais pu faire tout ce que tu as fais. Merci encore Harry.

L'elfe le reprit dans ses bras. Ëdolrë le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Il avait été son premier ami ici, le premier qui l'ait formé.

_- _Prend bien soin de toi, _dit l'elfe dont la voix était troublé par l'émotion._

Il ne lui restait plus que deux personnes pour les adieux, les deux personnes auquel il tenait le plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il devait rester fort. Lÿn, qu'il considérait comme une sœur ou même une mère, le serra dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Harry sentit l'émotion le gagner à toute vitesse.

_- _Je t'en supplie, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer, _lui supplia t'il._

Mais le chagrin de Lÿn semblait inguérissable. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Le corps de Lÿn lui échappa des mains.

Il s'approcha d'Aquilä qui elle aussi était en larme. Un poids énorme se forma dans le cœur de Harry. Elle était tellement belle ainsi. Il lui essuya ses larmes. Elle pleura contre son épaule.

_- _Grâce à toi, je vais garder un très beau souvenir de cet endroit. Merci encore pour le baiser…, _lui murmura t'il à l'oreille_.

- En revoir Thunder, _lui dit elle en l'embrassant à moitié sur les lèvres._

Il voulait continuer à sentir son corps contre celui de la jeune elfe. Il voulait garder cette attache sur cette terre. Son inconscience lui criait de rester avec eux, mais sa raison lui disait de partir. Il ne devait pas être égoïste et penser à son seul bonheur…

Il lâcha la jeune elfe et marcha vers ce qu'Orofornë avait inscrit sur la roche. Ëdolrë lui donna une rose en flamme et dont la racine était englobé dans une sphère d'eau :

_- _Il faut que tu l'ais dans…la main, _lui dit il._

Il l'a prit et ce plaça au milieu des runes. Il se retourna et assista à une scène poignante. Aquilä était serré dans les bras protecteurs d'Eregion. Lorièn avait les larmes aux yeux. Derrière eux le soleil émettait ses derniers rayons avant de plonger derrière l'horizon.

Lÿn, Ëdolrë, et Orofornë se mirent à un mètre autour de lui.

Le soleil disparut, les plongeant tous dans une semi obscurité. Dans le ciel étoilé, une aurore boréale commença à briller.

Orofornë s'avança et leva les bras au ciel :

_Terre d'Espoir et de Paix_

_Ramène le où il vivait._

Une partie des inscriptions brillèrent d'une lumière aveuglante.

Ëdolrë implora les étoiles :

_Etoiles, Astres lointains et divins_

_Détacher le de ce monde_

_Qui n'est pas le sien_

Une autre partie des runes scintilla.

Lÿn s'avance les yeux en larmes et comme les deux autres tendit les bras vers les étoiles :

_Dans ses Temps de joie et de Bonheur_

_Où l'Enfer a été combattu_

_Eléments désunissiez vous en cette Heure_

_Renvoyez celui grâce au quel le Mal a été vaincu._

Tout ce qui avait été gravé à terre était maintenant illuminé et commencèrent à bouger autour du sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer une faiblesse.

Il n'allait plus les revoir de sa vie. Il n'allait plus les revoir du tout… Il entendait les sanglots distincts d'Aquilä devant lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de les abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour lui.. Il était en train de crever son propre cœur, de torturer sa propre âme.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa détresse aux autres.

_-_ Non je ne veux pas, snif, je ne veux pas…, _marmonna t-il._

Il craqua. Il leva son visage torturé par sa douleur intérieur. Une larme puis une autre commença à couler le long de sa joue. La fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main vibra

A sa droite Lÿn, Orofornë et Ëdolrë entamèrent la dernière partie du sort :

_Eléments revenez à nous_

_Pour qu'il puisse disparaître._

La sphère d'eau s'extirpa de la rose pour gagner la main d'Orofornë et tandis que la flamme prit la direction de celle de Lÿn. La rose dans la main de Harry se fana en une seconde. Il la lâcha. Une lumière l'entoura. Sous le poids de l'émotion, il tomba à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larme. Il regarda une dernière fois à travers la lumière ses amis…

_- _Adieux…pour toujours…, _marmonna t-il en baissant la tête._

_Astres, Terres, Mers, écoutez nos prières_

_Pour qu'il puisse regagner les siens à jamais._

La lumière blanche l'absorba complètement. Il sentit son corps se faire secouer pendant plusieurs secondes puis tout se calma.

Il resta plusieurs minutes, à genoux, la tête replié dans son torse. Il sanglotait. Il arriva un moment où sa tristesse était au dessus des larmes. Qu'avait il fait ? Oh par Merlin qu'avait il fait ?

Il se releva, se sécha les yeux avec sa manche et examina les lieux. La voûte céleste éclairait une petite partie de ce qui l'entourait. Utilisant son élément, il illumina sa main. De grande pierres se tenait autour de lui.

Un petit rire le prit quand il découvrit dans qu'elle endroit il était.

_- _Stonedge !

_- _Tu as trouvé…

La voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur l'être qui se trouvait entre les deux piliers qui portaient la pierre, le tout formant une porte.

Il portait une belle robe de sorcier très ancienne. Sa longue barbe blanche témoignait de sa vieillesse. Il avait sur la tête un de ces haut chapeaux pointu que portaient les sorciers au moyen âge. Sa main droite tenait un long bâton comme ceux des enchanteurs des âges ancien. Mais ce qui terrifia vraiment Harry, c'était la lueur dune intelligence et d'une puissance suprême dans son regard. Le sorcier avait l'impression que l'être qui se tenait devant lui lisait ses pensées. Il tenta de les bloquer…

_- _Cela ne sert à rien avec moi, jeune Harry Potter, enfin pas encore…, _lui dit il avec un voix puissante._

_- _Qui…Qui êtes vous , _demanda Harry qui se tenait sur ses gardes_, et comment me connaissez vous ?

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire.

_- _Si je te disais qui j'étais, tu ne me croirais pas. Ce serait du temps perdu… Je suis un simple prisonnier qui jamais ne pourra retrouver sa liberté…

La dernière phrase fit resurgir une information dans la tête du sorcier.

_-_ Vous…vous êtes _celui qui a trop longtemps été enchaîné _?

_- _Je sais que tu es intelligent Harry Potter. C'est un des dragons d'Anduin qui t'a prévenu ? _- _Oui sûrement seul eux savait ce qui allait se passer ! Les dragons, vois tu, sont des créatures fascinantes, _fit avec excitation le vieil homme_, ils possèdent un nombre incalculable de pouvoirs, mais leur sagesse les fais utiliser à bon escient.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Comment cet homme connaissait Anduin ? Comment savait il qu'il venait d'Anduin ? Y'avait il un passage directe pour Anduin ? Et qui était il ?

_- _Tu te poses trop de questions auquel je répondrais avec une seul réponse qui te satisfera au dessus des espérances…

_- _Vous dîtes que vous êtes emprisonné, pourtant vous êtes là devant moi, libre…

_- _Je ne suis pas vraiment libre et je suis toujours emprisonné mais j'ai suffisamment de pouvoirs, -_il sourit à ce moment là-_, pour faire animer une image de moi à travers le Temps et l'Espace. Parlons maintenant de choses sérieuses-_sa voix changea complètement et se fit imposante_- la magie est une source intelligente et peut avoir sa propre conscience. Il se passe des événements bizarres des fois qui peuvent resté inexpliqué et aujourd'hui en est un…

Harry ne comprenait rien du tout, mais s'il se forçait de concentrer un maximum.

_- _… J'ai étudié la magie pendant de longues années comme personne auparavant, mais ce que j'en ai conclu c'est que dans toute action qu'elle faisait, elle avait un but précis. Et personne d'autre, quel que soit sa puissance, ne peut contrer ce but. Tous les événements qui ont eu lieu dans ton passé ne peuvent être changer. Tout ce qui a été dit ou fait ne peut être modifié…Cette année, tu voudras tourner l'Histoire à ton bénéfice mais je te préviens tout de suite toutes tes actions seront vaine car ton passé a déjà existé et ne pourra jamais être modifié. Ce qui a été fait, est fait et ne peut être défait…Mais tu es aussi à l'origine de certaines choses qui se dérouleront plus tard…Tu ne me comprends pas encore mais bientôt tout te paraîtra très clair…

Harry était toujours dans le noir le plus totale. « _Je dois rêver_ » pensa t-il.

_- _… Mais pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de la Vie, un individu va échapper au contrôle de la Magie : toi !

_- _Pourtant vous avez dit que toutes mes actions pour contrer je ne sais quoi, seront vaine car la magie m'en empêchera. Et là vous dîtes que j'échappe au contrôle de la magie…

Le vieil l'interrompit en levant son bras libre :

_- _Non, c'est ce que tu es qu'elle ne contrôle pas. C'est toi et non tes gestes qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. La magie ne peut contrôler tes sentiments et tes états d'âme. Dans les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir, tu te forgeras mentalement, tu construiras ce que tu seras dans le futur. Tes choix seront directement liés à ce que tu feras cette année…

Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, le vieil homme lui parla d'une voix peiné :

_- _Et il ne faudra pas que tu te lies à quelqu'un car cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences sur toi que tu ne peux même pas imaginé. L'amour peut tout aussi être merveilleux que terrible… C'est ce qui m'a perdu, c'est à cause de l'Amour que je suis emprisonné à jamais…Ce que la magie t'a offert est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction…

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le vieil homme fut perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement il releva sa tête et sourit à Harry.

_- _Je vais bientôt devoir te quitter à tout jamais. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de maintenir mon image. Mes forces s'amenuisent de plus en plus dans cette prison mais il fallait absolument que l'on se voit. Cette rencontre peut te paraître banal mais dés que je te quitterai tu en saisiras toute la portée…

Le vieil être se retourna et commença à marcher vers la porte formé par les trois pierres.

_- _Je n'arrives pas à croire que cet édifice que j'ai bâti tienne encore à travers les âges…Un édifice à la hauteur de la rencontre avec celui qui a ramené la paix dans le monde que j'ai crée…

Harry resta abasourdi. Non c'était totalement impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être :

_- _Merlin…, _souffla t'il_

Le vieil être se retourna, les yeux pétillants de malice comme jamais :

_- _Tu as trouvé… mais si je te l'avais dit plus tôt tu ne m'aurais pas cru…

Le vieil enchanteur légendaire traversa la porte en pierre. Il n'en pouvait en croire ses yeux… Le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu s'était tenu devant lui…

Harry courut après lui mais il avait déjà disparu. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui pose cette question…

_- _Comment fais t-on pour aller en Anduin , _cria t-il.._

Mais aucune réponse dans la nuit étoilé. Il attendit quand même dans l'espoir que l'enchanteur revienne.

Un léger vent se leva, faisant voler un journal qui se colla contre sa jambe droite. Il se baissa pour se le ramasser. C'était un exemplaire de _The News_. La première page montrait des joueurs de football, euphoriques, en train de lever une coupe. Le journal titrait en gras : EUROPEAN CHAMPION!

Il lut le petit encadré en dessous de la photo :

_Grâce à un surprenant penalty, le joueur du Bohemian de Pragues âgé de 28 ans, Antonin Panenka permet à la Tchécoslovaquie de gagner le premier titre majeur de son histoire en battant l'immense équipe d'Allemagne de l'Ouest de Beckenbauer par cinq buts à trois au tir au but. A l'issue du temps réglementaire…_

Il s'arrêtât de lire l'article. Quelque chose le dérangeait. La Tchécoslovaquie et l'Allemagne de l'Ouest n'existait depuis longtemps. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Ce journal avait l'air d'avoir été publié aujourd'hui…

Ses yeux montèrent vers l'en titre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il lu la date qui était inscrite.

Non ce ne pouvait être possible…Il feuilleta les autres pages du journal, les déchirant presque, mais toutes les informations qu'il recueilli lui fit montrer la vérité en face. C'était totalement incompréhensible…et en même temps cela permettait de dévoiler une grande partie du message de Merlin. Il fallait se faire une raison mais il ne pouvait le croire…

La lune apparut au dessus d'un des rocher et éclaira la date de parution du journal : _Monday, the 21th June 1976…_

REVIEWS PLEASE !

**Anonyme**: J'espère que tu as lu avec les séparations après, parce que je te comprend, sans, c'est légèrement difficile à comprendre. Je me suis aperçus de cette erreur que trop tard. Merci pour ta review qui m' a encouragé et permis de voir que j'avais fais une erreur... j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…

Amitié

**Emma** : Merci beaucoup Emma de tout tes éloges. Ta review montre que j'ai atteint ce que je voulais dans le chapitre. Je suis désolé pour celui où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais j'espère qu'il t'a quand même plu…

A une prochaine fois peut être…

Je t'embrasse

**Arvedin** : Comme pour anonyme, je suis désolé que tu ais lu la fic alors que les séparations n'étaient pas mis en place ( enfin si elles l'étaient sur mon fichier Word, mais le site ne les a pas vu !). J'espère que cela ne pas trop dérangé dans ta lecture. Merci pour tout tes compliments dans ta review…cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur…

Pour ce qui est de tes questions, il a connu l'amour chez les elfes (avec Aquilä même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait marcher entre d'eux car il était sorcier et de plus Aquilä était avec un autre qu'elle aimait aussi…). Maintenant il y'a effectivement quelqu'un qui fera son apparition et qui fera parti de l'intrigue de la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Je dirais même que ce qui va se passer sera très important pour la suite des évènements…mais je n'en te dit pas plus pour garder une part de suspense…

Merci pour ta review

Amitiés,

**Sandjo** : Deux review pour un même chapitre, merci beaucoup sandjo ! J'adore les lire à chaque fois et je te conseille de lire l'autre réponse que je t'ai fait sur l'autre site ! je suis désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai toujours pas Internet chez moi et cela me gêne comme tu ne peux pas savoir !

Je t'embrasse

**Omedo** **sefihi** : drôle de surnom, à moins que cela soit un personnage de manga que je ne connaisse pas (je ne raffole pas de ce type de littérature mais il m'arrive d'en lire). Merci pour ta review. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé pour envoyer ce chapitre

A une prochaine fois peut être .

Amitié,

Spririt.w.w : Ah, un de mes reviewer préféré ! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir à chaque fois ! Alors tu as mis 2h30 pour lire le dernier chapitre ? je crois que c'est toi qui détient le record ! En même temps cela me montre que tu lis chaque ligne du début jusqu'à la fin…Ce qui me fait très plaisir.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer, mais il me fallait absolument des morts…Je pense que ce chapitre te fera aussi un peu pleurer (j'ai été très ému lorsque j'ai écrit les adieux car j'ai du abandonner des personnages que j'avaient moi même créer…) mais surtout j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Amitiés,

**Valiane** **d'Avalon** : j'aime bien ton pseudo et j'ai pris en note ton e mail même si je ne peux pas m'en servir car je n'ai plus internet ! En tout cas je pense que ta review est de loin celle que j'ai préféré sur tout le moment où tu dis : « _la bataille ma sidérée j'etais scotchée devant mon ecran j'ai meme pas repondu au telephone_ et _car je suis febrile là j'en ai les mains qui tremblent »_ Des phrases comme cela s'est de l'or en barre pour les auteurs. Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Je t'embrasse

Amitié

**Murmure** **51** : _Absolument géniale_ pour moi c'est composé de deux mots et non d'un. Lol ! merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et je suis désolé d'avoir déçu tes espérances et d'envoyer la suite que maintenant mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

Amitiés,

**Espoire 12 ou** **lecteur** **fou**: Une nouveau reviewer ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre- même s'il y'a vraiment moins d'actions t'a plu…

A une prochaine fois peut être…

Amitiés,

**Potter 68** : ça il en fallait du courage pour lire le dernier chapitre, tu l'as dit ! J'ai essayé de le relire mais j'ai arrêté au bout de 10 minutes et je n'était même pas au quart. En même temps je savais ce que j'avais écrit contrairement à toi et donc l'envie n'était plus là…

Merci vraimen,t pour les compliments…

Amitiés,

**Ajira** : Merci pour la review. Elle m'a vraiment encouragé à faire cette suite que je désespérais voir un jour publié. (Si tu lis ce message alors ma fic est effectivement publié). Merci aussi pour tes commentaires. Ce qui est pratique avec les review comme la tienne c'est que quand on a le syndrome de la page blanche, on les lit et on a instantanément l'envie de sortir un super beau chapitre pour vous remercier de nous avoir fais des éloges…

Alors pour cette review, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu…

A une prochaine fois peut être.

Amitié

**Geobabault **: Je suis déçu de ne pas voir une suite à ta fic… J'espère sincèrement que quand tu auras moins de boulot, tu t'y mettras et tu nous sortiras des chapitres d'enfer ! Merci pour tes messages d'encouragement. Laisse moi une review si tu as le temps même si ce chapitre est largement moins bien que le précédant (et c'est compréhensible) !

Amitié

**Raffi :** Si tu ne vois plus sur Msn, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai bloqué, mais plutôt que je peux strictement pas accéder à Internet ce qui me gène beaucoup pour les TPE ou ECJS (et pour lire des fics aussi). Merci pour toute les reviews que tu me laisses depuis le début ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Révise bien ton bac et bonne fin de vacance !

Amitiés,

Ps : j'ai vu que tu avais publié une fic. Je te promets que dès que je retrouverais Internet j'irai les lire et y laisser un message (comme tu le fais si bien avec moi)…

**Christophe** : Tu aimes peut être les chapitres long mais je peux t'assurer que c'est vraiment très chiant à faire… Mais merci quand même pour tes reviews qui me font à chaque fois immensément plaisir…En espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plus…

Amitiés,

**Hermignone 13** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si elle était assez courte. De toute façon c'est l'intention qui compte. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…

Amitiés,

**Lu Potter** : Je vois de quel site tu veux parler. Effectivement quand j'avais Internet, il y'avait effectivement énormément de panne ce qui avait le don de m'énerver… Merci quand même pour ta review. Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras la direction qu'elle prend

Amitiés,

**Petronille **: Tes reviews sont à mourir de rire. Tu les écris avec un style particulier et que j'adore. Je suis vraiment content que l'histoire t'ais plu sinon je n'aurai jamais connu tes longues reviews ! Merci pour le Style avec une majuscule ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant tes éloges.

Tu as raison à propos que je ne pourrais jamais faire un meilleur chapitre que celui de la bataille (il m'a fallu quand même cinq mois pour le faire). J'espère sincèrement te revoir dans une de tes « spéciales review ». Et je suis désolé de faire une médiocre réponse à ta review par rapport à cette dernière. Je te jure qu'au prochain chapitre, je me rattraperai !

Je t'embrasse

**Hyloy **: Je dois te l'avouer que j'ai été immensément déçu quand j'ai lu ta review. Toi qui dans les autres chapitres m'avait étonné avec des éloges étonnant, je me retrouve pour le chapitre précédant avec un _pas mal…_ alors que tu m'avais habitué à autre chose. Peut être que finalement le chapitre de la bataille ne t' a pas vraiment plu. Ne le prend surtout pas mal, j'accepte les compliments comme les critiques. Mais je peux t'assurer que cela m'a fait bizarre venant de toi…

J'espère que tu as préféré ce chapitre au précédent.

Amitié

**Merlin** : Merci pour ta review qui je crois est la première que tu me laisses. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…(je suis désolé de ne pas te donner une réponse plus grande)

Amitiés,

**Ornaluca **: Je désespérais de ne plus te voir. Et finalement tu es revenue ce qui m'a fais immensément plaisir, d'autant plus que tu as été la première à me laisser une review…Merci donc pour les 5 reviews que tu m'as laissé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que la direction que prend la fic ne te pose pas problème(même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme… mais maintenant j'ai un plan encore, un peu flou certes, mais et je sais ce qui va se passer…)

Je t'embrasse

**Big apple** : La suite est effectivement arrive plus rapidement que le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai mis cette fois ci que deux mois pour la faire. lol. merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews que tu as posté depuis le début. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que la direction que prend la fic te convient…

Amitiés,

**Elaur **: Je suis immensément content de te revoir. Sans Internet je ne plus lire tes fics que j'adorais, mais dès que ce fichu modem marchera mieux je te jures que j'irai lire ce que tu as fais de nouveau… J'espère que tu apprécié ce chapitre et je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps pour les écrire(alors que toi je m'en souviens, tu en avais écris un une nuit enfin je crois que c'est toi)

Amitiés,

**Satya :** Merci pour ton message satya. Je suis content de voir que tu apprécies l'histoire de plus en plus. J'espère que ce chapitre t' a plu même si c'était plus émotion qu'action…

Je t'embrasse

**Nizam :** J'ai adoré ta review. Les arguments que tu met en œuvre pour te prouver qu'il n'est pas mort ne sont pas tous vrais. Ton argument 2 est inutile car le dernier chapitre t 'a montré le contraire…

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Amitiés,

**PITIPITI** : Tu dois en avoir marre après quatre lecture… en tout cas moi je n'ai jamais su relire en entier ma fic (comme mes contrôles d'ailleurs), car je sais que je vais me dire oh non je n'aurai pas du mettre cela et puis je trouvera une partie complètement nulle que j'éliminerais d'un clic alors qu'il m'avait fallu des heures pour la faire. Mais en ne relisant pas je me retrouves aussi avec quelques fautes d'orthographes monstrueuses e ce qui me fait marrer.

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, quoique l'heure n'était plus vraiment à la rigolade pour Harry…

Amitié


	12. Où il est question d’une tour qui

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS. JE SUIS DESOLE DE N'ENVOYER CE CHAPITRE QUE MAINTENANT MAIS JE N AI TOUJOURS PAS INTERNET CHEZ MOI.

JE CONSIDERE CE CHAPITRE COMME UN DES DEUX PLUS ABOUTI ET IL EST SURTOUT CELUI OÙ J AI PRIS LE PLUS DE PLAISIR A ECRIRE.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Christophe, Big Apple, Geobabault et Ornaluca, des reviewers de longues dates… _

**Chapitre 12** : _Où il est question d'une tour qui piège une reine…_

L'obscurité de la nuit se dissipa peu à peu, faisant apparaître un bâtiment à l'aspect très miteux. Le Chaudron Baveux était aussi lugubre qu'il le serait vingt ans plus tard.

Après une légère hésitation, Harry poussa la porte et rentra dans le pub.

A cette heure de la nuit, et même si c'était la plus courte de l'année, il n'y avait presque plus grand monde siégeant aux tables. Un petit groupe de sorciers misaient leur partie de carte, tandis qu'au fond, dans un coin obscur deux personnes emmitouflés dans leur cape, cachant leur corps en intégralité, murmuraient à voix basses tout en jetant quelques fois des coup d'œil discret vers les autres pensionnaires éveillé du pub. Un dernier homme se balançait sur une chaise et fumait une sorte de pipe qui dégageait à des temps régulier une fumée assez opaque. Harry était sure que l'homme essayait avec le plus grand soin d'écouter les deux autres au fond. Quelques ivrognes, dormant profondément sur les tables et entourant de leur bras une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, complétaient le décor.

Harry s'avança vers le comptoir et appuya délicatement sur la sonnette, ce qui eut le don de faire grogner un des ivrognes endormis. La silhouette voûtée qui lavait des verres un l'aide d'un chiffon sale leva ses yeux et découvrit son visage à Harry. Le jeune sorcier eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il reconnut le visage ridé et édenté de Tom. Le barman n'avait strictement pas changé en vingt ans, même s'il paraissait à ce moment un plus fatigué, ce qui était relativement normale compte tenu de l'heure très tardive.

_-_ Oui, que voulez vous jeune homme ?

_- _Je voudrais passer plusieurs nuits ici, si c'est possible…

Le vieil homme fit apparaître un vieux registre et trempa une plume très froissée dans une bouteille d'encre.

_- _Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

- Harry P…

Il s'arrêta à temps. Dire qu'il s'appelait Potter n'était pas la plus intelligente des idées, loin de là. Il devait rester anonyme dans ce monde. Ce qui impliquait qu'il lui fallait au plus vite trouver un nom, car sinon il commencerait à avoir des problèmes, ce qu'il comptait à tout prix éviter… D'ailleurs il sentait déjà dans son dos, le regard du sorcier à pipe.

_- _Excusez moi, mais pouvez vous répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu…, _lui demanda Tom._

Le regard qui le scrutait se fit plus persistant. Nerveux il dit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_-_ Harry…Thunder. Je m'appelle Harry Thunder. La fatigue, désolé…, _dit il pour se justifier_.

Tom écrivit d'une main rapide dans son registre. Il sentit le regard qui l'espionnait s'évanouir. Il respira un peu mieux.

En quelques secondes il venait de créer sa nouvelle identité, celle qu'il prendrait dorénavant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans son époque, si un jour il rentrait chez les siens...

Il ne connaissait aucun Thunder parmi les sorciers et puis il s'était depuis longtemps identifié à ce surnom donné par Aquilä. Si la jeune elfe avait été là, elle aurait sûrement trouvé la situation comique.

Il caressa inconsciemment de ses doigts le bout de lèvre où elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ce qu'il avait vécu, l'émotion du départ était encore bien trop présente en lui…Il n'avait pas envi de craquer…

Un des joueurs de cartes cria soudainement de joie et ramassa les gains de ses voisins sous leurs yeux dégoûtés. Un ivrogne, qu'il avait réveillé, irrité lui lança une bouteille vide qui l'assomma. Les autres joueurs en profitèrent pour subtiliser l'argent qu'on leurs avait pris et s'en allèrent s'en faire un bruit tout en laissant une légère compensation à l'ivrogne qui les avaient aidé.

_-_ Pouvez payez pour cette nuit ? _Lui demanda Tom._

Il se retourna et fouilla dans ses poches. Il savait qu'il avait encore de la monnaie suite à l'achat d'une friandise sur lequel Ron avait lorgné dessus quand le chariot était passé dans les couloirs du wagon du Poudlard express.

- …Bien sûr…

Sa main se referma sur quelques pièces. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit quelques noises et mornilles et surtout un seul gallion d'or. Un butin très maigre et insuffisant s'il voulait s'installer pour plus d'une semaine dans le pub…

_-_ Combien est ce ?

- Deux mornilles par nuit, _dit Tom en prenant les deux pièces dans la main d'Harry_, merci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr Thunder.

Le vieux barman prit une clé à moitié rouillée et empoigna un chandelier. Il monta les escaliers suivis par Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte portant le numéro 7 et introduit la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit devant une chambre assez petite mais confortable au premier point de vue. Tom claqua des doigts et un feu apparut dans la cheminé, illuminant la chambre. Le lit avait l'air confortable, les meubles de chêne étaient soigneusement cirés et un miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce lui renvoyait son image.

_- _Voici votre chambre Mr Thunder. Je m'appelle Tom, voulez vous que je vous apporte une tasse de thé ou de café ?

Il n'avait pas envie de boire seulement de s'allonger sur le matelas après cette journée éprouvante.

_- _Non merci. Par contre j'aimerai bien avoir du papier ainsi que de l'encre. J'aimerai aussi savoir si un des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse chercheraient un assistant pour les semaines à suivre…

Tom lui sourit :

_- _Je pense Mr Thunder que Mr Fortarôme, le glacier cherche effectivement un serveur pour les deux mois à suivre. Les astrologues prédisent un été très chaud et comme chaque année Mr Fortarôme sera surchargé. De plus avec la masse d'étranger qui va arriver dans une semaine…

_-_ Une masse d'étranger , _demanda Harry surpris_.

Tom fut encore plus surpris que lui par son ignorance :

_-_ Le tournoi mondial de duel Mr Thunder est avec la coupe du monde de Quiddicht, l'évènement magique le plus important au monde ! Nous avons la chance d'accueillir cet évènement malgré la guerre mené-_il baissa la voix et Harry dû s'approcher_- par Vous Savez Qui.

Tom regarda autour de lui, inquiet de voir si quelqu'un les avait écouté ou pas. Harry se maudit. Bien sûre qu'il avait entendu du tournoi de duel mondial qui réunissait les plus grand jeteurs de sort de la planète. Les gens qui y participaient maniaient leur baguette comme personne. Mais le fait que le tournoi de duel se déroule en Angleterre en pleine période de crise était franchement bizarre…

_-_ Comment se fait il que l'Angleterre ait eu l'honneur d'être le pays organisateur alors que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus sûre du monde ? _demanda Harry perplexe_…

_- _C'est le ministre de la magie qui en a décidé ainsi Mr Thunder. Il voulait montrer aux autres peuples que l'Angleterre n'était pas morte et qu'elle continuait de vivre malgré…enfin vous me comprenez…-_Harry hocha de la tête_-… et puis je ne pense pas que Vous Savez Qui iraient attaquer dans un endroit où il y'a les plus grands duellistes au monde. De plus des aurors français ainsi qu'allemand viendront épauler nos aurors. Je ne pense pas que les mangemorts interviendront dans cette période de fête. Je vais chercher le papier et l'encre que vous avez demander Mr Thunder…

Le vieux sorcier quitta la pièce laissant Harry seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et compléta d'un œil rêveur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Les flammes l'hypnotisaient et il ne se rendit pas compte que Tom était déjà revenu.

_-_ Voici ce que vous a demandé Mr Thunder, _dit Tom en tendant le parchemin, une vielle plume et de l'encre._ Je vais vous sortir la table.

Par magie la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et Tom en sortit une table plate ainsi qu'une chaise. Il les mit près du feu.

_- _Voila Mr Thunder, j'espère que vous serez bien installé. Si vous avez un problème, appelez moi ; je viendrai vous aider.

Il alla sortir quand il se retourna vers Harry, qui le regarda surpris :

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger, mais est ce que je pourrai vous poser quelques questions légèrement indiscrètes ?

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Le vieux sorcier avait-il découvert qu'il mentait ?

_- _Ne faîtes pas cette tête là, vous avez payez la nuit, je ne vais pas vous expulser de l'auberge, _gloussa Tom_, non j'aimerai juste savoir quel âge avez vous car vous avez l'air bien jeune ?

Harry sentit son cœur rebattre à la normale. Si ce n'était que cela, alors cela allait.

_- _J'aurai bientôt seize ans, dans un peu plus d'un mois.

_- _Vous êtes très jeune…Vos parents savent que vous êtes ici ?

- Non, ils sont morts…

_- _Ah…Je suis désolé.

_-_ Vous êtes excusé. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…- Harry _fit mine de bailler pour mettre fin aux questions_- Excusez moi Tom mais j'ai eu une très longue journée et je suis mort de fatigue, alors si vous pouviez…

- Je comprends très bien Mr Thunder, _dit il en souriant_. Passez une bonne nuit Mr Thunder.

La porte se referma derrière le barman et plongea Harry dans une profonde solitude comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Dans un des coins, une araignée venait d'attraper une mouche dans les mailles de sa toile.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté Anduin alors qu'il y était encore il y'a quelques heures… Les elfes lui manquaient atrocement et il savait que jamais plus il ne les reverrait, c'était un adieu définitif...Il le sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'existait pas de chemin pour rejoindre Anduin.

Une larme de tristesse coula le long de son visage. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la manche et renifla bruyamment, brisant le silence.

Puis Merlin était apparu et il avait découvert qu'il avait atterrit à une époque où ses parents étaient encore vivant et où ils avaient surtout le même âge... Changer le passé pour un meilleur futur… mais c'était impossible. Le message du vieil enchanteur était maintenant parfaitement clair dans l'esprit de Harry et comme il lui avait dit : _ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait…_ Il ne pouvait modifier son passé car il avait déjà eu lieu. Il ne pouvait tuer Voldemort à cette époque. Il ne pouvait empêcher Pettigrow de passer du côté des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Et finalement il ne pouvait empêcher la mort de ses parents… Il allait devoir affronter les prochains mois avec ces pensées en tête. Révéler le futur à n'importe quelle personne, même à Dumbledore, serait une très mauvaise idée. Il devait se taire et souffrir de voir ceux qu'il aimait, mourir…

La magie contrôlait ses actes mais elle ne le contrôlait pas émotionnellement. Comme l'avait dit Merlin, les choix qu'il allait dorénavant prendre allaient le forger mentalement à jamais. Son destin dépendait des sentiments qu'il allait ressentir… Mais quels choix s'il ne pouvait changer le futur ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec l'interdiction d'attachement que lui avait conseillé Merlin ? Comme s'il allait tomber amoureux dans ce monde… L'élue de son cœur, s'il y'en avait une, ne pourrait l'accompagner dans son futur. Elle ne pourrait rester la même. Elle subirait les effets terrible du Temps. Et il l'a retrouverait avec une vingtaine d'année de plus que lui, changée et mariée peut être… Il avait aimé Aquilä et maintenant il était séparé d'elle et il en souffrait. Il ne voulait plus connaître cette douleur de se séparer parce que le sort ne le permettrait pas…Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de l'amour…

Par contre, il y'avait une seule chose que Merlin ne lui avait pas dit : combien de temps devait il rester dans cette époque? Le vieil enchanteur n'y avait pas fait allusion…Peut être le temps suffisant pour qu'il réalise ce que la Magie attendait de lui…Il commença à stresser : et s'il ne retournait jamais à son époque ? Non…il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps ici. Qu'est ce que la magie attendait de lui à cette époque s'il ne pouvait pas agir?

Le ciel se fit moins obscur. L'aube approchait. Les premiers rayons allaient bientôt apparaître. Sans s'en apercevoir il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Dans son coin, l'araignée venait juste de commencer son festin…

… _âgé de presque seize ans. N'ayant plus de précepteur suite à la mort de ce dernier, je voudrais rejoindre votre école de sorcellerie très réputée dans le monde magique. Pouvons nous prendre rendez vous dans les prochains jours ? Je vous pris d'agréer Mr le directeur de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

Il relit ce qu'il avait écrit. Il n'avait fait aucune faute et la lettre semblait convenir. L'histoire du précepteur était bien entendu un mensonge. S'il avait dit qu'il venait de telle ou telle école, il aurait été facile pour Dumbledore de vérifier ses dires. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et signa de son nouveau nom. Il souffla sur l'encre pour la sécher et plia la lettre dans une enveloppe. Il écrivit le nom du destinataire et mit l'enveloppe dans une poche de son sweat bleu.

Il se mit devant le miroir. Le frêle Harry Potter qui habitait au 4 Privet Drive avait disparu pour laisser place à un être assez grand et musclé. Ses yeux verts brillaient tel deux émeraudes. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus domptés même s'il y persistait quelques mèches. Son teint habituellement blanc avait légèrement bruni sous le soleil d'Anduin. Il n'y avait presque plus rien de James Potter. C'était à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage. Un inconvénient parce que tous ce qui lui faisaient rappeler son père disparaissait à vue d'œil. Et un avantage parce que personne ne pouvait dorénavant lui dire qu'il ressemblait à son père, ce qui est très utile en 1976 si l'on ne veut pas être questionné sur ces origines…

Il s'était rasé et toute trace de fatigue avait disparue de son visage. Il fallait qu'il soit présentable s'il voulait avoir ce travail d'assistant chez Florian Fortarôme.

_-_ Aller va rejoindre ta Belle, _fit le miroir d'une voix sifflante_.

Ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Harry. Il prit sa sacoche et descendit les escaliers. Le pub était rempli. Il remarqua même une bande d'auror qui discutait des nouvelles de la matinée au près d'une bouteille de bière au beurre. Tom au comptoir discutait avec ses clients. Le barman l'aperçu et le salua :

_- _Bonjour Mr Thunder. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Harry déclina la proposition. Il s'était mangé les quelques fruits elfiques qu'il avait ramené dans ce monde.

Il prit la porte de derrière et se retrouva devant le mur qui menait vers le Chemin de Traverse. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il tapota les briques qui s'écartèrent, faisant découvrir la rue marchande de sorcellerie la plus connue d'Angleterre.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'agitation. A deux heures de l'après midi et malgré le beau temps, les gens étaient rentré chez eux se reposer ou étaient repartis s'occuper de leurs affaires. Deux aurors patrouillaient dans la rue.

Il passa tout d'abord à la poste et choisit un hibou grand duc auquel il attacha à la patte la lettre :

_-_ Pour Poudlard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

L'oiseau s'envola dans les airs et disparu. Il paya le gnome qui s'occupait de la poste et reprit sa marche dans la rue marchande.

Il y'avait partout des affiches montrant les grands duellistes qui allaient venir s'affronter. Harry regarda le prix d'une place et le trouva exorbitant.

_- _Peut être une autre fois, _marmonna t-il légèrement dépité…_

Il arriva en fin devant la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme où il découvrit quelques vielles sorcières de campagnes qui sirotaient un jus de citrouille frais tout en parlant de la dernière recette de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Le café glace de Florian Fortarôme se composait d'une grande terrasse à l'extérieur ainsi que d'un intérieur assez spacieux et très frais (idéal lors des saisons estival) contenant quatre tables rondes en bois où pouvaient s'asseoir jusqu'à cinq personnes. Il reconnu Florian Fortarôme derrière le comptoir. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et quelques cheveux blancs commençaient à apparaître. Il n'était pas vraiment athlétique et avait déjà cette bonne bouille au visage qui le caractériserait des années plus tard. Le glacier était en train de nettoyer les bacs qui contenaient les glaces tout en sifflant de joie.

Harry s'approcha du comptoir. Le jeune homme le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Le visage jovial du glacier le fixa :

_-_ Que puis je pour vous jeune homme ? _lui demanda t'il._

_-_ J'ai appris que vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous aidez durant les vacances scolaires… _répondit Harry._ Et il se trouve que cela m'intéresse…

_- _Effectivement on vous a bien renseigné. Avez-vous déjà fait un travail similaire ? _demanda le glacier intéressé._

Harry se demanda si toutes les tâches domestiques qu'il avait réalisé chez les Dursley pendant dix ans pouvaient correspondre à ce qu'on nomme un travail? Non plutôt à de l'esclavage.

_- _Non…

Une légère déception se lut sur le visage du glacier. Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

_- _… mais je pense avoir une bonne mémoire pour retenir les commandes et je suis assez agile de mes mains pour servir plusieurs personne à la fois. Vous n'aurez pas de verres brisés avec moi, je vous le promets.

Le glacier le fixa de la tête au pied et parut satisfait. Sans prévenir il fit tomber un verre. Harry le rattrapa d'une main rapide avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, la bouille du glacier souriait joyeusement.

_- _Effectivement, tu ne m'as pas mentit en disant que l'on n'aurait pas de verre brisé…

Après quelques instants de silence il rajouta :

_- _Je m'appelle Florian Fortarôme. Mais ne m'appelles surtout pas Mr Fortarôme, ça me vieillit atrocement.

Harry bouillonna intérieurement de joie :

_- _Je m'appelle Harry Thunder. Cela veut dire que je suis pris ?

- Tu as été le premier à me le demander et dans les semaines qui vont suivre j'aurai vraiment besoin d'aide ! Mais il faudra que tu changes de tenue. Mets toi quelques choses de plus décontracté, de plus ouvert…Tu as le physique pour attirer toutes les jeunes filles et même les plus âgées, et les garçons voudront suivre les filles ce qui fera venir beaucoup de monde ici, _gloussa le glacier._ En fait j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide je crois…Au fait quel âge as-tu ?

Harry se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Il le reconnaissait qu'il était plus beau qu'avant, mais de là à ameuter toute la gente féminine, il y'avait un fossé…

_- _J'aurai seize ans dans un mois Monsieur…

_-_ Florian, _dit le glacier un peu irrité._

_-_ Monsieur Florian, _répondit Harry moqueur._

Le visage légèrement irrité du glacier disparaît l'instant d'après sous un éclat de rire.

_- _Très bien, je vois que je ne peux te faire changer d'avis. Bon tu t'occuperas de servir les clients, de prendre leur commande et de nettoyer les tables à la manière des Moldus puisque tu n'es pas autorisé à faire de la magie. Cela te va ? _Lui demanda t-il._

_-_ Oui beaucoup Monsieur Florian. J'ai habité de longues années chez les Moldus et je sais donc comment faire…

_- _Dans ce cas c'est très bien. Tu devras aussi apporter aux commerçants de la rue leurs consommations. Tu devras être ici à huit heures chaque matin et tu pourras quitter le service à partir de dix neuf heures. Tu pourras prendre cinq minutes de pause toutes les heures et enfin pour ce qui est du salaire l'information qui t'es la plus intéressante-_il lui fit un clin d'œil_-, je te propose voyons…deux Gallions par semaines et on verra par la suite, plus aussi l'ensemble des pourboires. Cela te convient ?

C'était tout à fait convenable. Il calcula dans sa tête. Il se ferait vingt gallions à la fin des vacances sans les pourboires : il pouvait largement payer son loyer chez Tom pour les deux mois et il lui resteraient assez pour se payer ses livres de cours d'occasion et d'autres choses tel que des vêtements.

_- _Merci Mr. Florian, cela me convient parfaitement. Quand dois je commencer?

_- _Maintenant. Ta première mission consistera à apporter à Mme Guipure cette tasse de café- _il gribouilla quelque chose sur un papier et le tendit à Harry-_ …ainsi que ce papier. Mme Guipure est la gérante du premier magasin de vêtement à ta gauche lorsque tu remontes l'allée vers le Chaudron Baveur. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Oui, _répondit Harry._

Il prit le plateau où était posé la tasse de café et sortit de la boutique. La boutique de Mme Guipure n'était pas bien loin. L'extérieur n'avait pas changé hormis ce qui était exposé en vitrine. La mode s'était modifiée en quelques années et les robes à fleur façon hippie n'étaient plus d'actualité en 1996._ « Comment les gens peuvent-ils porter cela ?_ » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser, moqueur.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique. Il eut du mal à reconnaître Mme Guipure qui n'avait pas encore pris les kilos qu'elle allait avoir plus tard, mais l'expression de son visage resterait la même. Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un caché derrière un rideau :

_-_ Louise, ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on réduit une manche pour une robe de sorcier. Vous êtes en train d'abîmer la robe de notre cliente.

Elle se retourna et vit Harry. Elle le fixa puis s'adressa une nouvelle fois à la dénommée Louise:

_- _S'il arrive quelque chose, je retiendrais cela sur votre salaire Louise. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

_-_ Oui…, mais je voudrais rappeler à Madame que je suis experte en vêtement Moldue et non sorcier…, _répondit une voix où l'on perçait l'exaspération._

Mme Guipure sans se soucier du dernier commentaire de la dénommée Louise, s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit un grand sourire :

_-_ Que puis je pour vous jeune homme ?

_-_ Je suis le nouveau serveur qui aide Mr. Fortarôme. Voici le café que vous avez commandé ainsi qu'un message, _dit Harry en présentant le plateau._

_- _Merci jeune homme, _dit elle_. Vous direz à Mr Fortarôme de le mettre sur ma note personnelle. Je ramènerais la tasse tout à l'heure.

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et déplia le message. Harry se retourna et alla quitter la boutique quand la gérante l'interpella :

_- _Attendez jeune homme ! Mr. Fortarôme voudrait que l'on vous habille.

_- _Comment ? _demanda Harry interloqué._

Mais Madame Guipure avait retourné sa tête en direction du rideau :

_- _Louise, _cria t'elle_, arrêtez immédiatement d'embêter Madame Crouch, et venez vous occupez du jeune homme. Vous trouverez les instructions sur un bout de papier posé sur le comptoir. Je vais essayez de rattraper toutes les bêtises que vous avez commises !

Une jeune fille, un peu plus âgée que lui sortit de derrière le rideau. Il lui donnait une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez cours, des yeux marrons et sa baguette était posée dans le creux de son oreille droite. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et eut la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques instants avant de rougir violemment. Elle lui tendit une main, légèrement tremblante :

_- _Je m'appelle Louise, _dit elle_.

_- _J'avais cru comprendre cela, _dit il avec un sourire amusé._

Derrière le rideau, on entendait la voix de Madame Guipure qui s'excusait de la maladresse de sa nouvelle apprentie. Louise souffla de lassitude et marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre. Voyant qu'elle avait toujours la main brandit, il l'a serra :

_- _Je m'appelle Harry.

Elle lui fit un sourire et lu le papier.

_-_ Mr. Fortarôme souhaite que tu portes une tenue Moldue décontractée. Viens suis moi, je crois savoir ce qu'il veut que tu portes.

Elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna au fond de la boutique. Elle sortit plusieurs vêtements puis le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te déshabiller ? Qu'il neige ? _dit elle avec un sourire_.

Harry dut rougir car elle rajouta :

_- _Allez ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te mets en caleçon devant une fille…

Sous le sous-entendu, il rougit encore plus. D'ailleurs seule Hermione l'avait vu de près en caleçon, et encore, une parie du drap du lit de Ron avait caché la moitié de son corps.

_- _Je n'ai pas encore seize ans…Je suis un peu pudique, _tenta t-il de se justifier._

Il se déshabilla sous le regard intéressé de la jeune apprentie. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Il enleva son tee-shirt et fit découvrir son corps musclé à Louise qui en profita pour se rincer l'œil.

_- _Et bien l'élue de ton cœur aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu as un corps de rêve…Et… quel beau pendentif ! Il a du te coûter très cher, _dit elle en pointant le phénix de cristal_.

_- _C'est un cadeau de la part de gens que j'aimais…

- Eh bien tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi riche pour t'avoir offert quelque chose d'aussi beau que cela…

Harry regarda le pendentif contre sa poitrine. Il discerna aussi le léger tatouage runique au niveau de son cœur qui s'illuminait lorsqu'il utilisait son élément. Une sorte de carte d'identité comme lui avait expliqué Dragën, pour ne pas lui faire oublier dans quel élément il pouvait trouver de l'aide et un réconfort certain. Dans lequel il pouvait aussi se réfugier…

Louise prit des mesures à l'aide d'un ruban magique puis choisit plusieurs tee-shirt et shorts qu'elle agrandit en un coup de baguette. Finalement il se décida pour un tee-shirt blanc, et un short gris tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Il mit ensuite une chemise bleue marine à manche courte par-dessus le tee-shirt.

Louise recula et l'examina :

_- _Je pense que ça ira. En tout cas c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que tu avais tout à l'heure. Tu fais déjà beaucoup plus décontracté comme le demande Mr.Fortarôme. On a presque envie de t'accueillir dans les bras.

Harry se mit devant le miroir et se regarda : le tee-shirt épousait les formes de sa fine musculature. Louise avait raison : c'était beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

Il regagna le comptoir du magasin où madame Guipure comptait le nombre de Gallions d'or contenues dans sa caisse. Elle leva les yeux et observa Harry :

_-_ Et bien jeune homme, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Mr. Fortarôme vous a choisi pour l'aider. Il est difficile de poser le regard sur vous sans en être indifférente.

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Merci madame. Combien vous dois-je ? _Lui demanda t-il._

Elle lui fit un sourire.

_- _Rien du tout jeune homme. Mr. Fortarôme m'a demandé de le mettre sur sa note. Par contre si vous pouviez reprendre la tasse, _dit elle en la posant sur le plateau_.

_- _Merci pour tout mesdames. En revoir madame. En revoir Louise. _Fit-il en les saluant._

Il regagna le café glacier où il remercia le glacier de lui avoir acheté des habits. Ce dernier lui répondit que c'était un cadeau de bienvenu et lui donna un torchon propre. Sa première journée de travail venait de commencer…

Lorsqu'il regagna le pub de Tom, il fut épuisé et se laissa s'asseoir le long d'une table. Le barman vint le voir avec un grand sourire et surtout avec une assiette de viandes qu'il engloutit en quelques minutes. La salle était bondée et Harry observa avec plaisir les clients de Tom tout en sirotant un jus de citrouille. La plupart revenait de travail et se racontait leur journée. Poussé par l'alcool, d'autres chantonnaient le refrain de la dernière chanson à la mode. Tous ses éléments contribuaient à mettre une certaine ambiance dans le pub dont se délectait Harry.

Il ramassa une édition _de_ _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait sur une table et la feuilleta. Une grande partie des articles étaient consacré au futur tournoi de duel mondial, ce qui lui permit d'apprendre le nom de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Capricornus Schickard, et d'après l'interview qu'il avait donné à la gazette, il apparaissait encore plus crétin que Fudge. Le ministre semblait penser que Voldemort n'attaquerait pas durant le tournoi. Quel idiot ! Ce type ne connaissait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout Voldemort. C'était maintenant facile à comprendre pourquoi Voldemort avait facilement accédé au pouvoir…

Le tournoi était un endroit idéal pour montrer sa puissance aux yeux du monde entier et Voldemort ne pouvait pas ne pas se saisir d'une occasion aussi unique. Tous les ministres du monde entier réunies dans un même lieu au même moment. Le ministre avait tout simplement offert le monde à Voldemort.

Et de plus il fonçait droit dans le mur avec ses discours débiles. Harry ne lui donnait pas trois mois avant qu'il ne se fasse éjecter. Mais ses concitoyens n'étaient guère mieux. Ils encourageaient même le ministre à organiser d'autres évènements en Angleterre.

_- _Les pauvres fous…,_ marmonna Harry._ Occupez vous de vous défendre au lieu d'entraîner tout le monde vers la mort.

Il tourna la page. Le premier ministre avait disparu pour laisser place à la marque des Ténèbres qui scintillait dans un ciel étoilé. L'article racontait que la marque était apparue un peu après la tombée du jour au dessus d'une maison qui appartenait à un couple de gobelin à Nottingham. Le couple était mort (ils avaient reçu _l'Avada Kedavra_). Les aurors étaient dans une complète incompréhension, ne sachant pas pourquoi Voldemort avait commis ce meurtre.

Harry trouva l'article très étrange : pourquoi Voldemort irait tuer des gobelins ? S'il avait besoin d'argent, il n'avait qu'à demander à ses mangemorts. A moins que ce ne soit un mensonge du ministère pour faire croire que Voldemort n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il ne servait plus rien de s'en inquiéter car il ne tuait plus que des gobelins. Ou alors est ce qu'il y'avait une autre raison inconnue aux yeux de tous ?

Il souffla de fatigue et reposa le journal. L'intuition d'Hermione lui manqua particulièrement à ce moment pour résoudre ce mystère.

En passant à côté du comptoir il demanda à Tom de le réveiller à sept heures et quart avant de monter se coucher, complètement épuisé par cette journée.

Il mit plusieurs jours à s'habituer à son nouveau mode de vie. De plus en plus de monde apparaissait sur le Chemin de Traverse ce qui eut à un effet bénéfique sur la bourse d'Harry. Il y'avait beaucoup plus de clients, donc plus de pourboire. L'heure de pointe était environ vers deux heures de l'après midi quand tous les commerçants de la rue venaient discuter de leur matinée chez le glacier autour d'un bon café ou d'un verre d'alcool pour les plus téméraires. Harry ne pouvait respirer qu'aux alentours de trois heures juste avant que les enfants de bas âges viennent prendre une crêpe ou une glace pour le quatre heures. Il y'avait aussi les clients habituels qui venaient chaque jour, certains entamant la discussion avec Harry. C'était le cas d'Aurigia Streisand, une vieille sorcière, habitant à la campagne et qui venait ainsi tous les jours juste pour parler à Harry avec passion de ses gnomes de jardins à qui elles tentaient d'apprendre à jouer au poker.

- Harry, mon petit, il faut bien leur faire découvrir les joies de la vie. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ils s'ennuient dans leur terrier. Saccager nos jardins est leur façon à eux de nous lancer un appel à l'aide pour les sortir de leur monotonie quotidienne. Je leur ais donc proposer différentes activités mais ils ne semblent pas comprendre le concept d'être bon perdant…, _lui avait elle dit lors de leur première rencontre._

Harry appréciait la douce folie qui émanait de cette vieille femme et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de participer à sa conversation. Surtout quand elle portait sur le ministre que la vieille sorcière ne pouvant simplement pas du tout sentir.

_- _Les sorciers anglais sont des idiots et des fous, mon cher Harry. Voter pour un tel crétin qui ne voit même pas l'ampleur terrible de la guerre qui se déroule et qui va durer durant des années et ruiner toute notre société. Schickard ne fait rien pour arrêter Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

_- _Voldemort, madame _rectifia Harry._

La vieille sorcière tressaillit. Plus personne ne prononçait le nom du sorcier noir dorénavant. Le règne de Voldemort avait depuis longtemps débuté et il avait déjà gagné la bataille de la peur.

_- _Harry mon petit, je vous en supplie ne prononcer plus son mot. Vous ne l'avez jamais défié. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi il est réellement capable…

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Harry.

_- …_j'aimerai tant me présenter aux élections pour changer certaines choses mais je ne pourrai jamais abandonner mes gnomes. Ils risqueraient de retomber dans la misère qui était la leur, _se lamenta t-elle._

Harry se demandait à chaque fois, amusé, qui était les plus fous : ceux qui avait élu le ministre actuel ou ceux qui tentaient d'apprendre le poker à des gnomes. Une seule chose était sûre : derrière sa folie, Aurigia Streisand était consciente de qui était Voldemort.

A la fin de son troisième jour de travail, une chouette grise l'attendait sur son lit, une enveloppe accrochée à une de ses pattes. Il l'enleva d'un geste rapide et reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Anxieux il faillit déchirer la lettre en l'ouvrant. Ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir l'encre verte :

_Mr Thunder,_

_J'ai été désolé d'apprendre la mort de votre précepteur, et je serai ravi de vous accueillir à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Pour remplir certaines formalités pour vos études, je vous propose de se rencontrer dans mon bureau le mercredi 30 juin à 21 h précise. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard (du nom de Hagrid) vous attendra à la grille du château. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques jours. Le fait de revoir Dumbledore, la seule personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien dans ce monde, était à la fois excitant et très angoissant. Les pouvoirs de Dumbledore était immense et il pouvait facilement percé à jour sa véritable identité avec la Legilimancie. Il avait toujours été nul en Occlumensie. Mais Harry savait Dumbledore trop noble pour utiliser de telle extrémité. Cette première rencontre allait être particulièrement intéressante…

Les jours passèrent. Le prochain retour des élèves de Poudlard conduisait à une augmentation de la fréquentation de la rue marchande. Les gens s'approvisionnaient en masse pour l'été qui arrivait. Epuisés il s'asseyait à la terrasse et se rafraîchissait avec un sundae ou un sorbet. Les commerçants étaient eux aussi écrasé sous la fatigue et Harry dut faire un nombre conséquent d'aller retour dans l'allée, avec des verres à la main pour les remettre sur pieds. Mais d'après le glacier, content au passage du travail d'Harry, c'était comme cela chaque année et la semaine qui allait suivre allait être un peu plus calme.

La dernière nuit avant le rendez vous à Poudlard, il ne trouva pas le sommeil malgré la fatigue immense qui l'écrasait. Il avait la gorge sèche et son pouls était légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude. Il lui semblait qu'un liquide froid parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, le paralysant complètement.

De rage, il rejeta sa couette en arrière et sortit de son lit. Le sol était froid qu'il en trembla. Il s'avança vers la seule fenêtre qu'il possédait et qui donnait sur le côté moldu. Il posa son front contre la vitre et observa la ville en activité. De la buée apparut sous le fait de sa respiration. Les lumières brillaient dans la ville. Des klaxons et des cris de joie retentissaient au loin. Des gens rentraient chez eux, pour d'autres, la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Il caressa délicatement ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait palpé quelque chose d'aussi doux. Le doux parfum qui émanait d'elle l'emportait vers un ailleurs dont il pouvait effleurer l'atmosphère paradisiaque. Il était complètement envoûté. Envoûté tel un marin perdu au chant d'une sirène… 

_- _James…

La voix le fit frissonner de bonheur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit deux émeraudes dont les éclats scintillaient comme mille feux. Un nez fin, et des lèvres sensuelles qui appelaient irrésistiblement les siennes à se lier entre elles. Comment résister à une pareille beauté lorsqu'on en était enchanté?

_- _James nous en avons tellement envie…

Il baissa sa tête vers la sienne. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment unique.

_- _Je t'aime Lily…, _dit-il dans un souffle rauque._

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il sentait son souffle chaud. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils ouvrirent légèrement leurs bouches.

_- _JAMES !

Les lèvres de Lily Evans s'éclipsèrent aussitôt pour laisser place à un nez pointu accroché à un visage assez joufflu. Des cheveux châtain clair sans éclat tombait sur des petits yeux marrons : … Peter.

_- _Je crois que Cornedrue s'est enfin réveillé, _fit Peter, un sourire aux lèvres._

James grogna. Il repoussa d'un geste rageur les draps qui l'entouraient comme un cocon. L'espace d'une seconde, la pensée de se jeter au cou de Peter pour l'étrangler lui effleura l'esprit. Il se ravisa avant qu'il ne puisse commettre un impair et mit ses deux pieds à terre. Le sol froid le brûla et il se hâta de les remettre sur ses draps.

A quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et à l'air maladif était agenouillé, en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Sentant un regard dans son dos, le jeune homme se retourna et fixa James de ses yeux marron jaune où régnait une légère lueur d'amusement :

_- _Heureusement pour toi que Queudver t'a réveillé, sinon on t'aurais pas vu dans le train…

Intrigué, James regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 9h30. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer avant le départ du train.

Il se leva rapidement et fila vers la douche malgré le sol froid. La caresse de l'eau chaude contre son corps lui rappela le rêve dont il venait de sortir où Lily Evans, plus belle que jamais, se tenait blottit contre lui, et allant surtout l'embrasser. Pourquoi Peter était il intervenu à ce moment là ? Une minute de sommeil en plus, rien qu'une minute de plus et il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes ! Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, une simple illusion, comment ce rêve pouvait il devenir réalité : hier soir encore lors de la fête de fin d'année, il avait tenté une nouvelle fois d'approcher la jeune sorcière, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, elle avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui parce que selon elle,ils avaient failli perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons au détriment de Serpentard parce qu'_il_ avait fait perdre énormément de points à Gryffondor au cours de l'année à cause de ses blagues débiles et de son comportement immature. Il lui avait répondu que sans son talent d'attrapeur au Quiddicht et son immense connaissance de la magie, Gryffondor n'auraient même pas été second et auraient partagé la dernière place avec Poufsouffle. Lily avait été à deux doigts de lui mettre une gifle, suite à sa réplique, et était parti, préférant profiter de la fête qui se tenait dans la salle commune que de continuer la bataille verbale contre James qui aurait pu lui gâcher sa dernière soirée à Poudlard avec ses amies.

Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya. Remus et Peter avaient déjà fini leur valise…ainsi que Sirius, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Ce dernier avait l'habitude d'être le dernier à la faire, croyant jusqu'à la fin qu'il pouvait éviter d'aller chez sa famille détestée. Mais à première vue, Sirius ne semblait même pas du tout présent dans leur chambre, …et c'étai vraiment bizarre…

_-_ L'un de vous deux a-t-il vu Patmol ce matin ? _S'adressa t-il aux deux autres._

Remus hausa les sourcils comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait.

_-_ Il avait un truc à faire, _répondit Peter_. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard.

James était de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est ce qui pouvait préoccuper Sirius à cette heure là ? Pas une fille. Sirius n'était pas un Casanova qui charmait toutes les jeunes filles qui se présentaient devant lui. Eh puis s'il y'avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il en serait le premier avertit…

_- _Il nous a donné rendez vous quelque part ? _demanda James à Peter._

_- _Dans la Grande Salle, _répondit Peter_. Il veut nous offrir un cadeau d'adieu.

_-_ Je me méfie toujours des « cadeaux » de Patmol, _fit Remus_.

_-_ Venez on va le rejoindre, _dit James intrigué._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Remus bloqua la porte et lui montra de l'œil la chambre :

_-_ Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose_, lui dit il amusé_, tes affaires ne vont pas se ranger d'elle-même. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec les mêmes habits tout l'été je te conseillerai de les ranger au plus vite, car on a un train à prendre dans trois quarts d'heures.

James jeta un regard nonchalant vers la pièce où ses habits étaient éparpillés. Il sortit sa baguette de son jean et d'un geste négligeant la dirigea vers sa valise :

_- Failamalle_

Toutes ses affaires volèrent et se plièrent dans sa valise. En l'espace de deux secondes il avait terminé ce que Remus et Peter avaient mis des heures à faire ce matin. Remus le regardait avec un léger sourire :

_-_ Tu ne changeras jamais…

- J'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir alors pourquoi perdre du temps ? _demanda James souriant en faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa main._

_- _Tu aurais pu nous l'apprendre à Peter et à moi. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Je n'aurais pas passé une heure de ma matinée à genoux cherchant, m'écorchant, regroupant, pliant et rangeant mes affaires.

_-_ Tout simplement que par rapport à vous, Sirius et moi sommes toujours les derniers levés et avons beaucoup de mal à faire nos valises. Dépêchez vous s'il l'on veut manger et avoir un compartiment dans le train. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincer avec cet idiot de Lockhart et sa bande de groupie comme l'année dernière.

Il descendit l'escalier, précédé de Remus et de Peter. Les septièmes années étaient tous réunies sur les fauteuils en une parfaite communion. Ils examinaient chaque recoin de la pièce tentant de mémoriser chaque recoin, chaque détail de la pièce rouge et or. Aucun ne parlaient, ni ne bougeaient d'ailleurs. Seul une fille rousse de taille moyenne leva son regard bleu vers James et lui sourit. Elle se leva. James avait l'impression qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Elle se plaça à son niveau même si le jeune sorcier était un peu plus grand.

_-_ J'ai été très heureuse de jouer avec toi James ces dernières années. Tu es de loin le meilleur attrapeur que je n'ai jamais vu. Je pourrais parler de toi à l'entraîneur du club de Flaquemare si tu veux.

_- _C'est gentil de proposer Alicia mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir professionnel comme toi. J'espère que tu réussiras rapidement à t'imposer au sein de l'équipe et à devenir la meilleure Poursuiveuse d'Angleterre !

_-_ D'Irlande James ! Je suis irlandaise, _dit elle en lui montrant une mèche de ses cheveux._

Elle tendit sa main droite. James la serra. Lorsque Alicia la retira, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et métallique dans sa paume. Il ouvrit délicatement la main et découvrit l'objet de tous ses désirs et que très peu avaient possédé : l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht.

_- _Que…que…comment…, _balbutia James en levant des yeux ronds vers _Alicia

Cette dernière avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Il fallait quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un que l'on respecte, qui ait du charisme…

_-_ Mais…McGonagall…

_- _McGonagall a proposé que comme étant la mieux placée, je choisisse le futur capitaine de l'équipe. Je ne voyais personne d'autre hormis toi en tant que capitaine. Et puis je pense que McGonagall non plus ne voyait personne d'autres que toi mais je pense que jamais elle n'aurait accepté de te donner directement l'insigne avec la bataille acharnée que vous menez tous les deux en cours.

Après quelques instants de silence, où James était en pleine contemplation, elle rajouta :

_- _Cela me fait du mal de me séparer de ce truc après l'avoir porté pendant plusieurs années. J'espère que tu en seras digne. Et si Gryffondor ne gagne pas la coupe l'année prochaine, je te promets que je viendrais personnellement régler cette affaire, _dit elle avec un faux air féroce avant de reprendre sur un ton doux_. Bonne chance James. Prends bien soin de toi !

_- _Bonne chance à toi aussi Alicia dans ton nouveau club!

Il l'a salua une dernière fois et rejoignit Remus et Peter qui l'attendait derrière le tableau de l'entrée. Remus regardait sa paume avec un léger sourire :

_- _Alors elle te l'a donnée ?

_- _Donné quoi et qui? _demanda Peter._

James ouvrit sa paume. Peter poussa un cri d'exclamation tandis que Remus continuait de sourire à James.

_- _Tu me surprendras toujours Lunard!Comment le savais tu qu'elle allait me le donner ?

_- _Qui d'autres que toi au poste de capitaine franchement ? Il était sûr que tu le deviendrais et je ne voyais pas McGonagall te le remettre en main propre : cela aurait signifié que tu étais indispensable et qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sans toi. Vraiment pas du goût de McGonagall d'admettre une défaite face à l'un des deux élèves qu'elle punit le plus.

_- _Il serait temps de partir dans la Grande Salle si l'on veut avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, _fit Peter en tenant le ventre de sa main_.

- Tu as raison. En fait je m'inquiète plus de ce que Sirius nous a préparé que de ne pas manger, _dit James, le regard toujours fixé sur l'insigne dans sa paume._

_- _Accroche le sinon tu vas finir par loucher_, éclata de rire Remus. _Tu as maintenant autant d'importance que les préfets, mais ta fonction est beaucoup plus sympa que la mienne. Pas de patrouille, pas de réunion toute les deux semaines avec McGonagall, pas de gardes…

Pendant que Remus soupirait, James astiqua l'insigne d'un bout de sa robe et l'accrocha au dessus de l'écusson de Gryffondor.

_- _Si tu savais comme je suis content Lunard de l'avoir enfin… J'aimerai bien voir la tête de Rogue quand il me verra avec ou même celle de Evans.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que Lily soit ravie de te voir avec ça sur la poitrine. Maintenant elle n'a plus d'ascendant sur toi, vous êtes de nouveau à égalité et elle va détester cela… Quand à Rogue, cela ne changera rien: que tu sois capitaine ou pas je pense qu'il s'en fiche pas mal, _dit le loup garou avant de reprendre_, Alicia Morane va beaucoup manquer à l'équipe…

_-_ Oui… Qui pourrait remplacer une des meilleures Poursuiveuses que Poudlard ait connu? Je sens que Gryffondor n'aura pas la main mise sur le trophée l'année prochaine autant qu'elle l'avait ces dernières années…

Sans s'en rendre compte ils entrèrent dans une Grande Salle encore bondée. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être couché tard et à ne pas avoir entendu le réveil sonné.

James chercha du regard Sirius et le trouva assis à côté de Christopher Ryden et Thomas Scott deux garçons de leur année qui faisaient aussi partis de l'équipe de Quiddicht.

Sirius était tout le contraire de James : les cheveux pas très longs coiffés très élégamment, les yeux bleus toujours rieurs, pas de lunettes. Sirius était un peu plus lourd que James et légèrement un peu plus grand. Et dire qu'on les prenait pour des frères du fait de l'intensité de leur lien d'amitié qui les unissait.

Peter s'était déjà assis en face de Sirius qui se tourna pour fixer James d'un regard un peu sévère.

_- _Cela fait plus d'une heure que je vous attends tous les trois. Heureusement que Christopher et Thomas étaient là sinon j'aurais passé pour un chien abandonné…, _fit il avec une légère moue._

Christopher était le garçon le plus robuste de leur année. Assez grand et très agile, le poste de gardien lui avait été revenu il y' a deux ans lorsqu'il avait arrêté trois des cinq tirs d' Alicia Morane, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Même s'il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, c'était quelqu'un de plaisant avec qui l'on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Thomas était d'origine moldu. Plus petit que James et les yeux pleins de malices, il s'émerveillait chaque seconde de ce que la magie pouvait fournir. Son apparence de frêle jeune homme était une illusion et gare à celui qui se tenait dans la trajectoire d'un de ses cognards.

_- _Désolé Patmol, mais Cornedrue a du mal à marcher sans s'égarer depuis qu'il a son insigne, _fit Remus avec un léger sourire_. Il ne peut pas regarder autre chose que son torse…

_- _Insigne ? _demanda Sirius, intrigué, avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'insigne de capitaine. Un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage charmeur dont tant d'étudiantes de Poudlard rêvaient en secret._ Capitaine ? Qui d'autre aurait pu prendre ta place ?

_- _Bien joué James, _fit Christopher en levant son pouce_.

_- _Sirius a raison, tu étais le seul à pouvoir endosser le costume, _dit Thomas_ _avec excitation, le regard river sur l'insigne._

_- _Merci les gars. Bien entendu vu vos performances cette année vous resterez dans l'équipe l'année prochaine.

Peter avait déjà entamé son second bacon quand James commença à se servir. C'est en voyant le regard persistant que portait Sirius sur une table voisine qu'il se rappela que ce dernier avait une surprise pour eux.

_- _Queudver m'a dit que tu nous avais concocté quelque chose pour notre départ, _dit James_.

L'expression qui anima l'instant d'après le visage de Sirius était trop bien connue de James : c'était celle qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que Remus l'avait déjà fait :

_-_ Qui est la victime ? _demanda Remus amusé_.

_- _Servilus, _répondit Sirius en tournant son regard vers la table des Serpentard._

Remus fronça des sourcils.

_-_ Je te signale Patmol que la dernière fois que toi et Cornedrue s'êtes attaqués à Rogue, vous avez du nettoyer une partie des cachots pendant plus d'une semaine et subir les foudres de Lily- _Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard_- et puis de toute façon Rogue n'est pas là. Il a du prendre son petit déjeuner bien avant nous.

_-_ Impossible, _s'écria Sirius_, j'ai été le premier à entrer ici et il n'a pas encore pris son petit déjeuner.

_- _Quand on parle du loup, _fit James en regardant irrité un groupe qui rentrait au moment même dans la salle_.

Il était composé de sept personnes : six garçons et une seule fille. Alcius Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange, Julius Zabini, Antonin Dolohov, Janus Avery, Cepheus Nott, Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Black formaient cette étrange troupe menée par Bellatrix Black. Cette dernière n'était autre que la cousine de Sirius, et l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que tous les membres de la famille Black étaient caractérisés d'une grande beauté et d'une élégance certaine. Mais même si James admettait que Bellatrix était belle, pour rien au monde il ne l'approcherait : elle était la perfidie à l'état pure.

Rogue fermait la marche. C'était un jeune homme très maigre, noueux, blafard doté d'un nez crochu qui lui déformait un peu son visage, en parti caché par ses cheveux longs, terne et graisseux. Ses yeux sombres et calculateurs parcouraient chaque recoin de la salle à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

_- _Les apprentis mangemorts au complet, _murmura James_.

_- _Non il manque mon frère, mais ça n'a pas d'importance Seul Servilus sera touché.

_- _Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille Patmol, _dit Remus sur un air dépité_.

En voyant la mine effarée de son ami, il rajouta:

_-_ Cela ne te suffit pas de l'avoir déshabiller devant l'école entière ? Pourquoi veux tu continuer ? Qu'elle en est l'utilité ? Si tu le laissais tranquille de temps en temps. Ca vaux aussi pour toi James…

Sirius éclata de rire mais s'arrêta en voyant le sérieux qu'émanait de la figure de son ami:

_- _Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux Lunard ? Pourtant tu n'es pas dans ta période boule de poil…J'ai cru un moment que tu imitais Evans. C'était…

_-_ M'imiter ?

James crut chavirer en entendant la voix. Un léger crac retenti lorsqu'il tourna la tête rapidement. Une légère douleur le picota au niveau du cou et il se massa. Remus en gloussa de rire mais James n'en tint pas compte et fixa la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Aussi belle que dans on rêve, Lily se tenait les bras croisés, le regard rivé vers Sirius.

_-_ Que veux tu dire par m'imiter Black ? _demanda t'elle à Sirius._

_- _Remus nous a juste demandé de ne pas embêter Servilus, _fit Sirius avec un petit sourire_, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'approcher, tu commences à déteindre sur lui, il est en train de devenir un vrai petit préfet exemplaire.

_-_ Eh Patmol, n'utilise pas « nous », je n'ai rien à voir là dedans pour une fois, _dit James_.

_-_ On ne t'a pas demandé d'ouvrir ta bouche Potter, _vociféra Lily_.

_- _J'ai le droit de l'ouvrir si je la veux Evans. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

_- _Je suis préfet je te le rappelle, et je peux très bien te mettre en retenue comme cela je t'aurais moins dans mes pieds ! _dit elle tout en continuant de regarder Sirius._

_- _Eh bien moi aussi je peux te mettre en retenue maintenant.

Cette fois ci elle tourna son visage vers James. Ce dernier tomba sous le charme des deux yeux verts en amande qui le regardaient intrigué.

_- _Remus est le préfet, et à moins qu'il ait abandonné ce poste, je ne pense pas que McGonagall l'aurait passé à quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi, Potter !

_-_ Oh calme toi Evans ! Il n'y a pas que les préfets qui peuvent mettre en retenue. Les capitaines d'équipe le peuvent aussi, _dit il en bombant son torse pour mieux montrer son insigne._

L'espace d'une seconde il sembla à James qu'une lueur d'excitation brilla dans les yeux de Lily avant que cette dernière ne prenne un air déçus :

_-_ Ainsi c'est toi le nouveau capitaine ? C'est Morane qui t'a choisi, non ? Je vois mal McGonagall te le donner en main propre…

_- _Tu pourrais au moins être contente pour moi Evans… Un seule sourire suffirait ou même un « bravo Potter ».

Lily parut indigné. Elle alla répondre d'un ton sec à James lorsqu'un bruit détourna l'attention de toute la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table de Serpentard où Rogue était en train de vomir des limaces. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette en un éclair et jeta un sort sur Rogue ce qui eut l'effet de régurgiter un nombre encore plus conséquent de limaces.

La salle commença lentement à rire de la situation tandis que les professeurs s'étaient levés pour aller briser le sortilège. Le rire de Sirius, semblable à un aboiement, dominait le capharnaüm. Peter, Thomas et Christopher étaient aussi écroulés de rire, tandis que Remus s'autorisait un léger sourire. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme et semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire tandis que James savourait avec délectation, les yeux avides, chaque instant de ce moment où son pire ennemi était la risée de plusieurs centaines d'élèves.

_- _Mr Black, donnez moi votre baguette ainsi que vous aussi Mr Potter, _fit une voix stricte derrière James. _Une semaine de retenue ne vous aurait-elle vraiment pas suffi ?

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait derrière eux, la baguette à la main, un air sévère sur le visage ce qui coupa l'allégresse de James. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à voir avec cette blague, mais qui voudrait le croire ?

_- _Professeur, je…enfin Sirius et moi n'avions rien fait !

_- _Professeur voici ma baguette, _dit Sirius d'un ton pompeux en sortant la sienne de sa poche et en la tendant vers McGonagall comme si c'était une remise officielle_, et vous allez bien voir que nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire.

James regarda bizarrement Sirius qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Comment son ami pouvait il échapper à la sanction ? McGonagall allait bien s'apercevoir que c'était Sirius, l'initiateur de cette farce...

Il sortit sa baguette pour la donner à McGonagall quand Lily prit la parole :

_-_ Excusez moi professeur, mais je pense que Potter n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je ne dis pas pour Black mais Potter et moi étions en train de- _elle sembla réfléchir au mot qu'elle voulait employer_- … _parler_ quand l'incident a eut lieu. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir participé à cette farce grotesque.

McGonagall sursauta et se retourna vers Lily qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Remis de sa surprise, son visage se détendit en s'adressant à la jolie rousse :

_-_ Mlle Evans, je suis reconnaissante que vous ameniez un peu de lumière sur cette affaire, mais vous savez tout comme moi que Mr Potter et Mr Black - _il sembla à James qu'en prononçant son nom, la voix de McGonagall avait repris un ton dure, le même qu'elle prenait pour parler d'une chose indésirable_ – sont très ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agit de préparer leurs facéties immatures!

_- _Je vous assure que pour une fois James et moi n'y sommes pour rien dans cette farce, _fit Sirius avec toujours le même sourire._

_- _C'est ce que nous allons voir Mr Black, car contrairement à vous les baguettes ne mentent jamais. _Prior Incantatum !, prononça t'elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers celles de Sirius et de James._

Différentes formes fantomatiques surgirent de leurs baguettes mais elles ne convinrent pas à une McGonagall aux yeux extrêmement plissés. Elle rendit à contre cœur les baguettes à leurs destinataires :

_-_ Pour une fois Mr Black vous avez dit la vérité. Au moins cela m'évitera de retirer des points à Gryffondor avant que la prochaine année scolaire n'ait commencé. Tenez Mr Potter- _son regard tomba sur l'insigne de capitaine_- …et félicitation pour votre nomination. J'espère que Mlle Morane ne s'est pas trompée en vous choisissant. Je me vois mal me réveiller en ne voyant pas la coupe scintiller à la lueur du soleil levant, _dit elle avec un léger sourire, le premier qu'elle lui adressait depuis des semaines._

_- _Oh oh ! Seriez vous poète Professeur ? _demanda Sirius avec un large sourire légèrement moqueur._

_-_ J'espère simplement ne pas être nostalgique Mr Black,_ lui répondit elle en ne perdant pas son sourire._ Passez de bonnes vacances Messieurs et revenez moi en forme. Bonnes vacances à vous aussi Mlle Evans.

_-_ Bonnes vacances professeur, _répondirent les trois_.

Sur ce elle s'en alla par la porte de la Grande Salle. James se retourna vers Lily qui commençait à partir :

_-_ Merci Evans pour m'avoir défendu, _lui dit il avec un léger sourire et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

Elle se retourna et le fixa plus d'une seconde avant de lui dire :

_- _Je n'ai simplement fait aider que la justice. Ne crois pas que nos relations vont changer juste pour une phrase Potter.

_-_ Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer pour une seule phrase, _fit Remus intervenant dans la conversation pour la première fois_. Les mots ont bien plus de pouvoirs que l'on pourrait le croire. Grâce à eux on peut arrêter le temps, changer l'eau en glace, désarmer, créer la vie…

_-_ …faire régurgiter des limaces, _fit Sirius avec un grand sourire_.

Peter ria à gorge déployé et James sourit au sous entendu. Même Remus était légèrement amusé. Lily les regarda avec un drôle d'air : moitié exaspéré moitié amusé.

_-_ Peut être as-tu raison Remus mais il y'a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais. Comme je ne tiens pas à vous croiser dans le train je vous souhaites de bonnes vacances à vous quatre.

_-_ Passe de bonnes vacances Lily, répondit Remus.

_- _Bonnes vacances Evans, firent James, Sirius et Peter.

Elle quitta la salle sans que James ne puisse détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Il fallu que Sirius l'empoigne avec force pour le faire asseoir pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

_- _Le jour où vous serez ensemble n'est pas prêt d'arriver, _dit Sirius d'un ton doux._ Dépêches toi de finir ton petit déjeuner, la moitié de la salle est déjà partie.

Effectivement, lorsque James leva la table et scruta la salle, il ne trouva que quelques groupes. _–_ Au fait comment as-tu fais Patmol pour lancer le sort de crache limace sur Rogue sans utiliser ta baguette ? _demanda Remus intrigué._

James avait complètement oublié Rogue. Il regarda à la table de Serpentard. Le groupe des apprentis mangemorts avait déjà quitté la salle. Il se retourna vers Sirius qui arborait un air très fier.

_-_ Je savais que Cornedrue et moi allions être les premiers suspects de McGonagall. Utiliser la baguette aurait été trop facile et puis nous aurions été démasqué facilement.

_-_ Dois je te rappeler Patmol que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cela alors évite d'utiliser la première personne du pluriel, _dit James en avalant sa dernière bouchée de bacon avant de se lever._ Voila j'ai fini, on peut aller prendre la calèche.

Ils se levèrent tous.

_-_ Je t'ai vexé Cornedrue ? Tu n'as pas envie que l'on t'associe en tant que bourreau des apprentis mangemorts ? _demanda Sirius, taquin. _Je disais donc que je savais que McGonagall inspecterait nos baguettes. Je me suis demandé alors comment lancer un sort sans baguette ce qui est légèrement impensable pour un sorcier moyen même si entre nous, je suis largement au dessus de tout cela…

_-_ Et Evans qui me traite d'arrogant…, _soupira James à Remus qui pouffa de rire. _

_- _Et puis j'ai trouvé un soir en nettoyant un des cachots, un livre de potions qui reproduisaient l'équivalent de certains sorts. J'ai donc trouvé celle pour le sort « crache limace » qui n'est pas très dur à préparer et vous avez vu que lorsque ma chère et tendre cousine a tenté d'annuler le sort, Servilus en a régurgiter plus ? Eh bien j'avais mélangé ma potion avec une autre qui augmentait les effets de la potion à chaque fois que celui qui en buvait recevait un sort. Pas mal, nan ? demanda t'il en levant sa tête l'air supérieur.

_- _Excellent, _s'enthousiasma Peter._

_- _Pas mal, _dit James_, même si j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles avant pour que l'on fasse à deux ou même à quatre !

_- _Bien trouvé, _fit Remus. _Au moins il y'a eu une démarche intelligente. Mais ce que je trouve le plus formidable c'est comment tu as fais pour que seul Rogue soit touché ?

_-_ Si vous avez observé, Rogue s'assoit toujours à la même place depuis qu'il est ici et c'est sa place à lui. Ce matin avant que les premiers élèves n'entrent dans la salle, je me suis glissé devant le plat le plus proche, sachant que Servilus y allait se servir, et j'y ai glissé l'entière contenu de ce petit flacon, _dit il en le sortant de sa poche_, où j'avais versé ma potion. Et voilà comment le tour a été joué de main de maître. Je suis insoupçonnable. Le seul problème rencontré a été de me lever très tôt mais ça en valait largement la peine.

Ils traversèrent la grande porte et descendirent les escaliers qui menaient vers les calèches. Comme chaque année le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, se tenait aux bas des marches et regardait les élèves partirent. Ses yeux bleus électriques s'étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi lune quand il vit le groupe des quatre approché :

_-_ Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter, je désespérais de ne pas vous voir partir comme les autres par les calèches.

_-_ Par quel autre moyens voulez vous que l'on prenne professeur pour rejoindre la gare ? _demanda Sirius sur un ton innocent mais sur lequel on percevait légèrement de l'ironie._

Le vieux directeur sourit avant de rajouter :

_- _Entre nous, nous savons bien tous les cinq, monsieur Black, qu'il existe plusieurs passages secrets, certes dangereux pour certains, rejoignant Pré au Lard et que surtout vous avez la fâcheuse habitude, tous les quatre, de ne pas faire comme les autres. Mais je vois que je vous retarde, _dit il en sortant sa montre_, et il ne serait pas judicieux de ma part de vous retenir pendant les vacances à Poudlard.Je ne pense pas que Mr Rusard serait ravi de vous avoir dans les pattes.

_- _Cela ne me dérangerait pas professeur de rester deux mois de plus, ici à Poudlard, _fit Sirius plein d'espoir._

Le directeur abaissa ses lunettes le long de son nez et le regarda dans les yeux :

_-_ Nous en avons déjà parlé Mr. Black et vous connaissez d'ores et déjà la réponse que je vais vous livrer. Je connais vos motivations mais sans l'accord de vos parents je ne peux vous garantir de pouvoir rester ici. Je suis désolé, les règles sont les règles Mr. Black. Allez partez avant que quelqu'un ne prenne votre calèche !

James monta à la suite de Remus et Peter. Sirius suivit à contre cœur. Dumbledore allait repartir vers le château lorsqu'il rebroussa chemin et apparut à l'embrasure de la porte de la calèche que Peter était en train de fermer.

_-_ J'allais complètement oublié de vous en parler Mr. Black, mais vous aurez une semaine de retenue à la rentrée pour avoir empoisonné avec une potion parfaitement confectionnée le petit déjeuner de Mr. Rogue, _dit le directeur sur un ton légèrement plus dure._

_- _Mais…

Sirius semblait complètement abasourdie pendant que Peter, James, et Remus pouffaient de rire.

_- _Il n'y a pas de mais Mr. Black. Sachez que la vengeance ne mène à rien. Soyez heureux que je ne vous mette pas une autre semaine mais votre farce m'a prouvé que ce que vous appreniez dans cette école ne servait pas à rien. Sur ce messieurs- _il tourna la tête et son sourire était revenu_- je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances malgré nos démons extérieurs et intérieurs, _finit il en regardant fixement Remus de ses yeux bleus._

_- _Bonnes vacances professeur, _firent Peter, James et Sirius même si ce dernier l'avait dit sur un ton légèrement plus froid tandis que Remus s'était contenté d'un simple mouvement de la tête._

Dumbledore ferma la porte et l'instant d'après, James sentit la calèche partir.

Peter bouscula les étudiants dans le couloir et regarda dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Il se retourna et cria à James :

_-_ Cornedrue, j'en ai trouvé une de libre !

Peter s'engouffra dans le compartiment tandis que James chercha Sirius et Remus. Il trouva ce dernier en train de tirer dans le train un Sirius furieux. Remus vit James et lui fit un signe de tête.

James entra dans le compartiment et rangea ses valises qu'il avait retrouvé sur le quai. Peter s'était déjà installé et avait sortit les mots croisés de la gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit Remus entra suivit d'un Sirius qui la ferma d'un geste brusque.

_- _…m'énerve, il m'énerve, _murmura t'il d'un ton dure._

Peter abaissa son journal et fixa Sirius d'un œil interrogateur.

- Que s'est il passé Patmol pour que tu sois autant en colère ? _demanda James_.

_- _Servilus a tenté de me lancer un sort dans mon dos et quand j'ai voulu me retourner pour lui renvoyer la pareille, Axley, ce crétin de préfet de Poufsouffle est comme par hasard apparu et m'a vu menacé Rogue de ma baguette. Il a tenté de me mettre en retenue et heureusement que Lunard était là sinon j'aurais récurer des chaudrons pendant deux semaines à la rentrée. Déjà une, c'est quelque chose, alors deux… je vais en faire des cauchemars, surtout si aucun de vous n'y est. D'ailleurs comment ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour trouver que j'avais utiliser une potion ? _demanda t-il d'un ton penseur._

_- _Ne traite jamais Dumbledore de fou,…en tout cas devant moi, _dit Remus d'un ton assez grave_. Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! Mais si- _il reprit une voix plus douce_- on en revient à ton problème, ta potion devait dégager une certaine odeur, et il n'a pas été dure pour lui de reconnaître que tu avais empoisonné la nourriture.

_- _Oui mais comment il a fait pour trouver que c'était moi ?

Un léger sourire arbora le visage de Remus :

_- _Cela ne te dérange pas qu'un élève qui d'habitude se lève en dernier, soit le premier levé et présent pour le petit déjeuner ? D'autant plus lorsque cet élève en question se lève aux aurores le jour où il va rejoindre sa famille détestée.

_-_ Le raisonnement de Lunard tient la route, _dit James_. Et puis nous savons tous que Dumbledore est quelqu'un hors du commun. Alors retrouver l'auteur d'une blague minable ne devrait pas lui poser quelques problèmes.

_- _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'auteur de la blague minable ?

_- _Qu'il a envie de se prendre une raclée à la bataille explosive ? _demanda innocemment James en sortant son jeu de carte._

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, il distribua les cartes tandis que Peter pliait son journal.

Le paquet de carte explosa aux visages de James, de Remus et de Sirius. Peter ramassa les cartes qui retombaient sur la table et les empila.

_- _Alors James à gagner sept fois, Remus six, Sirius deux moi quinze fois, _fit Peter de sa petite voix._

_-_ Il doit y avoir une erreur, _s'indigna Sirius_, je n'ai pas pu gagner que seulement deux fois ! Ce jeu est truqué. Le sort s'est acharné sur moi aujourd'hui ! D'abord Dumbledore qui me file une semaine de retenue, ensuite Servilus qui m'attaque par derrière, puis cette défaite catastrophique aux cartes, sans compter ma très chère famille de déjanté que je vais retrouver ce soir. Qu'ai-je fais aux dieux pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

_- _Au lieu de se lamenter sur n'importe quoi, qui veux faire une nouvelle partie ? _demanda Peter en battant les cartes._

Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant:

_- _Très peu pour moi, je n'ai pas envie que cela m'explose à la figure une énième fois !

_- _De toute façon on est arrivé, _dit Remus en sentant le train ralentir._

_- _Peter, tu peux ma passer Eros, derrière toi ? Merci, _dit il en prenant la cage._

Eros était le hibou grand duc de James depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Il l'avait trouvé blessé dans son jardin et avec sa mère ils l'avaient soigné. Depuis l'oiseau ne quittait plus James, sauf quand il devait transmettre du courrier bien entendu.

Peter perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol, lorsque le train freina brutalement, faisant hululer Eros. James et Remus l'aidèrent à se relever tandis que Sirius faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme, sachant que sa tyrannique de mère traînait dans les parages.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du compartiment où ils tombèrent dans un couloir bondé : des élèves enthousiasmé d'être en vacances essayaient d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible la porte de sortie et gare à ceux qui étaient sur leur passage. Certains préfets avaient énormément de mal à contrôler cette masse.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils sont si heureux d'être en vacances. C'est la période la plus horrible de l'année et … AIIIE ! Mon pied ! J'ai les pieds fragiles. Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, _cria Sirius à un jeune première année qui lui avait marché sur le pieds en courant dans le couloir._

_- _Du calme Patmol, _fit avec humour James, ce qui fit sourire Remus mais pas Peter qui n'avait pas saisi le jeu de mot_, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils n'ont pas une mère comme la tienne…

_- _Passe-moi Eros James, demanda Remus qui était déjà sur le quai.

James lui donna et aida Peter à porter ses deux grosses valises. Sirius, tel un chien aux aguets, scruta des marches du train le quai et grogna :

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont déjà là. Quoiqu'ils sont en train de parler avec les Lestrange et les Mulciber. Ca me laisse une dizaine de minutes pour rester avec vous les gars !

_- _En tout cas pas avec moi, _fit Remus qui sortit de la foule devant eux_, mes parents sont déjà là et on a un train à prendre dans moins de dix minutes pour Liverpool alors je dois vous quitter maintenant. Passez de bonnes vacances les gars et peut être sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_ J'essayerai de t'inviter. Le jardin est assez grand pour que l'on y campe tous les quatre. Je t'écrirai_, promit James_. Passe de bonnes vacances Lunard et surveilles bien ton petit problème de fourrure !

Remus leur fit un signe de la main et disparut dans la foule.

_- _Moi aussi je dois vous quitter les gars. Ma mère a l'air de s'impatienter. Passez de bonnes vacances ! _fit Peter en les saluant._

Ils répondirent au salut d leur amis qui disparut assez rapidement de leurs champs de vision.

_- _Ne me dis pas que tu as vu ta mère qui s'impatientait, toi aussi, car si tu me laisses tout seul avec cette diablesse de mère, je me suicide ! _dit Sirius_.

_-_ Te suicider ? Je t'en prie Sirius chéri, ne dis pas de telle chose, _fit une voix douce derrière eux. _

C'était une femme mince, légèrement plus petite que James. Elle portait, en dessous de son chapeau noir de sorcière, des cheveux châtains bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Quelques cheveux blancs se faisaient de plus en plus présent dans la chevelure. Elle avait de très beaux yeux marron, semblables à ceux de James, ainsi qu'une fine bouche qu'elle lui avait transmise. Son petit nez ainsi que ses petites oreilles lui donnaient l'air d'une ravissante petite souris. Quelques rides au niveau du front montraient son âge avancé. Elle était vêtue d'une façon élégante et où au niveau du cœur était accroché un badge sur lequel était inscrit : _Doréa Potter, Département de la Justice Magique._

_- _Maman !_ Cria James en l'entourant de ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. _

_- _Mon James !, _commença la mère de James en se desserrant de l'étreinte de James_, Mais dîtes moi vous avez drôlement changé. J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître et puis vous êtes plus grand que moi maintenant.

_- _Et vous Mrs Potter, vous êtes plus belle de jours en jours, _fit Sirius avec un sourire franc._

_- _Sirius, _s'exclama Mrs Potter avec les joues un peu rouge_, réserves ces compliments pour tes futurs petites amies. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Mrs Potter! Je ne suis pas si vieille !

_- _Oh, seulement 55 ans, _répondit James_. En pleine force de l'âge !

_- _James, voyons ! _Dit elle en lui tapant gentiment sur le bras_, je connais mon âge mais pas la peine de l'apprendre au quai entier.

_- _En tout cas on dirait que tu as oublié ton nom et ton boulot, _dit il en pointant du regard le badge qu'elle portait._

_- _Oh tu veux parler de ça ?, _demanda t'elle en le dégrafant puis le rangeant dans sa poche_, c'est juste que l'on a reçu une délégation étrangère aujourd'hui pour le tournoi de duel et tous les employés du ministère ont eu le droit à la même chose. Mais on dirait qu je ne suis pas la seule à porter un badge ?

Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres ce qui gonfla le cœur de James de fierté.

_-_ Eh, oui maman ! Je suis le nouveau capitaine ! C'est Alicia Morane qui m'a donné l'insigne ce matin même.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le féliciter et se tourna vers Sirius :

_-_ Eh toi Sirius chéri, qu'est ce que tu nous ramène de beau ? _Lui demanda t'elle._

_- _Une semaine de retenue à la rentrée, _répondit il avec un léger sourire._

Elle resta quelques secondes sans voix, avant d'éclater légèrement de son rire si doux qui plaisait tant aux oreilles de James.

_- _Eh bien j'espère que tu as bien profité de cette farce Sirius chéri.

Une autre mère aurait grondé son enfant pour avoir fait une farce, mais pas Mrs Potter. Elle pensait qu'en ces temps de trouble où la vie réelle était fragmentée par Vous Savez Qui et ses sbires, il fallait profiter pleinement de la vie. C'était une des qualités que James trouvait à sa mère et qui la rendait unique à ses yeux.

_- _SIRIUS BLACK, _cria une voix forte et aigue par-dessus la foule._

Le teint de Sirius vira au blanc, tandis que la foule se dispersait pour laisser place à une vieille femme très maigre et à l'aspect agressif.

- Je crois apercevoir ta mère, _dit Mrs Potter en perdant son sourire_. Tu ferais mieux de la rejoindre avant qu'il n'y ait du grabuge. Les aurors positionné le long du quai pourrait lui faire causer quelques problèmes.

Elle l'enserra dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de James de le prendre et de lui taper affectueusement le dos.

_- _Si tu as un problème, tu sais où l'on habite, alors n'hésites pas à venir ! _Lui dit Mrs Potter._

_-_ Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances Patmol, _dit James._

_- _Toi aussi Cornedrue.

James regarda son ami partir, la tête légèrement baissée. Il passa à côté de sa mère, qui avait les poings sur les hanches. Elle jeta un regard haineux à Mrs Potter avant de suivre son fils.

_-_ Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos, _fit Mrs Potter en tressaillant_. Pauvre Sirius, la vie ne doit pas être très drôle tous les jours avec une harpie pareille! Aller viens suis moi, on va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez nous où un bon dîner t'attend et … que je n'ai surtout pas encore préparé, a_dmit-elle en souriant avant de l'entraîner vers les cheminées alloué au quai 9 ¾_

* * *

La grille du château se tenait devant lui, fermée. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin le château, qu'il aimait tant, éclairé d'une lumière vive par le reflet du soleil couchant sur le lac. Tout avait l'air calme et tranquille. 

Il était en avance de quelques minutes, et même si le Magicobus avait mis du temps à l'amener jusqu'ici, c'était toujours mieux que d'être en retard.

Pour patienter, il s'adossa contre un arbre tout en tenant de ne pas froisser ses vêtements : il portait un sweet bleu marine par-dessus un tee shirt blanc ainsi qu'un jean qu'il avait acheté le matin même dans le Londres Moldus. Pour cette spéciale occasion, Louise l'avait accompagné.

Une massa sombre se détacha dans le parc du château et s'approcha vers la grille. Pour Harry ce ne faisait aucun doute ! C'était Hagrid qui venait vers lui. Immédiatement il sentit son cœur frapper de plus en plus fort contre la cage thoracique. Ses mains commencèrent lentement à devenir un peu plus moite. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il avait comme l'impression que son sang quittait à toute vitesse son visage.

Hagrid était toujours aussi grand et énorme mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Un grand chien noir jappait à côté de lui mais ce n'était pas Crockdur. Ce dernier n'était sûrement pas encore né…

Le chien noir courut jusqu'à la grille et commença à aboyer.

_-_Froussard calme toi ! Reviens ici, _ordonna Hagrid avec sa grande voix._

Le chien jeta un dernier regard à Harry qui s'était rapproché de la grille, et repartit vers son maître.

_- _Z'êtes Harry Thunder?_ demanda t'il à Harry en le dévisageant._

_- _Oui, c'est bien moi_, répondit Harry qui essayait par-dessus tout de retrouver son calme_. Et vous devez être Hagrid.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question pour Harry Le semi géant acquiesça et sortit un trousseau de clé d'une de ses poches immenses. Froussard, le chien noir, croyant que c'était un jeu, tentait de se jeter sur les clés pour les arracher de la main d'Hagrid.

_- _Froussard! Lâche les clés ! Arrête ! _Cria t'il au chien qui déçu que le jeu soit déjà terminé s'éloigna du garde chasse_, crétin de chien…

Il rentra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

_- _Bienvenu à Poudlard, _fit Hagrid_. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Je vais vous y accompagner.

Harry s'avança et tendit la main à Hagrid qui la regarda surpris avant de la serrer ou plutôt de l'écraser. Hagrid n'avait jamais été adepte du concept d'être doux quand on avait une poigne d'enfer.

Harry tenta de convertir sa grimace de douleur en un sourire. Sourire que lui rendit Hagrid.

_- _Scusez moi, mais je dois fermer cette fichue porte, _dit il tout en gardant son sourire_.

Harry fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. Froussard commença à le renifler, puis il lui lécha la main avant de tourner autour de lui joyeusement.

_-_ Eh bien, vous avez de la chance. Froussard a l'air de bien vous aimez. D'habitude c'est un vrai poltron avec ceux qu'il ne connaît pas, _fit Hagrid en assommant la tête du chien_ _en tentant de le caresser._

Froussard prit la tête du groupe et le mena jusqu'aux portes du château. Sur le trajet, Hagrid prenait plaisir à décrire à Harry le lac et les bêtes fabuleuses qui peuplaient la forêt. Même si Harry savait déjà tout cela, il n'allait pas interrompre Hagrid. Le revoir, lui son premier véritable ami, avait une saveur particulière. La tension de la rencontre avec Dumbledore s'amenuisait de secondes en secondes grâce à Hagrid.

Bientôt ils entrèrent dans le château et Harry retrouva avec plaisir le parfum unique qui y régnait.

_« Je suis de retour chez moi »_ pensa t-il.

Le château était silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel. Leurs pas résonnèrent en écho tout le long de leurs trajets dans les couloirs et les escaliers qui bougeaient à leur guise. A leur passage, les pensionnaires des tableaux murmuraient et les suivaient à la trace.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry reconnut la gargouille qui masquait l'escalier pour rejoindre le directeur. Hagrid se pencha vers la gargouille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'Harry déduisit comme étant le mot de passe.

La gargouille s'éveilla et s'écarta du passage pour que les deux sorciers puissent prendre l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalator.

Alors qu'ils allaient de plus en plus haut, le vertige gagna Harry qui dut se poser contre le mur pour se soutenir. Le mal être de rencontrer Dumbledore l'assaillit de plein fouet. C'était pourtant qu'une simple rencontre, mais il se sentait très mal. Il allait mentir à Dumbledore, et il détestait cela.

Pour l'instant Hagrid n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais Harry savait que sa pâleur n'échapperait pas à Dumbledore.

La porte en chêne apparut devant lui. Hagrid cogna délicatement. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement sans un grincement et fit découvrir une belle et grande pièce qu'Harry connaissait bien pour y avoir été plusieurs fois.

Il fut néanmoins surpris du bruit qui régnait dans la salle qui était d'habitude si calme.

_-_ …Je vous conseillerai de sacrifier votre cavalier en G6, pour mieux lib…,

_- _ Mais vous êtes une vrai folle Callisto, il faut absolument garder ce cavalier et…

_- _Faîtes un roque Dumbledore comme cela vous éviterez de vous mettre en échec par leur reine…

_-_ Pour mieux se faire piéger par leur tour et leur fou au tour suivant. Dippet vous êtes un triple idiot ! Comment avez-vous pu devenir directeur de cette école ?

Harry regarda la scène avec étonnement. Elle l'aurait aussi sans doute amusé s'il n'était pas aussi tétanisé. Dumbledore, ayant l'air un peu plus jeune que celui qu'Harry connaissait, était derrière son bureau en face d'un échiquier, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête coincée entre ses deux mains dans une profonde réflexion, tandis que les portraits des anciens directeurs jacassaient au dessus de la tête de Harry.

_- _Et vous Mr. Thunder, que me conseillez vous ? _Demanda Dumbledore en levant son visage, où arborait un léger sourire._

Harry fit si surpris de l'intervention de Dumbledore qu'il en resta figé quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le fauteuil que lui indiquait le directeur. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et fixa l'échiquier. Grâce à Ron, il était devenu assez fort à ce jeu là, mais la partie qui se trouvait devant lui s'avérait coriace. Le calme régnait maintenant dans la pièce. Après plus d'une minute de réflexion, il déplaça une tour blanche juste en face de la reine ennemie. Cette dernière était obligée de manger la tour si elle ne voulait pas l'être. La reine déplacée, la diagonale où elle était précédemment était maintenant sous le contrôle de son fou. Il suffisait juste de placer sa dame sur cette diagonale pour piéger le roi dans un des coins. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible pour le camp adverse.

Il leva sa tête. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient de malices :

_- _Je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux Mr. Thunder. Vraiment remarquable ! Vous auriez pu aussi…

_- _Eviter de sacrifier ma tour pour la mettre en face du roi adverse, mais si je le l'avais fais les chances de faire mat à tous les coups n'auraient pas été aussi sûre que le coup précédent, _coupa t'il, puis en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, ses joues devinrent rouge de honte_, excusez moi professeur de vous avoir couper la parole…

_- _Il n'y a pas de quoi vous blâmer Mr. Thunder. Je ne suis pas encore officiellement votre directeur, _dit il en souriant_. _Il leva sa tête vers Hagrid_, Rubeus, pouvez vous demandez à Minerva de venir d'ici une demi heure ? Venez aussi, j'en aurais fini avec ce jeune homme et vous le raccompagnerez aux grilles.

_- _Oui, professeur, _dit Hagrid avant de quitter la salle_.

Dumbledore commença à ranger son bureau. Il remit la tour à sa place et déplaça l'échiquier vers une armoire où Harry retrouva la pensine. Rapidement il jeta un coup d'œil autour du bureau tandis que le directeur fouillait dans ses papiers : il y'avait un peu moins d'instruments bizarre par rapport à dans une vingtaine d'année. Harry retrouva aussi le vieux Choixpeau magique qui trônait sur une des étagères qui formaient la bibliothèque.

Il fixa une nouvelle fois l'échiquier. Ce dernier n'était pas là par hasard, et Harry y voyait dans son utilisation, la trace de l'intelligence du vieux directeur. Dumbledore venait de le tester sur un plan stratégique et surtout sa respiration était revenue à la normale. Le jeu avait permis de le mettre à l'aise pour la discussion qui allait suivre : c'était du Dumbledore craché.

_- _Poudlard a de tous temps accueilli des élèves en cours de route. Vous n'êtes donc pas le premier et vous n'y serez pas le dernier à faire cette requête. Cependant il se trouve que votre cas est assez spécial, et cela pour plusieurs raisons…, _dit Dumbledore en insistant bien sur le dernier mot_, _avant de rajouter devant le regard alarmé d'Harry_, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. Je pense que l'on trouvera une solution logique à tous les problèmes que l'on se posera.

Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant et le pire c'était que Dumbledore devait en être parfaitement conscient.

_- _Quand tombe exactement votre seizième anniversaire Mr. Thunder ? _demanda Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez._

_- _Le 31 juillet, professeur, _répondit Harry._

_- _Hum…, _fit Dumbledore avant de reprendre_, savez vous Mr. Thunder comment fonctionne l'éducation à Poudlard ?

Cette question fit sourire mentalement Harry. Il avait passé cinq ans à Poudlard et une année chez les elfes ne lui avaient pas fais perdre la mémoire.

_- _Assez monsieur, pour savoir qu'en fin de cinquième année les élèves passent le brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire qui est déterminant pour leurs futures études et nécessaire pour l'entrée en sixième année, _fit Harry_.

Dumbledore sourit à sa réponse.

_- _Je vois que vous êtes bien informé. Vous devez donc aussi savoir, que né en fin juillet vous devriez rentrer en septembre en sixième année, mais comme vous n'avez pas passé vos buses, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, sauf si…, _Dumbledore fit une pause dans sa phrase_, …sauf si je demande à un excellent ami à moi, qui est aussi examinateur, de vous faire passer l'examen ici à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Que pensez vous de ma proposition Mr Thunder ?

Le jeune sorcier fixa les yeux de Dumbledore. S'il voulait être dans la même année que ses parents il fallait absolument passé une seconde fois ses fichus buses. Il devait donc automatiquement les avoir pour rentrer en sixième année. Qu'importe les résultats ?! Son seul but était de passer des bons moments avec ses parents…

_-_ Je suis d'accord pour passer ces examens professeur. Il faut juste que je m'arrange avec la date car…

_-_ Je pense que Mr. Fortarôme comprendra et trouvera pour cette semaine d'examen un remplaçant, _coupa Dumbledore en souriant._

_-_ Comment…, _commença à demander Harry, stupéfait que Dumbledore connaisse ses activités. Mais il lui revint que la personne devant lui n'était pas n'importe qui. Il perdit donc son air de étonnement pour le changer en un sourire amusé_. Comment le savez vous, Monsieur ?

_- _Mme Aurigia Streisand est une vieille amie, qui a certes des activités étonnantes, mais entre nous Mr. Thunder, qui n'en a pas ? Je dois avouer que ses gnomes ont une réel sens de la stratégie : ils m'ont réussis à me faire perdre un de mes chapeaux préféré lorsqu'elle m'a invité à faire une partie il y'a quelques temps, mais là n'est pas le sujet… Il s'est passé que vous aviez plu à cette vieille amie qui s'est empressé de m'écrire, indignée qu'un esprit aussi subtil que le votre ne soit pas éduqué plus profondément. Enfin ce sont ces propres mots et lorsqu'elle tient de tels propos, ils se sont toujours avérés être vrais, _termina Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant_.

Une rougeur gagna Harry au niveau des joues. Dumbledore continua, amusé par la modestie d'Harry :

_- _Donc je vais prévenir mon ami de vous passez cet examen, disons, _il sembla réfléchir_, …la première semaine d'août. C'est l'époque de vacances où si je me souviens bien le Chemin de Traverse est le moins bondé. Cela vous convient?

Harry approuva de la tête. Dumbledore sortit une plume et un parchemin.

_- _Je vous inscris pour les toutes les matières hors option et…

_- _Serait il possible monsieur de ne pas passer l'examen de l'histoire de la magie ainsi qu'en Astronomie. Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans ces matières et je trouve que ce serait du temps perdu pour l'examinateur ainsi que pour moi de les passer. De plus elles ne seront pas vraiment utiles pour ce que je compte faire plus tard.

_- _Dans qu'elle voie aimeriez vous partir après vos études à Poudlard ?

_- _Je voudrais être un auror monsieur, enfin si je suis encore en vie d'ici là… J'ai tendance à attirer le mauvais sort sur moi, et puis je ne pense pas que l'astronomie ou l'histoire de la magie pourrait m'être très utile si je me retrouve en face d'un mage noire quelconque, _finit il en souriant_.

_- _L'histoire peut nous apprendre certains signes cachés très utiles pour combattre. Certains mages noirs répètent ce que leurs ancêtres ont fais. Et l'astronomie peut nous dire certaines vérités du futur, si on sait déchiffrer le mouvement des astres. Ce qui nous est indifférent peut nous être très utile Mr Thunder.

_- _Pour ma part monsieur, il ne sert à rien de se souvenir du passé. Ni de lire le futur. Je me contente d'écrire le présent, car seul l'instant même est important.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement.

_-_ Très bien, je vois que vous ne voulez absolument pas passer l'examen en histoire de la magie ni en astronomie. Par contre vous devez choisir au moins une option. Nous avons un large choix : Divination, étude des runes, études des moldus, arithmancie ou Soin aux créatures magiques.

_-_ Soin aux créatures magiques, _fit Harry sans hésitation. _

_« En l'honneur d'Hagrid »_ pensa t'il, et puis il n'allait pas prendre divination pour se retrouver avec un fou qui lui annoncerait sa mort dans les prochains jours. Il désapprouvait par dessus tout que l'on dicte sa vie, ce que l'on faisait trop souvent à son goût.

_-_ Très bien. Je vous enverrai une lettre le plus rapidement possible ; et lors de votre de semaine d'examen, vous serez nourris et logé au château, bien entendu.

Dumbledore trempa sa plume dans un encrier et commença à remplir le parchemin devant lui. Harry l'observa. C'était une étrange sensation que de se trouver aux côtés de Dumbledore sans que ce dernier ne sache qui il était réellement. Le directeur semblait avoir fini sa lettre. Il la mis de côté et fixa de ses yeux bleus Harry.

_- _Maintenant Mr. Thunder, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur vous. Il se trouve qu'après avoir reçu votre lettre, je me suis posé énormément de question sur votre soudaine apparition…

Harry commença à se sentir mal. Il fallait maintenant jouer serré pour Dumbledore n'ait pas de soupçon. S'il utilisait la Legelimancie, c'en était fini d'Harry Thunder, mais en même temps Dumbledore était trop noble pour utiliser ses pouvoirs envers lui.

_- _Il existe des registres à Poudlard, où à la naissance de chaque sorcier, qu'il soit né moldu ou non, sont répertoriés. Il s'avère qu'en le feuilletant je n'ai trouvé aucune personne se nommant Harry Thunder, ni de Harry d'ailleurs._ -le pouls de Harry se mit à battre plus fortement. Il lui semblait même que Dumbledore pouvait l'entendre frapper contre sa cage thoracique- _Est ce que vous savez si Thunder est votre véritable nom ?

_- _Euh…_-il fallait au plus vite trouver une réponse_-…il se trouve que…Hum…c'est mon précepteur qui m'a toujours appelé ainsi à cause de ma cicatrice sur le front._- Dumbledore la regarda l'espace d'une seconde et fixa de nouveau les yeux de Harry, et dire que dans quelques années l'homme qui était devant lui en saurait plus que quiconque sur cette cicatrice-_Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts lors de ma première année dans un accident de voiture. Mon précepteur m'a adopté et je suis devenu le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu_- au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il sentait la confiance regagner en lui. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de tiquer et écoutait patiemment son histoire. -_J'ai toujours penser que c'était mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse mortellement en essayant un sort, il y'a plus d'un mois. Il m'a alors raconté la vérité, et je lui en veux un peu. C'est pourquoi je l'appelle mon précepteur dorénavant. Peut être qu'un jour je lui pardonnerai de m'avoir dit la vérité un peu tard…

S'il mettait quelque part de vérité dans son mensonge comme le fait qu'il avait été adopté, Dumbledore n'y verrait que du feu.

_- _…Il ne savait pas que j'étais un sorcier et ce fut une agréable surprise pour lui. Il a préféré m'enseigner plutôt que j'aille dans une école comme Poudlard. On vivait à l'écart du monde, car la société l'avait rejeté et il ne voulait pas que je sois corrompu par elle pour que je garde une âme pure comme il me l'expliquait.

_- _Je vois_, fit Dumbledore, _et comment s'appelait votre père adoptif ?

_- _Je vais vous surprendre mais je ne lui aie jamais demandé véritablement. Il avait horreur de parler de lui et je ne lui aie jamais posé véritablement la question.

Dumbledore le regardait fixement. Son sourire avait disparu et Harry eu dut du mal à soutenir son regard.

_- _C'était une très jolie histoire Mr. Thunder, dommage que ce ne soit qu'un tissu de mensonge, _dit le directeur avec une voix dure qui ne lui était pas coutumière._

L'échine de Harry se glaça. Avait il si mal mentit ?

_- _Dumbledore, si cet homme est un menteur alors sa place n'est pas à Poudlard, _couina une petite voix au dessus de Harry._

Tous les portraits s'exprimèrent tout d'un coup en même temps, demandant qu'on le jette en dehors du château ou dans les oubliettes, certains même commencèrent à le huer. Dumbledore se leva vivement pour leur réclamer le silence.

Son bras, par instinct se dirigea dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Il sentit le bois froid dans sa main droite. L'atmosphère de confiance qui s'était instauré venait de se dissiper en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_- _Lâchez votre baguette Mr. Thunder, je ne vais pas vous attaquer, sauf si vous le faîtes bien entendu, mais je ne garantis pas que vous en sortiez indemne, _fit Dumbledore avec un ton calme en essuyant ses lunettes à l'aide d'un pan de sa robe_. Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi vous m'avez menti !

Harry resta muet et réussit à soutint le regard de Dumbledore, montrant qu'il n'abdiquerait pas. Finalement Dumbledore souffla de lassitude et marcha, les mains dans le dos, vers la fenêtre.

_- _Que me cachez vous Mr. Thunder ? Si vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité, je devrai alors refuser votre requête d'entrer dans cette école

Harry se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Qu'avait-il de mal à raconter la vérité ?_ «Non ! Il faut que je garde le silence. J'ai encore trop de rancune envers lui à propos de la prophétie. Dorénavant les rôles sont inversés : Dumbledore est dans la posture où j'étais avant, celle de l'ignorant. » _Pensa t-il.

Un bruissement d'aile brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux sorciers. Harry tourna sa tête et vit un phénix sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'espace d'un instant il crut que c'était Archenar, mais il reconnut, avec une légère pointe de déception ; que ce n'était autre que Fumseck. L'oiseau le regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry eut l'impression qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son esprit. Il se tourna de rage vers Dumbledore, qu'il croyait entrain de fouiller son esprit, mais le vieux sorcier regardait d'un air étrange son phénix. Ce dernier poussa soudain un son mélodieux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce chant là puis il s'envola autour de Harry qui le regardait étrangement et vint se poser sur ses jambes pour se blottir contre lui. Machinalement le sorcier commença à le caresser. Ce contact fit surgir des souvenirs d'Archenar resté chez les elfes luttant contre la mort. Archenar dont il avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait comme abandonné. Fumseck chanta une douce plainte pour le réconforter. Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer sous l'émotion. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait véritablement depuis des jours. Il leva les yeux et le regard de Dumbledore croisa le sien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais vu le vieux directeur aussi incrédule.

_- _Qui êtes vous réellement Mr. Thunder ?_ Demanda Dumbledore plongé dans une pleine hébétude._

_- _Il y'a certaines vérités, monsieur, qui ne sont pas bonnes à dires parce que les gens ne sont pas prêt à les croire_, fit Harry avec une voix affecté tout en caressant Fumseck. _Tout ce que je vous demande est de me faire confiance.

Dumbledore se rassit dans son fauteuil et fixa intensément Harry, puis examina longuement Fumseck.

_- _Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui émane de vous Mr. Thunder. Tout ce que je peux en conclure en voyant ce phénix se comporter comme cela avec vous, je ne peux que me poser encore plus de questions sur vous.

_- _Un jour, monsieur, vous aurez les réponses et j'aurai les questions. Mais sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être contre vous, et vous non plus n'avait pas envie d'être contre moi. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter en dehors de ce bureau. Si nous avons eu cette discussion ce soir, c'est qu'elle devait arriver. La vérité n'apparaîtra que lorsqu'il sera temps pour elle d'interférer dans les évènements. Pas avant, ni après. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de rentrer dans cette école,_ implora Harry._

_- _Pourquoi vous voulez passer votre scolarité ici ?_ demanda Dumbledore._

_- _Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire_, répondit Harry la tête baissé. _Cette réponse fait partis de ces vérités auquel vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à accepter. Ce sont des raisons personnelles pour que je comprenne mon existence, pour savoir pourquoi je vis_.- il releva la tête et fixa Dumbledore- _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais je vous demande d'avoir une confiance aveugle en moi. Ayez foi en l'être humain !

Dumbledore resta immobile plusieurs instants avant de lever soudain son bras droit. Fumseck quitta les genoux de Harry pour se poser sur l'avant bras du directeur.

_- _Qu'enpenses tu, toi mon vieux compagnons ?_ demanda t-il à Fumseck._

Le phénix lança l'espace d'une seule seconde un son mélodieux qu'Harry crut durer une éternité

_- _Oui je pense aussi_, fit Dumbledore, le regard vague, plus pour lui même que pour le phénix. Il reprit d'un ton calme_, C'est d'accord Mr. Thunder je vous accepte dans cette école. Ne me remerciez pas, je ne suis plus qu'un vieux fou qui préfère écouter son instinct plutôt que sa raison, et j'espère avoir fait le bon choix. Enfin l'avenir nous le dira…

_- _Si plus personne n'écoutait son instinct, monsieur, plus personne n'oserait se lever pour défier des démons comme Voldemort_, fit Harry heureux d'être accepté finalement à Poudlard._

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina :

_- _Les gens qui osent se dire son nom de nos jours se comptent sur les doigts de la main…

_- _Ne pas le nommer par son nom assure à Voldemort une emprise sur nous. Plus besoin de combattre contre lui, car il a déjà gagné…

_- _Vous me surprenez Mr. Thunder etj'ai le sentiment que ce n'est qu un début… _dit Dumbledore d'une voix posé fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus électrique, et caressant sa longue barbe blanche du bout de ses doigts._

On frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer une femme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns en chignon, avec quelque chose de son visage qui émanait un respect absolu. Harry faillit glisser de son fauteuil lorsqu'il reconnut le professeur McGonagall, vingt ans plus jeunes que celle qu'il connaissait.

_- _Ah Minerva, je venais justement d'en finir avec ce jeune homme_, fit Dumbledore en se levant. _Mr. Thunder, avant de partir vous prendriez bien un bonbon au citron ?

Il ouvrit une boîte qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

_- _Je n'osais vous le demander_, fit Harry en en prenant un._

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement.

_- _Je sens que l'année prochaine sera une des plus surprenantes que Poudlard connaîtra. Ne vous tuez pas à la tâche Mr. Thunder pour venir en forme aux examens.

Harry rejoignit Hagrid à la porte, heureux que cette rencontre ne se soit pas passé aussi terriblement qu'il l'avait pensé. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit distinctement Dumbledore dire à McGonagall :

_- _Minerva, j'ai finalement trouvé la solution à cette dame qui voulait absolument manger mon roi…

_- _Vraiment ?_ demanda McGonagall sceptique._

Harry se retourna pour voir que Dumbledore avais sorti l'échiquier de l'armoire et l'avait placé entre McGonagall et lui. Le vieux directeur, un sourire aux lèvres, déplaça la tour comme l'avait fait Harry. Il leva sa tête vers le jeune sorcier et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Harry venait enfin de retrouver le Dumbledore qu'il connaissait bien.

* * *

_- _Va chercher Puck !_ dit James en envoyant un bout de bois au loin._

Le grand chien noir et blanc ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit comme une flèche rattraper la branche avant que cette dernière ne retombe dans le champ. Puck était le cadeau que ses parents lui avaient acheté lors de son entrée à Poudlard. C'était un petit chiot qui avait instantanément plu à James lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois croiser son regard. Malheureusement les chiens n'étaient pas acceptés dans l'école de sorcellerie et James avait du le laisser chez lui. Puck était un chien de berger, et plus précisément un border-collie à poil long de l'âge de six ans.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il y'a quelques heures, Puck n'arrêtait plus de fêter son retour en le léchant et en tournant autour de lui.

Il avait donc décidé de le sortir dans la campagne du sud du Wessex au sud ouest de Salisbury, à seulement quelques kilomètres de la mer. Et même à cette distance, le vent apportait l'odeur salée de la Manche qui lui dégageait les poumons. Tout autour de lui n'était que champs de maïs ou de blé ou d'arbres massé en très grand nombre à pertes de vue.

Cette campagne, sa campagne à lui, était en forme de vallons. Il était amoureux de cette verdure, le seul endroit sur Terre où il était un autre homme, complètement éloigné de la réalité de l'extérieur. C'était son paradis à lui.

Avec l'aide de son bâton de berger, il grimpa sa colline préféré : celle où il pouvait voir la mer au loin. Elle était là bas, devant lui, scintillant à la lumière du soleil qui se couchait sur sa droite. A sa gauche, il pouvait distinguer le clocher du petit village de Blandford Forum qui était traversé par le Stour.

Puck commença à courir après les lapins qui sortaient de leur terrier voulant jouer avec eux plutôt que de les chasser. Mais les lapins ne faisaient pas la différence et une course poursuite était une course poursuite qu'elle soit amicale ou non

_- _Puck, laisse ses lapins tranquilles. On rentre à la maison, il commence à faire tard,_ s'adressa James au chien en sentant le petit vent frais qui s'était levé._

Le border-collie arrêta se chasse et vint se placer à côté de son maître. Ils dévalèrent en courant la pente, comme chaque année puis montèrent une colline entièrement boisé. La maison de ses parents se trouvait dans ces bois. Des écureuils, devant l'apparition de Puck, se dépêchèrent de grimper dans les hêtres, les chênes et les sorbiers qui constituaient le bois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une petite route de terre, seul lien qui rattachait la maison à la civilisation. Le petit chemin de terre s'arrêta quelques dizaines de mètres après devant une clôture blanche et où se dressait une boîte aux lettres en fer. Juste à côté il y'avait une pancarte en bois avec marqué : _Bewitched Gardens_, le nom qu'avait donné sa mère à cet endroit.

Il poussa la porte barrière qui se trouvait confondue avec une partie de la clôture et rentra dans un espace légèrement déboisé et où se tenait au centre une assez grande maison de style victorien.

Elle était constituée de pierres de différentes couleurs se rapprochant surtout du beige, du marron et du gris. Le toit, non uniforme (montrant le relief des différentes pièces du premier et dernier étage), était formé d'ardoise et était arrondi à chaque coin de la maison. Le conduit d'une grande cheminée se trouvait le long d'un côté de la maison. Le côté gauche de la maison joignait avec une vielle véranda en bois blanc. Les fenêtres victoriennes étaient grandes en longueur. Des lierres garnies et tortueux grandissaient contre les murs et engloutissaient certains pans de la maison, montrant ainsi le lien de cette demeure à la nature verte.

Le jardin était une merveille pour les yeux. Sa mère y passait énormément de temps le week-end, s'occupant durant de longues après midi de ces fleurs adorées. Il y'avait de tout : des bruyères cendrée, des bleuets, des roses blanches et rouge, des hortensias, des freesia, et surtout un plan de tulipes bleus que sa mère avait mis des années à confectionner en alliant potions magiques diverses et botaniques. Tout cela dégageait des parfums uniques auquel personne ne pouvait échapper.

Puck courut vers la porte de la maison. Cette dernière se trouvait un courts parvis soutenu par des petits piliers autour duquel la verdure adorait s'entourer.

James tourna la poignée et poussa la porte en bois de chêne.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la maison, le parfum des fleurs disparu pour celui d'un rosbif tendre à souhait, accompagné d'une sauce aux champignons que sa mère préparait à la perfection.

La maison, vu de l'intérieur, formait une jolie complémentarité entre les poutres de bois et les murs en pierre. Le parquet ciré était en bois. En face de lui se trouvait un assez grand salon où se tenait à une extrémité deux canapés et quelques fauteuils autour d'une petite table en bois, et à l'autre extrémité, il y'avait la table en bois verni, recouvert d'une nappe blanche immense : c'était là où il prenait chacun de ses repas quand il faisait trop froid dehors.

A Noël, les canapés et fauteuils étaient retourné vers la cheminé pour se réchauffer.

_- _James chéri, peux tu m'aider à mettre la table ?_ Demanda sa mère portant un tablier de cuisine blanc qui apparut dans le salon en rentrant par une porte sur le côté qui menait à la cuisine. _Et ne mets que deux couverts, j'ai communiqué avec ton père par cheminée et il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. Il est en train de soigner un auror qui a été pris dans une embuscade… Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

_- _Il s'en sortira Maman. Papa est un des meilleurs guérisseurs de St Mangouste !

Son père, Acherius Potter était effectivement un des meilleurs éléments de l'hôpital magique. James ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était la guerre à l'extérieur et son père était plus utile là bas, qu'ici !

James sortit les assiettes et les couverts d'une vielle armoire en bois, puis il dressa la table.

Puck était confortablement allongé au sol, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait.

Sa mère apparut avec un plat qu'elle posa sur la table et commença à servir James.

Soudain Puck leva sa tête vers la porte comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il partit ensuite vers la porte.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Puck aboya et revint en courant dans le salon, intimant James à le suivre, puis repartit vers la porte d'entrée.

_- _Ce ne peut pas être ton père. Il a les clés de la maison._ -elle regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait à côté du meuble où James avait pris les couverts- _Qui peut encore être debout à dix heures du soir ?

_- _Je ne sais pas, mais la moindre politesse serait de lui ouvrir_, fit James en se levant._

Sa mère pâlit :

_- _Et si c'était des mangemorts ?_ dit elle alarmé._

Cela déclencha un léger rire chez James:

_- _Je ne pense pas que les mangemorts se donneraient la peine de frapper à la porte_, répondit il avec un sourire. _D'ailleurs je pense que l'on aurait plus de porte à l'heure qu'il est si cela avait été des mangemorts.

Puck revient dans le salon, joyeux comme jamais, et voyant son maître s'approcher, repartit. James le retrouva les deux pattes levées, tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Puck n'avait cette attitude que pour deux personnes au monde : lui et… Non ce ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Son chien lui laissa la place et attendit qu'il ouvre la porte. James tourna la serrure et tira la porte. Puck aboya joyeusement pour la énième fois.

Sirius se tenait sur le palier, l'air fatigué, les vêtements poussiéreux, les cheveux un peu emmêlés.

Avant que James ne soit remis de sa surprise, Sirius lui demanda d'un ton inhabituellement calme :

_- _Ta mère accepterait d'héberger un fugueur ?

_Reviews please !_

_Satya : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis content de te voir à chaque fois au rendez-vous ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu(je ne sais pas si tu vois les Maraudeurs comme je les vois !)_

_Je t'embrasse. Bonnes vacances !_

_Espoire 13 : Es tu aussi Espoire12 qui fais partis de ceux qui se sont inscris dans les author alert de cette fic ? En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review.(c'est la deuxième fois je crois que tu m'en laisse une !)_

_Amitié,Bonnes vacances !_

_Ornaluca :En fait, avant que le tome 6 ne sortent, j'en avais marre aussi de voir ses couples là dans les fics ! Mais depuis ce tome 6, je ne peux pas voir Harry avec quelqu'un d'autres que Ginny. JKR dans son dernier bouquin nous a fait une description de la jolie rousse qui m'a complétement envoûté !(Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce couple n'est pas encore au programme dans cette fic)Par contre que Malefoy ou Rogue soit avec une des trois, cela m'est inconcevable et je rejettes toutes fics ayant un de ces couples.(ce qui n'est pas très dure puisque je n'ai pas internet !)_

_Sinon je te remercie pour ta 11ieme review (eh oui une pour chaque chapitre !). Et pour ta question, tout ce que je peux te répondre c'est que le voyage retour sera très éprouvant, plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser (enfin tout cela est pour l'instant dans ma tête et il faudrait peut être que je le mettes à l'écrits.) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_

_Je t'embrasse, Bonnes vacances._

_Hermionnpotter : Merci pour les compliments : je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Pour une fois, je suis sympa : la fin n'est pas aussi « sadique » que pour les autres chapitres._

_Je t'embrasse, bonnes vacances !_

_Lu potter : Tes fics préférés sont celles qui se déroulent dans le temps ? Alors tu vas être comblé !(en passant ce sont aussi mes préférés !) A ta question si le temps passé à cette époque comptait lors de son voyage retour, je ne pourrais y répondre car je te laisses le plaisir de la découverte. _

_J'ai du recommencer 3 ou 4 fois la rencontre avec Dumbledore avant d'obtenir un résultat assez satisfaisant à mes yeux. Je te promets que plus on avancera dans l'histoire, plus ces rencontres seront passionnantes autant pour l'un que pour l'autre._

_J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre._

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Fluorescent : Et le 12 ? et bien le voila. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Merci pour les compliments et les exclamations qui m'ont fais plaisir._

_Amitiés, bonnes vacances !_

_Amiela : Merci Amiela pour ton compliment sur mon « sens de la dramatique fascinant ». J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Peut être à une autre fois !_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Geobabault :Ah, Geoffrey ! Ta review est toujours une de celle que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience !( Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais en tout cas maintenant c'est fait)_

_Tu es en math sup ? Félicitation (pour ma part je visa une prépa HEC, enfin j'essaye)._

_Tu n'as pas été le seul à comprendre le passage avec Merlin du dernier chapitre (et pourtant j'y es passé deux jours dessus pour essayer de bien clarifier les choses mais j'étais tellement content de finir mon chapitre que je n'ai pas pu déceler certaines failles(ou incohérences) dans le discours de Merlin. Ce dernier tente d'expliquer à Harry qu'il ne peut pas changer son passé à lui(donc éviter la mort de ceux qu'il aime). Ecris comme cela Harry( et certains lecteurs) croit donc qu'il n'a aucun rayon d'actions dans ce passé ce qui est complètement faux. Il ne peut pas changer son passé, mais qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas à l'origine de certains évènements de ce passé ?(J'espère que c'est clair, sinon dis le moi et je t'écrirais un email encore plus détaillé, enfin dès que j'ai de nouveau internet)_

_Je ne sais pas(toujours à cause d'internet qui ne veut pas ta fic) si tu as repris ta fic : je l'espère de tous cœur pour que les lecteurs découvrent ton début d'histoire que j'ai adoré._

_Et merci pour le «ta fic dans mon top 5 des meilleurs fics que j'ai lus ». cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir._

_J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que certains personnages sont à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Potter-68 : Pour ta question si Harry va retournez chez les elfes, je ne vais pas pouvoir y répondre car je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce qui va se passez plus tard même si j'ai déjà une partie de la réponse en tête. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Big apple : Oui ça va. Heureux d'être bientôt en vacances même si j'ai encore un fichu oral en français à passer ! Et toi, ça va ? En tout cas je l'espère !_

_Merci pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont fais chaud au cœur. C'est vraiment sympas de m'avoir écris de tels choses. Et pour le clin d'œil à la Panenka, il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour cette date du 21 juin 1976, et j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un évènement (la finale de foot) que certains adeptes du foot connaissent grâce à cette Panenka. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Murmure51 : Le fait de lui faire faire un détour dans le passé avant qu'il ne regagne son époque n'étais pas prévu originellement. En lisant les fics qui se déroulaient dans le passé, j'avais eu l'idée d'en faire une aussi mais en même temps j'avais déjà cette fic qui était déjà commencer. Je me suis donc demander si je ne pouvais pas regrouper les deux en une seule : et voila le résultat (enfin pas vraiment, je dirai plutôt que ce chapitre est un chapitre de présentation.) En tout cas j'espère que ce dernier t'a plu et ne t'inquiète pas je finirai cette fic !_

_Je t'embrasse, bonnes vacances !_

_Alex : Merci pour ton message d'encouragement. Cela me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_Amitié, bonnes vacances ! _

_Arvedin :Je dois déjà te dire que tu as raison pour ton premier ps : je me suis bien trompé, c'est bien de Lorièn et non de Lÿn qu'il est question(cela me montre que tu lis ligne par ligne et ça, ça me fais vraiment super plaisir !). Tu l'aurais vu avec Lorièn ?D'autres lecteurs aussi… mais je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient ou franchement être ensemble du fait de la personnalité des deux ; le seul couple pausible aurait été avec Aquilä mais cette dernière était prise. Mais il y'aura d'autres filles qui lui feront oublier ses déboires amoureux sur Anduin (où je me suis pas mal embrouiller sur les sentiments dans le dernier chapitre. Quand je l'ai relu, cela m'a fait penser un peu au feu de l'amour où un tel aimait cette fille mais ce un tel était aussi attiré par une autre fille et trêve de bavardages… : j'ai vraiment failli m'emmêler les pinceaux.) _

_Maintenant à la question quand rencontrera t'il l'amour ? Je te laisses le plaisir de la découverte. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta longue review qui m'a fais sincèrement plaisir. Je pense que je vais attendre celle pour ce chapitre avec énormément d'impatience (mais tu n'es pas obligé si cela te fais suer !)_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances_

_Ps : Tant que je n'aurai pas internet, un betalecteur ne m'est pas très utile. Mais merci pour ta proposition et dés que j'aurai réglé ce fichu problème, je te ferai signe par mail !_

_Et quand je dis qu'il ne peut pas changer son passé, qui nous dit qu'Harry n'est pas à l'initiative de certains évènements de son passé( mais chut ! j'en ai un peu trop dit !)_

_Elie : Eh oui pauvre Harry… Et dire que le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Et quand ça le touchera, il ne sera pas du tout beau à voir._

_En tout cas merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Christophe : Je suis toujours motivé pour écrire un chapitre, mais lorsque je me mets devant l'ordi ,j'ai un peu du mal à commencer à écrire (je me mets de la musique et souvent elle ne correspond pas au ton du texte et je n'arrive plus à retranscrire l'ambiance que je veux y mettre)_

_Merci pour les nombreuses review que tu m'as écrits depuis le début de ma fic. J'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre que les précédents !_

_Amitié, bonnes vacances !_

_Nizam :Je suis vraiment content d'avoir eu une review de toi Nizam. Je te remercie pour les nombreux compliments que tu as écrits et j'espère sincèrement que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Eh oui, il est au temps des Maraudeurs !(c'était mon rêve de le faire revenir dans le passé) et je ne sais pas combien de temps il y restera…_

_Merci encore pour ta review (je me répète !)_

_Je t'embrasse, bonnes vacances_

_Emma : Merci infiniment pour tes compliments. Comme tu as été ma première revieweuse pour ce chapitre, j'ai été ravi qu'il te plaise et cela m'a mis du baume au cœur toute la soirée qui ne s'est dissipé que le lendemain matin. J'essaye de donner le meilleur de moi-même, et je suis surpris par tous vos encouragements. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous preniez votre pied en lisant cette histoire !_

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. A une prochaine fois !_

_Je t'embrasse, bonnes vacances_

_Ps : le dicton exacte, c'est Patience et longueur de temps, font plus que force ni que rage !_

_Ptronille : Et je finis par la meilleure en dernier. Tu mets un ton dans tes phrases qui me font mourir de rire.(Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors YABADAWA mais j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer après l'avoir lu la première fois). N'empêche, tes reviews sont si spéciales par rapports à celles des autres, car tu y crées un univers à part, loin de la réalité, et où la douce folie est permise._

_Heureusement que tu as écrits que je faisais quelques erreurs de syntaxe et de répétition, sinon avec les reviews que tu écris on peut se considérer comme le Dieu de l'écriture (même dans mon humble conscience, je sais que je ne le suis strictement pas.) _

_Et tant que je n'aurai pas internet, je ne prendrais pas de bétalectrice mais merci d'avoir proposé.( tu es la seconde pour ce chapitre- et fait bizarre, c'est la première fois que l'on me le demande dans cette fic, ce qui veut dire que je me suis vraiment allé sur le dernier chapitre-lol)_

_Tu es la énième qui voulait qu'il finisse avec Lorièn (ce qui est vraiment très marrant car ce personnage n'était pas du tout prévu au départ,et dès qu'elle est apparue dans ma tête, j'ai voulu qu'elle se sacrifie pour sauver son frère. Puis une semaine après je me suis demandé si au lieu qu'elle soit la sœur, je n'en ferai pas l'âme sœur d'orofornë-j ai donc abandonné le sacrifice pour qu'il vive leur histoire d'amour- et finalement j'ai repris l'idée de la sœur qui préfère sauver sa famille que son peuple pour montrer qu'il y'avait toujours une part de bien dans le mal (ça fait un peu penser à Dark Vador). De toute façon, Lorièn et Harry sont incompatibles, ils ont des caractères bien trop différent ! la seule elfe qui pouvait aller avec Harry était Aquilä mais finalement celle-ci a déjà trouver son compagnon !_

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par trouver ce qu'il recherche._

_Et tu veux que Harry revienne à Anduin ? Je connais la réponse à cette question (tu es la 4ieme personne à vouloir qu'il revienne chez les elfes) mais je ne pense pas qu'elle te satisfasse._

_Sur ce j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitres (cela a été un vrai plaisir d'écrire avec James) et si tu voies une incohérence sur des éléments de l'époques dis le moi._

_Je t'embrasse Clémence(j'en ai déduis que c'était ton prénom)_

_Passe de très bonnes vacances ! Et à une prochaine fois_

_(comme promis je t'ai fais la longue réponse à ta review que je n'avais pas pu faire pour le chapitre précédent!)_


	13. Démonstrations de force

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé du temps (plus d'un an) que j'ai mis pour ce treizième chapitre que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire (il y'a des passages que j'ai réécris des dizaines de fois) Enfin le travail auquel j'ai abouti me plait assez et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Le prochain arrivera plus rapidement je vous le promet._

_Je remercie aussi tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus. Certains ont même empêché l'abandon de cette fic je dois l'avouer (que j'avais momentanément envisagé). Merci au passage à Emma, Ornaluca, Moira Serpy Griffy, Amiele, heroesVoldemort, Elaur, Arvedin, Elie, sweety, 666Naku, cilou o Neill, Gaby B, Charlie Black, Petronille, Jully Reed, rhjlupin, naeloj malfoy, big apple, shaya 10, misscatastrof, Calypso, roir rouge, Freerider, Priscille, faharon, Blackangel, Syrielle Black, Hermignone13, Noriane, holyhastes, fizban gomf, edolie7, Isatis, Thealie, the dark lord, melo, lily 2507, erwann, koala75, la dent dure, aliminar, d'émeraude, mo, tchingtchong, Kiklang, lynalys et James Black!  
_

_  
Je recherche aussi un dessinateur pour cette fic. Si quelqu'un est intéressé ou pas, qu'il me le dise…_

_Ce chapitre est un légèrement plus centré sur James que sur Harry et il y'a un petit peu plus d'actions au programme que prévu. Et j'annonce aussi que l'attaque d'un musée moldu par Voldemort au chapitre précédent **est remplacé** par le meutre d'un couple de gobelin à Notthimgam! (cela colle mieux à l'histoire pour la suite- et je vais de ce pas le changer dans le chapitre 12)  
_

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :_

_BONNE LECTURE (et excusez moi encore) !_

**Chapitre 13 **: _Démonstrations de force_

James avait tiré une chaise et l'avait chevauché, de manière à ce que ses bras, croisés, posés sur le dossier soutiennent sa tête. D'un œil intrigué, il fixait Sirius qui buvait, à petite gorgée, une tasse de thé au citron que lui avait confectionné sa mère. Cette dernière installée dans un fauteuil, observait, elle aussi, Sirius, mais son regard était plus soucieux qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était guère étonnant : Sirius était couvert de poussière, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et les traits de son visage étaient tirés.

_-_ Tu es sûre que cela va aller Sirius chéri ? On a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler de fatigue sur le canapé d'une seconde à l'autre, _fit Mme Potter d'un ton doux._

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Potter, je vais très bien…et merci pour l'infusion, _dit il avec un léger sourire._

Mais James savait que sa mère ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant.

La salle retomba dans un silence pesant. Sirius avait le regard vague, sûrement secoué, pensa James, par ce qui c'était passé ce soir pour qu'il se retrouve chez lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant.

_-_ Vous devez vous dire que je suis un monstre pour avoir fugué de ma famille…, _dit Sirius tellement rapidement qu'il surprit Mme Potter._

_-_ Voyons Sirius chéri, je pense que tout être normalement constitué aurait fuit de chez soi avec une famille aussi horr…

Sa mère s'interrompit et rougit en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle allait dire. James souffla d'exaspération tandis que Sirius arborait un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère gaffait.

_-_ Excuse-moi Sirius chéri. Cela m'a échappé, _s'expliqua-t-elle le teint toujours rouge._

_-_ Ne vous excusez pas Mme Potter. Vous avez tout à fais raison…,_ commença t'il amusé par la gêne de Mme Potter_,… de traiter ma famille d'horrible, d'égoïste, de fous, de débile, et de plein d'autres termes pourvu qu'ils soient péjoratif et négatif. J'ai vécu avec elle pendant une quinzaine d'année et je suis le mieux placé pour les critiquer.

Il prit un temps de pause et reprit tout doucement, sans pouvoir néanmoins dissocier de son ton, le sentiment d'haine intense qui l'animait :

_-_ Plongée dans la magie noire jusqu'à la tête. Voyant Vous-Savez-Qui comme un sauveur de la société décadente qui accepte les moldus, dans lequel ils pensent vivre. Ma tante Araminta a même tenté de faire passer une loi pour la chasse au moldu…

- Je sais, _interrompit Mme Potter avec une certaine animosité, les sourcils froncés_. J'étais en charge de ce dossier… et ta tante n'a pas aimé le verdict que je lui ai adressé. Elle me l'a fait savoir en m'envoyant une vipère par un colis. Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour ce pauvre Frank Perks, il a ouvert le colis et s'est fait mordre sauvagement. Pauvre Frank, il a la phobie du courrier dorénavant…

_-_ Et depuis vous êtes l'ennemie jurée de ma tante. Si vous l'entendiez ; lorsqu'elle parle de vous. Mais qu'importe…ce n'est qu'une vielle harpie, comme toutes les femmes de la famille. Et du côté des hommes, ce n'est guère mieux. Si encore ce n'était que cela, je n'aurai jamais craqué aujourd'hui…

James se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. Le récit de Sirius commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant. Sa mère, les yeux plissés, totalement concentrés sur Sirius, n'avait même pas remarqué que la tasse qu'elle portait à ses lèvres, était vide depuis quelques secondes.

_-_ J'ai appris aujourd'hui, enfin d'après ma mère j'étais au courant depuis belle lurette car elle me l'avait annoncé par écrit mais elle ne sait pas que ses lettres servent à alimenter le feu de la salle commune ; en définitive que je le sache ou pas n'aurait rien changé, hormis le fait d'accélérer les choses…

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois pour boire une petite gorgée de thé.

_-_ Je suis invité à un mariage à la fin de la semaine, ou plutôt j'étais… Cela m'étonnerai que je le sois toujours après ce que ma mère ira colporter aux autres sur moi. De toute façon je m'en contre fiche. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir une cousine se marier avec un Malefoy en plus.

_-_ Malefoy ? _Demanda James perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de la conversation_, Le grand blond de Serpentard préfet en chef lors de notre troisième année ? Celui avec lequel traînait Rogue ?

_-_ Celui là même. Lucius Malefoy, un parfait sang pur et surtout un parfait crétin. Je le suppose même d'être un mangemort. Il est bien le style à lécher les bottes de Vous-Savez-Qui le dimanche après midi…

_-_ Sirius, voyons ! _S'exclama Mme Potter_, C'est une grave accusation que tu fais et…

_-_ Et qui est la mariée ?

James s'était empressé de couper la parole à sa mère. Elle faisait partie du Département de la Justice Magique, et il lui fallait des preuves pour comprendre les accusations de Sirius. Il était impensable pour elle de se fier à sa seule intuition pour se convaincre qu'une personne était ou n'était pas mangemort. Il lui fallait du concret.

_-_ Ma très chère cousine Narcissa. Elle a quitté Poudlard il y'a un an. Aussi peste que l'est Bellatrix. En tout cas ce mariage sauve _l'honneur_ de la famille, _dit il avec ironie_. Après celui _irraisonnable_ de ma cousine Andromeda avec un moldu. Les Black ont retrouvé leur _dignité_.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, buvant le peu de ce qu'il restait, puis posa la tasse sur la table basse devant lui.

_-_ J'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais pas aller à ce mariage où toutes les familles respectables au sang pur étaient invitées. Je lui ai dit que de toute façon, il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour aller féliciter les mariés et de m'amuser avec ces idiots de Serpentard. Les Lestranges et les Mulciber étaient invités, _ajouta t-il en remarquant le regard perplexe de James,_ Ma mère a ensuite commencé à hausser le ton et j'ai répliqué. Elle voulait que je quitte la racaille de Gryffondor que je fréquentais à Poudlard. Je lui répondais que je préférais mourir plutôt que d'adresser un sourire aux abrutis de Serpentard. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié le terme « abruti » et elle me l'a fait savoir…

Il retroussa alors sa manche droite. Mme Potter eut un cri de surprise et James ne fut pas loin faire de même. Il y'avait un hématome assez conséquent sur l'avant bras droit.

_-_ Mon Dieu, Sirius ! C'est elle qui a…, _elle ne put finir sa phrase sous le coup l'émotion._

_-_ Oui, _répondit il. Il regarda avec mépris la blessure_. Cela ne me fait plus très mal maintenant. La douleur est passée. Ma mère, de rage, m'a jeté la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, et il s'est avéré que c'était un chandelier. Cet acte m'a mit hors de moi et j'en ai eu marre. Je lui ai crié à la figure tout ce que je pensais d'elle et de la famille. Puis j'ai claqué la porte sous son nez et je suis parti avec mes affaires.

James ne savait quoi penser de son ami. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel pour tourner le dos à jamais à quinze ans de vie.

_-_ Et comment es tu venu jusqu'ici ? _Demanda t-il à Sirius._

_-_ J'ai pris le Magicobus. Je lui ai demandé de me déposer dans le village près de chez vous. Je voulais m'éclaircir les idées avant de vous voir, _s'expliqua t'il._

_-_ Tu as bien fais Sirius chéri, _dit Mme Potter qui s'était rapproché de Sirius pour examiner son bras_. Mmm, je ne suis pas très forte en sort de soin mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Acherius va bientôt rentrer et guérira ton bras d'un coup de baguette. Bien entendu, il est évident que tu reste ici jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances. Je ne pense pas que ta mère viendra te réclamer après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle doit sûrement connaître la loi sur les attaques sur mineurs. Nous avons une chambre d'ami et …

_-_ C'est très gentil à vous Mme Potter, mais je ne veux pas trop abusé de votre hospitalité.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Vous avez déjà fais beaucoup Mme Potter en m'ouvrant la porte ce soir. Je pense que je pourrais utiliser la vielle tente moldue dans laquelle nous avons dormi avec James le premier été où je suis venu.

Il y'eut un moment de silence, puis:

_-_ Tu es sûre ? _Demanda Mme Potter en le fixant des yeux._

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Très bien dans ce cas aller la monter maintenant pendant que je refais à dîner puisque l'initial est maintenant froid et insuffisant pour quatre personnes.

La nuit était fraîche et éclairé par des dizaines de milliers d'étoiles. Très peu de gens en Angleterre pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir admirer pareil spectacle. Ils habitaient trop à l'écart de la civilisation pour que les lumières de la ville la plus proche puissent atténuer l'obscurité, rendant ainsi des milliers d'étoiles visibles.

Portant sur ses épaules le sac de couchage dans lequel dormirait Sirius, il regarda ce dernier finir l'installation de la tente.

Sirius avait choisi un emplacement un peu éloigné de la maison, sous un hêtre. James savait qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de tout faire pour ne pas être un poids pour les Potter, même si cela n'était et ne sera jamais le cas. Il avait toujours tenté de faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il était lui aussi un membre de la famille Potter à part entière, mais ce dernier ne pouvait ou n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'admettre.

Sirius tapait avec force à l'aide d'un marteau sur un crochet qui avait du mal à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il se releva et épongea de la manche son tee shirt, son front humide de sueur.

_-_ Pfffff… Enfin fini… Généralement c'est à ce moment là qu'une superbe fille arrive avec un verre de limonade citronné, _dit il les yeux pétillant avant de reprendre sur une voix moins excitée_, …mais je me contenterais d'un Potter et d'un sac de couchage.

James, amusé, balança le sac de couchage sur Sirius, le renversant en arrière.

_-_ Crétin, _fit il._

Sirius faisait référence à une affiche où une jeune femme apportait une boisson fraîche à un homme qui venait de terminer, épuisé, un dur labeur. Ils l'avaient découvert lors de l'une de leurs escapade dans la ville moldue d'à côté.

Le fait que Sirius fasse référence à cette publicité moldue, montrait extrêmement bien le fait qu'il voulait se dissocier des membres de sa famille en adoptant le contraire de leurs principes.

_-_ C'est moins spacieux que ma chambre mais ça m'a l'air d'être beaucoup plus confortable, _dit Sirius qui était à l'intérieur de la tente. _

James le rejoignit. Il s'adossa contre un pan de la toile tandis que Sirius déroulait le matelas au sol.

James allait dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par la voix lointaine de sa mère qui leur demandait de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_-_ Très bien, _fit Sirius la mine enjouée_, je commençais à mourir de faim.

James et Sirius rejoignirent Mme Potter dans la cuisine qui baignait dans un mélange de parfums plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Elle avait la tête plongée dans les volutes de vapeurs émise d'une casserole en bronze.

Le son d'une cloche se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Mme Potter, sans quitter son nuage de vapeur, sortit sa baguette de son tablier et fit de rapide mouvement avec. La porte du four, à gauche de James s'ouvrit et un plat de pomme de terre et de civet de lapin, parsemé d'aiguilles de pins, le tout reposant sur une couche de beurre fondue lévita jusqu'à sa mère et finalement se plaça sur le recoin de table juste à côté d'elle.

Le visage décoiffé de sa mère émergea alors de la vapeur. Elle glissa le contenu liquide de sa casserole sur le civet, le recouvrant ainsi d'une couleur caramélisé.

_-_ J'espère que c'est ta sauce au caramel-citron maman, s_'exclama James dont la tentation d'aller tremper son doigt dans ce qui restait de sauce dans la casserole était grande._

Elle se retourna, surprise, et leur adressa à tous les deux un léger sourire.

_- _Vous êtes déjà là vous deux, _fit elle surprise_, Je ne pensais pas vous voir apparaître avant une bonne dizaine de minutes. D'après ce que m'a écrit votre cher professeur de métamorphose dans ses nombreuses lettres mensuelles à votre sujet, vous êtes tous les deux sujets à une soudaine surdité lorsqu'il s'agit d'écouter lorsque l'on donne des ordres.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas comme cela Mme Potter, _dit Sirius_, quand il s'agit d'aider, James et moi répondons toujours présent…

_-_ …quand cela ne nous dérange pas, _continua James_,…

_- _…ce qui bizarrement arrive la plupart du temps, _finit Sirius_. Sauf pour ce qui est de passer à table, ce qui est actuellement le cas.

_-_ Et bien sure, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle maman, _compléta James_. Que veux tu que l'on fasse ?  
Le sourire de Mme Potter s'élargit un peu plus.

_-_ Arrêtez de faire les pitres et sortez un nouveau couvert. Puis allez porter le plat sur la table dans le salon, _dit elle en enlevant son tablier_, Je vais aller me changer avant que ton père ne daigne quitter son hôpital. Et faîtes attention, le civet est…Oh !-_elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans ses yeux_- Sirius chéri, j'ai peut être fait une bêtise ! Je ne me rappelle plus si c'est le veau ou le civet que tu n'aimes pas.

_-_ Mme Potter, avec vous derrière les fourneaux, je mangerai de tout sans exception car ce que vous faîte à un goût de paradis, _rassura Sirius d'un ton charmeur ce qui la fit rire._

_-_ Sirius chéri, je t'en pris tu vas me faire rougir, et Acherius croira que j'ai puisé dans sa réserve personnel de vins d'elfe de grand cru.

_-_ Papa a une réserve de vins d'elfe secrète ? _demanda James agréablement surpris_, comment cela se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

_-_ Parce qu'il sait que tu en prendrais et c'est la seule chose au monde qu'il ne veut partager avec personne, sauf avec moi et quelques personnes très proches de lui. Adulte, _précisa t-elle voyant que James allait répliquer._ Et n'essayer pas d'aller la chercher, elle est protégée par des sortilèges et sans utiliser la magie, il est impossible de la trouver. Ah ! Dernière chose le plat est très chaud alors mettez des gants de protection.

Et elle disparut à toute vitesse dans le salon après cette dernière recommandation.

_-_ Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? _Demanda James en se retournant vers Sirius, sourire aux lèvres, qui apparemment avait exactement la même idée que lui._

_-_ Et comment ! _S'exclama Sirius_, une réserve secrète !

_- _Je pense qu'on devrait en voler une ou deux pour fêter nos futurs succès en Quiddicht et coups réussis…

_- _Je ne pense pas alors qu'une ou deux bouteilles suffireront alors…

James sourit. Sirius avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre…

Il retourna dans la cuisine, après avoir mis la table et trouva un Sirius, portant un gant de cuisine à chaque main. L'un était noir, l'autre avait une couleur entre le brun et l'orange.

_-_ Je m'appelle James Potter. Je suis beau garçon, meilleur élève en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et surtout le nouveau capitaine de Quiddicht de Gryffondor. Evans, veux tu sortir avec moi, _commença Sirius en agitant le gant noire avant de reprendre d'une voix efféminée et cette fois en manipulant le gant orange_, Potter, je préférais plutôt sortir avec le calmar géant qu'avec toi s'il n'y avait plus que ce choix là à faire.

_-_ Crétin, _fit James en lui balançant le tablier de sa mère tandis que le jeune homme était mort de rire par son petit manège_. Je n'ai aucune envie que ma mère apprenne ce que je ressens pour Evans.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant alors que Poudlard en entier le sait ? _S'exclama Sirius toujours rieur_, je la vois bien te donner des conseils pour séduire Lily…

_-_ C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne. Je sais que tu ne lui raconteras pas, mais si…

Un bruit de chute retentit alors dans la salle à manger, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le cœur de James s'arrêta. Il crut un instant que sa mère était tombée, mais il fut vite rassuré lorsqu'il entendit distinctement, malgré la cloison, sa voix crier :

_-_ Acherius Potter ! Comment peux tu être aussi têtu !

James s'admit un léger sourire. Son père était rentré, mais d'une manière pas très conventionnelle d'après la voix de sa mère qui se mettait rarement en colère. Heureux de revoir son père il se précipita dans la cuisine avec Sirius à ses talons.

Il découvrit avec stupeur la poussière noire qui flottait dans la pièce, alors que cette dernière était quasiment propre quand il l'avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

Son père était au sol, les vêtements recouverts de suie, se mettant maintenant à genoux. Il sortit un mouchoir propre, qui ne le resta pas longtemps après qu'il l'utilisa pour nettoyer ses lunettes.

Sa mère se tenait debout devant son père. Sous la colère, ses cheveux s'étaient décoiffés une nouvelle fois. Dans un coin de la pièce, Puck éternuait. Il y'avait trop de poussière et sa truffe s'en trouvait affecté.

_-_ Acherius, combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète ? _Gronda Mme Potter_, de ne jamais utiliser les cheminés de l'hôpital. Tu ramènes à chaque fois toute la suie que tes patients ont accumulée en venant se faire consulter. _Mon_ salon n'est pas un dépotoir.

_-_ Ma chérie, j'étais trop fatigué pour transplaner. Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, _fit la voix grave de Mr. Potter en enlevant ses lunettes et l'essuyant avec un nouveau mouchoir propre._

James avait observé qu'à chaque fois que son père se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante il avait pour habitude d'avoir ce tic de retirer ces lunettes et de les fixer tandis qu'il les essuyait avec un tissu.

_-_ Dérangement ? _S'exclama Mme Potter_, tu as recouvert le salon de suie. Et tu trouves comme d'habitude le moyen de chuter à chaque fois que tu sors d'une cheminée.

_-_ Oh, la poudre de cheminette n'est pas un moyen de transport approprié pour un Potter. James, aussi, a quelques problèmes avec pour voyager. Un héritage familial sans le moindre doute. _Fit Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_-_ Oh oh ! Serait ce l'humour si particulier d'un certain Sirius Black qui viendrait me titiller les oreilles, _demanda Mr Potter_, _un léger sourire aux lèvres, en remettant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez._ Sache Sirius que seul un balai, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais est la seule chose considérée comme moyen de transportpar un Potter.

Son père se leva et tourna son visage vers eux.

Acherius Potter avait la même taille que James. Comme son fils il portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux blancs assez court qui laissaient entrevoir que la tignasse éméchée si chère aux Potter ne l'avait pas épargné. Des rides, dues à l'âge, creusaient son visage au niveau du front et à l'extrémité de ses yeux. Son père avait l'allure d'un homme assez vieux, même si il n'avait que cinquante sept ans. Mais cette allure était du en grande partie à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé chaque année en étant guérisseur. Mais soigner était sa passion et pour rien au monde il n'arrêterait de le faire.

James pu lire dans son regard bleu gris assez unique, la joie de voir son fils. Il adressa un grand sourire à son fils qu'il rendit.

_-_ Bonjour James, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure tardive. Pourrais tu aider ton vieux père à se relever. Je n'ai plus mes jambes d'antan avec lequel je pouvais maîtriser n'importe quels Brossdurs… Bonsoir à toi aussi Sirius, - _dit il en s'adressant eu jeune Black tandis que James l'aidait à se relever-_ même si ta présence ici est pour la moins surprenante. Je sais déjà que je vais avoir une histoire passionnante à écouter mais le plus important pour le moment est de…

_-_ Nettoyer le salon de toute la satanée poussière que tu nous as ramené, _fit Mme Potter, dont le visage n'avait pas perdu les traits de son emportement._

Son père s'immobilisa et tourna sa tête tout autour du salon.

_- _J'allais plutôt dire qu'il était temps de passer à table mais il me semble, ma foi, que tu as raison ma chérie, _dit il un ton calme, pas le moindre du monde gêné par les traces de noir sur le mur._

Il sortit une assez longue baguette d'une des poches de son manteau et prononça clairement la formule de nettoyage.

_- Récurvite_

La poussière fut aspirée par la baguette qui dégagea une petite fumée opaque lorsque la formule prit fin. Son père prit une moue intriguée et tapota sa baguette contre sa main.

_-_ Il faudra que j'aille la vérifier chez Ollivander, _fit il_, elle me cause quelques problèmes depuis quelques temps. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y'a quelque chose qui bouche à l'intérieur.

_-_ Avec toute la poussière que tu aspires à chaque fois que tu fais le ménage après avoir pris la poudre de cheminette pour venir ici, ce n'est guère étonnant qu'elle soit obstruée, _marmonna sa mère d'un ton sec, avant de reprendre sur une voix plus forte_. Maintenant que le salon est enfin dans un état _convenable_, je crois que nous pouvons tous passer à table.

James s'installa sur une chaise, en face de son père, et juste à côté de Sirius. L'atmosphère était encore un peu lourde, mais il savait, et il avait raison, que dans moins de deux minutes, tout le monde aurait oublié ce qui s'était passé dans le salon. Ses parents l'écouteraient avec Sirius parler de leur année et riront de leurs facéties comme chaque année. Et les vacances commenceraient alors véritablement…

* * *

_-_ Naaannnnnnn ! 

Harry se redressa en sursaut, haletant. D'un réflexe il prit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur et que la personne qui avait crié n'était autre que…lui.

De lassitude il repoussa ses draps trempés, et posa ses pieds sur le sol.

Son corps et surtout son visage dégoulinaient de sueur, ce qui expliquait l'humidité de ses draps.

Il se leva et rejoignit à pas lent la petite salle qui lui servait de salle de bain. Une chandelle accrochée sur un des murs s'illumina automatiquement d'une lueur faible dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle, éclairant l'espace très limité contenant une douche – caché derrière un vieux rideau – et un lavabo ébréché par endroits.

Il se mit devant le lavabo et s'appuya sur les deux rebords de ce dernier à l'aide de ses mains.

Son torse se gonflait et se dégonflait rapidement sous la tension qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Pas une nuit depuis qu'il était arrivé là, il n'avait été épargné par _ses_ cauchemars. Pas une nuit où il ne se revoyait combattant les elfes noirs, commettre des atrocités inhumaines qui le révoltaient, tuant d'un simple _waddiwasi_ des centaines de personnes.

Et pas une nuit où il ne se revoyait arracher des centaines d'âmes en lançant le sort ultime…

Encore ce soir, il avait revu le visage maléfique des Shäzguls le défiant et s'amusant avec lui comme un vulgaire pantin.

Il était peut être un héros pour les elfes, mais maintenant qu'il était loin de leur monde, il était écoeuré d'avoir été l'acteur de ce massacre et il ne sentait plus héros pour autant. Une envie de vomir le saisit comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Mais que représentait les elfes noirs ou les Shäzguls pour lui ? Rien. Il ne ressentait rien à leur égard. Il en était tout simplement indifférent. Il n'avait pas ressentit de pitié en les tuant. Ce n'était pas leurs visages mort dont il rêvait mais c'était l'acte d'avoir tuer qui le rendait malade.

Par contre tuer un être humain, pourrait lui être beaucoup plus dur à faire mentalement qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement le penser, pour la simple raison qu'ils seraient tous les deux, lui et celui qu'il pourrait tuer, _terriblement_ semblables.

Mais si la sensation lors de l'acte n'était peut être pas la même, le résultat l'était : il avait tué. Et il en était dégoûté…

Aurigia Streisand, la vieille cliente, pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait : qu'il était un jeune homme innocent avec la vie devant lui et qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper de la guerre car ce n'était pas lui de la résoudre et qu'il lui était préférable de jouir de sa jeunesse. Elle pouvait dire tout cela à Harry Thunder, qui était naïf et heureux de vivre, mais elle ne pouvait le dire à Harry Potter.

Ces deux identités lui étaient beaucoup plus utiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Harry Thunder était celui qu'il aurait du être s'il n'avait pas connu toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. C'était son masque d'innocence. Celui avec lequel il profitait de la joie de vivre.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir dans sa chambre, coupé de la société par sa porte, Harry Thunder laissait la place à Harry Potter et alors à ce moment là les peurs et la cupabilitée reprenaient alors le dessus sur le sentiment de naïveté qui avait dominé toute la journée.

Le jour appartenait à Harry Thunder. Harry Potter régnait la nuit.

Le miroir au dessus du lavabo, lui renvoya l'image d'un être au visage pâle, le sien. Les douleurs physiques du combat contre les Shäzguls avaient cicatrisé mais pas les blessures morales… Il souffrait et aucun remède hormis le Temps ne pouvait ne le guérir. Il devait vivre avec cette souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse peut être un jour.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage pour éliminer les traces de sueurs. Le contact de l'eau froide eut l'effet d'un fouet et le réveilla complètement. De toute façon comment pouvait il bien dormir avec ce que son inconscient lui préparait ?

Il se frotta avec vigueur les mains en dessous du filet d'eau, comme s'il voulait se laver de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Il s'essuya avec la serviette et revint dans sa chambre.

Par la pensée il alluma la petite chandelle qui se tenait sur le bureau placé au centre de la pièce. La lumière éclaira un monceaux de parchemins et de livres posé en vrac sur la table.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa devant le bureau. Il commença à lire le premier parchemin qui lui tomba sous le nez et qui s'intitulait : _Principes des sortilèges de Transfert._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore. Suite à une lettre de ce dernier qui lui confirmait qu'il passerait l'examen des Buses la première semaine d'août, il avait demandé à Louise si elle pouvait lui passer les cours de la première année jusqu'à la cinquième année dans les différentes matières sur lesquelles il allait être interrogé en vue de réussir son examen. La jeune vendeuse de Mme Guipure lui avait fourni les cours et les livres de sa cousine qui venait juste de finir sa cinquième année. Les cours étaient soigneusement pris ce qui n'était guère étonnant puisque la dite cousine venait de Serdaigle, et l'écriture ne lui posait pour le moment pas de problème.

Depuis qu'il avait ces cours (ce qui représentait un nombre considérable de parchemins), il avait consacré chaque seconde de son temps libre au projet de réussite de ses Buses.

Il ne pouvait travailler le jour du fait de son occupation chez le glacier, alors dès qu'il finissait son service, il se jetait sur les parchemins et tentaient d'emmagasiner le plus d'information possible. Lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit à la suite de ses cauchemars, comme en ce moment, il en profitait pour revoir tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Bien entendu toutes ces heures de travails l'épuisaient et la fatigue se reflétait sur son visage sous l'aspect de cernes de plus en plus grandes chaque jour. Ils ressentaient exactement ce que Hermione endurait chaque année à l'approche des examens. Pour cacher cette fatigue il avait du acheter qu'une pommade pour rendre invisible les cernes chez l'apothicaire. Le mieux aurait été de s'acheter des potions revigorantes pour palier le manque de sommeil mais ces dernières étaient hors de prix et il ne pouvait se permettre de dépenser un argent qu'il avait absolument besoin pour faire d'autres chose.

Il avait été inquiet au début de ne plus avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, mais en parcourant certains parchemins, il avait été agréablement surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle sa mémoire lui avait fait ressurgir certaines choses tel que les différentes étapes d'une métamorphose ou les propriétés de certaines plantes magiques. Peut être finalement tenait il plus de l'intelligence de ses parents qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ?

Le seul point noir dans l'apprentissage de ces cours fut le non entraînement de la partie pratique des Buses. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour la simple raison qu'il lui fallait être très prudent en ces heures où il n'était pas encore familier avec cette époque.

Il était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il utilisait sa baguette pour lancer un sort. Serait il renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir lancé une formule ? Quel était le moyen qu'utilisait le ministère pour repérer la magie produite par un sorcier de premier cycle ? Ne venant pas de cette époque, le ministère pouvait il repérer sa magie ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui l'embarrassaient au plus haut point.

Il s'était aperçu rapidement que s'il faisait apparaître un feu par sa seule volonté, il ne recevait aucun avertissement de la part du ministère. Mais la magie élémentaire n'était pas très connue des sorciers et Harry était pratiquement sûre que son moyen d'exécution différenciait de celui de la magie commune utilisée avec les baguettes et de par ce fait, le ministère ne pouvait repérer cette magie.

Son regard tomba sur le premier parchemin de la pile qui suivait celui de _Principes des sortilèges de Transfert_ qu'il venait juste de finir de mémoriser. Un léger écoeurement le saisit lorsqu'il lut, à la lueur de la chandelle, le titre du parchemin : _Propriétés de l'utilisation de la peau de salamandre et de la sève de carpinus dans certaines potions curatives._

Il soupira de lassitude : les potions étaient de loin les cours avec lesquels il avait le plus de mal. C'était la seule matière qui lui avait été d'une totale inutilité en Anduin. Il lui fallait maintenant réapprendre tous les principes alchimiques qui lui serviraient dans sa peut être futur carrière d'Auror.

Il s'aperçut rapidement que le parchemin qu'il avait en face des yeux lui était pour le moment ennuyeux et surtout complètement hermétique. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il lisait le premier paragraphe sans comprendre la simple notion qui y était expliquée.

Las, il replia le parchemin : il y passerait un peu plus de temps demain soir. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait comprendre rapidement et passerait au parchemin suivant.

Il débarrassa la table de tous ses écrits et les posa sur son lit. Il avait besoin d'espace pour ce qu'il allait suivre.

Il sortit un petit chaudron en cuivre de sous sa table et le posa sur cette dernière. Il prit ensuite une vielle boîte en bois et la posa à gauche du bureau. Il l'ouvrit : une multitude d'ingrédients étaient répartis en plusieurs compartiments.

Il ramassa une cruche au bas de son lit et alla la remplir d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il dut faire deux allers retours pour avoir la quantité d'eau nécessaire pour remplir le chaudron au niveau qu'il voulait.

Il prit les bûches de la cheminée et les déposa sous le chaudron. Il alluma ensuite un feu mentalement de telle sorte que seul les bûches et le chaudron soient touchés par les flammes. La maîtrise de son élément était un atout considérable : elle lui permettait de ne pas faire flamber la table et d'avoir une meilleure maîtrise de la réalisation de sa potion en donnant au feu une certaine température.

Il ouvrit son livre de potion _Milles herbes et champignon magique _à une page au hasard. Il tomba sur le mode de fabrication de _l'anti florae malifatius,_ un antidote contre le poison produit par certaines plantes magique

Il referma l'ouvrage (tout en plaçant bien un marque page pour retrouver rapidement la bonne page) et commença la confection de son antidote.

Il commença à suivre de mémoire le protocole expérimental.

Après une trentaine de minutes et avoir versé de la poudre de mandragore avec de la poussière de fée, et remué ensuite trois tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, une volute de fumée d'une couleur verte clair accompagné d'une odeur légèrement nauséabonde, qui lui picota le nez, surgit du chaudron.

Il ouvrit son livre pour voir si pour le moment, son début de concoction était bien ou non. Malheureusement au stade où il était, sa potion aurait du être bleu. Il essaya de trouver son erreur et remarqua qu'il avait en fait d'oublier de verser de la sève d'hêtre avant d'ajouter du sang d'Acromentule.

Il prit son chaudron et le vida dans l'évier. Puis il reversa de l'eau dedans et recommença l'expérience jusqu'à obtenir une potion parfaite, ou tout du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Bien que ce n'était pas évident à ce moment la réalisation des potions lui posait moins de problèmes qu'il n'aurait pu le penser même si certains filtres lui paraissaient ardus à faire. La présence de Rogue n'étant plus là pour le déstabiliser, il se sentait libre de faire une erreur sans qu'une critique ne vienne le déstabiliser.

Un rayon de soleil filtra dans la pièce et vint éclairer une partie de son lit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçu au loin le soleil qui peinait à monter dans un ciel baigné entre le rose et le bleu clair.

Il tourna une dernière fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et retira la spatule de son chaudron.

Il essuya son front en sueur à l'aide se sa manche et regarda la mixture de sa potion. Elle était de couleur beige laiteuse. Harry eut un sourire. Le premier depuis des heures. Il avait en fin réussie sa potion après plusieurs tentatives.

Il sortit cinq fioles de sa sacoche et remplit chacune d'elle en les plongeant dans le chaudron.

Il rangea ensuite les précieux flacons dans sa sacoche que lui avait confectionné Lÿn.

Il nettoya le chaudron de bronze et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

En sortant de cette dernière, il s'avança vers le lavabo et s'avisa dans le miroir.

De grandes cernes bleues apparaissaient sous ses yeux et le pire c'est qu'elles empiraient de jour en jour. Il ouvrit un pot qui contenait une sorte de pâte visqueuse beige pâle et en étala une très légère couche sur ces cernes. L'effet fut immédiat : les cernes disparurent sous la couche de « maquillage ». Il se rinça ensuite le visage pour enlever le surplus d'onguent. Personne n'était capable de discerner les cernes ou même la crème.

On ne pouvait combattre complètement les marques de fatigue, mais on pouvait tout du moins les cacher aux yeux de tous.

Il mit sa chemise bleu par dessus son tee shirt blanc avant d'enfiler son short beige puis prit sa sacoche et descendit dans la salle de l'auberge qui était déjà rempli.

_-_ Bonjour Mr Thunder ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? _demanda Tom, le vieil aubergiste de son sourire édenté._

_-_ Aussi bonnes que les autres Tom, _répondit Harry, ce qui était vrai de son point de vue, vu que ses dernières nuits avaient été aussi déplaisantes que cette dernière._

Il s'installa à une table inoccupée et feuilleta le journal qui s'y trouvait. Tom apparut devant lui, portant un tableau comprenant son petit déjeuner habituel avec une tasse de son thé préféré.

_- _Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce, n'est ce pas Mr Thunder ? _Fit Tom l'air heureux en lui mettant sa tasse de thé devant lui._

_-_ Plutôt une belle journée pour vous Tom. Cela devient difficile pour moi de travailler dans ces conditions. J'ai mis plus d'un quart d'heure, hier, à comprendre le parfum de glace que ce sorcier finlandais voulait avoir. J'ai hâte que le Tournoi finisse bientôt pour retrouver un rythme de travail normal, _fit Harry en soufflant de lassitude tandis que Tom arborait toujours son sourire._

_- _Que le Tournoi finisse bientôt ? Ne parlez pas de malheur Mr Thunder ! C'est la fête partout. Je ne me suis plus senti aussi heureux depuis des annéesN'est ce pas une chance pour le commerce que d'accueillir le Tournois ? Le ministre a vraiment eu une bonne idée,_ s'enthousiasma Tom avant de continuer, _je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans ma taverne !

Une cloche sonna au niveau du comptoir.

_-_ Il faut que j'aille m'occuper du petit déjeuner de cette famille française qui me loue trois chambres au premier étage pendant toute la durée du tournoi. Figurez vous qu'ils ne supportent pas manger _salé_ le matin. J'ai du commander de France, par _Cheminée Express_, des _croissants,_ comme ils les appellent, pour les satisfaire.

Tom lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière un groupe de trois sorciers africains qui descendaient les escaliers, parlant avec animation dans un dialecte, inconnue pour Harry, tout en brandissant des tickets pour le Tournoi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle. Une multitude de nationalités y étaient représenté : chinois, japonais, arabes, indiens, éthiopien, ivoirien, yougoslaves, russes, brésilien, etc… Tous les sorciers du monde réuni au même endroit pour un des plus grands événements que connaissait le monde magique. Toutes ses cultures unies pour partager une même passion.

Le Tournoi avait commencé depuis trois jours et Harry avait été impressionné par la foule fréquentant le Chemin de Traverse. Le nombre de clients du glacier avait augmenté et Harry se retrouvait complètement débordé. De plus il lui fallait être, certaines fois, extrêmement patient pour comprendre l'anglais assez inintelligible de certains sorciers. Mais cela ne gâchait en aucun cas l'esprit de fête qui animait tout le monde sorcier anglais. Malgré sa fatigue, il savourait ces étincelles de joie que chaque sorcier transportait dans la rue.

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait et assombrissait son enthousiasme. Et cela tenait en un mot ou plutôt un nom : _Voldemort_.

Ce dernier n'avait plus fais parler de lui depuis l'horrible meurtre du couple de gobelins à Nottingham qu'il avait commis le soir de son arrivé à cette époque.

Le ministre Capricornus Schickard pensait que c'était grâce à ses actions de prévention que Voldemort se tassait, selon lui, dans sa tanière et que sa capture par les aurors n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Harry voulait rire de la bêtise du ministre mais il ne pouvait pas car il était le seul à savoir que la situation était bien plus grave que le monde le pensait.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il savait ce qui allait ce passer, mais qui allait le croire de toute façon? Qu'est ce qui se passerait s'il allait voir les aurors et dire que Voldemort allait attaquer lors de… Il souffla de lassitude. Les aurors le prendraient pour un fou et lui demanderaient comment il savait tout cela. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

Voldemort allait frapper et cela allait faire mal…très mal et personne n'était préparé.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il voulait contrer Voldemort (quoique l'idée fût alléchante mais hélas irréalisable car si Voldemort avait réussi ses attentats dans son passé, alors il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour le contrer puisque l'histoire était _déjà_ écrite.)… mais plutôt tenter de sauver le plus de vie si c'était possible. Après tout il avait peut être fait quelque chose dans son passé, et alors il ne ferait que réécrire l'histoire. Et puis il y'avait autre chose qui le tracassait : sa cicatrice. C'était une autre des énigmes qu'il se posait et dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse. Le lien mentale avec Voldemort existait il à cette époque ? Ce dernier n'avait pas encore envoyé le sortilège mortel : le lien de lui à Voldemort n'existait donc pas. Mais lui avait la cicatrice… Se pouvait il que le lien de Voldemort à lui fonctionne ? Si oui alors il serait le seul à pouvoir accéder à ce que l'autre ressentait : le lien ne marcherait alors que dans un sens unique.

Mais encore fallait il que le lien fonctionne, et heureusement pour la communauté magique, Voldemort n'était pas très actif pour le moment. Enfin ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours…

Il reposa le journal sur la table et se leva pour rejoindre l'arrière boutique. Il rejoignit un groupe de trois personnes dont une tapotait sa baguette contre certaines briques du mur. Ce dernier s'ouvrit, libérant ainsi le passage menant vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'il n'était que huit heures moins le quart, un monde fou se tenait déjà dans l'allée marchande. Il y'avait un nombre incalculable de bousculade mais personne n'en tenait vraiment compte. Les sorciers n'avaient que le tournoi en tête. Qu'un éléphant se balade dans le chemin de traverse, ils ne le remarqueraient même pas.

Il se pressa. Il n'avait qu'un quart d'heure avant l'ouverture du glacier et il voulait avant tout acheter son onguent contre les cernes avant que l'apothicaire ne croule sous les clients.

A pas de course il se dirigea vers la vieille bâtisse à l'aspect sombre et poussa la vieille porte en bois de la boutique. Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre.

L'établissement baignait dans une certaine obscurité. Seul une chandelle sur le comptoir au fond du magasin éclairait cet endroit sombre et humide. Car la fraîcheur et l'obscurité étaient nécessaires pour la bonne conservation des potions.

De tous côtés, des fioles de toutes tailles et de toutes formes se tenaient dressées sur des étagères. Des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient des différents chaudrons repartis dans la pièce et dégageaient un mélange d'odeurs étranges. Au fond de la salle, un vieil homme, les cheveux échevelés se tenait voûté derrière le comptoir. Il leva la tête, et reconnaissant Harry, lui sourit.

_-_ Ah c'est toi mon garçon, _dit il d'une voix basse tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de lui_. Que m'amènes tu de beau aujourd'hui ?

_- _Bonjour Mr Bobbin. Tenez, _fit Harry en sortant de sa sacoche une des fioles contenant la potion qu'il avait confectionné cette nuit. _

L'apothicaire prit la potion des mains et regarda la couleur. Il retira le bouchon de la fiole et huma plusieurs fois cette dernière.

_- _Hum…_ Anti florae malifatius_ sans aucun doute, n'est ce pas mon garçon ? _fit l'apothicaire tout en continuant de renifler tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait à sa question_, elle me semble bien réussi. Combien en as-tu de fioles ?

_-_ Cinq Monsieur, _répondit Harry en les sortant_. Pour combien m'en prenez vous ?

_-_ Quinze mornilles par fiole…Ne sois pas si surpris mon garçon, _fit l'apothicaire en lisant la surprise sur le visage d'Harry_, nous sommes en pleine saison de recrudescence d'intoxication par certaines plantes magiques. Les prix augmentent en conséquence. Je t'en aurai offert cinq mornilles de moins l'hiver dernier. St Mangouste m'en a d'ailleurs commandé plusieurs chaudrons.

Il ouvrit une boîte en bois devant lui et en sortit une pile de mornilles qu'il compta dans sa main.

­_- _Nous disions donc quinze mornilles par fioles ce qui nous fait soixante quinze mornilles ou autrement dit trois gallions et six mornilles, _dit le vieil homme en comptant des pièces dans sa main ridés. _

_-_ En fait je voudrais encore un peu de votre onguent qui masque les cernes, _fit Harry. _J'ai terminé le dernier pot que vous m'avez donné.

_- _Encore un ? _demanda surpris l'apothicaire_. Même les jeunes internes de st Mangouste qui sont d'habitude mes meilleurs clients pour cet onguent n'en ont pas ta consommation alors que leur tâche est plus qu'épuisante. A quoi…

_- _Ne me posez pas de question Mr Bobbin auquel je ne saurai trouvé une réponse qui vous serait cohérente, _coupa Harry d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais là était peut être la conséquence de sa trop grande fatigue qui l'écrasait_, … j'ai fais des choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier, et certains de mes souvenirs sont tenaces.

Il y'eu un blanc de quelques secondesqui suivi les paroles de Harry. Le vieil apothicaire le fixa longuement comme pour l'examiner. Mais le jeune sorcier resta imperturbable. Peut être en avait il trop dit ?

Finalement le vieil apothicaire détourna les yeux et se retira de son comptoir pour s'avancer vers une des étagères à droite de Harry. Une échelle apparut soudainement à l'angle de l'étagère et glissa jusque devant le vieil homme. Il monta à mi hauteur et attrapa une fiole qui contenait un liquide argenté. Il l'a regarda et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne pu saisir.

_-_ Tiens, _dit il en la tendant à Harry_, je pense que ceci fera l'affaire.

Harry regarda la fiole et lança un regard étonné vers l'apothicaire.

_-_ Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne la connaisses pas, _fit le vieil homme_, ce n'est pas une potion très utilisée. Les gens viennent plutôt me voir pour me demander de leur fournir du rêve en bouteille. Tu es le premier à me demander de les faire disparaître.

Le vieil homme fit une pause de quelques secondes tandis qu'Harry tournait délicatement la fiole dans sa main. La couleur de la potion lui rappelait quelque chose et il ne savait pas quoi. Il sentait qu'il avait enfin la solution à ses problèmes nocturnes au bout de ses doigts.

_- _Cette potion a la faculté d'entraver tes rêves en les aspirants,_ repris le vieil homme,_ Mais je dois te prévenir qu'il n'est jamais bon, oh non, il n'est jamais bon d'aller contre son inconscient. Quelques soit tes visions, elles ont une signification importante, mon garçon, et il ne faut surtout pas les négliger. Les combattre ne ferait que les repousser pour quelques temps seulement avant qu'elles ne reviennent en force. Nous méritons ce que nous avons fais de nos vie…

_-_ Sauf quand ce sont les autres qui décident de la votre.

Le vieil apothicaire haussa les sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Harry fit un petit sourire triste. Qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre dans ce monde ?

_- _Je prends la fiole, _fit Harry d'un ton déterminé tandis que le vieil homme poussa un soupir suite à sa réponse_, combien est ce ?

_- _ C'est quatre Gallions, _répondit l'apothicaire sur un ton las_. Une seule goutte avant de dormir. Et je vous déconseille d'en prendre souvent. Ne pas rêver entraîne … certains effets chez les gens. Je…

Le vieil homme devint muet. Harry lui fit signe de continuer sa phrase.

_- _Ce n'est pas à moi de vous prévenir… mais je vous déconseille vraiment d'en prendre. Laissez les choses s'arranger d'elle même mon garçon. Avec le temps les cicatrices disparaissent…

Harry, prit de pitié pour ce vieil homme qui tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lui adressa un dernier sourire et paya les quatre Gallions.

_-_ J'apprécie ce que vous faîte pour moi mais il vaut mieux risquer que rien tenter du tout. Et si danger il y'a, je serai beaucoup plus préparé que vous ne pouvez le penser. Sur ce je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée Mr Bobbin.

Il le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit de la vitrine sombre. L'allée était maintenant bondée. Il devait déjà être plus de huit heures, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il était en retard.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'il avait acheté la fiole. Une semaine sans cauchemar ou vision. Une semaine sans réveil en plein milieu de la nuit. Une semaine sans mettre de l'onguent pour masquer ses cernes.

Un léger problème était tout de même apparu : il n'avait plus le temps de confectionner des potions pour se préparer aux buses. Et même si l'examen arrivait à grand pas, ce qu'il avait réussi durant ses nuits l'avait mis en confiance.

Le tournoi avait continué et avait vu l'accession de William Meadowes, le duelliste anglais, coqueluche de ces derniers, en finale. Jamais depuis une centaine d'année un anglais avait été aussi bien placé pour gagner le tournoi. Les sorciers anglais étaient comme fous : pas un n'échappait à la folie du tournoi que ce soit le plus jeune ou le plus vieux. Il était devenu banal pour Harry de voir des gens défiler dans la glacerie avec le drapeau de la croix de St George s'en servant comme une cape ou d'autres portant un badge ressemblant étrangement à ceux qu'il avait vu lors de sa quatrième année. Meadowes, du fait de son physique, était adulé par les jeunes filles et les plus vieilles. Il n'était pas rare qu'il entende de certaines de ses clientes appartenant à la gente féminine multipliant les projets pour mettre le grappin sur le duelliste. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas au centre de l'agitation, cela le faisait rire, enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à ce qui allait se passer lors de cette finale pour ce pauvre Meadowes…L'effet d'euphorie qui animait les anglais dépasserait pas la finale pensa t-il tristement.

Sous l'effet de pression exercé par Aurigia Streisand (qu'Harry comptait comme la plus fervente supportrice de Meadowes au Royaume Uni), il s'était quand même résigné à porter un badge lui aussi. Le port de ce badge s'était suivi par la découverte d'une sympathie nouvelle par les clients anglais qui étaient ravi qu'il se soit rallié à leur cause, et aussi à des joutes verbales amicales avec les sorciers étrangers qui défendaient leur représentant.

Seul les gobelins dans la rue ne faisaient pas la fête. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à cela. Le souvenir du meurtre de Nottingham, même si plus d'un mois s'était passé depuis, était encore bien présent dans leur tête. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière action de Voldemort et Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi ce meurtre avait il eu lieu. Les journaux ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidés à trouver une réponse. (Le Tournoi remplissait les trois quarts de leur contenu). Pour ses derniers, Voldemort avait simplement besoin d'argent pour sa guerre. C'était la raison la plus logique puisque tout le monde savait que les gobelins gardaient une quantité phénoménale d'or chez eux. Mais cette explication n'était pas cohérente pour Harry : les mangemorts étaient des sang pur et descendaient de familles très riche. Voldemort n'avait qu'à leur demander pour qu'il ait les mains pleines d'argent. Pour Harry la réponse était autre part, mais entre son travail de serveur et ses révisions pour les buses, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cela. De plus depuis qu'il avait pris la potion, il avait le sentiment que sa cicatrice le picotait, mais la sensation était tellement floue qu'il ne savait pas si c'était du à sa conscience qui lui jouait des tours, (un des effets néfastes de la potion), ou tout simplement la connexion avec Voldemort qui fonctionnait bien avec lui. Soit une conséquence de la potion, soit une simple coïncidence…

La cuillère à la main, il retira deux boules à la mangue qu'il déposa dans une assiette. Il enfonça un petit biscuit rond dans une des boules et alla poser le tout sur une table à l'extérieur où venait juste de s'asseoir Aurigia Streisand.

_-_ Tenez Aurigia, _fit Harry en déposant la glace à la mangue_. Faîtes attention c'est très frais…

_-_ Oh rien ne saurait me rafraîchir avec une chaleur pareille, Harry mon petit, _dit la vieille dame en s'attaquant à la glace avec une petite cuillère_. Je suis dans tous mes états : je n'arrive pas me contrôler… Mon cœur palpite à une vitesse folle. Oh par Merlin, comme je suis impatiente !

Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Combien de fois avait il entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui ? Des dizaines de fois, et peut être même des centaines.

La finale était dans toutes les têtes. Même lui avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait : les clients n'arrêtaient pas de l'haranguer pour qu'ils boivent un coup avec eux à la future victoire de Meadowes. D'autres avaient même tenté même de l'emmener avec eux dans leur parade le long de l'allée marchande.

_- _Venez vous asseoir Harry_, dit la vieille dame. _Une jeune compagnie me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs et puis je pense que vous vous êtes assez fatigué pour la journée. Un peu de repos vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Harry sourit à la vieille dame.

_-_ Cela aurait été avec plaisir, Aurigia, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de pointe et je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de laisser Mr Fortarôme tout seul.

Et pour justifier ses dires un groupe de jeunes garçons vint s'installer à une table à ses côtés.

Il se dirigea vers eux et sortit son calepin.

PAN

Une détonation éclata. Une seconde suivit ainsi que des cris suivirent la première. Tous les regards convergèrent anxieusement vers le centre de l'allée.

Une boule de poil noire et blanche jaillit alors parmi la foule. De là où il était, Harry était encore trop loin pour bien distinguer la boule de poil.

Cette dernière semblait avoir la mort aux trousses et tentait de la fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain une lumière rouge frappa le sol deux mètres à côté, ce qui fit sursauter la boule de poil et la fit dévier de sa course.

Un sorcier sale surgit alors de derrière de deux sorciers qu'il avait bousculé pour se trouer un chemin dans l'allée. Il fallu moins d'une seconde à Harry pour ressentir une appréhension négative pour les évènements qui allaient suivre: l'homme ressemblait à ces sorciers crasseux à la réputation mauvaise qui appartenaient aux décors de l'Allée des Embrumes.

_-_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas saleté d'animal ! _Fit le sorcier d'une voix grave tout en bousculant d'autres passants. _

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'animal et lança un nouveau sort. La boule de poil, d'un saut, esquiva de justesse le sort qui explosa à quelques centimètres. Le souffle de l'explosion parvint malheureusement à projeter l'animal contre un tonneau de bois, à moins de trois mètres d'Harry.

C'était un chat, …un simple chat.

Ce dernier, à la surprise de Harry, se remit sur ses pattes mais sonné par le coup il perdit une fois de plus l'équilibre et ne fit que quelques longueurs avant de s'étaler au sol de nouveau.

Le sorcier s'était arrêter de courir et marchait calmement la baguette, chargée de magie, pointée sur le chat avec un sourire pervers presque démoniaque illuminant son visage.

L'appréhension de Harry se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Le sorcier avait bloqué le chat de tel façon à qu'il n'ait plus d'échappatoire possible : devant cette scène ses sentiments l'appelaient à agir, mais sa raison lui imposait de rester neutre.

Le chat venait de se rendre compte de sa situation et commençait à pousser des miaulements craintifs, ce qui fit rire vicieusement le sorcier :

_- _Tu croyais m'échapper ? Oh non on n'échappe pas à Caractacus Beurk_, fit le sorcier retroussant un sourire qui fit découvrir ses dents jaunies._

Le chat voulu s'enfuir mais le sorcier envoya un sort qui ramena le chat devant lui malgré que ce dernier tentait de se retenir au sol avec ses griffes. Mais que pouvait faire ce simple animal face à la magie ?

_- _Que peux tu faire contre moi ? Tu n'es rien. Je peux décider de te laisser vivre ou bien mourir. Tu vas apprendre à obéir et à souffrir. _Acerbitas, prononça t-il._

Le sort frappa le chaton qui s'éleva dans les airs. Le chaton commença à se tordre de douleur, poussant des cris de souffrance qui glaça l'échine de Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde regardait la scène d'un œil de spectateur, comme si c'était particulièrement normal. Seule Aurigia affichait un visage glacial qui ne lui était pas familier. Le chat retomba au sol comme un vulgaire caillou.

Le sorcier ria.

_- _Oh on fais moins le malin maintenant ! Qu'en dis tu ? Tu veux que je continue ?

Le chat émit des miaulements plaintifs et suppliants. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui tentant d'appeler à l'aide. Le vert or de ces yeux en amande rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

Ses sentiments reprirent le dessus : il ressentit la souffrance et la pitié de l'animal. Comment pouvait il rester les bras croisés là alors que cet être l'appelait à l'aide ? Comment pouvait il rester interdit alors qu'il se voyait comme le défenseur des plus faibles ? Pour quelle raison stupide et idiote, ce petit chat devait-il souffrir ? De quel droit cet homme se permettait il de l'utiliser comme souffre douleur ?

Le chat émit une plainte douloureuse. Inconsciemment Harry lâcha son calepin et se dirigea vers le sorcier.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la réponse que je t'attendais. Dommage pour toi. _Acer… !_, _commença à prononcer le sorcier._

Harry retint le bras du sorcier qui cria de surprise. D'un mouvement brusque Harry jeta le sorcier à terre. Ce dernier s'étouffa dans la poussière.

L'instant d'après la raison de Harry resurgit et lui fit prendre conscience de son acte. L'espace de quelques secondes il avait agi selon ces sentiments et non celle de la conscience. Mais au final il ne regrettait pour rien au monde son geste.

Mais dans quelle voie s'était il engagé ? En voyant l'air irrité du sorcier, il su qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et que la voie qu'il avait prise était à sens unique.

_- _Pour qui te prends tu morveux ? _demanda t'il avec un regard noir._

_- _De quel droit faîtes vous souffrir cet animal ? _demanda Harry en répondant à son regard noir._

_- Expelliarmus, lança le sorcier._

Le sort frappa Harry à bout portant. Il fut projeté en arrière. Une masse dur freina sa course et l'envoya au sol, l'assommant à moitié. Il se releva, ressentant plusieurs douleurs au niveau du dos et du visage. Un liquide chaud se répandait sur son menton. Il s'essuya avec sa chemise et observa avec dégoût la tache brunâtre de sang qui était apparu.

Son dos toucha le mur contre lequel il s'était écrasé.

_- _On fait moins le malin ? _fit le sorcier avec le même sourire vicieux que lorsqu'il torturait le chat._

Harry sentait sa magie palpiter sous le coup de la colère. Il voulait montrer à ce pauvre fou de quelle bois il se chauffait mais les lois de premier cycle l'en empêchait pour le moment. S'il attaquait, il pouvait souhaiter la bienvenue aux ennuis.

Il eut le déplaisir de ne pas sentir le bois de sa baguette en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour se rassurer. L'espace d'un instant la panique l'envahit, mais il se rappela qu'il avait été frappé par le sort de désarmement. Sa baguette devait être là, quelque part au sol.

Soudain une masse le prit autour de son cou et le souleva. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il était suspendu à un mètre du sol par cette pression autour du cou qui devenait de plus en plus imposante.

_- _Qui es tu pour venir fouiner dans les affaires des autres_ ? Demanda le sorcier la baguette pointée sur lui._

_- _Harry…Thunder_, suffoqua Harry._

_Il sentait le sang monter vers son visage. La respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile._

_- _Sang de Bourbe… non ? Ton sang impur empeste à dix lieux à la ronde_, renifla le sorcier avec une voix où l'on décelait la répugnance qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Harry._

Il y'eut un éclair blanc et Harry sentit le pression le lâcher. Il retomba au sol.

_- _Laissez ce jeune homme tranquille, _fit la voix sèche d'Aurigia_.

La vieille sorcière s'était levé de son siège et pointait sa baguette légèrement tremblante vers le sorcier.

Harry su que c'était son intervention qui l'avait libéré de l'étreinte du sort.

_-_ Tu vas regretter d'être intervenue vieille femme …

Mais il fut mis à terre par le coup de poing rageur de Harry.

_- _Ne la touchez pas, _gronda Harry_, ou sinon mon _héritage moldu_ pourrait bien salir une nouvelle fois votre visage abjecte.

Il se retourna vers la vieille sorcière le visage légèrement froid :

_- _Et vous Aurigia, je vous remercie d'être intervenu mais maintenant c'est entre lui et moi_, fit Harry. _

Aurigia ne sembla pas très convaincu mais baissa néanmoins sa baguette devant la conviction qui émanait de la voix d'Harry. Elle recula et rejoignit le cercle de gens qui observait avidement le duel comme hyènes attendant avec impatience que l'un déchiquette l'autre.

Harry était néanmoins intrigué du manque de réaction de la part de Florian Fortarôme. Il aurait cru que le glacier lui serait venu en aide, mais il n'avait pas fais le moindre geste. Cependant il était le seul avec certaines personnes, dont Aurigia, qui arboraient un visage soucieux, tandis que tous les autres attendaient la mise en pièce de l'un des deux opposants comme de vulgaires vautours.

Cette pensée révolta Harry. Est-ce que ces gens pouvaient prendre conscience du monde qui les entourait au lieu de s'occuper de leur petite personne et de leur plaisir personnel.

_- _Pas étonnant que Voldemort ait rapidement mis la main sur le pouvoir, _marmonna t-il._

Il se retourna et fixa le sorcier qui s'était relevé.

_- _Tu comptes me battre sans magie ? _fit avec un rire le sorcier._

_- _Je vous ai déjà mis à terre avec un simple coup de poing. Qui vous dit que je ne recommencerai pas ? _fit Harry._

_- Vinculum, fit le sorcier _

Un flot d'étincelles sortit de la baguette du sorcier et s'enroula autour des mains de Harry, les emprisonnant magiquement comme si il portait une paire de menotte.

_- _Et comment vas-tu te battre maintenant que tes mains sont liées, _demanda le sorcier moqueur._

Il leva sa baguette et :

_-__Acerbitas,_ _fit il triomphalement_.

Un éclair noir et blanc surgit et s'agrippa à la main du sorcier et fit dévié cette dernière. Le sort frappa un tonneau derrière Harry qui s'enflamma sous le choc tandis que le sorcier émit une plainte de souffrance. Le jeune chat avait ses dents plantées dans la main du sorcier qui commençait à saigner abondamment. Ce dernier agita nerveusement cette dernière et le chat tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

PAN

Le chat fut expulsé avec force contre un tonneau. Harry se précipita sur le sorcier et le bouscula. Devant la masse imposant qu'était celle de Harry, le sorcier fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il parvint tout de même dans sa chute à lancer un sort d'expulsion sur Harry qui se sentit projeter en arrière contre une échoppe.

La vitrine se brisa sous le choc. Les débris de verres lacérèrent son corps. Il se releva parmi les décombres et aperçut sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui.

_- _Tu vas me payer cela. Toi et ce satanée chat allez souffrir comme jamais vous ne l'avez été auparavant, _cria la voix pleine de rage du sorcier_.

_- _Ca, cela m'étonnerai beaucoup, _dit Harry en remarquant que le sort de ligotage avait disparu._

_- Perpessio_

Harry appela mentalement sa baguette qui voltigea vers sa main et :

_- Protego_

Le bouclier du charme contra le sort qui alla terminer sa course dans le ciel.

Le sorcier paru décontenancé quelques secondes. Harry en profita :

_- Expelliarmus_, _cria t-il._

Le sort frappa le sorcier qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur et glissa au sol tandis qu'Harry rattrapa au vol la baguette de son opposant.

La foule avait retenu son souffle. Le renversement de situation avait étonné tout le monde.

Harry regarda Aurigia qui s'était agenouillé pour ramasser le chat au sol.

Le petit animal était à demi groggy dans ses bras. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

La vieille sorcière eut un petit sourire à Harry malgré son teint légèrement inquiet :

_- _Ca va il est vivant…

Harry posa sa main sur la petite bête qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui murmura, en lui caressant la tête :

_-_ C'est fini, c'est fini maintenant. Tout est terminé…

Le chat releva la tête et donna des coups de langue sur la main d'Harry. Il sourit tristement, comment pouvais t-on violer la pureté d'un être pareille ?

_-_ Je vais arranger ces blessures Harry… Je m'y connais en sort de soin, _fit Aurigia qui avait repris contenance._

Harry enleva sa main et laissa la vieille sorcière faire. Cette dernière posa, avec beaucoup de soins, l'animal sur une des tables. Elle sortit une longue et fine baguette de sa poche et tapota avec celle-ci le corps du chat émettant un léger flot d'étincelle violette à chaque coup.

_- _Tu es pitoyable…jeune crétin, _fit une voix saccadée derrière Harry._

Il se retourna et fixa le sorcier qui se relevait, la main soutenant son dos douloureux (ce qui lui fournit une certaine satisfaction personnelle).

_- _Pas autant que vous, _fit la voix froide d'Aurigia_, vous avez cassé plusieurs côtes à ce chat. Quel être êtes vous pour traiter un chaton de cette sorte ?

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un chat!_ Cracha le sorcier._

La colère éclata dans le corps de Harry. Il n'entendit pas les éclats de verres autour de lui, s'occupant plus de combler le plus rapidement possible l'espace entre lui et le sorcier. Il lui saisit le cou, l'empoignant comme un vulgaire chiffon et le plaqua contre le mur avec force ne souciant pas de la violence du choc. Sa baguette jaillit contre la tempe du sorcier dont le visage de décomposa en découvrant les yeux glacials d'Harry où une étincelle de haine s'était allumé.

_- _Et vous n'êtes qu'un homme ! _Vociféra Harry_.

La phrase « _ce n'est qu'un chat _» l'avait mis hors de lui. Cet homme aussi immonde soit il torturait par pur plaisir. Il se servait d'une vie pour combler la sienne. S'occuper de sa petite personne au détriment des autres. Il détestait ces gens là. Voldemort, ce sorcier et bien d'autres tyrans… Cela le mettait hors de lui…il renforça sa poigne au niveau du cou. Le sorcier commença à étouffer, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Chacun son tour de subir la douleur d'être plus faible que l'autre.

_-_ Lâchez votre baguette, _fit une voix forte derrière lui._

Il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et renforça encore plus sa poigne. Le visage du sorcier était maintenant rouge et ses yeux commencèrent à révulser.

_-_ LACHEZ VOTRE BAGUETTE, _cria une nouvelle fois la voix._

L'instant d'après il sentit son dos le brûler atrocement. La souffrance l'obligea à lâcher sa prise, se pliant sous la douleur.

Il sentit des mains l'agripper et l'emmener vers l'arrière. Il tenta de se défouler mais les bras, car ils s'agissaient de plusieurs personnes, le maîtrisaient parfaitement. Il leva sa tête pour mieux fixer de ses yeux, ceux de ses tortionnaires et eut la surprise de découvrir la représentation d'une baguette d'où jaillissaient trois étoiles : l'insigne de la brigade magique.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait affaire maintenant aux autorités. Dans quel bourbier s'était il encore fourré ?

Il regarda les deux brigadiers qui le tenaient fermement, ne se souciant pas de la douleur qu'ils causaient au jeune sorcier avec leur poigne.

_- _Jacob, venez aider cet homme à se relever, _fit une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme celle qu'il lui avait ordonné de lâcher sa baguette_, et vous Harrysen je vous donne le droit de stupéfier ce type s'il fait le moindre mouvement brusque.

_-_ Compris officier Summerby, _fit la voix de l'homme qui le tenait à sa gauche tandis que l'homme à sa droite l'avait lâché pour rejoindre le sorcier à terre_

Le dénommé Harrysen le lâcha à son tour et le mit en joue avec sa baguette :

_-_ Les mains derrière la tête_, ordonna t-il._

Harry mit ses mains sur sa tête, comme un vulgaire bandit. Le sorcier à terre se vit aider par l'autre brigadier qui lui prit le bras pour le mettre autour de son cou. Le sorcier pointa alors Harry d'un doigt tremblant et dit :

_- _Il…a tenté…de me…tuer !

_- _Mensonge_, s'exclama Harry,_ Ce n'est pas vr…

Un sort lui bloqua la respiration, à la limite de l'étouffement.

_-_ Silence ! s'exclama le brigadier. Harrysen emmenez le et…

PAN

Une nouvelle détonation éclata dans le chemin de traverse et réduit le brouhaha de la foule en un simple silence.

_- _Assez ! _fit une voix calme et puissante à la fois._

Harry se retourna en direction du lieu où avait surgi la voix. La foule s'espaça en un seul et même mouvement pour laisser le passage à un homme, la baguette à la main. Le nouvel arrivant était assez grands, les sourcils broussailleux, et une crinière de cheveux fauves. Il devait être pas loin de la quarantaine. Ses yeux aux regards aigus brillaient d'un reflet jaune derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer et dégageaient une impression de force et d'intelligence. Même sans avoir pu découvrir l'insigne sur le torse, Harry savait en son for intérieur que cet homme ne pouvait être qu'auror.

_- _Scrimgeour que_…, commença l'officier brigadier._

­_-_ Silence Summerby !, _s'exclama l'auror d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique,_ Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Ce sorcier est un simple jeune homme et non un adepte de la magie noire. Il ne va pas massacrer la foule !

_-_ Mais il a tenté de tuer cet homme… Je l'ai vu j'en ai été témoin et contrairement …

_-_ Et contrairement à vous j'ai assisté à l'ensemble des faits qui se sont déroulés ici. A votre avis ce jeune homme a décidé de se casser le nez tout seul ? N'agissez pas avant de réfléchir Summerby ou je vous le promets que vous le regretterez !

Le brigadier rougit de honte. Il regarda Harry avec mépris et fixa de nouveau Scrimgeour avec froideur. Un sourire revanchard apparu sur son visage :

_-_ Si vous avez assisté au duel pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenus ? _Demanda le brigadier_.

Harry fut surpris d'être d'accord avec le scepticisme du brigadier : si l'auror était présent depuis le début du duel, pourquoi n'était il pas intervenus plutôt ?

­_- _J'étais encode bleu_, répondit tout simplement l'auror._

Le brigadier poussa un soupir et perdit la contenance qu'il avait gagnée. Il était le seul qui fut satisfait de la réponse de l'auror. Même les deux autres brigadiers fixaient avec incompréhension leur chef.

_-_ Je me charge de cette affaire Summerby. Aller continuer votre patrouille, et vous, _dit il en s'adressant à la foule_, circulez et allez jacasser ailleurs, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. Circulez. Madame cela vaut pour vous aussi ou sinon je serai de vous conduire au ministère pour non respect des consignes…

Le brigadier jeta un dernier regard noir de rage vers l'auror, lui en voulant de s'être fait rabrouer en public, et fit un signe à ses deux compagnons avant de transplaner.

L'auror s'approcha d'Harry et l'aida à se relever. Il se tourna ensuite vers le sorcier qui avait tenté de filer avec la foule :

_-_ Pas vous Mr Beurk. Restez ici. Nous avons à parler tous les trois.

_-_ Il m'a lâchement attaqué et il m'a tenté de me tuer, _fit le sorcier une nouvelle fois._

­_-_ Oui, je sais, _fit l'auror à la surprise de Harry,_ mais il me semble que vous avez fais de même avec un chat.

_-_ Mais c'est complètement différent ; c'était juste un chat…, _se justifia le sorcier._

_-_ Non ce qui était différent entre vos deux actions, c'est ce qui vous a conduit à les faire, _rectifia l'auror, _vous avez voulu punir ce chat, alors que ce jeune homme a simplement voulu le protéger. Et si vous n'aviez ne serait ce qu'une pincée de morale, vous saurez alors Mr Beurk laquelle des deux actions est louable et l'autre condamnable….

Le sorcier se renfrogna. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct puis releva sa tête et fixa une nouvelle fois l'auror :

_-_ Mais il doit quand même être condamné pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

_-_ Tout comme je pourrai vous accuser pour ce que vous m'avez fais subir, _intervint Harry pour la première fois dans la discussion._ Mais…

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard noir qu'Harry lui rendit.

_-_ Ce que vous avez fais, _continua Harry,_ est d'autant plus condamnable que je suis un sorcier de premier cycle, incapable de me battre magiquement tant que la situation me l'interdit. Je suis donc tout comme ce chat, un être sans protection. Un faible, si je suis votre raisonnement.

­_-_ Mais tu l'es par nature, sang de bourbe !

_-_ Mr Beurk ! _Réprimanda l'auror_.

­_-_ Je m'excuse auror Scrimgeour, _fit le sorcier avec un ton qui montra qu'il ne s'excusait aucunement._

L'auror n'avait pas été dupe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, n'en voyant certainement pas l'utilité.

­_-_ Je pense que qu'aucun de vous deux ne voudrait comparaître devant le Magenmagot. Je vous propose donc d'oublier cette affaire. Faîtes comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Etes-vous d'accord messieurs ?

_- _Je suis d'accord à la seule condition qu'il ne touche plus jamais à ce chat, _fit Harry d'un ton ferme_. Je n'ai pas peur d'aller devant le Magenmagot pour cela.

C'était bien entendu un mensonge, mais Harry pensait qu'avec cet argument il pouvait donner une chance à l'animal de ne plus avoir à faire à cet homme.

_- _Comment …_, commença à se révolter le sorcier. _

_- _Je crois que la demande de ce jeune homme est justifiée, Mr Beurk_, fit l'auror d'un ton posé. _De plus si vous êtes tous les deux confronté au Magenmagot, il va s'en dire Mr Beurk, que vous auriez plus de mal que ce jeune homme à vous faire acquitter, au vu de ce que vous avez fais et surtout…de vos antécédents, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_- _Je… je suis d'accord_, fit le sorcier d'une voix faible après un moment d'attente. _Qu'il… garde la bête. Je voulais m'en débarrasser de toute façon.

Harry eut un sourire de triomphe que même le regard de haine que lui lança le sorcier ne pu réduire.

Le vieux sorcier jeta un regard vers l'auror et voyant que ce dernier était occupé, s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura :

_-_ J'ai des amis puissant, _très_ puissant qui vont te faire regretter de t'être opposé à moi, et on verra bien alors qui rira à ce moment là.

_- _Pauvre fou_, fit Harry d'une voix froide. _Vous ne me faîtes pas peur…

_- _Tu te crois fort avec ton assurance mais tu feras moins le fier quand je t'écraserai comme une vulgaire araignée, sale Sang de Bourbe_, fit le sorcier en faisant mine de broyer quelques choses dans sa main._

Le sorcier disparut dans la seconde suivante dans un « pop » détonnant

Harry se murmura à lui-même :

-Et bien le soi disant _« sang de bourbe » _que je ne suis pas, ne va pas se ménager lors de votre prochaine visite Mr Beurk, et j'en ai bien peur pour vous_, finit il en souriant mystérieusement._

_- _Vous avez tort de sourire ainsi jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de vous sortir indemne de ce duel que vous devez vous considérez pour autant comme invulnérable!_ fit l'auror qui s'était rapproché de lui avant de rajouter, _Il y' a certaines choses dont j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous avant que l'on se quitte. Pourquoi pas autour d'un verre ?

_- _Euh…_, fit Harry surpris de la proposition._

_- _Fortarôme me semble être une bonne idée_, le coupa l'auror qui avait l'air d'avoir tranché pour lui, _Allez vous nettoyer le visage, pour enlevez le sang séché_ - Harry se passa la main sur le visage et s'aperçut que l'auror avait raison- _et désinfecter vos plaies…Je vais prendre commande pendant ce temps là. Qu'est ce que vous voulez prendre ?

_- _Une simple limonade merci_, répondit il un peu désemparé._

_- _Très bien.

L'auror s'installa à une table. Harry ne pu se résoudre qu'à aller se débarbouiller le visage. Visiblement l'auror voulait parler avec lui et cela le préoccupait.

Mais avant de réfléchir à tout cela il devait se soigner.

Fortarôme possédait un cagibi derrière le comptoir qui contenait un évier, un miroir et surtout ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile, une trousse médicale. Il n'était pas rare de se couper les doigts en brisant un verre, d'où la présence de cette trousse.

Il se nettoya les mains. Le contact de l'eau avec les différentes coupures qui cernaient ses bras, le picota légèrement. La partie basse de son visage était recouverte de sang séché par endroit. Une petite entaille au niveau de la joue était responsable de ce flot de sang sur son menton.

Il sortit la trousse qui se trouvait sur une planche en bois collé au mur, et chercha le désinfectant. Il dut en imbiber plusieurs cotons entiers pour désinfecter complètement les blessures. Ses douleurs dans le dos semblaient plus musculaires qu'autre chose, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il prit un léger pansement et le posa sur son entaille sur la joue, sachant que cette dernière disparaîtrait dans les jours suivants. Il ne resterait plus rien, même pas une cicatrice : les pansements magiques avaient certaines particularité comme celle de ne pas laisser de cicatrices, enfin seulement pour les blessures mineures, sinon Maugrey ne serait jamais retrouvé dans l'état où il se trouvait à son époque

Après une dernière vérification, il retourna sur la terrasse pour rejoindre l'auror, prêt à entendre ce que celui-ci avait lui dire. Ce dernier vit Harry et sortit sa baguette magique. D'un geste de cette dernière il tira en arrière la chaise qui était en face de lui et intima Harry à s'y asseoir.

_- _Vous avez commandé ? _demanda Harry. _Sinon je peux m'en occuper moi-même.

_- _Merci beaucoup jeune homme mais Mr Fortarôme s'en ai déjà chargé.

_- _Appelez moi Harry Mr Scrimgeour. Harry Thunder_, compléta t-il en donnant son faux nom._

Mais maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous abordiez le sujet pour lequel on est en train de prendre une limonade autour d'une table…

L'auror retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer lentement avec un pan de sa manche :

_- _Eh bien on peut dire que vous allez droit au but Harry_, dit il en remettant ses lunettes, _très bien…commençons alors.

Florian Fortarôme apparut à ce moment là portant leur consommation et surtout interrompant leur conversation. Harry scruta le visage de l'auror tentant de saisir la moindre expression de ce dernier, puis son regard se porta sur le glacier, mais ce dernier le fuyait des yeux. Il n'avait pas le moindre geste pour l'aider au contraire d'Aurigia.

_- _Ne lui en voulez pas_, fit l'auror d'un ton compatissant après que le glacier soit reparti._

Harry se retourna.

_- _De quoi ?

_- _Dene pas être intervenu… Il ne possède pas votre naïveté et votre complète inconscience, _fit l'auror lentement pour mieux peser ses mots. _

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_- _Inconscience, vraiment ?_ fit Harry sceptique, _La prochaine fois que je verrais quelqu'un en détresse je ferais en sorte de ne pas intervenir. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, en effet…

Le regard de l'auror se durcit, sa tête sembla s'être redresser légèrement.

_- _Ce n'est pas de cette irresponsabilité là dont je veux vous parler et je sais que vous me comprenez très bien Mr Thunder. Vous avez l'air d'avoir plus de jugeotte que la moitié de la population.

L'auror porta son verre à ses lèvres.

_- _Cette inconscience que je vous attribue_, commença l'auror après avoir déposé son verre sur la table_, vient du fait que vous vous êtes jeté dans une bataille sans savoir une idée quelconque de votre adversaire.

_- _Vous avez raison Mr Scrimgeour sur ce point. Je ne savais pas qui était mon adversaire, et je ne tiens pas à devenir une de ses relations intimes maintenant que les présentations ont été faîte_, dit il amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux, _mais il se trouve que j'étais complètement conscient de ce que je faisais. Ce n'est pas pour l'adversaire que je me suis battu, c'est pour faire ce que je devais faire. Mais il me semble que je sois le seul à avoir agi, à trouver cela normal que l'on torture simplement pour corriger.

_- _Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui voulait corriger cette faute. Vous êtes le seul qui pouvait. Là est toute la nuance car il y'a une chose que même maintenant vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre c'est combien Caractarus Beurk est puissant et dangereux pour tout ceux qui sont sur son chemin. C'est pour cela que Fortarôme n'est pas intervenu. Il était trop effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il contrôle l'allée des Embrumes et de ce fait il s'attire les faveurs de certaines personnes… et dans ces temps sombres, mieux vaut ne pas être dans leur ligne de mires. Entre nous, il n'est pas bon d'avoir les mangemorts contre soi.

_- _Les mangemorts ?_ demanda Harry._

L'espace d'un instant il fut surpris. Mais après tout, maintenant qu'il se souvenait d'un épisode avec Malefoy si Barjow avait de très bonne relation avec les Malefoy, alors Beurk son associé devait en avoir aussi. Ainsi les amis dont parlait Beurk étaient les mangemorts. Diable il allait les avoir sur le dos plutôt que prévu.

_- _Oui les mangemorts_, répondit l'auror croyant avoir déceler de la peur chez le jeune sorcier. _Vous commencez à entrevoir l'ampleur de votre implication dans ce duel. Les menaces qu'il a proféré contre vous ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et je vous conseille de…

_- _Voldemort et ses sbires ne me font pas peur_, coupa Harry._

Son ton était calme et puissant à la fois. Ce qui provoqua une étrange réaction chez l'auror qui sembla pendant un instant interdit. Mais il n'avait pas tressaillis à la mention du mage noir. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, ses yeux se mirent à scruter plus sérieusement Harry.

_- _Vous êtes…

- Inconscient ?_ fit Harry amusé sans véritablement l'être_, non je ne le suis plus. Je sais plus que quiconque dans cette rue combien Voldemort est puissant. Il n'est pas un vulgaire mage noir de pacotille pour lequel le fait passer votre ministre. Il est plus dangereux que cela, beaucoup plus dangereux mais personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Et puis je sais me défendre et j'aurais pu finir le duel dès les premiers instants mais ses fichus décrets sur l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie chez les sorciers d'un premier cycle m'ont empêcher d'agir comme je le voulais. Ce n'est pas moi l'inconscient. Ce sont tous ceux qui pensent que je le suis et si je suis amener à me battre _– une lueur de puissance s'illumina dans son regard- _il se peut que l'issue du combat ne soit aucunement celle auquel vous pensez. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ce que les gens peuvent penser.

Il s'arrêta pour boire un peu.

_- _En effet_, fit l'auror en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, _vous semblez savoir vous débrouiller et encaisser les coups…

Il pointa du regard les avants bras de Harry couvertes de coupures.

_- _Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu plutôt?_ demanda soudainement Harry._

L'auror prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

_- _Je ne pouvais pas, _fit il simplement. _J'étais en mission.

Mais l'auror resta énigmatique ce qu'Harry respecta même s'il se sentait frustré de ne pas en savoir plus.

Une légère voix le fit sursauter. Il se redressa : l'auror venait de sortir de sa poche un de ses miroirs que Sirius lui avait donné quelques mois auparavant. De nouveau la voix parla et cette fois plus clairement. Le ton ne lui était pas étranger. Il savait qu'il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

_- _Scrimgeour, où en êtes vous dans votre mission ?,_ demanda la voix rocailleuse. _

_- _Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ce n'est qu'une question de temps,_ répondit l'auror. _Et il est possible que l'on en attrape certains.

_- _Vraiment ?

_- _Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer pour le moment,_ fit l'auror en levant les yeux en direction de Harry._

Le jeune sorcier faisait mine de ne pas écouter la conversation, mais il savait qu'il ne dupait pas l'auror. Il leva son verre pour le finir.

_- _Vous avez raison Scrimgeour. Vigilance constante! Et…

_- _Kopf…Kopf_, s'étouffa Harry avec sa limonade._

L'auror leva les yeux vers lui l'air suspicieux.

_- _Je me suis étouffé…_, fit Harry en tentant de retrouver sa respiration._

L'auror l'observa encore un instant avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Maintenant la voix lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Comment se faisait il qu'il n'ait pas pu la reconnaître automatiquement ? Vigilance constante… C'était Maugrey. Et à cette époque il était l'un des plus puissant auror… encore une personne qu'il connaissait et qui faisait surface. C'était son monde sans vraiment l'être. Vingt ans seulement séparaient les deux époques et tout était différent.

La voix puissante de Scrimgeour le ramena à la réalité :

_- _Très bien je lui ferais passer le message….

_- _Faîtes le plus rapidement possible et venez me rejoindre à la salle du duel me faire votre rapport. Cela commence à grouiller de monde et on commence à être débordé.

Le miroir grésilla et l'auror le remit dans sa poche. Il croisa le regard de Harry et dit avec un petit sourire :

_- _Comme vous l'avez entendu, je vais devoir vous laisser. Peut être que nous pourrons continuer cette conversation un autre jour. Mais avant de partir…

L'auror sortit un petit triangle noir de sa poche. Il le tapota à l'aide de sa baguette. L'objet s'illumina l'espace de quelques secondes, puis reprit son apparence sombre.

_- _Tenez_, fit l'auror en tendant l'objet, _si vous avez un problème un jour, serrez le très fort dans votre main et j'apparaîtrais.Et tenez aussi ceci…

Avec l'objet, l'auror lui avez tendit une petite pile de mornilles. Harry le regarda intrigué.

_- _Vous êtes bien le serveur de Fortarôme, non ? Cela devrait régler les consommations.

_- _En effet,_ répondit Harry. _Merci en faisant glisser l'argent dans sa poche tachant de ne pas l'oublier de le mettre dans la caisse plus tard

L'auror se leva, prêt à partir

_- _Merci pour cette conservation jeune homme.

_- _Merci à vous pour le verreEt bonne chance pour ce soir… vous allez en avoir besoin, _finit il dans un murmure inaudible._

L'auror sourit et se dirigea vers l'allée, tandis qu'Harry le regardait partir.

_- _Une dernière chose_, fit l'auror en s'arrêtant. _

Il tournant sa tête en direction d'Harry :

_- _Le ministère n'a pas la faculté de trouver le responsable d'un quelconque acte magique dans un endroit peuplé de sorcier._ – Il redressa légèrement son chapeau laissant découvrir un peu plus son visage- _Je pense que cela pourrait vous servir…

Il sourit mystérieusement et disparu l'instant d'après, en transplanant, laissant un Harry interdit par cette dernière confession qui pourrait se révéler très utile à vrai dire.

Il se sentait désormais…libre…libre de pratiquer de la magie, ce qui signifiait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait…tant que personne ne le remarquait.

Alors qu'il essuyait la table, que l'auror et lui avait occupé, une boule de poil noire et blanche, qu'il reconnut comme le chaton, vint l'interrompre dans son travail.

_- _Salut toi_, dit il en lui prodiguant une caresse que le chat sembla apprécier, _tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme malgré… _– il fixa une des pattes du chat_-…ce bandage qui t'empêche d'utiliser de marcher convenablement.

Il leva son regard vers Aurigia qui venait d'arriver.

_- _Je n'avais plus de désinfectant, j'ai du aller en acheter à la boutique animalière près de l'herboriste,_ fit elle en s'asseyant. _Par contre je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous soigner, vous vous en êtes occupé tout seul à ce que je vois. Très seyant ce pansement.

Harry sourit à la remarque de la vieille sorcière. Il prit ensuite le chaton dans ses bras où ce dernier commença à jouer avec ses mains, tentant de les attraper avec ses pattes.

_- _Je suis content qu'il ne s'en soit ressorti qu'avec cette blessure_, fit la vieille sorcière. _Il est résistant pour son jeune âge. C'est un Skogatt norvégien. Une bête très intelligente d'après ce que m'a dit la vendeuse de l'animalerie.

_- _Je trouve qu'il s'est bien défendu…Un vrai petit griffon_, rajouta-il en se rappelant d'Anduin._

La vieille sorcière ne tilta pas.

_- _Vous aussi Harry, mon garçon, vous avez fais preuve de courage pour affronter ce…démon.

_- _Merci à vous de m'avoir aidé_, remercia Harry. _Vous m'avez sorti d'un mauvais pas

_- _C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire et il n'y a pas de grand mérite à cela alors que s'opposer à une cause qui semble injuste l'est. Vous êtes paré pour devenir un grand sorcier Harry. Je sens ces choses là…

Cette remarque le fit baisser les yeux, sa nature modeste ressurgissant, même s'il commençait à être habituer.

_- _Heureusement que vous étiez là, je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où ce monstre serait allé.

_- _Mieux vaut ne pas l'imaginer. Il est inutile de revenir sur un évènement qui ne s'est jamais déroulé.

_- _Il a même faillit vous blesser gravement et…

_- _Il n'a pas réussi. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour moi…

_- _Il n'en restera pas là.

_- _Je sais et je le surprendrai à ce moment pour remettre les choses à leur place. N'ayez pas peur, je sais ce que je fais… J'ai réussi à me sortir du duel d'aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi pas à celui de demain ?

Il regarda l'horloge suspendue devant une vitrine en face.

_- _Vous devriez rentrer Aurigia. Le duel va bientôt commencer et je ne pense pas que vous voudriez en rater une seule minute. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je m'en sors toujours très bien tout seul…

_- _Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne voulez pas que je reste encore un peu avec vous ?

_- _Non,_ fit Harry avec un sourire_, j'ai mes Buses à travailler. Enfin surtout des potions.

Elle se leva et lui décrocha un sourire :

_- _Une belle soirée en perspective…

_- _En effet_, fit Harry avec une moue en sachant que cela n'allait pas être le cas. _J'aurai préféré mon oreiller mais c'est mon chaudron qui va le remplacer la plus grande partie de la nuit !

_- _J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera de lui trouver un nom Harry…

Harry l'a regarda légèrement surpris. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié la présence du chaton dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux et commencé à ronronner. Harry releva la tête vers la vieille sorcière. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée semblait surgir à la surface.  
_- _Donner un nom…pourquoi ?  
Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, ses yeux pétillant de malice :_  
- _Simplement parce qu'il vous a adopté. A vous d'en faire autant…

* * *

_- _James ! Sirius dépêchez vous de descendre_, cria Dorea Potter du bas de l'escalier. _Acherius commence à paniquer à l'idée d'arriver seulement une heure à l'avance. 

Un marmonnement, provenant du salon, d'où seul les mots « _n'importe quoi_» furent audible, se fit entendre à la suite de la plaisanterie de la mère.

_- _On arrive !_ répondit James de sa chambre. _Juste un truc à finir avec Sirius et on descend.

Effectivement, trente secondes après, un grondement se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Sirius jaillit, portant le drapeau de la maison Gryffondor. James suivit d'un bond et atterrit juste devant sa mère.

_- _Merlin, James ! Combien de fois vais-je te répéter de ne jamais sauter de l'escalier ?_ Se plaignit sa mère. _Tu vas te rompre le cou un jour ou l'autre…

James l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir donner une telle frayeur.

_- _Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à descendre ?_ Demanda t'elle. _Vous êtes prêt depuis que le soleil s'est levé ce matin…

_- _On envoyait les lettres pour Remus et Peter,_ répondit James. _

_- _Une lettre pour Remus et Peter, vraiment ?_ Fit sa mère. _Ce ne serait plutôt pas pour une certaine Lily Evans ?

Le visage de James vira au rouge dans la seconde tandis que Sirius, amusé, laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

_- _Laisses moi tranquille avec cette histoire maman_, fit James légèrement irrité. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as lu certaines lettres qui n'étaient pas t'adressées que cela te donne le droit de te mêler de ma vie privé.

Les lettres en questions ou plutôt « _la_ » lettre, puisqu'il y'en avait qu'une et une seule, était destinée à Lily Evans, écrite il y'a quelques jours, et dans laquelle il exposait ses sentiments à la jeune fille et lui demandait de sortir avec lui pour la énième fois.

Sa mère en les cherchant pour venir dîner, était tombé sur la lettre et n'avait pu résister à la tentation de titiller son fils sur Lily Evans à la grande joie de Sirius qui en avait profité pour s'exprimer sur la relation James-Lily au grand détriment de James qui s'était juré de se venger un jour de cette trahison de son ami.

_- _Il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir certaines choses James,_ continua sa mère._ Et…

_- _Je pense que cela devrait suffire Dorea si tu ne veux pas que ton fils te fasse la tête le reste des vacances_, l'interrompit Acherius Potter surgissant devant eux dans son plus beau manteau de sorcier. _… Maintenant que l'on est enfin au complet je crois que nous pouvons partir. Sirius je ne pense pas qu'il soit absolument nécessaire de prendre le drapeau de Gryffondor…

_- _James et moi voulons juste apporte notre petite touche personnelle à la soirée Mr Potter_, fit Sirius sans en dire plus._

Son père les regarda tous les deux tentant de s'immiscer dans leurs pensées afin de découvrir quel coup ils mijotaient.

_- _Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquez. Le professeur McGonagall a complètement raison sur ce point là, vous ne changerez jamais… _soupira t-il amusé. _Néanmoins ne faîtes rien qui puisses me donner honte ou j'aurai le regret d'annoncer à tous le monde qu'il n'y'a jamais eu de relations entre nos trois personnes… maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre dehors. Nous allons marcher un peu, il est impossible de transplaner du jardin et de la maison.

_- _Transplaner ? Mais nous n'avons pas le permis Sirius et moi, _fit James alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés d'une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison. _Comment allons nous faire ?

_- _Transplanage d'escorte_, répondit sa mère. _Vous n'avez rien à faire hormis celle de ne pas nous lâcher. D'ailleurs je crois que nous pouvons transplaner maintenant Acherius. Nous sommes assez éloigné de la maison…Sirius, prends la main d'Acherius et toi James prends la mienne.

Il fit comme sa mère lui dit et saisit sa main. Tout devint instantanément floue autour de lui. Une pression immense s'exerça sur tout son corps puis il se sentit aspirer à toute vitesse sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue l'aspiration cessa. N'ayant plus le sens de l'équilibre, il s'affala sur un sol dur et froid.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais un flot de flash aveuglant et une clameur soudaine surgirent du néant et le déstabilisèrent complètement.

_- _Eh bien je vois qu'il n'y a pas que la poudre de cheminette qui ne te réussit pas,_ fit la voix amusée de Sirius parmi le brouhaha. _

_- _Aide moi à me relever plutôt qu'à ricaner,_ dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main dans le vide._

Il sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne et le tirer vers le haut. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il était normale que sa vue ait été floue : on ne pouvait pas passer de l'obscurité totale de son jardin à la luminosité éclatante de ce lieu sans que l'on ne subisse certaines conséquences.

Il fut surprit du monde autour de lui. Jamais, et même à Poudlard, il n'avait vu autant de monde par mètre carré. De très nombreux drapeaux anglais flottaient accompagné par un grand nombre de drapeau norvégien. Les sorciers riaient, criaient, chantaient…pas étonnant qu'il y'ait autant de bruit…

Au milieu du hall il reconnut la fontaine de fraternité, qui caractérisait l'entrée du ministère de la Magie. Le ministère était en effet le seul endroit par lequel on pouvait accéder à la salle de duel par un pan entier d'un mur du hall gardé très étroitement par un régiment entier d'auror.

Par souci de sécurité et de protection, aux vues de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois en Angleterre, la communauté internationale avait obligé le premier ministre à ériger de nombreuses protections pour que tout se passe dans une sécurité totale.

La salle de Duel était maintenant l'un des endroits les plus surs au monde. Tout comme Poudlard, il était impossible d'y transplaner ou d'y apparaître par d'autres moyens tel que les portoloins. Mêmes les plus puissants sorciers auraient du mal à percer les protections…

Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, et Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. L'euphorie qui les animait était d'une telle intensité que James se sentit briller de l'extérieur…

_- _J'espère n'avoir pas trop été ridicule à terre… Imagine que Servilus m'ait vu…

_- _Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait de quoi s'acheter un billet,_ ricana Sirius. _Quoique en revendant la tonne de graisse que contienne ces cheveux, il pourrait faire fortune…

James suivit son ami dans son rire.

_- _Je vous ai déjà demander de ne pas rire à propos de ce jeune homme,_ fit Mme Potter sur un ton de compassion, _Imaginez que cela soit l'un de vous deux !

_-_Arrêtes de nous faire cupabiliser maman,_ fit James. _De toute façon c'est lui qui a décidé d'être ainsi…

_- _Ca tu n'en sais rien du tout James. Comme tu ne le fréquentes pas, je doute que tu saches qu'il est réellement…

_- _A mon avis_, fit Sirius sur un ton assez sérieux, _c'est un vampire. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Le fait qu'il ressemble à une chauve souris par exemple…

_- _Sirius !_ Réprimanda Mme Potter tandis que les deux jeunes hommes repartirent de plus belle._

Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un « _pop_ » qui précéda l'apparition de Mr Potter, un peu rouge, devant eux.

James lui demanda surpris de son arrivée :

_- _Où étais tu passé ?

_- _J'ai…hum…oublié les billets à la maison.

_- _A force de vérifier toutes les cinq minutes si les billets étaient bien dans sa poche il a fini par les oublier, _fit sa mère amusée. _Oh Acherius, tu ne changeras jamais…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de les encourager tous à se diriger vers le mur qui leur permettrait de se retrouver dans la salle de duel :

_- _Maintenant que l'on a les billets je crois que nous pouvons y aller et assister à la finale. Acherius, donnes leur leurs billets sinon ils seront incapable de passer à travers le mur.

Son père sortit son portefeuille d'où dépassaient les quatre papiers cartonnés argentés qui représentaient beaucoup plus qu'une récompense pour James, puisque en réalité ces quatre billets étaient leurs récompenses à lui et à Sirius…

_Flashback_

Alors qu'il venait juste de finir de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre Sirius dans le jardin, il fut surprit de l'apparition d'un hibou, qu'il ne connaissait pas, à sa fenêtre. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu l'enveloppe portant le sceau officiel du ministère, il s'immobilisa, tétanisé, sachant avant même de l'ouvrir ce que l'enveloppe contenait : ses résultats aux Buses. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer sous la pression…

Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des semaines et il n'est plus du tout sure aujourd'hui de vouloir connaître ses résultats. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne serait jamais angoissé à l'idée de les découvrir mais il avait eu tort et il paniquait maintenant à l'idée d'avoir échouer. Il avait eu beau se moquer de Peter qui s'inquiétait après chaque examen, ne sachant plus ce qu'il avait mis, mais en définitive lui aussi ressentait désormais ce doute… Avait il été assez persuasif dans ses réponses ? Avait il oublié certains détails ? Avait il bien réussi ses sorts ?

Il n'en savait plus rien et il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il était comme ailleurs, dans une autre dimension où seul lui et cette lettre existait…

Le hibou tapota une nouvelle fois contre sa fenêtre, légèrement énervé qu'il ne l'allège pas de son fardeau. La main crispé sur la poignée, il ouvrit la fenêtre, et détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, bientôt suivi par un de ses compagnons qui s'échappait de la tente où dormait Sirius. Il eut une pensée pour son ami qui sûrement, était en train de découvrir ces résultats.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main

_- James Potter, Bewitched Garden, lut il sur l'enveloppe._

Plus rien à ce moment n'existait hormis cette lettre. Ce n'était que du papier et pourtant il sentait le poids énorme qu'elle représentait pour lui, pour son futur…

A tâtons, il déchira lentement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. Son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi excité : il crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance en soufflant un grand coup puis il déplia, les mains légèrement tremblantes et moites, la lettre :

_Mr James Potter, _

_Les résultats suivants son ceux que vous avez obtenus au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Universel._

_Nous vous rappelons que vous êtes admis si vous obtenez les notes suivantes : Optimal (O), Effort Exceptionnel (E) et Acceptable (A). Au contraire vous êtes recalé si vous obtenez : Piètre (P), Désolant (D) ou Troll (T)._

_Voici les notes que vous avez reçues par matière:_

_- Astronomie : E_

_- Arithmancie : E_

_- Botanique : E_

_- Défense contre les forces du Mal : E _

_- Histoire de la Magie : A_

_- Métamorphose : O_

_- Potions : E_

_- Sortilèges : O_

_- Soins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

Il dut se reprendre à trois fois pour lire ses résultats pour se rendre réellement compte que c'était réellement ces notes… Il savait qu'il avait réussi mais le voir écrit sur papier, le mettait dans un état d'euphorie qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec ses victoires au Quiddicht !

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirés comme jamais et le sentiment de joie qui régnait dans tous son corps le fit tressaillir.

Ne tenant plus sur place il courut à sa porte pour prévenir Sirius, mais ce dernier était déjà sur le palier de sa chambre, le visage rouge, les yeux pétillants et arborant un sourire aussi immense que le sien

D'un seul regard, ils comprirent la réussite de l'autre…et commencèrent une bataille de polochon, soulagé et heureux que tout ceci soit terminé.

Mais le meilleur moment de la journée resta le soir quand ses parents, prévenu par une lettre, revinrent arborant un visage radieux qui augmenta encore plus la fierté de James.

Ils leur avaient tendu deux papiers argentés.

_- _C'est pour vos très bons résultats aux BUSES_, fit Mme Potter avec un sourire en leur tendant les papiers argentés. _Il faut bien vous féliciter pour tout le travail que vous avez fourni. Acherius et moi sommes très fier de vous deux !

James ne pouvait en croire ses yeux…Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient estomaqués par ce qu'ils tenaient dans leur main : des places pour la finale du tournoi mondiale de Duel !

L'émotion le saisit et il se jeta dans les bras de ses parents pour les remercier de ce cadeau grandiose. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux et chamboulé en une seule journée.

Sirius, tout penaud, quand à lui ne savait pas quoi faire et regardait ses pieds. James savait que son ami était très gêné par l'offrande des Potter.

_- _Vous n'auriez pas du Mme Potter, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je ne suis pas…

_- _Tu sais très bien que je te considère comme mon second fils_, fit Mme Potter en serrant le jeune homme dans ces bras. _Tu fais partis de notre famille dorénavant et je suis très fier de toi alors il n'y a pas de « mais » ou de je ne sais quoi car tu mérites ce cadeau…

Alors pour la première fois depuis que Sirius connaissait les Potter, il serra, à la grande surprise de tous, chacun des deux parents dans ses bras et les embrassa…

_Fin du Flashback_

_- _Aie ! Vous pourriez faire attention où vous mettez les pieds !

_- _Unnskylde ungdom_, fit le robuste sorcier, norvégien visiblement, qui venait de lui écraser les pieds. _

James fit un signe de tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Après avoir s'être fait écraser six fois les pieds dont quatre fois par des sorciers norvégiens, il avait fini par apprendre à s'excuser dans la langue nordique à force qu'on lui dise.

C'était la cohue complète. Les gens étaient euphoriques et débordaient d'enthousiasme. Les aurors semblaient avoir du mal à contenir toute cette agitation mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Ils avaient une parfaite maîtrise de la masse qui se trouvait devant eux et personne ne traversait le mur sans leur consentement.

Il avait perdu Sirius et ses parents dans la cohue mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ils avaient déjà franchir le mur et il aurait été avec eux si un groupe de sorciers anglais n'avaient pas fais leur farandole autour de lui, les entraînant contre son gré dans leur danse.

_- _Ne bougez pas jeune homme_, fit un auror devant lui qui passa le long de son corps une longue tige en métal_. C'est bon vous pouvez passer !

James lui adressa en retour un sourire et traversa le mur que se tenait devant lui comme si ce n'était qu'un simple rideau à soulever. Il eut la même sensation qu'avec le mur qui permettait de rejoindre la voie 9 ¾.

Il arriva dans un hall encore plus grand et plus haut que celui du ministère, mais avec beaucoup plus de monde, vu le nombre de drapeau qui flottait dans l'air.

Des animations avaient lieu un peu partout autour de lui : il y'avait des cracheurs de feu qui pouvaient donner des formes animales à leur jet, des étalages de friandises et de boissons, et des stands tenus par des gobelins où l'on pouvait prendre des paries le tout accompagné de musique par plusieurs petits groupes parsemé dans tous les coins. Il y'avait même un étalage où des animaux magique des quatre coins du monde étaient exposés.

_- _Eh James ! Par ici_ ! fit une voix à sa gauche._

Il se tourna et aperçu Charlie Peakes, un garçon blond de la même année que lui et jouant dans l'équipe de Quiddicht de Serdaigle comme Poursuiveur, assis à une table en train de boire à une chope. Il était accompagné par un autre garçon, un peu plus grand que lui et qui se nommait Francis Ackerley ainsi que deux filles que James n'avait jamais vu.

_- _Salut Charlie_, dit il avec un sourire en les rejoignant. _C'est la folie ici. J'ai même réussi à perdre Sirius.

_- _Sirius ?_ fit Charlie étonné, _mais…il est derrière toi.

James surprit, regarda derrière lui et en effet Sirius se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui, son drapeau de Gryffondor fouettant dans l'air se faisant entraîner par la foule dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

_- _Sirius_, cria James en secouant sa main. _On est ici !!

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec un drapeau de Gryffondor ?_ demanda Charlie un peu surpris_. Est-ce qu'il sait au moins James que c'est une finale international et non interpoudlarienne ?

James haussa les épaules, impuissant :

_- _Tu connais Sirius… Toujours à trouver le détail qui fait…original on va dire… juste pour se distinguer des autres…

Sirius se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire, saluant d'un mouvement de la tête ses deux condisciples de Poudlard et les deux filles qui leur demandant comment elles s'appelaient.

_- _Te bile pas Sirius_, fit Charlie. _Elles sont norvégienne et ne connaissent pas un seul mot d'anglais. D'ailleurs tu saurais dire quelque chose en Norvégien, toi

_- _Unnskyld trykke oppa din fot_, fit James surprenant les trois sorciers tandis que les deux norvégienne laissèrent échapper un léger rire, _mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela convienne à toute les situations…

_- _Ah et pourquoi cela_ ? demanda Sirius amusé._

_- _Tout simplement parce que cela veut dire _« excusez moi de vous avoir marché sur le pied ! ». _A force de l'entendre une dizaine de fois cela commence à rentrer

_- _Peut être qu'Evans devrait te répondre en norvégien pour que tu arrêtes de lui demander de sortir avec toi. Tu comprendrais peut être alors…

James donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son ami, apprécient moyennement son humour tandis que Charlie et Francis riaient.

James ne fut pas le seul à apprécier puisque les deux jeunes norvégiennes se sentant ignorées et exclues désormais de la discussion s'en allèrent au grand désarroi des deux Serdaigles, laissant leurs places vides.

_- _Bon_, fit Charlie un peu dépité, _vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir et prendre un verre? On a encore vingt minutes avant que le duel ne commence…

_- _Qu'est ce que vous avez pris

_- _Whisky Pur Feu_, répondit Francis_ _en tendant son verre à Sirius._

Ce dernier le renifla et repoussa la main du Serdaigle, un peu dégoûté:

_- _Il n'a pas l'air fameux...

Les deux Serdaigles haussèrent des épaules.

_- _… et puis nous devons y aller avant que tous les retardataires arrivent en masse et écrasent les pieds de James déjà salement amoché…Aie_ ! Rajouta t'il après que James lui ai donné une seconde tape derrière la tête. _Allez passez une bonne soirée les gars !

_- _A une prochaine fois_, firent ils._

_- _Il était plus cordial que la dernière fois lorsque tu l'as écrasé en marquant tes quatorze buts_, commença Sirius quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de leurs amis. _

_- _En effet… Qu'est ce que tu veux acheter ?

Armés des kilos de confiserie qu'ils s'étaient achetés, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de duel qui était déjà à moitié remplie.

C'était une salle en spirale, pouvant accueillir au maximum dix milles spectateurs. Au centre se tenaient une estrade en bois assez large et de plus d'une trentaine de mètres de longueur : les duellistes allaient se battre dessus. Au plafond en forme de dôme, pendaient des drapeaux de toutes les nations du monde ainsi que plusieurs écrans qui retransmettaient différentes vues de la salle de duel pour le moment.

Une hôtesse du ministère leur indiqua qu'ils étaient juste haut dessus de la tribune officiel, ce qui ravit les deux personnes : ils auraient une vue directe du vainqueur lorsque celui-ci viendrait serrer la main du ministre qui lui remettrait la coupe.

En montant les escaliers, ils saluèrent certaines personnes qu'ils connaissaient de vues puis aperçurent enfin Mr Potter, un peu à l'écart de la tribune qui commençait à se remplir, et qui discutait… avec Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey à la plus grande surprise de James et de Sirius.

Il savait que son père s'entendait bien, même extrêmement bien avec Dumbledore mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait parler avec l'auror.

Une troisième personne les accompagnait : c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, caractérisé par une longue crinière brune ainsi par une paire le lunettes cerclés de fer. L'insigne sur son manteau indiquait qu'il était auror, comme Maugrey… Que pouvait faire deux aurors et le directeur de Poudlard avec son père ?

_- _… et vous pensez vraiment Scrimgeour que ce gamin va battre Beurk et les mangemorts qu'ils risquent d'amener avec lui ? _fit la voix de Maugrey lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment approchés du groupe. _Et puis il faudrait déjà que Beurk veuille prendre sa revanche.

_- _Il la prendra. Je le vois mal rester sur cette cuisante défaite devant la moitié du Chemin de Traverse. Le garçon a été surprenant et il est puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que Beurk ne le croît en tout cas,_ argumenta le dénommé Scrimgeour. _Et puis si on n'arrive pas à coincer Beurk par les moyens traditionnels, utilisons les opportunités qui nous sont offertes.

_- _Je n'appelle pas cela une opportunité Scrimgeour. Vous savez que vous serez responsable s'il n'arrive le moindre malheur à ce jeune homme, _fit son père sur un ton de reproche qui ne lui était pas coutumier. _J'espère qu'il s'en sortira sans problème. Mais ce qui m'exaspère le plus c'est la non intervention de ceux qui les regardaient se battre…

_- _Je pense, ma foi, que le Tournoi a un peu envahi les esprits de chacun. Et ils ont vu ce duel comme un divertissement et non pas su saisir sa véritable portée,_ fit Dumbledore. _Mais tout comme Acherius, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vos méthodes Rufus. Je ne tolère pas que l'on utilise mes élèves comme un moyen !

_- _Il n'est pas, encore, théoriquement, un de vos élèves, professeur et…

L'auror s'arrêtât de parler quand il remarqua la présence de James et de Sirius. Il les jugea du regard ce qui déplus à James. Les autres sorciers se tournèrent vers eux, Maugrey arborant le même air que l'autre auror, pas très content de les voir. Dumbledore à l'inverse semblait ravit de les voir :

_- _Messieurs Black et Potter, toujours ponctuels. Ni trop en retard et ni trop en avance à ce que je vois.

_- _Bonsoir Professeur_, firent ils._

_- _Doréa s'inquiétait que vous ne soyez pas encore arrivé, elle est parti vous chercher mais il me semble qu'elle vous ai raté_, fit il. _Je vois que vous portez bien haut les couleurs de votre maison Mr Black et donc en conséquence celle de Poudlard. Je vous serai donc gréer de ne pas faire quoique ce soit qui puisse détériorer l'image de notre chère et noble école sinon je serai au regret de vous dire que vous aurez à subir une nouvelle semaine de retenue au programme ainsi que la fureur de votre professeur de métamorphose. A part cela je suis heureux de vous voir tous les deux aussi en forme et je vous félicite pour vos résultas de Buses.

_- _Vous voulez devenir Auror, hein_ ?! Fit Maugrey continuant de les juger._

James ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui s'adresse directement à lui, et il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son interlocuteur couvert de deux cicatrices qui lui cisaillaient la joue droite.

_- _C'est votre père qui me la dit. Paraît que vous êtes bon en classe… Mais cela ne suffit pas. La vie à l'extérieur est bien différente que celle à l'intérieur de Poudlard … Toujours rester sur ses gardes. Vigilance constante !

Le fait qu'il ait devant lui l'auror le plus puissant d'Angleterre terrorisait légèrement James. Il n'aimait surtout pas se faire fixer ainsi si intensivement.

_- _James et Sirius, je vous présente Alastor Maugrey, un très vieil ami à moi,_ fit son père pour briser l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de s'installer_. Nous avons été condisciple à Poudlard.

_- _Je vois que vous ne suivez pas le chemin de votre famille, Black,_ fit l'auror en s'intéressant cette fois à Sirius. _Vous serez le premier à vouloir être auror… Vous ne serez pas effrayé à combattre votre propre famille ?

_- _Alastor!_ S'indigna Dumbledore._

Mais Sirius n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée.

_- _C'est effectivement ma motivation. Puis si j'ai le temps après je mettrai Vous Savez Qui et sa bande d'esclave en prison.

_- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire jeune homme_, fit Scrimgeour. _Essayez déjà de réussir à devenir auror et on verra après…

_- _Moi au moins, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre faire mon travail à ma place.

James se mordit la lèvre. Sirius, une fois de plus, avait une fois de plus « oublié » de maîtriser sa langue.

Le visage de l'auror s'était durci. Dumbledore, lui, semblait s'amusé. Maugrey intervint avant que l'auror ne puisse dire un mot.

_- _Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que chacun de nous regagne sa place. Venez Scrimgeour, allez prendre votre poste. Bonne soirée Acherius et à vous aussi jeunes hommes !

L'autre auror fit un simple mouvement de la tête en signe de bonsoir, fustigeant au passage d'un regard noir qui n'affecta pas Sirius. Bien au contraire celui-ci le lui rendit d'un sourire moqueur.

_- _Qui n'est pas encore théoriquement un élève ?_ Demanda James après que les deux aurors aient disparus. _

Pour toute réponse le vieux directeur garda un air mystérieux

_- _Un jeune homme de votre âge, assez intelligent et très cachottier d'après l'entrevue que j'ai eu avec lui.

_- _Attendez vous voulez dire qu'il va entrer en sixième année avec nous ?_ demanda Sirius étonné._

Visiblement son ami semblait être surpris que l'arrivant entre en sixième année. Après tout James savait que ce n'était pas la première que Poudlard accueillait des élèves en cours de route.

_- _En effet Mr. Black. Mais il doit d'abord passer ses Buses à la fin de la semaine.

_- _Et si c'était un mangemort_ ? demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés. _Il peut très bien être envoyé par Vous Savez Qui !

Le directeur le fixa du regard et dit d'une voix calme :

_- _S'il tel est le cas, alors j'aviserai… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois rejoindre ma tribune où hélas l'ambiance ne sera pas la même qu'avec vous je le crains. Ces gens du ministère sont si…réservés. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée messieurs. Acherius,_ dit il accompagné d'un geste de la tête. _

James sentait la pression monter petit à petit. Il regardait constamment sa montre, voulant à tout prix que cette dernière montre l'heure du début du duel.

Les tribunes étaient maintenant toutes remplies. Seul quelques officiels n'avaient pas encore pris place et se faisaient attendre sous les hués des spectateurs.

Puis ces derniers avaient entamé divers chants et même une ola auquel Sirius et lui participèrent avec joie. Les écrans au plafond retransmettaient des messages de publicité ainsi que certaines images des tribunes. Sirius avait tenté d'attirer l'attention sur lui en agitant son drapeau et en scandant « Gryffondor » mais seul des sifflets (que James présagea comme venant d'ancien Serpentard ou d'anti Gryffondor) répondirent à son appel.

Il avait aperçu Horace Slughorn dans la tribune officielle en train de parler avec certaines personnes très haut placé au ministère d'après sa mère. « Ses relations » avaient sûrement permis au vieux professeur de potion d'être si bien assis sans avoir à sortir le moindre Gallion de sa poche.

Il y'eut soudain un frémissement dans le stade et le regard de James se dirigea instantanément vers le centre de la scène. Le ministre de la magie venait de rentrer avec son homologue norvégien sous les applaudissements nourris du stade. Il lança un coup d'œil à ses parents qui étaient restés réservé :

_- _Je n'ai jamais supporté l'idée d'applaudir ce crétin. Surtout lorsqu'il n'a rien fait_, fit son père d'un ton morne._

_- _Acherius_, s'indigna sa mère. _

James savait que son père, ainsi que Dumbledore n'étaient pas du tout satisfait avec la situation politique actuelle du pays. Sa mère n'intervenait jamais dans ses discussions, car étant au ministère, elle avait le droit à la politique toute la journée.

_- _Ah voila la coupe_, fit il sur un ton plus enjouée._

James se redressa sur son siège. La coupe apparut en effet devant le ministre porter par un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant le président de la ligue mondiale de duel. Elle était majestueuse dans sa couleur dorée…et dire qu'il rêvait secrètement de pouvoir la lever un jour.

Les chants et les rires s'étaient maintenant complètement estompés dans le stade et même les drapeaux avaient arrêté de fouetter l'air.

Un homme, dénommé Steven McMane d'après son père s'était levé et se dirigeait au devant de la tribune officiel. Il avait été désigné par le ministère comme le commentateur officiel de la finale.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers cet homme qui allait prendre la parole et libérer les mots tant attendus.

_- _Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Londres pour la finale du cent quatre vingt neuvièmes Tournoi mondiale de Duel. Que les duellistes rentrent en scène !

Une femme brune, assez grande et d'une beauté froide, monta alors sur l'estrade et fut applaudit massivement par tous les norvégiens et par une grande partie du public anglais.

_- _Et voici Silje Osbern venant tout droit de Norvège, et considérez surtout comme la plus grande duelliste de sa génération et surtout actuel numéro un mondial_, fit commentateur tandis que la sorcière saluait la foule d'une légère inclinaison de la tête._

Bien que la belle sorcière norvégienne était connue de James pour faire les titres des revues de Duel, il n'avait jamais pu saisir la réelle puissance de cette dernière. Mais la voir en chair et en os était différent de la voir en photo dans la Gazette… Les photos ne permettaient pas de percevoir la véritable puissance qui s'émanait de cette femme et lui confectionnait une certaine aura. Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi fort et il savait dans son plus fort intérieur qu'un seul regard de la sorcière aurait pu le clouer sur place.

_- _Et voici…,_ commença le commentateur après avoir attendu que les norvégiens finissent de souhaiter la bienvenue à leur championne_,… William Meadowes

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit l'homme qui monta sur l'estrade. Un drapeau d'Angleterre lui servait de cape, ce qui ravit les sorciers anglais.

Le sorcier brun était plus grand et plus trapu que Osbern mais James savait que cela ne changeait en rien la donne du combat tant Osbern était au dessus du lot. Mais Meadowes avait montré une certaine détermination qui lui avait permis de gagner face à des adversaires plus fort dans les derniers tours. Peut être que face à son public, le duelliste anglais allait trouver une nouvelle fois de plus les armes nécessaires pour vaincre son adversaire. Et James, même si la raison lui disait le contraire, se rattachait à cet espoir de voir triompher Meadowes.

James s'était levé et frappait de toutes ses forces dans ses mains tandis que Sirius scandait des « _Meadowes_ » comme la plupart des spectateurs du stade. Un semblant de tremblement de terre, du au fait que certains sorciers sautaient pour exprimer leur joie, faisait vibrer les sièges sur lesquels ils étaient.

Les sorciers anglais ne faisaient qu'ovationner leur champion, celui qui allait représenter dans quelques minutes le prestige d'une nation et qui était surtout la clef de leur espoir.

Sous les encouragements de ces supporters Meadowes se courba en signe de salut et rejoignit Osbern au centre de l'estrade.

Steven McManedut attendre que les sorciers anglais se calment pour reprendre la parole : il n'est pas très facile de se faire entendre quand les trois quarts d'un stade entonnent un hymne national, surtout quand le quart manquant commença à entamer à son tour son propre hymne. Rien ne semblait arrêter l'enthousiasme des spectateurs.

_- _Veuillez maintenant saluer,_ commença Steven McMane alors que les chants et les encouragements commencèrent à s'estomper, _l'honorable Emil Enescu, président de la ligue mondiale de Duel qui va lui-même arbitrer cette finale.

Le président descendit de la tribune officielle et rejoignit les deux duellistes au centre de la scène, déclenchant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement de la part des spectateurs mais légèrement moins spectaculaire que celle qui avait suivi l'entrée des deux duellistes.

James sentait la tension monter de plus en plus et l'agitation de Sirius sur son siège ne faisait rien pour arranger cela.

Le président de la ligue mondiale agita sa baguette et marmonna une longue incantation. Lentement, plusieurs runes apparurent le long du bas des tribunes et dégagèrent une lumière bleutée. Quelques instants après la mise en fonction de la dernière rune, un mur translucide de la même couleur que la lumière que dégageaient les runes, enveloppa l'estrade de duel en décrivant un dôme immense puis s'estompa.

Le président avait déclenché l'activation d'un bouclier qui empêchait toute interaction magique entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du dôme. Ainsi personne ne pouvait être blessé par un tir manqué d'un des duellistes et aucun spectateur ne pouvait intervenir dans le duel que ce soit en lançant un sort ou en transplanant.

_- _…vous rappeulle_, fit la voix du président de la Ligue Mondiale de Duel marquée par un léger accent roumain_, que le duel se déroule au meilleur des cinq manches et que si un des duellisteus n'est plus en meusure deu se battre lors d'une manche, le point reuviendra à l'autreu duelliste comme le stipule leu règleument. Veuillez mainteunant vous préparez pour la preumière manche du duel !

L'atmosphère joyeuse du stade devint lourde en l'espace d'un instant. On entrait maintenant dans les choses sérieuses. Les rires de joies avaient laissés place à des chuchotements nerveux. James ressentait maintenant des fourmis dans ses jambes lourdes tandis qu'il observait Meadowes envoyer le drapeau de l'Union Jake, qui lui servait comme cape, sur une chaise qui servait à cet effet la. Il rejoignit l'arbitre et Osbern qui se retrouvait dans une tenue beaucoup plus apte à combattre après avoir retirer son manteau de sorcière.

_- _Duellistes saluez vous_, fit le président de la Ligue Mondiale de Duel en reculant pour sortir de l'estrade. _

D'un même mouvement les deux duellistes levèrent leur baguette à la verticale devant eux et l'abaissèrent ensuite leur bras le long de leur corps. Puis ils pivotèrent et marchèrent chacun vers une des extrémités de l'estrade.

Ils se retournèrent et se firent face, chacun d'eux prenant une position de duel qui leur était propre. Osbern tenait sa baguette devant elle tandis que Meadowes avait tendu son bras gauche à l'avant tandis que son bras droit était replié en arrière de manière à ce qu'à sa baguette, tenu horizontalement, soit au niveau de son oreille droite.

James retint sa respiration. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun son dans le stade comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le volume mais malgré tout cela la tension était palpable ; s'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa droite, il savait qu'il verrait Sirius cramponné à son siège. Mais il n'allait pas le blâmer puisqu'il était lui aussi dans cette même position.

Après des secondes qui parurent durer des éternités pour James, l'arbitre président abaissa sa baguette d'un geste vif déclenchant le début des hostilités.

Un premier rayon, argenté, fusa de la baguette de Meadowes et fut esquivé par Osbern, faisant au passage voler ses cheveux. Meadowes ne perdit pas de temps et lança un autre sort qui fut contré d'un mouvement de la baguette par Osbern.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Meadowes de bouger qu'elle contra attaqua immédiatement par un sortilège puissant qui fut renvoyer vers elle, la manquant de la désarçonner à sa grande stupéfaction. Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donné, Meadowes envoya un sort puissant qui fut arrêter in extremis par le bouclier qui enveloppa la sorcière. Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans tout le stade.

- … Incroyable, _fit la voix enjouée de Steven McMane_, quelle puissance dans le sort de Meadowes. Rendez vous compte, le bouclier d'Osbern a failli céder…

Mais Meadowes ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il envoya un autre sort qu'esquiva d'un bond Osbern. Elle répliqua d'un mouvement rageur de sa baguette qui fit glisser en arrière un Meadowes réfugié derrière un bouclier. Il fit disparaître son bouclier et envoya un nouveau sort en même temps qu'Osbern. Les deux sorts ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre et furent déviés de leur course dans un éclat aveuglant de lumière.

Mais aucun des deux duellistes ne fut décontenancé : ils continuèrent à se tirailler des salves de sortilège, _- James n'en connaissant même pas le quart - _tentant de désarçonner l'adversaire et de prendre l'avantage.

Meadowes se montrait beaucoup plus agressifs que Osbern et, contrairement à cette dernière qui multipliait les sorts de défense, il utilisait des sorts offensifs d'une rare puissance qui en surprit plus d'un. Malgré ces boucliers, un sort lui avait fait une entaille au niveau de son bras droit et une partie du bas de sa tenue avait brûlé.

James avait l'impression que la sorcière était en train de plier petit à petit et qu'elle ne tiendrait plus encore très longtemps.

En effet, la suite des évènement lui donna raison : Osbern fut expulsé en l'air après une attaque particulièrement féroce de Meadowes.

Elle retomba avec violence sur le sol mais parvint tout de même à se lever. Malheureusement pour elle, sa baguette avait glissé des mains et se retrouvaient désormais à quelques mètres d'elle.

_-__Accio_, _cria _Meadowes.

La baguette de son opposant volant dans sa main libre.

_-__Stupéfix_ !

Le sort qu'il décocha fut dévié d'un geste de la main par Osbern. Il lança un autre sort qu'elle esquiva d'une roulade à terre.

Meadowes leva alors les deux baguettes en même temps. Osbern s'envola dans les airs. Puis il lâcha son effort et la sorcière norvégienne retomba au sol.

_-__Stupéfix_ ! _fit _Meadowes

Encore assommé par le choc, elle ne pu éviter le sort de stupéfaction envoyé par Meadowes, à la grande joie de ce dernier et de ces supporters.

_-_ La preumière manche reuvient à Meadowes, _fit le président de la Ligue Mondiale de Duel en montant sur l'estrade._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit cette victoire. Ils s'étaient levés avec Sirius pour acclamer leur champion qui avait réalisé une magnifique première manche. Meadowes avait montré une telle puissance et une telle maîtrise du duel qu'il semblait impensable pour James qu'il puisse perdre la finale.

_- _Je ne parierais pas là dessus James_, fit son père avec un léger sourire_. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'Osbern ait caché son jeu pour mieux surprendre son adversaire. Si tu le remarques, elle a l'air d'être plus fraîche que Meadowes.

Effectivement en regardant les écrans qui retransmettaient les visages des deux duellistes, il y'avait un contraste assez frappant. Alors que Meadowes était légèrement en sueur avec un sourire aux lèvres, Osbern était parfaitement calme et sereine.

Les duellistes retournèrent sur l'estrade à la demande du président arbitre. Les derniers signes d'encouragements envoyés par le public s'estompèrent et les duellistes se saluèrent une deuxième fois.

Pour l'instant la situation ne donnait pas raison à son père. Meadowes continuait avec sa tactique offensive et Osbern se contentait de défendre. Elle semblait incapable de prendre l'initiative ce qui augmentait la résolution de Meadowes d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

_- Liana Generis_

Des ronces sortirent de l'estrade tentant d'emprisonner la sorcière norvégienne.

- _Incendio_

Un mur de feu s'établit entre elle et les ronces, brûlant ces dernières. D'un geste de sa baguette, les flammes disparurent. Elle eut à peine le temps de se réfugier derrière un bouclier que ce dernier explosa ; la force de l'explosion l'expulsa en arrière.

Meadowes, le sourire aux lèvres, surgit devant Osbern, qui à terre, semblait désarçonné. Sentant que d'un sort il pouvait mettre un terme au combat, il mit toute sa puissance dans son sortilège :

_-__STUPEFIX_ !

Un rayon rouge fusa de sa baguette. James sentit son cœur se serrer : Meadowes allait gagner, il allait devenir champion du monde.

A la grande stupéfaction de James, alors qu'il pensait que tout était terminé, il vit le sort se faire aspirer par la baguette d'Osbern que cette dernière tenait de ses deux mains. Elle se releva, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette dans ses deux mains, tandis qu'au contraire Meadowes reculait devant cet évènement imprévu tout en maintenant le sort.

_-_ Magnifique_, s'extasia son père les yeux brillant_, …tout simplement magnifique ! Meadowes s'est précipité dans son piège : il est fichu !

_- _Fantastique, _fit le commentateur enjoué_. C'est à un tour de force auquel nous assistons ! Celui qui mettra le plus de puissance dans le sort, gagnera à coup sûr cette manche !

Le sortilège reliait maintenant les baguettes des deux duellistes, chacun d'eux la tenant des deux mains avec force comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Le sort prenait à chaque instants de plus en plus de puissance : des arcs électriques rouges surgirent en tout point du rayon, grésillant dans l'espace entre les deux duellistes.

Meadowes semblait serrer les dents sous l'effort intense qu'il produisait. Ses traits étaient tirés sous la concentration intense qu'il manifestait. Il savait que s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait mettre toute la puissance qu'il pouvait dans le sort.

Le visage d'Osbern avait changé aussi. On ne voyait plus de trace de la femme qui avait eu des problèmes quelques minutes plutôt. Non, c'était une autre femme sur l'estrade qui avait pris place ; une femme beaucoup plus puissante, beaucoup plus terrifiante. Ses cheveux flottaient dans les airs, témoignant de l'atmosphère électrique qui venait d'apparaître.

Petit à petit Meadowes reculait de plus en plus, ne pouvant plus tenir contre la puissance qu'exerçait Osbern qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son opposant. On avait l'impression qu'une pression immense s'exerçait sur le sorcier anglais. Il n'allait plus tenir plus longtemps dans ces conditions ; il se rapprochait de plus en plus du bout de l'estrade. Sa baguette tremblait de plus en plus dans ses mains, écorchant légèrement ces dernières.

Dans un dernier sursaut, il se leva et libéra toute la puissance dont il était capable. Une onde de puissance parcourut alors le rayon, faisant vibrer celui comme jamais.

_- Eruptere ! Cria la sorcière._

L'onde de puissance crée par Meadowes fut balayé par celle que venait de produire Osbern. L'onde frappa la baguette de Meadowes, sous le regard effrayé de celui ci.

CRAC

Un flash puissant aveugla James. Il se cacha les yeux derrière sa main et sentit se faire plaquer avec force contre son siège sous la puissance de l'explosion.

Lorsqu'il baissa sa main, la destruction de la portion de l'estrade où se tenait Meadowes quelques secondes auparavant fut la première chose qu'il aperçu.

Osbern se tenait toujours droite. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil ; comme si le souffle de l'explosion ne l'avait pas atteint. Les planches de bois détruites qui se trouvaient juste devant elle semblaient la laisser de marbre.

Meadowes était étendu sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin, des plaies au bras et aux jambes et des vêtements déchirés. Contrairement à Osbern on ne pouvait dire qu'il était sorti indemne de l'explosion. Un médicomage se précipita vers lui et lui administra les premiers soins.

_- _Le… Le point de la seuconde manche reuvient à Osbern, _fit la voix de l'arbitre légèrement tremblotante, brisant le silence qui régnait de puis l'explosion magique._

Il y'eu encore quelques instants de silence, les gens se demandant ce qui s'était passé, puis d'un seul coup tout le monde se leva et applaudit la sorcière norvégienne à tout rompre.

_-_ Quelle démonstration de force d'Osbern, _fit le commentateur_. Osbern nous a montré une fois de plus de quoi elle est capable !

_-_ On peut dire que le duel est plié maintenant, _fit son père en se rasseyant_. Meadowes n'a plus la force nécessaire pour combattre contrairement à Osbern qui ne s'est presque pas dépensé. Elle a joué avec sa tête et non avec son cœur comme Meadowes.

_-_ Il y'a encore peut être un espoir, _fit Sirius dont les mains étaient rouge à force d'avoir applaudit de toutes ses forces._

_-_ Cela m'étonnerai grandement, _fit son père en essuyant ses lunettes_. Il s'est complètement vidé de son énergie dans ce dernier sort. Il a tenté sa chance et cela ne lui a pas sourit. Maintenant il est blessé et complètement extenué. Je me demande bien quel spectacle va nous réserver Osbern pour la dernière manche, maintenant que la victoire lui est presque assurée.

Visiblement le public semblait donner raison à son père : les sorciers norvégiens chantaient de joies tandis que les anglais avaient l'air un peu dépité, sans toutefois blâmer leur champion. Car contre Osbern, la victoire semblait impossible dorénavant.

Pourtant malgré le très net avantage qu'elle avait prise, la sorcière sur son siège ne montrait aucun signe qui témoignait qu'elle avait connaissance de cette supériorité. Elle gardait son visage calme et concentré. Seul un sourire parvint à briser le masque de glace qu'elle s'était forgé lorsque'elle adressa un regard vers la tribune norvégienne qui commençait à réciter son hymne national.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Meadowes semblait complètement abattu sur son siège. Un bandage occupait une partie de son visage masquant son œil droit au passage. Une des plaies à son bras saignait encore malgré les soins apportés par le médicomage.

James en le regardant sur l'écran, le trouva complètement dévaster aussi bien physiquement que moralement par l'explosion de magie. Même la potion reconstituante qu'il buvait ne semblait avoir aucun effet.

Le président arbitre appela les duellistes pour la troisième et dernière fois de la soirée. Ils prirent position et attendirent que le président arbitre donne le coup d'envoi.

Osbern commença à envoyer une salve de sort qu'esquiva Meadowes. Il ne faisait pas appel à la magie, faisant plutôt appel à sa vitesse de mouvement même si ces blessures avaient considérablement amoindries cette dernière.

Osbern ne sembla pas non plus utiliser sa puissance magique : les sorts qu'elle envoyait ne lui demandait pas trop d'énergie.

L'œil de James fut distrait par un mouvement dans la tribune officielle. Un officiel s'était baissé vers Dumbledore et semblait discuté avec lui. Le vieux directeur semblait soucieux. Il se leva et quitta la salle à la suite de l'officiel.

BANG

James reporta son attention sur le duel. Meadowes venait de faire exploser une partie de l'estrade. Les deux duellistes étaient maintenant très proches et se lancèrent sort sur sort. Les maléfices n'étaient pas encore très puissants mais James admira la rapidité des deux jeteurs de sorts : les ricochements des sortilèges sur les boucliers magique provoqua un ballet d'étincelles de différentes couleurs tel un feu d'artifice.

On aurait dit un duel à l'épée tellement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, y ressemblait.

Meadowes, sachant qu'il ne pouvait gagner, mettait ses dernières forces dans la bataille pour perdre avec les honneurs.

Il tenta des attaques de plus en plus complexe et plus puissante, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il montra tout ce dont il était capable en terme de magie.

Dans une ultime attaque, il dessina- en direction du sol – une rune à l'aide de sa baguette.

James se leva ermeiveillé : la magie runique était sûrement un des domaines magiques les plus compliqués.

La rune s'illumina et l'estrade commença à trembler de plus en plus fort. Une faille apparut devant lui et se propagea à toute vitesse en direction de la duelliste norvégienne. Cette dernière réagit le plus rapidement possible et effectua une suite de mouvements complexe à l'aide de sa baguette. Une nouvelle rune s'illumina sur l'estrade et sous son action la faille et les tremblements disparurent.

_-_ …C'est…C'est tout bonnement incroyable, _fit le commentateur qui ne sembla pas en croire ces yeux._

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient mis debout pour mieux saisir la portée de ce qui venait de se passer. Car ce que la sorcière norvégienne venait de réaliser était tout bonnement un des actes magiques les plus difficiles à contrôler : elle avait tout bonnement inverser le temps, revenant quelques secondes en arrière.

La rune du Temps… très peu était capable de la reproduire aussi parfaitement. James se demandait même si Dumbledore pouvait la faire…

Le commentateur poussa une exclamation de surprise, tout comme la moitié de la salle. James leva les yeux : Meadowes avait profité de la focalisation d'Osbern sur la création de la rune du Temps pour la désarmer par un « Expelliarmus ».

La sorcière était maintenant désarmée à la merci de son adversaire à la stupéfaction de tous et même celle de Meadowes.

Il leva sa baguette mais Osbern fut plus rapide. Elle tendit son bras droit. Une force puissante projeta Meadowes en arrière à la grande stupéfaction de James.

_-_ Elle… elle sait faire de la magie sans baguette, _bégaya un Sirius complètement ahuri par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister._

La baguette d'Osbern vola directement vers sa main, juste à temps pour qu'elle réduise en cendre les lianes qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

Une flamme immense surgit de la baguette de Meadowes et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Osbern. La sorcière norvégienne réagit d'une suite de mouvement rotatifs extremment rapide à sa baguette, engendrant la formation d'un vent puissant qui repoussa la flamme et lui imprima un retour à l'envoyeur sous forme de spirale.

Meadowes fit un pas de côté et évita le retour de flamme qui le frôla, mais la duelliste norvégienne ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette et Meadowes se sentit balayer en arrière comme si une main immense l'avait frappé.

Il retomba sur ces blessures, complètement abattu. Il se releva péniblement malgré tous les maux qui l'assommaient tandis qu'Osbern se rapprochait calmement de lui. Haletant, il pointa avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait sa baguette vers elle pour un dernier assaut:

_- Everbare_

Un rayon argenté surgit de sa baguette. La puissance du sortilège le fit glisser en arrière. D'un geste parfait de sa baguette, Osbern fit apparaître un bouclier doré.

Le maléfice frappa avec force le bouclier mais Osbern ne bougea pas sous l'impact. Elle ne pouvait être battu : c'était un fait et une réalité.

Malgré ces blessures, le duelliste anglais tenait bon, ce qui révélait du véritable prodigue face à la démonstration de force que faisait Osbern.

Elle s'avança tranquillement vers Meadowes, décidé d'en finir avec le duel. Le duelliste se mit en garde prêt à parer toute attaque.

Osbern tendit sa baguette en l'air, la tenant de ses deux mains. Elle se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur dorée faisant émaner d'elle une puissance incroyable :

_- Animae Vires_

Une forme dorée sembla surgir de son corps et prit la forme d'un ours. L'ours doré se mit à courir vers Meadowes qui établit en vain un bouclier mais l'ours passa outre le bouclier et sembla traverser le sorcier qui bascula lentement en arrière sous la puissance de la magie déployé par le choc. Sa baguette s'échappa de son contrôle et roula au pied de Silje Osbern qui se baissa lentement pour la ramasser le sourire aux lèvres : elle venait de devenir la meilleure duelliste mondiale.

Le président arbitre s'avança sur l'estrade vers Osbern pour s'adresser au stade alors que celui-ci se mettait debout, applaudissant (très fort surtout du côté de la tribune norvégienne) la nouvelle championne.

_- _Le gagnant du cent quatre vingt neuvième Tournoi Mondial de Duel est …

Mais il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase. Il y'eut un éclair vert qui illumina la salle un cours instant et le sorcier s'effondra au sol : mort.

Un deuxième rayon vert éclaira la salle fusa et tua le duelliste anglais au sol.

James retint un cri d'effroi et il ne fut pas le seul. La salle s'était figée sous le choc. Les gens semblaient comme paralysé par ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

Un homme drapé dans une robe noir, au centre de l'estrade, abaissa sa baguette dont le bout luisait de la même couleur verte que les rayons qui avaient frappés les deux sorciers.

L'homme abaissa alors la cagoule qui lui recouvrait le visage : un visage blanchâtre et chauve apparut alors. Un visage de terreur, un visage inhumain dont les deux yeux qui s'y trouvaient, brillèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre terrifiante.

Quelques personnes crièrent sous l'apparition soudaine de cet homme. Il sentit sa mère lui saisir la main, mais il se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou même mouvement.

Cet homme il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il savait au plus profond de soi qui il était :

_- _Voldemort, _murmura t-il du bout de ses lèvres._

Osbern se mit alors en garde à l'autre bout de l'estrade, défiant le mage noir du regard. Celui-ci le lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire diabolique. Puis il se désintéressa d'elle et observa la troupe d'auror qui était apparu dans la salle et qui se dirigeait vers lui, la baguette pointée.

Une multitude de « pop » se firent entendre, suivit de divers éclairs verts qui illuminèrent la salle l'espace d'un instant la salle.

James sentit comme une rafale de vent lui fouetter le visage. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, sachant déjà à quel scène d'épouvante il allait faire face. Des hommes encapuchonnés dans leur manteau noir étaient apparus un peu partout dans la salle… Les mangemorts. Non ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la salle. C'était impossible : les protections magiques auraient du les empêcher d'apparaître…Et pourtant ils bien étaient là devant lui. La terreur le submergea. Il sentit froid couler le long de son dos et lui glacer l'échine. Il ne savait comment, mais la magie de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts avait pu percer les protections les plus puissantes qui pouvaient exister.

Quelques mangemorts entouraient les ministres de la tribune officielle pendant que les autres défiaient de leurs baguettes tout ceux qui oseraient se révolter, comme le restant des aurors qui avaient survécu à l'attaque tandis que leurs compagnons jonchaient à leurs pieds, le corps sans vie.

Des pleurs et des cris d'épouvante avaient brisés le silence froid qui s'était installé depuis l'intervention des mages noirs.

James avait peur… peur de découvrir cette réalité irréversible qui devenait moins floue de seconde en seconde : il n'allait pas survivre à cette nuit. Une envie de vomir le submergea et il eut du mal à se retenir.

Un rire glacial fit tressaillir la salle. Même Osbern n'en resta pas indifférente. Le mage noir s'était approché de la tribune officielle, la baguette menaçante :

_- _Vous avez osé nié le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, _sifflât–il de sa voix amplifiée par un sort_. Et ce ne sont pas vos minables sorts de protections que j'ai brisé ou vos pitoyables aurors qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux comme vous avez pu le remarquer ! Car contre ma puissance, toute victoire est impossible et je vais vous le montrer !

Il agita sa baguette et dessina un motif dans les airs. Une rune s'illumina d'une lueur verte et s'incrusta dans le bouclier magique qui entourait.

Quelques spectateurs poussèrent des cris de surprise malgré la peur qui les animait.

_- _Un duel à mort_, fit son père d'un air grave._ Tant que l'un des deux n'a pas été tué, il sera impossible pour eux de sortir de l'estrade… Il va y avoir un massacre…

Il sentit la main de sa mère se refermer encore plus sur son bras. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi effrayée : et elle n'avait pas tort de l'être. Lui aussi sentait sa peur de mourir prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et le brouillard qui s'était formé dans sa tête n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Osbern avait reculé. L'espace d'un instant, son visage avait pâlit mais elle avait repris son air froid et dirigeait maintenant sa baguette en direction de la poitrine de Lord Voldemort qui la fixait d'un sourire pervers.

_-_ Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, aidés de ses fidèles Mangemorts à ceux de Silje Osbern plus grande duelliste au monde, _dit il de sa voix sifflante en levant sa baguette prêt à combattre_. Honneur aux dames…

Il se courba et inclina la tête en signe de révérence.

Osbern ne se fit pas prier et fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette. Un sort fusa de sa baguette et percuta de plein fouet le bouclier que Voldemort venait de faire apparaître.

Celui ci lui sourit :

_-_ C'est tout ? _Demanda t-il d'une voix amusée_. Allons nous savons tous les deux que tu sais mieux faire…

Faisant preuve d'une rapidité exceptionnelle, Osbern fit alors une démonstration de sa puissance, stupéfiant James au passage malgré la peur qui le tenaillait.

Elle envoya sort sur sort empêchant ainsi Voldemort de riposter. Celui ne fut plus qu'une ombre dans le panache de fumée causé par le bombardement intensif de la sorcière norvégienne.

La salle était désormais illuminée par la lueur des différents sortilèges qu'elle jetait, certains d'une puissance incomparable faisaient dresser les cheveux de James et secouaient le siège sur lequel il se trouvait. Même les piliers qui soutenaient le plafond s'étaient ébranlés sous la décharge magique provoquée par Osbern.

Elle baissa sa baguette après une quarantaine de seconde d'effort, mettant fin au tremblement de la salle. Son visage était marqué par la lutte intense qu'elle avait produite. Elle fixa avec un intense regard le panache de fumée en face d'elle qui commençait à se dissiper.

James reprenait espoir : ils allaient sûrement retrouver Voldemort à terre, dévasté par la puissance d'Osbern. Il était impossible pour le mage noir de s'en être sorti. Et visiblement il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Autour de lui certaines personnes applaudissaient et d'autres recommençaient à rire. Même les Mangemorts semblaient être devenus un peu plus nerveux.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes… La fumée était maintenant de moins en moins opaque. Une silhouette ténébreuse de plus en plus nette se dessina ; une silhouette qui semblait n'avoir subi aucun dégât…

Cette fois ce furent des cris d'épouvante qui surgirent de la foule. James laissa échapper un cri d'effroi… Lord Voldemort, dans toute sa puissance, venait d'émerger de la fumée, intact.

Il toisa du regard Osbern qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_- _Impressionnant …

Il fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette et Osbern valsa dans les airs. Elle retomba avec un bruit sourd et tenta de se relever le plus rapidement possible tandis que Voldemort s'approchait d'elle.

_-_ …Mais inutile contre la puissance de Lord Voldemort.

_- _Tu parles trop vil serpent, _riposta la sorcière norvégienne dans un anglais parfait_.

Elle leva alors sa baguette à la verticale et tout comme tout à l'heure, elle se mit à luire de la même lueur dorée :

_-__Animae Vires_

L'ours sortit une nouvelle fois de son corps et se mit à courir vers Voldemort qui leva lui aussi à son tour sa baguette.

Une puissance incroyable émana alors de son corps illuminé par une lueur dorée à l'aspect ténébreuse. Un immense serpent doré surgit alors de son corps et se mit face à l'ours. Ce dernier tenta de donner un coup de griffe, mais le serpent, aidé de se sa vitesse, esquiva sa patte et enroula l'ours dans ses anneaux faisant ainsi avorter l'attaque de Osbern. L'ours, vaincu par le serpent, disparut, laissant le champ libre au serpent qui fixa alors la duelliste norvégienne de son regard.

Osbern ferma alors ses yeux et tendit son bras gauche vers le serpent. Elle marmonna une longue incantation. Sa main gauche s'illumina d'une lueur argentée.

Le serpent se redressa, prêt à mordre, et chargea. Sa tête atteignit la lueur argentée détenu par la main gauche de la sorcière et il y'eu une explosion d'étincelle suivi d'un souffle puissant tel un coup de poing qui coupa le souffle de James.

Le serpent avait disparut. Osbern avait réussi à faire avorter son attaque mais le prix à payer était bien lourd : le visage en sueur, le souffle haletant, le regard hagard, elle semblait s'être complètement vidée de son énergie.

_-_ Dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer, _siffla Voldemort_, tu aurais fais une alliée intéressante.

Un nouveau sortilège puissant fusa de la baguette d'Osbern. Voldemort le dévia d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, montrant bien à tous, sa supériorité.

_-__Impero_

Le sort ne sembla n'avoir aucun effet sur Voldemort qui sourit machiavéliquement à la sorcière.

_-_ Un sortilège impardonnable ? _Demanda t-il surpris,_ Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la _noblesse_ de le faire. _Endoloris_

Osbern s'écroula au sol, secoué de spasme et hurlant de douleur.

_-_ Mais sache une chose, on ne peut imposer sa volonté à Lord Voldemort !

Il envoya un autre sort qui toucha le bras gauche d'Osbern. Un CRAC retentit suivi d'un cri de souffrance de la sorcière qui cloua James encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle venait de se faire briser tous les os de son bras.

Mais malgré sa blessure elle se leva, et sachant que sa fin était de plus en plus proche, défia Voldemort pour la dernière fois.

_-­­__Offensio_

Cette fois ci le bouclier de Voldemort trembla légèrement mais resta intact. Il fit un geste rapide avec sa baguette. Osbern fut soulevé du sol et tomba lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Des larmes de souffrance sur son visage, elle se retourna vers Voldemort et :

_-__Avada Kedavra_

Cette fois ci Voldemort dut faire un pas de côté pour éviter le sortilège mortel.

_-__Endoloris_, _attaqua t-il à son tour_.

Osbern hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur, le visage ravagé par la souffrance.

_-_ Une autre chose, on ne peut tuer Lord Voldemort !

Les cris de douleur s'étaient estompés mais Osbern était encore secoué de spasme. Elle tenta de lancer un sort. Voldemort fit un mouvement rapide de sa main gauche. La baguette de Osbern vola dans sa main où il la brisa d'un coup sec.

Le visage défiguré par la peur de mourir, Osbern commença à ramper en arrière s'aidant de son bras droit et de ses deux jambes, tandis que Voldemort la suivait tranquillement, la baguette pointée sur la poitrine de la sorcière norvégienne.

Elle pleurait, suppliant son adversaire de la laisser en vie. Ses pleurs et ses cris de souffrance bouleversèrent James. C'était insoutenable pour lui. Il ne pouvait assister à tant de cruauté.

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder sachant ce qui allait se passer. Les dents serrés, il entendit une dernière fois les cris de souffrance de la sorcière et :

_-__Avada Kedavra_

Un rayon vert illumina la salle et le silence se fit.

Il y'eut quelques cris horrifiés mais la salle entière était choquée par la scène terrifiante qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

James fixa le corps sans vie de Silje Osbern. À côté d'elle, un rictus diabolique se dessinait sur le visage terrifiant de Lord Voldemort.

James était dégoûté et terrifié devant la puissance monstrueuse et la cruauté du mage noir. Il tenta de refouler inutilement les larmes de rage qui commençaient à couler le long de son visage. Un jour quand il aura la puissance nécessaire, il tuera Voldemort !

Le bouclier magique autour de l'estrade s'estompa, mais Voldemort resta dessus, fixant la salle de ses yeux rouges qui exprimaient sa folie pure.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le plafond. Instantanément tout le mode s'enfonça dans son siége. Une tête de mort verte, avec un serpent en guise de langue, émergea de sa baguette et prit de l'ampleur. Elle s'étala et illumina la salle d'une lueur verdâtre. James eut la nausée devant cette vision.

_-_ Il est temps désormais que règne l'Ordre des Ténébres, _fit Voldemort du haut de son estrade_.

Il y'eut alors une détonation et une trentaine de sorciers, pour la plupart des aurors et des brigadiers surgirent dans la salle. Ils étaient menés par Maugrey qui tenait Voldemort en joue. Les Mangemorts quant à eux n'avaient pas bougé.

_-_ Baissez votre baguette ! _Ordonna Maugrey à l'intention de Voldemort_. Ou nous ouvrons le feu !

_-_ Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me battre, _commença Voldemort amusé_, alors que même la meilleure duelliste au monde n'a pas su rivaliser avec ma puissance ? _Erupto_

Le sort frappa une tribune qui s'effondra, emmenant avec elle tous les spectateurs qui s'y trouvaient. Il y'eu des cris de souffrance et des hurlements de douleurs.

Les Mangemorts rentrèrent alors en action et exécutèrent leurs otages de la tribune officielle, tuant les ministres puis commencèrent à combattre les aurors.

Son père, réagit au quart de tour. Il lui saisit le bras de force et le poussa vers l'escalier. Le tenant toujours fermement, ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui commençaient à se remplir à toutes vitesse. Sirius était derrière lui, le visage tiraillé par une certaine panique, tout comme tous les sorciers et sorcières qui les entouraient. Sa mère fermait leur petit groupe.

James avait l'impression de voir défiler les images au ralenti. Son esprit baignait dans une sorte de brouillard blanc complètement opaque, déconnecté de la réalité. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un avait coupé le son. Il n'entendait plus les hurlements, les cris de paniques et de douleurs qui emplissaient la salle. Seul les battements rapides de son cœur semblaient se répercuter dans son brouillard. C'était comme si lui seul existait et que les autres étaient un élément du décor…

La bataille, qui avait gagné l'estrade, faisait rage. Il y'avait des détonations assourdissantes. Des explosions de lumières éclataient à chaque instant. Des corps d'aurors et de mangemorts commençaient à joncher le sol, et aucune des formations ne semblait prendre le dessus.

Le feu avait pris dans une partie de la salle, certaines tribunes semblaient détruites par endroit. Des projectiles fusaient dans les airs. Les sorciers se bousculaient pour atteindre le plus rapidement la sortie, certains usant même de magie pour se frayer un chemin. C'était le chaos…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bas de l'escalier. La sortie était proche. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à faire mais pour l'atteindre ils devaient passer derrière un régiment d'aurors aidés de quelques spectateurs, qui tentaient de servir de bouclier pour tous ceux qui voulait s'enfuir.

Mais ils ne pouvaient contrer la salve de sortilège jeté par les mangemorts et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Un sort, perdu, percuta le sol juste à côté d'eux.

BAOUM

La déflagration le projeta contre le mur. L'impact fut violent. Une douleur lancinante lui parcoura le dos, comme s'il avait été brouillé en mille morceaux. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

_- _…me…James…JAMES !

Son nom résonna avec force dans ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux, à demi groggy. Son père, le regard inquiet était en train de lui agiter énergiquement les épaules. Voyant que James reprenait conscience, il cessa de le secouer et l'aida à se mettre debout.

Plusieurs sorciers étaient au sol dont plusieurs aurors qui avaient tenté de les protéger. Quelques uns se relevèrent tandis que les autres, au sol, le visage défiguré et en sang, les vêtements déchirés, des blessures apparentes à plusieurs endroits, gémissaient de douleur. Sa mère et Sirius avaient tout deux les cheveux emmêlés et les habits couverts de poussières.

_- _Doréa, ramène les à la maison ! Je vais tenter de soigner ceux qui peuvent encore l'être.

_- _Quoi ? _fit James d'une voix faible mais épouvantée._

Il ne voulait pas que son père se fasse blessé ou même pire…tué

_- _C'est mon devoir James et…

_- _Dumbledore ! _Fit Sirius_. Dumbledore est là !

James leva la tête. Le vieux directeur venait de surgir de l'entrée, à la suite de son phénix. Il examinait la salle de Duel d'un regard froid et terrifiant. Une puissance terrifiante émanait de lui. Il décochea un sort au mangemort le plus proche qui fut propulsé avec force en arrière puis assomma un second mangemort avant que son regard ne se pose finalement sur eux.

_- _Albus il faut s'occuper de _Lui, fit son père en se précipitant vers lui. _Tu es le seul qui en soit capable.

Dumbledore fixa le centre de l'estrade où le Seigneur des Ténèbres combattaient trois aurors à la fois.

_- _Je sais. Il est temps pour moi de m'occuper personnellement de Lord Voldemort, _dit il d'une voix dure avant de se tourner vers sa mère, Sirius et lui_. Fumseck va vous renvoyer chez vous. Fumseck !

Le phénix piqua vers eux. James adressa un regard triste vers son père qui s'était agenouillé auprès d'un auror sérieusement. Au dessus d'eux la marque des Ténèbres irradiait d'une lueur terrifiante. La soirée de rêve avait sombré dans le pire cauchemar qui pouvait exister…

Une douce chaleur l'envahit et le chaos, qui régnait dans la salle de duel, disparu dans un flash aveuglant.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un jeune homme les mains sur son front en feu, hurlait de douleur… 

_Reviews please ! _

_(si vous avez un compte je vous répondrais directement, si vous n'en avez pas laissez moi votre email ou alors je répondrai sur ma page de garde)_

_Annonce__ : Je vais aussi envoyer un petit mot à ceux qui m'ont écrite une review au chapitre précédent pour que leurs questions puissent enfin trouver une réponse !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : Essentiellement centré sur Harry (il passe ses buses), un tout petit peu de James et du Dumbledore ! Dernier chapitre avant le Poudlard express et la rentrée !_


	14. Le début des Années Noires

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**

* * *

Message: Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas trouver assez de temps libre pour écrire. Dans quelques mois heureusement tout cela sera fini. Je remercie toutes les reviews d'encouragement et je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu.**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les derniers et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est le dernier chapitre de 'transition' entre la partie 1 et la partie 2 de l'histoire.  
**

**Bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses encore...**

* * *

**Chapitre** **14** : Le début des Années Noires

_- STUPEFIX !_

Trois rayons rouges fusèrent vers lui. Il leva instantanément sa baguette : un dôme magique se forma, l'englobant. Les trois sorts percutèrent sa protection et furent absorbés.

Il baissa sa baguette.

Il sourit intérieurement. Son bouclier n'avait pas été ébranlé par la magie des aurors. Les aurors… Eux, l'élite du ministère de la Magie, étaient tout simplement incapables de faire quoique ce soit face à sa puissance.

_- _C'est tout ce que vous savez faire Messieurs ? Pathétique…_, susurrât-il d'une voix froide, _Regardez ce qu'est de la vraie magie !

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Les aurors instinctivement reculèrent d'un pas. Il y'eut un flash argenté et :

_- _Aaaaahh _!_

Un cri déchira l'air. Des flammes, immenses et noirâtres, jaillirent du corps de l'auror le plus proche. L'homme hurla de douleur. Il tomba au sol, les vêtements calcinés, en lambeaux, le visage brûlé. Une odeur de chair brûlée infesta peu à peu l'air.

Il se retourna vers les deux autres aurors, qui choqués, avaient assisté à la scène sans intervenir. Ils se retournèrent vers lui et pointant leur baguette sur lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Il leur jeta un regard amusé :

_- _Croyez vous vraiment détenir le pouvoir de m'arrêter ?_siffla t'il._

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Un premier sort puissant frappa les protections des aurors qui se fracturèrent sous le choc. Leurs baguettes s'échappèrent des mains. Puis un second les fit tomber en arrière.

Ses longs doigts blanchâtres se refermèrent sur les baguettes. Il les brisa d'un coup sec.

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur son visage. C'était facile, trop facile…

_- _Je suis ennuyé de votre opposition messieurs,_ dit-il légèrement déçu. _Très ennuyé… J'attendais mieux de votre part. Et Lord Voldemort ne s'encombre pas de faibles…

Il lut dans leurs misérables esprits, la peur immense qui venait de les envahir… Il s'en délecta. Aucune sensation n'était plus enivrante que celle de savoir que l'on détenait la vie d'une autre personne entre ses mains.

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Les aurors lui lancèrent un dernier regard implorant. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Croyaient ils vraiment qu'il allait les épargner, lui, Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu ?

Il baissa sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux aurors. Plus rien à partir de ce soir ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son ascension au pouvoir…

_- Avada Kedavra_

Le sortilège de la mort fusa vers l'auror le plus prêt, qui semblait complètement paralysé.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

Un flash rouge et or coupa la trajectoire de son maléfice et percuta ce dernier. Il y'eut une explosion de particules de lumière, puis une nuée de poussières tomba au sol. Un petit bec d'oiseau émergea alors des cendres.

Il se retourna et fixa avec fureur le vieux sorcier qui se dirigeait vers lui :

_- _Dumbledore…

D'un geste de sa baguette, il envoya au loin les deux aurors et lança le sortilège de la mort en direction de Dumbledore qui le fixait d'un regard froid. Dumbledore fit un geste de sa baguette. Des planches de bois volèrent devant lui et se prirent le sort. Elles s'enflammèrent.

Il enragea.

_- Endoloris_

Dumbledore se protégea avec un bouclier qui absorba le sort tout en continuant à se rapprocher de lui :

_- _Penses tu vraiment que tu puisses me faire souffrir de cette façon, Tom ?_ demanda Dumbledore d'une voix froide._

Il le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il l'appeler ainsi !?

_- _Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort_ !_

Il y'eut un éclair blanc qui secoua l'estrade, puis un second. Il leva sa baguette à temps pour repousser son propre sort que Dumbledore avait contré. Le sort percuta une tribune qui s'effondra dans un grand fracas.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Dumbledore avait réussi à le surprendre. Il avait failli se faire désarçonné par son propre maléfice contré.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que le vieux fou avait battu Grindelwald. Mais aussi puissant qu'il l'était Dumbledore ne pouvait réécrire les événements de cette soirée… C'était sa victoire et Dumbledore le savait…

_- _Tu as perdu Dumbledore… le monde sorcier ne se relèvera pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Plus personne ne se dressera sur mon chemin désormais.

_- _Tu as tort Tom.

_- _Je m'appelle Lo…

BANG

Il eut juste le temps de se protéger, mais la puissance du sort le déséquilibra et le fit tomber en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de se relever avant qu'un flash n'illumine la salle.

BAOUM

La partie de l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait quelques centièmes de secondes auparavant s'effondra. Il dirigea sa baguette sur Dumbledore avant que celui-ci agisse de nouveau. Une flamme immense fusa de sa baguette et percuta le bouclier de Dumbledore. Il essaya de mettre plus de puissance dans son sort mais Dumbledore ne vacilla pas. Il poursuivit son effort pendant encore quelques secondes mais Dumbledore tint bon. Il baissa finalement sa baguette, mettant un terme au sortilège et fixa le vieux sorcier.

Il fronça des sourcils. Les muscles de ses doigts se contractèrent plus fermement sur sa baguette. Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé faiblir durant l'échange. Le vieux sorcier n'était décidément pas n'importe qui…

_- _Quoique tu fasses Tom, je serai toujours là et je t'empêcherai d'agir. Et je ne serai pas le seul.

_- _Tu ne peux me battre vieux fou. Personne ne le peut ! Je suis invincible !

_- _Personne ne l'est Tom., Même pas toi…

_- _Et toi non plus !_ cracha t-il._

Le sortilège mortel fusa vers Dumbledore qui, in extremis, l'esquiva d'un pas rapide sur le côté. Le vieux sorcier répondit par un sortilège puissant qui fut dévié par son bouclier. Le sort frappa le plafond. Des débris de roches énormes se détachèrent et chutèrent vers les sorciers encore présent dans la salle. Dumbledore se retourna et fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette : les blocs se suspendirent dans les airs comme arrêtés par un filet invisible.

Il en profita. Une boule de feu énorme jaillit de sa baguette et fusa vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier se retourna et imprima un mouvement complexe à sa baguette. La boule de feu qui allait le percuter prit soudain la forme d'un phénix. Le phénix de feu vola au dessus de Dumbledore puis fonça dans sa direction.

Dumbledore agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette : les blocs suspendus foncèrent vers lui à toute vitesse. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux :

_- Percussum _

Une onde de choc puissante naquit au bout de sa baguette. Elle percuta les blocs de roches qui explosèrent en millions de particules.

Il se retourna : le phénix de feu, les serres en avant, fondait sur lui. Il leva sa baguette :

_- Protecto maximum_

Un bouclier immense apparut juste devant lui. Le phénix percuta son bouclier. Un flash de lumière intense l'aveugla et…

BAOUM

Une puissance déferlante percuta son bouclier. Il sentit ses yeux s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Son corps trembla : un flot de magie pure s'échappait de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La peur le gagna : il sentait son énergie se vider de plus en plus.

Finalement la pression forte qui s'exerçait sur son bouclier se relâcha. Il ouvrit les yeux. Seule la portion de l'estrade où il se tenait avait échappé aux déluges de flammes, le reste n'était plus que débris calcinés.

Il tenta de retrouver son souffle. Son front était couvert de sueur et son cœur battait encore rapidement. Il avait du fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas que son bouclier vole en éclat sous l'attaque dévastatrice, il devait l'admettre, de Dumbledore. Il avait perdu le contrôle des choses…

Dumbledore le fixait toujours de son regard bleu froid et impénétrable, la baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Son cœur se remit à s'accélérer, un léger frisson le parcourut. Jamais le vieux sorcier ne lui avait paru aussi puissant, aussi terrifiant.

_- _Croyais tu vraiment que tu allais m'éliminer en quelques coups de baguettes ? Il en faut beaucoup plus que cela pour me maîtriser, Tom, et tu en es incapable…

_- _La prochaine fois je te tuerai !

Il jeta une nouvelle fois le sortilège mortel puis des sa baguette toucha la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Elle vira instantanément au noir. Ses derniers serviteurs qui étaient toujours en train de combattre, comprendraient le message…

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore, qui avait esquivé une fois de plus le maléfice, et lui adressa un dernier un regard noir, le visage tordu par la haine. Puis il transplana.

Il réapparut dans une pièce sombre. Seule une faible chandelle, posée sur une vieille table en bois projetait sa lumière sur une vieille et petite coupe en or.

Il caressa délicatement la coupe de ses longs doigts fins, suivant le contour des ornements.

_-_Helga…,_ murmura t-il._

Un sourire fin s'étira sur son visage. Il reposa la coupe sur sa table. L'immortalité était au bout des ses doigts. Il la sentait de plus en plus.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la coupe. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. La magie était là, fluide, puissante, et terrifiante. Il la sentait palpiter dans ses veines

Il revit le visage effrayé de la sorcière norvégienne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer. Il ressentit la peur immense qui émanait de ses yeux en larmes et si terrifiés. Cette peur… Cette puissance si envoutante… Le pouvoir de mort… de l'arracher du corps… de la détruire… Il pouvait sentir le goût de cette peur dans sa bouche. C'était si… enivrant.

Il sentit les décharges magiques de plus en plus… Sa baguette commençait à lui brûler les doigts…Il était prêt.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les traits de son visage tiré d'une façon complètement inhumaine. Sa baguette secouée de soubresauts violents restait toujours pointées sur la coupe et il prononça pour la cinquième fois de sa vie d'une voix terrible les mots qui feraient de lui plus qu'un homme :

_- Disanimae !_

_

* * *

_

_-_AAAAAH !

Il irradiait de douleur. Il hurla une nouvelle fois. Le mal était partout, l'asphyxiant, le broyant. Tout était noir, vide.

Il cria à l'aide mais sa voix fut étouffée par l'obscurité qui le comprimait de plus en plus. Il souffrait, il hurlait de douleur. Que cela s'arrête !! Que cela s'arrête !! Il n'en pouvait plus. Que quelqu'un fasse quelques chose…qu'on le tue ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trop mal.

Un nouveau spasme de douleur le parcourut.

_- _Ahhh !

Jamais il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle souffrance. Il avait l'impression qu'une main s'était enfoncée avec force dans sa poitrine et avait empoignée son cœur pour le retirer.

Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'échappait, se détachait, se pervertissait, se détruisait.

Malgré la souffrance, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit le remplit de terreur : deux yeux rouges diaboliques étaient apparus au sein des ombres et le fixaient avec une cruauté inhumaine. Il trembla devant ce regard qu'il avait déjà maintes fois croisé. Lui…

_- _Laisse-moi lai…Aaaargh !!

La pression sur son cœur se fit plus forte, comme si des griffes étaient en train de s'enfoncer dedans pour l'arracher de sa paroi.

Mais alors un rugissement se fit entendre et quelque chose éclata en lui. Quelque chose de puissance le parcourut. Il lut la surprise et la peur dans les yeux rouges. Il se concentra et tenta de mettre toute sa volonté dans la bataille. Quelque chose explosa en lui. Il entendit un cri quelque part. Une vague déferlante balaya les ombres autour de lui, l'étreinte se faisant moins pressante. Il devina plus qu'il ne le vit la souffrance mortelle de la créature tapie dans l'ombre. Il osa lever les yeux vers elle puis au moment où leurs deux regards se fixèrent…tout disparu.

L'obscurité laissa place à un décor blanc, aveuglant. Il y'eut un léger bruit de fond puis ses tympans éclatèrent soudainement: un brouhaha sortant de nulle part avait éclaté tout autour de lui. Des masses verdâtres apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait les deux bras pour le maintenir. Il tenta de se débarrasser de cette nouvelle pression.

Son corps tremblait et un liquide nauséabond et chaud avait emplit sa bouche et l'empêchait de respirer. Il recommençait à étouffer. Il ne sut pas comment mais il tourna sa tête et il recracha ce qui emplissait sa bouche. Immédiatement l'air emplit de nouveau ses poumons. Et la magie éclata.

La pression sur ces bras s'estompa. Il entendit des bruits sourds puis de nouveaux cris.

_- _Johnson non !_ Cria une voix._

Il y'eut un flash bleu. Quelque chose le brula au niveau du front et tout redevint noir.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il tenta de se redresser, puisque visiblement il était allongé sur lit. Mais sa tête douloureuse, l'en empêcha et il se rallongea péniblement.

_- _Doucement_, fit une voix légère sur sa droite. _Ou sinon vous allez vous évanouir de nouveau.

Il tourna sa tête et vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte où brillait une baguette magique qui était croisée avec un os_. _Instantanément un vieux souvenir surgit.

_-_Sainte Mangouste,_ dit il dans un murmure._

Mais assez fort pour que la guérisseuse l'entende. Elle cessa d'écrire sur son parchemin et le fixa. Un léger sourire forcé apparu sur son visage :

_- _Visiblement vous reprenez rapidement conscience...

_- _Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?,_ demanda t- il d'une voix rauque, les yeux tournés vers le plafond tentant de se rappeler. _

Mais malgré le désert blanc qu'était le plafond, il voyait encore les deux yeux rouges de Voldemort, bien présent dans sa mémoire. Les visions étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit. Ainsi la connexion avec le mage noir existait à cette époque…

_- _Jen'en sais rien, je ne suis là que pour vérifier vos constantes. Le guérisseur va bientôt arriver…Elle est en train de s'occuper de d'autres patients. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec… _-une lueur de terreur passa dans soin regard. Elle marqua une pause. Voldemort avait déjà gagné la bataille de la peur visiblement - _L'hôpital n'a jamais été aussi surchargé. Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Harry s'était levé, malgré sa tête qui pesait des tonnes. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé : il savait parfaitement de quel mal il avait été atteint. Et cela ne tenait qu'en un mot : cicatrice. Pas besoin de rester une minute de plus ici.

_- _Je suis en pleine forme et…

_- _Non vous n'êtes strictement pas en forme et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous remettre dans votre lit_, fit une voix autoritaire qui le cloua sur place._

Il se retourna : une très vielle sorcière, ainsi qu'un homme plus grand et plus jeune, étaient apparus. Tous deux portaient la tenue de guérisseur :

_- _Vous êtes guérisseur ?_ demanda t- elle. _Non. En revanche je le suis et je vous demande de vous remettre au moins sur votre lit.

Il obéit et s'assit sur le lit, assez intimidé par la vieille guérisseuse.

Elle plaqua sa main sur le front d'Harry puis mit un doigt sur la paupière droite d'Harry la forçant à s'ouvrir. Elle illumina l'œil d'Harry du bout de sa baguette pour l'examiner puis fit de même avec l'œil gauche. Elle prit ensuite le parchemin que tenait la sorcière à côté d'elle et l'examina :

_- _Hum il semble que toutes vos constances soient normales_, fit elle. _Mais cela ne me dit pas si vous allez bien. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un cas de démence pareille.

_- _Démence ?_, fit Harry surpris. _Quelle démence ? Je ne suis pas fou.

_- _C'est que disent tous ceux qui le sont,_ répliqua t'elle le nez toujours dans le parchemin._

_- _Peut être faudrait il l'envoyer voirBeltam_, murmura le guérisseur à la vielle sorcière._

_- _L'envoyer voir Beltam_, _ce psycolegelimens de pacotille ?,_ fit elle. _Non, il serait incapable de s'en occuper. Peut être que…

_- _Je ne suis pas fou_, fit Harry, _et je vais très bien merci.

Un sourire furtif était apparu sur le visage de la vielle sorcière.

_- _Il y'a encore quelques heures, vous étiez en train de vous tordre de douleurs en vous tenant le front dans ce lit, criant à la mort. Alors vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'après cela vous vous sentez bien. De plus vous ne maîtrisez pas votre magie : vous avez projeté un homme contre le mur et brûlé la main, par je ne sais quelle magie, de Johnson, ici présent, alors qu'il tentait de vous maintenir au lit…

Harry regardala main du guérisseur, qui le fustigeait d'un regard noir, et il y vit un bandage qui en dessinait effectivement le contour.

_- _… même leCollier de Rebihni_, _qu'on vous a mis n'a pu contrer vos explosions magiques, mais ça c'est plutôt à mettre sur la mauvaise confection duCollier de Rebihni_. _Vous êtes souvent sujets à des crises d'angoisse ?

_- _Crise d'angoisse ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais bien,_ se révolta Harry même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien._

_- _On a trouvé dans votre sang certaines substances inhabituelles. Vous êtes soumis à un traitement particulier ? Comme des herbes anti stress ou des potions anti rêve ?

_- _Je prends une potion anti rêve_, admit il. _C'est grave ?

_- _Plutôt_, dit-elle avec une voix sèche. _Elles contiennent certains composants qui sont fatales pour votre cerveau et donc à votre équilibre mental. Dans l'état où vous êtes, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter maintenant avant que cela ne s'aggrave. Quelques soient vos cauchemars, vous feriez mieux de les accepter. En parlant d'eux, sont ils liés à cette cicatrice sur votre front ? Elle brûlait tout à l'heure sans oublier que vos mains y étaient collées pendant votre crise. Je devrai peut être l'examiner.

Elle approcha sa main de son front mais il recula en arrière, hors de portée.

_-_ C'est une simple cicatrice. Pas besoin de perdre son temps dessus, _dit il en tenant d'être le plus convaincant possible._

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis commença à écrire sur son parchemin. Harry tenta de se rassurer : il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle découvre le lien qui le liait à Voldemort. Mais par prudence il fallait mieux déguerpir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

_- _Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ici : mes constantes sont bonnes. Vous l'avez dit vos même. C'est à moi de décider si je veux me faire soigner ou non. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester quelques minutes de plus ici,_ fit Harry. _Je ne vais pas mourir dans la seconde, non ?

Il espérait que cela fonctionne. Il ne savait pas si les gens pouvaient ne pas se faire soigner sur demande mais il devait au moins essayer.

_- _De plus, avec ce qui vient de se passer avec Voldemort, je pense qu'il y'a d'autres personnes qui ont plus besoin de votre aide que moi, non ?_ fit Harry jouant son dernier va tout. _

Le guérisseur et la secrétaire eut un sursaut au nom de Voldemort. La vieille sorcière le fixa intensément puis regarda le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main et le tendit à Harry :

_- _D'accord,_ fit-elle.- Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.- _Remplissez les différentes formalités, cochez la case qui explique que Saint Mangouste vous laisse partir contre l'avis des guérisseurs et qu'aucune poursuite ne pourra être tenu contre l'institut en cas d'accident suite à votre sortie, puis signez et partez.

Harry saisit le papier ainsi que la plume qu'elle lui tendait et commença à remplir le parchemin.

Il signa et redonna le papier à la guérisseuse qui fit une grimace :

_- _A vos risques et périls. La prochaine fois que vous aurez une crise, ne venez pas ici.

_- _C'est cela, à la prochaine crise,_ fit Harry trop heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir._

La vieille sorcière s'éloigna, accompagnée de l'autre guérisseur.

Harry sortit de sa chambre, après avoir retrouvé ses habits et quitté l'horrible tenue que les patients de St Mangouste devaient mettre. Le couloir était rempli de lits, tous occupés. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Des blessés, des familles en pleurs, des guérisseurs poussant des lits recouverts par des draps qui épousaient la forme d'un un corps humain : la soirée avait vraiment fait des dégâts.

Il se faufila le plus rapidement possible vers l'ascenseur. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne glisse sur une édition de La Gazette du sorcier qui trainait au sol, ce qui lui permit d'apprendre en lisant la date, qu'il n'était pas resté une journée ici, mais deux, d'après la date indiqué sur le journal.

Il atteignit enfin l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton entrée principale. Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer.

_- _Ne fermez pas la porte_, fit une voix._

Harry bloqua du pied la porte de l'ascenseur qui se refermait. Un guérisseur plus petit que lui d'une demi-tête s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

_- _Merci beaucoup…

_- _De rien_, répondit Harry._

_L'homme lui adressa un léger sourire. Une douce chaleur envahit alors le corps d'Harry. _Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cet homme… Quelque chose de bizarre et de familier à la fois… Pourtant il avait tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus normale, mise à part peut être la couleur bleu grise de ses yeux, cachés derrière des lunettes. Des yeux fatigués…  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un guérisseur passa la tête à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur :

_- _Potter, vite !_ fit il en faisant un signe de la main intimidant de se presser. _

Harry se raidit sur le champ. Son cœur s'arrêtât de battre…Comment cet homme connaissait…

Le vieil homme rejoignit, alors sous le regard surpris d'Harry, l'autre guérisseur … Et il comprit alors…

Il n'y avait pas eu un Potter dans l'ascenseur mais deux : il venait pour la première fois de sa vie de rencontrer son grand-père…

* * *

Il déplia la lettre et commença à la parcourir rapidement. Toujours les mêmes phrases… Toujours la même peur…

Voldemort avait plus que gagné une bataille. Il poussa un soupir et reposa la lettre parmi la dizaine d'autres.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il admira, perdu dans ses pensées, la vue sur le parc et sur le lac éclairé par la lumière orangé du soleil couchant. Qu'allait faire Voldemort après ce coup d'éclat ? Combien allait lui résister maintenant?

Il y'eut un bruit derrière lui :

_- _Bonsoir Albus.

Il se retourna. Acherius Potter venait de jaillir du feu de sa cheminée. Le guérisseur était fatigué, cela se voyait à ses yeux. Dumbledore compatit. Il savait par quoi était passé son ami ses deux derniers jours à Saint Mangouste.

_- _Bonsoir Acherius. Tu veux prendre quelque chose_ ?, demanda t-il en montrant une armoire contenant plusieurs bouteilles. _Un bon cognac ne pourra te faire que du bien après ces deux dernières journées mouvementées.

_- _D'accord pour un cognac_, répondit Acherius en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils._

Il sortit la bouteille et versa de son contenu dans deux verres. Il tendit à Acherius son verre puis s'assit dans son fauteuil_._

_- _Tiens Albus. Voila ce que tu m'as demandé.

Acherius Potter lui tendit un long parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de son manteau.

_- _Tout y est sans exception. Tous ceux qui sont passés par Saint Mangouste depuis les évènements de …

Acherius ne finit pas sa phrase. Albus fit un mouvement de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il commença à examiner la liste des personnes qui avaient été internés à Saint Mangouste depuis deux jours. Il connaissait la plupart des noms_. _Herbert, McKillian, Jesper_ : _des aurors, des fonctionnaires du ministère ou encore des parents d'élèves…

_- _On a eu de la chance_, fit Acherius. _Très peu ont été tué en fait. Beaucoup ont été blessé, mais ce sont les chocs psychologiques qui les plus importantes : le choc émotionnel a été énorme et Saint Mangouste n'est pas armé pour faire face à cela…

_- _Personne n'a été préparé pour faire face à cela Acherius_, ajouta t-il. _Et il va falloir s'y adapter sinon nous ne voulons pas sombrer dans le chaos.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? Attaquer Poudlard ?_ demanda Acherius inquiet._

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour James. Il n'attaquera pas Poudlard. Il n'osera pas parce que je suis là. Il sait que quoiqu'il fasse il ne pourra gagner cette bataille, ici.

_- _Donc il est plus faible que toi ?_ demanda Acherius, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux._

_- _Plus faible il ne l'est en aucun cas. Mais je crois sans modestie que je lui fais un peu peur. Je pense que je l'ai surpris lors du combat. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance de ma part.

_- _Va le défier alors, comme tu l'as fait avec Grindelwald ! Met fin à cette guerre. Tu en es le seul capable ! Les gens comptent sur toi. Je compte sur toi !

_- _Je commence à être trop vieux. Je ne pourrai que le ralentir dans son ascension…Et il le sait…Il sait que je ne serai pas celui qui mettra fin à son règne. Je pense qu'il attend de voir celui qui se lèvera pour lui faire face.

_- _Mais…

_- _Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne mettrais pas toute mon énergie dans la bataille.

Il retourna le parchemin. Et son regard se figea sur un nom. Fumseck poussa alors un son mélodieux.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre mu par un pressentiment. La silhouette d'Hagrid venait d'apparaître dans le parc. Une silhouette beaucoup moins massive se joignait à elle.

_- _Acherius_, commença t-il, _je suis désolé de te demander cela, malgré ta fatigue…Mais j'aimerais que tu me cherches et me donnes le plus rapidement possible le plus de renseignements que tu pourras sur une personne. Elle est sur ta liste. Voldemort n'est pas mon seul problème en ce moment.

_Le _vieux guérisseur saisit la liste et la porta à ses yeux.

_- _Et quelle est cette personne ?

La silhouette à côté d'Hagrid se faisait de plus en plus précise. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme assez grand.

_- _Il s'appelle Harry Thunder…

* * *

_- _Prêt pour les examens Harry ?

_- _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela Hagrid.

L'air du parc avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Pas comme l'atmosphère qui régnait à Saint Mangouste… Là c'était plus vivifiant, plus magique…

Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital.

Une tête de chat sortit de sa sacoche. Il commençait à s'agiter. Harry posa la main sur sa tête et la caressa.

_- _Eh Toi ! Attends que l'on soit installé. Je te promets que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux après.

Le chaton miaula, ce qui fit rire Harry. Après tout il avait bien fait de le garder. C'était lui, d'après ce que Tom lui avait dit il y'a quelques heures, qui avait alerté le barman alors qu'Harry commençait à avoir sa crise. Le chaton avait miaulé jusqu'à ce que Tom décide de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le chaton l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, où le vieux barman avait trouvé ce dernier allongé, le corps secoué de soubresaut violent. Ses hurlements de douleur avaient été rendu inaudibles par l'agitation dans le bar.

Harry avait du rassurer le barman tout à l'heure que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, que c'était juste un cauchemar terrifiant. Mais le barman ne l'avait pas cru. Allez savoir pourquoi…

_- _Le directeur est assez occupé avec ce qui s'est passé,_ fit Hagrid, _c'est le professeur McGonagall qui va s'occuper de vous cette semaine. D'ailleurs la voici.

Il venait d'entrer dans le château, et le professeur McGonagall se tenait bien droite à mi hauteur de l'escalier du grand Hall :

_- _Harry Thunder ?_ fit elle. _Bienvenu à Poudlard. Merci Hagrid vous pouvez disposer. Mr Thunder veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir et je vais aussi vous donner les dernières indications.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette voix lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. Il remercia Hagrid d'un signe de tête et suivit McGonagall.

_- _Le professeur Dumbledore s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir. Son emploi du temps est assez chargé depuis ce qui s'est passé au tournoi de duel. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il viendrait vous rendre visite à la fin de la semaine.

_- _Je comprends_, fit Harry avec un signe de tête._

Dumbledore viendrait le voir ? Intéressant… Il n'y avait pas à douter que le vieux directeur essaierait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui.

Elle tourna à droite. Harry se rappela qu'il y'avait un passage secret juste derrière la tapisserie à sa droite qui menait juste devant la classe de Flitwick. McGonagall tourna une nouvelle fois à droite puis s'arrêtât devant une porte en chêne. Elle lui montra la poignée :

_- _Après vous,_ fit-elle._

C'était une chambre simple avec un lit et un bureau. Une porte sur le côté donnait sur une salle de bain. Il accrocha sa sacoche contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'ouvrit. Le chaton sauta sur le lit et regarda fixement McGonagall comme s'il avait découvert qu'elle avait quelque chose de félin en elle :

_- _C'est mon chaton… j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème qu'il reste ici_, fit Harry sur un ton d'excuse._

_- _Les chats sont acceptés à Poudlard. Tout comme les chouettes ou les crapauds. Mais je dois vous dire que j'ai une certaine préférence pour les chats,_ lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_- _On le sait tous_, murmura Harry sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. _

Elle s'approcha du bureau et sortit un parchemin de son manteau :

_- _Votre examinateur s'appelle M. Prickett et voici votre emploi du temps pour cette semaine. Vous commencez demain avec l'examen théorique de Sortilège puis l'après midi sera consacré à la pratique. Tous les examens auront lieu dans la grande Salle sauf celui pour Soin aux Créatures !

Il y'eut une détonation et un elfe de maison apparut. La taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement était bien plus propre que celle de Dobby :

_- _Oui professeur_ ? dit il en se courbant vers elle._

_- _Voici Harry Thunder,_ dit-elle en lui montrant Harry. _Tu te chargeras de lui faire à manger et à aider n'importe quelles de ses requêtes.

_- _Fulster est fier de vous servir Harry Thunder_, couina l'elfe. _N'hésitez pas à appeler Fulster quand vous le voulez.

_- _Euh…merci de vous charger de moi, j'essaierai de ne pas trop être une corvée_, fit Harry._

L'elfe salua une nouvelle fois Harry puis disparu une infime seconde avant que le chaton ne se jette sur lui. Ce dernier miaula, cherchant l'elfe du regard.

_- _Mon vieux, tu l'as raté,_ fit Harry avec un léger sourire. _Il faudra être plus rapide la prochaine fois.

_- _Mr Thunder, une dernière chose…

Harry se tourna et vit McGonagall sur le perron de la porte.

_- _… Laissez le professeur Dumbledore réfléchir seul quand il joue aux échecs. S'il y'a un domaine où je suis meilleur que lui, c'est bien celui là et j'aimerai bien qu'il en reste ainsi,_ fit elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire._

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry amusé.

Il se dirigea vers son lit : cela ne servait plus à rien de réviser maintenant, à quelques heures du premier contrôle. Surtout qu'une boule venait d'apparaître dans son ventre à la vue de l'emploi du temps. C'était stupide mais c'était comme cela : lui qui avait vécu les épreuves les plus terribles, commençaient à ne plus se sentir aussi confiant devant un simple petit bout de papier.

Le lendemain matin, Il fut réveillé par quelque chose d'humide et d'assez désagréable. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit le chaton en train de lui lécher la joue.

_- _Dis donc toi…

Il le prit et le mit par terre, puis regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 6h30. Il avait encore une heure avant le début des épreuves.

_- _Tu aurais pu éviter_, lui dit-il. _J'ai un réveil qui fonctionne très bien aux dernières nouvelles.

Mais le chat ne semblait pas l'écouter et était plutôt absorbé par ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Il se leva, se mit un pull et rejoignit le chaton. La vue était magnifique. Le soleil apparaissait au loin et brillait d'une lumière jaune pale. Tout avait l'air calme, tranquille. Après tout pourquoi pas ne pas y aller ? Il avait une heure devant lui et cela lui permettrait d'oublier le début de stresse qu'il commençait à avoir.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et ouvrit la porte :

_-_Tu viens_, fit-il au chaton._

Ce dernier sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et le rejoignit. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et parvinrent enfin devant la Grande Porte.

Le léger vent frais qui fouettait son visage avait quelque chose de vivifiant. Le parc semblait désert, abandonné. Le chaton en profita pour courser une souris errante. Il le laissa faire et se dirigea vers le lac.

Il retira ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds : l'eau était glacial, mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il était à Poudlard et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. C'était chez lui.

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau et saisit une pierre plate. Il la fit ricocher sur l'eau, faisant scintiller le lac de mille feux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux, aussi insouciant.

De la fumée sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant le début des épreuves. Il rejoint la rive. A l'aide de son élément, ses pieds séchèrent instantanément et retourna au château. Le chaton apparu derrière un bosquet, exténué. Visiblement il avait du bien se dépenser.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il appela Fulster qui apparut aussitôt avec des croissants, devançant ainsi ses désirs.

_- _Merci Fulster. Tu peux disposer_, lui dit-il._

Il prit une douche en vitesse. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes devant lui. Il agrippa sa sacoche et prit un croissant. Il laissa le chaton dormir sur le lit et s'en alla. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la grande salle, l'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il sortit son livre de sort pour relire un paragraphe sur un sort de lévitation, puis il descendit l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de parler avec un homme assez vieux. Il avait les cheveux gris et portait une barbe courte de la même couleur. L'homme se tourna vers lui et l'accueillit avec un léger sourire :

_- _Je présume que vous êtes Mr. Thunder, _dit-il d'une voix assez grave_. Enchanté je m'appelleHenry Prickett. Vous arrivez à point nommé. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance cette après midi. Votre sujet vous attend à votre table.

Il indiqua une table au centre de la Grande Salle.

_- _Bonne chance,_ fit le professeur McGonagall._

Harry voulut la remercier mais sa gorge restait nouée. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et alla s'asseoir. Il prit la plume à sa droite, la trempa dans l'encrier et lut la première question_ :_

_- _Citez le sort d'attraction et décrivez le mouvement de baguette pour le faire.

Quatre heures passèrent ainsi. Il fit l'impasse sur une ou deux questions, tenta tant bien mal de répondre à d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait à peu près retrouvé les mêmes questions que lors de son examen de BUSE.

Il regagna sa chambre. Il avait deux heures avant que l'examen pratique ne commence. Il appela Fulster, qui évita de peu le chaton qui s'était jeté sur lui lorsqu'il était apparu. Le chaton semblait bien s'amuser avec l'elfe, mais Harry n'était pas trop sûr du sentiment de l'elfe à cet égard.

Il refit quelques exercices avec sa baguette et rejoignit de nouveau la Grande Salle où Prickett l'attendait :

_- _Mr. Thunder, prêt à passer à la pratique ? Nous allons voir si vous maniez votre baguette aussi bien que votre plume.

_- _Vous avez…,_ commença Harry._

_- _Oui j'ai mais vous ne saurez pas votre note avant la fin Harry Je peux vous appeler Harry au fait ? Après tout, nous allons après tout passer une semaine ensemble_. _

_- _Bien entendu_, répondit Harry._

_- _Alors vous voyez cette cruche ? Vous allez la faire léviter, puis vous la ferez successivement changer de couleur, la dédoubler, lui faire apparaître des pattes et enfin la faire chanter. Moins cinq points si elle chante comme une casserole_, rajouta t-il avec un sourire._

Ce qui eut le don de faire disparaître complètement le stresse d'Harry.

Il n'eut aucun mal à faire tout les exercices demandés. Comme ils avaient toute l'après midi, Prickett lui fit faire d'autres exercices, qu'il réussit. Puis vint la fin de la journée, et il quitta l'examinateur qui lui donna rendez vous le lendemain dans la serre pour l'examen de Botanique.

Il revint dans sa chambre et prit les cours de Botaniques et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec lui puis se dirigea en compagnie du chaton dans le parc où il trouva un coin tranquille contre un arbre pour réviser.

Hagrid vint le rejoindre et compléta certains de ses cours sur les créatures magiques, content d'apprendre des choses à quelqu'un. Le demi géant voulut l'inviter à dîner dans sa cabane, mais Harry refusa poliment. Même si en temps relatif il n'avait pas mangé chez Hagrid, depuis des mois, il avait encore clairement en mémoire la douloureuse expérience de la cuisine d'Hagrid.

Le lendemain passa très rapidement. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les plantes de la serre semblèrent ne pas apprécier sa présence à certains moments, puis à d'autres il semblait être en symbiose avec elle. Mais il ne fut pas mécontent d'en avoir fini avec.

L'après midi fut encore plus intrigante. Jamais les créatures magiques ne l'avaient laissé s'approcher d'elle d'aussi prêt mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre quelques distances avec le scroutt à pétard présent. Ce dernier d'ailleurs en avait visiblement après son chaton (qui était venu assister à l'examen de son maître plutôt que de découvrir le château.).

Cette fois ci Harry décida de rester dans sa chambre pour réviser l'examen de potion qui tombait le lendemain, et qui était celui qu'il craignait le plus même si les nombreuses heures d'entraînement qu'il avait eu au cours du dernier mois lui avaient donné une certaine confiance dans ses capacités.

L'examen théorique se passa bien. Il n'eut presque pas d'hésitations et rajouta même certains détails sur certaines parties du programme qu'il avait bien préparé. Il dut sécher une question, n'ayant aucune idée dessus.

L'examen pratique fut en revanche beaucoup plus difficile. Il s'agissait de confectionner un contre poison assez instable, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait disparu de son époque. Même s'il connaissait les différentes étapes, il se mélangea quelque peu, à cause de la fatigue, et la potion devint plus liquide et plus orange qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Lorsqu'il tendit le flacon à Prickett, celui-ci eut un léger sourire puis ils se dirent au revoir.

Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose, celui de retrouver son lit. Tant pis pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce soir : pas de révision. Et de toute façon qui pourrait le contester sur cette matière ? Sans nier les connaissances de Prickett, il devait sûrement savoir plus de choses que ce dernier.

Mais quelque chose d'inhabituelle se passa cette soirée là : il s'était retrouvé tout d'un coup devant un tableau qu'il connaissait bien : celui de la Grosse Dame. Ses pieds l'avaient mené directement devant la chambre commune des Gryffondors. Décidément certains réflexes ne s'oublieraient jamais. La grosse Dame avait été présente et était en train de discuter avec son amie Violette.

La grosse Dame s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait dit de sa voix agacée que le dortoir était inaccessible pendant les vacances. Puis elle avait repris sa conversation avec son amie.

Il regagna enfin sa chambre et ne prit pas la peine de se changer pour dormir.

Le jour d'après, il fit son petit tour au tour du lac comme chaque matin. Puis il fut l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il se dépêcha et entra dans la Grande Salle. Prickett le salua d'un signe de tête et Harry s'installa à sa table habituelle et commença l'examen.

Les quatre heures du test passèrent extrêmement rapidement. L'ensemble des questions était assez facile et il n'eut pas de réelles difficultés.

Il rendit sa copie avant le temps impartie, satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait puis rejoignit la cabane d'Hagrid pour déjeuner avec lui sur les rives du lac. Il avait pris la précaution de demander à Fulster de se charger de faire des sandwiches, évitant ainsi au demi géant de cuisiner.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, enfin surtout Hagrid. Le semi géant lui racontait qu'il s'était querellé le matin même à une de ces têtes de mules, qu'étaient les centaures. Ces derniers étaient assez agités depuis quelques semaines et Hagrid avait subi les effets de cette agitation sur l'un d'entre eux, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il n'en sorte pas indemne.

Puis ce fut le retour dans la Grande Salle et l'examen pratique commença. Harry fit tout les contres sorts et les boucliers magiques que lui demanda Prickett. Il ne fit pas une seule erreur. Il avait même perfectionné un bouclier qui ne se voyait qu'au niveau ASPIC, à la grande surprise de Prickett.

Prickett lui souhaita bonsoir et Harry regagna sa chambre pour réviser le dernier examen: celui de Métamorphose.

Mais sa nuit fut perturbée par ses cauchemars…ceux qui avaient disparu lorsqu'il avait commencé à prendre la potion anti-rêve, revenaient de plus en plus fort, maintenant qu'il ne prenait plus de potions. Mais si prendre la potion pouvait amener à un certain déséquilibre mental et donc surement par là à un certain renforcement du lien qu'il possédait avec Voldemort, il valait mieux que ses cauchemars proviennent de ces propres souvenirs plutôt que de ceux d'un autre, et en l'occurrence ceux de Voldemort…

Il se réveilla fatigué, ce qui se ressentit lors de son examen théorique. Ce fut, l'examen le plus difficile jusqu'à là. Il mélangea quelques définitions et sécha sur d'autres. Il savait qu'il s'était trompé dans les étapes pour faire changer un être vivant en être inanimé. Il sortit peu satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer être un peu plus en forme l'après midi pour réussir la pratique.

Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas, et il entra dans la Grande Salle, l'esprit ailleurs, toujours marqué par sa ses cauchemars.

Prickett était déjà là et parlait avec McGonagall. Une table avec divers objets se trouvaient devant lui.

_- _Bonjour Harry. Le professeur McGonagall s'est joint à nous pour assister à votre performance…

_- _Seulement si cela ne vous dérange pas Mr. Thunder_, fit elle._

_- _Bien sûre que non_, fit-il. _

En vérité cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment qu'elle assiste. De toute façon il serait trop concentré pour s'occuper d'elle.

_- _Très bien. Commencez alors par cette théière,_ dit HHH d'un ton enjoué. _J'aimerais qu'elle devienne une colombe.

Harry commença les exercices et les enchaîna pendant plus d'une heure. Il dut faire disparaître des animaux de plus en plus gros.

_- _Très bien, très bien…_dit Prickett. _Voyons pourquoi ne pas terminer pas un sortilège de métamorphose animale ? J'aimerais que la colombe devienne un rat…

Il se tourna vers McGonagall :

_- _J'adore ces petites bêtes… pas vous professeur? Vous n'avez jamais tenté de vous faire les dents dessus ?

McGonagall sembla ne pas apprécier la blague visiblement au vue de la moue qu'elle faisait. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Prickett de garder son sourire.

Pendant ce temps là Harry s'était concentré sur son sort. Il pointa sa baguette dans le vide et prononça la formule.

Un éclat de lumière sorti de sa baguette et devint de plus en plus intense. Il frappa la combe qui battait frénétiquement des ailes pour s'envoler. Un museau apparut à la place du bec. Puis les ailes disparurent, les plumes blanches rapetissèrent et devinrent des poils marron.

Prickett le regarda avec un sourire et applaudit:

_- _Bravo pour aujourd'hui Har…

Mais sa voix se coupa. L'air devint plus froid, la salle plus sombre. La table commença à trembler. Il y'eut une détonation et la carafe en cristal sur la table éclata en mille morceaux. Le rat effrayé sauta et s'enfui de la salle sous le regard noir d'Harry.

Même s'il tentait d'apparaître calme, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Cet exercice, ce simple exercice avait déclenché une tempête au plus profond de lui et qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Le rat qu'il avait fait apparaître était la copie conforme de Croûtard ou plutôt devrait il dire Pettigrow…

_- _M. Thunder, votre main…,_ fit McGonagall avec une voix inhabituelle._

Il sortit de sa torpeur et regarda sa main : elle était en sang. Visiblement il n'était pas sortit indemne de l'explosion de la carafe.

_- _Ce n'est rien professeur. Je vais m'en occuper. Pas besoin de m'envoyer à Saint Mangouste,_ plaisanta t-il. _Jevais aller nettoyer cela dans ma chambre.

_- _Eh bien je vous autorise à quitter la salle Harry_, fit Prickett avec un regard inhabituel. _Je vous félicite pour votre semaine et j'essayerai de vous transmettre vos résultats les plus rapidement possibles. Je vous souhaite bonnes chances pour la suite de vos études.

_- _Quant à moi M. Thunder, j'ai quelques affaires à régler qui m'obligent à quitter le château maintenant. Je vous dis donc à la rentrée. Quelques soient les résultats de la théorie, vous avez largement une place dans mon cours aux vues de ce que j'ai vu, lui dit elle avec un sourire franc.

Harry la regarda à demi surpris : McGonagall était très avare en compliment. Au moins l'année scolaire allait bien commencer.

Il regagna sa chambre et alla directement prendre une douche. Il ne remarque même pas que l'eau était froide. Il ressentait encore au fond de lui, cette rage, cette rage sourde qui avait saisit lorsque le rat était apparu, une rage qu'il croyait avoir fait disparaître après avoir accepté le pardon de l'ancien ami de ses parents. Une rage qu'il n'avait pas maîtrisée et qui avait conduit à faire exploser unintentionnellement la carafe. Même sa cicatrice l'avait brulé.

Pettigrow… Le nom résonnait encore comme une menace, il empestait encore le poison…

Il en voulait encore à Pettigrow même si ce dernier l'avait protégé avant de mourir. Mais après tout Harry ne l'avait il pas protégé de Sirius et de Rémus ? Pettigrow venait simplement d'effacer la dette qu'il avait, mais cela n'effaçait pas la trahison, loin de là. Et puis il avait été à deux doigts de la mort quand Pettigrow avait fait sa demande. Il était difficile de garder la tête froide dans ces conditions…

Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard…

Un miaulement le sortit de ses réflexions. Le chaton venait de rentrer de sa visite quotidienne du château.

_- _Si un jour tu trouves un rat dans les couloirs, je t'autorise à lui rendre la vie impossible…

Il y'eut un craquement sonore.

Fulster venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Il se retourna :

_- _Bonjour Harry Thun…

Il s'interrompit, les yeux grands ouvert de surprise. Tellement surpris que le chaton arriva pour la première fois à lui sauter dessus. L'elfe tomba à la renverse. Harry se précipita et prit le chaton par la nuque et le tira en arrière. Mais les griffes du chaton était bien attaché à la taie d'oreiller de l'elfe.

Il y'eut un flash lumineux et Harry fut renversé en arrière. Il se releva. L'elfe avait utilisé de sa magie pour se libérer, mais visiblement le chaton n'avait subi aucune blessure. Il pavanait maintenant sur son lit, tel un vainqueur, avec un bout de taie d'oreiller coincé entre ses dents.

L'elfe s'était visiblement remis de l'attaque. C'était étrange qu'il se soit fait avoir par le chat. Non en fait ce n'était pas le plus étrange, …non la chose étrange c'était le regard fixe de l'elfe sur sa poitrine. Il regarda, son pendentif de cristal en forme de phénix se balançait légèrement contre sa poitrine. Il dévisagea alors l'elfe intrigué. Serait-il possible que l'elfe de maison sache d'où provenait son pendentif ?

_- _Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait discuter un peu avec vous. Il vous attend dans son bureau à 19 heures_, fit Fulster qui semblait s'être repris._

Mais Harry nota que l'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs sur le pendentif.

_- _Très bien Fulster. Merci pour cette semaine. A la rentrée alors peut être…

_- _A la rentrée Harry Thunder_, fit l'elfe._

L'elfe de maison le fixa une dernière fois d'une manière intense à laquelle il n'avait pas habitué Harry cette semaine, puis disparut dans une détonation.

Visiblement l'elfe savait plus de chose que son silence ne voulait l'admettre. Peut être devrait il avoir une discussion avec lui un jour prochain…

Deux heures après il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le passage pour y accéder était ouvert et il monta les escaliers.

Dumbledore était à son bureau en train de lire une lettre. Harry toqua contre la porte. Le vieux directeur leva ses yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

_- _M. Thunder, entrez donc.

Harry entra tandis que Dumbledore s'était dirigé vers son armoire.

_- _Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je viens de recevoir une bouteille de xérès en provenance de Cadix. C'est en Espagne. Bien sûre cela ne vaut pas un bon Whishy pur Feu, mais tout homme pourrait trouver son plaisir dedans.

_- _Je n'en ai jamais goûté_, admit Harry. _Je n'avais pas encore l'âge légal.

_- _Mais maintenant vous l'avez_, fit Dumbledore en souriant et en lui tendant une coupe._

Le vieux sorcier lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il rejoignait le sien. Dumbledore leva sa coupe et Harry fit de même. Il l'a porta ensuite à ses lèvres. Etait ce un piège de Dumbledore ou non ? Avait-il versé du Veritaserum dedans ? Allait-il lui faire confiance ?

Après quelques secondes, il entrouvrit la bouche : un petit goût sucré vint lui titiller la langue et lui rafraichir le gosier.

_- _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué après cette longue semaine d'examen_, fit Dumbledore gardant toujours son sourire. _Je n'aimerai pas que M. Fortarôme vous retrouve épuisé.

_- _Nevous inquiétez pas pour moi_, fit Harry. _J'ai eu des expériences beaucoup plus difficiles que cette semaine.

_- _Ce qui n'a pas été mon cas_-il pointa du regard la montagne de lettre qu'il y'avait sur son bureau- _après ce qui s'est passé au tournoi de duel avec Voldemort…

Dumbledore le fixa dans les yeux à ce moment là mais Harry ne flancha pas.

_- _… et la crise politique qui s'est ensuivit, certaines personnes voudraient que je prenne le poste de premier Ministre.

_- _Mais vous n'allez pas le faire_, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Harry._

Son intervention surprit légèrement Dumbledore.

_- _Pourquoi donc M. Thunder ?

_- _Parce que…_, commença t-il regrettant d'avoir parlé tout haut_, … vous devez vous occuper de cette école, et vous en êtes le seul capable en ce moment. Et puis si vous aviez voulu être ministre, il y'a déjà longtemps que vous auriez occupé ce poste. C'est la troisième ou la quatrième fois que l'on vous propose ce poste et vous êtes toujours là.

Dumbledore le regarda fixement. Harry soutint son regard et tenta de fermer son esprit aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Si par occasion Dumbledore tentait de s'y balader.

_- _Je vais effectivement rester à Poudlard l'année prochaine et… être votre directeur_, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire et en lui tendant un papier.  
_Harry le saisit et le parcourut des yeux : c'était ses résultats de buses. Il avait tout réussit, obtenant un Optimale pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et pour Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour les autres matières il avait eu un Effort Exceptionnel, même en Potions. Ce qui aurait pu relever du miracle il y'a encore un an. Comme quoi cela servait de passer ses nuits devant son chaudron.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage : il allait enfin pouvoir voir ses parents et assister au même cours qu'eux.

_- _M. Prickett a préféré me les donner plutôt que de les envoyer par hibou comme cela se fait normalement. Il a été assez impressionné par certaines de performances. Ce sont de très bons résultats M. Thunder. Vous avez été bien formé…

Dumbledore le fixa une nouvelle fois intensément mais Harry garda un visage impassible, érigeant une fois de plus ses barrières mentales.

_- _Un hibou vous sera envoyé avec la liste des fournitures dans les semaines suivantes, ainsi que votre billet pour le Poudlard Express… J'imagine que vous savez comment prendre le train ?

_- _Quelqu'un me l'a dit. Je saurais trouver_, répondit Harry. _Après tout des enfants se promenant avec des chouettes dans des cages, il ne doit pas y en avoir tous les jours à Kings Cross, non ?

_- _En effet_, sourit de nouveau Dumbledore. _Je vais vous laisser rentrer au Chaudron Baveur. Voulez vous que je vous appelle Hagrid pour vous raccompagner ?

_- _Non, inutile de déranger Hagrid, je connais le chemin_, répondit Harry en se levant. _Mais merci de l'offre.

Finalement l'entrevue avait été moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Dumbledore se leva aussi et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

_- _Oh c'est déjà arriver à quelques personnes à ma connaissance de ce perdre à Poudlard., avec tous ces passages secrets, et ces escaliers farceurs. Moi-même il y'a un ou deux ans, je suis tombé par inadvertance sur un passe secret dont je n'avais alors jamais entendu parler. Mais cela ne semble pas être votre cas. Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu une seule fois… comme si vous connaissiez déjà le château…

Harry se figea. Dumbledore le fixait de son regard pétillant, un sourire d'avertissement aux lèvres. Qu'est ce que le directeur sous entendait par là ?

* * *

Dumbledore se tenait au dessus de sa pensine. Il tournait sa baguette lentement dans le méandre argenté. Une forme presque humaine sortit du volute :

'_Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'Harry Thunder n'a pas eu de problème pour trouver son chemin dans Poudlard… C'était comme s'il y avait déjà vécu. Ses pas l'ont mené dans des passages secrets connus de quelques uns seulement. Il s'est même retrouvé devant le tableau de la grosse dame en sachant ce qu'il y'avait derrière' _Couina la voix de Fulster, l'elfe de maison.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois sa baguette dans le veloute argenté. Un homme assez âgé apparu.

' _Ce jeune homme a du talent Albus. Il sait manier une baguette. … Et garde un œil sur lui j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas vraiment montré ce dont il était vraiment capable…Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait explosé la carafe, sans le vouloir peut être mais il a réussit à le faire... Tu sais il me rappelle un peu ce jeune préfet prometteur qui a disparu dans la nature il y'a quelques années, ce Tom Jedusor'_

Tom Jedusor… Bien sure Tom avait été très bon élève, le meilleur même qu'il ait jamais eu. Dommage que tout cela est mal tourné. Il en voyait maintenant les conséquences. Et si justement ce Thunder était de la même nature ? Et s'il était un nouveau Jedusor ? Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix en le prenant ici à Poudlard ? Mieux valait l'avoir sous sa surveillance que le laisser dans la nature…

Un bruit, derrière lui, l'arracha de ses pensées. Il se retourna et fixa le nouvel arrivant.

_- _Excuse-moi Albus_, fit Acherius Potter en époussetant son manteau. _Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais occupé.

_- _J'en avais fini de toute façon_, fit Dumbledore en rangeant sa pensine dans l'armoire. _Dure semaine Acherius ?

_- _Ca se calme_, fit Acherius en prenant place dans un fauteuil. _Tiens j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

Il sortit un feuillet de son manteau et lui tendit.

_- _Tout ce que tu veux savoir sur Harry Thunder se trouve là dedans. C'est son dossier médical. Enfin une copie. Tu sais que c'est interdit de faire cela, mais je te dois bien cela Albus. De plus je dois t'avouer que ce jeune homme est un cas assez étrange, enfin tu verras par toi-même… C'est du xérès ?_, demanda Acherius en voyant la bouteille sur son bureau._

_- _Tu peux t'en servir un verre si tu veux. Je l'ai ouverte tout à l'heure,_ dit il tandis qu'il était plongé dans le dossier médical de Saint Mangouste._

Il parcourut rapidement le dossier.

_- _Une crise de démence ?_fit Dumbledore en rabaissant le feuillet les yeux interrogateurs._

_- _Cela y ressemble énormément pour la guérisseuse Drench, mais cela m'étonnerait que cela soit le cas,_ fit Acherius en remplissant son verre. _Il a plusieurs symptômes de la démence mais certains faits restent inexpliqués… La violence de la crise déjà : les guérisseurs qui s'occupaient de lui n'ont jamais vu cela. C'était comme s'il se battait contre quelqu'un. Il hurlait de douleur. C'était terrifiant à voir et il a provoqué plusieurs accidents magiques : un guérisseur a même été projeté contre un mur. Et quand ils ont voulu mettre un Collier de Rebihni, tu sais ces bracelets qui inhibent une partie de tes capacités magiques, il n'a pas tenu une seconde et a volé en éclat.

_- _Défectueux _? demanda Dumbledore._

_- _C'est ce que je pensais…jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ce Collier de Rebihni avait servi le mois dernier et qu'il avait très bien fonctionné.

_- _Et tu as…

_- _Oui j'en ai _emprunté_ un bout,_ fit Acherius en cherchant dans sa poche. _Tiens.

Il lui tendit un bout de bois arrondit qui semblait avoir brûlé. Dumbledore repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et l'examina.

_- _C'est la première fois que je vois cela_, fit Dumbledore dans un souffle. _

Il prit le petit bout de bois et l'apporta à une table où plusieurs instruments étaient disposés. Parmi ces derniers trônait une coupole en fer. Plusieurs motifs étranges étaient gravés dessus. Il posa le Collier de Rebihni brisé dessus.

_- _Il y'a autre chose que Drench a mentionné à plusieurs reprises et elle semblait y tenir beaucoup d'importance. Le jeune Thunder se tenait le front lors de ses crises et quand ils ont pu retirer ses mains du front, ils ont trouvé une cicatrice brûlante en forme …

_- _En forme d'éclair_, fit Dumbledore en plaçant le Collier de_ _Rebihni sur l'instrument en face de lui. _

_Il sortit sa baguette._ Un trait inhabituel, je dois l'avouer. C'est une des premières choses qui m'a intrigué…_Revelio_

Le Collier de Rebihni s'illumina alors et un souffle puissant le balaya alors en arrière. Il dut se cramponner au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignit d'un coup plongeant le bureau dans l'obscurité.

Des étincelles dorées et vertes surgirent du Collier de Rebihni. Les premières s'assemblèrent pour former un tigre avec des ailes tandis que les secondes prirent la forme d'un serpent dont la queue était liée à celle du tigre. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler la pièce puis il donna un coup de patte au serpent qui l'esquiva. Le serpent se dressa et sa gueule fondit sur le félin. D'un coup de griffe, le tigre mit fin à la tentative, puis sauta la gueule ouverte sur le serpent. Il y'eut un éclat de lumières et les étincelles se dispersèrent partout.

Le calme revint dans la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu. Le feu dans la cheminée se ralluma et éclaira la pièce. Dumbledore se retourna pour observer son bureau. Des feuilles voltigeaient en l'air, des chaises et des livres jonchaient au sol. C'était comme si une tornade avait balayé son bureau.

_- _Qu'est ce que c'était ?,_ fit la voix surprise et à demi effrayée d'Acherius._

Le sorcier, tenant fermement contre lui la bouteille de xérés, était cramponné à son fauteuil qui avait été poussé contre le mur sous le souffle de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dumbledore s'approcha du disque d'argent dans lequel il avait déposé le Collier de Rebihni. Il ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Le Collier de Rebihni n'était plus qu'un amas de poussière d'où s'élevait une légère volute de fumée. Une volute de fumée en forme d'éclair…

_- _Nous venons juste de faire l'expérience de l'empreinte magique d'Harry Thunder_, fit _Dumbledore en remettant tout en place d'un coup de baguette magique.

Acherius émit un sifflement admiratif :

_- _Puissant le gamin…

_- _En effet.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait dérangé le plus. Non, ce qui le souciait c'était autre chose de bien plus grave…

'_Tu sais il me rappelle un peu ce jeune préfet prometteur qui a disparu dans la nature il y'a quelques années, ce Tom Jedusor'_ fit en écho la voix de Prickett dans sa tête.

Harry Thunder ressemblait bien plus à Jedusor que Prickett n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer : une partie de son empreinte magique était celle de Jedusor Il soupira … Quel était le lien qui les unissait ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'amas de poussière, tentant d'y décerner un nouvel indice. Prickett lui avait conseillé de garder un œil sur le jeune sorcier… Il allait même devoir garder les deux dessus en fin de compte.

* * *

James planta sa fourchette dans un bout de bacon et le porta à sa bouche. Il déplia le journal en face de lui et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la première page _: « Le Ministère autorise les Aurors à utiliser les Impardonnables. La communauté sorcière applaudit » _En dessous, se trouvait la photo d'un sorcier assez grand, le corps droit, le visage dure et sévère et arborant une petite moustache. James le reconnut instantanément : c'était Bartemius Croupton, le nouveau chef du département de la Justice Magique, le département où travaillait sa mère. De plus il connaissait un peu le fils de Croupton pour avoir joué contre lui au Quiddicht.

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux l'interview de Croupton, qui était à l'initiative de cette nouvelle législation. Ainsi la ligne politique du Ministère devenait de plus en plus dure.

Depuis le triomphe de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à la finale du Tournoi de Duel, le mois dernier, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Tout avait changé en Angleterre avec la mise en place du nouveau ministère. Il y'avait eu tour à tour la mise en place d'un couvre feu, une réduction des autorisations d'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette, une libre intervention des Aurors et des Brigadiers sans nécessité de mandat, et une utilisation illimitée du véritaserum. Et maintenant voila que les Aurors pouvaient frapper avec les Impardonnables. Ils ne manquaient plus qu'un contrôle des hiboux et la mise en place de patrouille de détraqueurs et on pourrait croire alors que l'Angleterre était devenue une dictature.

Son père, et lui-même d'ailleurs, voyait d'un mauvais œil ce qui se déroulait, ce qui débouchait toujours à une prise de tête avec sa mère. Mais ils savaient tout deux que c'était nécessaire. Une immense ombre s'était abattue sur l'Angleterre et la peur avait gagné les foyers. Les sorciers étaient effrayés. La suspicion, la trahison, et les rumeurs s'étaient répandues à la vitesse d'un Comète 160. De jours en jours la marque des Ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus présente dans le ciel même si pour l'instant la majeure partie des attaques visaient les moldus. Les destructions et les disparitions faisaient dorénavant partie du lot quotidien.

Le nouveau ministre avait réagi comme tout le monde l'avait attendu, prenant les mesures nécessaires en temps de guerre, même si cela voulait dire la restriction de certaines libertés. Mais à choisir entre vivre pleinement et dangereusement, et vivre confiné mais en sécurité, il préférait que ses proches, ses parents, ses amis soient protégés.

Il engloutit un nouveau morceau de bacon puis s'attaqua à son œuf. Ses nuits avaient été difficile après le Tournoi. Il voyait et revoyait Son visage inhumain défiguré par la haine et par la cruauté. Il revoyait sa puissance terrifiante. Sirius aussi avait été sujet aux cauchemars mais la personne qui avait été la plus bouleversé fut sa mère. Elle ne riait plus lorsqu'ils, Sirius et lui, lui racontaient ce qu'ils avaient subir aux Serpentards. Elle leurs avait même intimé à ne plus en refaire, craignant que la colère des Mangemorts ne s'abatte sur eux. Mais justement les derniers évènements les incitaient en fait plus à continuer de se jouer des Serpentards. Après tout ces derniers n'étaient ils pas des fils de Mangemort pour la plupart ? Autant leur faire subir à un degré inférieur tout de même, ce que leur parent faisaient subir à la société.

Et puis il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne renvoyait tout simplement pas ceux dont les parents étaient connus comme Mangemort. Des gens comme Rogue, Avery ou Nott, n'avaient ils pas proclamer qu'ils rejoindraient Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il prit une gorgée de jus d'orange. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'année allait être terrible. Poudlard allait aussi devenir un terrain d'affrontement et quoiqu'en pense sa mère il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

_- _Quoi de neuf ?

Il leva les yeux de son journal et fixa Sirius qui venait de surgir dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillé. James regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 10h11.

_- _Les Aurors sont autorisés à utiliser les Impardonnables. Dépêches toi de manger, _dit il en indiquant l'assiette de bacon_. Nous n'avons plus qu'une dizaine de minute avant l'ouverture du réseau de cheminette qui nous est autorisée.

_- _Les Impardonnables_ ? Fit Sirius, les sourcils fronçés, en s'asseyant. _J'espère qu'ils rencontreront Servilius en cours de route et qu'ils l'obligeront d'un Imperio à se laver les cheveux avec un shampoing. Cela serait bénéfique à la communauté entière.

James lui adressa un sourire, et passa à la page sport. Heureusement qu'il y'avait encore le championnat de Quidditch sinon il aurait émigré en Norvège depuis longtemps.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils se positionnèrent devant la cheminée. James y jeta de la poudre de cheminette. Sirius passa en premier :

_- _Chemin de Traverse

Et il disparut. James s'y mit à son tour. Il prononça sa destination et sentit immédiatement se faire transporter. Il atterrit lourdement et faillit se péter la figure si Sirius ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment.

_- _Merci mon frère_, fit James en repositionnant ces lunettes sur son nez._

_- _Y'a pas de quoi_, répondit Sirius, le sourire moqueur. _Tu es et tu seras toujours aussi maladroit.

_- _Potter un jour, Potter toujours_, répondit James en guise de réponse. _Bon il faut retrouver Lunard et Queudver.

Ils avaient décidé de faire leurs courses ensemble la veille de la rentrée et James les avaient même invités à passer la nuit chez lui.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Comme d'habitude aurait pu t'on rajouter. Mais justement ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. L'ambiance était différente, elle était devenue morose : les gens ne s'arrêtaient plus pour parler, se disant à peine bonjour, ils jetaient un coup d'œil rapide aux vitrines à la grande colère, la plupart du temps, des enfants qui voulaient rester regarder. Des Aurors et des brigadiers patrouillaient tandis que sur certaines vitrines étaient collé de grandes affiches rappelant les conseils du ministère :_ « Ne pas oublier d'installer des systèmes d'alarme pour protéger votre maison »_par exemple.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de balais sportifs. C'était la seule vitrine qui attirait encore les gens. Un nouveau balai avait été installé en vitrine.

_- _C'est le nouveau Nimbus mais il ne vaut pas mon Comète_, fit James à Sirius. _Tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois acheter de nouveaux gants. Les derniers ont été bousillés par un cognard lors du dernier match.

Ils entrèrent puis sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et tombèrent presque instantanément sur un jeune homme assez petit et assez enveloppé et un autre un peu plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus maigre :

_- _Lunard Queudver_, fit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres. _

_- _Salut vous deux, je savais bien que l'on vous trouverait ici_, fit Remus de sa voix calme, un petit sourire en coin. _J'ai l'impression que vous avez changé pendant les vacances.

James examina attentivement son ami : Remus avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait assez faible. Surement en raison de la pleine lune de lundi dernier. Peter quand à lui avait un peu grossi et semblait toujours un peu ailleurs même si quelque chose de nouveau s'était ajouté au trait de son visage. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil partout, ce qui intrigua James :

_- _Qu'est ce qui se passe Queu… ?

Il y'eut un bruit de détonation derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous pour fixé un enfant dont le ballon de baudruche avait éclaté. Les Aurors s'étaient approché la baguette en main puis voyant que ce n'était rien, repartirent faire leur ronde. James détourna la tête et trouva Peter soufflant difficilement, la main sur le cœur. Il comprit enfin ce qu'avait son ami : il avait peur… Et il pouvait avoir raison.

Ils allèrent chez l'antiquaire, puis passèrent chez Madame Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes et chez Fleury and Bott, où ils mirent une heure avant de pouvoir payer leurs livres.

_- _Où avez-vous mis vos valises au fait ?,_ leur demanda James en sortant de la librairie._

_- _On les a laissés au Chaudron Baveur_, répondit Remus. _Ce ne serait pas Mary, Lily, Kate et Helen là bas à la terrasse de Fortarôme ?

En entendant le nom de Lily, James leva instinctivement la tête. Son cœur s'accéléra : Lily était entourée de ses amies. Il la vit sourire. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche arrière de jean et sentit le toucher du papier : c'était l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Lily pendant les vacances et sur laquelle sa mère était tombée dessus. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'envoyer, préférant la garder avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elles. Enfin plutôt il se dirigea vers elles tandis que les trois autres suivirent.

_- _Hello les filles. On peut s'asseoir ?_ demanda t-il. _

Et avant de connaître leurs réponses, il s'installa dans la chaise libre à côté de Lily et lui adressa un sourire. Elle eut l'air un peu gêné.

_- _Bonjour James, mais vas y installes toi_, fit Mary._

Mary était une petite brune assez jolie et la meilleure amie de Lily. Elle était par-dessus tout la fille avec qui il s'entendait le mieux et sa meilleure alliée, convaincue qu'ils, Lily et lui, étaient fait pour être ensemble. Mary fit un léger signe de la tête qu'il ne comprit pas.

_- _Il y'a un problème Ma…

_- _Hello. Alors ces vacances les filles,_ fit Sirius. _Tenez voici vos Biereaubeurres les gars.

Il posa les bouteilles et prit une chaise de la table de derrière et s'installa entre James et Peter. James allait prendre une gorgée de sa Bièreaubeurre mais remarqua qu'il y'avait deux bouteilles devant lui :

_- _Euh Sirius tu m'as donné deux bout…

_- _Potter, est ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais à ma place ?_ fit une voix grave derrière lui._

Il se retourna pour fixer un jeune homme assez grand et brun. Il avait les yeux marron et le fixait avec un air de défi. James le reconnut aussitôt :

_- _Grantham !Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Edward Grantham était un préfet de Serdaigle qui entrait en septième année. Il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec lui, le trouvant trop sérieux et un peu superficiel aussi, sans compter qu'il les avait dénoncé une ou deux fois l'année dernière.

_- _J'étais en train de prendre un verre avec ma copine et ses amies avant que tu n'arrives,_ répondit-il._

Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. Le cœur de James s'arrêta de battre. Sirius, qui était en train de boire sa Bièreaubeurre, s'étouffa, aspergeant de Bieraubeurre la chemise de Queudver :

_- _Toi avec Evans !_, demanda son ami incrédule. _Excuse Peter_…_

_- _En effet, on est ensemble, _répondit Grantham_ _ en fixant James d'un air supérieur._

Sa victoire dessinait un sourire éclatant sur son visage. James se retourna vers Mary et le signe de tête affirmatif qu'elle fit eut un effet plus dévastateur sur lui que le sourire de Grantham. Il tenta de croiser le regard de Lily mais celle-ci l'évitait.

Il se leva, défait. La gorge noué, le souffle coupé, il eut de la peine à sortir quelques mots :

_- _On a des choses à faire…On se verra demain à Poudlard les filles. Bonne fin d'après midi,_ dit-il._

Puis il partit. Il entendit le raclement des chaises et bientôt il fut rejoint par Sirius Remus et Peter.

_- _Potter, tu as oublié ta Bièreaubeurre,_ fit la voix lointaine de Grantham._

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et accéléra son pas.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue de la terrasse de Fortarôme. Les autres étaient restés alors silencieux. Il explosa alors de colère :

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec elle ? Comment a-t-elle pu ? Comment…

De rage il donna un coup contre le mur et le regretta immédiatement. Une vive douleur l'avait saisi. Son souffle était rauque. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, mais le sourire de victoire de Grantham était toujours bien présent dans son esprit.

_- _Ecoutes James, Lily fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle ne veut pas de toi alors tu devrais peut être un peu la lâché et voir ailleurs, non ?

Il se tourna vers Rémus pour lui répondre mais s'aperçu que ce n'était pas le loup garou qui venait de parler, mais Sirius, son plus fidèle allié. Il se tourna vers lui. Même Rémus semblait intrigué. Sirius le regardait, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, excepté lors de la finale.

_- _Regarde par toi-même, elle t'a toujours repoussé. Pourquoi continuer dans le mur ? Lily n'est pas à toi et elle ne le sera surement jamais.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette simple phrase le calma. Ces épaules s'affaissèrent et il fixa le sol. Seul Sirius pouvait de telle chose sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Il devait maintenant faire face à cette réalité, quoiqu'il en coûte. Il mit sa main dans sa poche de jean et la tentation de froisser la lettre fut grande, mais il y résista.

_- Allez, fit Sirius en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule et reprenant son ton enjoué habituel, _Je sais ce qui pourrait te relever un peu le moral : une bonne blague sur Servilus.

Le visage du Serpentard remplaça celui du Serdaigle. Il esquissa un sourire. Sirius avait raison : seule une bonne blague pourrait lui changer les idées.

* * *

- Bonsoir Tom_, fit Harry en s'installant au comptoir. _Je prendrai comme d'habitude.

Tom lui adressa un léger sourire et partit derrière une porte. Il revint avec une assiette qu'il déposa devant Harry. Celui commença à manger tandis qu'il lisait les nouvelles. Les Impardonnables ? Ainsi tout commençait à s'enchaîner : Croupton prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. La guerre allait s'intensifier, les années noires allaient commencer…

Sa cicatrice n'avait pas été très douloureuse depuis la finale. Voldemort ne prenait pas part à l'action, préférant dicter ses ordres.

Le chaton miaula à ses côtés. Il grimpa sur le bar et commença à boire dans le bol de lait que Tom venait de lui apporter. Harry remercia de la tête le barman.

- Prêt pour demain Mr. Thunder_ ? demanda Tom, qui essuyait les verres avec un chiffon._

Harry replia son journal et sourit au barman :

_- _Jesuis prêt. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard. Mais votre cuisine me manquera je dois l'avouer.

_- _Vous aussi vous allez nous manquer ici. J'ai été habitué à votre présence…

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire. C'est vrai que cela allait faire drôle de quitter cet endroit. Après tout il y avait vécu pendant deux mois. La veille il avait terminé pour la dernière fois son service chez Fortarôme et ce dernier lui avait proposé de retravailler quand il le souhaitait. Harry avait eu alors un sourire triste qui passa inaperçu : qui sait ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains mois? Puis il avait fait le tour du chemin, souhaitant bon courage aux commerçants qu'il avait fréquenté, et remerciant Aurigia Streisand la vieille sorcière avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Malgré les évènements terribles lors du Tournoi de Duel, il avait passé deux bons mois. Il avait espéré rencontrer ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il ne les avait pas aperçus. De toute façon il savait qu'il allait demain les voir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son cœur s'accéléra. Les revoir…Les toucher…Il avait attendu ce moment des années et là le destin lui offrait le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. Il était dans un état de joie immense. Jamais il n'avait dans un tel état.

Il se leva :

_- _Malheureusement j'ai passé ma journée à flairer dans les rues, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes valises. A demain Tom.

Il monta les escaliers, le chaton le suivant derrière lui. Il croisa quelques sorciers : la veille de la rentrée, comme à son habitude, la taverne était remplie.

Il tourna la poignée et entra dans sa chambre, un air frais l'accueillit. Le chaton miaula. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il avait sûrement du oublier de la fermer ce matin. Il la referma. Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il se raidit.

_- _Pas un geste ou je te lance un doloris_, murmura une voix froide à son oreille._

L'homme força Harry à se mettre au centre de la pièce. Un feu apparut dans la cheminée et éclaira la pièce. Un mangemort se tenait à côté d'un homme qui était assis dans son fauteuil. Harry reconnu immédiatement le petit et robuste homme au front dégarni installé dans le fauteuil : Caractarus Beurk. Il fixa Harry, un fin sourire pervers s'étendant sur son visage :

_- _Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais m'occuper de toi…Harry Thunder_, dit il les yeux brûlant d'une lueur malsaine. _Comme tu peux voir j'ai certaines relations qui me permettent d'avoir certains privilèges. Mes amis ici présents vont s'occuper de toi.

_- _Vous êtes donc obligé de venir à plusieurs pour vous occuper de mon cas. Je suis flatté,_ fit Harry avec un sourire froid._

_- _Tu peux rire mon garçon, mais je te promets que dans quelques minutes tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances…

Le chaton cracha, ses poils s'étaient hérissés : visiblement lui aussi avait reconnu le sorcier. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chaton :

_- _Toi…

_- _Je vous interdit de ..AAahhhhh

Il tomba au sol, secoué de spasme, hurlant de douleur. Il se releva difficilement, le corps légèrement tremblotant. Il jeta un regard de rage au mangemort qui venait de lui jeter un doloris.

- Quand je te disais que tu allais souffrir, et tu pourras crier à l'aide autant que tu le pourras, personne ne t'entendras.

_- _Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide,_ fit Harry la voix faible, le souffle encore coupé, _en revanche vous pouvez amenez autant de mangemorts que vous le voulez, je vous battrai encore. Le seul qui pourrait vous sortir de cette situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis est Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Ils tremblèrent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de leur maître. Un des Mangemorts prit la parole :

_- _De quel droit oses-tu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ Endolo…_

_- Expelliarmus_

Il avait sortit sa baguette en un éclair. Le mangemort fut projeté avec puissance contre le mur. D'un mouvement de la baguette, il dévia les sortilèges de l'autre mangemort et de Beurk. Sa baguette fouetta une nouvelle fois l'air. Les meubles et le lit volèrent à toute vitesse vers les deux sorciers. Il y'eu une explosion et il fut projeté en arrière. Le mangemort, qu'il avait désarmé pointa sa baguette vers lui. Le sort le toucha et il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas. D'un nouveau mouvement de la baguette il se libéra et envoya le mangemort de l'autre côté de la pièce où il s'effondra sur une table.

La chambre était sans dessus dessous, le lit et le mobilier étaient complètement détruits. Le second mangemort aidait Beurk à se relever. Ce dernier le fixa un regard de haine profonde :

_- _J'allais te laisser la vie sauve, mais j'ai changé d'av…

_- _Vous n'avez toujours pas compris_, le coupa Harry d'une voix calme mais non dénué de mépris. _Vous êtes trop idiot pour admettre votre défaite une nouvelle fois.

Un sortilège de mort fusa alors tout d'un coup vers lui. Il se jeta au sol. Le sortilège le manqua de peu.

_- Liana_

La liane sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour du pied du mangemort. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba en arrière. Il dirigea sa baguette sur Beurk et fit appel à toute sa rage :

_- Everbare_

Il y'eut un éclair blanc. Plusieurs bruits sourds se firent entendre. Le sol trembla, un nuage de poussière remplit la chambre et lui piqua les yeux. Il se leva :

_- Clarus _

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa. Il ne pu croire que le décor qui se tenait devant lui avait été sa chambre pendant deux mois, les meubles étaient détruits, des débris jonchaient le sol couvert de poussière. Les trois sorciers étaient inanimés et dans le cas de Beurk un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son visage.

_Miaou_

Le chaton émergea d'en dessous d'une poutre. Malgré le fait qu'il était recouvert de poussière, il semblait aller bien. Puis après avoir vérifié que le chaton allait vraiment bien, il regroupa les trois sorciers. Des lianes émergèrent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour des trois. Il stupéfixia les trois, les empêchant ainsi de transplaner si l'envie leur venait. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Prévenir les Aurors ? Mais comment ? Il se rappela alors de quelque chose. Il sortit un petit objet noire de sa poche en forme de pyramide et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit l'Auror Scrimgeour quand il lui avait donné l'objet :_ « si vous avez un problème un jour, serrez le très fort et j'apparaîtrai.»_

Il approcha l'objet de sa bouche puis le serra dans sa main :

_- _Scrimgeour j'ai besoin de votre aide_, murmura t-il à l'objet._

L'objet s'illumina fugacement et diffusa une légère chaleur dans sa main. Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, trois « pop » distincts se firent entendre. Harry pointa sa baguette sur les nouveaux venus. Il reconnut l'uniforme des Aurors. Ils avaient aussi leur baguette pointée sur lui.

_- _Vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes, il est avec nous_, fit une voix grave. _Bonsoir Harry Thunder.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le visage de Scrimgeour semblable à un lion.

_- _Auror Scrimgeour_, répondit Harry avec un signe de la tête._

Scrimgeour s'était déjà approché des trois sorciers ligoté. Un air réjoui se dessina derrières les montures en fer de ses lunettes :

_- _Deux mangemorts et Caractarus Beurk_… _Smith, McKillian occupez vous d'eux.

Les deux aurors s'approchèrent et transplanèrent avec leurs prisonniers, laissant Harry seul avec Scrimgeour qui examinait la chambre, enfin ce qui restait de la chambre.

_- _Le ministère vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fais. Attraper trois dangereux criminels dans cette période de crise peut se révéler assez bénéfique, pas seulement pour le gouvernement mais aussi pour la population entière… Je suis grandement impressionné par ce que vous venez de faire : maîtriser trois sorciers expérimentés à votre âge, ce n'est pas rien. Que s'est il passé ?

_- _Ils m'attendaient dans ma chambre. La bataille a commencé et j'ai pris le dessus. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que je résiste.

Scrimgeour fit un mouvement de la tête puis il examina Harry de derrière ses lunettes :

_- _Mise à part vos cheveux et vos vêtements recouverts de poussière, on n'a pas l'impression que vous avez participé à un combat. Vous devez avoir une certaine aptitude à combattre. Vous avez déjà envisagé une carrière chez les Aurors ?

_- _J'y ai pensé. Mais j'ai remis ce projet en parenthèse. Vous m'avez utilisé pour arrêter ces trois personnes. Vous saviez que Beurk allait prendre sa revanche et vous vous êtes servis de moi- le ton d'Harry monta un peu- et qu'est qui ce serait passé si j'avais été tué ? Laisser faire vos travaux par des troisièmes mains. Vous êtes vraiment tombé très bas.

_- _Personne ne l'aurait remarqué_, répondit Scrimgeour les sourcils froncés. _Vous n'existez sur aucun registre. A moins que vous nous disiez qui vous êtes réellement, je vois mal comment vous pourriez attenter une action contre les aurors en justice sans que cette dernière ne fasse une enquête sur vous. N'allez pas croire que votre soudaine apparition est restée inconnue de nos services…

Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Scrimgeour le menaçait. Il n'était donc pas aussi libre qu'il le pensait.

_- _Je comprends donc que tant que je vous aide, je n'aurai pas de problème, mais si par mégarde je deviens une épine pour vous…

_- _…Alors il sera facile pour nous de vous mettre hors circuit. Vous êtes un intelligent jeune homme, vous devez donc avoir conscience de ce qui est bien pour vous,_ fit Scrimgeour le regard brillant._

Harry fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Ainsi même à cette époque le ministère tentait de le contrôler. Et pas de doute, il n'était pas né pour aimer les politiques.

_- _J'espère que vous ne deviendrez jamais ministre Scrimgeour_, dit il en lançant un regard noir à l'auror qui restait de marbre, _et j'aimerai alors que vous ne me mentionniez pas, si vous rendez la chose publique. Autre chose, Tom le propriétaire devrait être prévenu de ce qui s'est passé ici. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie les changements que j'aie opéré ici.

_- _Très bien, je vais m'occuper de cela.

L'auror quitta sa chambre, le laissant au milieu des débris. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour faire un peu d'air. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus fortement. C'était un temps de rentrée.

Il pesta : Dumbledore cherchait qui il était et voilà que le ministère gardait aussi un œil sur lui. Bonjour la discrétion. Il ne manquait plus que Voldemort s'intéresse à lui…

* * *

A des dizaines de kilomètres de Londres, un être regardait par une fenêtre l'orage qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Il caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres et squelettiques une petite coupe en argent. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la salle :

_- _Maître_, fit une voix grave._

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il parvenait à sentir la peur chez l'individu qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa contemplation. Il se retourna. Un de ses fidèles mangemorts s'étaient incliné à quelques mètres de lui, il n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus de lui.

_- _Qu'est ce qui t'amènes Rosier ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ta venue ici m'est indispensable ?_ Siffla t-il sèchement._

Rosier se releva et s'approcha de lui, légèrement tremblant. Il déposa quelque chose sur la table qui était devant lui.

Il prit l'objet et l'examina. Il jeta un regard noir à Rosier_ :_

_- _Que veux tu que je fasse d'un simple bout de bois ?_dit il en colère._

_- _Ce n'est pas un simple bout de bois,_ s'affola Rosier ne voulant pas être la victime de sa colère_. C'est un bout de Collier de Rebihni qui a été brisé il y'a un mois. Vous savez ce qu'est un Collier de Rebihni?

_- _Bien sûre que je sais ce qu'est un Collier de Rebihni,_ dit il impatiemment._

_- _Naturellement votre Grandeur,_ fit Rosier en s'inclinant. _Je n'ai jamais osé remettre en cause votre savoir.

Il pesta. Rosier releva la tête rapidement. Il fit signe de continuer :

_- _Ce Collier de Rebihni a été mis à un patient le mois dernier. Il a été brisé seulement quelques secondes après que les guérisseurs l'aient mis. J'ai fais mon enquête, le Collier de Rebihni fonctionnait très bien avant cet accident.

_- _Tu veux dire que la personne dont la magie avait été emprisonné avec, a réussi à le briser.

Il réfléchit. Cette personne devait avoir certaines facultés magiques, mais cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Dumbledore, lui-même et certains aurors et mangemorts seraient capable de réaliser le même exploit.

_- _En effet, Maître, mais il y' a quelque chose d'intéressant. Acherius Potter s'y est aussi intéressé. Il a emprunté un bout du Collier de Rebihni et ne l'a jamais rendu.

Acherius Potter ? Il fronça des sourcils. Le médicomage possédait des liens étroits avec Dumbledore. Qu'est que le vieux fou avait découvert ?

Il examina une nouvelle fois le bout de Collier de Rebihni. Il pouvait sentir la magie puissante qui était emprisonné. Une magie à la fois familière mais surtout…mortelle.

Il posa le bout du Collier de Rebihni sur la table et prit sa baguette :

_- Revelio_

Le bout du Collier de Rebihni s'illumina puis un vent balaya la pièce. Il sentit ses vêtements fouetter son corps. Les maigres chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce s'éteignirent, faisant plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Des étincelles émergèrent alors du Collier de Rebihni, des étincelles dorées et vertes. Un serpent vert miniature se forma tandis qu'à son extrémité un tigre ailé apparut. Le tigre rugit, puis attaqua le serpent. Celui ne put esquiver l'attaque du félin. Il tenta de le mordre mais un coup de patte du tigre l'assomma. Le tigre se jeta alors sur lui. Il y'eut une explosion et Voldemort se protégea pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Il releva les yeux, la table jonchait au sol, fissurée en deux. Il regarda derrière lui, la coupe de Poufsouffle ne semblait pas avoir subi de choc. Il examina de nouveau la pièce. Rosier se relevait, l'air hagard. Il se rendit compte alors que son cœur battait à toute allure. Il tenta de retrouver son calme…

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître il venait d'être confronté à sa propre empreinte magique. C'était impossible…mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Non, ce qui l'avait effrayé c'était ce tigre ailé. Une peur immense l'avait saisit et il sut, sans réellement savoir comment, qu'il venait de faire face à un ennemi mortel.

Est-ce que Dumbledore avait aussi découvert cela ? Il fallait espérer que non…

_- _Qui a été enchaîné avec ce Collier de Rebihni?_ fit il dans un souffle, les yeux toujours fixé sur la table détruite. _Quel est son nom ?

_- _C'est un jeune homme de seize ans_, répondit Rosier heureux que sa requête ait intéressé son maître. _Il s'appelle Harry Thunder…

Fin du chapitre 14

J'espère que cela vous a plu. L'intrigue de la seconde partie va se mettre en place peu à peu.

Prochain chapitre: Le chapitre de la rentrée centré sur Harry et James principalement. Peut être Lily aussi..

Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions allez y. je promets d'y répondre sur le champs.

Et encore désolé pour le retard...

Maelstrom


	15. La désillusion du fils

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois d'avoir mis des années (et c'est peu de le dire) à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Mais voila j'ai vieilli, et cette fic avec les concours, la vie de grande école, etc... ne faisait plus vraiment partie de mes priorités je dois l'avouer (et ce malgré tous vos messages de soutien qui me donne du baume au coeur)

Je me consacre de nouveau à l'écriture de cette histoire, car j'ai envie de la terminer et de vous faire partager cette histoire que j'ai crée.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour tous vos messages! ^^

Chapitre 15 : La désillusion du fils

« _…renseigner aux bureaux des informations. Merci de votre compréhension…. En raison des violents phénomènes climatiques survenus dans le courant de la nuit, la traction entre Birmingham et Crewe a été endommagé. Tous les trains en direction de Manchester, Liverpool et Glasgow sont annulés. Des bus ont été mis à disposition. Veuillez vous renseigner aux bureaux des informations. Merci de votre compréhension._ »

La voix mécanique se tut, laissant place aux jurons de mécontentement des voyageurs qui se trouvaient autour de lui. L'immense panneau mécanique d'information indiquait l'annulation de plus de la moitié des départs en raison de la tempête et des dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

Il eut un sourire : heureusement que la voie ferré du Poudlard Express était une construction magique. Nul doute qu'elle aurait subit les mêmes dégâts que les autres lignes si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il regarda l'horloge. Les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquaient dix heures. Il avait tout juste une heure avant que le train ne parte. Il aurait pu décider de rester au café de la gare pour prendre un petit déjeuner mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Surtout il avait envie de trouver un compartiment le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ces dernières heures… à cause de sa cicatrice. Au moins il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, mais cela ne le réconforta pas pour autant. (…)

Il poussa son chariot et prit donc la direction des plateformes 9 et 10. Il ne vit aucune personne ressemblant un tant soit peu à un sorcier. Après tout il n'était que dix heures.

Il traversa le mur sans encombre et arriva sur le quai pour une fois silencieux et presque vide. : A l'exception de deux familles, l'endroit était désert.

Son cœur s'accéléra puis reprit rapidement un battement normal : les visages des quelques sorciers sur le quai lui étaient inconnus. Il était sûrement encore trop tôt pour que ses parents soient arrivés

Le train était là, inchangé et visiblement pas encore mis en route. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : il se sentait de plus en plus chez lui. Dans quelques heures cela sera vraiment le cas.

Sans perdre de temps il déchargea son chariot et monta dans le train. Il parcourut le couloir puis s'installa dans un des nombreux compartiments vides. Il ouvrit sa sacoche :

_-_ Allez, tu as le droit de sortir maintenant.

La tête de son chaton émergea puis d'un bond sauta hors de sa sacoche et parcourut du regard le compartiment.

_-_ Désolé si ce n'est pas aussi grand que tu le souhaiterais mais il va falloir t'y faire. Surtout qu'on ne sera sûrement pas tout seul, _dit-il au chaton qui commençait à faire ses griffes sur la banquette_.

Il rangea sa valise au dessus de lui et s'enfonça confortablement sur la banquette. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : sur le quai, les gens commençaient à affluer mais il était trop fatigué pour vraiment y prêter attention.

Sa fichue cicatrice l'avait maintenu éveillé toute la nuit et ce n'était pas ses maigres dispositions en occlumancie qui avait pu couper court au lien existant entre Voldemort et lui. Voldemort avait du apprendre que deux de ses Mangemorts avaient été capturés, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa fureur et son inquiétude.

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas été le seul avoir été furieux ces dernières heures. Harry n'avait pas aimé ce que Scrimgeour lui avait fait et cela lui restait encore au travers de la gorge.

Ainsi le ministère le manipulait… comme un vulgaire pantin. Heureusement qu'il rentrait à Poudlard. S'il arrivait à avoir Dumbledore de son côté, le ministère ne serait plus un problème … Le tout maintenant était de se mettre Dumbledore dans la poche sans se dévoiler. Cela aurait été facile avec Harry Potter. C'était une autre paire de manche en tant qu'Harry Thunder.

Il regarda dans sa sacoche et sortit le sac en plastique que Tom le barman lui avait donné au moment de se quitter. Il l'ouvrit et prit les sandwiches qui s'y trouvaient.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise : le barman avait été si gentil avec lui malgré le fait qu'il avait complètement détruit une de ses chambres.

Mais au moins Scrimgeour avait respecté sa parole : aucune information sur sa participation dans l'arrestation des Mangemorts de la veille n'avait filtré dans la presse. Seul Tom semblait être dans la confidence et il espéra que cela en reste ainsi pour le moment.

Le chaton sauta sur ses genoux et s'y pelotonna. Il commença à le caresser et sans s'en rendre compte ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent et il s'y jeta.

* * *

_-_ SIRIUS BLACK !

Il sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se tourner, le visage soudainement pâle de Sirius était suffisamment éloquent pour deviner l'identité de la personne qui venait de parler.

James se retourna et fit face à une vieille femme, le visage tordu par la colère. Elle fixait de ses yeux exorbités Sirius qui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe malgré une certaine dureté qui persistait dans son regard. Derrière la frêle silhouette se dressait un jeune homme aux traits semblables à ceux de Sirius et qui n'était autre que son frère Regulus…

_-_ T'enfuir ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela à ta famille ? _cria Mme Black._

James vit Sirius serrer ses poings. Ses jointures devinrent blanches. Son ami était sur le point de craquer et il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

_-_ Walburga je vous demande de vous calmer et de…, _intervint son père d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante._

- La ferme Potter ! Mêlez vous de vos affaires. _Brailla Mme Black puis elle se retourna vers Sirius le doigt pointé sur lui._ Et toi ! Toi ! Traître de ma chair et de mon sang. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu as déshonoré la famille ! Honte à t…

Et finalement la rage de Sirius éclata :

_-_ Déshonoré la famille ? Moi ? Alors que vous passez votre temps à baiser les robes de Tu-Sais-Qui !

CLAC

Sirius chancela sous la claque violente de sa mère et tomba au sol.

_-_ Comment oses-tu ? _fit Mme Black le visage rouge de fureur._ Comment…

Mais Sirius s'était relevé et pointait sur sa mère sa baguette secouée de soubresauts. Regulus mit la main à sa poche mais James fut plus rapide et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Black qui ne put que lui jeter un regard noir.

_-_ J'en ai marre de toi, marre de cette famille de dégénérés! _Rugit Sirius tremblant de la tête au pied._

Sa baguette commençait à projeter de plus en plus d'étincelles.

_-_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi… Je m'en fiche ! Je vous déteste ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

_-_ Sirius ! _fit Acherius Potter en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme_. James range ta baguette !

Il baissa sa baguette. Regulus eut un sourire :

_-_ Alors on fait sagement ce que son papounet dit ? _fit il d'une voix mielleuse._

James le foudroya du regard :

_-_ Attends un peu que l'on soit à Poudlard Regulus…

Il sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule le ramener en arrière. Il se retourna : son père les poussait, lui et Sirius, loin de la mère de ce dernier, et dont la voix criarde se faisait encore entendre malgré les clameurs de la foule :

_-_ Hors de ma vue traître à ton sang. Tu es renié à jamais ! Tu entends ? Renié à jamais ! Ce n'est plus la peine de nous adresser la parole !

James regarda tristement son ami. Sirius était ébranlé malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour cacher ses émotions derrière un masque impassible.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, _fit son père._ Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant.

_-_ Merci, _répondit Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait sans émotion._

Un léger bruit le força à détourner le regard : Remus, déjà installé avec Peter dans un des compartiments, tapotait contre la fenêtre pour signaler leurs présences.

_-_ Remus et Peter sont là, fit _James en s'arrêtant_.

- Très bien, _fit son père en faisant un signe de main à Remus_. Bon avant que vous ne partiez, Doréa qui s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu nous accompagner ce matin, a fait certaines recommandations : travaillerz bien, ne vous amuserz pas avec les serpentards,…

_-_ Ne pas chercher les ennuis, ne pas énerver les professeurs, _lui coupa James avec un sourire_. Pas la peine de nous le rappeler on les connaît par cœur.

Son père eut un léger rire :

- Et je sais que comme chaque année ces recommandations entreront par une oreille pour en sortir par l'autre… Bon il est temps de partir. Passez une bonne année les garçons.

Son père le prit dans ses bras. Puis pour la première fois de sa vie et à la grande surprise de l'intéressé, Acherius Potter prit Sirius dans ses bras :

_-_ Te tracasses pas pour les vacances de Noël, tu es bien entendu invité !

_-_ Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers mois Mr. Potter.

Un sifflet retentit au loin.

_-_ C'était la moindre des choses Sirius. Allez, montez avant que ce damné train ne parte, _fit son père_.

James se dépêcha de monter puis aida Sirius à faire de même. Sur le quai leur père adressa un dernier signe de la main auquel ils répondirent puis le train démarra.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes esquissèrent un sourire amical lorsqu'ils les virent tout deux, sourire qu'il renvoya. Sirius, quant à lui semblait encore plonger dans ses pensées. James remarqua alors la joue rouge de son ami : elle portait encore la marque de la main de Mme Black.

Rémus apparut derrière eux et leur fit signe de rentrer dans un compartiment. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Il retrouva Peter ainsi que Christopher et Thomas, ses deux autres compagnons de chambre :

_-_ Salut vous deux ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

_-_ Thomas m'a amené camper en Irlande. Ils n'aiment pas trop les anglais dans le coin, mais qu'est ce que c'était bien par Merlin, _raconta Christopher qui semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres et quelques kilos en plus_, t'aurais vu les irlandaises James : des sosies de Lily !

James eut un sourire pincé : une certaine colère venait de lui nouer l'estomac. Visiblement Christopher n'avait pas été mis au courant des derniers évènements concernant Evans.

_-_ Salut Sirius, _fit Thomas._

_-_ Salut les gars, _grommela Sirius en s'installant sur la banquette_.

Il colla ensuite la tête contre la fenêtre. Remus haussa des sourcils. James fit signe au jeune loup-garou qu'il lui expliquera plus tard.

_-_ Faut que je rejoigne la réunion des préfets, _fit Remus en regardant sa montre_. Je devrais être de retour dans une heure. A tout à l'heure.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, tandis que James s'installa entre Peter et Sirius. Visiblement l'humeur morose de Sirius semblait ne pas vraiment être du goût de Peter pour que ce dernier ait pris ces distances avec son ami.

_-_ Au fait vous avez lu la nouvelle ? _demanda Thomas un sourire aux lèvres en dépliant les pages d'un journal._ Ils ont attrapé des Mangemorts la nuit dernière!

James lui arracha presque le journal des mains. Sirius sortit de sa torpeur et vint lire au dessus de son épaule.

C'était une édition de la gazette du sorcier qui titrait « Deux Mangemorts capturés ». La photo qui prenait les trois quarts de la page montrait deux Mangemorts, tête découverte, ainsi qu'un troisième homme chauve. Les trois hommes étaient entourés par trois Aurors.

_-_ Et c'est l'Auror que l'on a rencontré lors du tournoi, _fit Sirius en mettant son doigt sur l'Auror le plus à droite de la photo._

James regarda de plus prêt et reconnut en effet l'homme aux longs cheveux en crinière et aux lunettes aux montures d'acier.

_-_ Ils ont été arrêté hier soir, mais ce n'est pas très explicite. Le ministère n'a pas dévoilé comment ils avaient réussi leur coup. Ce qui est assez bizarre…

James tourna les pages, cherchant du regard d'autres informations :

_-_ Quels sont les noms des Mangemorts qui ont été capturés ?

_-_ Les deux Mangemorts sont Wilys Gibbon et Clovius Wadcock, répondit Thomas. La troisième personne est Caracturus Beurk. Il tient un magasin…

_-_ Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, _compléta Sirius_.

James se tourna vers lui :

_-_ Tu le connais ?

_-_ Juste de nom. Ma…mère…

James remarqua la gêne qui venait de se saisir de son ami, un peu perdu, comme si ce dernier tentait de trouver ses mots. Il posa sa main sur son bras et lui fit signe de continuer.

_-_ … allait souvent se fournir en potions et en artefacts chez eux. C'est un très bon ami des Malefoy. Vous voyez le genre… Ils ont tenté de clamer leurs innocences ?

Thomas fit non de la tête :

_-_ Ils ont été pris sur le fait et puis…

Sa voix se fit plus faible, comme s'il était terrifié par quelque chose, intimant James Sirius et Peter à se rapprocher de lui.

_-_ … Ils ont trouvé _sa_ marque sur leurs bras. Tourne la page.

James fit ce qui lui demanda Thomas, et ce qu'il vit le saisit : la marque des Ténèbres, la même qui était apparu lors du Tournoi de Duel, était comme gravée sur un avant-bras.

_-_ C'est _sa_ marque, _continua Thomas_.

_-_ Ils ont été interrogés ?_ demanda t-il_

_-_ Ce n'est pas écrit dans l'article mais c'est surement le cas. En tout cas le procès devait avoir lieu très tôt ce matin. Ils seront envoyés à Azkaban, cela ne fait aucun doute…

James haussa les sourcils. Si le procès devait avoir eu lieu ce matin, cela expliquait pourquoi sa mère avait du partir précipitamment avant leur départ pour la gare. Elle avait du assister au procès en tant que membre de la Justice Magique.

_-_ A moins qu'ils aient reçu un baiser avant…, _fit Sirius_.

James frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Avec Croupton à la tête du service judiciaire du ministère, il était difficile de connaître à l'avance le sort réservé aux Mangemorts.

Il y'eut un long moment de silence, assez pesant, certainement du au fait que chacun pensait à ce que pouvait faire les détraqueurs. Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres, le premier depuis l'accident sur le quai, fit :

_-_ N'empêche j'aimerais bien voir la tête que font les Serpentard en ce moment.

Rémus ne refit son apparition que deux heures après son départ. Sirius l'accueillit avec un léger sourire :

_-_ Heureusement que c'est toi le préfet. Je n'aurai pas aimé rester ne serait ce que deux minutes avec cette bande de guignols…

Rémus s'affala sur la banquette à côté de Thomas.

_-_ Marre-toi Patmol… Grantham a fait un discours barbant. C'est lui le nouveau Préfet en Chef, _répondit-il au haussement de sourcil de James._

James marmonna un juron que seul Sirius comprit. Comment cet idiot avait il pu devenir Préfet en Chef ? C'était définitif, quelqu'un en voulait vraiment contre lui.

_-_ Il a été un peu hautain au début, mais il a vu que cela ne plaisait pas à Lily. Il a donc arrêté…

James lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas la peine que Rémus lui répète que ce crétin de Serdaigle était le petit ami de Lily.

_-_ … sinon il y' a un nouvel élève qui rentre directement en sixième année avec nous. Harry Thunder ou quelque chose comme cela.

_-_ On est au courant, _fit Sirius_. Dumbledore nous l'a dit lors de la finale du tournoi de Duel.

_-_ Le tournoi de Duel, _s'exclama Christopher_, cela devait être fasci…

Il stoppa net quand il prit conscience que Sirius et lui le foudroyaient du regard.

_-_ Ca pour être fascinant ça l'a été… c'était mortel même, _dit il d'un ton sec_.

C'eut l'effet de décomposer Christopher qui s'excusa à demi mots. Mais il ne lui en voulu pas, c'était dans la nature de Christopher de parler sans réellement réfléchir. Mais cela n'en faisait pas un moins bon camarade pour autant.

_-_ Tu as vu le nouveau ?_ demanda Peter._

Rémus répondit négativement.

_-_ Nan. Je suis revenu directement ici dès la fin de la réunion. Mary est la seule connaissance que j'ai croisée…C'est Lily qui se charge de la première ronde. Je ferai la mienne juste avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

_-_ Où cela ? _demanda James._

_-_ Ma ronde ? _demanda Rémus perplexe._

_-_ Non Mary

_-_ Dans le premier wagon en allant vers la locomotive, _répondit Rémus_. Que fais-tu ?

Il s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte. Il se retourna vers Rémus :

_-_ Je dois lui parler, _répondit-il._ Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il fallait qu'il parle à la jeune fille. Elle lui devait des explications, sinon comment pouvait-il la considérer comme sa meilleure amie ?

Il la trouva dans le premier compartiment qu'il visita. La jolie petite brune était en train de parler avec Kate et Helen, deux autres filles de Gryffondor ainsi qu'avec deux autres filles qu'il reconnut comme faisant partie de Poufsouffle. Il adressa un signe de tête aux filles. Les deux filles de Poufsouffle rougirent, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

_-_ Hello est ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ? _demanda t-il à Mary_.

Il lui lança un regard implorant. Elle se leva et adressa un léger signe de la main :

_-_ Je reviens tout de suite les filles.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un regard plus triste.

_-_ Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir parler de cela James. Cela va te faire du mal et gâcher ta journée,_ dit-elle._

_-_ Tu me dois des explications, _fit-il simplement._

_-_ Ok suis-moi, on va essayer de trouver un compartiment libre. On y sera plus à l'aise.

Il la suivit. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit pour parler.

_-_ Entrons là, _fit Mary en ouvrant silencieusement la porte en face d'elle._ Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en train de dormir. On sera plus tranquille que dans un autre compartiment.

Elle s'y engouffra. James la suivit. Il fit coulisser la porte sans faire un seul bruit.

Un jeune homme avait la tête adossée contre la vitre. Il avait les cheveux noirs foncés et était assez grand et bien bâti, en tout cas plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Les yeux clos, le jeune homme semblait dormir profondément mais à voir les traits tirés de son visage, son sommeil ne devait pas être très paisible.

James s'aperçut à ce moment là qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme, alors même que, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'inconnu possédait quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. Mary eut un léger cri de surprise. James se tourna vers elle, un air interrogateur sur son visage :

_-_ Tu le connais ?

_-_ C'est le serveur de Fortarôme, _répondit-elle la voix toujours marquée par la surprise_. Kate m'en a parlé pendant un mois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela avec un garçon. Elle est complètement sous le charme. On a passé toute la semaine à la terrasse de Fortarôme juste pour qu'elle l'entende lui demander combien de boules elle voulait elle laissa échapper un petit rire- Complètement nympho si tu veux mon avis. Je ne savais pas qu'il venait à Poudlard.

James regarda plus soigneusement le jeune homme. Mary avait raison : il possédait un certain charme. Mais de là à ce que Kate en soit complètement folle…

_-_ Il entre en sixième année avec nous. C'est Rémus qui me l'a dit, _rajouta t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille._

Soudain quelque chose lui agrippa le bas de son pantalon. Son regard se baissa et se fixa sur une boule de poil qui était en train de jouer avec les lacets de ses chaussures. Il se baissa et prit le chaton par le cou : la bête miaula et tenta de lui donner un coup de patte dans le nez :

_-_ T'es un vrai bagarreur toi. Ok, ok je te relâche, _dit-il avec un sourire en posant le chaton sur la banquette._

Le chaton miaula une nouvelle fois puis alla se lover contre son maître, qui semblait toujours autant plongé dans un sommeil profond. James s'adossa contre la porte et fixa Mary. Elle soutint son regard pendant un moment puis décida finalement de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

_-_ Qu'est ce tu veux savoir James ?

_-_ Tout, _répondit il simplement_.

_-_ D'accord, mais cela ne va être très plaisant à entendre.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fondre en larmes, _dit-il légèrement agacé_.

Elle lui expliqua alors comment Lily et Grantham s'étaient rapprochés lors des rondes de préfets qu'ils avaient fait à la fin de l'année dernière. Ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste après les examens des Buses. Puis ayant eu son permis de transplaner, Grantham en avait profité pour rendre souvent visite à Lily pendant les vacances d'été.

_-_ Elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui ?, _lui demanda t-il la voix légèrement décomposée_.

Il tentait de montrer le moins possible qu'il était touché mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait tromper Mary : elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas elle se sent très bien avec lui…

Plus que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce fut ce qui le toucha le plus durement. Il baissa son regard. Il sentit alors la main de Mary se poser sur son avant bras.

_-_ Oublie là James. Laisse là tranquille avec Grantham… sinon elle te détestera encore plus que maintenant. Et puis le monde ne se résume pas à Lily Evans.

Il redressa la tête et elle vit sa déception.

_-_ Tu sais je lui avais même écrit une lettre cet été mais je ne lui ai jamais envoyé, _fit il en mettant sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour sortir un papier froissé._ J'ai essayé de la déchirer, mais je n'ai même pas eu la force de le faire, ni de la jeter. Fais le pour moi s'il te plaît Marie…

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi peiné. Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit et la mit dans sa poche.

_-_ Je le ferai si cela t'aide à t'arrêter de penser à elle_, dit-elle_. Ecoute ce que je vais te dire. Ne va surtout pas prendre la grosse tête mais il y'a plein de filles à Poudlard qui seraient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour sortir avec toi. Tu es beau, craquant, intelligent, populaire et tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor. Tu pourrais t'intéresser à ces filles là. Tu serais agréablement surpris. Il suffit juste que tu ouvres un peu les yeux.

Il y'eut de nouveau un silence.

_-_ Bon je vais rejoindre les autres. Elles vont se demander où je suis passée. Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. Et… n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as encore un problème. Je suis là pour cela.

Elle se mit sur ses pointes et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis sortit du compartiment.

Il resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement un miaulement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil. Il se retourna vers lui. Il décida de ne pas trop tarder dans le compartiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le nouveau se demande pourquoi il était dans le même compartiment que lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris la mauvaise direction. Il rebroussa chemin. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire quelques pas que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer.

_-_ Tiens Potter …

La voix était nasillarde et moqueuse. Il releva la tête et reconnut le visage disgracieux de Severus Rogue :

_-_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec toi Rogue. Un autre jour peut être…

Mais Rogue regardait quelque chose derrière James, le visage décomposé. James haussa des sourcils croyant à un mauvais tour du Serpentard. Puis voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il se tourna.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter : à l'autre bout du couloir, deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément L'une d'elles possédait possédant une chevelure auburn reconnaissable entre mille… Lily.

Il avait l'impression soudainement d'étouffer. Il sentit la colère le saisir comme jamais. Il tenta le plus possible de la contrôler, de penser à autre chose… mais cela lui semblait impossible.

Rogue restait sans voix devant lui, aussi touché que lui l'était. James passa, profitant de l'occasion pour ne pas être la cible d'une nouvelle remarque acerbe du Serpentard. Mais c'était trop en demander à Merlin :

_-_ Alors qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir été dépassé par un autre, Potter ?

_-_ Cela me fait exactement la même chose que toi Servilius, _dit il continuant son chemin sans se retourner. _

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux. Il avait été le seul à voir clairement dans le jeu de Rogue depuis le début. Les deux garçons qui s'étaient épris tout deux de la même fille… Lily Evans… Une Lily Evans qui en embrassait un autre au moment même.

Son sang tapait de plus en plus fort contre ses tempes rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

_-_ Au moins elle n'est pas avec toi.

Malgré un visage plus blême que d'habitude Rogue parvint à arborer un sourire, satisfait de sa répartie.

_-_ Cela doit être dur pour toi de les voir …s'embrasser, de les voir se caresser…

James sentit qu'on lui enfonçait une dague dans le cœur. Rogue, même s'il avait du mal à s'exprimer, voulait lui faire mal et il y arrivait très bien.

_-_ Ta gueule Rogue…

Il se força à marcher vers son compartiment mais la voix de Rogue semblait avoir été amplifié et se répercutait en écho dans sa tête.

_-_ A ton avis tu crois qu'il l'a déjà mis dans son lit ?

_-_ INFLIGO !

Rogue fut projeté contre la porte d'un compartiment. La vitre de ce dernier se brisa et des cris horrifiés se firent entendre.

Il y'avait eu un déchirement en lui et sa colère en avait profité pour se libérer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne pensait plus. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de faire le plus de mal possible à Rogue.

Rogue se releva et sa baguette fouetta l'air. Il leva sa baguette :

_-_ Protego !

Mais le sort traversa le bouclier et il eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur. Le sort explosa sur ce dernier, à quelques centimètres de lui, faisant apparaître une trace de brûlure. James cru entendre d'autres cris horrifiés. Il sentit que les gens commençaient à sortir de leurs compartiments pour ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Rogue leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, mais il fut plus rapide. Il le désarma et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

De plus en plus d'élèves se massaient dans le couloir. A quelques mètres de lui, Rogue tentait de se remettre debout, mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à le faire. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard moqueur tandis que James se rapprochait :

_-_ Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer alors que je suis sans défense… Ce ne serait pas très Gryffondor de ta part.

La longue silhouette de Grantham apparut entre Rogue et lui :

_-_ Potter lâche ta baguette !

Mais James ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Grantham lui avait piqué la fille qu'il aimait ! Il n'allait pas non plus lui être sous ses ordres.

D'un geste il poussa le Serdaigle contre le mur. Il reconnut la voix de Lily qui lui demanda de s'arrêter, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il pointa sa baguette sur Rogue, qui ne semblait plus aussi sûre de lui tout d'un coup :

_-_ Tu l'as cherché Servilius ! Pugnare !

A sa grande surprise un bouclier apparut devant Rogue et renvoya le sortilège sur lui. Il fut expulsé violement en arrière. Il laissa échapper une plainte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle coupé, les poumons en feu. Il sentit une brulure et sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains.

Il leva les yeux. Son regard tomba sur deux prunelles vertes qui le fixaient avec intensité. L'espace d'un instant il crut que c'était Lily mais il reconnut le jeune homme qui dormait dans le compartiment. Et sans savoir pourquoi ces yeux froids possédaient quelque chose qui le rendit honteux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Les joues rouges, il dut détourner le regard.

Il se releva difficilement. Les effets du sort coup de poing ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés. D'un regard il balaya la scène. Il prit conscience du monde qui se trouvait dans le couloir ainsi que des débris de verres au sol. Rogue s'était remis debout grâce à l'aide de quelques Serpentard.

_-_ James !

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sirius, Remus et Peter qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, mais une tornade rousse les devança.

_-_ VOUS DEUX !

Lily Evans, furieuse, les regardait. Elle semblait complètement hors d'elle.

_-_DES IDIOTS! C'est ce que vous êtes ! DE PARFAIT IDIOTS! Quand McGonagall apprendra cela, j'espère que vous aurez une détention bien mérité. Vous battre dans les couloirs ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas vous donner des couteaux tout de suite et vous laisser vous entretuer ? J'ai envie de vous…

Elle leva le bras, comme si elle voulut les frapper, puis finalement relâcha son effort laissant échapper un souffle irrité.

Grantham posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et Lily sembla se calmer immédiatement. James eut l'impression de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre.

_-_ Rogue, Potter, vous serez convoqué chez vos directeurs de maisons respectifs après le dîner. Toi aussi. Quel est ton nom ? _Rajouta t-il au nouveau._

Ce dernier semblait avoir le regard fixé sur la main posé de Grantham sur l'épaule d'Evans. Il leva les yeux surpris vers Grantham :

_-_ Moi ? Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille, _dit-il avec un ton un peu dur._

_-_ Nan, mais tu as fait usage de la magie alors que c'en est interdit, _fit Grantham d'une voix strict, le visage empourpré. _

Visiblement il n'avait pas aimé le ton du jeune homme, mais ce dernier semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

- Harry Thunder, _répondit-il simplement avant de rajouter_, j'entre en sixième année.

- Tu seras aussi convoqué chez ton directeur de maison, quand tu sauras où tu auras été réparti. Maintenant j'aimerais que tout le monde rejoigne son compartiment. Si par malheur, il y'a encore un seul problème, les responsables iront avec Potter Rogue et …

Grantham sembla chercher le nom.

_-_ Harry Thunder, _répéta le nouveau d'une voix lasse._

_-_ … et Thunder, _continua Grantham, en détention_. C'est bien compris ?

Peu à peu les gens regagnèrent leurs compartiments. Il vit Lily lui adresser un dernier regard furieux puis elle partit avec Grantham.

_-_ James !

Sirius, Rémus et Peter le rejoignirent. Il remarqua alors que le nouveau eut un sursaut tandis que les trois maraudeurs s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

_-_ Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour commencer les festivités avec Servilius, _fit Sirius_.

Visiblement ce dernier avait adoré le spectacle, mais James n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il regarda le jeune homme à côté d'eux et cru que celui-ci venait de faire une attaque. En l'espace de quelques instants son visage semblait s'être décomposé…Il était devenu encore plus pâle que Rémus, si cela était possible, et son regard semblait être incontrôlable, fixant tour à tour chacun des maraudeurs.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? _demanda Rémus en haussant les sourcils_.

Visiblement son ami était embarrassé par la réaction du nouveau.

_-_ Nan ca va… ta baguette au fait, _dit le nouveau en reprenant légèrement contenance_.

Il lui tendit sa baguette. Mais James s'aperçut que la main du jeune homme tremblait légèrement même si ce dernier tentait de tout faire pour le cacher.

_-_ Merci…, _répondit il en refermant ses mains sur sa baguette_.

Le jeune homme leur fit un signe de tête puis s'éloigna précipitamment.

- Il est bizarre ce type,_ fit Sirius_.

Il se retourna vers son ami. Ainsi lui aussi avait peut être remarqué que quelque chose était étrange … que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que veux tu dire ? _demanda t-il pour confirmer ces doutes._

_-_ Faut vraiment être crétin pour s'interposer entre Servilius et toi…

_-_ En effet, _fit James._

Soudain Sirius eut un rire vraiment joyeux. Il regarda James d'un air amusé, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je savais bien que tu allais trouver un moyen pour ne pas me laisser faire une semaine de retenue tout seul…

James retrouva son sourire.

_-_…mais si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients,_ continua Sirius mort de rire, _je ne t'accompagnerai pas dans le bureau de cette chère McGonagall !

* * *

Un léger miaulement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le compartiment était toujours éclairé par la lumière diffuse du soleil. Visiblement il n'avait pas du dormir longtemps. Il regarda sa montre. Le train était encore loin d'être arrivé à destination. Il contempla par la fenêtre : les paysages de la campagne anglaise défilaient devant lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Une odeur agréable… Un parfum féminin avait envahi le compartiment. Quelqu'un avait du venir ici, une jeune fille en l'occurrence.

Il se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris. Il fixa à ses pieds le chaton qui faisait de même.

- Tu dois savoir toi qui est venu ici, _dit-il alors que le chaton complètement indifférent à ce qu'il disait faisait sa toilette_. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler…

Dans le couloir un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis un brisement de verre, suivi de cris. D'un geste il prit sa baguette et sortit de son compartiment. Le couloir était en train de se remplir, les élèves affluaient vers l'autre bout du couloir. Certains arboraient sur le visage un air avide. Au moins cela ne semblait pas être une attaque de Mangemorts.

Il fut entrainé, malgré lui, vers l'agitation et en aucun cas il n'aurait pu être préparé à ce qu'il vit : un jeune homme terriblement familier pointait sa baguette vers une masse difforme au sol. Les mêmes cheveux noirs jais, les mêmes traits de visage, la même posture… son père.

_-_ Potter lâche ta baguette !, _fit une voix grave._

Un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas tenta de s'interposer entre son père et la personne au sol mais il fut poussé contre le mur par son père qui continuait d'avancer vers la forme au sol. Cette dernière tenta de ramper pour s'échapper mais c'était peine perdue et Harry reconnut instantanément la masse de cheveux disgracieuse : Rogue. Une fille cria mais il ne fit pas attention, trop paralysé par l'intensité de haine et de violence dans le regard de son père. Son père n'allait quand même pas… ? Mais la baguette pointée furieusement sur Rogue lui apportait la réponse qu'il cherchait et …une immense déception.

_-_ Tu l'as cherché Servilius ! Pugnare !, _fit la voix de son père._

_-_ _Protego_

Un bouclier se forma devant Rogue et contra le sortilège de son père qui le reçut de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse le visage endolori, se tenant le ventre.

Il prononça le sort de désarmement et la baguette de son père vola dans sa main libre.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait éteint le son : il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et tous les regards étaient posés sur lui mais il n'en avait cure. Il fixait son père au sol d'un regard noir. Mais intérieurement il était triste. Il avait tant rêvé de cette première rencontre, il avait fondé tellement d'espoir dessus et voilà qu'il découvrait que son père n'était qu'un vulgaire bagarreur qui ne connaissait pas ces limites. Il avait honte de lui, encore plus honte qu'après l'épisode de la pensine lors des cours d'occlumancie. Son père ne semblait pas du tout être le héros, le garçon modèle qu'il s'était imaginé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et il tenta de lui transmettre l'immense déception qui venait de l'envahir. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Cette trahison qui l'avait frappé au plus profond de son âme.

Son père ne pu que détourner le regard, les joues rouges. Peut être comprenait il, enfin, peu à peu l'immaturité de ses actes

Mais son père eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout qu'une tornade rousse s'abattit sur lui :

_-_ VOUS DEUX !

Il eut un nouveau choc émotionnel qui faillit le faire crier de surprise. Il dut reculer contre le mur et s'appuyer dessus sous l'émotion. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre devant cette nouvelle apparition… Ses yeux verts…ce visage parfait…aimé…oh oui tant aimée…Sa mère.

_-_ DES IDIOTS! C'est ce que vous êtes ! DE PARFAIT IDIOTS! Quand McGonagall apprendra cela, j'espère que vous aurez une détention bien mérité…

Il entendait ce qu'elle disait mais il ne semblait pas en comprendre le sens. Les mots ne semblaient même pas arrivés à son cerveau complètement concentré sur cette silhouette. Elle était là, devant lui…vivante. Tout un flot d'émotion le traversait. Il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier. Tout son corps tremblait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Le désir de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras était de plus en plus fort. Il étouffait. Lentement il approcha ses doigts d'elle pour la calmer, la réconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Qu'il était là, qu'il allait la protéger…

_- _ …vous battre dans les couloirs ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas vous donner des couteaux tout de suite et vous laisser vous entretuer ? J'ai envie de vous…

Il vit alors les épaules de cette dernières se détendre instantanément. La fureur disparue en partie du visage de sa mère… et il reprit pied dans la réalité.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait été plus rapide que lui et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Le bras toujours tendu, il le relâcha, espérant que personne n'avait vu sa tentative pour toucher sa mère.

Levant ses yeux, il fixa l'inconnu qui avait toujours sa main posé sur l'épaule de sa mère : un inconnu de même taille que lui, mais plus maigre. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et arborait un air assez hautain, ce dernier fait pouvant facilement s'expliquer par le badge de préfet en chef parfaitement ciré scintillant sur la poitrine. Une immense antipathie pour ce type le submergea, et la main de celui-ci sur les épaules de sa mère n'arrangea en rien les choses.

_-_ …chez vos directeurs de maisons respectifs après le dîner. Toi aussi. Quel est ton nom ?

Cela lui prit deux secondes pour se rendre compte que le préfet lui parlait. Il leva les yeux et le fixa puis regarda sa mère, mais cette dernière dévisageait toujours son père d'un air sévère.

_-_ Moi ? Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille_, répondit-il sèchement_.

Qu'il ôte les mains de sa mère et peut être qu'alors il pourrait être un petit peu plus poli. Sa mère alors l'observa et leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. C'était exactement la couleur de ses yeux mais ce qu'il le frappa c'est que sa mère le regardait comme s'il était n'importe qui. Il tenta malgré tout de lui adresser un léger sourire, ce qui ne plu guère au préfet :

_-_ Nan, mais tu as fais usage de la magie alors que c'en est interdit, _dit le préfet renfermant sa prise sur l'épaule de sa mère._

Harry comprit le message et lança un regard noir au préfet : comment sa mère pouvait elle être avec un type pareil ?

_-_ Harry Thunder, j'entre en sixième année.

_-_ Tu seras aussi convoqué chez ton directeur de maison, quand tu sauras où tu auras été réparti. Maintenant j'aimerais que tout le monde rejoigne son compartiment. Si par malheur, il y'a encore un seul problème, les responsables iront avec Potter Rogue et …

Harry poussa un soupir. Le préfet faisait semblant de ne pas se souvenir de son nom.

- Harry Thunder, _répondit il malgré tout_.

- …et Thunder en détention. C'est bien compris ?

Les élèves sous la menace repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations, Lily suivant le crétin de préfet en chef, ce qui ne lui plu alors pas du tout. C'était anormal pour lui, contre nature.

_-_ James !

La voix fut reconnaissable entre mille. Sirius. Son regard tomba alors sur les trois nouveaux arrivants : il identifia instantanément la silhouette de son parrain, mais c'était un tout autre visage qu'il voyait, un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un visage joyeux, insouciant, rieur, beau, un visage jeune. A côté de lui se tenait un garçon un peu plus petit et surtout plus gros et moins charismatique. Pettigrow… Il voulut lui donner un coup de poing pour tout ce que le rat leur avait fait, mais c'était peut être pas une très bonne idée. Enfin le dernier arrivant était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, le teint assez blafard et la silhouette légèrement voûtée comme si un immense poids s'exerçait sur son dos. Remus…

Ils étaient là devant lui en chair et en os. Les quatre amis, les quatre maraudeurs. Et comme pour sa mère, un flot d'émotion le submergea, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer, son regard s'attardant sur chacun d'eux quelques secondes avant de passer au suivant. Dire qu'ils étaient morts pour le sauver. Ils leur avaient ôté la vie en quelques sortes. Tout aurait été différent s'il n y'avait pas eu Voldemort. Les images de la mort de chacune des personnes face à lui envahirent son esprit. Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais c'était sa faute…en grande partie.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Remus venait de s'adresser directement à lui. Il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter d'un coup. Venait-il de faire transparaître trop de chose ? Il tenta de maîtriser l'expression de son visage et essaya d'avoir un regard neutre. Après tout il n'était pas censé les connaître. Le plus discret il se faisait, le plus longtemps il pourrait approcher ses parents sans que ceux-ci ne se posent de questions.

_-_ Nan ca va… ta baguette au fait, _dit il en tendant d'une main légèrement tremblotante la baguette de son père vers ce dernier._

Son père la saisit, le regard interrogateur.

Il y'eut un silence embarrassant. Mieux valait mieux qu'il parte. Il leur fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna, le cœur battant encore à toute allure sous l'émotion.

Il ne respira que quand il claqua la porte de son compartiment derrière lui. Les vitres vibrèrent sous le choc. D'un geste rageur il jeta sa baguette sur la banquette puis s'y assit, le visage plongé dans les mains. Il réprima un grognement. Il en avait tellement rêvé de cette rencontre, tellement espéré … et finalement rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé : son père se battant futilement et sa mère… qui le regardait comme un inconnu... et au bras d'un gars qui lui était complètement antipathique.

Mais que voulait il qu'il se passe ? Que son père et sa mère le reconnaisse Qu'ils se jettent dans ses bras et l'embrassent ? Il n'existait pas ici. Il n'était personne. Il était seul avec ses secrets…. Il allait devoir voir ses parents, tout en restant éloigné d'eux.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Pouvait il y'avoir un pire début de rentrée ?

Et il se félicitait pour sa discrétion. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être crétin parfois….Maintenant la moitié de Poudlard le connaissait sans aucun doute. Encore quelques évènements de ce genre et adieu la tranquillité et les secrets…

Dans sa colère, il ne vit pas le temps passé et se dépêcha de mettre un uniforme quand le train entra en gare de Pré au Lard. Il sortit sur le quai bondé. Le ciel était noir, il faisait chaud. Le tonnerre éclatait au loin. Au bout du quai Hagrid tentait de regrouper les premières années.

_-_ Hello Hagrid,_ dit il en s'approchant._

Le semi géant se retourna et manqua d'assommer d'un mouvement de bras une élève de première année.

- Harry mon garçon ! Content de te voir ici, _fit Hagrid en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de continuer sur une voix plus peinée._ Malheureusement tu dois gagner l'école en calèche et non avec moi sur les barques. C'est réservé aux premières années…

- Ce n'est pas grave Hagrid. Je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion_ à l'avenir_ de me faire ce petit tour en barque, _répondit Harry avec un léger sourire_.

Il rebroussa chemin et suivit les autres élèves. Des élèves murmuraient à son passage. Visiblement les évènements dans le train continuaient d'alimenter les discussions. Enfin pour une fois que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa cicatrice…

Un éclair éclaira le ciel juste au dessus d'eux, effrayant quelques Poufsouffle de seconde année et la pluie commença à tomber fortement.

Harry se réfugia dans la première calèche qu'il trouva et ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes après de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

- Qui t'as autorisé à venir t'asseoir avec nous ? _fit une voix cassante qui se voulait autoritaire_.

Harry regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Blonde et mince, elle aurait pu être attirante si elle n'affichait pas un air qui se voulait supérieur : elle le toisait du regard, comme si Harry était un esclave qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des princes. Harry ressentit immédiatement de l'antipathie à son égard. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de baisser son regard vers l'écusson de la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Serpentard et que par conséquent la calèche devait être remplie par de parfait Sang Pur et futur Mangemorts.

Il voulu ouvrir la porte et sortir mais la calèche était déjà en route. Il allait devoir se résoudre à passer quelques minutes assez désagréables, et comment dire…cela ne l'enchantait guère.

- Allons Victoria, tu vas bien faire une exception pour celui qui a tiré Severus d'un bien mauvais pas, n'est ce pas Severus ?, _fit une voix amusée à sa droite. _

Harry se tourna vers son voisin, qui n'était autre que la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, avec un visage fin aux formes coupantes et un début de barbe sous sa lèvre inférieur. Il semblait être assez grand et longiligne et posséder une certaine prestance aristocratique mais le plus surprenant c'était ce regard scrutant et curieux du Serpentard.

- Je suis Antonin Dolohov, préfet de Serpentard en septième année,_ fit son voisin_.

Des souvenirs d'un certain soir de juin dans le département des mystères surgirent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne put masquer complètement la sourde colère qui venait de le submerger, mais l'obscurité dans la calèche empêcha ses voisins de distinguer quoique ce soit sur son visage, ni le fait que tout son corps était devenu rigide instantanément.

- … à ma droite, _continua Dolohov_, se trouve Ellen Rosier…

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, le regard absent et le visage dénoué d'émotion, qui semblait plus préoccupé par un pli sur son vêtement que par la discussion dans la calèche.

- … devant toi au milieu il y'a Atlas Greengrass –_ il remarqua un garçon blond plus massif qu'intellectuel visiblement _- et nul besoin de te faire la présentation des dernières personnes, Victoria Mulciber et Severus Rogue.

La Serpentard regardait Dolohov, intriguée sûrement que celui-ci s'abaisse à faire les présentations à quelqu'un qui n'appartenait même pas à leurs rangs. Les autres les ignoraient totalement, Rogue allant même jusqu'à observer la pluie qui tombait dehors.

Son professeur de potion n'allait pas vraiment changé dans les vingt prochaines années : il possédait cette silhouette particulière qui le caractérisait, les mêmes cheveux gras et arborait déjà au visage une expression froide et distante.

Tous allaient devenir de Mangemorts ou avaient un rapport avec eux. Et il fallait qu'il tombe dans cette calèche…

- Ellen et Severus seront avec toi en sixième année, et peut être qui sait, Serpentard deviendra ta nouvelle famille Harry Thunder…

Il fut surpris que Dolohov connaisse son nom mais il laissa surtout échapper un léger rire à l'idée absurde d'appartenir à Serpentard et visiblement il ne fut pas le seul : Victoria Mulciber riait aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendît compte que Dolohov ne blaguait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et d'indignation :

- Thunder ne sonne pas très _pur_ comme nom, Antonin…

Elle avait dit son nom d'emprunt avec une telle répugnance qu'Harry aurait dit qu'elle allait régurgiter sur place.

_- _Et alors cela pose un problème ? _demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres, conscient du sujet délicat sur lequel ils venaient de glisser._

Mais il n'y eut pas l'effet escompté.

- Le nom de Rogue non plus ne sonne pas très pur Victoria et pourtant il a parfaitement sa place à Serpentard, _répondit Dolohov sans perdre son sourire_.

Harry eut le souffle coupé : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette information. Rogue un Sang Melé ? Lui ? Le parfait Serpentard ? D'un regard noir et froid qui se voulait intimidant, celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y'avait pas matière à commenter quoique ce soit.

- Serpentard accueille ceux doté d'un minimum d'esprit et qui ont du talent à revendre… ce n'est pas qu'une question d'héritage, _continua Dolohov_. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir : les esprits vont à Serdaigle, à Griffondor les courageux sans cervelles et à Poufsouffle les autres…

_-_ Tu peux tout aussi bien dire les sans-talents, _coupa Mulciber d'une voix pleine de mépris._

Dolohov ne dit rien mais n'en pensait sûrement pas moins.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui vous ferait croire que Serpentard serait le meilleur choix pour moi, _demanda Harry._ Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas d'où je viens…

_-_ Tu as pris la défense de Severus et tu as désarmé Potter. Cela me suffit pour penser que tu n'es pas n'importe qui_. _Potter et sa bande vont vouloir prendre leur revanche et crois moi, tu préféras avoir du soutien à ce moment là plutôt que d'être seul. Serpentard saura t'accueillir et te protéger…et disons que par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux disposer de certaines relations et être surtout du bon côté, _conclut Dolohov sur un ton plein de sous entendu._

_-_ Je vois,_ répondit Harry._ Mais qui vous dit que je puisse vous être d'un intérêt quelconque ?

_- _Tu as l'air d'être assez intelligent, et d'avoir des ressources insoupçonnées. Ca pourrait intéresser certaines personnes… Le vent tourne. Saisis-toi de cette opportunité qui t'ait offerte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Viens à Serpentard.

Dolohov tendit alors sa main.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Non il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu'à ce moment là. Rejoindre les apprentis Mangemorts ? Lui le Survivant ! Il y'avait de quoi en rire…

Non cette main tendue faisait surgir le souvenir d'une même situation mais les antagonistes étaient différents. La proposition de Malefoy était encore bien présente dans son esprit. Le refus de celle-ci avait surtout posé les premiers fondements de son amitié avec Ron. Mais là Ron n'était pas présent et Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant…

_- _Comme tu l'as dis, je suis quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et je sais ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour moi, _fit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait sec_. Le vent est effectivement en train de tourner Dolohov et pas dans la direction dans laquelle tu crois.

L'atmosphère se refroidit dans la calèche. Rosier cessa de jouer avec ses coutures tandis que Rogue s'était retourné et le dévisageait. Dolohov, le sourire crispé, retira sa main. Mulciber lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_ Tu as fais une erreur Thunder, et tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte et tu regretteras alors la décision que tu viens de prendre, _fit Dolohov d'une voix qui était devenue plus dure_.

_- _Une erreur ? La seule erreur que j'ai fait aujourd'hui c'est d'être monté dans cette calèche avec vous, _fit Harry avec un sourire en direction de Mulciber._

Mais cette dernière ne se désarma pas. Elle chercha quelque chose dans ses poches et en sortit un petit flacon qu'elle vaporisa dans la calèche. Une odeur forte et étouffante de vanille envahit instantanément la calèche.

_- _Je t'avais bien dit Antonin qu'il y'avait une odeur écœurante ici, _dit elle en remettant le flacon dans sa poche tout en toisant Harry du regard. _J'espère que cela ne va pas déteindre sur nos vêtements_._

Dolohov était amusé tandis qu'Ellen Rosier et Atlas Greengrass laissèrent échapper des gloussements idiots.

Il haussa des épaules et posa son front contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler. Il venait juste et simplement de se mettre la maison Serpentard à dos, ou en tout cas les apprentis Mangemorts, mais au moins il avait mis les choses au clair.

La lune au loin, surgissant des nuages, se reflétait des centaines de fois sur le lac douché par la pluie battante. Poudlard, surplombant le tout, se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Harry sortit le premier et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le hall. Il suivit les étudiants, trempés pour la plupart, qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Il tenta de distinguer ses parents et Sirius parmi la masse.

_-_ Mr. Thunder, par ici, _fit une voix à sa gauche_. MacDougal arrêtez de faire le pitre avec cette chocogrenouille ou je vous jure de transformer votre petit déjeuner en vraies cuisses de grenouilles et de vous les faire avaler une par une jusqu'à la dernière !

Un jeune élève, le visage cramoisi, remit la sucrerie dans sa boîte sous les rires de ces camarades de classe et sous le regard sévère de McGonagall.

_-_ Bonsoir professeur, _dit_ _Harry avec un sourire en s'approchant d'elle_.

_- _Bonsoir de même Mr. Thunder. Vous allez devoir attendre quelques moments avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Nous attendons qu'Hagrid amène les élèves de première année, _dit-elle avant de rajouter avec un petit rictus_, Vous me décevez…

Harry haussa des sourcils.

_-_ …J'ai appris l'accident dans le train_, continua t-elle_. Vous me paraissez comme étant sain d'esprit et réfléchit. Je ne vous voyais aucunement prendre part à un duel. Même si cela partait d'une bonne initiative, ne réglez jamais ces conflits là avec la magie. Un bon conseil aussi, n'intervenez jamais entre Mr. Potter et Mr. Rogue ou alors vous ne récolterez que des mauvaises choses.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

_- _Ah et choisissez Gryffondor_, dit elle sur un ton de conspirateur, _c'est la meilleure maison !

_- _C'était une information inutile Professeur_, dit il amusé, _je le savais déjà…

Une boule se forma au niveau de sa poitrine. Gryffondor était SA maison. Il était un lion jusqu'au bout des ongles et personne ne pouvait le nier…

Mais là il était complètement perdu. Partagé entre le fait de retrouver ses parents, de passer le plus de temps avec eux à Gryffondor, ou les observer en étant dans une autre maison, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Bien entendu, en aucun cas il ne rejoindrait Serpentard.

Il avait longuement réfléchi et l'accident dans le train n'avait fait que le conforter dans son indécision. Si jamais il était envoyé à Gryffondor il savait qu'il allait endurer une souffrance comme jamais il n'avait ressenti : comment allait il pouvoir dormir sachant que ses parents et Sirius seraient à deux mètres de lui, comment pouvait-il partager la même chambre commune que Pettigrow sans lui faire payer sa traitrise ? Etre avec eux et ne pas révéler qu'il était ? Etre avec eux et ne pas sentir leur amour pour lui. C'étaient ses parents, mais il n'était pas encore leur fils. Il était un parfait étranger pour eux. Il était Harry Thunder, pas Harry Potter fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Il ne pouvait sauter dans les bras de Sirius, embrasser sa mère, la prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi irait elle le consoler, lui le parfait inconnu ? Son père le verrait comme un ami au mieux ou peut être comme un rival ! Il y'aurait un déséquilibre entre l'amour qu'il leur porterait et ce que eux ressentiraient pour Harry Thunder.

Il ne voulait pas connaître ce sentiment d'être un étranger, de n'être personne pour les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

Mais d'un autre côté il avait cette chance unique de vivre avec eux, de partager des moments de bonheurs et de joie.

Il poussa un long soupir : être à Gryffondor, ou ne pas être…

Les élèves de premières années, accompagnés d'Hagrid, arrivèrent à ce moment là. McGonagall s'empressa de les faire taire et de leur donner les dernières indications à propos de la répartition.

En voyant ces élèves, inquiets de ce qui allait se passer, il ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé. Ron qui pensait qu'ils allaient devoir affronté un troll… enfin de compte il ne s'était trompé qu'à deux mois de près. Et leur amitié avec Hermione était née de ce moment. Ron, Hermione, il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'ils n'existaient pas encore.

_-.._ Lorsque votre maison aura été choisie_, fit McGonagall,_ vous…

Le Choipeaux… Et si ce dernier outrepassait sa décision, quelque soit celle-ci? Non c'était impossible. Il avait bien influencé son choix la première fois en lui demandant de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas réussir une nouvelle fois.

_-_ … et chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. M. Thunder vous accompagneriez les premières années dans la Grande Salle mais vous passerez après eux.

La Porte s'ouvrit alors devant eux et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournant d'un même mouvement vers eux.

Les premières années admiraient tous sans exception le plafond magique, où l'on pouvait voir quelques étoiles scintillées malgré le fait que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, chuchotant à son passage d'une manière pas très discrète, mais il ne fit comme s'il n'entendait rien.

_-_ Il a battu Potter et Rogue en duel… Parait qu'il entre en sixième année, _fit une fille de Serdaigle à sa droite d'une voix assurée à ses amies qui s'étaient penchées pour l'écouter._

_-_ Tu crois que c'est un espion de Tu Sais Qui ?, _fit un jeune Poufsouffle à sa voisine._

Il jeta un regard froid au Poufsouffle qui devint livide et sembla glisser sur son siège, disparaissant sous la table.

_- _Mais c'est le serveur de Fortarôme_, s'exclamait une autre voix._

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une chaise où siégeait le Choipeaux Magique. Le silence se fit, sauf pour une seule personne :

_-_ Quoi ? C'est ce vulgaire chapeau notre répartition ? Je vais tuer Ryan !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune garçon qui venait de s'exclamer. Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire, essentiellement à la table de Gryffondor -_sans aucun doute le dénommé Ryan devait s'y trouver_- tandis que McGonagall le fit taire d'un regard. La couleur soudainement rouge de son visage jura avec ses cheveux blonds.

Le Choipeaux toussa alors, reportant toute l'attention sur lui. L'ouverture à sa base s'ouvrit alors largement :

Il y'a de cela quelques centaines années

Bien avant que vous soyez nés

Bien avant que je ne devienne ce chapeau chantant

Les quatre plus grands sorciers de leur temps

S'unirent et de leurs efforts naquirent Poudlard.

Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard,

Tels étaient les noms de ces illustres anciens

Voués à éduquer ceux promis à devenir magicien

Ces quatre que tout, même jusqu'à leurs origines, opposaient,

Construisirent de leurs magies cet havre de connaissance et de paix

A Serpentard le rusé, la préparation des potions mystérieuses

Tandis que le hardis Gryffondor enseignait la métamorphose

La sage Serdaigle s'occupait des maléfices et des sorts

Alors que la gentille Poufsouffle, dans l'herbologie, plaçait ses efforts

Ils dévoilaient à tous l'univers magique dans lequel nous sommes.

Longtemps leur amitié parut inébranlable aux autres hommes,

Mais le Destin en décida autrement et les alliances furent brisées

Serpentard décida de quitter le château, agacé

D'éduquer des sorciers n'ayant pas le sang pur.

Les années suivantes comptèrent, pour les trois restants, parmi les plus dures.

Comment éviter la destruction de ce qu'ils avaient construit ?

Gryffondor eut alors l'idée géniale de m'ôter de lui,

Et de me donner les pouvoirs nécessaires pour respecter la tradition

Afin de vous répartir dans votre maison car telle est ma mission.

Serpentard accueillera les rusés aux rêves de grandeurs,

A Gryffondor iront ceux qui feront face courageusement à leurs peurs

Ceux qui visent la connaissance trouveront à Serdaigle satisfaction

Enfin les travailleurs acharnés feront de Poufsouffle leur maison.

Mais c'est avec tristesse et regret que je vais effectuer ma besogne

Répartition ne veut pas dire séparation, lisez les signes

Unifiez vous, tirez les leçons des erreurs du passé,

Car aujourd'hui plus que jamais notre Poudlard est en danger.

Il y'eut un moment de silence, suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Puis un brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle. Visiblement les élèves n'étaient pas coutumiers à ce que le Choipeaux les met en garde. McGonagall déplia alors un parchemin, ce qui eut l'effet de faire taire une grande partie des bavardages, mais certains continuaient quand même à chuchoter.

_-_ Isabel Adams, _prononça McGonagall_.

Une toute petite fille s'avança maladroitement vers le fauteuil et disparut sous le chapeau qui s'ouvrit largement :

_-_ Serdaigle !

La jeune fille bondit sur sa chaise sous la surprise et la table de Serdaigle l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Puis plusieurs personnes passèrent et ce fut au tour du jeune garçon qui s'était fait remarqué :

_-_ Yed Thickey

_- _Gryffondor, _cria le Choipeaux, touchant à peine le cuir chevelu du garçon_.

Il se leva, la mine réjoui, et courut jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, où il fut accueillit –_le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant _- par sa mère qui lui adressa quelques mots. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps et il s'imagina que c'était pour lui qu'elle adressait ces mots de bienvenue. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer d'un air attendrit.

Et c'est alors qu'il prit sa décision. Il savait ce qu'il devait demander au Choipeaux, même s'il allait le regretter.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il se tourna et observa un jeune homme à la droite de sa mère, qu'il reconnut… Remus le regardait intrigué. Pendant plusieurs secondes ils restèrent à se fixer puis Remus brisa le contact pour applaudir un nouvel élève qui venait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

Son cœur s'accéléra...Rémus avait du l'apercevoir en train de fixer longuement Lily. Pas étonnant qu'il se pose des questions. Peut être allait-il annoncer à son père, ou plutôt devrait-il dire, à James, que ce dernier avait un concurrent. Enfin c'était inutile en ce moment, sa mère était avec ce Serdaigle, qui semblait d'ailleurs obnubiler par son torse, où était accroché, bien astiqué le badge de préfet en chef. Le genre M'as-tu-vu et propre sur lui comme Percy…

Les premières années avaient déjà été presque tous répartis. Il examina alors la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, au centre, semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à suivre la répartition. A sa droite siégeait un homme assez corpulent, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait le front dégarni et une moustache qui le faisait vaguement ressembler à un morse. L'homme en question était en grande conversation avec le petit professeur Flitwick. Il sembla moins surpris de l'apparence de ce dernier qu'il ne l'avait été avec celle de McGonagall, peut être parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce premier dans les souvenirs d'enfance de Rogue.

Le dernier élève de première année fut réparti à Serpentard. Il était désormais le seul à ne pas avoir été appelé. Les applaudissements s'estompèrent rapidement et il sentit des centaines de paires d'yeux le fixer.

_-_ Harry Thunder, _fit enfin la voix de McGonagall._

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement mais sa démarche ne le trahit pas. Il s'approcha du Choipeaux sachant ce qu'il devait demander à ce dernier.

Il se mit sur le tabouret, faisant face à toute l'école de Poudlard. McGonagall posa alors le Choipeaux sur sa tête.

_- _Harry Thunder, vraiment? _fit la voix du Choipeaux à son oreille_. Il ne sert à rien de me mentir, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Harry Potter. Tes secrets, tes pensées, ton passé sont miens. Mais il n'est pas de mon rôle de les trahir. Tu es doué et tu as du courage à revendre… Tu serais parfait pour Gryffondor. Après tout tu l'as remarquablement prouvé.

_- _Vous savez ce que je veux, _fit Harry la mort dans l'âme._

_-_ Je vois, _fit le Choipeaux compatissant_. Es tu vraiment sûr de toi ?

_-_ Oui…

_- _Il faut énormément de courage et de sagesse pour prendre cette décision. Tu as un rôle à jouer, des vérités à trouver et des alliances à créer. Je sais où t'envoyer. Mais saches que ta véritable maison a été, est et restera Gryffondor. Mais comme c'est ton choix… Je vais te mettre à … SERDAIGLE

La table de Serdaigle se mit à applaudir. Il ôta le Choipeaux et se dirigea vers la table des bleus et cuivres.

Il trouva une place libre et s'y installa. Ses voisins lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Dumbledore se leva alors de sa chaise, attirant tout les regards vers lui :

_- _Avant de commencer cette nouvelle année, je voudrais juste vous dire deux mots qui je pense seront très appréciés par une grande partie des personnes ici présentes: Bon appétit !

De nombreux élèves, et aussi le professeur à la moustache de morse, applaudirent Dumbledore à tout rompre, et Harry trouva qu'ils n'avaient pas tort : il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des heures.

Les mets apparurent alors sur la table. Les élèves commencèrent à se servir et la rumeur des conversations se fit de plus belle.

Il fit rapidement connaissance avec deux garçons de son année : Charlie Peakes et Francis Ackerley. Il apprit que le premier était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Harry leur demanda s'il y'avait des postes à pourvoir et il fut heureux d'apprendre que celui d'Attrapeur l'était. Néanmoins il se demandait si avec sa nouvelle morphologie il pouvait toujours jouer à ce poste là. Les deux Serdaigle lui posèrent plusieurs questions sur sa vie privée, qu'il réussit adroitement à éviter.

Un tintement de verre détourna l'attention des élèves. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore s'était levé. Sa seule présence mit fin aux murmures de la Grande Salle et bientôt tout les regards convergèrent vers lui.

_- _Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens_, commença t-il d'une voix forte. _Une nouvelle année commence. Je voudrais dans un premier temps accueillir avec vous notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal Nicolaus Pyladus.

Un homme à la table des professeurs se leva et fut accueilli par les applaudissements de la salle. L'homme avait les cheveux très bruns et un visage assez jeune comparé aux autres professeurs. Harry lui donnait la quarantaine.

D'un geste de la main Dumbledore réclama le silence et les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui. Il parla alors d'une voix plus grave :

_- _J'aimerai maintenant aborder quelque chose de plus important, et qui nous concerne tous. Le monde sorcier est en guerre. Celle-ci a malheureusement déjà affecté la plus part d'entre vous, directement ou indirectement. J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer la mort de quatre de nos camarades : Philip et Dawn Peasegood de Gryffondor, William South de Serdaigle et Richard Comb de Poufsouffle. Ils ont été emportés par les attaques des Mangemorts. Levons nos verres en leur mémoire. Poudlard ne les oubliera pas.

Les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leur verre. Un murmure parcouru la salle. Harry put lire la peine et la douleur sur le visage des élèves de Serdaigle mais aussi de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Quelques élèves étaient en pleurs à sa table, et il ne fut pas insensible à leurs larmes. Encore des victimes innocentes qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui voulaient juste vivre.

A la table des rouge et or, sa mère chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille d'une jeune fille qui cachait ses yeux en larme derrière ses mains. Harry sut au fond de lui-même que sa mère saurait trouver des mots de réconfort pour apaiser la tristesse de la jeune fille, mais il ne put s'empêcher que ce n'était hélas que le début.

Les Serpentard s'étaient aussi levés, mais à voir la mine réjouie de certains, Harry comprit, et il ne fut pas le seul-il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard froid de Dumbledore- qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas désolé par les évènements. Une colère sourde gronda en lui, mais il savait qu'ils paieraient plus tard.

_- _Le ministère_, reprit Dumbledore après que tout le monde se soit rassis, _et même vos parents voudraient que vous restiez à l'écart de tout cela mais je ne conçois pas la même chose qu'eux. Vous êtes encore jeune certes, mais vous devez connaître la vérité. Vous devez être préparé aux évènements extérieurs, à la menace que représente Voldemort…

Il y'eut un mouvement de panique dans la salle et même parmi les professeurs. Harry fut un des seuls à ne pas avoir été affecté par le nom.

_- _… Car cette guerre ne se terminera pas demain. Nous venons d'entrer dans une époque sombre, très sombre. Certains se sont demandés s'ils ne devaient pas rester chez eux ? Je leur réponds non. Il n'existe pas d'endroit plus sécurisé que Poudlard ! J'ai veillé personnellement à la mise en place des protections. Il n'existe pas en Angleterre un endroit plus sûr que ces murs. Voldemort n'osera pas venir mener un combat jusqu'ici. Mais ces protections, aussi efficaces soient elles contre les menaces extérieures, ne nous protègent pas, hélas, des conflits internes. C'est à vous de construire dès maintenant la paix future. Je ne demande pas de vous aimer, ni de devenir amis mais de cohabiter et surtout de vous accepter les uns et les autres. Ecoutez le message du Choipeaux : ne laissez pas notre Poudlard devenir chaos et désolation, ne laissez pas notre Poudlard devenir un lieu de bataille. En outre je n'accepterai aucun débordement et tout élève qui se retrouvera dans un duel sera sanctionné… je vous souhaite maintenant à tous une bonne nuit. Les préfets vont vous mener jusqu'à vos dortoirs.

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements, le discours ne s'y prêtant pas. Les élèves se levèrent, une grande partie avait perdu leur mine joyeuse et arborait un visage soucieux. Aux portes de la Grande Salle, les préfets emmenaient les élèves vers leur maison respective. Les conversations dans les couloirs ne tournaient qu'autour du discours de Dumbledore, mais au vu de ce qu'il entendait, Voldemort semblait avoir gagné la bataille psychologique : plusieurs élèves ne pensaient même pas que le ministère soit capable de résister au Mage Noir.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'aile ouest du château. Harry y était allé très peu de fois : au moins il ne pourrait pas faire semblant de ne pas connaître cette partie là du château.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte en bois avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. JJJ qui menait la troupe frappa à la porte. L'aigle prit alors vie et parla sous les cris d'exclamations de deux premières années, sûrement d'origine Moldue, pensa Harry_ :_

_- _Bonsoir à toi aussi, Hawk_, fit Ackerley. _Pose ton énigme pour que l'on puisse rentrer.

Une énigme ? pensa Harry surpris. C'était encore pire qu'un mot de passe. Et dire qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller sans l'aide d'Hermione. Mais peut être qu'il pouvait résoudre l'énigme après tout.

_- _Dans une pièce_, commença à réciter l'aigle, _il y a quatre coins. Dans chaque coin, un chat. Devant chaque chat, trois chats. Et sur la queue de chaque chat, un chat... Combien y a-t-il de chats en tout dans la pièce ?

Harry fut soulagé ce n'était que du calcul mental, il fallait juste être doué en mathématiques.

_- _Trente deux_, murmura t-il fier d'avoir été le premier à avoir trouvé._

_- _Je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne réponse_, fit son voisin de droite._

Harry le regarda intrigué : c'était un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, aux cheveux châtain foncés et au corps élancé. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage fin mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux gris teintés de bleu témoignait du contraire. Une certaine prestance semblait se dégager lui.

Celui-ci mit fin à l'échange de regards avec Harry et s'approcha de l'aigle qui répondait négativement aux solutions données par les élèves:

_- _Il n'y a que quatre chats_, fit le jeune homme, _chaque chat a déjà devant lui trois autres chats : ceux qui sont dans les coins. Et chaque chat est assis sur sa propre queue.

_- _C'est exact jeune homme_, fit l'aigle laissant la porte s'ouvrir._

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire et Harry sut qu'il lui était destiné puis s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Harry resta légèrement pantois. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos pour rentrer dans la salle Commune. Comment ferait-il la prochaine fois s'il était seul ? Au pire il menacerait l'aigle de l'exploser d'un coup de baguette magique… après tout c'était une solution comme un autre, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que certains élèves ne le remercient intérieurement pour ce geste.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était un grand espace circulaire aéré avec des fenêtres en arcades et des soies bleues et bronzes sur les murs. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les montagnes environnantes et sur le lac. Il regarda le plafond : c'était un dôme couvert d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur le sol. Autour de la salle, il y avait de nombreuses tables, des fauteuils. Il y'avait même à proximité de la cheminée une bibliothèque pour que les élèves de Serdaigle aient toujours des livres à dispositions. L'endroit était beaucoup plus propice aux études que son ancienne salle commune. Il reconnut même une statue de Rowena Serdaigle dans une des niches.

_- _Tu es avec nous dans le dortoir_, fit Charlie Peakes indiquant un escalier_. C'est la porte à gauche au deuxième étage.

Harry le suivit. Au premier étage, il vit la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, en grande discussion avec plusieurs élèves. Il monta encore quelques marches et arriva à son dortoir. Il y'avait six lits. Une personne s'était déjà réfugiée derrières ses rideaux. Deux autres discutaient sur l'un des lits. Ils saluèrent Harry d'un léger mouvement tête et reprirent leurs conversations. Pas très chaleureux comme accueil, pensa Harry. Francis Ackerley était à la fenêtre en train d'accrocher une lettre à la patte de sa chouette.

Il rejoignit le dernier lit où se trouvaient les maigres affaires qu'il possédait. Le chaton apparut alors à ses pieds et commença à vouloir jouer avec lui.

Grantham apparut à ce moment là, et Harry ne put masquer la profonde antipathie que lui inspirait le préfet en chef :

_- _Thunder, tu dois rejoindre le bureau de Flitwick pour ta punition_, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire._

Harry se leva et le chaton se mit sur ses épaules. Grantham allait lui dire quelque chose mais Harry avait anticipé :

_- _Il n'a rien dans le règlement qui m'interdit de prendre un animal avec moi lors d'une détention, non ?

Grantham parut interdit, puis reprit rapidement contenance :

_- _Ne fais pas trop le fier Thunder, on n'aime pas trop ceux qui prennent la grosse tête ici.

Harry eut un léger sourire et lui fit :

_- _Je crois que tu te trompes de personne.

Puis il disparut dans l'escalier.

La pale lumière de la lune éclairait les couloirs. Le chaton trottinait à ses côtés, heureux d'avoir un nouveau territoire à sa disposition. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau de Flitwick. Harry toqua.

La voix fluette du professeur lui intima d'entrer. La salle était illuminée par des bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Dans un coin de la pièce, une harpe jouait par magie une légère mélodie. Flitwick était en train de ranger d'un coup de baguette quelques ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque.

_- _M. Thunder_, dit il en mettant fin d'un coup de baguette au sortilège placé sur la harpe. _Prenez place.

Harry s'assit et sourit au petit professeur qui se mit sur sa chaise haute. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Flitwick :

_- _C'est un vrai plaisir de vous avoir à Serdaigle, M. Thunder. D'après le professeur McGonagall, qui ceci dit en passant était relativement déçue de ne pas vous avoir à Gryffondor, et surtout d'après vos résultats aux Buses, vous semblez être un élève relativement doué. Seuls quelques élèves ont eu Optimal en Sortilège. Et encore moins en Défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une belle performance. Et vous me semblez être un élève relativement charmant. Horace, je veux dire le professeur Slughorn, a du naturellement vous convier à ces petites soirées, non ?

La question surpris Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce professeur et encore moins des petites soirées que celui-ci faisait.

_- _Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré le professeur Slughorn. En quoi correspondent ces soirées ?

_- _Pas encore d'invitation de la part d'Horace… voila qui est étrange de sa part…Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Vous comprendrez très rapidement de quoi il est question. Voyons où ai-je mis cette note…

Flitwick chercha sur son bureau un papier. De son côté Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde et sincère sympathie pour McGonagall qui semblait le tenir en haute estime.

_- _La voila…, Voyons_, fit Flitwick en redressant ces lunettes sur son nez, _il semble qu'il y'ait eu un accident dans le train entre deux élèves et que vous soyez intervenu pour les séparer. Bien sur l'usage de la magie est interdit, et même si votre action était louable, vous auriez du laisser les préfets se charger de cette affaire. Néanmoins je ne pense pas que cela mérite une détention. Je pense que vous avez même évité que le duel ne se détériore. Il n'y aurait pas eu de meurtres bien entendu mais M. Rogue et M. Potter, bien que brillant tout deux, ont une légère tendance à oublier leur bon sens et leurs nerfs quand ils se croisent. Enfin l'incident est clos.

La note brula, et d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître les cendres.

_- _Parlons maintenant un peu de vous M. Thunder. Avec des résultats tels que les votre je suis vraiment intéressés de connaître un peu plus vos projets d'avenir si vous y avez déjà pensé bien entendu.

_- _J'avais dans l'idée d'être Auror professeur..., _commença Harry le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

La cérémonie de répartition avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà et plusieurs nouveaux élèves avaient garnis les rangs de Gryffondor. Il applaudit Yed Thickey, un nouvel élève qui vint les rejoindre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. S'il était aussi bon joueur de Quiddicht que son frère, la relève serait assurée dans les années à suivre.

_- _Vous avez vu ?,_ demanda Remus à ses côtés quelques instants après._

_- _Oui_, fit Sirius du ton le plus sérieux possible, _la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Kirley Sykes est encore plus atroce qu'avant. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible. On dirait qu'elle a adopté un Scroutt à pétard qui a malencontreusement explosé.

_- _Pas ça Sirius_, fit Remus, _même si je dois avouer que tu as raison.

James regarda la Poufsouffle et il dut réprimer un léger rire : Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_- _Je voulais parler du nouveau...

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ demanda James fixant maintenant le jeune homme qui attendait d'être réparti._

_- _C'est juste que je le trouve étrange. Déjà tout à l'heure dans le train, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise. Autant il avait été calme quand, excuse du peu James, il t'a envoyé balader dans les airs mais dès que Lily est apparue il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Et là une nouvelle fois, il l'a fixé avec une intensité…

_- _Tu veux dire comme James ?_ demanda Sirius amusé._

James lui donna une tape derrière la tête tandis Remus eut un léger mouvement d'agacement, énervé sûrement que Sirius ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

_- _Oui et non... C'est difficile à dire mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Lily produit un certain effet chez lui…. Il faudrait que je demande à Lily si elle l'a déjà croisé.

_- _Il a été serveur chez Fortarôme, ils se sont sûrement croisés sur le chemin de Traverse… Lily y était bien hier,_ dit-il le cœur défait se rappelant que c'était à c moment là qu'il avait découvert qu'Evans et Grantham sortaient ensemble._

_- _Peut être…Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me gêne chez lui. Vous avez remarqué à quelle vitesse son visage s'est décomposé quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les cinq dans le couloir ?

James acquiesça. Remus avait raison. Lui-même avait remarqué sur le moment ce comportement étrange de la part du jeune homme, mais de là à se poser des questions comme le faisait Remus, il y'avait plusieurs pas à faire.

_- _J'avais noté aussi, mais peut être nous paraît il bizarre Lunard simplement parce qu'il est nouveau et que nous ne le connaissons pas encore, fit James. Je me demande bien dans quelle maison il va être envoyé.

_- _Peut être…,_ concéda Remus._

Mais James sut que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que Remus baisse la garde.

La répartition des premières années se termina en envoyant le dernier élève à Serpentard. Et ce fut au tour du nouveau qui marcha vers le tabouret où McGonagall lui posa le Choipeaux sur la tête. Le jeune homme sembla rester longtemps sous le Choipeaux avant que ce dernier ne l'envoie finalement à Serdaigle.

_- _Dommage_, fit Sirius alors que les Serdaigle applaudissaient leur dernière recrue, _il aurait pu nous être utile. Il a l'air d'être assez doué en duel. Bien sûr Cornedrue je ne doute aucunement de tes capacités…

_- _Il m'a pris par surprise. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me désarmer à nouveau maintenant que je suis préparé.

_- _J'ai confiance en toi James_, fit Peter. _Et puis je n'aime pas trop ce type. Je ne le sens pas trop. C'est peut être un apprenti Mangemort.

_- _Je ne vois pas Dumbledore accepter un espion de Tu Sais Qui,_ fit James. _Il est plutôt genre à ne prendre aucun risque quand il s'agit de la sécurité de ces élèves.

_- _Mouais…Il lui arrive quand même de faire quelques exceptions,_ lui rappela Remus._

_- _C'est vrai que sans lui il n'y aurait jamais eu de Lunard,_ fit James en souriant au loup garou. _Et cela aurait été bien dommage.

Le festin apparut et ils se servirent. James se sentit heureux d'être de retour dans sa seconde maison, retrouvant avec joie ses condisciples et blaguant avec eux. Mais même si tout semblait normal, les deux places vides à côté d'Abigail_, _une élève de quatrième année et les larmes de celle-ci montraient que quelque chose avait changé. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il eut une pensée triste. Il avait vu des morts lors de la finale de Duel, mais quand cela touchait des gens qu'il côtoyait, avec qui il parlait ou même mangeait, tout était différent. Une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge. La guerre venait de faire ses premières victimes à Poudlard. Qui allaient être les prochaines?

Les sourires et les rires n'étaient que des façades qui s'efforçaient de masquer la tristesse et la peur. Mais c'était là le jeu à jouer pour continuer à vivre, pour ne pas être terrassé par l'horreur de la guerre.

Le festin se termina alors et Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nicolaus Pyladus. Le sixième en six ans, pensa James en applaudissant des mains. Le précédent professeur avait été incapable de leur apprendre quoique ce soit à part apprendre à combattre un strangulot. Il y'avait très peu de chance que ce dernier fasse pire.

Puis Dumbledore parla de la guerre et il se mit debout et leva son verre en souvenir de Philip et Dawn et des autres élèves disparus lorsque leurs noms furent prononcés par le directeur.

Il nota les Serpentards qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se lever et qui continuaient à discuter dans leur coin : Dolohov, Mulciber, Regulus, Rogue,… Son estomac se contracta et une fureur l'envahit. Si son regard avait été une arme mortelle, il n'y aurait plus eu que trois maisons à Poudlard à l'instant même... De dégoût, il fixa de nouveau Dumbledore qui venait aussi d'observer le manège des Vert et Argents.

_- _Ils ne paient rien pour attendre_, fit Sirius d'une voix dure._

James hocha de la tête. Le regard de son ami était noir, mais il y perçut néanmoins une certaine émotion.

Il vit Lily se déplacer et aller consoler Abigail dans ses bras. Elle mieux que quiconque saurait trouver les paroles apaisantes.

Dumbledore fit alors un discours sur l'unité, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour arrêter la bataille qui s'était engagée depuis sa première année contre les apprentis Mangemorts, Rogue en premier lieu.

_- _Mais bien sûr…,_ fit Sirius en se levant._

Dumbledore venait de mettre fin à son discours et les élèves s'étaient levés et commençaient à quitter la Salle pour rejoindre leur maison.

_- _…je vais de ce pas suivre les conseils de ce bon vieux Dumbie et de son Choipeaux et aller embrasser ma chère famille qui me manque tellement. A mon avis Tu Sais Qui a réussi à lui lancer un sort de confusion pour qu'il sorte de telles âneries. Faire comme s'il n'y avait rien. Mais dans quel monde vit-il ? CE SONT DEJA DES MANGEMORTS BORDEL ! Ils LUI ont déjà promis fidélité ! CE sont leurs parents qui ont tué Philip et Dawn !

La fureur de son ami avait éclaté et James sut qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

_- _Je sais Sirius_, fit James. _Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas du accepter certains Serpentard à revenir ici. Mais comme toujours il doit avoir ses raisons. Queudver essaye de calmer Sirius, je dois aller subir les foudres de McGonagall.

Il laissa ses amis et parti rejoindre avec appréhension les quartiers du professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci lui passa un savon mémorable et heureusement que l'année n'avait pas encore commencé car sinon il aurait sûrement battu le nombre de point enlevé à un élève depuis la création de Poudlard.

Il eut peur qu'elle lui retire le capitanat et qu'elle le bannisse de l'équipe, mais il se trouvait qu'elle tenait à gagner une nouvelle fois le championnat. Mise à part cela il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et il connaissait assez McGonagall pour ne pas faire la bêtise de décharger la faute sur Rogue. La fureur de McGonagall aurait alors été décuplée.

Finalement il écopa d'une semaine de retenue. Il allait devoir aider Rusard à nettoyer certaines salles du château, sans aucune aide magique bien entendu. Bien entendu Sirius héritait de la même punition mais ils seraient séparés, pour ne pas comme le disait McGonagall « que la détention ne se transforme en récréation ».

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Rogue s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux que lui. Après tout le Serpentard était un des chouchous de Slughorn, et ce dernier allait simplement demander au Serpentard de l'aider dans la confection de potions. Il imaginait déjà les moqueries de Rogue si jamais ce dernier le croisait alors qu'il serait à quatre pattes en train de récurer le sol.

Il rejoignit la salle commune et eut la désagréable surprise en route de faire la rencontre d'Evans et de Grantham faisant leur ronde ensemble. Heureusement ils ne s'embrassaient pas, mais la vue des deux ensembles lui suffit à briser le peu de joie qu'il ressentait de revenir à Poudlard. Il évita soigneusement leurs regards, sachant qu'une lueur de triomphe devait briller dans celui de Grantham. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher un nouveau duel qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

Lily ne serait pas à lui. Il l'avait perdu. Enfin l'avait-il déjà gagné ? Non. Il n'avait pas réussi malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

Rogue avait raison sur un point: il souffrait de voir Lily avec un autre, même si Lily semblait heureuse. Et Rogue savait cela parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Tous deux amoureux de la même fille, tout deux amoureux de Lily Evans. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui : l'amour pouvait être d'un égoïsme. Toutes ses histoires où un homme abandonnait la femme qu'il aimait aux bras d'un autre parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec l'autre qu'avec lui…Toutes ces histoires c'était du n'importe quoi, l'amour ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. L'amour était égoïste.

Il devait abandonner Lily Evans, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'elle était LA fille. Son sourire étincelant, ses yeux rieurs, son rire communicatif…non il devait l'oublier. Mary lui avait dit qu'il y'avait pleins d'autres filles, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec l'une pour oublier ? Mais quelle fille…quelle fille sur Terre pourrait être à la hauteur de Lily Evans ?

La salle commune était encore bondée, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et monta directement au dortoir. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Christopher, Thomas et Sirius, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, à la main étaient là, l'attendant :

_- _Te voila enfin. Tiens,_ fit Sirius en lui versant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu._

_- _Il n'y a plus de Bièreaubeurre ?_ demanda James en prenant le verre._

_- _J'ai pensé que l'on était assez âgé pour passer à quelque chose de supérieur.

_- _Bonne idée. Pile ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment pour oublier…

_- _Je sais_, répondit simplement Sirius._

Depuis trois ans ils avaient instauré ce rituel, de se réunir autour d'un verre pour célébrer le début d'année.

Remus leva alors son verre :

_- _Je lève mon verre à Philip et à Dawn. Qu'ils reposent en paix là où ils se trouvent.

Les autres firent de même et répétèrent la phrase de Remus avec une certaine émotion. Sirius leva alors son verre. Jamais James n'avait vu un regard aussi déterminé chez son meilleur ami.

_- _Dans moins de deux ans nous quitterons Poudlard. La guerre ne va pas attendre sagement que l'on ait nos Aspics. Elle ne s'arrête pas aux murs de Poudlard ! Nous savons que Serpentard est rempli de futurs Mangemorts. A nous de nous en occuper ! Dumbledore ne veut pas de duel dans les couloirs ? Il ne pourra pas les empêcher… Virer les élèves fautifs ? Aucune chance. Enlever des points ? Je crois que l'on s'en fiche maintenant. Il est temps de passer à l'action ! A Gryffondor !

Les autres répétèrent tous à l'unisson « A Gryffondor ! » en cognant leur verre les uns contre les autres et les burent d'une traite.

Oui Sirius avait raison, pensa James en reposant son verre. La guerre n'allait pas s'arrêter aux murs de Poudlard. Il devait se préparer à ce qui allait arriver s'ils voulaient survivre.

* * *

Tout était calme, immobile à l'exception du léger vent qui venait lui caresser son visage, faisant voleter quelques une de ses mèches. Dans le ciel, le croissant de lune illuminait d'une pâle lumière la petite cour où il se trouvait. Quel silence… Quel calme…Comment pouvait-on imaginer une seule seconde que derrière les grilles du château une guerre faisait rage ?

Les yeux fermés, il inspira un bon coup, essayant de retrouver un certain calme. Il en avait besoin après cette journée. Et rien de mieux que la fraîcheur de la brise du soir pour se remettre les idées en place …

Les choses auraient pu difficilement être pires. Son père qui se bat contre Rogue, sa mère qui ne lui accorde aucune attention et qui trouve réconfort dans les bras d'un type qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer…

Et surtout quel abruti il avait été aujourd'hui… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir contrôlé ses émotions : n'importe qui aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait justement que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde. En particulier Remus… Il allait devoir faire attention pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons du jeune loup garou, car celui-ci était bien susceptible de lui causer quelques problèmes à l'avenir.

Il devait se maîtriser le plus rapidement possible… Garder un visage neutre et ne pas trembler des mains en leurs présences, avoir une voix contrôlée lorsqu'il parlerait avec eux. Ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments. Il soupira…C'était mission impossible...

* * *

Caché dans l'ombre d'une des arcanes, Dumbledore observait le jeune sorcier assis sur le banc. Harry Thunder, ou quelque soit son nom, l'intriguait et ce n'était pas les évènements de la nuit passée qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Alastor lui avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était réellement passé. Vaincre trois adversaires dans un duel était un exploit plutôt rare, surtout pour un jeune homme d'à peine seize ans. Pourtant il n'était pas autant surpris qu'il aurait pu l'être de cette prouesse. Il sentait que le jeune homme avait énormément de potentiel …qu'il était tout sauf ordinaire. Il avait cette faculté de pouvoir discerner parmi ces élèves ceux qui allaient marquer leurs époques de leurs empreintes : Adalbert Waffling, Beatrix Falcona, Alastor Maugrey et surtout le plus talentueux d'entre tous, Tom Jedusor…

Le courage, le sang froid, la force, l'intelligence se lisaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait parié sur Gryffondor ou Serpentard lors de la Répartition, mais le Choipeaux avait déjoué ses pronostics…à moins que cela ne soit le jeune homme lui-même. Il l'avait distinctement vu parler avec l'artefact magique. Que s'étaient-ils dits ? Pourquoi Serdaigle ? Il soupira… Il ne fallait pas compter sur ce fichu Choipeaux pour divulguer des informations.

A l'observer de plus près, il y'avait quelque chose de différent chez ce jeune homme, quelque chose de plus mature. Son regard ne portait plus la marque de l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Qu'avait-il pu vivre avant d'arriver ici ?

Le monde le pensait omniscient mais face à ce jeune homme, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été autant dans le flou. Il détestait être dans l'obscurité.

Mais depuis hier soir quelque chose avait changé. L'avenir qui se profilait n'était plus aussi noir. Il le sentait.

Dans les ténèbres une faible lueur avait fait son apparition et ce garçon n'y était pas étranger.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 15

prochain chapitre: première semaine de cours pour Harry

Comme j'ai du temps maintenant je laisserais un petit mot à ceux qui auront eu la patience et la gentillesse de m'écrire une petite review


End file.
